Phantoms for the Throne
by devilzxknight86
Summary: Vlad's plan for a ultimate core crystal fails against Danny & Ember. Fright Knight with his own agenda stays loyal to the Dark Family. How Danny, Ember and Dani got into a fight against Pariah Dark with his queen and son. But how did Ember became a halfa? But also Dani becoming a real halfa child. Jazz facing against Fright Knight. Phantom family vs Dark for both worlds.
1. A mission

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

 **I'm stepping out of my comfort zone. But hey what the heck. I binged watch the series a few weeks ago. Decided to hit Fan fiction to see what more is on it.**

 **After reading allot of fics from DxS, DxV and even some DxStar.**

 **But DxE kind of grown more to me. Heck even more possibilities could be endless.**

 **Would Like to give a huge thanks to Mr. Rolyac my beta but also someone who i been bouncing ideas off. Also I suggest to check his own story.**

 **When Cores Collide.**

 **Now this takes place after call of the wild. After the field trip before Dani come in which she will appear much later on the story. As many of you can see the name of the story.**

 **Yea I know where did this idea come from.**

I do not own Danny Phantom

Casper High

Tension is thick in the small classroom of Casper high. Each and every student is staring at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. Once the bell rings the school year will be over. Danny, Sam and Tucker send each other glances waiting for the class to be over, each one already having plans once the year is over.

Tucker and his folks are going to see their distant Family members in the African province of Ethiopia and Sam was going away with her parents to see Europe, as they thought she could use some culture in her life.

As Danny leans back on his chair he smiles seeing that his sophomore year will finally be over. He felt a sense of pride when he managed to pull his grade from a C plus, to a B, Knowing his junior year will be much tougher and all the extra studying will pay off. Wondering what his next school year will bring he sighs and leans back and looks at Sam.

Dropping his head thinking back at the school trip everyone had a few weeks ago at the camp. He hopes Wulf is fine. Seeing he was hurt he can't help worry about his friend. But after helping Wulf, Danny and Sam talked about a few things.

Danny was confused as to what Sam was trying to get through to him. And Sam tried so hard to get her point across the young, dense, Fenton. They've tried to talk about their feelings, but Danny always felt something that Sam wanted to tell him.

But she didn't.

Ever since the trip they took together was over, both Danny and Sam started to grow estranged to each other's company. Danny thinks about Sam and sees her just as one of his best friends. But he can't help wonder what Sam truly means. He casts his gaze at her, wondering what's bothering her.

Sam notices Danny looking at her. Wondering what is wrong she turns around looking behind her seeing nothing. Looking back at Danny she looks away almost blushing a bit.

'She's blushing? Is there someone else looking at her?' looking around and seeing no one. Danny shrugs his shoulders.

Sam frowns and drops her head in defeat at Danny's density.

The whole class watched as the clock slowly ticked away, all of them on the edges of their seats. Danny groans knowing that the last ten minutes are going to be a living hell.

* * *

Clockwork's Realm.

The master of time appearances change from adult to old man. Looking at the vast number of parallel time streams. He sighs seeing the alternate future's for both the Ghost Zone and the human realm. His appearance changing to his younger form he slowly floated to a clock on the wall.

"This quite challenging. I have seen at least a 173,274,321 different time streams and each time stream shows Pariah Dark, along with his Queen and son victorious ruling both the Ghost Zone and human realm." Muttering to himself the master of time wonders what else can he do.

He cannot let the Pariah Dark return and create havoc once again in Ghost Zone or the human world. Working tirelessly in trying to see a solution for a better future he knows the Observants will show soon.

Floating to another portal, this one of the past. Clockwork looked on how this all started, all with the first half-ghost Vlad Masters and his corrupted spirit of conquest against the ghost zone and human world. All he could do is watch and determine his best actions, of which their weren't that many to choose from.

"Vlad. Even if I prevent you from gaining the ultimate core crystal. Later on you continue to try again and when you do, Queen Dark with Pariah prince Jr awaken much earlier from the other time streams. The mother and son duo are indeed very troubling, taking out Danny and Dani easily. But If I allow Fright Knight to awaken them" Clockwork said.

Looking at the time stream he begins to mutter to himself. He sees Vlad getting the ultimate core crystal. Fighting against Danny and losing against him. Other time streams he wins with a big change. The master of time nods but sees Fright Knight awakening Queen Dark along her son. A rather better outcome than much earlier where both Danny and Dani are both defeated.

Seeing what happens of the two fighting against Pariah dark wife and son. He sighs, wondering what else can he do to help his apprentice.

Clockwork sighs again and soon his form soon changes to his adult form. He begins to ponder what to do about the disaster that will follow in a few years. He floats to a raging time current and gazes upon its mystery. He settles the current with his scepter revealing Danny, Dani vs Dark Family..."Family?" mumbling to himself.

Changing to his adult form he opens vast number of parallel time streams. Hundred of thousands perhaps millions of vast number of parallel time streams watching them.

Seeing one parallel stream where Sam and Danny are together. She standing by his side along Dani and his family fighting against Pariah Dark family. He gazed at similar parallel streams, where he sees a similar fate where Danny is vanquished along with the Pariah family, but the Ghost Zone is in shambles or the human world almost destroyed.

"Hmm it seems I'm close to a solution. But the outcomes aren't favorable for us. We either lose Danny or Dani. If Dani is lost, than Danny falls into a depression and will lose himself. It seems to be the same if he lost his parents or sister. Even best friends. It is a risk, but a risk I do not wish to take that would endanger them." Clockwork thought as he stares at the vast number of parallel time streams above him.

Knowing who entered his realm he continues to watch more parallel time streams. Floating up and changing to elderly form he looks at the time streams thinking about family.

"Hello my old friend what's troubling you?" A voice said above the master of time.

Floating high above the ground, a observant wearing a gold cloak instead of black unlike the other observers black cloaks; This is the High Observant, the first observer to ever watch the time stream along with Clockwork. The ghost who not only trained alongside Clockwork, but also his oldest friend.

"You been at this for sixty-nine hours straight. That must be a new record even for you." The High Observant said trying to relieve the tension.

Happy to see his old friend once again, he hardly gets any time to visit and compare notes with the Master of Time. He wonders how long it will be until his friend finds an acceptable solution, but also a new king and queen for the Ghost Zone once the Pariah family is nothing but a empty memory.

"Hahah" the master of time chuckles and nods.

"Yes it is. But this is very troubling. After seeing millions of time stream. I'm close to a solution but if I continue with that solution. The devastation will be great." As Clockwork goes into great detail of what he has observed to his old friend.

The High Observant nods and listens without question.. Looking at the few time streams, he understands why Clockwork is having trouble. Seeing how clever he came up with the Phantom family. He sees the two halfa fighting against the Dark Family.

"Tell me Clock work seeing a few time streams here who is the human there?" ask the High Observant. Clock work turns to him and chuckles. Telling him about Danny friends the High Observants nods and listens.

Looking at few time streams himself he notices some Ghost fighting as well. The last time Pariah Dark awaken he was told no Ghost went in to help.

"Interesting. I would never have thought any ghost would follow young Daniel into battle." The High Observant said.

Moving to another time stream he is shock to see the goddess Pandora and Lord of the Frozen North, Frostbite armies along with Princess Dora in her ghostly dragon form along her knights fighting.

"Daniel seems to have that effect on both ghost and human alike." Clockwork chuckled in his own joke.

Showing his friend when Pariah Dark awoke two years ago. The High Observant eye widen as Clockwork nods.

"Yes, the Observants did not report everything to you." Knowing the report that was given in, Clockwork had other priorities to take care of.

"They will feel my wrath. Every single one of them" High Observant said with an angry hiss in his voice. Floating over to the other time streams, he comes to a few where Danny is fighting alongside some Ghost females. As he comes to see the ghostly diva Ember, he notices how different she is. How she and Danny fight together but also how the clone named Dani is with her.

"Interesting" thinking out loud.

Clock work turns to the time stream he is viewing.

Seeing Ember hair high in a giant flame.

"Ah yes. Ember McLain the self proclaim rock princess of the Ghost Zone. One of her Chanting Empowerment: Whenever people chant her name, the effect seemingly causes her hair to flare wildly and her eyes to glow effervescent, thus rapidly increasing her power to greater heights. This is both her biggest advantage and greatest curse, because if people cease chanting, her fiery ponytail goes out, rendering her powerless." Clockwork said.

The High Observant looks to his best friend confused. Clockwork opens up a time stream when the young Ember was alive and they watch the young girl through her upcoming death.

"Its indeed a sad story. She could be one of the most powerful ghost, but she is to blind wanting people to remember her instead of finding that love that will fill the void in her heart." Clockwork said.

Looking at the many time streams in front of him he closes many time streams, but keeps only the ones open with Ember and Danny.

"It seems some of these time streams your apprentice is in a relationship with her." The High Observant said with a chuckle, seeing the many antics of what these teenagers get into. He chuckles loudly at one scene getting caught with her on top him making out when his sister walks in the room "I need popcorn, this is better than most human movies." The High Observant said.

Clock work chuckles and opens a circle portal. Reaching in he pulls out two bag of fresh hot popcorn bags. Passing one to his best friend the two begin to eat and watch what Danny does in his lifetime.

* * *

Hours Later

"I must say. Your young apprentice is indeed a special child. How he gets himself into those situations truly comical" letting out a hearty chuckle. "You chose well". The high Observant said as he continues to watch the time streams.

Seeing only a few hundreds open. He looks at Clockwork who smirks and floats up towards his old friend.

"Thank you, but Daniel should get most of the credit." Clockwork stated.

Looking at the parallel time streams he changes into his old form. Seeing a few time streams where Danny is gone, but Ember and Dani are still alive and the rulers of the Ghost Zone. Others were Dani or Ember sacrifice themselves to stop the Dark Family, but Danny is in ruin.

"You're close to a solution. But I feel you have something as a last resort" The High Observant said. Seeing they were watching some time streams together and taking one incident putting into another.

Clock works closes all the time windows.

"One time stream. Where Danny, Dani and Ember are alive but the Ghost Zone suffered devastation but in time it will recover and the human world as well. But it requires Ember and Danny to sacrifice their memories for each other before all this happens." Clock work said.

The high Observant eye glance Clock work wondering what kind of sacrifice.

Reaching inside his cloak he changes into his present form and brings out a time stream. The High Observant watches the time stream from the start to the middle than the end... static. His eye widen seeing the static. Something like that isn't good.

"Clock work" The High observer said sternly.

The master of time knows this is risky. The risk is far too great. Not able to see the end, does he risk it. Putting his faith in the Halfa's.

The High Observant turns around showing Clockwork his back. Making the ghost of time think he will refuse his notion.

"What do you need from me old friend." The High Observant said turning around giving him an hopeful glance.

Clock work smirks and nods. Turning to time stream where static is only shown, he uses his power of time to see.

"Complete control of everything but also a ghost relic." Clockwork said.

The High Observant nods "Very well. Everything you ask of me you shall receive."

Clock works places the time stream into his pocket.

"This will also help Daniel to prepare. I will start everything immediately". Clock work said as his form changes into a child as he moves to a clock portal.

The High Observant glows green and a portal opens up. Slowly floating up towards it.

"Hopefully the next time we get together, the end of the world won't be an issue." The High Observant said.

Clockwork chuckles "Agreed old friend" watching the High observant take his leave. Clockwork lets out a long tired sigh. Waving his hand making a scroll appear he writes something down and sends it to Danny.

* * *

Nasty Burger

Danny, Tucker and Sam are all talking. Relieved that their sophomore year of school is over.

"We did it. Our second year done" said Danny, leaning back on the chair letting out a happy sigh.

Tucker nods "Yea and no summer school for any of us". Happy he checks his PDA for messages and emails.

"That's how it should always be. I mean Danny got lucky this year. Hopefully he will get lucky again next year" answer Sam.

"Yea" mutter Danny. Letting out a sigh knowing how true that is. "So plans for the summer?" Danny asked.

Tucker looks to him and nods already knowing what's in store for him.

"Yea my parents got a month off from work and we are visiting my grandparents where they live. So two plane trips and two nights of no sleep." Tucker said.

"Well have fun and make the best of it. Sam?" ask Danny.

Sam shrugs her shoulders "Parents taking me to England for a month as well" shaking her head.

Danny nods "Well that means me and Jazz until she leaves for college. Until she finally picks one".

Tucker and Sam stare at Danny seeing that Jazz still hasn't picked a college or university for herself to go too.

"What is she waiting for?"Sam asked.

Wondering what Jazz is waiting her senior schedule was full of honor classes. She took extra class to help her more in college.

"Don't know" Danny sighs. Before he took a bite of his fries, then a blue wisp came out of his mouth..

Narrowing his eyes he sees Sam and Tucker nodding before they got up a rolled up letter lands on the table with the initials C.W on it.

"Doesn't Clockwork know about texting or emailing" Tucker said with a laugh.

Grabbing the scroll he reads it and looks at Danny.

"He wants to speak to you. He needs you for a errand that's going to take some time to complete. It also says that Jazz wants to talk to him and that its fine for you to bring her." Tucker said reading aloud the scroll.

Passing the letter to Danny he reads it and nods.

"Got it. Well I guess I should be going" Looking at Tuck Danny sticks his fist out while Tuckers bumps it .

Take care, man. I'll see you in a month" Danny said with a grin.

"You bet, Danny and do me a favor. Don't get into much trouble" Tucker said chuckling at the small joke.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Like that ever happens. Trouble follows Danny." Sam said.

Nodding to Tucker, Sam smiles, "Enjoy the flights, be careful, and shoot me a email once you get there" Sam said with a smirk.

Tucker nods. "Will do guys and Tell Jazz congrats and see you guys in a month"Tucker said with a grin.

Getting up and leaving the table Tucker bumps into Valerie apologizing the two start to talk and leave Nasty burger.

Danny chuckles and shakes his head. Turning to Sam he sighs "Well Summer vacation for me is going to be interesting." Danny said.

"Well at least Clock work will keep you busy" Sam said.

Danny rolls his eyes "Knowing him he already knows what I'm going to say." Danny said.

Both Sam and Danny chuckle knowing how Clock work is. As the chuckling dies out, Sam looks at Danny with a sigh. Than a awkward silent fall between the two.

Danny looks at Sam seeing how uncomfortable she is. "I better get-".

"Danny wait!" Sam said as caught Danny's attention..

"Yeah Sam?" Danny asks. Blinking at her wondering what she wants to say.

Sam bit her lip, trying so hard to tell him but also tried to tell him on the trip before.

"During the field trip, there something I wanted to say to you. But I was to scared to tell you." Sam said.

Danny nods and looks at Sam wondering what she wanted to tell him about. Seeing her nervous he remembers one time where Sam was this nervous.

'That was months ago. The only time when that fake Goth she briefly like' thought Danny.

"Come on, Sam. You scared of what?" Danny said. Watching Sam turn away he leans back wondering what is wrong.

"Just scared what can change between us. That we won't be able to go back to what we were before. If that changes what will happen to us. You, me and Tucker" Sam replied.

Waiting for Danny to say something. She looks at him seeing him confused.

"Nothing is going to change between us. We will be friends. I will always have your back and I know you will have mines. Tucker will always watch our backs and we will watch his. Yea life can change but do we really want to throw years of our friendship away" Danny said with a smile.

Wondering what will change between them. He looks at Sam who nods.

"You're right Danny" whispered Sam. Letting out a sigh 'I doubt you fall for someone for the summer'. Sam thought.

"Of course I'm right. Besides I need to get going. Sam give me a call when you get there tomorrow, alright." Danny said. Looking around he turns invisible and intangible and floats above the ceiling. Appearing above the roof he transforms into Phantom.

* * *

Fenton works

Phasing into his room he transforms back to his normal form. Walking out of his room he spots Jazz coming out of her room.

"Danny, perfect timing. I was hoping if-"

"Clockwork" interrupted Danny. Seeing Jazz mouth open and nodding. "Got a letter from him and he said you wanted to ask him something. Is there something bothering you?" Danny asked.

Jazz shakes her head.

"Just allot of thinking I been doing little brother. I mean tonight is my graduation and I haven't made a decision yet. But also I'm worried about you mom and dad. I talked to some guidance counselors but I need someone with more experience in helping someone" Jazz said.

Danny nods. Knowing that Clock work has much more experience in almost everything but also helps them back on track. "I understand Jazz. You know where is mom and dad?" Danny asked.

Jazz nods "Making preparations for tonight party so if we leave now we can return back before they get back" Jazz answered.

Danny nods and soon a ring appear around his body breaking into two changing him into his alter ego. "Well let's go and hang on." Danny said, grabbing his sister hand and going invisible and intangible. They head towards to the host portal and next to Clock work.

* * *

Clockwork Tower.

Changing into his adult form Clock works yawns quietly and looks at the time stream. Smiling he looks up to the large clock. With the High Observant giving him what he needs. Clockwork sends the time stream into the large clock.

'There. Now it's only a matter of time' thinking to himself.

Clock work floats down to the water fountain in his tower, he splashes the water to watch the events unfold. Turning into his old form he looks towards the door and sees Danny floating in with his sister.

"Ahh Daniel it's good to see you and Jasmine, welcome." Clockwork said as he floated down greeting his guests.

"Hey Clockwork how's everything" Danny said.

"Clock work." Jasmine said as she gives him a warm smile.

"I been good. Tired, but good" Clockwork said with a small chuckle. He raises his time scepter making a table and chairs appear. Slowly lifting his hand up a teapot and cup appears in his hand.

"Tea, Jasmine?" Clockwork ask and offered.

"Yes. Please" Jazz said.

Taking a seat, Jazz watches Clock work pouring tea. Reaching the sugar and honey she smiles warmly at the master of time for the tea.

"Daniel, would you care for a cup?" Clockwork asked.

Danny takes a seat and shakes his head. "No thank you, but I was kind of wondering what kind of errand you need me to do?" Danny asked.

Already doing some errands in past for the master of time when he is too busy to do it himself.

Clock work nods and takes a seat. Danny for the first time sees Clock work wearing some type of pants similar to the color of his cloak. But is also taking a seat and enjoying himself.

"Yes. There is an item called the Baetylus" Clockwork said in his firm tone.

"The Baetylus? What is it" Danny asked.

Even Jazz nods wondering what it is and why Clockwork wants Danny to get it.

"It's a sacred relic that has cause much trouble in the human world and ghost zone. I need it here to place a special spell to negate its powers" Clockwork said. Not wanting to give out too much he notices Jasmine's worried look.

"The stone itself poses no problem to ghost or human unless they start to harness it's power. I was luckily enough to find it through time" Clockwork said.

Danny shrugs his shoulders "Ok where do I need to go?" Danny asked.

Clock works took a sip of his tea. Placing the cup on the table before Clockwork form changes to a adult.

"It's not where, but when. I will be straight with you Daniel. If I ask you to go to retrieve it for me. You will be stuck in that time period for six months until I can bring you back to your own time. The reason for that it's because of the relic and seal I will place on it." Clockwork said.

"Six months. How I'm I going to explain that to my parents. One month maybe but two is pushing but six it will take a miracle." Danny said. Wondering how is this going to work.

"Danny, you're forgetting who you are talking too" chimed Jazz. Giving Clock work an eye smile making the lord of time chuckle.

"Yes, Daniel you are" continuing with his chuckle.

"Only a month will pass in your time. But where you will be going. Six months will pass. Meaning it gives you time for training and studying as well. Once you return you can finish your vacation which I already took the liberty making your papers believe you are going to astronaut camp" Clockwork said with a grin.

Danny mouth drop open. Letting out a sigh seeing Clockwork has already began his plan but also to help Danny along the way.

"Danny, if you think about it. It's a good opportunity I mean heck this will give you six months more. More time to study and train" Jazz said. Seeing an opportunity like this can greatly help her little brother in a long run.

"Alright Jazz, I hear you" Danny said, turning to master of time. "Alright Clockwork so what year are you sending me too?" Danny asked.

Clock work takes a sip of his tea. " March first. Nineteen seventy three" Clockwork answered.

Danny nods getting up "Well should I pack?" Danny asked.

Clock work chuckles and nods his head. "I have taken care most of the necessities but pack a suitcase for at least a month worth of clothes." Clockwork said.

"Well than what should I do?" Danny said looking at his sister and Clock work.

"I will teleport Jasmine home. You can leave and remind your parents of the camp your are supposedly going to be leaving in a few days" Clockwork said.

Danny shrugs his shoulders "Alright see you at home. Clock work I'll see you in a few days". Danny said as flies down to the exit as he leaves.

Clock work turns to Jasmine smiling at him.

"So Jasmine you want me to see your future if you decide to go Harvard or community college" Clockwork said, chuckling seeing Jazz turn red.

"I know you're not suppose to use your power for personal gain-" Jazz said.

"It's quite alright" Interrupted Clockwork. Seeing Jazz mouth drop open he nods. Smiling at her he looks at the fountain. "Let's say I was given full access to ensure both worlds survive for the upcoming dangers, so taking a peek won't be a problem." Clockwork said.

Jazz got worried quickly standing up.

"Danny?" saying her little brother name in a worried voice. She sees the master of time nod. "Why him? Why a sixteen year old I mean he should be having problems with girlfriends trying to get his license. Not ghost hunting or being a hero." Jazz said.

Clockwork changes into his old form. "Daniel is destined to do great things in the future and I promise you. I will do everything in my power to make sure he will be happy and find love" Clockwork said.

"Love?" Jazz wondered.

Looking at Clock work watching him chuckle he responds. "It can be in many different forms but also not from the person you would expect to fall in love but their is a saying Love knows no time". Jazz smiles and sighs.

"You will always be looking out for my little brother. Thank you. But I need help. I need to know if I should go to the university or stay home for college and help my family. To help Danny" Jazz asked.

Looking at the master of time hoping to help her. She wonders what her destiny is.

Clock work sighs "It's a difficult choice to make. I understand your conflict within. But ask yourself this question. Are you ready to leave them?" Clockwork said.

Jazz was about to respond but has nothing. She really hasn't thought much about it. Looking down onto herself she has grown much since finding about Danny's secret but also helping him.

"Thank you Clock work. You always know the right thing to say" Jazz said giving the master of time a respectful bow for answering her questions.

"I know what I need to do" Jazz said with a smile on her face.

"Of course. I'm glad I could be some help" smile Clock work. Raising his time scepter he teleports Jazz back home in the Fenton Lab.

* * *

LATER Casper High school

Everyone is gathering for graduation. Mr Lancer giving his speech out. As Jazz stands in front of the podium as class valedictorian. She looks up and smiles at everyone and sees her parents and little brother in the audience cheering her on, well mostly her father who went a bit overboard, wearing his Giant foam finger and a "Jazz is Number one" shirt and hat combo.

"Well. We did it" Jazz chuckles and giggles are heard from the parents and even a few of the teachers. Clearing her throat, Jazz presented the class speech.

"Our life here in Casper high is done and the next step for some of us are colleges, university or a military career. There is one thing that Casper high did for us. To prepare us; To show us our many different paths. We may leave high school behind us, we now have a future paved in front of us to travel towards. A future where some of us will go our separate ways, but we will always be Casper high school students at heart and soul" Jazz said with a smile.

With her speech done and the entire student body and the many family and friends erupted into a wave of applause and praises for the young woman's speech.

Danny smiles and thinks back the past year when his sister found out about his secret. The times she helped him but also saved him. Smiling at his sister seeing how hard she work to get where she is.

He looks at his parents smiling at her.

"Well Jazz you did it" as her name is called to receive her diploma. Danny smiles and cheers with his parents for his sister.

* * *

Evening Fenton works.

"Jazz we are proud of you. So have you decided?" ask Maddie.

"Yes. What i.v. league school are you going?" Jack agreed with his wife.

"Mom, dad relax. Let Jazz choose" Danny said with a chuckle, winking at his sister making her giggle.

"Well I decided where I will be going" Jazz said, seeing her parents moving closer and she looks at Danny smiling at him.

"I decided that I'm not ready to leave my family yet. Do I want to move away from home and go to school. Yes. But not now. I want to be with my family. So I decided to attend Amity Park College." Jazz said letting out a breath of relief.

Maddie and Jack were shock but smile at Jazz.

Danny eyes widen. "Jazz it's not like we're going to get up and leave without telling you where we will be going. We will always think about you". Danny said, wondering what his sister is thinking about.

"Jazzy-pants, you will always have a home here" Jack said, hugging his daughter.

Maddie stood besides her "Sweetie never think we will never stop thinking of you or Danny." Maddie said.

Jack nods "You are our children and nothing will change that. Not ever" Jack said with a smile.

Danny smiles and hugs his sister "Hey I'm thrilled you're staying, but I'm hoping you don't miss out the college experience that everyone talks about because you wanted to stick with us" Danny said with a chuckle.

"Never little brother." Jazz said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Later bedtime

Danny walking towards his room sees Jazz looking at the window of her room. Seeing his parents are in bed. He walks to her room knocking on the door.

"You ok?" Danny asked.

Jazz nods "Yes. Clockwork told me what I needed to hear. I was too busy thinking about me that I didn't stop to think about my family. I want to be there for more of the important times" Jazz said with a smile..

All she thought was where to go for college or a university. What to do for college. She never stop to think what she wanted for herself not want college or university wanted from her.

"Yeah Clockwork knows what to say. Mom and dad remembers about the camp. So a few days I'll be in the seventies." Danny said with a chuckle.

Jazz nodded her head. "Just be careful and have some fun and study to catch up" Jazz said.

"Will do." Danny said as he rolls his eyes and smiles at his sister.

And Cut

Now hopefully some people will get an idea what is going to happen and how. Hope everyone enjoys the first chapter. See you soon.


	2. Where it all Starts

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

You will understand down the lines in the story. Needed to add some extra characters to help flow the story with Danny.

Mr. Rolyac thanks again dude.

 **Now second chapter. This is where it all starts.**

Few Days Later Clock work tower

Clock work is floating around his realm. Looking at the clock tower he sighs.

"Everything's the way it's supposed to be.". Hoping to have a bright future the master of time wonders what more he can do for Danny. Floating down to a time pool he settles the water to gaze upon the past.

"Hmm". Looking up from the time stream he sees Danny flying in with a large bag on his back.

"Daniel" Clockwork said floating down greeting his apprentice.

"Hey Clockwork. My parents think I'm heading to astronaut camp for five weeks. Jazz reassures me that she will keep an eye on Amity park. I managed to send a message to Wulf asking him to help my sister, just in case she needs a hand or in this case a claw." Danny said.

Danny was happy that he managed to send his Esperanto speaking friend a message, but he can't not be worried about his sister. Jazz can handle herself against a few of his more weaker enemies like Box Ghost. But with his more powerful ghostly enemies always coming after him and Vlad being very quiet, he told Jazz to keep an open eye on Vlad, wondering what he is possibly scheming.

Clockwork nodded in agreement.

"I will ask Frostbite, Princess Dora and Lady Pandora to lend their aid for your sister and to keep an observant eye on the ghosts in the ghost zone. But with your friend Valerie on patrol as well, I have no doubts she would have any sort of real problem. But if things turn for the worse, be well assured I will step in or send someone." Clockwork said.

Danny gave the Clockwork a smile, knowing he can hold himself against very powerful foes with his mastery of time. His one-way fight against Clockwork proved him so. No matter what Danny tried to do Clockwork was a few steps ahead of him and if he made a rare mistake, he could simply rewind time to correct it.

"So have you decided on a alternate name to go by, or will I have to place it on your undergarments much like that Marty McFly fellow." Clockwork said in a chuckle.

Danny was surprised that Clockwork knew that, but seeing as he is the master of time and can view any event made up for it. Danny smiles seeing Clockwork has been watching movies in his spare time. A movie that he has seen many times and be a classic legend.

"Wow talk about Back To The Future here!" Danny said chuckling a bit. "I was thinking Connor MacLeod from the movie Highlander, or Danny DunBroch. Using my great grandma's maiden name. Why?" Danny asked.

Clockwork rolls his eyes and stares at Danny.

"Lets see, you managed to pull what happened to Marty McFly when he went back in time. This time I'm sending you again in time to retrieve a relic. So I don't want you to accidental reveal your family name before they finally come to Amity Park.".

Danny rubs the back of his head nodding. Seeing he did accidentally prevented his parents in getting together and erasing his sister and himself in the future it indeed was a Marty McFly incident.

"Well hopefully I wont ruin the future." Danny said.

"No you wont. Who knows maybe you will change it for the better." Clockwork said as he floats near Danny. The master of time raises his time scepter and a time bubble enclose on the two.

Danny watches all the clocks in clock tower suddenly start to go backwards at an extreme rate. As it slowly comes to a stop. The bubble around them disappears and seeing the date on the clock.

"March first, nineteen seventy three. Well it's the seventies." Danny thought with a shrug of his shoulders. Watching Clock work he raises his time scepter once more and this time they teleport.

* * *

Danny's Room, Amity Park 1973, evening, some house.

Appearing in a large room with a large bed. Danny looks around confused, turning to Clockwork. Clockwork chuckles.

"Leave your bag, we have a friend to see." Clockwork said turning intangible.

Danny shrugs his shoulders and follows Clockwork through the wall. As they appear outside the room. Danny looks around seeing Clock work float down he follows Clock work. As he appears on the ground sees a table with tea and cups on it.

"Clockwork!"

Danny hearing an elder's voice, he turns around and sees an old woman in her late seventies. Her gray white hair tied in a bun, wearing brown pants and black shirt with a green sweater.

"Oh hello dear, are you a friend of Clockwork's?" The elder woman said. This got Danny attention turning back to Clockwork.

"Yes he is Glady, how are you" Clockwork floated and pulls a chair out for Glady to sit.

Danny walks towards the table and extends his hand.

"My apprentice Daniel Fenton but will be going as Danny DunBroch for as long as he is here. Daniel, this is Glady. We met when her husband passed away, he tried to steal my time scepter to see her to say his last goodbye." Clockwork said.

Danny was surprised that anyone would willingly take Clockwork's scepter, but he found it sad for when her husband took it so say his goodbye.

"My friends call me Danny. Pleasure ma'am." Danny said with a smile, now taking a seat.

"Ahh, such a polite young man" Glady said with a smile then turned her gaze to Clockwork.

"So my old friend, how is my husband doing with that little Yak Business in the ghost zone?" Glady asked.

Clockwork chuckles and pours the tea in her cup. "He's doing fine. Hopefully when the holidays come around, he will be able to see you. Is everything okay here?" Clockwork asked.

Danny sips the tea and watches the two talk. As he watches Clockwork and Glady he smiles seeing that Clockwork actually goes out trying to help ghost but also their love ones still alive.

"So what kind of trouble are you two in?" Glady asked with a knowing tone.

Clockwork pinches the bridge of his nose, knowing that she just read the master of time like a book.

"Your just like my grandson, always getting in trouble with his antics." Glady said with a chuckle.

"Danny is here on a mission to retrieve a powerful relic that is in this time, but there is a problem." Clockwork said.

Glady takes a sip of her tea and nods. "What can I do to help?" Glady asked.

Clock work chuckles "He needs a place to stay for the upcoming months and seeing you're home was once a Boarding house. In exchange for board, Danny can help you around the house. I remember you once wanted to give the place a fresh paint" Clockwork said.

Glady smiles, "That won't be a problem. Besides, I will have my family coming visiting me sometime at the end of September." Glady said.

Danny looks back and fourth between Glady and Clockwork. As the three talk on how long Danny will be staying, but also what he will be doing for the next six months living in the boarding house. He continues to listen to the two. He tells her his story and Glady smiles at Danny seeing how courageous but also kind-hearted spirit, no pun intended.

As Clockwork bids his farewell to his apprentice and he uses his scepter to return back to the present in a flash of light. Danny and Glady continue to talk. As the night rolls in. Danny retreats to the room where Glady told him he could use while he was staying. Glady decided to is stay awake to listen to the radio as her and husbands favorite song came on the air, bringing a smile to her face.

* * *

The next Morning Casper High

Danny walking to casper high. Wearing dark blue jeans with white sneakers and a button white shirt with a logo in the middle. 'Cant believe Clockwork is sending to school until we find that stupid relic.'. Shaking his head and yawning a bit.

Clockwork woke him up at four in the morning to start his training. Yawning again cracking hid neck. 'Ugh can't believe I have to do these exercise three times a week' thinking to himself he shrugs his shoulders.

'Well here goes' walking into the school he notices not much different from his time. But seeing all the teenagers wearing a different type of clothes he makes his way towards the office.

'Alright Danny remember make a clone to over shadow the person. Clock work sent all the papers and talked on the phone' thought Danny. Before walking into the office seeing a secretary he went invisible with no one seeing him and created a clone than walking in the office.

"Good morning young man, can I help you?" The secretary asked.

Danny staring at the secretary nods. "Oh, good morning my name is Danny DunBroch. I'm the new exchange student." Danny said.

The secretary raises an eye but Danny's clone quickly overshadows her. Walking to the desk she pulls out the paper work and the clone leaves the secretary who blinks and looks at it.

"Oh where are my manner's today. I'm Ms. Smith, here you are. We have your schedule right here. I will enter your schedule in the system to show that you are indeed starting here." The secretary said passing Danny his schedule. Danny looks at it and raises an eye, confused.

"Is something wrong?" Ms. Smith asked.

"Well, according to this my classes start from eight in the morning till one pm? With two free periods at the end of the day. Is that right" said Danny, passing the schedule Ms. Smith she looks it over and nods understanding the confusion.

"Yes, dear. It seems your transcript had higher classes and the principal gave you the last two free periods" Ms. Smith said.

"Thank you" Danny said with a nod as he turns his gaze towards his schedule. Shrugging it off he looks at his classes seeing its English, science, and math.

Seeing as its nothing special he places the schedule in his pocket. Out of the office he begins to look for his class as he turned to the clone who is still invisible.

He makes his way towards the stairs he hears a group of people laughing and a girl shouting "Give it back or you will be sorry".

"Huh sounds like trouble. Why does this always happen no matter what timeline I'm in?" muttering to himself. As he walked towards the noise. He sees a guitar case being held above the staircase and hears two boys laughing.

"Opps it slipped" The teen said.

"No!" The girl screamed as the guitar case fell.

Danny extends his hand and catches the guitar case in his hand before it touched the ground.

"Why did you do that for you jerks!" The girl shouted again, anger in her voice.

"Stop whining its in a case...wait it didn't hit the floor?" One of the boys said confused. Waiting to hear the crash but nothing instead everyone heard foot steps.

They hear foot steps coming up the stairs. As Danny reaches the top, he glares at two girls. One girl wearing a lavender sweater with a lavender headband which holds her hair back, and a white mini skirt with white matching boots. With long black hair and blue eyes she also wears lavender eye shadow and black eyeliner.

The other girl is blonde-haired with her hair held back in a ponytail. Wearing a cheerleader outfit with a pink skirt, pink boots, and a white shirt with a "C" (for Casper) on the front. It is interesting to note that no other students are seen wearing cheer-leading outfits.

Narrowing his eyes on the two boys wearing the same clothes.

One boy has dark hair and is of African-American descent. He wears a purple shirt and sunglasses. The other blond hair and wears a purple shirt and sunglasses.

Moving his eyes to the girl close to the wall.

Danny's eyes widen to see her.

'She's beautiful'. Danny thought as he stared at her with her silky light brown auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head, two locks of hair framing her face. He stares at her eyes the perfect green emerald eyes that seem to glow. Looking at what she is wearing a white shirt with a brown vest. Her dark blue pants with a black belt in the middle with high ankle boots.

"Whose he?" The blonde haired cheerleader girl asked.

"I Don't know Veronica, I've never seen him before" The dark haired girl said. "He's kind of cute."

"Really Trixie?" The blonde girl asked.

"Come on Chad we cant waste our time with this loser guy. He's not worth time for the A listers like us" The blonde haired boy said.

"Really Tad. I mean he did catch the guitar case easily when it was falling down?" The dark haired boy asked.

Danny blinks and looks at the two guys. Blinking and looking up and down he chuckles at them. "Right. I'm the loser, did both of you dress each other in the dark". Looking at the two girls, he raises an eye. "How many times do you even bleach your hair. Also you really went thick on the eyeliner, what rough night?"

Hearing a giggle coming from the girl. Danny looks over to her and smiles, turning his head towards the boys narrowing his eyes he sent a harden glance at the two girls.

"So which one of you losers is the butter fingers?." Danny asked pointing to the guitar on his back. He saw the annoyed grin on the blonde haired boy's face and by this he knew it had to be him and he faced him.

"Must be hard to see where you go with those sunglasses. How many times have you walked into the wall, its no wonder why you two look like you dress each other in the dark".

Trixie walking forward placing her hand on her hip standing in front of Danny "Got to admit you got guts talking to us like that. Seeing you're new here. We are going to let it slid." Trixie said in sort of a bittersweet tone.

"Wow such an honor. Please excuse me if I barf my breakfast." Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

The girl near the wall giggles again. Danny walks past them and steps up to her. Pulling the guitar case off his shoulder he smiles at the girl. "I think this belongs to you miss." Danny said.

Danny watches the girl blushes and takes the guitar from him.

"My name is Amber and thanks." Amber said.

Tad and Chad narrow their eyes on him not liking to be ignored.

"What's your name?" The two popular boys said angry.

Danny chuckles and glances at them. "Kind of rude to interrupt. The name is Danny DunBroch. Just transferred today to Casper High on my junior year and by guessing what year you four are. It seems they let anyone go on to the next year especially you four.".

Trixie raises an eye and smiles "You got guts and I like that".

Danny rolls his eyes at them. "Why do I get a feeling you say that-" Danny stops talking hearing Amber gasp.

From the corner of his eye, Danny sees a hand about to grab him. All those years being bullied by Dash he developed a sense of danger. Before the hand grabbed him he turns around facing the person.

'Why is that the big guys is always the stupid ones' thought Danny with a smirk.

Staring at the person with his bulky body has absolutely no tan whatsoever, and has very crooked, discolored teeth. He wears a black sleeveless vest over a gray shirt with a lightning bolt on it, blue jeans with a wallet chain along the side, spiked wristbands. Grabbing the person's hand Danny twists the person arm making him groan in pain pushing him against the wall.

"Really from behind," Danny said as he shook his head.

Danny would never do this when he was at his own time line. Never. No matter how bad the situation would get never. He would take the punch from Dash or be shoved in the locker.

Sam would lecture him saying he shouldn't stoop to their level. That he shouldn't use his powers on them. That he should just walk away but seeing what they were doing. Something inside told Danny to help. Of all the years being pick on but also still one of the few students of his class that still hadn't a grown spurt. Tucker and Sam gotten taller and are already with their spurt.

Dash and the others all laugh and tease Danny seeing he still the same height when he started Casper High two years ago. Even his ghost form hasn't change as well. But everyone is different and some are late bloomers he was told that. But something inside of Danny said no more.

Holding the person against the wall he turns to another boy coming at him. Staring at the newcomer with his white button shirt black pants. His blond hair is neatly styled and slicked upwards in the front, and his eyes are green.

As Danny twists the person arm making him groan. He pulls the boy from the wall and sends him flying to the other boy making them crash on the floor.

Trixie and Veronica sent each other glances seeing two of the star football players were taken down easily by the new student. Tad and Chad are shocked to see it happen in front of them.

Amber eyes widen to see what Danny did. 'Wow he's strong, quick and brave." Amber said.

"Let me guess the rest of the loser goon squad." chuckled Danny. Seeing the rest of their group standing and on the floor in front of Danny.

"Francis, Remy are you two ok?" said Trixie. Walking to them she is shocked to see what happen to the star's quarter back and line backer. Seeing the new student taking them both out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE".

Everyone turns to the principal who is standing at the bottom of the stair case. The A-listers look at each other smiling thinking they won't get into trouble.

"Well, I am waiting for someone to explain to me what is going on here?" demanded the principal.

"What's the principal name?" Danny quickly whispering to Amber.

"Principal Geraldine " whispers Amber. Confuse on what he is going to do she watches Danny walk forward.

"Hello, principal Geraldine. My name is Danny DunBroch I transferred to Casper high school today. I accidentally bumped into Amber when I left the office when Ms. Smith gave me my schedule after that I apologized into bumping into Amber. She was kind of enough to show me around until these four took her guitar from her almost throwing it over the stair case. I manage to get it back but these two jocks showed up" Danny explained.

Smirking the clone is still around but also still invisible he nods at the clone. Even though the clone is invisible he can still help Danny.

Everyone turns to principal Geraldine. As she is about to speak she stops. Blinking and looking at the A-listers she glares at them.

Danny grins seeing the clone over shadow her.

"Ahh yes, I hope your school year will be something to remember by" Principal Geraldine said.

Danny nods "Thank you, principal, Geraldine, I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting year" Danny said with a small chuckle.

Everyone turns to the principal and to Danny. Wondering what is going on the principal soon narrow her eyes on the A-listers. As the clone still over shadows her.

"Detention for the week. All six of you" Principal Geraldine said with authority.

"What" Francis walking forward "But we have a game today?" Francis exclaimed.

Remy nods "If we don't show up. Everyone will think we chickened out!" Remy said.

Trixie nods knowing if they don't show up. It will be a blow to Casper high reputation.

Danny rolls his eyes. Looking at Amber raising an eye confused. Danny smirks getting an evil thought something he picked up from Frost bite when he was teaching him on how to gather information. But also passing false information out to the enemy making them go on a wild goose chase.

Danny walks next to Amber and grins. Extending his hand out she blushes and gently takes his hand.

'That grin he has on his face he planning something." Amber thought.

As Danny walks he stops and looks at Trixie. "Wonder what everyone will say when I say they chicken out from the game because they got their butts kicked by the new kid".

Trixie's eyes widen while Veronica covers her mouth. Tad and Chad scoff at him.

Amber giggles "Wow everyone is going to like that". As she and Danny leaves principal Geraldine glares at the six students.

Danny takes out his schedule and passes it to Amber who looks at it. "That's one heck of a schedule you got there. Math is first that class since it's over, you are looking for science which is down the hall. You know your locker number?" Amber asked.

Danny nods "Yea I got it. Any class we have together?" smile Danny. Watching her blush, Danny chuckles 'She's something' he thought smiling at her.

"Yea we have English, history, lunch, music and gym together" Amber said with a cherry face. Moving her hair behind her ear, she looks up. 'He has such a great smile' She thought staring at Danny, she nods. "Yeah, so ill see you in English." Amber said.

"Wouldn't miss it" Danny said with a grin.

Watching her go to the door up the flight of stairs, Danny stares at her back and butt. Seeing her hips sway as she walks Danny can't but help but stare at her.

'She has a great walk'. Danny thought agreeing with himself he nodded his head as he lets out a happy sigh. He cant remember the last time he felt free but also relaxed.

When he was back in his own time. He and Tucker had to be careful when they would stare at a girl due to Sam being around. Granted she always tells Danny or Tucker that they shouldn't idolize a woman's body. That they should love her for who she is not what she has or looks.

But also knowing and thinking what Sam would say that fighting won't solve anything. But seeing what happened when he got his powers and instead of talking or walking away she suggestions fighting the ghost.

Turning to the other side he walks towards the lockers. He cant stop thinking about her. 'Man she would give Paulina and Star a run for there money. Heck, she can give models a run for there money.' Danny thought.

Smiling thinking back he looks at the numbers of the lockers. As he comes to a stop he looks at his locker. Shrugging his shoulder he sees two teen boys about his age walking towards him.

One boy wearing a pink hat which matches his shirt, and has blue pants and shoes. His hair is colored brown. He has blue colored eyes and buck teeth. The other teen is blond and wears an olive green coat over a black shirt and jeans. The long end of his hair switches to the opposite side of the screen depending on how he is standing.

Shrugging his shoulders he listens to the two teens talk.

"Timmy I'm telling you. Remy isn't going neither is Francis"

"What did you hear Chester. What happen now?".

"Hmm" Danny frowning is trying to open his locker. "What the hell?" Looking at the combination again "Oh seven, not six" rotating the dial again.

Both boys turn to Danny wondering what is wrong. Shrugging their shoulders going back to their conversation "Don't know the details. All I know..."

The boy name Chester stops talking. The reason why. Francis screamed a name out. A name they never heard before as they look at each other.

"DANNY DUNBROCH".

"Ugh, why me" Danny whines as he rolls his eyes ignoring Francis. He reminds him too much like Dash. Trying to figure out why his locker isn't opening.

"Stupid locker" letting out a sigh he continues to ignores Francis.

The two boys Chester and Timmy turn to Danny. As they look back at each other wondering what Danny is going to do.

"I'M GOING TO MISS THE GAME BECAUSE OF YOU" Francis said screaming at Danny.

Everyone looks at Francis and turns to Danny who is trying to get his locker open. As Francis stomps his way towards Danny. Everyone quickly got out of the way from Francis war path.

Others just watch.

Danny rubs his chin looking at the combination he rolls his eyes "I was supposed to go right". Rotating the dial once more he finishes the last digit. He hears the click of the combination.

"Ahh dude?" said Timmy. Trying to get his attention before Francis pounds him to the ground.

Danny opens the locker door with such a force that it slams right into Francis face stopping him dead tracks. Danny blinks wonders why he ran straight into his locker door face first.

"Wow talk about irony didn't think it would open that quick" Danny said letting out a chuckle. He closes the locker door and looks at Francis whose in a daze.

Everyone whispering and staring at them.

"Wow!" Timmy said.

Chester nods with a whistle "Whoa K.O knock out".

Danny shrugs his shoulders looking around seeing people looking at him and whispering. Danny pokes Francis' head and drops down on his back like a ton of bricks.

"Awesome, cartoons got that right" letting out a chuckle, he throws his books in the locker. Looking at his schedule he looks at Timmy and Chester.

"Names Danny DunBroch just transferred to Casper High. Do you guys know which way to science is?" asked Danny. Hoping to avoid unnecessary attention to himself but seeing he is already doing a poor job.

Timmy and Chester smile.

"Timmy Turner"

"Chester McBadbat"

* * *

LATER English class

"Really that's good to know," said Danny. As they make their way towards the next class, Danny has writing class with Timmy. Who soon met up with Chester to head to there next class. "Well, who would have guessed" Danny said as the three enter the classroom.

Danny looks around making Timmy and Chester confused. Wondering why he is looking around he found the person "Amber".

Timmy looks at Chester confused making him shrug his shoulders. Wondering how he met Amber or knows her. As the three walk towards empty seats.

"Danny" Amber said with a smile. Pulling out the book for the class she sees two of her classmates with him. Watching him take the seat next to her "I heard Francis met your locker." Amber said.

Timmy and Chester chuckle.

"Oh man, you should have seen it. Danny rolls eyes his at Francis when he screamed his name instead Danny is to busy trying to open his locker for two minutes" Timmy said with a chuckle.

Thinking back at what two periods ago.

"Yea and Danny was all stupid locker combination I should have gone left. Rotating the dial he finally got the combination right and Francis started to stomp towards his location. As he finally got it right he opens the locker and well you know" Chester said in a laughing fit. He will never forget Francis daze when the locker hit him.

Amber giggles. "I heard the rumors and that an impression of Francis' face is on your locker. Did you really poke his head making him drop on the ground like a cartoon from TV?" Amber asked giggling loudly while Danny rubs the back of his head nervously?

"Yea. I apologized and luckily Chester and Timmy backed my story up seeing it was an accident...between us ahahha felt good" Danny said as he started laughing.

"Well that's twice Francis met his match. The wall and now you're locker" Amber said.

Danny chuckles "But yet it took me to introduce him to them".

As the teacher walks in "Afternoon class. Open your books to start reading pages on the board".

Danny rolls his eyes taking the book out he sighs getting the teacher attention "Danny. I know you are new so I won't hold it against you".

"Its quite alright I won't have a nervous break down" answered Danny. Watching the teacher stop writing on the board he turns to Danny with a smirk on his face. "I had the unfortunate luck to read this book twice er.. make that third time" Danny said with a groan.

The teacher raises an eye seeing the class turn to him. "Really, I mean with its graphics scene and but also the lies and the dangers he goes". Every student turns to the teacher seeing what's going to happen next.

Danny shrugs his shoulders "I have seen worse in my parent's line of work".

Every student whisper and looks at Danny. Amber raises an eye seeing how mysterious Danny is.

"Eh, interesting than. I assume everyone likes a catcher in the rye" as the English teacher begins his lesson he sees Danny opening the page to where the class is.

'Wonder what his parents do for a living' thought Amber.

* * *

That night

Danny smiles finishing helping Glady with the dishes. "Danny, thank you so much"

"It's no trouble at all. Besides I always helped with the dishes with my sister" smile Danny.

Glady smiles "Well I will leave you be. If you need anything please feel free to ask".

Danny nods "I will and good night" Danny said as he made his way towards his room. He sees his ghost sense, narrowing his eyes he walks into his room and turns on the lights. Closing the door behind him he looks around and sees Clockwork and the observant. But this one as a gold cloak instead of black and knowing how difficult the observant are.

"Evening Daniel, how was your first day?" ask Clock work.

Danny smiles "Really good, Clockwork" He was confused on who the other ghost was, he turns to Clockwork for an explanation.

Clockwork chuckles. "Daniel, I'd like you to meet my best friend The High Observant." Clockwork said.

Danny raises an eye and looks at them "Really that's your name?" Danny asked letting out a chuckle. "Danny Fenton". Extending his hand both Danny and the High Observant shake.

"Pleasure and I heard only great things about you," said the High Observant.

Danny rubs the back of his head and chuckles.

"Well that's comforting the last time I went in time I screwed up my future along my parents." Danny said as he let out a chuckle. He sees Clockwork's face turn from comical to dead serious.

"Well. You did again" Clockwork said making Danny stop his laugh session. The High Observant nods and opens a time window for Clock work. Wondering what Danny will say but in truth, he wants to see his reaction.

"That's Amber." Danny said with a smile. "Met her today" Wondering why they open a time window of Amber.

Clock work nods "Yes Amber McLain"

It took a minute for Danny "McLain...McLain where have I heard that name before". Trying really hard to remember where he heard it from. He notices the High Observant facepalming.

Clockwork shaking his head at the young boys denseness.

"You may know her ghost Ember McLain" Clockwork said making another time window appear showing Ember McLain. The High observant see Danny's eyes widen and pointing at Ember ghost form than back to Amber human form.

Nodding to Danny. Whose making gaping sounds from his mouth.

"What. Wait a minute you're telling that. That the most beautiful girl I met today Amber". Watching Clockwork bring the window he met her today and talk but also when she walked towards the class where Danny watched her walk to the door and stairs.

'If he was superman he would burn a hole right into her' Clockwork and the high Observant both thought.

"Turns into Ember McLain that hot ghost rocker," said Danny as his face turned red from embarrassment knowing he just called one of his enemies hot and beautiful at the same time.

"He went from beautiful to hot. You think that is a compliment" The High Observant said with a chuckle.

"To one of his enemies you think he's crushing on her." Clockwork said.

Danny's face was as red as a apple at Clockworks comment.

"Really guys. I mean yea Ember is hot and all but she is still Ember". Danny letting out a nervous chuckle. When he first saw Ember doing the concert outside his school. He remembers how she first look and that Danny was surprise to see someone as beautiful.

"Who would that thought" tease Clock work.

"I thought you know everything" Danny mumbled and folded his arms. He looks at Amber and then Ember. "How did it happen? How did she become a ghost and the way she is?" Danny asked.

Looking at Amber than to Ember he frowns.

The high Observant turns to Clockwork seeing the seeds of love starting to bloom. It was already there and if Ember never used a love spell on Danny for Sam things could have been better for the two. One less enemy but gain an ally.

But perhaps a lover in the future instead.

As he watches Clockwork explains and shows what happened to Amber in a previous time line. She getting stood up from a date and went home crying and upset. Her house caught on fire by a mysterious figure and she dying in her home broken and forgotten by her family and no friends.

"What" Danny said with anger seething out his voice.

His blue eyes turn toxic green seeing that Amber got stood up and went home that night with a broken heart. Looking at Ember he remembers her song on how it started and how she met her end. Looking down with a angry grin plastered on his face.

"I should have helped her. I should have listened to her song instead of judging her" Danny said mad at himself.

"I want to help some of the ghosts. I'm tired of fighting them and sending them back to the Ghost Zone" said Danny.

The high Observant sees something in Danny and grins. "He has determination."

and Cut.


	3. Jazz's lesson

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

 **Baetylus:** is a word denoting sacred stones that were supposedly endowed with life. In ancient Greek religion and mythology, the term was specially applied to the Omphalos,the stone supposed to have been swallowed by Cronus (who feared misfortune from his own children) in mistake for his infant son Zeus, for whom it had been substituted by Gaea.

"(sample text)" means Esperanto talking. I would translate but it would take too long.

Amity-Park, A few days later, Night-time

Jazz was checking the Fenton Finder while Wulf and Cujo stayed near her, like her own personal bodyguards. Seeing that Clockwork sent Wulf to pick up Cujo from Walker's pet impound. The puppy was happy to be free and even happier when he met Jazz. After Wulf explained to Jazz how Cujo knew Danny, Jazz instantly fell in love with the cute ghost pup. Always staying by her side at all times and in a playful mood. However, unknown to her, the puppy is much more than meets the eye.

"(Anything)" Wulf asked.

Jazz looked up from the screen and nods. "(Yes one mile from here)" Jazz said.

Jazz was lucky she learned to speak Esperanto from Tucker and Danny or else it would be a one-sided conversation. She looks at Cujo whose sniffing around the area and when his nose caught something barked in alarm.

"(He must have found their scents)" Wulf said.

Jazz nods "(Or something. Cujo go!)" Jazz said. Giving Cujo the command.

Cujo barks and soon starts to run towards the location. As Wulf touches Jazz shoulder and turns intangible the two follow Cujo through a few walls and building while Wulf turned them invisible.

"Bark, bark" Cujo barking at something in the construction site.

As Jazz and Wulf arrived in the area they look around. Turning to the Fenton Finder, Jazz notices something odd. "(Future building for Vladco? Wonder what Vlad is up to)". He's been quiet for the past few weeks there hasn't been any sight of him.

Before Danny left, he told Jazz Vlad may be up to something and should keep an eye out just in case. With the Fenton Finder leading them to the construction zone, there was no doubt that something was going on.

"(Nothing good. I heard rumors he is digging in the far reaches of the ghost zone. Why? I do not know and the place he is digging not too many ghosts go there in fear of the old Ancients that once held their dominance there.") Wulf said.

Jazz hearing this wonders what he means. As they enter in the construction site they look around for any ghost. Cujo soon started to growl at a location and when Jazz got there. She noticed a large garage. The Fenton finder started beeping rapidly in the general location.

"What's wrong Cujo?" Jazz asked the ghost pup. Turning to Wulf, he nods as he touches Jazz's shoulder they turned intangible and walked inside the garage. Jazz using a flashlight sees the large equipment. But as she looks around she turns to Wulf.

"(These machines are used for digging") Jazz said. Looking around she sees modified excavators, bulldozers, a track loader, and large drill auger. She turns to Wulf thinking what he said.

"Growl". Cujo is growling at the machines. Making Jazz wonder she walks towards the auger and notices something on the drill bit. Slowly touching it she pulls out what looks to be a broken piece of a geo crystal.

Wulf seeing this tilts his head in confusion. "(Core crystals fragments? He must be digging at the core lands outside the Ancients land") Wulf thought out loud.

Jazz looks at the crystals fragments and thinks. "What is he up to" Turning to Wulf and Cujo "(We need to watch this place more closely. Can you get more information on what's Vlad doing in the ghost zone?") Jazz asked.

Wulf slashes his claw creating a rift showing Fenton Works. As the three walk into the rift and standing on the roof of Fenton Works. Unaware to the three a shadowy knight figure walks out of the shadows and stares at them.

"They must not find out what Vlad is doing." The figure said. Turning his back he makes a portal for himself. "If they did then my plans will be ruined I cant allow that." Thought the knight.

* * *

Fenton Works Roof

"(I can ask around and look. It will take us some days.") Wulf said. Staring at the core crystal in her hand he wonders what is going on in that part of the ghost zone.

Jazz nods "(Take care and good luck. I'll ask Frostbite some questions.)" Thinking he might the have answers. She wonders what is Vlad up but also why would he dig in a part of the ghost zone where ghost's don't like to go because of the ancients?

As Wulf and Cujo left. Jazz sighs and looks up to the night sky wondering if Danny is alright. Ever since the talk with Clockwork, she can't help get a feeling that Danny's life will get more complicated and she is also worried about what her brother will go through in the upcoming year.

Walking inside the house she turns to the clock, seeing that its half past seven. "Mom, Dad you home?" Jazz asked. Walking to the kitchen she sees a note on the fridge. "Jazz, we went out for dinner and will be home late. Don't wait up. Love Mom." Jazz read aloud.

Blinking for a bit she raises an eye "Can't remember the last time mom and dad had a date night for themselves. Wow good for them. But gives me time to go to the far Frozen" Jazz thought with a smile. Grabbing the keys for the speeder she heads downstairs and into the vehicle.

"Hope Frostbite will be up" Jazz thought.

* * *

LATER Frozen north

Jazz steps out of the vehicle she puts on a heavy jacket to protect her from the tundra-like part of the ghost zone. She walks a few feet and saw two large Yeti's and standing alongside them is Frostbite. Jazz approached them with a smile and bows in respect to the leader.

"Ahh Good evening, Sister of the great one, I mean Jazz. I hope everything is going quite alright for you tonight." Frostbite said with a smile.

Jazz nods, but with a frown. "Everything is fine but Wulf, Cujo and I found this". Pulling the core crystals out of her pocket she shows Frostbite them while two of his Yeti's guard gasp.

Frostbite narrow his eyes and his voice got serious very serious. He has seen those crystals before. To get them not many ghosts would dare go there but seeing what she has in her hands. He wonders who is foolish enough to go.

"Tell me where did you get those crystals?" Frostbite asked.

Jazz gulped, she has never seen Frostbite like this. Never, yes he is a very serious leader and respectful. But this is a totally different side than what she has never seen. Danny did tell her how serious he can be.

"Vlad Plasmius has a garage full of digging equipment. We found this in one of the drill auger bit" Jazz said.

Watching Frostbite taking the crystal he turns to the yeti's and nods as he turns to Jazz. He escorts her inside the ice building.

As Jazz follows the leader he soon began his explanation. "Core crystals are the heart but also the source of ghost powers and where they come from. There are numerous types of crystals. Your brother like us has an ice core" Frostbite explained.

Remembering the day when Danny's ice core slowly started to manifest itself, Frostbite smiles at the memories showing of training Danny on how to use his ice powers and how to control them.

Jazz nods as they enter a room that looks to be like a classroom. She smiles and looks at Frostbite "School lesson" letting out a giggle.

Frostbite chuckles "At times the best answers are given to the youngest children".

"True, but I'm not the youngest." Jazz said with a giggle. She looks at a book that Frostbite gives to her open on a page. "Ice Core: Advance core, Elemental. An ice core is combined with wind and water cores. Which are rare as well. Such two elements combined are extremely rare" Jazz said as she read aloud the passage.

Thinking about her brother she looks up. Seeing that water and wind cores are even rarer she wonders how an ice core is an even more advanced core, even rarer than water and wind.

Frostbite nods and soon begins to explain more. "Indeed. Ice is very common here in the far Frozen. Such as us having an ice core. Now an Earth core such as the Box Ghost is very common."

Jazz nods and follows what Frostbite is saying but also reads the page as well. "So what are common cores?" Jazz asked.

"Depends" Frostbite answered, making Jazz confused. "An earth core is common but so are shadow cores and fire cores. Like Ember, for instance, is a common fire core but also rare as well" Frostbite said. Seeing Jazz thinking hard he turns the page for her as she reads the down the lines. Frostbite nods seeing Jazz slowly getting it "It's a double standard".

When Jazz finished reading the page "Ember is a fire core. But her power is rare. Each ghost has their own unique power. Like Danny, he has an Ice core but his ghostly wail is only unique to him".

Frostbite nods "Exactly. Each ghost is unique almost no two ghosts are the same. For instance, someone with a shadow core has control of their own shadow." Frostbite said.

"Johnny thirteen. He's a ghost who has control of his own shadow. His shadow listens to him. Attack, protect but also gather information. It all depends on how you use that power." Jazz said.

Remembering the fight Danny had with his shadow but seeing how it lost when facing light. Johnny still was able to control his shadow but also fight as well.

Jazz seeing where Frostbite is going with this, she looks up to Frostbite but soon thought of something.

"Wait, what kind of cores does a ghost have that show no elemental or shadow? Like those buzzards or those ghost squids and animals.?" Jazz asked remembering fighting them and seeing how annoying they are as well.

Frostbite chuckles and remembers asking the same question when he was a young child. "They have an ectoplasm core, a common core. The most basic core with very little power." Frostbite said.

Jazz hearing this nods but soon remember something. "Undergrowth, does he have an earth core?" Jazz asked.

Frostbite nods "Yes, but also having a water core as well. To make plants you need earth but also water. Again it's confusing but also a double standard to it. Undergrowth is an extremely powerful ghost. His power over plants make him truly invincible, but also his regeneration ability as well." Frostbite said.

Thinking of the ghost when Danny first battled him, he was happy Danny was able to overcome him.

Jazz hearing this nods. "Ok, that explains the nature of core crystals. But why is Vlad drilling and mining them?" Jazz asked.

Frostbite rubs his chin thinking the same thing. "He is mining in the core lands just outside the ancients territory. Not many ghosts go there because of who once dominated the area. But also being almost in the far reaches of the known ghost zone there to the unknown part of the ghost zone once pass that location." Frostbite said.

"Who are these Ancients?" Jazz asked. Wondering who they are, but also why everyone is afraid to head towards the location but Vlad isn't worried. That spells trouble for everyone if Vlad is up to something.

Frostbite nods. Walking to the shelf in the classroom he pulls a book out and passes it to Jazz.

"What's this?" Jazz thought, looking at the page she begins to read the passage.

"A group of powerful ancient ghosts banded together to defeat the Ghost King, by sealing away the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire, as well as cursing the Fright Knight with his own blade. These ancient ghosts imprisoned Pariah himself in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and destroyed his evil kingdom, leaving behind only his castle where they hoped he would sleep forever."

Once Jazz finished reading she turns to Frostbite who nods.

"Pariah Dark. The Ghost King. I remember what Danny almost went through and now Vlad is looking into these Ancients. But also is mining and drilling in their territory trying to mine cores. What cores is he trying to find?" Jazz asked.

Thinking and wondering what Vlad is up to she can't help but worry the plan that Vlad has.

"These cores can they be combined?" Jazz asked. Looking at Frostbite who is hard in thought "I mean what if he places them in a device or some type ring to harness its power like the ring of rage" Jazz asked. Wondering if anything was possible she hopes no one would think of something like that.

Frostbite shivers which are very unusual for him "It's not known to many ghosts but only a select and I mean very select few. But rumors of these ancients were said they wore a core crystal around their neck. Why I don't know, but I know Clockwork would know but he is forbidden by the high Observant. If you would ask he would not be able to tell you" Frostbite said.

Jazz frowns but nods as she looks at Frostbite she notices him in deep thought as he is remembering something long ago.

Frostbite remembers a time long ago when his father had told him of a story. But his grandfather told him the full story of a more powerful core. A core so powerful that it stopped Pariah dark easily, but it was broken into two pieces and one was used to stop someone as dangerous as Pariah Dark before chaos erupted more in the ghost zone. "Can Vlad be searching for the Ultimate core? The Core with all elements? It's a myth. Or someone else?" Frostbite thought.

"No! No core has ever been recorded. But the myth of the ancients wearing a piece of core crystal is just rumors from what my grandfather said. But he also said that an ultimate core crystal power truly lies within the person protecting their loved ones?" Frostbite thought, remembering the stories told to him when he was just a young Yeti.

The leader can't help wonder if these stories have some truth in them. If they do then why has no ultimate core surface itself after centuries of slumber in the core lands. But now he thinks more of the issue he remembers his father scolding his grandfather about the stories that were told to him.

One memory he remembers his father telling his grandfather that the ancients absorbed the core lands energy to stop Pariah dark. That the crystal they were used to draw the core lands to stop the evil king.

"I would never have thought these stories would come back to me this age." Frostbite thought.

Jazz sighs and looks at core crystal. "How big is the area or land to mine them? But also is Vlad that crazy or desperate to drill close or in the location where these ancients once reside the same group of people who sealed the ghost king?" Jazz wonders.

Frostbite recalls the memory of himself talking to his father about this many centuries ago when he was a young yeti. "Yes indeed. These ancients lived outside core lands. Many believed that the core lands gave them the power to stop Pariah dark. I heard tales that these Ancients had a special core. So special it was enough to stop Pariah Dark himself." Frostbite said.

That worried Jazz allot. Especially with Vlad being involved and is desperate enough to drill in a location where these ancients ghost once lived who had enough power to banish the Fright Knight and stop the ghost king as well.

"I see. Frostbite thank you for your time and I will tell Wulf to give you any information as well" Jazz said.

"Of course." Frostbite said as the two arrive back at the speeder. Frostbite waves goodbye to Jazz, as she leaves Frostbite turns to one of the Yeti's. "Make haste, summon forth Queen Dora and Lady Pandora quickly. We have in dire need of their counsel."

* * *

A few Hours Later.

Queen Dora came in flying in her dragon form with one ghostly ranger on her back as they land near Frost Bite.

Pandora is also flying in a chariot flown by ghostly Pegasus with fire manes standing near her was a ghostly Spartan warrior. As the groups land on the snowy terrain. Pandora sent an angry look at Frostbite. Queen Dora on the other hand return back to her mortal form and frown at Frostbite.

"What is the meaning of this Frostbite. To summon us at this hour of the night" Pandora said in her mighty tone. Holding her Spear in her hand glaring at the Frost Yeti King wondering why he wanted a meeting this late.

Queen Dora sighs "Evening everyone" always trying to be well mannered. She looks at Frostbite with irritation in her voice. "I agree couldn't this wait in the morning with the others as well".

Frostbite sighs and opens his hand to show them a piece of core crystal. Seeing their confused looks "Jasmine, the great one's older sister brought me this. It's from the Core lands". When he said that both females sent each other a glance. "Vlad is digging or mining in the core lands where the ancients once reside." Frostbite said.

Pandora froze in fear. She had a terrified look on her face. She looks at the core crystal in his hand. "Inside. Tell your guards to swear in secrecy no one can know of this. Frostbite, to the ice caravan." Pandora commanded.

Dora looks worried. Ever since she took over the crown in her realm she was brought up to speed with certain problems that will cause an issue in the Ghost Zone. One of those issues is happening right now.

The ghostly ranger looks at Dora. "My Queen?"

Even the ghostly Sparta warrior is stunned at Pandora words. "Goddess Pandora?".

"Do it!" Dora said.

"You as well!" Pandora ordered.

Frostbite looks at his guard. "Stay with them. Go to the library and tell them what I told Jasmine"

"At once" the frost Yeti saluted his arm towards his chest where his heart is and bows at them.

As the spartan and ranger leave. Frostbite turns to Pandora who nods while Dora stood next to her. As the three are on the chariot. Pandora with the rings ordered the Pegasus to fly.

* * *

ICE Caravan.

Once they arrived at a snow cover mountain. Frostbite points to the opening of the mountain. As the pegasus flies in the mountain and land. Dora looks around shock to see a mountain hollowed out.

"What is this place?" Dora asked. Looking around she remembers they fly almost at the start of the Far Frozen leading another entrance in the far frozen into the ghost zone.

"A fortress. A place to hide but also to fight" Pandora said. Walking around she sighs. Remembering the last time she was here she looks at Frostbite who also nods.

"Yes. I was a young Yeti when I was first told of this place by my grandfather. You knew my grandmother Pandora. The fights against the ghost king and his skeleton army". Frostbite said as started to walk while the two females follow him.

"Indeed. She was a great warrior and a dear friend. Pariah dark took her away as well my late beloved husband Epimetheus" Pandora said sadly. Remembering her late husband and dear friend long ago.

Dora looks away sadly. As they arrive in a room with a large table. Frostbite sighs "I hoped to never see this ever again. But now I'm afraid this place must be used once more".

Pandora sighs as she walks in. Dora looks around and sees weapons, armor but also boxes. "This place looks it hasn't been used in centuries? Or maybe millenniums"

Before, Pandora and Frostbite spoke, "Because it hasn't." Clockwork voice echoed.

Appearing in a room with the high Observant. "It's late you three, what is going on? To be here without the others makes me wonder what you know or have heard?" The High Observant asked with a yawn.

Pandora narrow her eyes on the High Observant. She never liked his kind especially the others who try to tell Clockwork on how to do his job. They are always scheming and manipulating everyone for their own gain.

"Lord Clockwork, High Observant. Good evening," Dora said with a bow.

Clockwork nods his head and turns to his baby form. The high Observant looks at Pandora and Frostbite and nods at them. As they walk to seats themselves. Frostbite looks at them and tells them the events of his night when Jazz came over hours ago.

Pandora tightened her fists. Listening to what Frostbite is telling them she closes her eyes and glares at her hands remembering her late husband Epimetheus who sacrificed himself to save a large group of ghost but also dealt a large blow to the skeleton army.

"I see," Dora said. Listening to the events that have happened she looks at Clockwork. "How do we proceed with this issue? But also who else should be here to discuss the issue?" Dora said.

Pandora slams her fists on the table "We take out Plasmius once and for all. We wait for no one we strike and end him. He has caused trouble for the ghost zone but also trouble for young Danny and his friends".

"That is true. Plasmius has caused me and my people trouble as well" Frostbite said. Knowing what happens with the infinity map and that he tries to steal it whenever he can.

Dora looks at Pandora, Frostbite and seeing stopping Plasmius before he causes any more trouble later on. "I agree"

The high Observant sighs. "We shouldn't."

"WHAT" Pandora in a roar. Slamming all four of her fist on the table. She glares at him for his answer. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't. One reason" demanding an answer from him.

Clockwork turns to his old form and sighs knowing this will cause a problem among everyone. "We stop Plasmius. Fright Knight will break the core crystal on the Mausoleum releasing Queen dark and Pariah jr much earlier than I would expect it".

When Clockwork said that. Pandora, Frostbite gasp loudly.

Dora shivered. She remembers a time when she was a very young ghost child princess she met Queen Dark and Pariah jr long ago. She never liked that ghostly black smoke dress of a queen (Think Morticia from Addams Family).. Her crown of black smoke circling around her and her necklace with a pendant of a gemstone seemed to power her. Her son was even worse.

He was almost a carbon copy of Pariah dark with his white face with a red outline, long green hair. Green eyes with two small gray horns on the sides of his head slowly growing. With a small crown on his head glowing and golden diamond bracelets on his wrists.

Pandora looks at Clockwork. "What have you seen?".

Clockwork sighs "Trouble and Danger. But if we all work together. We can stop the Dark Family".

Frostbite didn't like to hear this. He leans back on his chair and looks at the master of time "How is Pariah Dark released?".

Dora gasp while Pandora shivered and Frostbite narrows his eyes on the time master.

Clockwork changes his old form to a child form. "I don't know. After the battle with Plasmius and his ultimate core. I can't see Daniel's future but I can see others futures. I can see we win but the devastation to the ghost zone is great but will recover".

Dora shakes her head "I have known Sir Phantom for two years, the boy is slowly becoming a man with a great destiny".

Frostbite chuckles "Indeed. Danny is special".

"That he is. But yet we have to sit back and let him fight for us. Why?" Pandora asked. "This is our fight, why would we allow him to fight for us. I know he means well and he wants to help. But this is a fight...that can end terribly for everyone here." Pandora said.

Dora, Frostbite, and Clockwork understanding what Pandora is saying. That Danny shouldn't be involved, but knowing him he would want to help, no matter the risk.

The high Observant shrugs shoulder "What do you expect from a hero. I have met the young man once and I have seen the caring and devoted side of him. A ghost with humanity still intact. Where is he?".

Clockwork chuckled "In the Seventies getting to know someone later on to save the future. But he has to return back to our time and the girl will die in her time due to a terrible situation" Opening a time window everyone sees Danny in the lunchroom talking to an Auburn brunette girl who is giggling.

Pandora seeing them smiling reminds herself and her late husband. "They look happy. He looks so happy".

"They do. I haven't seen Phantom this happy" said Dora. Seeing the girl laugh and Danny smiling.

Frostbite nods and smiles "Hopefully he will find love and the girl will find peace"

Clockwork shakes his head getting everyone attention.

"No! She won't instead they will be enemies. But it can change if Pandora is willing to part something she has." Clockwork said..

Pandora looks at Clockwork and back to the screen. "Name it! What is it?" she asked quickly with determination in her voice.

The high Observant already granted Clockwork what he needs. To let an item appear in a different time no problem. But the item they need belongs to someone. That he needs to get on his own.

"The Baetylus" The high Observant said.

Pandora grins "A sacred stone, which is supposedly endowed with life". Looking at Clockwork she looks back at the time window where Danny and the girl laughing. "The Baetylus it's meant for her is it".

"Yes," Clockwork said. "I have seen over 173,274,321 number of parallel time streams. Many where we lose Danny in the fight others he loses Danielle his clone but he sees her as a daughter. Others where he lost his sister or friends. A path I try to avoid to take due to him falling into a depression which he never comes out of."

Everyone remain silent. Hearing what Clockwork said each of them looks at each silent agreeing that they won't let Danny end up in a depression.

Frostbite leans back and looks at Clockwork "The great one, Danny. His daughter, Danielle against Pariah dark his queen and their spawn."

Frostbite didn't like this and he looks at everyone reminding them of someone as well they are forgetting. "But what of Fright Knight. He will stand with the Dark's conquest." Frostbite said.

Pandora nods "Indeed. I remember that vile queen and evil spawn they made". Spitting on the floor wondering how such an evil spawn could have been created. "What needs to be done!" Pandora demanded.

Clockwork looks at Frostbite, Pandora and smiles "In due time everything will fall in place. As you know well Frostbite, young Daniel does have someone always watching him and caring for him. She will not sit still and watch Daniel go in alone. She even has come to you asking questions."

Dora looks at Clockwork "You mean his sister Jasmine. I haven't met her but it seems to me you are telling us. She will help Sir Phantom against Dark family or Fright Knight."

Everyone hearing this wonders what Clockwork is talking about. As the time master makes a window appears, showing Jazz in the Fenton Peeler fighting against an evil version of himself.

Frostbite looks at the weapon in her hand and slowly rubs his chin. "Interesting" watching how the weapon works, the Yeti remembers seeing a comic that Danny left behind.

"She can fight and isn't afraid to protect her family. A worthy cause but with no training, she will most likely endanger herself." Pandora said.

"Everyone has to start somewhere. Even I started long ago and stopped. But people around me supporting me and encouraging me she can be a great aid to Phantom and her family" said Dora speaking from experience herself.

"As some of you don't know. After a certain incident with Daniel, I took him as an apprentice. Teaching him and explaining to him about the ghost zone." As Clockwork slowly tells them. Everyone minus the High Observant is shocked "Indeed this battle will the toughest for the Phantom family and if they win. We will have a new line" said Clockwork.

Everyone at the table understands what Clockwork is saying.

Dora smiles and nods her head as she looks at Frostbite who smiles. They look at Pandora who is watching Danny talking and smiling.

"Clockwork what are they saying?" Pandora asked. Interested in hearing their conversation she wonders what kind of person she is before she becomes Danny enemy.

The master of time increases the volume of the time stream from his time scepter. Everyone hearing Danny laugh. "I'm serious Amber. I use to play the guitar when I was younger. But when I got to high school I just didn't have time. All my school activities and my parent's work keeps me very busy".

"Alright I believe you but I want to hear you play!" Amber said.

Danny coughed "What seriously. I'm going to sound so bad, it's been two years since I picked up a guitar."

Everyone watches Amber talk to Danny and smile at her. "And I will be there to help you along the way. So relax baby pop its ok everyone always needs a refresher course."

"She's sweet and caring," Pandora said looking at Clockwork. "How did she become an enemy to him while they enjoy each other's company?"

Clockwork sighs and his form changes to an old man. "Things change and it's not always for the better".

And Cut


	4. Drama in high school nd life

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

This chapter. Leaving some character growth in the story to be crucial for the upcoming chapters for DannyxEmber fluff.

Amity Park the 70's a few weeks later

Danny slowly rolled out of bed and looked at the clock on his nightstand, it read ten minutes to five. Letting out a groan seeing as he beat his alarm clock by twenty minutes, he slowly got out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom to do his morning routine.

Coming out of the bathroom, he walks to the middle of the room and started the exercise regime that Clockwork tasked him to do. At first, he thought the ghost of time lost his mind with old age finally catching up to him. Now he just does what Clockwork told him without complaint, seeing as in the end, he'd never win against him. Now he slowly began doing the stretches and goes into a deep meditative trance for ten minutes to prepare his mind.

After the ten minute's he started to do a few push-ups, he started out at a slow pace and then increasing his speed; mentally counting from one to a hundred. After that, he changes it up and does sit-ups, exactly the same as when he did the push-ups. Lastly, he jumps up and started doing some basic squats. After he completed the last one he stopped.

Letting out a yawn he walks towards the door frame where Clockwork installed a metal bar. Wondering why Clockwork wants him to exercise like this three days a week, he puts on some weights on his wrist, a weighted vest around his stomach and then put on a pair of ankle weights. Danny managed to jump up and grab the bar to start. He knows this will do good for him but at the same time he cant help wonder how much will this do for him.

But also he shouldn't have whined about the twenty-five pounds of weight instead, Clockwork doubled the weights to fifty for his whining. Now he knows not to go against him for he could've made it much worse.

Seeing that he still one of the shortest teens in his grade, Sam his best friend whose a girl is taller than him by an inch or two.

He still can't believe Clockwork is making him do all this. But, letting out a sigh. He knows Clockwork is only looking out for him. He has done much for Danny and at times Danny wonders what he can do for the Time Keeper.

Landing on the floor and wiping the sweat off his head. He turns to the clock seeing its fifteen minutes to seven. Groaning he walks out of the room and begins the long jog around the park.

Once outside he sees the sun slowly rising. Taking a deep breath he sighs happily. Cracking his neck he wonders how his school is going to be tomorrow.

"Huh?" Danny said as he saw Glady, who is dressed in her Sunday dress.

"Morning Danny. Are you going to attend church this morning?" Glady asked with a smile.

"No quite the opposite. I will be jogging around the park this morning for a bit. But have fun and be careful." Danny said with a smile of his own..

"Of course Danny. Enjoy your jog." Glady said with a smile..

As Danny soon starts to jog he begins to think how different the seventies is compared to his time. From the number of people going to church and how the community and neighbors are with outside people, it's very different. Something that Danny isn't used to. When back his own time no one would stare at him or whisper here in this time you're an outsider.

His neighborhood everyone helped and looked out for each other. It was a different time era that Danny wasn't used to at all.

Of course, people ask questions and some people let their imagination's run wild. He has heard people talk about marriage who look to be fresh out of high school. Something he remembers his grandma talking when her mother his great grandmother did.

"Man the next time some old geezer complains how things are different when he was young. I'm definitively not going to argue with them." Danny thought with a chuckle to himself. He soon makes it to the park and began to jog around.

As he slowed down, he stops and takes a few breaths. Walking to the water fountain he drinks some water and begins to catch his breath.

"Man this is ridiculous been doing this routine for the past two weeks." Danny thought stretching out. Letting out a yawn he covers his mouth and begins to walk back to the boarding house.

"I wonder how things are going back home?" Danny thought.

Clockwork sent him a message saying everything is fine and that Jazz is looking into one of Vlad's newest plans. Seeing he is up to something Danny wonders what the fruit loop is up to.

'"Nothing good that I know." Danny thought. Letting out a sigh, he passes the trailer park and sees Chester and Timmy talking to a few children. Seeing them off and Chester telling the children something, he sees Danny.

"Morning Danny, I see you're doing your morning run!" Chester said.

"Sup man!" Timmy said.

Both Timmy and Chester saw Danny last week jogging around the park. Neither of them had time to ask why until now.

"Yup. Promise my parents will do some exercise don't want to let my self go. So why are you up this early?" Danny asked.

"Dude no offense, but do you really need to exercise. I mean what you did to Remy and Francis was pretty awesome." Timmy said with a chuckle, remembering the first day Danny came.

"That poor locker will have Francis face imprint for a long time!" Chester said laughing.

"It was an accident and besides I haven't been helping my parents much since I'm here and most of my exercise came from their line of work. Other than that, why were a bunch of kids around you guys?" Danny asked, wondering why all those kids were around Chester.

"Ohh those kids. We are teaching them about how to camp and being a scout. When Timmy and I use to live in Dimmsdale, we were in the squirrely Scouts and later on, Sugar cream scout's from Timmy's mother. Last year, both of us became scouts master from both scouts and we teach what we know to the kids around town. Today both of us are showing them what's safe and what to do for shelter" answer Chester.

Danny is shocked seeing the kids going around the park gathering items. He turns to Chester and Timmy "Haven't been camping in a while. Never was a scout but to hear you and Timmy being scoutmasters at your age, wow!" Danny said.

Timmy chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his head. "Yeah my mom she is a work horse. She literally is one of the top Scoutmaster's in the state, heck I heard rumors once. She braided her under pit hair and use it as a rope." Timmy said.

Danny doesn't know if he should be disturbed or impressed.

"Wow." Danny said while Chester nods remembering hearing those rumors as well.

"Yup. So what's going on with you?" Chester said.

Danny looks confused while Chester shakes his head. "What is going on with me?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, you know who we are talking about!" Timmy said with a grin.

Chester blinks and stares at Danny while Timmy looks at Chester and back to Danny.

"You haven't heard? You know how you and Amber are always together and talking?. I mean you two are literally the whole talk around the school" Danny looks surprised at this while Chester slaps his forehead.

"Really man, I mean!" Timmy said as his jaw dropped wondering how Danny hasn't heard the rumors or talks.

"Really?" Danny said shocked. "Why? I mean I'm just the new kid".

Chester sighs at Danny wondering if he knows what the talk is about him in school.

"The same new kid who made a rumor about Francis and Remy being scared that chicken out of a game because the new beat them. The same new kid who took them both down and knocked Francis out cold with his locker".

"Where do you get all your information?" Danny asked. This is the first he has heard this and wonders how he gets this type of attention but in his own time and high school life he can't.

"You're like Timmy" "Hey" Timmy whines and interrupts. While Chester finished his sentence "Asking me where I get my information. You would be surprised what people talk and being quiet and listening to others can get you." Chester said shrugging his shoulders. "But seriously between us guys, are you and Amber together and dating?" Chester said.

Danny blinks in surprise "What no way. Why do people think we are?" Danny said.

Wondering how did this happen how can he date her? Would he date her yea he would "Me and Amber dating?".

Rolling his eyes but he stops and thinks about it. 'I mean yea she is beautiful and yeah she rocks. She also was nice enough to help me get back to playing the electric guitar again but dating?" Danny thought, thinking about the situation.

"I mean if she said yes I would be happy but yet..." Danny stops his train of thought when Timmy spoke.

"No just people talking. I mean its kind of obvious you like her" Timmy said. Showing one the kids how to do a proper knot to tie it to a tree. "I mean you two are always together and talking".

"And alone in the music room last Friday." Chester added.

Danny blinks and turns red. Looking away at the two "Where did you hear that from?" Danny asked.

Timmy chuckles while Chester grins. "You forget, Timmy and I help around the school with shows and activities. We are allowed in certain times and days when other students aren't." Chester answered.

Danny muttering underneath his breath wondering how long did Timmy and Chester stay at school. Amber gave him a lesson for an hour and she left to get home friday afternoon.

"Just be careful Danny." Timmy warned.

This got Danny's attention "Of what?" Wondering to be careful of what. He sees their shock reactions on their face. "I don't get it, to be careful of what?" Danny asked.

Chester and Timmy both stopped and looks at Danny. Both of them turn to each other than back to Danny.

"He doesn't know!" They both said in unison.

"Know what" demanded Danny. "Just tell me already" Tapping his foot getting irritated. Wondering what he is missing. Timmy notices some parents coming to pick up the children.

"Hold on," Chester said. Watching more parents picking the kids up both Chester and Timmy waved the kids good bye while parents thank both teens.

"Let's go get a milkshake," Timmy said.

Danny shrugs his shoulders and follows them.

Danny Blinks at the Location where they are. 'This is where the Nasty burger will be in the future' shrugging his shoulders, the three walk inside and order a drink.

"Fine, we order. Now tell me what is it?" Danny asked.

Timmy sighs wondering how he can start this. "Have you ever met the McLains? Amber parents or family?" Timmy asked.

"Nope," Danny said as he shakes his head.

Chester sighs wondering how they can explain this to Danny "Well have you been passed over Telltale st? Where all those very nice suburban homes are?"

"Yeah, been around there lots of times. I'm a few blocks away from there. I know Timmy lives on the other side of town. It's still nicer there too." Danny said. Wondering what does this have to do with anything.

Chester and Timmy smirk. Pointing to the window, Danny sees allot of cars driving. Turning to them he asked. "What does that mean?" Danny asked.

Timmy drinks his milk shake and grins "That my friend is where Amber is ever Sunday morning with her parents and community." Timmy said.

Something inside Danny clicked. Remembering reading something about this he looks at the window and turns to Timmy and Chester with a serious face. "There was a name I heard a week ago. One of the girls in our class was talking about her, Tootie." Danny said.

"Tootie" Timmy whispered to himself in a sad tone. "I use to know her really well. What did she say about the person?" Timmy asked.

Danny notices something is off with Timmy when he mentions her name. Looking at Chester seeing him shake his head. "Heard her say a name. Susan something." Danny said.

"Ahh her" Chester said. Looking at Timmy who is shaking his head. "Susan Lake...well I mean Batad. She used to live a few minutes away from Amber. Same church same community and all. I guess you heard what happen to her" answer Chester.

Wondering what Danny knows or heard. Both Chester and Timmy sigh.

"Sort of. She moved out of her parents home and doesn't go to school anymore. Not sure what the story is." Danny said.

Timmy takes off his cap and scratches his head. Chester starts chewing on the straw and shrugged his shoulders. "She got married." Chester said like it was nothing new or strange.

"Really that young from what I heard Tootie say she is only seventeen besides that she started this year as a senior." Danny said. Wondering why she got married so young but also did her parents allow it.

"And this is where we are going to tell be careful dude." Timmy said as he finished his milkshake and looks at the bottom of it wondering how things are so different here than back at Dimmsdale.

"You may think we are crazy but this is what the story is. The reason why she got married she got pregnant by her boyfriend Charlie Batad who lives a few blocks away from me. He works at some bank with his dad. He dropped out of school got a house and now works in the bank and Susan mom is teaching her to be a housewife." Timmy said.

Danny looks at Timmy who mutters.

"A proper house wife. Cook, clean take care of the house that kind of stuff" Timmy said muttering to himself.

Danny almost chocked on his milk shake looking at them both wondering if they are pulling his leg. He can see how serious the two are. Looking into his milkshake wondering what would happen if something like that happened to him. Granted his parents would want him to finish school and the girl as well but this. He finds it hard to believe.

"Wait. House wife. I mean she can still be in school can't she?" Danny asked. "She has nine months before the baby comes" Danny slowly whispers seeing Timmy and Chester annoyed looks. Wondering what he said was wrong?

Chester looks at him "Why do you think most of teenagers are trying to live our lives, not the lives our parents wanted us for them selves. What ever place you came from doesn't work here. Heck from what I heard there are other places just like Amity Park ...maybe worse. At times when I listen to my dad. I roll my eyes telling him things have to change. Stuff like this can't keep going" Chester said.

"Yeah man. My parents dated in high school and got married a year later. I don't know how things work with your family but here in Amity Park nothing is going to change unless someone or enough of us come together to change this world" said Timmy. "Dimmsdale was great and all but when Doug Dimma Dome died, a lot of companies went under. The town went through a depression and my dad had to relocate for work and same for my mom".

"People here have their own community and when they see us they see outsider's" Chester said. "Not someone from this town or regular people just trying to get by in life. But my dad says it's the same almost the whole country sooner or later we got to change that."

"But Susan is missing out and so is Charlie" Danny added. All the times he remembers his grandparents talking but now he started to see what his Aunt Alicia is all about now.

"Yea and when Susan and Charlie told their parents. Susan parents basically disowned her for her safety." Timmy said. Danny got confused and Timmy sighs, "The community the church would shun the family because your child had a child out of wedlock. Charlie begged his parents and they welcomed her." Timmy said.

"Yea everyone talked about Susan. Nasty rumors. Her parents were getting whispers rude remarks and from what I heard her mother got kicked out of the book club and church choir" Chester said.

"Yup if Susan parents didn't do that for her. Her family would be outcast and their lives a living hell" Timmy said.

Wondering how a community would do this. Chester just sighs and moves along with his life.

Danny gulped. Hearing all this he looks down and thinks back about all those fights he had against Ember when she would try to take over the town by mind controlling everyone. But hearing what Chester and Timmy are saying he can't but help and wonder if Ember was right?

'Such a jerk. After what Clockwork told me what happened to her. She just wanted her generation to break free from these chains. I know times change but hearing all this from them. Makes me wonder if I should have listened to more what my grandparents said' thought Danny.

"Danny be careful" Timmy warning Danny and letting him know what he is getting himself into.

Chester nods "I know a few things that is going on what to know?" Chester asked.

Danny nods. "Yea what do you know about Amber and her family and how do you know?" Danny asked.

Chester nods and thinks where to start.

"Amber parents are strict. Very strict. Their oldest son Michael joined the army right after high school that was three years ago. Wanted to change his life and not want the life his parents had lined up for him. Their father, James Mclain told him to never come back. He works in some corporate office called Axion. The man is stubborn and scowls allot also when he tells you to do something he expects it to be done." Chester said.

Danny narrows his eyes when he heard the name Axion. Both Timmy and Chester wonder where did that come from. "Go on seems like a pleasant fellow" Danny said muttering to them.

"Michael, twenty-two now, graduated with top honors in Casper high maybe in the state from what I know. Good guy, high grades smart kid. Played sports played piano and helped out allot in the community. But had some issues what the church and community does he was kicked out of the family after joining the army. From what I heard he wanted to go into politics after his service is up." Chester said.

Danny hearing this nods. "Go on."

"Amber is the middle child sixteen turning seventeen next year. You talk to her not much is known about her. She gets picked on by the A-listers." Chester said.

"Why!" Danny almost demanded, making Timmy and Chester look at him.

"Michael. When he was in Casper high his Freshman yr. He dethroned the A-lister of his grade and the next grades to a point some of them left Casper high or never got in his way. Some of these A-listers are the younger siblings that we have to deal with today" Timmy said.

Danny nods his head. Already liking Amber brother seeing what he did but also now knows why the A-lister love to target her more. But ever since he arrived they have been hesitant to do something to Amber when Danny is around.

"Her little sister Lisa she is nine years old. She looks up to Amber and they are close. Since Michael left both of them felt something lost between the family. Lisa is smart and she is a great artist. I have seen some of her paintings at the elementary school when Timmy and I go there to help move the tables and chairs." Chester said.

Timmy nods "Yeah she looks like she can draw the next Crimson Chin comics." Timmy said.

Danny never knew this about Ember. Wondering why. He can't recall any time Ember say anything? But most of the time the two are fighting and talking is usually witty banter at each other.

Chester wasn't done. "Her mother Angela Mclain" Chester stops talking sighs and shakes his head.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Angela Mclain. Top housewife in any household. If something went wrong you can count on her to fix the problem easily. "Ain't that the truth." Timmy said while Chester continues to talk. "She doesn't like Ember playing rock music." Chester said as he glares at Timmy and rolls his eyes.

Danny nods "How so? The top housewife"

"The bake sale committee last year was short by a few hundred dollars. Following week she managed to double the earnings with a pie contest. That housewife knows the game and everything I mean everything. She can see through any guy I mean it. From what I heard some guy tried to talk to Amber outside in front of the church. She made that guy cry." Chester said.

Danny is left speechless hearing this. Thinking this is a joke he looks at Chester seeing how serious he is.

"Danny. You're a cool guy and we just don't want to see you get hurt." Timmy said.

Danny nods seeing where this is going. Wondering about Amber he can't help but think more about her. When they were alone Friday at the music room when she was showing him on how to replay the guitar again. Something inside Danny made him smile something he hasn't ever felt when he went out with Valerie or even hanged out with Sam.

'Sam' thinking about her. Seeing how different but similar the both are Danny can't but help think how good Sam has been to him as a friend.

"Chester" Danny calling his name in a serious voice "Where do you get your information?"

Chester smiles "I'm the local paperboy. I got friends who are journalist's in Amity Newspaper. They live in that community and I listen to the gossip and also work in the shops. All those guys talk and I listen"

Danny nods "Well thanks for the info guys and I'll be careful"

"You're still going to try to date her aren't you?" Timmy asked with a grin.

Danny chuckles and waves them goodbye.

As he leaves the future building of the Nasty Burger. He begins to make his way to where he is staying. As he turns the corner he notices a woman parked Oldsmobile Omega and the trunk of the car open slowly pulling out a spare tire that got away from her.

"Oh dear" The tire falling from her hand started to roll. Danny luckily enough stopped the tire and picked it up. Walking to the woman he sighs and carries the tire.

"Here you go Ms. I think this rolled away from you" smile Danny.

The woman looks at Danny and smiles "Yes it did, thank you, young man." The woman said.

She was surprised at the teenager bringing her the tire but also even more surprised he didn't say she dropped this saying it was her fault.

"Daniel DunBroch. But everyone calls me Danny, Ms." Danny said introducing himself to the woman.

The woman eye's Danny very carefully. Seeing him wearing clothes that are for exercising but the name stood out to her "DunBroch heard that name from somewhere but where?" The woman thought loudly.

Danny looks confused and sees the woman staring at him and something about the woman reminds him of someone. He sees her auburn hair and eyes "From what my grandparents and mother told me. The name comes from the Highlands".

"Ahhh, I see not many people know the high lands. I see your parents taught you then. Its always good to see someone children remembering their roots." The woman said.

"Yea something my parents and grandparents talk allot about. Would you like me to help you ms?" Danny said offering to change the tire while the woman snaps her attention back to him.

"Oh, that would be sweet of you." The woman said.

"Its no problem my dad always taught me, try to help others along the way." Danny said with a smile.

Reaching in the trunk of the car taking the lug wrench he hears a woman calling someone ignoring it. He smiles and goes to help remove the tire. Turning to the new woman seeing some blonde woman he looks at the woman light auburn hair. Shrugging his shoulders he tries to turn the nut on the tire and wouldn't budge.

"Great it won't budge. Maybe Clockwork saw this happening somewhere in my future." Danny mutters as he looking around, seeing both women who were talking.

He quickly transforms into his ghost form. This time using his ghost form he uses the strength and removes the lug nuts from the wheel. While both women are still talking. Danny lifts the car slowly off the air removes the tire and places the spare on it. Quickly placing the lug nuts on the tire he quickly tightens them and reverts back to his human form.

Picking up the tire and lug wrench he places them in the trunk while the woman turns to Danny. "That quickly!' The woman said amazed how quick he did it.

"Yea it was nothing ms. Enjoy the rest of your day ladies" Danny waves at them and makes his way to Glady home but as he turns to the corner he sees Timmy and Chester.

"Guys?"

"Dude what happen. Why did Mrs. Mclain and Mrs. Cross talking to you" Timmy said.

Danny stops and looks at Timmy "That was Amber mom. Wow, now I know where she gets her looks from" Poking his head around the corner, seeing a well-mannered woman who is very beautiful, but more than just eye candy. "Yup, wonder if Amber will get those features later on." Danny thought.

"Danny, hello, pay attention!" Chester said.

"Sorry" Danny apologizing wondering what they saw. "What did you see?" Danny asked.

"We just saw you put the tire in her care and the lug wrench." Timmy said..

Danny nods and explains to them what happen as they walk to his building. Both Timmy and Chester couldn't believe what they are hearing as they come to a stop both teens from the seventies look at Danny.

"Man, don't know how you did it but good luck. You're going to need it." Timmy said.

"The dad is the worst." said Chester.

* * *

Next Day Monday.

Casper High

Walking to School, Danny groans 'Memo to self go to bed early on Sunday for extra sleep'. Feeling his muscles hurt with the exercise in the morning. He hopes Thursday exercise day will be easier. But for some odd reason, the weights felt heavier.

Once inside the school he hears someone scream his name "DunBroch".

Danny groans seeing it's going to be a long Monday. Seeing Remy, Francis and the rest of the A-listers walking. Danny just walks to his locker to ignore them. But as he reaches to his locker. He blinks seeing it broken and thrashed.

"You should really take care of your locker." Veronica said.

"Yea, don't want your stuff to be lost or taken" Chad said with a sly grin.

Danny blinks and shrugs his shoulders standing in front of his locker broken and damage and the locker door barely hanging.

"Well I'm happy it was taken out of its misery. I was feeling sorry for it seeing it had Francis ugly imprinted face on it. But now I'm upset I won't see that face to remind me when he was knocked out." Danny said.

Everyone started to laugh or giggle. Even Trixie and Veronica giggle at the insult. Tad, Chad, and Remy snicker at the insult. Francis, on the other hand, turns red from rage. Tightening his fist he pulls back and aims at Danny.

Danny unaware what Francis is doing reaches for his locker door and frowns seeing it came off he holds it in front of him. Sighing he turns around unknown the danger that awaits him and still holding the locker door.

Francis punches Danny but instead hitting his chest he punches the locker with his fist making his eyes widen.

"AHH" and soon started to scream in pain.

Danny blinks looks at Francis punching his locker door. "Whoa, don't you think your face already took enough punishment even it belongs to you. Now it's your fist." Danny said.

More, more laughter is heard through the hall. Amber who was walking saw the A-listers in front of Danny locker and when she saw Francis about to punch Danny as he was turning. She saw Danny unharmed but also cracking another joke and insult to Francis.

"Oh man can this get any better" A random student said.

Francis dropping on his knees letting out a cry of pain. Remy rolls his eyes and walks to Francis with Tad and Chad next to him to go to the nurse. Trixie and Veronica can't believe how Danny did it.

"You're something. Just watch it." Trixie said.

With the A-lister leaving Amber walks to Danny "Some show baby-pop". Standing next to him she looks at his locker and shakes her head.

"What. Where oh come on I missed one." Danny said with a slight whine..

Amber giggles "Funny. So anything interesting this weekend?".

"Nope. Just homework on Friday night. Saturday wrote a letter to my parents and Sunday morning, just my exercise. OH! Also found out Timmy and Chester are scouts master." Danny said.

Before Amber spoke, Chester and Timmy turned the corner "Yea we been Scoutmaster's since fourteen" Timmy said. "Morning Danny, Amber".

"Danny saw what you did. Hi Amber" Chester said.

Amber grins "I guess you two didn't missed the show".

Chester nods "But the locker door was finally put out of its misery"

Everyone chuckles and looks at Danny "Where do you come up with this stuff?" Timmy asked.

"Comics, where else" answer Danny. "So Amber anything new?" Danny asked. Seeing he doesn't see her on the weekends since he started three weeks ago. He wonders he doesn't see her around the area but with the chat from Timmy and Chester, yesterday revealed much more than he had known.

"Yup. Got the latest vinyl of Ac/dc" Amber said with a smile.

Danny's eyes widen "Sweet. I have been meaning to get it and hear it. Can't wait to hear it". He has heard it on his computer but to actually hear it on a record he never did and wanted too.

Amber blinks and looks at Danny "Wait, you like rock music. I mean yeah you have the electric guitar but rock?" Staring at him wearing the same dark blue jeans white sneakers and a white button shirt. "I mean your taste of rock clothes don't show it." Amber said.

Danny rolls his eyes "Funny. I recently change my wardrobe going with a mix of things. Besides not all of us wear black pants and a vest to go with those shirts and got to admit those ankle boots are nice".

Amber blushes at the complaint but smiles at Danny "Who else besides Ac/dc".

Danny grins remembering listening to a lot of rock music growing up because of his parents he chuckles. "The Who, Led Zeppelin, Queen, oh and Pink Floyd, The Stones and can't forget Aerosmith." Danny said. 'But I cant also forget the one's I grew up in middle school and high school from my own time.' thought Danny.

Timmy and Chester look at each other and nods. Seeing Amber whose eyes widen and she slowly started to drool. "Yup she is totally into him" whisper Chester.

"Most definitely" Timmy added.

"Yea they are great. Hopefully one day I will be there too" Amber said with a smile. 'Who I'm I kidding with the way my parents are and the letter I recently got from Michael telling me not to give up. I don't know.' thinking to herself she sighs.

"Would love to see that and don't forget about me. I will buy your ticket to see you jam on stage. I know you'll make it big you just need to find that right song or that right inspiration to make those songs" smile Danny.

Chester and Timmy glance at each other seeing how Danny is.

Amber is turning red and looks away "Really?" Amber asked whispering lowly.

Danny nods "Really"

"Well hate to interrupt you love birds" Timmy started.

"But we are going to be late for class" Chester Finished.

Danny blushes hearing what they said. As he looks at Amber he watches her eyes widen and stare at Danny with a smile on her face.

'I never felt like this before. I also don't feel bothered or embarrassed when he said lovebirds. I must be really falling for her?' Danny thought. As the bell rings the four leave to go to class.

* * *

LATER English class

With everyone taking seats the English and the glass starts the English teacher smiles "Well we have a group project that will last us to the end of the year. Group of six".

Everyone is shocked, they never had such a big group like that. As the English teacher smiles "I will read your names and please turn the desks in a group of six's."

Danny is hoping at least Timmy, Chester and Amber are in a group. The same is said for the other three. As the last group is read "Danny, Chester, Timmy with Amber, Tootie and Chloe"

"Oh no!" Timmy in a whisper sadly.

Chester groans "Damn".

Danny shrugs his shoulders and walks towards the area. As he looks at the girls "Hi Danny DunBroch." Danny said introducing himself.

"Tootie and this is my best friend Chloe Carmichael." Tootie said.

"A Pleasure." Chloe said.

Amber nods and notices Timmy looking nervous getting Danny attention. He sees Timmy and Chester appearing.

Chloe looks at Chester "McBadbat"

Timmy gives Chester a look asking to play nice making Chester sigh "Carmichael you look nice".

Chloe raises an eye she has never heard Chester say anything nice to her just hi and later but she sees Tootie giving her a pleading look. Letting out a sigh knowing her best friend likes Timmy allot "Thanks".

"Am I missing something here?" Danny said whispering to Amber. "I mean it looks to me Timmy likes Tootie and Tootie like Timmy. But Chester and Chloe they are trying to help their best friend out?".

"Right you didn't grow up here" answer Amber. "I'll tell you later after school by my locker".

Danny nods.

* * *

After school

As the bell rings and the school day is over. Danny meets Amber at her locker. Wondering what is going on with Timmy and Tootie and why Chester doesn't pay much attention to Chloe. "Alright, I'm here. So spill"

"Right. So Tootie has an older sister named Vicky, she is Twenty-two years old. She used to babysit a lot of the kids in the neighborhood. Like she babysat Timmy, Chester and a kid name A.J but he moved and a bunch more. She was like the town local baby sitter." Amber said.

Danny nods his head confuse "Sounds to me like a cartoon" letting out a chuckle making Amber giggle.

"Oh on the contrary. Vicky wasn't the nicest baby sitter. From what I heard from Michael she would torture the kids. Break stuff and blamed the kids called their parents getting them into huge trouble. " Amber said.

Hearing the stories from other children she heard from her brother from his friends how Vicky was.

"Ok go on what does that mean for Timmy and Tootie?" Danny asked. Wondering where this is going he sees Amber grabbing some books from her locker.

"Well back in middle school where we got old enough to watch ourselves. Timmy and Tootie hanged out allot. I mean allot. When Vicky heard this she started to torture her little sister Tootie allot more than normal" Amber said.

Danny hearing this nods. "Geez remind me to thank and apologize to my sister for watching me and my friends when we were terrors".

"It's worse than you think. The reason why because Timmy was the one who got Vicky fired from most of the babysitting jobs. How no one knows but Timmy. Heck, he even sent a song to Chip Skylark making a song call Icky Vicky. He actually performed the song in town years ago I was there." Amber said.

"Hey Vicky you're so so icky. Just the thought of being around you makes me oh so sicky" Danny sang, laughing at the song remembering hearing it on the radio last week.

Amber face was serious and when Danny saw it. She nods her head. "Yeah, it was a hit and trust me Vicky didn't like it. So when she found out that Timmy and Tootie were hanging out-."

Danny nods his head understanding what she meant.

"She made her little sister life hell. Wow, what kind of messed up sister does that?" Danny asked. Shaking his head he sees Amber nod but then something click in Danny's head. The way Timmy looked sad "He stopped hanging with her to protect her." Danny said.

Amber eyes lit up shock that Danny got it "Yea. Ever since middle school, they don't talk much. I see Timmy and Tootie stare at each other. But Vicky is everywhere and knows everything". Closing her locker she looks at Danny with a confused face. "Chester and Chloe".

"Yea about those two. They don't seem to care about each other" Danny asked. "Not like friends or even if they were the last two people on the planet" wondering how that can happen.

Amber rolls her eyes "Middle school drama still in high school. I thought this would never happen or I talk about it to someone. But yea they don't. Chester is Timmy best friend and Chloe is Tootie best friend." Amber said.

"Chloe is a goodie two shoes and an over-achiever. She didn't have many friends when she moved here until Tootie became her friend. Chester is the trailer park kid and the son of Bucky McBadbat. He just gets by in life not really striving for anything" Amber explained.

Danny raises an eye "Sounds a bit like Chester. Bucky McBadbat as the famous baseball player being awful" Danny said. Watching Amber nod "Need to get his autograph." Danny said.

"That's pretty much it. I mean Chloe sees Chester as nobody. Chester sees her as some over-achiever worrying too much about life instead living it".

Danny sighs "Well this group is going to be fun" shaking his head.

Amber leans on her locker and nods "Couldn't agree with you more Baby-pop. Besides, I got to go see you tomorrow" Amber said.

And cut.


	5. Phantom Appears The enemy to fight

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

I sent this chapter out to Mr. Rolyac to beta it. But for the past couple days its been silent. Seeing I already wrote the next chapter might as well update it. So hoping everything is ok with Mr. Rolyac. I know weather has been bad in certain parts in the usa.

Also been doing some research the ultimate core has a name.

 _"Vlad Reading outloud"_

Amity Park 1 week later present time

Vlad's mansion

Pacing back and forth trying to gather all the information he can. Every lead has looked into has become a dead end.

"I don't care get it done" shouted Vlad. Glaring at Skulker wondering what is wrong. He has been searching over a year for a ultimate core crystal. Ever since his humiliating defeat by the hands of Pariah Dark. Vlad searched through the Ghost Zone trying to find any kind of information on the ancients that stopped Pariah dark.

Once he found some information he started to look more for it. Than he discover something call an ultimate core. A Core that supposedly to be a core that is everything and everyone. From earth to a shadow core. Every known core and power in it. A power so old. The ancients that one of the few ghost that ever came in existence held this power.

"Its not easy as you think, Plamuis" reply Skulker. "Every time we dig. We risk damaging cores that are buried and those cores once cracked or damage release energy. When that happens equipment and the volunteers get hurt" hiss Skulker.

Not liked being yelled out the self proclaim ghost zone greatest hunter spoken his piece.

Vlad glares at Skulker. Before he spoke Fright Knight walked from the ghost portal holding a old book. When Vlad saw it his eyes widen "Is that. Does that contain-".

"Yes it is" interrupted the Fright Knight. Fright Knight places the old book on the table, Vlad floated towards it. Slowly opening the book Fright Knight began to speak. "The book was located at my previous master library. He too was looking for this ulitmate Core. But when he was close enough he confronted the ancients and lost".

"Yes, yes I know the story everyone does" said Vlad irritated. Looking through the pages seeing the ghost king himself wrote the book. He found what he was looking for. "Here it is. Finally answers to what I look for. The eidolon core?" stated Vlad with a confuse face.

"Eidolon?" question Sulker.

Vlad looks up from the book grumbling to himself "The definition for Eidolon is a specter or phantom" muttering the last word with much distaste.

Skulker and Fright Knight sent each other a glance thinking he is joking. Seeing how ironic Danny Phantom always seem to get in the way of Vlads plan but also ruins them.

"Kidding right. This suppose ultimate core is called eidolon but it means specter or phantom" groan Skulker. Thinking its some joke because of a certain whelp he hunts whose name contains phantom in it.

Fright Knight didn't care. As long his plans succeed that's where it matters. "What did my previous master mention in his journal" ask Fright Knight.

" _As my search for the eidolon core is within my grasp. No one will be able to stop me. The_ _eidolon core the most powerful core of all specters and phantoms in the ghost zone. Said to hold all the powers of a ghost and soon I shall wield that power but more. The Ancients have no clue how to use the_ _eidolon core. The_ _eidolon is what makes the ghost zone. It's makes the person one with the ghost zone.".  
_

Vlad read the first passage processing everything he has read. As he turns the next page.

 _"Once you are one with the ghost zone you have unlimited power at your disposal. It as the eidolon core draws its power from the ghost zone it draws all the Ectoplasm into the ghost itself. It's natural time, essence but also very being. Everything that makes the ghost zone right into the ghost itself. The ring of rage and the crown of fire are mere trinkets to the eidolon core.'  
_

 _"But with the eidolon core the ring of rage and crown of fire power will greatly increase. Even if I don't wear the ring or crown the eidolon core will continue to work. And to think this can happen with the eidolon core. I began to think about the ring and crown m_ _ _ade by the ancients to help harness a fraction of the ghost zone power into the ghost itself."__

 _"How they harness it or make a_ _ _eidolon core crystal I still don't know but in due time I will. They carry a small fragment of the__ _ _ _eidolon core around their neck. They seem to channel a___ _ _ _small amount of its power within themselves than into their core.___ _But once I gain_ _eidolon the core. There will be nothing and no one in the ghost zone or the real world to stop me. I shall rule both worlds with a iron fist and enslave the human world. To remind them who will always remain supreme._

"My word. Talk about having the same ambition" chuckle Vlad. Walking around his lab reading a few passages and turning the pages. He comes to something that makes his eye raise.

Fright Knight and Skulker stare at Plamuis wondering what he found.

 _"As my conquest for the ghost comes to an almost end. Eragon and his kingdom has swore his allegiance to me and his two children. Aragon and Dorathea will make fine servants. No one is able to stop me. Epimetheus has fallen and Pandora retreated. Icy Flake has also fallen that female yeti has been a thorn in my side but yet. Epimetheus dealt a big blow on my army._

 _"But it matter not. I finally found what I been looking for. I found where I can acquire a_ _ _eidolon core. Near at the far reaches of the ghost zone lands towards the endless space. There lays caverns, mines of core crystals. I have sent minions to the core lands to search the core. But none has return which troubles me greatly."  
__

Vlad stops reading and begins to think. Walking to the table he looks up from the book.

"Hmm interesting. It seems to be these ancients used to wear eidolon core crystal around their neck. They channeled the power from the crystal into their core. Increasing their power but the eidolon core how can a ghost harness the power of the ghost zone the very being it's essence. What or better yet how can the eidolon core do that" wonder Vlad.

Reading all this new information he wonders why the ancients only wore a piece of eidolon core crystal. Seeing they use this power to stop Pariah dark when he had the ring of rage and crown of fire. He begins to think of a way to harness the eidolon core.

Skulker whose been listening to Vlad reading looks at the fruit loop halfa. "That can't be right, Pariah Dark must have made a mistake. To harness the power of the ghost zone its impossible. The very essence the vast amount no being, human or ghost cant handle that".

Fright Knight turns to Skulker drawing his sword "Don't you dare talk ill of Pariah Dark. He tried to bring order to the ghost Zone".

Skulker aiming a small rocket at Fright Knight. As the two ghost stare at each other ready to battle.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO" Vlad shouted and glares at the two. "From what Pariah Dark discovered himself makes me wonder if it is possible. Look at the ghost portal it's energy itself." Both hunter and knight turn to the ghost portal seeing the energy swirl around.

"So is it possible for that energy to be harness. Perhaps it can and look what the ancients did to Pariah Dark when he had the ring of rage and the crown of fire. The very same trinkets that he calls that has power that comes from the ghost zone itself. So this eidolon core can it be a core or the very essence of the ghost zone". said Vlad.

Both Fright Knight an Skulker nods knowing that the ancients stop Pariah Dark. Even when he had the ring of rage and crown of fury on him.

"Five to six ancients banded together to stop Pariah Dark where I failed to stop with my own power. Daniel who stopped him with an ecto skeleton that gave him hundred times more power BUT still struggled against him. Now imagine if I had this core crystal." Vlad placed the book on the table.

Looking up to the two "No one would be able to stop me. No one. Not even Daniel. I can finally take my place as ruler of both worlds. I have the crown of fire and with out the ring of rage it useless. But Pariah Dark stated once you have the eidolon it matters not. Your power will still increase " said Plamuis.

Fright Knight blankly stares at Vlad. 'You fool, soon you shall bow to the Pariah Family' thought the Knight bitterly.

* * *

With Danny first week of April

Danny stares at window letting out a sigh seeing he finished his math work. He lays back in the chair and thinks about back home. Wondering what, Tucker is up to. Knowing him he he trying to find signal for his p.d.a.

Sam. Grinning to himself. He knows Sam would ditch her parents every time she gets to. Blinking and looking out the window he thinks back on the last day of school and thinks about Sam. Before he can think any more the math teacher calls him getting his attention and the class snickering at him.

"Danny is there something more interesting outside than the math problems I gave you?". Standing in front of Danny desk the math teacher takes his paper and looks at Danny. "Seeing you rather be looking outside. I guess I will count this as a test. Kind of wish you paid more attention".

Everyone in class snicker or giggle at Danny misfortune.

Danny blankly stares at the math teacher and chuckles. Everyone wondered what was funny "I finished the math problems fifteen minutes ago".

The Math teacher stops walking and turns the paper over to see all twenty problems solved. Seeing the work he turns to Danny who leans back on the chair with a smile staring out the window.

"I see. How about five more" walking to the black board he writes five more problems on them. The class hearing this turns to Danny wondering how fast did he solve them. Class started thirty minutes ago and he already finished the work.

Danny who looks bored stares at the first problem and frowns. "You made a mistake. That needs to be in bracket to get the right answer if not. It becomes a negative throwing the whole sequence off".

The math teacher stares at Danny and back to his problem. His eyes widen seeing he indeed made a mistake. "I did" whispering he sits back in his seat and looks at Danny test paper. "Where did you learn-"

"My parents. Their are scientist" answer Danny. Taking out another piece of paper, Danny ignores the whispers and looks he is getting from the students in the room.

MR Smith is looking at the test and looks at Danny shocked on how well he was able to do the math so quietly in his a bigger question to him who is his parents.?

When math class ended the math teacher looks at Danny. "Danny wait after class a minute".

Chester walking to Danny "Trouble" chuckling making Danny roll his eyes.

"Funny" said Danny. Noticing Chloe standing behind Chester who turns around and moves to let her pass. But she stops in front of Danny with a odd look.

"What kind of scientist needs to teach their son such advance math?" question Chloe. She was shocked to hear Danny saying he finished the math problems fifteen minutes into class. But even more shock the math teacher wrote harder question and Danny saw he made a mistake.

She couldn't even figure out the second math problem and it took her ten minutes to figure out the first of five math problem the math teacher put on the board after it took her twenty five minutes to finish the math work first.

Danny shrugs his shoulders. Not wanting to say anything but also remembering what Amber said about Chloe. He notice Chester grin. 'Oh boy he is going to make her mad' thought Danny.

"Ahh someone is jealous that someone finished before her but also notice the teacher making a mistake" laugh Chester.

Chloe rolls her eyes at Chester who just laughs.

"Enough you two. I ll see you in English later" said Danny.

When the math teacher arrives he hands Danny the papers and Chloe saw the work that Danny did on the paper making her a little envious that someone understands math better than her. As the two acquaintance leaves.

"I was wondering if you have time. One of my students in a different class needs some tutoring?" the math teacher ask and said.

Danny frowns not liking this one bit. The math teacher saw the frown seeing he isn't really interested. Danny thinking of all the bad that can happen he was about to speak but Amber walks into class room. As she walks to towards her seat the math teacher sees her.

"Ahh Amber perfect timing. You're father called saying you need a tutor. I may have found one if decides-"

"Sure it wont be a problem" Danny interrupting the math teacher making him turn to him.

Amber is shocked. She is taking an honors math. Thanks to her parents and everything she is having a hard time keeping a good grade. But seeing Danny willing to tutor her she smiles at him.

"Good. I'll let you two talk on a schedule. Now Danny don't you have class to get to"

Danny blinks and smiles "Oh yea sorry" letting out a laugh.

Amber giggles "Such a dipstick".

"Yea well I got to start somewhere with you right" grin Danny.

Amber giggle and nods "See you in English"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" reply Danny.

* * *

LATER Lunch.

Danny is listening to Chester and Timmy. Nodding his head he sees Amber sitting at the table alone and eating lunch. Timmy and Chester seeing this nod to each other.

"We will catch you later in English class together" said Timmy.

Chester sighs with a laugh "You just attract trouble"

Danny grins and nods. As he walks to Amber "Is this seat taken?". He has eaten lunch with her a few times during the week. When she isn't in the lunch room she is outside alone.

"Go ahead baby-pop"

Danny throws a french fry in his mouth. "Penny for your thought?" ask Danny.

Amber looks snapping out of her daze. "Sorry, just thinking" mumbling to herself.

"About?" ask Danny. Seeing her quiet and looking down at her plate.

"My parents. They are driving me insane. Got to get your grades up. No boy will like a girl who isn't smart. You need to know how to do things. How can you manage a house hold if you cant do proper math. Ugh" said Amber.

Shaking her head trying to figure out why her parents puts soo much on her. She wants to make them proud but every time she does something. They give her a disapproving look or a look of rejection which hurts her greatly.

Danny hearing this frowns. Yea he's been lectured by his parents before about his grades. But not like this. Only about better school for college and all. But not something on a level Amber has to deal with.

"Sorry. Didn't want to make you feel worse" said Danny. Seeing how hard she has it, Danny sees why Ember was always against the adults. Why she always try to get rid of them. "But at times our parents just want what is best for us".

Amber snorted and muttered to herself. Danny didn't hear it but Amber didn't stop. "Yea right. Best for me or best to make them look good. My mother wants me to be just like her. I'm my own person I have my own dreams. But it doesn't matter to them".

Danny frowns and looks at Amber sadly.

"You're right. You are your own person. Smart, kind a great guitarist and beautiful" Danny quickly covers his mouth. Wondering why he would say that out loud to her no less when she can hear it.

Amber looks at Danny shock that he said that. No boy has told her she was beautiful. Before she said anything someone screamed and everyone turns to the source of the scream. Seeing Veronica and Trixie screaming. Everyone wonders what is going on until they saw Francis smiling and holding a foot ball.

"What's that about?" ask Danny.

Amber seeing the foot ball nods. Knowing what it means "Francis did it. I'll be dam he actually beat those seniors in the corn field".

"Corn Field?" ask Danny.

Amber nods as she was about to speak she sees, Chester and Timmy walking to their table.

"We will explain Danny about the corn field. But first you need to get out of here like now" said Chester.

Timmy nods "Yup with the way Francis as been he's going to come after you".

Danny sighs and nods. As he get up from the table he sees, Francis throwing the Football at him. Danny seeing this quickly bends backward his hair almost touching the floor.

Amber gazes in amazement on how grateful he is.

Timmy and Chester are stunned to see him dodge like that.

As the football misses him and continues to rocket through the air it hits someone else in the back of the neck.

Now the person the foot ball it. Was bad.

When Francis saw Timmy, Chester walk to Danny he smiled thinking payback was his. But what he didn't expect Danny to dodge the foot ball aimed at him but instead of hitting Danny.

Francis hit a greaser.

Not just any greaser. A greaser who hangs around with a dozen greaser in town. A greaser whose been suspended many times. Who has cursed and fought students in school.

No one spoke. The cafeteria was dead silent.

Danny bent back to his posture and turns around to see the greaser stand up.

Chester curses under his breath seeing who got hit. But he quickly thinks of something "Henry! I mean Mutt come on man. Go easy on Francis. He's still upset about ruining his face on the locker.".

The greaser name is Henry but prefer people to call him Mutt looks at Chester with a nod. Slowly turning to Danny he heard rumors what he did to Remy and Francis and granted anyone who dislikes Remy and Francis along the others is no enemy of his.

As he picks up the foot ball "Yo stupid you're aim sucks maybe I can fix it".

Francis glares at Mutt. Walking towards him while Mutt did the same thing.

"Should we leave?" ask Timmy.

Chester shakes his head in excitement. He always wonder if this would happen "No way in hell. I always wonder who would win a fight" said Chester.

Danny face palms his face and looks at Chester why he would want to see that. As he looks at the two he sees, Remy holding something in his hand. Seeing Remy about to throw an orange at Mutt.

Danny grabs the apple and screams "Mutt, watch out for Remy". Throwing the apple with speed, force and precision.

Mutt turns to Remy seeing the orange in his hand and aiming at him. But before he threw it an apple hits in the face and the orange hits a student in the back.

That student got up and throws his milk at Trixie making her scream.

Chester grabbing some food and shouts "FOOD FIGHT"

The whole cafeteria went out of control. Danny drops on the ground and crawls underneath the table. Grabbing Chester and Timmy he pulls Amber down making shocking her.

"Oh great, another food fight I started" groan Danny. Remembering the first one he was in because of Sam and Tucker fighting about meat and eco recycle food, add the lunch lady attacking everyone with meat and school food.

It wasn't one of the best memory he had especially since Sam continue to scream not being garbage,

Amber blinks at Danny "You done this before". Shock he did something like this she got the feeling that Danny was a good guy. A guy who doesn't get into trouble and listen to his parents.

"This is awesome" cheered Chester. "Whoa" Timmy pulls him down.

"We need to get out of here" said Timmy.

Danny points to the door as he grabs the empty tray using it as a shield. The others did the same thing. Following Danny and crawling out of the lunchroom they make it to the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU HIDING DUNBROCH" Francis screams and sees no one. As he turns around Mutt slams the foot ball on his head making Francis slip on some food onto his back.

Mutt notices Danny crawling to the exit decides to do the same thing. As he makes his way towards the exits no one stops him.

Now when Danny, Amber , Chester and Timmy made it outside they weren't the only ones leaving the room.

"Tootie?" said Timmy.

"Chloe!" yawn Chester

Tootie looks nervous and nods "Hey. So what happen".

"Yea nice going" said Chloe.

"Less talking more walking. Lets head to the field" said Danny.

Grabbing Amber hand he takes the lead and looks ahead and around "Clear lets go".

* * *

After a few minutes they are outside talking and sitting on the bleachers. Timmy cant believe this happen. Tootie is talking to him on how it happen. Chester grins nodding his head. Chloe rolls her eyes. Amber is staring at Danny and spoke.

"So how did you start the first food fight?" ask Amber.

Everyone turns to Danny who rubs the back of his head. Seeing all eyes are on him he sighs knowing he cant tell what really happen but some of it. "My two best friends before I move we're having a fight. Sam who doesn't eat meat was complaining that they don't serve enough vegetables. Tucker my other best friend said we needed more meat less vegetables".

Everyone listen to Danny and while he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"A jock who likes to pick on people. Said my girlfriend who isn't even my girlfriend my best friend said she is trying to make them eat garbage. She screamed saying it's not garbage. I was corned and panicked and picked up a plate of food and screamed "Garbage fight" which was not one of my best ideas. It took a second before everyone started to throw food" explain Danny.

Chester breaks out laughing "Ahh man wish I was there".

Timmy just stood there "Dude really. All because you're two best friends was having a fight about more or less than the other".

Danny nods "Oh yea those two are special but yet they stood by me all my life until I moved. They always had my back or each other's even if they fought". Danny smiles knowing in the end both of them worked to together and got the job done.

Chester shrugs his shoulders "Ehh veggies never bothered me".

Timmy rolls his eyes "You have a huge garden of vegetables heck you teach the kids to do gardening. Any plant life I try to grow dies" said Timmy. Everyone took a step back away from Timmy "Oh haha very funny".

Everyone broke out laughing.

Chloe looks at Chester "You garden?" shock that he would grow his food.

Chester nods his head "Yea. Any extra I give it to the other families in the park. Or Sunday I make a huge casserole or big soup".

Timmy nods "I admit your veggie casserole is good".

Before anyone else spoke, Mutt made his presence known by standing in front of them. Staring at Danny he nods his head. "Thanks".

Danny nods and tosses am Orange at Mutt who catches making him confuse. "Use the orange peel and water to get the stains off the leather jacket". Seeing the jacket has a few food stains.

Mutt nods and salutes to Danny as he walks away to the parking lot. Danny notices everyone staring at him. "What?".

Timmy was first to speak. "Mutt he's someone you don't get in the way of. But you just made a friend out of him".

Danny shrugs his shoulders "Got it". As the group makes there way back to the cafeteria one thing is making Amber wonder.

'Danny. You are something special. But yet. I can't help but feel there is more to you' thought Amber,.

* * *

After School

Walking to town he thinks what Chester and Timmy told him about the corn fields. 'Geez I cant believe right outside of town. I would never have thought Amity park would have some secrets like this in the past. Kids my own age goes there to fight with their fist, drugs, cars, parts and sex. Man I thought my time period was crazy but to hear this in the past. I mean it can happen'.

Thinking more about it 'Well got to keep my distance away from Francis and the rest-' seeing a blue wisp from his breath. He stops and got serious. 'Since I got here not a single ghost. I been patrolling found nothing until now?' thought Danny.

Walking to a alley and saying his battle cry familiar rings appear from his middle going down and up ward changing his clothes to a hazmat suit. Danny turns invisible and flies to the sky.

Flying above amity park he is looking for what ever ghost is causing him trouble. As he hears something and sees smoking coming from a direction. As Danny flies faster he sees police officers shooting at a man and female who looks too much like ghost besides them floating off the ground but also what they are wearing looks to be much older the time period he is in now.

"Really. You can't stop me" the man laughing with his Tommy gun shoots around the area.

"I beg to differ" said Danny. Flying down shooting a ecto blast at the male sending him skidding back. He sees two of Walker Goons and Bullet as well knocked out.

"Clyde" the woman screams for the male. As she turns around she glares at Danny and aims an ecto blast at him.

Danny focus and creates an ecto shield in front of him making the ecto blast bounce off hitting her back.

"Bonnie. Alright punk now I'm piss" said Clyde. Aiming his Tommy gun at Danny "Any last words".

Danny blinks and looks at the two. "Wait. Bonnie and Clyde. As the famous public enemies of the thirtieths during the depression?".

"Yup too bad you ain't going to be around for an autograph" unloading a magazine of bullets at Danny he looks around and sees one police officer wounded. Clapping his hands together he creates a large ecto energy shield protecting him and the officers.

"Get him and everyone out of here. I'll deal with them" order Danny. Staring at the officer who seems too young for the job. He nods and orders everyone to pull back as one officer helps the injured officer. Danny sees the Tommy gun is out of bullets but Bonnie flies towards him.

Danny dropping the ecto shield catches Bonnie punch using her momentum he throws her over his shoulder on to the ground. Clyde grabs Danny from behind but quickly takes the sky. As Danny struggles he elbows Clyde in the side releasing Danny. Now free he shoots an ecto blast at Clyde sending him crashing to the ground.

Danny quickly flying dodges the ecto blast from Bonnie.

"Who the hell are YOU"

Soon more police came and a sergeant watching the two criminals carefully wonders himself who is the ghost fighting the two criminals.

"Names Danny Phantom" floating down with his arms folded he watches both Bonnie and Clyde flinch. "Seem you heard of me!".

"Shit. He's the halfa that sends ghost back into the ghost zone" said Bonnie.

Danny chuckles "Yea, helped Walker out. Seems his boss asked my teacher whose been training me for sometime to catch you bad guys up" said Danny. Making his hand glow green. He glares at Bonnie and Clyde "So come peacefully".

Both Bonnie and Clyde glance at each other. Seeing a groups of people watching and stay away from the fighting. They sent each other a nod as they raise their hands up. Danny narrows his eyes on them wondering what they are up. As Bonnie steps forward she ducks and shoots an ecto blast at one location. The blast hits the side of the building making a chunk break off onto people.

Clyde shoots two ecto blast in different direction. One onto a theater where the huge sign is making unstable and the other at random.

Danny took a deep breath looking at the location of the ecto blasts are going he sees them being shot a heavily civilian location. As the deep breath continues to fill his lungs he closes his eyes and makes two duplicates of himself.

The first duplicate went intangible passing the human police and appearing in front of everyone. Looking up "Get DOWN" creating a large ecto dome around him and everyone. The second duplicate flew to the movie theater sign and quickly shot a ice beam on it freezing the sign in place but also creating large pillars of ice to hold it up.

Now to the original. Danny doesn't know why Amber was there. But he took off like a rocket making him look like a blur.

For Amber she was trying to get home with her sister. But with everything happening her sister wanted to see what was happening. But when she broke free and saw something coming at her she froze. Closing her eyes waiting for the green beam to it her. She doesn't feel anything and when she opens her eyes she is off the ground flying.

Wondering how she is sees a boy with snow white hair glowing green eyes carrying her in his arms and staring at her. 'Wow' blinking at him. She turns red and looks away. As Danny lands on the ground he turns around to see Bonnie and Clyde gone.

"Perfect they got away" groaning to himself. "What else can go wrong".

"Freeze Phantom" said Bullet. With two of Walker goons next to pointing and ready to fire at Danny.

Danny groans again and loudly he had to say it. "Murphy's law" shaking his head. "I should have known better but no. I just have to jinx myself"

The police are keeping everyone back and the sergeant is watching everything in exchange. Seeing what to be ghost like police he walks closer wanting to know what is going on.

"Bullet. What a surprise seeing you couldn't get the job done as usual" said Danny with a grin.

"Don't play games Phantom. You're in it with them" said Bullet. Glaring at him he is happy he caught Danny in the act. "I should lock you up...HEY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME'" screaming at Danny seeing him yawn towards Bullet.

Danny rubs his eyes and chuckles "Right. I'm part of Bonnie and Clyde group. Get real Bullet. I'm on official business here from Clockwork who is higher than your boss Walker, in the ghost Zone" pulling out the medallion around his neck that Clock work gave him.

One of Walker's goon on Bullet right side spoke. "Sir that medallion does look to be real if Phantom-"

"Danny Phantom" groan Danny. Shaking his head "I mean for god's sake why do you guys keep calling me my last name. I expect that from my enemies not the circus police".

Amber broke out giggling "Circus police".

Bullet didn't look amuse he grumble "Fine Danny. What ever you are here for Clock work-" before he can finish.

A rolled up letter appeared in front of Bullet. Danny blinks seeing the C.W initials on it knowing from Clock work.

Amber just stares at the roll up letter "But. How the hell. I mean it wasn't there a moment ago" lost. She looks at Danny who smiles at her making her blush again.

Walker goon on the left took the letter. Unrolling it he begins to read it. "Sir, Clock work is ordering you to leave this time period and that his apprentice will handle the problem here".

Danny grins.

Bullet on the other hand "WHAT!" grabbing the letter and reading it he looks at Danny "You think for a moment I'm going to let you-". Bullet and the two goon disappear in a large circle with a clock face on it.

"Wow. Wish that can happen all the time" chuckle Danny. Turning to see Amber "You ok" asking softly.

Amber looks up and nods "Yea, I am. What are you?" seeing Danny float off the ground with no legs but a tail at the end of his body.

Danny notices the police sergeant near him watching and listening. "A ghost and yea I know its hard to swallow that" chuckling a bit.

Amber walks forward "Really. So your were human before? How did you die?". Her family go to church every Sunday but to see a real ghost in front of her makes her wonder what else is real.

Danny frowns "Yea was human. Some ghost don't like to talk how they died unless you are their significant other or best friend" answer Danny.

Amber nods "Who were those three jerks wanting to arrest you?".

"Like the police here in your world. I'm sort of ghost apprentice whose taking over for a governor until he retires. So its my job to make sure things and ghost don't cause problems and if they do. I get sent out to clean up and get things straighten out if Walker police force fails" said Danny.

Amber nods "Thank you for saving my life".

"Hey it's what hero's do. Also sergeant. I'll be around and don't worry I wont cause any trouble" before turning invisible he looks at Amber and smile "Later".

"You ok ms McLain?".

Amber turning to the sergeant "Oh Mr Gordon. Yes I am thank you for asking."

The sergeant nods "Ghost. What's next portable house phones" chuckling to himself.


	6. New Powers

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

So someone message me saying since dani and hasnt appeared might as well change the pairing blocks until she fully comes in. So yea good point.

Tuesday night Amity Park the 70's

"Ugh" being punched in the side, Danny tries to jab the ghost but misses. Seeing that this has been going over for an hour.

"You're angry. Stop".

Clock work watching his apprentice spar against a ghost he summon to help train Danny in fighting. Seeing Danny having trouble against a professional fighter and natural fighter. He knows his apprentice cant always rely on his ghost power to win.

"I'm not angry. STAY STILL" trying to punch the ghost.

The ghost side stepped and punches Danny in the the ribs. Then quickly moves in and elbows him in the stomach making Danny drop to the ground.

Clock work sighed, floating between the two to stop them.

Danny looks at the humanoid ghost figure in front of him. He has yet to see a ghost like him having a human like appearance not blue or green unlike Kitty or Johnny very pale complexion but wearing some type of red body armor suit.

"Clockwork, this is a waste of time. He rushes into fights without thinking. He guesses along the way. Granted he is a natural born fighter but he is still to young to fight at a level you want! What are you preparing him for?".

Clockwork looks at the ghost and sighs "Unfortunately, Matthew this is probably the best time he can learn. I know you trained like a boxer and later on in martial arts. Is there anything else you can do or give Danny advice on?".

Avoiding one question and answering only one.

The ghost named Matthew looks at Clockwork and nods. Turning to Danny wondering a few things like how he manage to pull off some of those fighting stances.

"Who taught you some of those martial arts stances? Why are you afraid to use them in a serious fight?"

Danny blinked and looks at the ghost name Matthew. "Well my mom is a ninth degree black belt. She taught me a few things".

Wondering what does that have to do with anything. His mom showed him but also trained him when he was younger. Even today his mother continues to train.

"Ok so I assume she taught you some stances to protect yourself?".

Danny nods "Yea. I mean. I trained with her a bit when I was young but not much else?".

Matthew hearing this nods. Looking at Danny he sees much potential but also something else is holding him back. Seeing him holding back in a fight he wonders why.

"You're afraid. Why?".

Danny looks and makes a confuse face. Thinking to himself he isn't afraid in fact if he wanted he could have beaten Dash long ago but choose not to. One of the reasons why he choose not to. How would fighting Dash solve anything. Dash would still bully him maybe worse than before and if he doesn't he might move onto someone else who cant take it.

To Danny that wouldn't right.

He doesn't want to hurt Dash so he chose not to fight him. It's better to just ignore him and walk away. When that happens he sees Dash taking more of his anger and frustration out on him rather than someone else.

"I'm not. I just don't see the reason for fighting all the time. My friend Sam always thinks its better to walk away or ignore it. That the problem will be solved on its own in time." answer Danny.

Giving his answer he sees Matthew blink at him and groans.

"Spoken like a true pacifist. What is she your girlfriend? Or just a girl you are trying to impress?" wondering which one is the answer the response he got wasn't what he expected.

"WHAT! NO WAY. NONE OF THOSE" shouted Danny. Seeing Matthew chuckle and shake his head. "Sam is one of my best friends. I guess she doesn't want to see me get hurt or worse suspended from school".

"Ah so this is where the problem lies. You're a coward and you listen to her. Let me guess the bully wont bother her because he has some girl he knows that makes fun of her. High school I sure don't miss it." letting out a chuckle he stops and looks at Danny.

"On second thought. I miss beating the bullies into the ground along with his friends, hahahh" letting out a laugh.

Clockwork looks back and forth from his apprentice and Matthew. Before he spoke he saw Danny narrow his eyes on him. Not liking where this is going he wonders what is bothering Danny.

Matthew sees Danny narrowing his eyes at him scoffed at his face.

"Grow up. You think fighting back is wrong than everything you have done is wrong. Every ghost you sent back into the ghost zone was because you fought them to send them back. AND that makes YOU a hypocrite. So you get bullied thinking he wont bother anyone else well you're wrong. I bet you, that bully has others he can bully but instead he bully's you."

Hearing only silence coming from Danny. Matthew nods and continues.

"He picks on you the most because of you're friend Sam who seems to speak for you making you a target. Think and speak for yourself. Yea its fine to listen to you're friends advice but sometimes you have to take action, not just to protect yourself but your family and friends. To those ghosts you sent back. YOU are the bully. It works both ways tell me. Why haven't you asked any of them, why they keep coming back to the real world?".

Danny tightened his fist and every time Matthew spoke he thinks back at all the times Dash has picked on him. But also not just him but also Tucker, Mikey and a few others. But what Matthew said because of Sam. Every time Sam said something to Danny to ignore Dash, it got worse. Thinking back on the others like Mikey he got bullied but not on a level Danny has gotten.

But also what he said about the ghosts as well. He never asked any of them. In fact he finds them and starts the fight unless they come for him first and when they come to him first. He fights them and sends them back. Never got a reason from any of them.

Ever since coming to the 70's and getting to know Ember when she was alive. Danny can see why she chooses to have a teenage revolution but much has changed. But Ember doesn't think so and continues to do what she wants.

"So again you're afraid WHY" demanded Matthew.

Clockwork didn't like where this is going. As he was about to end it he saw Danny glare Matthew, asking him again.

"I'M NOT AFRAID" scream Danny.

Matthew rolls his eyes "Who do you think you're lying too. You are not lying to me but to yourself. I'm not buying it because I see it and if you say you aren't than it proves my point you are a-".

Danny closes his eyes. Remembering someone he doesn't want to become he looks away.

"I DON'T WANT TO BECOME LIKE DAN" swinging a punch at Matthew. The ghost side steps missing the punch. Quickly burying his fist into Danny stomach making him gasp for air. He drops on his knees wheezing.

"I don't want become that evil ghost from my future self. I don't want to become him".

Trying to push those bad memories of what his future evil self did but also of what he saw away. Danny started to hold much back against some ghost that couldn't take that much damage. Even if he decided to get serious like, Skulker he can take it or Vlad. But not like Ember, Kitty or Johnny. In doing so it left Danny more open to bruises but also beatings on his part.

Matthew nods. Clockwork told him of a different timeline of what happened to Danny. "Admitting that takes guts. It took me years to get over my blindness and yet I stood proud for what I believe in".

Danny looked confuse and when he saw the ghost in front of him his eyes widen in shock. Turning to Clockwork seeing him nod, Danny cant help wonder how he is such a great fighter.

"The truth kid is that no matter what happens. There will be a day where you just can't walk away but have to stand your ground and fight. My father always told me this. You can do anything if you're not afraid. So stand up find that source to protect the people you care for" order Matthew.

Clockwork saw something in Danny eyes. A shine he hasn't seen before. But also he hopes this lesson will be enough for Danny to see that sometimes you have to fight back not just for yourself but for others.

* * *

Hours later.

Clockwork turned to the clock seeings its half past two. Knowing Danny is off from school for the holiday break. He is happy to see Danny progressing much faster now.

"Good that's better. Don't be scared" grin Matthew.

Danny is breathing hard but nods as he jumps up and tries to knee Matthew he blocks but catches Danny and throws him down on the ground.

"Ok that hurts" groan Danny. Slowly getting up he looks up to see Matthew extending his hand for the first time in training. "Thanks".

"You did good kid. Granted there are a few things you need to work on but I can help you" said Matthew. Turning to Clock work who nods "There is one thing you have to do when fighting".

Danny blinks and stares at the ghost fighter. "What is it?".

The ghost grin "Don't be afraid. If you are afraid you make mistakes. You make a mistake how you fight but also protect. Always think of the people you care to protect".

Danny looks at his hands but soon feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking at Matthew seeing him smile and nodding "Got it"

Clockwork nods and looks to Danny. "Get some sleep first and I will tell you the answer soon".

* * *

Afternoon Casper High Monday

Timmy walking out with Chester and looks at Amber along with Tootie and Chloe "You didn't see Danny at all today?.

Wondering if the girls saw Danny today both Chester and Timmy notice he was in neither of their classes they share.

"Nope. Hope everything is ok" said Amber.

Every since the ghost attack two weeks ago. She told them what happen but also the ghosts name. Heck the whole town has been talking about it. Ever since he appeared. The ghosts of Bonnie and Clyde have yet made another appearance. Many believing Danny Phantom scared them away.

"Well, Timmy and I can check on him at the boarding house. Hopefully he didn't skip town already" Chester said wondering out loud. Danny said he is only staying a few months until the school year unless something changed that.

Seeing everyone stare at him he shrugs his shoulders.

Amber sighs and looks sad. This got everyone's attention quickly "I hope not. He's been a great friend to talk to and hang out with. Heck he even shreds on the electric guitar".

Chloe and Tootie look at Amber surprise. Chloe looking at Amber "He plays the electric guitar?!".

She nods. "Yes he does. He said he hasn't played in two years. But the past month we been practicing-"

"Friday's in the music room" chuckle Chester interrupting Amber making her blush.

"Yea. We know because we help out with the school events" answered Timmy. Both Tootie and Chloe look at Chester and Timmy shocked that the two work on the school events with the school faculty.

"I've got to pick up my sister. See you guys tomorrow" Amber said leaving the group. Waving them good bye she hopes Danny didn't leave already.

"Well we are going to find out. Chester will give Chloe a call and she can call Amber" said Timmy.

Chester and Chloe stopped walking making Tootie and Timmy turn around to look at the two.

"Why?" asked Chester very confused.

"Yes. Please explain that to me" said Chloe. Blinking at Chester she turns to Timmy who groans and looks at Tootie.

Chester getting the hint nods "Is there any good time to call you" Chester feels very awkward saying that to Chloe. In fact he cant believe the words left his mouth to say that to her.

Chloe on the other hand feels very warm. Being a bit fluster she looks away and when she saw Tootie she sighs "After six o'clock but before eight" mumbling to herself she grabs Tootie by hand and they left.

"Lets go lover boy" Timmy said chuckling at Chester making him groan.

* * *

With Danny.

"ACHOOO" covering the sneeze with his hands. He groans loudly "Ugh why me?. First the crazy exercises then Matthew training me to fight. What...ACHOOO NEXT" scream Danny. Blowing his nose he looks up and gasped.

Staring at some type of small portal window that appeared in front of him he gets up and looks behind it. Looking back straight at it he sneezes again making the portal close in front of him but a new one opens up on the other side of the room. Staring at it looking at the green swirling portal looking like the ghost portal in his parents lab.

"Great... now I can" sneezing again he groans. "I can make mini portal windows" pinching the bridge of his nose he sees a new portal opening revealing clock work.

"Daniel afternoon. I brought you chicken soup" floating to him. Clockwork sees the portal in front of Danny and nods. Taking the container out of the bag "I see you awakened your new powers. You can create portals to other areas." explained Clockwork.

Danny took the container and slowly drank the soup looking at Clockwork who closes the portal he created. Wondering how but also why this is happening to him all the sudden. He thinks back when his ice core started to awaken his ice power.

"Why now?" question Danny.

Clockwor slowly floats to Danny and opens a time stream window. Seeing its the day of the accident but also when he got his powers. Clockwork opens up other time stream windows. He sees other ghost in the time window as well.

"There comes a time when a ghost reaches a certain level that they transform or more of their power manifest. The reason for this power awakening is because of the training you are going through. With that more of your powers will awaken through this set of training. Sooner or later your appearance may change. One ghost who changed his appearance because of him getting stronger is Technus"

Danny nods and follows what Clockwork is saying while sipping the soup. He remembers the ghosts first appearance being a lab uniform of some sort. But that changed when he accidentally deleted the game from his computer releasing him. When that happen Technus 2.0 came to be.

But also thinking about his powers he remembers the time when he unlocked his ghostly wail ten years before it came to his future self. Wondering why his powers are coming to him faster before it came to Dan first who had a decade to use and master almost all of them.

"Since your accident with the portal you gained the ability to open portals to other areas. Now the question you are thinking. Can you open a portal from the human world to the ghost zone? Yes but only in time and training. Can you open a portal to a different time?...no...not yet" whispering the last two words to himself.

He doesn't want Danny to risk altering events that may turn out for the worse.

"So the reason for these portals that...Achoo... open up is because my powers are still growing? Gee swell" drinking the soup he looks at Clockwork and thinks about some ghost. "Vlad can teleport so can Ember. Why portals? I mean don't get me wrong I'm grateful for the power up god knows I needed one sooner or later".

"But also ...ACHOO... will this power up change me?" sipping more of the soup.

"It's just how nature takes it course and yes. You can say its a stage where you humans call puberty but to a ghost its more of a power up and change of appearance. How long will it take? A month or two. So in a way you will have your growth spurt and hopefully it wont be to much that your friends and family wont recognize you".

Danny nods and groans "Easy for you to say I'm still one of the shortest in my grade."

Clockwork nods but he opens a portal in front of Danny.

"Teleportation is very helpful but very taxing on the ghost to use it. At times during or after the battle teleporting away is risky. Creating a portal you would likely use less energy to get where you needed to go. But also very useful in groups so this benefits you greatly" explain Clockwork.

Danny hearing this nods knowing how true that is. He gets up and throws the container of chicken soup in the trash and gets the second one. Sitting on the bed and blowing his nose he sighs.

"What I wouldn't give for some comfort food. Some pizza topped with chicken cutlets, pepperoni and olives. That would hit the spot" coughing in his hands and drinking the soup.

"Interesting combination" staring at his apprentice watching him chuckle. Danny shakes his head knowing one person that is worse than him.

"You think that's weird when Jazz is sick her go to comfort food is Chinese food. When I mean Chinese food she pigs out. I never seen her eat General Tso with chicken and broccoli white rice with boneless spear ribs on the side combining all three and adding soy sauce" remembering the times she been sick a few times.

Danny even to this day gets a little green seeing or eating some sort of Chinese food.

"I'll make note of that. I will see you Friday you have Chester and Timmy coming to see you in a few minutes" saying his good bye but also letting him know who is coming to see him. The master of Time leaves using his teleportation ability.

"Show off" muttering to himself he drinks his soup and a minute of silence he hears knocking. "Come in" knowing who it is. He let Gladys know he is sick and she asked if he needed anything and told her not to worry or inconvenient herself for him.

Much to the grandmothers annoyance to hear something like that she made a split pea soup and brought it to Danny Sunday morning when he got sick.

Chester and Timmy walked in and when they saw Danny they wince.

"Dude you look like death" said Chester. Timmy elbowed him in the ribs making him wince "Ow! What? I mean literally look at him". Seeing the dark rings underneath his eyes but also his very pale completion and lack of sleep.

"Don't make me hurt you" mutter Danny. Drinking the chicken soup he looks at Timmy "What I miss?".

Timmy shrug his shoulders "Not much. School was boring nothing new taught. Francis has his arm bandage seeing he is fighting more in the corn field". Danny nods and wonders if he should check the place out.

But quickly decided not too. The less of him influencing events in the past the safer the future will be.

"Remy is being his usually self. Tad and Chad the same. Trixie and Veronica heads in the clouds" said Timmy.

Danny nods but Chester has a grin on his face. "What?" question Danny.

"Oh nothing it's just Tootie and Chloe found out from Amber, that you shred on the electric guitar and that you're even great to hang out and talk to" grin Chester.

Seeing Danny blush a bit he looks out the window and sighs. A month has past since Danny came to the past and its getting harder and harder not to think about Amber and Ember at the same time. But what bothers Danny more its the dreams he is having of Amber and her ghost form Ember.

"Anything else?" ask Danny with a yawn.

Timmy grinned and sent a glance to Chester which caught Danny attention. "That Chester needs to call Chloe later".

Chester snaps his head at his best friend "You're dead Turner".

Danny chuckles loudly than coughs into his hand. Looking at Chester "Aww is Mcbadbat crushing on Chloe".

Chester turns bright red "What the hell are you guys talking about. Me and Chloe she doesn't even like me. She can't even stand my presence near her".

Timmy and Danny broke out laughing. "Thanks I needed a laugh".

"No problem its good to get back at Chester once in a while" chuckle Timmy.

"I hate you both" groan Chester. "But how do you feel?".

"Feel like shit since yesterday morning. Other than that I been sleeping and eating soup" said Danny. Slowly stretching his back and arms he nods and looks at the two boys who he's gotten very close to as friends. "You guys?"

Chester nods "Mutt says thank you about the orange cleaner. He told his friends and they all thank you".

Danny chuckles and nods.

"Nothing new boring at school when you're there its exciting. Like trouble follows you" said Timmy.

Danny rolls his eyes and sighs. Knowing how true that can be, "Gee sorry if i inconvenienced you guys".

Chester nods "You should be sorry. I mean I had to sit there and listen to a lecture" groaned Chester.

Timmy rolls his eyes, shrugging his shoulders and sighs. "When do you think you will be back on your feet?".

"Wednesday hopefully" said Danny. Letting out a yawn he sees them. As the two soon begin to leave Danny lays down and falls asleep.

* * *

Tuesday Lunchtime

Danny has been sneezing almost all day but also Clockwork has been with him closing all the portals he's been opening up all day. Every portal he sneezes open, Danny tries to close it. If he can't after sneezing more than three portals opening. Clockwork closes one while Danny focuses on closing two at the same time and if he fails its gets doubled.

And right now, Danny is losing badly. Seeing there is about a dozen portals open around the room. Danny groans trying to figure out what is going on. Trying to control his breathing he hears a knock on the door.

"Danny, I'm sorry to bother you but there is trouble" said Gladys. Clockwork opens the door and when Gladys walked in she looks at Danny who is breathing hard trying to control his newly upgraded power "The school, I'm hearing on the radio is under attack by two ghost people".

Danny gasped "Bonnie and Clyde".

Clockwork turns to Danny shaking his head shocking Danny. "My apprentice I'm afraid I must insist you not go. If you sneeze you could most likely open a portal and send someone to who knows where".

Danny stood there thinking and weighing his options. Taking a deep breath rings appeared around his waist and soon broke into two transforming him into his ghost form. Closing his eyes he feels a dreading pit is swirling around his stomach and the person he is thinking about the most is Amber.

"I can't in good conscious not doing anything. I know. I'm putting people at risk but their lives are at greater risk with those two" stated Danny. Going intangible he flew out the window leaving Clockwork and Gladys.

"You should be proud of him" said Gladys.

Clockworks smiles closing all the portals he looks at Gladys. "I am. But he wont be alone. I will send someone to help him fight and I know a certain puppy will love to help" summoning his scepter he leaves the room to get some aid for Danny.

* * *

Casper High

Now Lunch time usually everyone is talking and hanging out while eating their lunches. But this time almost every student and faculty are in the lunch room huddled in groups. Some of the faculty members got hurt but also today was a special day as well. The elementary school came to the high school because of a play that the seniors were putting on.

But things didn't go as planned.

As Bonnie and Clyde are talking they first thought of the plan to find Danny. How to draw him out in the open and where would a teenager his age go. To school granted its not his time period but the boy would at least hide in the school for the time being until they were caught or they finish their business in town.

"Clyde maybe this was a bad idea. I don't think Phantom is in this school. Or even hiding in any of these students"

Clyde turns to her angry. Kicking a chair making many of the students jump. "Don't give me that shit. If he's not here than where do you think he is. He wouldn't leave this period until he has captured us". He floats towards the middle and looks at Bonnie with a smile "I have an idea we draw him out".

Bonnie shrugs her shoulders and soon hears the police outside talking. Giving Clyde a nod she looks up. Floating up and out of the school she comes face to face with police outside. "Listen here. Until we get what we want we aren't-AHH".

Unknown to Bonnie Danny is invisible and when he saw her come out of the school he quickly picked up speed and tackled her. Making her stop talking, Danny quickly turn them both intangible and when they reached the cafeteria. Danny let her go and she slammed onto a table smashing it.

"Bonnie, you ok?" Clyde floats to her and looks up to see Phantom glaring at him.

Bonnie rubbing her head looks up to Clyde "Yea but I think he's mad".

Everyone turns to Danny floating off the ground. To some this is the first time they have seen Danny but to some others this is the second time they have seen Danny.

Danny sent them a dark look "Mad. No. Skulker makes me mad trying to hunt me down. My parents make me mad. You two. Congratulations you just went on the list of people and ghosts WHO PISSED ME OFF and that's not a good thing". Sending two ecto blasts at Bonnie and Clyde.

The criminal duo dodge the attack. Danny stares at the two watching them.

"Guess you're wrong Clyde he doesn't go to school here. Probably has some hiding spot in town" said Bonnie.

Clyde snarls at Bonnie and glares at Danny "You know how much trouble you cost us. But also how much we left behind because of you". When they robbed the bank they had half the money in bags and the other half ready to be taken. But when Bullet and his squad showed up they took them out quickly. But they didn't expect Danny to stop them.

Clyde quickly charges at Danny while Bonnie sends a blast to Danny. Looking at the two, Danny creates a ecto barrier redirecting Bonnie attack hitting Clyde in the chest sending him back. But Bonnie quickly charged at Danny.

"!" Danny last minute quickly bends backward his hair almost touching the floor. As Bonnie continue to fly over him, Danny puts his hands together and quickly charged an ice blast hitting Bonnie in the face.

Amber is watching the fight while her little sister Lisa is holding onto her. As she watches the ghost teen that saved her she sees him bending backwards with his hair almost touching the ground. A flash back of Danny doing the same thing a few weeks ago when Francis threw the foot ball at him.

"Cool off" shouted Danny. Bonnie is sent flying to the window and right outside. "UGH" When Danny stood back up Clyde jumped him from the back and got him in a choke hold from the back.

"Not so talkative now are you" mutter Clyde.

Danny drops onto his knee trying to break free. Quickly jumping up he slams Clyde up in the ceiling "Get off" huff Danny. As he continues to slam Clyde on the ceiling the wanted Ghost went intangible releasing Danny. As Danny drops on the ground on one knee breathing hard. He slowly gets up glaring at Bonnie who flies through the window.

"You asshole" shooting an ecto blast at him.

Danny slowly getting up as he gets up looking at Bonnie. He feels a tickle in his nose and seeing its bad timing "ACHOO" sneezing into his hands. A portal appears in front of him where the ecto blast went through.

"AHH" Bonnie cries out in pain. Falling onto the ground and rolling near Danny.

Danny looks confuse looking behind Bonnie and his eyes widen to see another portal behind her. He was watching her coming at him and when he sneeze the last thing he saw was the back ground where Bonnie was coming from.

"That's the trick" chuckle Danny. Tightening his fists together he takes a deep breath and looks at the door barricaded with tables and chairs. "I need to distract them so I can create a portal for them to escape" looking around seeing Clyde floating down and Bonnie standing up. "Don't you two know when to quit?".

Clyde clicks his teeth together "Funny I was going to ask you the same thing". Taking a step forward while Danny's hands started to glow green ready to attack them he stops.

"Bark, bark" everyone stops hearing barking coming from the other side of the cafeteria. Not loud barking more like a puppy barking.

Chester blinks and looks around "Alright who brought their puppy to school".

No one said anything and Timmy face palm "Whose puppy followed them to school then" Timmy asked.

No one in the cafeteria said anything they all look at the door while the small barking got louder a bit.

"I'm not going to help" groaned Chester. Shaking his head Timmy nodded while some students look confused and the school faculty started to groan a bit.

"Same here. Last time this happened it took us an hour to catch the puppy" groan Timmy.

No one said anything as the school faculty looked around and soon the barking got louder. The students look around wondering who brought their pet puppy to school or how the puppy followed the student to school. Everyone is staring at the door where the barking is coming from and soon a small green puppy phases through the door and charges at Danny knocking him down on the ground.

When Danny saw Cujo phase through the door he knows one thing the puppy is going to do and when the puppy saw Danny. He charge towards Danny knocking him to the ground shocking everyone.

"Ahh hahaha alright Cujo down boy. I know you're happy to see me little guy" letting out a laugh as the small puppy stands on top of Danny chest licking his face and barking happily. He hasn't seen Cujo since he got his chew toy back and went back to the ghost zone.

"Bark, Bark" Cujo soon started to run around circles around Danny barking happily.

Everyone blinks at the small green puppy barking happily at Danny. Some of the elementary students squealed seeing how adorable the puppy is.

Bonnie and Clyde looked at the puppy and broke out laughing. Clyde scoffed "Ahh this is too funny. The mighty Phantom has a puppy ghost. Wait until all the other ghosts in the ghost zone hear about this".

Cujo stops running around circles. Sniffing the air and looks at Danny seeing him slowly getting up. Barking and wagging his tail he tries to help Danny up. As he whines seeing him struggle. Cujo turns around he see Bonnie and Clyde glare at Danny. Letting out some growls he barks at them making the ghost criminals roll their eyes.

But the girls all found it cute that the puppy is trying to protect Danny.

"I wouldn't if I was you. Cujo might be small but this guy sure knows how to fight" said a grinning Danny. Cujo's growling got louder. Standing in front of Danny growling at the enemies. It took one command from Danny "Cujo sick 'em"

The small puppy barked happily and when he started to run towards them he transformed into a much bigger dog almost reaching the ceiling. Bonnie and Clyde stopped laughing. Their eyes widen in shock to see the puppy transform into a huge dog about the size of a garbage truck. As Cujo swings his large paw sending both ghost criminals outside hitting the ground.

"You just had to make fun of the DAMN puppy didn't you?" rage Bonnie rubbing her head.

Danny letting out a deep breath. He imagines the front of the school. His right hand started to glow white as he takes a deep breath he creates a large portal showing the police outside.

"Everyone through the exit it will take you to the front of the school. Cujo wont be able to hold them off too long" order Danny. Looking over to where Cujo jumped missing Clyde attack and Bonnie landing on Cujo's head where he started to roll down on the ground.

Chester and Timmy quickly took charge and started to move the students towards the large portal. The school faculty quickly follow suit and soon more and more students started to go.

Danny nods to Chester and Timmy as more and more students start to leave. Danny turns to Cujo letting out a bark in pain. As he looks up he bites down on Cylde and soon starts to shake him and throws him in the front of the school.

Danny flies towards Clyde and shoots an ice beam at his feet freezing him. "GAH". Clyde feeling the ice cold looks down to his feet charging an ecto blast he shoots the ice block breaking the ice off his feet.

"AHHHHH" Bonnie is sent flying to the ground creating a crater. As she slowly crawls out of the crater glaring at Clyde she looks at Cujo who lands in front of the school growling at the criminals. "You just had to piss off the puppy" muttering to Clyde.

She gets up and glares at Danny who flies out of the portal. Closing the portal behind him and floating off the ground above Cujo head glaring at the two enemies. Danny quickly creates a small window portal reaching in with his arm he feels around for something. Finding what he wants he pulls his arm out of the portal revealing in his hand a thermos.

"What you going to do. Feed us soup" chuckle Bonnie.

Danny grins "Nope sending you back" aiming at Bonnie he activates the thermos sucking Bonnie up shocking Clyde but also everyone. "You're next, Clyde".

Clyde glaring at him but quickly looks around and sees a large tree near the street. Seeing all the students and teachers near there. Holding his hands up while Cujo continues to growl. Clyde smirks and quickly jumps to his left side. Shooting an ecto blast at the tree, Danny sees Cylde shooting another ecto blast at the police car.

"Cujo, fetch the tree" order Danny. Quickly flying towards the police car he quickly creates a ice dome around the vehicle where Clyde shot at it. As the dome of ice appear, Danny adds more ice to the dome trying to extinguish the flames and prevents the vehicle from exploding.

"Done" mutter Danny. Slowly landing on the ground he turns to where Clyde was "Got away again" groaning a bit. He watches Cujo in his giant form drops the tree in front of him and his barking for louder and deeper. Danny seeing this lets out a long sigh and chuckles.

"Alright Cujo back to normal. I don't think you can play fetch with the tree this big" before Cujo went back to normal he gave a giant lick to Danny who groans.

"Hey, what did I say. You know how hard for this to come off" complained Danny. Going intangible and all the drool came off of him. Danny shakes his head and Cujo return back to his normal puppy form.

"I want to pet ghost the puppy"

"No me"

"I want to hold him".

Danny turns around and jumps back seeing an army of elementary school kids with a sparkle shine in their eyes staring at Cujo. Feeling a little sorry for the ghost puppy.

"Uh oh" said Danny, Cujo looks confuse and soon started to bark and run towards the army of elementary school kids. "Geez never seen him this hyper before" chuckle Danny.

Seeing all the kids playing with Cujo. Danny notices one of the police officers walking with two others with him "Sergeant afternoon".

"Good to see you again. Here I thought the problem was solved haven't seen you in a while and its Chief deputy, Gordon now. Got promoted thanks to you for saving everyone last time" standing near Phantom he looks at him but also staring at the thermos cover in metal and some type of circuit board.

"Congratulations on the promotion and no I haven't left yet. They been very elusive. I wasn't expecting them to come at the school but seeing I been searching all over town. I guess I made them nervous and they decided to strike" answer Danny.

The new deputy of the chief nods and looks at the thermos "And you will take care of her". Looking at the thermos and glaring at it.

"She will be locked up and trust me her days of causing trouble are long gone once, Walker gets her" said Danny.

Knowing how Walker is and how much he is going to enjoy having Bonnie locked up in his prison.

Before Gordon spoke everyone heard a scream coming from Danny hand. Wondering where did that come from everyone from students, teachers and police all stare at Danny's hand. "NOO. Not walker I'll get ten thousand years. My after life is over".

Everyone blinks at Danny while the screams in the thermos got louder and soon Danny started to shake the thermos making her stop.

"Sorry about that" chuckle Danny.

"Ten thousands years" said a police officer letting out a whistle "Imagine if we went that hard" letting out a chuckle. Other police officers chuckle including some teachers but the students on the other hand got scared.

Gordon nods "Well no one got hurt. Some minor damage in the cafeteria. It could have gone much worse but it didn't. Good job and thanks".

Both Danny and Gordon shake "You know out of all the law officers I know you're probably the best one".

Gordon chuckles and walked back to car to get some reports.

Amber who watched everything slowly walks towards Danny. "That's twice you saved me but this time the whole school and my little sister is having a blast playing with Cujo".

Danny chuckles "Yea it's been a while since I seen Cujo the little guy does his own thing. But lately he's been helping my sister out" said Danny. Getting the memo from Clockwork. He hopes Jazz didn't bite more than she can chew.

Amber turns around and frowns "She's like you dead?".

Danny shakes his head making her eyes widen "No. I usually send Cujo to her to make sure she is safe and guarded"

Amber can only stare at Danny. Seeing what he does to keep his family safe when they are alive. She got closer she closely looks at him. Trying to change his hair to black and his eyes to blue. As she tries to imagine it. She cant help but feel she is missing something. Like a huge piece of a puzzle missing.

Danny turns to her notices her staring at him "Something wrong. You been staring at me?"

Amber turns red and looks away. As Danny watches her remembers Sam doing that and the last time she did that was when that fake goth she briefly like.

Danny mind came to a complete stop.

'Great she likes my alter ego than my other self. Yup its official my life is a comic'. Blowing out a quick whistle to Cujo. The small puppy hears the whistle and barks happily. Jumping from the girls arms he runs towards Danny. Once in front of him he barks happily.

"Good job, Cujo and thanks for the save little guy".

Cujo gives Danny a bark and a small puppy salute. Amber watching Cujo giving him a puppy salute giggles at his antics. As Cujo gives one more bark he slowly turned into gas and left.

"Where did he go?" ask Gordon. Walking to Danny "Hell of a guard dog you ask me".

Danny chuckles and soon started to float "Home. He can travel between worlds" waving them good bye he left.

* * *

Hide out Middle of the night.

Clyde is checking and counting all the money he has. Looking through some of the bags from the first bank robbery. He comes to a few safety deposit. Making his hand go intangible. He pulls out some stocks papers, jewelry. As he reaches for the last safety deposit case he pulls out a necklace with a stone on it.

Blinking at it he holds the stone in his hands and doing so. He feels a sudden rush of power coming to him.

"ARGHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Clyde cried out in pain but soon the pain went away and turned into a large scream. "IT'S NOT OVER YET PHANTOM"


	7. Danny kiss

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

Monday after school Casper high

Danny is talking to Amber. "Yes but you cant forget to also divide" spoke Danny. Explaining to her the small mistake she had made on one problem that prevented her from getting an A.

Danny is impressed that she still got a B plus on the test.

Chloe is rolling her eyes and glares at Danny but also Chester. "How?. I mean fine Danny's parents are scientists, But you Chester, got a higher grade than me of all people" shouted Chloe.

Tootie sighs while Timmy looks at Chloe who finally lost it.

Chester shrugs his shoulders and yawns "What?. My dad is a mathematician. I mean all he does is read players SPARQ Ratings and their batting ratio".

Danny nods "Yea and I cant thank him enough for signing all those baseball cards of himself"

Chester shrugs his shoulders. Seeing that asked his father to sign at least two dozen baseballs cards.

"Well right now he's home doing work. Also no problem but I don't know why you wanted him to sign all those cards of him when he only played for five years. I mean heck they even printed a manager card of him and you got that signed too".

Danny shrugs his shoulders "I like to collect comics, cards and baseballs".

As they arrive at the elementary school. Danny sees a small girl with light brown auburn hair and her eyes are a shade lighter than Amber emerald eyes. Seeing she is picking up her sister. She walks towards the group and blinks at everyone.

"Friends of yours?".

Amber nods "Yes. This is Tootie and Chloe" pointing to the girls. They wave at Lisa who smiles "And these goof balls are Chester, Timmy and Danny".

"Danny like the name you wrote in your diary" said Lisa. Wondering how many boy's she knows with the name Danny.

Everyone turns to Amber then to Danny who smiled nervously.

Amber's eyes widened and soon she sent a glare at her little sister. "You read my diary" she hissed at her. She took one step forward. Lisa gulped and chuckle nervously.

Looking at Danny she blinks "Wait! I thought he had snow white hair. You wrote down in your...I'll be quiet" speaking in a meek voice.

Danny chuckles "Someone has a crush on the ghost hero". Shaking his head 'Yup. Like I said my life has become a comic'.

Chester chuckles getting the girls attention and elbows Timmy pointing at Danny. "Jealous much".

Danny snorts folding his arms and rolling his eyes. "As if. I'm not jealous" everyone looks at him not believing him. "I'm not jealous. I don't have any reason to be jealous". As he started to walk he listens to Timmy.

Timmy looks at Danny "Right not jealous. Having powers. Flying, shooting green rays-".

"Ecto rays" corrected Danny. Walking he notices everyone stops walking and looking at him. "What?" wondering why they are staring at him.

"Ecto ray?" ask Amber. Looking at Danny and everyone has the same thing on their mind wondering what he knows. "What do you know?" Everyone saw him roll his eyes and than pinch the bridge of his nose.

Wondering why he open his big mouth. He should have been careful of what he said. He's been doing a good job so far. Now everyone is going to look like he's crazy or worse figure out he is Danny Phantom.

"Ectoplasm is the viscous substance that makes up all ghosts. My parents got a grant from the government to study it" said Danny. Seeing no one move he blinks at them "What now?".

Getting irradiated he should have said nothing and kept walking.

"I know you said you're parents are scientist but what kind of scientist?" ask Chloe. Waiting for Danny to answer everyone sees him roll his eyes. Wondering what's wrong with his parents.

"Yea. I mean you know an awful lot about this stuff" said Amber. Staring at Danny she tries to picture him like Danny Phantom. Seeing the possible snow white hair and green eyes.

"Para normal meaning anything related with ghost or super natural. Yea I know it sounds stupid and weird" groaned Danny. Shaking his head "Trust me. Growing up wasn't easy. Especially when some of my parents inventions weren't all great. Especially the hot dog incident" shivering at the bad memory.

"Hot dog incident?" question Chester.

Seeing everyone with a confused face he looks at Danny waiting for him.

Danny nods "Some inventions my parents created use ectoplasm. My dad said there is a huge abundance of it so they created some inventions that don't require electricity or gas but instead runs on ectoplasm. One was a much smaller advanced microwave oven. IT heated the hot dogs but brought them back to life. Luckily my sister Jasmine was there to help fight the zombie hot dogs".

Timmy blinks while Chester mouth drop open "You're kidding me right. They came back".

"Oh yea. It took us an hour to kill them and after that we burned them in the oven. Frozen pizza is a much safer course. I still can't look at or eat a hot dog without thinking about that" Danny chuckling slowly dies and shakes his head.

Chloe standing there shakes her head "This is insane. How? I mean why?".

Danny blinks at her wondering if she is serious.

"I've got to agree with Chester ugh can't believe those words left my mouth. But why?" ask Chloe.

Danny blinks and rolls his eyes seeing she is serious. "What do you mean why. Look what happen a year ago with the oil crisis. You think electricity will be around forever?. At times we need to come up with an alternate source. Wind, solar natural gas we need something more.".

Using the events from last years oil crisis but also happy he paid attention in history class when was substituting it for a few days.

"Never thought about it. I mean yea with everything it is. My parents weren't happy about the shortage" said Tootie.

"Ain't that the truth my parents would sometimes take one car or car pool with others" said Timmy. Nodding his head remembering his parents talking with other parents trying to work with others.

Chloe nods while Tootie remembers her parents doing the same. Amber remembers her father complaining about prices for supplies going up.

As they turn the corner Danny came to a stop to see a tall girl around twenty two maybe older glaring at Tootie. The guy next to her the same age but glaring at Timmy.

"Can we help you?" said Danny. Standing in front of the group he narrows his eyes on the young adults. Seeing the older female red head glaring at Tootie and Timmy. She mutters something underneath her breath that Danny caught. "Funny. I was about to say the same thing to you. What kind of loser adults follows teenagers".

"Vicky hey sis" Tootie lowly talked and looked at her older sister. Hoping to diffuse any problem that happens.

"Ricky" mutter Timmy. Watching the older man stand next to Vicky.

Danny turns to Amber who nods. Seeing who it is he turns to Timmy who is behind Chester while Chester shakes his head. Danny got the memo and when he looks at Chloe she is standing in front of Tootie. Thinking how ironic that Chester and Chloe are doing the same thing he sighs.

"Well I guess we can work on the English project another day. Timmy, Chester, Chloe and Tootie. See you four another day" waving them good bye he looks at Vicky and slowly narrows his eyes at her.

"Later Amber" said Tootie.

"I'll give you a call" said Chloe.

"Please do the both of you" smiled Amber.

"Dude we will swing by later at the boarding house" said Chester.

"Yup there's been rumors" said Timmy.

Carefully talking knowing who is standing in front of them.

Danny raises an eye while Amber winces. She has heard the rumors flying about him. The rumors that Remy is going around spreading about Danny.

Ricky smirks he lets out a laugh that caught Danny's attention. "So you're the guy that has caused problems to Francis and Remy. I'm surprise they haven't gotten you out in the corn field yet. Who knows maybe they will force someone there so you will be there".

Letting out a dark chuckle he stares at Amber while Lisa her little sister is behind her. Before Ricky said anything else, Danny was in front of him holding him by the neck off the ground shocking everyone.

Timmy or Chester have never seen someone move that fast. Even Amber couldn't believe how quick he moved. But one thing crossed everyone's mind is how strong Danny is.

"You come near her or anyone you will be sorry" Danny eyes flash green than return back to his blue eyes. Ricky blinks thinking he was seeing things or maybe the lack of air in his lungs already started to affect him. Still holding Ricky by the throat, Chester and Timmy quickly stood next to Danny pleading with him so he can release him.

"Geez some grip" said Timmy. Seeing Ricky almost turning blue. He turns to Vicky who helps Ricky up.

"You made the biggest mistake-"

"Problem here" said Mutt. Revving his motor cycle engine. He saw Danny walking with some of his class mates when he pulled into the gas station he checked his mirror and saw Danny holding Ricky by the throat off the ground. He decided to see what is going on but also to see Ricky get his ass handed out.

When Ricky saw who it was. He clicked his teeth. Soon three more motorcycles rode next to mutt.

"Nothing is wrong. Just a misunderstanding" said Ricky. Looking at Vicky "I'll call you later babe". Turning to Danny he watches him take a small step "I'll see you sooner or later".

"Tootie lets go" said Vicky. Tootie nods while Chloe walks next to her.

As they left, Mutt turns to Danny "Watch out for him. He's a snake in the grass".

Danny nods as he looks at Timmy and Chester "Later at the boarding house" said Timmy.

"Sure" said Danny. With the Chester and Timmy leaving and Mutt signals his friends to leave. Danny turns to Amber seeing her staring at him but also Lisa whose mouth is open wide.

"Whoa that was awesome. How did you do that?" said Lisa. She blinks and one second later Ricky off the ground by Danny holding him up with one hand no less.

"I exercise" said Danny. Rubbing the back of his head "Sorry. Didn't mean for that to get out of hand".

Amber smiled and looks away blushing "It's ok you were just protecting us".

* * *

Amber's House

When Danny arrived at Amber's house. He got some looks but also people whispering when he was walking Amber and Lisa home. Remembering what Chester and Timmy said about the community and the neighbors gossiping.

"Mom we're home. Also the math tutor you wanted is here today" said Amber. Rolling her eyes. She hates that her parents are making her take all these advanced classes. All the extra spare time she is studying she could be writing songs or playing her guitar.

As Danny walks inside the house he nods seeing how cozy and very modern it is for its time period.

"In here Amber" hearing an older voice.

Amber nods and leads Danny into the kitchen. "She must be on the phone". As they enter the kitchen Danny looks at Amber mom and smiles. When Mrs. McLain saw who walked in she quickly ends the conversation.

"I'll call you later". Mrs McLain hangs up the phone when she turns around to greet her daughter. Her eyes widen and she smiles "Daniel what a pleasant surprise. Its good to see you again."

Amber mouth drop opens and looks at Danny. But what shocks Amber the most her mother is smiling at Danny making her worry. "You know my mom".

"I introduce myself a few weeks ago when she had a flat tire. The spare tire rolled away and I offered to change the tire for her. I didn't know she was your mother" reply Danny.

Shrugging his shoulders thinking it was nothing. Amber nods and looks at her mother who is smiling at them.

"So math" said Danny.

Amber groans making Danny chuckle. As they take a seat in the kitchen he looks at Amber who hands him some questions and answers.

An hour has passed and Ms McLain cant help but watch her oldest daughter and Danny work. Danny even helped Lisa in English where she's been struggling with phrases and nouns.

"I think I got it" said Amber. Passing the math problems. Danny looks at it and soon starts to do the work in his head. "Yup. You got it. Don't forget you always have to find X by the denominator" answer Danny.

Amber rolls her eyes in a playful matter "Geez baby pop you did all that by looking at the problem. You sure you're not going to be a scientist like your parents".

"No thank you. I have my own dream" chuckle Danny.

Mrs McLain hearing this raise an eye. She didn't know his parents are scientist. She made a quick call to her friends asking who is Danny DunBroch. The most she got was from her friends mother who speaks to Glady on a regular basis but also at church.

All she got from her friends mother who got it from Glady that she knows his grandparents really well from the old days of the highlands. That his parents are working and Glady volunteered to watch Danny but also help around the boarding house for a few months. Now it took Mrs McLain an hour just to get this information.

It would have taken others a few hours just to get this information. But she knows her sources are legit. She won't get any false info. But to hear how Danny has been helping around the boarding house and that his grandparents know Glady really well.

She looks at Danny with a smirk. Looking at the clock seeing it's half past five. She devise's a plan and looks at Danny. Wondering what kind of young man he is. She has seen only a few glimpses of him but she wants to know more.

"Pardon me Daniel. Would you like to stay for dinner?".

Amber flinched and that didn't go unnoticed by Danny. "Thank you for the offer but I wouldn't want to impose or be a burden" smile Danny.

Amber smiles and let's out a breath of relief. 'Thank you baby pop. I don't think I could handle dinner with you here. Not that I would mind having you but if my mom wants you to stay for dinner she is up to something' thought Amber.

Mrs McLain smiles 'Oh he's, good, very good. Very well taught. I love a challenge'. Taking a deep breath she smiles making Amber confuse and Lisa wonders what is going on. "Oh don't be silly it's the least I can do for helping Amber and Lisa".

Amber's mouth dropped open and looks at her mother. She wouldn't believe it unless she has seen it with her own eyes. Her own mother is welcoming one of her friends but a boy no less for dinner. Lisa looks at her sister and than to Danny feeling sorry for him.

Danny didn't like where this is going. Remembering talking to Chester and Timmy he thinks about the situation.

"As long it's fine with Amber. I don't see why not. Maybe we can practice a bit on the guitar taking a break from all the math" said Danny. Wondering what her game is. He turns to Amber whose cheeks are red and looks away.

"Umm yea sure that's fine and besides I finished all my math home work. You on the other hand did the home work in class" said Amber. Wondering how he was able to do all the math work in class that quickly.

Mrs McLain raised an eyebrow "You play the guitar as well?".

Danny nods. Knowing from Amber her mother disapproves of her playing the guitar.

"Yes. It belonged to my father when he was in college playing. He taught me a bit and I really like playing the guitar as an instrument. My dad told me it looks good on a college application if you play an instrument" answered Danny. Knowing as long you say its a instrument. Hopefully Amber's mom will drop it. But also mentioning about college and his father as an added bonus.

Amber's mother nods 'Well it makes it easy for Amber seeing they have something in common'. Smiling at Danny she cant help but wonder how such a perfect opportunity that she met Danny. 'Now let's see what he does at dinner.'

Walking to the stove she stirs the food and Amber is picking up her books. Danny looks at Amber seeing she is frantically worrying. Placing his hand on hers making her look at him. Danny smiles making Amber smile and blush.

Lisa watching this soon started to make kissing sounds. Both Danny and Amber sent her a glare.

Mrs McLain hearing something asked "Lisa what are you doing?".

"Nothing" turning to Amber who sent her a death glare. Lisa winces.

"Do you need an hand to set up the table Mrs McLain?" Danny blinks and wonders why Lisa and Amber stare at him. Even Mrs McLain is stunned "What?. When ever my parents are busy I always help the set the table or do the dishes. Sometimes me and Jazz rotate jobs".

"Jazz?" asked the mother and Lisa. Wondering who would name their daughter 'Jazz'.

"Oh my older sister Jasmine she just finished high school. We call her Jazz as a nickname" answered Danny with a chuckle.

"Ahh. Where is your sister now?". Mrs McLain nods her head. Mixing the food together she tastes it.

"College in Wisconsin full scholarship to be a psychologist" answer Danny. Can't really tell the whole truth but he knows Jazz would take the chance if given to her.

Mrs McLain does a spit take hearing Danny's answer. Amber and Lisa are shocked to see their mother do such a thing. Never in their wildest dream something like that would happen to their mother.

Quickly turning to Danny shocked "She isn't going to get married?. A girl her age she should settle down in a year or so. Not going to college for however many years. By the time she wants children she would be in her thirties".

Danny blinks and looks at Amber mom. Carefully thinking but also what to say. "Yes it changes some plans for her but my parents are happy that she wants to help people. My sister has always been one of those students to help others and be part of the community".

That was an answer that Mrs McLain didn't expect from Danny. Seeing how right he is but also how great of a job being a psychologist is. She looks at the wall and groans seeing the mess she made.

"Danny I'll meet you in the living room. I'll grab my guitar" said Amber.

Danny nods and finished setting the last plate on the table.

As he makes towards the living room following Lisa who sits on the couch. She turns on the TV and Amber came down with her amp and guitar.

"So anything?" ask Amber.

Danny smirks "Well there is a game from where I'm from. We play the song that the radio starts playing. We listen for ten seconds and the volume gets turn down very low while the person sings and plays. After the second chorus you raise the volume of the radio".

Amber smirks. Walking to the radio she turns it on. Rotating the dial she finds her station. Tapping her foot she looks at Danny who has the guitar strapped on and nodding his head to the beat. Amber quickly cut off the music and Lisa is watching the two turns the tv off. Wondering what they are going to do she hears Danny start singing.

Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty  
Take me home (oh won't you please take me home)  
Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty  
Take me home (oh won't you please take me home).

Lisa mouth drops open hearing Danny play but also sing. Looking at her older sister who is dancing in the living room. She turns to Danny who is smiling but also dancing as well.

Just a urchin livin' under the street  
I'm a hard case that's tough to beat  
I'm your charity case so buy me something to eat  
I'll pay you at another time  
Take it to the end of the line.

As Danny finished the second chorus, Amber turns the dial of the radio while Danny continues to play on the electric guitar hitting all the notes. Slowly stopping he smiles at Amber. Giving her the guitar she straps it on.

"Your turn" grin Danny.

"Prepare to lose" gloat Amber.

Danny smirks and changed the station on the radio. Hearing the song end they wait for the next song to play and when Danny started to hear the song play he chuckles and soon moves with the beat. After the ten seconds he turns the volume down.

I don't give a damn about my reputation  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation  
And a girl can do what she wants to do  
And that's what I'm gonna do  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
Not me

Danny smiles and looks at Amber. Happy to see Amber enjoying herself as he stares at her. Never in his life would have thought he would find a girl who loves guitar but also rocks like Joan Jett.

I don't give a damn about my reputation  
I never said I wanted to improve ma station  
And I'm always feeling goo when I'm having fun  
And I don't have to please not one  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
Not me  
Whoa no  
Not me

As Amber finished the second chorus. Danny turns the radio up and listens to the rest of the song. He chuckles and Lisa is dancing in the living room while Amber is playing the guitar.

Soon Mrs McLain walks in the living room and sees her youngest daughter dancing and Amber playing her guitar she giggles. She hasn't seen her daughters this happy in a long time. Ever since her son left the house hasn't been the same.

Danny seeing Mrs. McLain walking in turns the radio down much to Lisa disappointment.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Amber you're father just pulled in the drive way" as the mother walks back to the kitchen.

Amber groans and looks at Danny with a worried look.

"What?" wondering why she has a worried look on her face.

"Just worried that my dad will do or say something" groan Amber. Turning the amp off and placing the guitar on the stand. Watching Danny walk and stand next to her she feels Danny taking her hand and smiles at her.

"Don't worry. I'll be by your side" whisper Danny. Standing very close to Amber but also holding her hand, Amber smiles and slowly leans in a bit. Staring at Danny's blue eyes and places her hand on his cheek and smiles.

"Eww gross are you two about to kiss?" Lisa asked making kissing sounds again but this time.

Danny drops his head. "You just had to ruin the moment". In fact he was really close to kissing Amber.

Amber eyes burn with rage. She was upset because her little sister ruined her chance to get her first kiss. "You're dead baby dip" chasing after her little sister around the living room, Lisa runs into the kitchen.

"Dad help, Amber is mad at me for interrupting her -"

Danny clears his throat and sends a quick glare at Lisa making her jump back a bit. "But how? I mean you were in the living room a few minutes ago" pointing to the living room. She looks at Danny who is next to the door. "How did you move so fast?".

Amber snorted and glares at Lisa "We all asked that question earlier" rolling her eyes. She looks at her dad and sighs "Dad this is Danny Dunbroch the math tutor you asked for from Mr Smith".

Mrs McLain nods to her husband and when he saw that shine in her eyes. He nods. Looking at Danny he sees a tall fit young man "Good evening. My name is James McLain and thank you for taking time out of your schedule helping my daughter in her school work".

Amber rolls her eyes seeing that her father is going with the nice dad approach.

"Evening Mrs. McLain" giving the older man a firm hand shake. "It's no problem at all sir. Mr. Smith asked me and seeing I can put this down as tutoring for college in the near future" grinned Danny.

Once they finished the hand shake, James turns to his wife Angela who sends him a look. Knowing full well what that look is he nods.

"Well dinner is ready. Danny I hope meatloaf wont be a problem" walking to the table.

"Not at all. Not much of a picky eater" walking next to Amber and smiles at her. He takes the seat next to Amber and turns to Mrs McLain watching the two.

* * *

After Dinner.

When they finished eating dinner, Danny got up and also helped put away the dishes. James made small talk with Danny and every time he asked a question he would notice Amber look at him.

"Oh Daniel don't worry. Lisa will help me. Shouldn't you get going before it gets to dark?" said Angela.

Danny nods "Yea that would be a great idea. Thank you for dinner Mrs McLain. Mrs McLain it was a pleasure meeting you".

James nods at Danny and looks at Lisa who is whining about clearing the table. Rolling his eyes he noticed his oldest already at the door with Danny already by her side. Narrowing his eyes he got up but his wife stops him.

"Don't you dare. There is something about him. Something I just can't figure out" said Angela. Looking at Amber seeing her smile "I love a challenge and this young man has met expectations that would put other boys to great shame"

Lisa hearing this looks at her mother wondering what she means by that. After today she has seen her mother act different but also her usual etiquette has been off since Danny came home with Amber.

With Danny

Standing outside Amber's door. Danny looks up and smiles "Still day out. Hopefully it will be a clear night and I'll be able to see the stars shine" watching the sun slowly set. "It's been a while since I've seen the sunset" smiled Danny.

Thinking all the times he has seen the sun set he sighs happily thinking how everything is back at home.

Amber looks at the sunset and nods "It's lovely".

"Yes it is" standing next to Amber he smiles. "Oh, I forgot to apologize to Lisa, didn't mean to scare her" letting out a chuckle. Amber giggled "What I really didn't mean to scare her" Danny whining a bit.

Amber rolls her eyes and giggles at Danny. Staring at him she sighs and looks at the sun set.

"Sure you didn't mean to. But when I get my hands on her she's going to be sorry. She's in for a world of hurt for ruining my chance for my first -" closing her mouth she looks down blushing. Berating herself for that slip up she can't believe she almost reveal that to Danny. As her back is against the door.

Danny hearing this smiles, leaning close to her he cups her chin up and smiles at her. Ever since the day he met her he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop staring at her. Heck he even started to have some dreams about her. Staring at her emerald green eyes.

"Danny" whisper Amber. Moving closer to Danny.

"Amber" whisper Danny. Gently pressing his lips with her. He slides his one arm behind her pressing her body against his and the other moving to her face slowly caressing it. As they slowly broke apart, Danny stares at Amber and smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at school". Gently caressing her face.

"Wouldn't miss it baby pop".

Danny gently gave her another kiss on the lips and soon made his way to where he is staying.

Amber slowly opened the door and when she entered her house she gently closed it. With the door closed behind her she leans on it. Letting out a happy sigh she squealed loudly "YES". Running up the stairs to her room.

Lisa looks at her mother who has a grin. Her father on the other hand has a scowl.

'What happened?' thought Lisa.

* * *

With Danny.

Walking back to the boarding house happy. He turns the corner and notice two people behind him. Shrugging his shoulders he turns another corner and notice five people behind him. The three extra people he recognize.

'Ugh assholes are trying to ruin my evening' thought Danny. As he makes another turn at the corner he turns invisible and watches seven people run towards the corner. As he is invisible he notice's Francis, Remy Tad and Chad but also Ricky with two other people he's never met or seen before.

"Where did he go" demanded Francis. Looking around trying to figure out where he went?

"We saw him turn the corner he couldn't have made a run for it!" said Remy. Looking down the street and across he doesn't see nothing.

Ricky kicks the garbage can on the street "When I get my hands on him he's going to regret it"

Danny narrows his eyes on them. Granted he was use to Dash bullying but these guys are different. Glaring at them he channels his ice powers and shoots an ice beam on the concrete freezing it. As all seven males take a step they all fall down on the ground.

Danny chuckles and walks back to the boarding house staying invisible.

* * *

With Timmy and Chester Boarding house

"I'm telling you Chester. I don't trust Ricky" said Timmy. Wondering what the snake in the grass is planning he hopes Danny won't get hurt or worse Tootie be targeted by Vicky.

Chester sighs and nods. "I know and with all the rumors I been hearing. Danny sure knows how to attract some trouble".

"Tell me something I don't know" said Danny. Both Chester and Timmy jump seeing Danny stand in front of them. They didn't see him there a moment ago and all of the sudden he appears.

"Guys again tell me something I don't know" ask Danny.

Chester took a deep breath "Dude I think I need to change my shorts and pants".

"Eww" said Danny. Looking at Timmy who also nods "Guys it's late so tell me what is going on" groan Danny.

Chester sighs and looks at Timmy who nods. It won't be easy to tell Danny but he has to know what is going on but also what people are talking about as well.

"Francis and Remy are spreading rumors to get you to come out on the corn field" said Timmy. Hearing some rumors himself he hopes Danny won't fall for it.

Ever since that fateful day in school. Danny has thrown the A listers off their game but also humiliated Francis in ways that many people could only dream of. Remy on the other hand has a different problem with Danny and the reason why is still unknown to many.

Danny nods and shrugs his shoulders "Ok so what. I can always decline and not go" answer Danny.

Timmy winces and shakes his head making Danny confuse. Knowing other times it didn't matter but today Danny met someone who has cause much problems in Amity park but also Dimmsdale as well.

"Problem is Ricky" said Timmy.

Danny nods at Timmy to continue. But Chester decides to continue.

"He's trouble with a capital T" said Chester.

Timmy nods "Yup and especially what happen today with Vicky she is going to make everyone's life a living hell. Not just Tootie, Chloe but us guys and Amber as well".

Danny narrows his eyes on Timmy. Taking a deep breath he sighs "Can my life be any more complicated. Really hope Amber won't get dragged into this especially after what happened tonight".

Chester looks at Danny seeing him smile but also looking at the sun set. But also seeing how late it has gotten a light bulb turn on "Did you eat dinner with Amber and her parents?" ask Chester.

Danny looks at Chester and didn't say anything. Nothing and knowing the blonde male he would figure something out if Danny gave any hint to them.

"He did" answered Timmy. Watching Danny he turns to Chester best friend "Wonder what else happen?"

"Mrs McLain invited me for dinner as a thank you for helping Amber" answer Danny. Cursing to himself wondering how these guys do it with ease. He's thankful Tucker isn't like this in the future.

"That's not all. Mrs McLain called my girlfriend asking questions about young Daniel here" said Glady sitting at the window still. Scaring all three boys off their spots she giggles "Still got it".

"Great now I might need a change of shorts and pants myself" mumble Danny.

"So Daniel care to share what you did this evening" said Glady with a smile.

"I just helped Amber with her math home work. Mrs McLain invited me for dinner as a thank you" answered Danny. Explaining to them what happen to his evening and why he arrived just now. "I didn't want Mrs McLain to think I was rude".

Glady giggles and moves her head closer out the window. As she stares at Danny "And the dark red lipstick on your bottom lip".

Danny blushes and quickly rubs the lipstick off his lips but stops "Wait. Amber wasn't wearing any lipstick". Gasping seeing he was tricked by her.

Glady giggles "No but with the way you were trying to clean it off. You two kissed. Tell me was it your first kiss?".

"No way" said Chester.

"Dude seriously. It happened?" said Timmy.

"No it wasn't my first but it was different. This felt perfect" answer Danny. Glady hearing this smiles and nods. Remembering her time as a teenager when she got her first kiss.

Both Timmy and Chester stare at Danny.

"Yes I kissed Amber McLain" said Danny. Than it hit him. Like a punch from Pariah dark and Vlad combine...well mostly Pariah dark. "I kissed Ember" muttering quietly to himself. He shakes his head 'No it wasn't a mistake. It felt different. It felt right' thought Danny.

Thinking about Amber's ghost, Ember. He frowns. Shaking his head he promise to help the other ghosts. He wants to make a difference a change for them all but also he wants to make a difference for Ember.

"Danny congrats. Just please be careful. You're a great guy. We just don't want to see you get hurt" answer Timmy.

Chester nods "Yea. Her parents are very tough".

Glady giggles getting everyone attention "Danny here is special. From what my girlfriend told me. Angela McLain can't figure Danny out. You, Danny have stumped the ultimate house wife".

Timmy and Chester mouths drop open. Looking at Danny he rolls his eyes and tells both boys and the elderly woman what happened. He even told her questions and his answers to them and when Glady heard it she giggles.

"You used her own ideology against her. My dear boy you are well taught" laughing she got up "Have a goodnight".

"Night" said Chester and Timmy.

Danny sighs and looks at the two boys. "I'm going to crash".

"Crash?" said Timmy and Chester. Wondering what Danny means they watch him groan.

"Sorry where I come from it means going to bed. Calling it a night" answer Danny.

Both Chester and Timmy nods.

* * *

Next Morning

Walking to school he sees Tootie and Chloe talking to Chester and Timmy outside. Seeing them wave at him "Morning" yawn Danny.

"Morning" said Timmy and Chester.

The girls on the other hand giggles at Danny. Tootie looks at Danny and turns to Chloe who has a sly grin on her face.

Danny blinks and looks at them. Wondering why they are staring at him "What? Something on my face?" ask Danny.

Tootie giggles and shakes her head. Chloe sighs wondering if Danny knows what he did. "Amber called me when I was talking to Tootie. So we had a three way call".

Danny blinks and nods "Ok go on".

Tootie couldn't hold it any longer "We heard you kissed her"

Danny blushes and looks at the two with a critical eye. Before he spoke Chester cleared his throat getting Danny attention. As he turns around he smiles at Amber.

"Morning" smile Danny.

Amber smiles and blushes at Danny "Morning". As she walks and stands near Danny she notices Tootie and Chloe making kissing faces. Amber groans "Grow up. I expect that from my little sister".

Danny chuckles "Yea I still want to apologize to her about scaring her yesterday".

Amber rolls here eyes and shakes her head. "Dipstick if you didn't she would have told my dad she almost caught us kissing".

Chloe hearing this looks at Amber "You're sister ruined you're first kiss".

Amber blushes and leans closer to Danny. As she looks at Danny he grabs her hand gently and shakes his head. Amber smiles "Let's just say we missed an opportunity early but Danny made the moment perfect" smile Amber.

Tootie and Chloe squeals while Chester and Timmy roll there eyes.

"So doe's this make you guys an official couple?" ask Chester.

Danny smiles and looks at Amber "You have plans this Friday night for a movie".

Amber smiles than frowns "Good luck. If I leave the house with you my dad will hunt you down".

Danny hearing this frown and looks at Tootie and Chloe than to Chester and Timmy. A light bulb went on and for Timmy he was thinking the same thing and agreeing with it.

"Oh no" said Chester and Chloe looking at each other.

And cut.


	8. The Date Tucker advice

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

Friday night Amity Park 70s With Danny

Walking towards the movie theater he sees Timmy and Chester waiting for him. As he nods, he asks "Have they gotten here yet?"

"Not yet and you're not the only one who looks nervous" Chester said as he pointed to his best friend who was pacing back and forth.

Danny looks at Timmy who lets out a nervous smile and goes back to pacing. It's been a while since he and Tootie have hung out like this, ever since the "Vicky issue" came to be.

Danny nods at Chester in understanding, he had also been waiting all week for this night. The night he would be able to go out with Amber. That week had been different for Danny and Amber. Danny would meet her at school and the two would talk, then have lunch together and sometimes Chloe, Tootie, Chester, and Timmy would join the couple.

After school he would walk with Amber to pick up her little sister, he would walk her close to her home and they would kiss. The days that Danny tutored her, he would walk with her up to her house, greet Mrs. McLain and continue to play her game, while throwing Mrs. McLain off hers. Much to Amber amusement and Lisa confusion on how Danny could do that. When they were done tutoring, they would play the same game with the guitar from the radio and he would stay for dinner of one of the two days he would tutor Amber.

But now it was different, they were dating, and Danny was nervous as he looked down trying to fix his shirt and pants. He changed his style from his old light blue jeans to a much darker blue jean. His white shirt with a red logo on it had changed to a white hoodie with a different red logo on it.

Nodding to the two boys, Timmy nods but Chester sighs and rolls his eyes but nods anyway. Walking to the window Danny looks at the clerk while Timmy and Chester nod and pass him money "Six tickets please."

Getting the tickets, he gives two to Chester and Timmy. As they nod, they hearing some laughter turning around seeing the girls arrive and when Danny saw Amber his breath escaped from him.

Staring at her light brown auburn that is usually pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head instead she let it freely around her neck. Seeing her with a black and red stripe tank top wearing black jeans with a light dark blue jacket. He sees the make up on her face but also the dark red lipstick she is wearing.

Danny smiles "You look lovely" gently caressing her face he gently rubs his head with hers.

Amber blushes "Thanks and I see you decided to skip the button shirts, good call you seriously can't pull them off."

Danny rolls his eyes and nods. He had been told that many times but he wanted to try a different look but decided the best look is always the original. As they enter the theater something caught Danny attention, it was Remy. Seeing him there caused him to narrow his eyes wondering 'why is he here?'

"Chester" he said calmly, and after getting his attention, Danny moves his head in Remy's direction. As she sees Chester looking Chloe looks in the direction he is, and glaring at Remy, also nods.

"Hey, guys I forgot something Chloe and I will be right back" said Chester.

Chloe nods "Yea we will be back".

Timmy and Tootie look confused and turn to Amber who is also confused. Danny looks at the three "Give them a break guys, they are here for us I say we give them some slack."

Timmy and Tootie nods knowing how true that Statement is. Tootie has been there for Chloe and she been there since the incident with her sister Vicky and Timmy. As for Chester he stood by Timmy as a comrade through thick and thin no matter what.

As the two walks in Remy's direction Chester pulls Chloe behind a corner watching Remy as he peers out to watch Remy he explains. "I don't want to give away our spot. But question remains why is Remy here?" said Chester.

"Sorry and I agree but how do we find out?" asks Chloe Wondering what to do she looks around and sees someone she knows. "Ashley" getting a classmate attention. She sees Chester nod she walks towards Ashley while staying out of Remy's sight line. If anyone had info on Remy it would be Ashley.

With Chloe

"Chloe, hey! what you up to?" said Ashley.

"Not much, I'm here with Tootie and Amber to hang out but I got a question" pointing to Remy. "You know why Remy is here?". Chloe looks at the direction where Remy was.

Ashley blinks and looks at Chloe wondering if she knows. "Well Remy does hang around with the A listers and they pick on Amber allot because of him. He follows her and watches her almost all the time. So he's probably following her"

Chloe's jaw drops upon hearing this as she exclaims quietly. "Wait What?! You're telling me that the reason the A lister go out of their way to make Amber's life more miserable is because Remy suggests it? And then he follows her? That is crazy".

"Yea but its true" said Ashley nodding her head.

'This is ridiculous!' she thought, she knew Remy was mean, but to hear this, it made him seem like a monster.

"When I was hiding in the bathroom stalls from their cheer leading practice, I overheard Veronica telling Trixie some stuff about him. According to her, Remy has had this huge crush on Amber since sixth grade, but because she never liked him, he is sore about it. Remy likes a girl that does what he says, and I don't think he liked her blowing him off. I mean I don't know if he has ever had it happen to him before. I mean have you seen some of the girls he dated in the past?"

Chloe mouth dropped open nodding her head. She remembers some of those girls and how bad Remy got with them. How it happen but also how it ended.

"Yea after he beds them, or gets tired with them, he moves on to the next girl or play thing, at least that's what Veronica told Trixie" Ashley said in disgust, it was clear she hated how Remy treated his girlfriends. But also how he sees them.

"I never knew this… I got to tell Amber. Thanks for the info" smile Chloe wondering how things are going to play out.

"No problem girl, I just feel sorry for Danny" getting Chloe attention, "What why?" Chloe quickly asks.

Ashley grimaces. She has seen Chloe and Tootie hang out with Timmy and Chester who hangs out with Danny who is close to Amber. With that combination it spells trouble for all of them because who Remy wants.

"Yea. Ever since he came in the picture and helped Amber, he has made the A listers life hell. From what I heard, Remy is out for blood, his blood. Especially now that he and Amber are dating" nodding her head.

Chloe is nervous. "Thanks for the info Ashley I'll see you later." As she walks away to tell everyone the news.

With Chester

When he saw Ashley, he knew Chloe would get some info. So, he left and as he walks he sees someone who might know something. "Hey Dennis, nice to see you here. Hanging out with Remy?". Knowing that Dennis is one of nicer football players. He stands up against Remy and Francis and he isn't the only person from the team that stands up to them.

"Chester, oh hey what's up? and no unfortunately I'm here for my younger brother and his friends. Why are you here?" said Dennis. Standing next to Dennis is a boy who looks to be four years younger with him two friends of his.

"Aww sorry man didn't know you got stuck chaperoning. Me. Hanging with Timmy and Danny. So why is Remy here than if no one else form the team is here with him?" ask Chester. Wondering if he knows anything.

Dennis shrugs his shoulders and sees Remy looking around. Knowing that look he nods to himself and looks at Chester giving him some advice. "Don't know dude just stay out of his war path. That guy is obsessed with Amber" rolling his eyes he sees Chester confuse face.

"Obsessed? When did that happen? I thought the A listers pick on Amber because of what her older brother did. But you're telling me that Remy is obsess... he has a crush on her" Chester mouth drops open. Seeing the light bulb turn on he remembers some girls when Remy dated in the past.

Dennis nods knowing what Remy says in the boy's locker room.

"If only you knew. Remy has been talking about getting Amber since last year. He has this crush on her since I think what, seventh grade, maybe sixth, I can't seem to recall" said Dennis. Nodding his head his brother and three friends left to get seats.

"Dude! I didn't know, I mean why now?" ask Chester. This is the first he has heard about this but now it makes sense.

Dennis chuckles and nods knowing why and who the most. "Danny DunBroch the legend coming to be, with what he has done in the past few weeks since he's been here, he's becoming a legend in Casper High."

Nodding his head knowing what Remy is saying. "Now that he and Amber are dating, Remy is furious. Saying that he better not ruin her and that it should be him not Danny. That he should be the first one to bed her". He and the team hasn't stopped hearing Remy's complaining and whining.

Chester mouth drops open. Hearing all this he couldn't believe what Remy says in the locker room when they practice for their games.

"But I mean Remy dated two maybe four girls since seventh grade? None of those relationships lasted what five months?" reply Chester. Feeling a ton of bricks hit him he wonders when this was going to come out.

"No kidding. He loves to order them around and once he gets what he wants. He dumps them or he continues to treat them like thrash until Trixie takes care of them. Or when they find out Remy is dating someone else" said Dennis.

Remembering one incident where Remy had this girl over his shoulder and his current girlfriend saw what was happening. She broke into tears and left the classroom while Trixie and Veronica spread rumors.

Chester nods "Thanks for the info. If it's not too much-"

"Please" Dennis interrupted "I'm not going to say anything, heck Danny helped me out seeing that I made a mistake in science class with a chemical. He's alright in my book"

Chester nods and waves at Dennis.

As he leaves, he sees Ashley leaving walking to Chloe he looks at her with a worry face.

"Remy" said Chester and Chloe. Looking at the theater room they sigh and walk in. Looking around they see Timmy waving at them. As they make there way up, Chester looks at Chloe and nods. "The end of the date" said the two.

Blinking at each other they shrug their shoulders and sit down to watch the movie.

Chester grins seeing Tootie sitting very close to Timmy and Chloe has a sly smile seeing Amber and Danny having a make out session. As the two take their seats they look at Timmy and Tootie.

"How long ago has it been since they came up for air?" they both ask.

Danny and Amber stop kissing and blush, but they stare at the two blondes "What?" said the two.

"Talk about sharing the same mind" said Danny with a chuckle.

Chloe blushed while Chester looks away trying not to think about it. As the movie start all six sit back and start to watch the movie.

Amber places her head on Danny's shoulder. Leaning his head on her he intertwines his hands with hers. Danny sits there watching the movie as he looks at Amber he blushes.

'She really is something, I never felt like this when I hung out with Valerie heck even with Kitty when she over shadowed Paulina. She is so different from Sam, very different.' thinking about her again. Danny looks at Amber and smiles the past few weeks have been a roller coaster but also he's been thinking more about himself.

He knows that there are things only Tucker and he talk about, and that they can't mention anything to Sam. As he looks at Amber, he thinks about how different she is, she is understanding but also wants to know and understand both sides. Unlike Sam who listens only to her side.

"Hey, you have been staring at me for a while is something wrong?" whispered Amber, looking up and staring at Danny's blue eyes smiling.

Danny could only stare at her eyes. He remembers Ember emerald eyes. Moving a lock of her hair away from her lovely face he kisses her lips gently. "No, I just find your beautiful face more interesting than the movie".

Amber blushes and lays her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Amber notices something odd about Danny, Feeling his hands and arms she notices how cool he is, not cold, but cool. She is always cold but feeling Danny's body temperature she feels he is cooler but still warmer than her, how that is possible.

She looks up and sees Danny staring at her. 'It's like he is looking straight into my soul but there is something else in his eyes. I can see regret but also, I see that he is lost and scared. What is he scared of?'.

Amber leaning forward kissing Danny on the lips gently. She lays her head on his shoulders and listens to his heartbeat again.

As the six teens watch the movie, Danny feels like something is off. Looking around in the dark he feels like someone is glaring at him. Trying to look around the dark room he closes his eyes and his eyes change from blue to green. Quickly scanning the room, he sees Remy walking down the aisle to the exit, it's a known fact that ever since he became a halfa. Danny could see in the darker only if his eyes are green or in his ghost form. Blinking once more and his eyes returned to blue.

'Wonder what was that about?' thought Danny. After a few minutes Danny smelled something in the air, even when he wasn't in his ghost from his senses were heightened. "Smoke. I smell smoke. Guys".

Timmy looks at Danny questioningly but soon smelled it as well, Chester got up and nods. "Let's go" said Chester and Timmy.

Danny stood up as he leads them down stairs to the exit, he walks out of the theater and notices people leaving the area. Looking around seeing a lot of smoke coming from the bathroom. He narrows his eyes wondering where Remy is.

This is all too convenient.

"Let's go" order Danny. Seeing people pushing others he stood there moving away from them. Seeing some kids trying to get up, Danny sees a woman he recognizes.

Amber seeing some kids getting up but a woman who tripped and fall. Danny looks to her and nods not wanting the woman get stomped to death or the kids to trip over people "Help Ms. Mason. I will get the kids up"

Amber nods as they walk, Danny helps the kids up while a woman nods at him seeing it must be their mother. Amber helps the woman up from the floor saving her from a large crowd coming at them.

"Thank you. For a second I thought I would be a goner with all these people walking on me" Danny nods and helps a boy on his feet.

Amber smile "No problem Ms. Mason"

The woman looks confuse and stares at Danny and Amber. As they make their way towards the exit. "Who is he. I don't recognize him? I recognize ms McLain but the young man she is with. I never seen him before?". Seeing two more boys and girls with them she stares at Danny wondering if she knows him.

'Who is he? Well I will never forget her, or him'. Seeing more and more people running away from the fire. Some people got hurt and others continue to run not turning back.

As the teenagers follow Danny moving through some people he gently navigates through the crowd as they make it out of the theater, he looks back at Amber seeing her worried look. He turns to Timmy who is holding Tootie hand and Chester. He blinks seeing he is holding Chloe waist from behind carefully covering her body with his.

Timmy and Tootie were shocked to see this even Amber her eyes widen to see how protective Chester is.

Seeing more and more people leaving the theater, Danny looks around and wonders if Remy did this? Tightening his fist, he looks at Timmy and Chester talking wondering what is going on. "Hey, let's call it a night it almost half past eight. With the fire department here it's better to make sure they get home" said Timmy.

Danny nods agreeing with Timmy. "Will you two be fine taking them home?" ask Danny.

Chester nods and Timmy grins, Looking at Amber, Danny smiles "Come on I'll take you home" Danny says.

Amber smiles and nods as the two slowly make their way to her house the two talk about a few things. School, but also each other. As they continue to walk, Danny sees Amber home. Walking her up to the porch he caresses her face. "Sorry about the evening".

Amber giggles "You're such a dipstick".

Danny leans forward kisses her on the lips. Amber melts there feeling his arms wrap around her waist. She feels Danny break the kiss as they stare at each other. "I'll see you Monday at school" whispers Danny.

Amber grins "Monday morning" opening her door quietly. She enters her home. Danny watching her go inside as he walks back to the side walk. He makes his way towards the boarding house. As he turns, he stops and notices a group of three people at the corner waiting for him.

"Remy" glaring at him while whispering his name with venom in his voice. He sees Tad and Chad with him. Looking around wondering where Francis and Ricky are he clicks his teeth in annoyance. Slowly making his way to the corner he sees Remy with his arms folded with Tad and Chad next to him on each side.

"Danny" spat Remy. Glaring at Danny he takes a step forward "Your little flirt with Amber it ends. I invested too much time on her trying to break her. Making her life a living hell. Now that you show up picking up the piece's making her think she is worth something. My invested time on her is now postpone making me go back to the drawing board".

Danny eyes widen to hear what Remy has been doing. Thinking back the night when Clock work and the High Observant told him what happen to Amber in the previous timeline. That she got stood up on a date and when she went home to sleep, she died. But now seeing what Remy has also been planning he was angry.

Danny in a quick motion he holds Remy against the wall with one hand. As Remy struggles but also tries to regain his motor functions he never seen someone move that fast but also wonders how he can be this strong.

Tad and Chad quickly ran towards Remy. Danny quickly putting both hands-on Remy and throws him towards Tad and Chad. As he crashes onto the badly dress A-listers. Danny takes one step forward but stops. Looking down at the three he growls at Remy.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life" hiss Danny. Taking one step forward he watches Remy take off from the ground and charges at Danny trying to spear tackle him.

Danny side jumping to the left quickly knees Remy in the stomach. Seeing this Tad and Chad charge at him and start pushing him against the wall. Danny elbows Chad in the face and kicks Tad in the knee cap. Remy returns punching Danny in the stomach making him gasp for air. So, Danny leans forward and head-butts Remy smashing his nose.

"Damn. I thought I had a hard head" Danny groans in pain. Shaking his head, he sees Tad and Chad charge toward him, but two figures tackle the badly dressed A- Listers on the ground.

"Danny! are you ok?" ask Timmy.

Danny nods and holds his head "Yea I think it was a bad idea using my head on his face" groans Danny. Remy, holding his bloody nose, glares at the two new comers.

Chester and Timmy got up and pushed Tad and Chad away from Danny. Remy looking at the three snarls at them but nods "I know when to quit for now. But you better do what I said DunBroch!"

Danny glares at Remy. As he takes one step forward, Chester and Timmy stop him from going any further. As the three A listers leave, Chester looks at Danny and sighs.

"Dude, you're not going to like what I know" said Chester. Already seeing what length Remy is already going through.

Danny rolls his eyes and nods. "Let's head to my place. We can walk and talk," muttered Danny.

Chester nods and Timmy wonders what is going on. As they begin to walk, Chester tells them about the info Dennis gave him as they got closer and closer to where Danny is staying. Danny stops walking, tightening his fist hearing what Chester is saying.

"AHH" punching the vending machine with such force he dents it and a few bottles of soda came out.

Timmy and Chester whistles.

Danny looks at Chester "What else" almost sounding like a plea. He looks down and thinks about Amber. She should never go through that. No girl on the planet should go through that.

Chester sighs telling him what Remy said to the football team about Danny not ruining Amber that it should be him to bed her first.

"He's living on borrowed time" hissed Danny, closing his eyes trying to control his anger he opens his eyes. When he looked at the window seeing a bit of his reflection, he sees his eyes flash green briefly.

'Did his eyes just flashed green?' thought both Timmy and Chester. Staring at Danny wondering if he is ok but also wondering how he did that.

"Anything else?" Danny asks. Chester sighs and nods.

"Great what else" groaned Danny.

Telling Danny what Chloe found out from a classmate of theirs. Danny didn't like this what so ever. Turning the last corner and arriving in front of the boarding house.

But Chester wasn't done and when he told Danny what Chloe told them from Ashley. "When Remy is done after he beds them or gets tired with them, he moves on to the next girl or play thing that Veronica and Trixie calls them"

"WWHAATTT" roar Danny. Covering his mouth seeing his scream almost turned into his ghostly wail and almost flipped a car over to its side. "What" said Danny calmly. Trying to play it as nothing happen.

Timmy and Chester look at the car that moved a few inches than back to Danny. "That's pretty much it" reply Chester hesitantly. Blinking and looking at the car that moved a few inches away from the curve. He turns to Timmy who is looking at the car and back to Danny.

Scratching his head wondering if he imagined all that. He looks at Chester who is looking at the car than to Danny and back to the car than to Danny a few times.

Danny looks down "Is Chloe or Tootie going to tell Amber?" ask Danny.

Timmy nods "Yea they are going to tell her and warn her". Knowing the girls what to help and protect Amber from Remy and the A Listers plot.

Danny nods. Walking to the stairs "Thanks and I'll see you guys Monday" walking in and closing the door behind him and leans on it. Danny sighs and shakes his head. "Amber" whispering her name he drops onto the ground.

* * *

Middle of the night

Danny is tossing and turning. Unable to sleep he gets up and goes into his bag. Pulling out his cell phone he knows Clockwork made it to work for any place in time he is in as long the phone is charged. Turning it on he needs his best friend he needs to talk to Tucker.

Floating up through the ceiling and to the roof, he looks up to the stars. He always liked looking up the stars, it calmed him. Letting out a sigh he dials Tucker number and hopes he picks up.

Hearing it ring a few times he hears Tucker voice. "Hello"

"Hey, Tuck sorry to bother you I need some advice. I bitten more than I can chew, and I really don't know what I going to do" sounding desperate he hopes Tucker can help him.

Now Tucker knowing what Danny is doing for Clock work, can't help but wonder what his best friend since pre-K needed advice for.

"Everything ok man?" Tucker voiced his concern, wondering what kind trouble his best friend is in. "what's wrong?". He asks getting up and stretching, as he yawns.

Danny takes a deep breath, knowing he can't reveal everything but some small details because of the nature of the mission but also Clockwork stressing about the time stream of Ember human side. "Yes and no. Just bear with me".

As Danny tells Tucker what happen on the first day of school and the girl he met leaving out that she is Ember ghost in the future. He told him what happen next in coming days and weeks. He tells him about the ghost incident with Bonnie and Clyde and Cujo coming to help him. Going more and more on what is happening but also telling him the exercising and training that Clockwork put him through and unlocking a new power.

Tucker listened to Danny and frowns. He wished he could be there to help his best friend but seeing he met two teens from that time period. Tucker knows Danny can't do much or risk altering the time stream.

But to hear his best friend putting moves on a girl. He is proud but also worry on what Sam will do. Listening to Danny what happen tonight with all the current events. Tucker has gotten out of bed and walked around in the room he's been staying for his vacation.

"And that's pretty much what has happened" explained Danny. Giving him everything up to current events.

Hearing Tucker breathing on the line "Well congrats for standing up for yourself. I knew you could do it, always believed in you" laugh Tucker. Hearing what he did to the bullies he has told Danny he can't let people do that to him all his life. "Hopefully you will put Dash and the other A listers in their place when you get home".

"Tucker" groan Danny. "I'm being serious now isn't the time for jokes" stated Danny. Wondering why he is making a joke now of all times when he needs his best friend for advice.

"Who said I'm joking? But besides that, look Danny it sounds to me you really like this girl. I mean you really like, like this girl. But you must realize something she is in the 70's and you are from the future. With everything happening I'm surprise you didn't ruin the time stream".

Danny bit his lip, he wants to tell Tucker, but he promised Clockwork he wouldn't.

"But other than that. The question you must ask yourself is this. How do you feel about her and are you willing to give up because of what this guy been doing? By the sounds of it she is totally into you man. You should see how long and far you can go with this. If you don't you will regret it and that regret will follow you" said Tucker.

Hoping to help Danny out but also hearing all this. Tucker knows he got hurt a bit when Valeria rejected him.

Danny hearing these words nods. "You're right. If I don't, I will regret it and I can't, NO I refuse to let her suffer if Remy wins" Danny thinking about Ember. 'I can't do that to her. Everyone might have given up on her in the past before but I'm here now' shaking his head he refuses to have any regrets come between them.

Knowing what he means he hears Tucker chuckling on the phone "So you found a girl who has the right size butt here I thought you were a bust guy. Dude I knew you were picky but geez it took you to go back in time to find one".

Danny chuckles "You know me too well, Tuck I am a bust guy. When I first saw her walk, I swear I was staring at a peach. Also, she has potential I've seen her mom and only time will tell".

Tucker laughing got louder on the phone "Oh man we talked about the perfect peach butt. That one peach with the perfect line down the center with the perfect shape on both sides. You're a lucky dog" chuckle Tucker.

Danny nods and laughs. "Tucker, thanks man I needed a laugh but also advice".

"Anytime and I don't mean that literally" chuckling at the joke. "But I got to ask you something Danny, why this sudden change with everything? I mean you been gone what four weeks?"

Danny hearing this sighs, "It's been two months since I've been here Tucker. In a few days it's going to be May".

"May. Dude it's been only nine days... wait ten days. You still have four and half months until you can come back home, and we still have plenty of time for summer vacation" spoke Tucker.

Danny nods. "I know and being here it's so different from back home. Everything is different. The people, the communities, let just say I have a whole new respect for when old people say back in my day".

Both teens chuckle on the phones.

"But onto something else, man. What inspired this change in you? I mean the Danny Fenton I know would just walk away or take the bullying. From what I'm hearing it sounds like you are rebelling like every teenager does. But why now?". When Tucker doesn't hear anything he wonders if he lost connection then he hears Danny sighs loudly.

"I don't know. I guess when I saw her being bullied, I got angry but also not having someone telling you to walk away or to ignore them. I guess I finally heard the voice in my own head. But also, someone beating the sense into me and waking me up on how life really is. That the problem won't always go away and that you sometimes have to put an stop to it". reply Danny.

Tucker hearing what he just said made him wonder what the master of time has been teaching Danny. But to hear what he said about not having someone telling you to walk away or ignore them.

"Wow wonder what Sam is going to say when she sees the rebel in you" chuckle Tucker. "But on a serious note try to ease the new Fenton on to her. You don't want her to force her to go harder on you to bring back the old Fenton".

Danny rolls his eyes "Knowing her she will say something like. You know better then to misuse your powers. You shouldn't waste your time on Dash or the other losers. They are harmless they can't do anything to you. She has no clue how wrong she is" mutter Danny.

Tucker hearing this, wonders what he means. Just thinking what he said about his girlfriend. He wonders how different it is from the time he is temporarily in than back in his own time.

"You know Sam, is just watching your back and I know you won't misuse your powers unless you have no choice" spoke Tucker.

"Thanks' Tuck, and you're right unless I have no choice. I just wonder what's in store for me when I get back" wonder Danny.

Tucker snorted getting Danny's attention. "Just don't tell Sam about your summer crush".

Danny rolls his eyes and sighs "Yea I know she will get jealous if I tell her about Amber". Hearing some crashing on the line he raises an eye "Tuck you ok? Sounded like you crash into something?".

In truth Tucker tripped hearing what Danny said. Slowly shaking the fall, he grabs his phone "Did I hear you right. You know Sam will get jealous...ok who are you and what happen to Danny".

Wondering how much Danny has really changed, but also grown, he thought his best friend would never see how Sam feels about him. But in truth Sam had a few opportunities to tell Danny how she feels and never did.

Danny rolls his eyes "Stop joking around Tucker. I just been thinking allot about our friendship. Especially since what happen on the field trip. The more I think about it the more I just see Sam as a friend. Nothing more and nothing less" stated Danny.

Tucker couldn't believe what he is hearing. But he soon wince wondering what Sam is going to say. Tucker shivered its a bridge that they will cross when it happens. "Danny I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy. Look dude its one in the morning how about we get some sleep"

Danny chuckles "Good idea good night Tuck and thanks".

"Good night Danny".

* * *

Sunday morning

Danny is going through his usual Sunday exercise routine. As he makes for his run around the park he slowly stops and drinks some water from the water fountain. He's been doing this for two months now. Feeling the weights on him he sighs and hopes that Clockwork isn't going to increase the weights on them again. Pulling the hoodie over his head he slowly walks back to the house.

'Man, I'm exhausted! next time I'll call Tuck during the day' he thought, yawning a bit. When he went back to bed after talking to Tucker, it had started to rain. However, When he got up this morning the rain had finally stopped, only there were puddles of water everywhere.

Carefully walking back, he stops to wait for the light to turn. As he yawns, he sees a vehicle turning the corner and stopping at the light. As he begins to walk, he jumps back from a car making an illegal turn.

"HEY" shouted Danny. Luckily, he jumped back but there was a large puddle of water he dodged the car but the puddle of water got him soaking him down to his underwear. "ARGH. JUST GREAT" shouted Danny. Standing there at the corner he pulls the hoodie off him "Great its all wet too" groaning seeing his undershirt got soaked.

Letting out a sigh he twists the hoodie trying to get the water off.

The car that was at the corner pulled up to the corner stopping at the light.

"Daniel/Danny"

Danny hearing his name turns around and continues to roll squeeze his hoodie trying to get the water. Blinking he sees, Mrs. McLain look at him but quickly looks away. Amber on the other hand is staring at Danny chest seeing the undershirt doing a bad job hiding his chest she begins to turn red. "Oh morning Mrs. McLain".

James raises an eye. He saw what happen to Danny because of that car making an illegal turn hitting the puddle getting him wet. He didn't not expect his wife to act like a teenager, he would expect that from his daughter. Which he sees in his rear view mirror her face turning red as a tomato.

"What are you up to?" asked James. Wondering what he is doing he sees Amber look down in her lap trying hard not to look at Danny. Taking a glimpse at his wife she looks at her husband with a look.

Danny blinks "Just doing my morning run and exercises. Promise my parents I'll stay in shape. Usually me and my father would train and exercise together, but plans change I'm still going to continue to work on our daily routine" finally squeezing as much water from the hoodie.

He soon starts to squeeze the water from his shirt. Now when he did that Amber starts staring at his abs and she slowly moves her sights up. Looking at his arms and muscles. Amber can't but stare at Danny.

Staring at his slowly building muscle biceps move but also sees his well tone chest and abs. As she continues to stare, she sees top layer of his boxer's around his waist where his abs move. Turning bright red, she covers her face with her hands embarrassed that she did that.

Now her mother is a different story she knows better unlike her daughter who is staring at Danny. She moves her eyes on Danny for a few seconds and seeing her husband watching her and rolling his eyes. He sees his oldest daughter covering her face with her hands.

Lisa just blinks at Danny and looks at her older sister turning red.

"Are you doing anything today, Daniel?" ask Mrs. McLain, wondering how her daughter is doing with Danny, she knows about their little date when she went out with him on Friday. Granted Tootie and Chloe used a cover, but she has an idea what's going on.

Danny blinks "Yes I am. I'm repainting two rooms for Glady today. She should be back from church soon and from there I start work". Letting out a chuckle knowing how his day is going to be.

Angela nods "That's very sweet of you, Daniel. Well another time. Have a good day".

"Thanks, you too as well". Looking at Amber seeing her red, Danny tilts his head confuse on why she is red. He finally got as much water out of his shirt.

He throws the hoodie it over his head to put it on. When he did that, Amber saw more of his abs and chest seeing the shirt cling to his wet body. Her mother opens her mouth in shock to see how well Danny looks. Turning to her daughter seeing her mouth open and is staring at him.

"Amber sweetie close your mouth that's not going help us...I mean you".

Amber turns to her mother red as a tomato, covering her face. She peeks through her hands to see Danny staring at her confuse.

"Woman" mutter James. Shaking his head he looks at Danny "Enjoy and good luck" Seeing James pulling away he shrug his shoulders and walks back to the boarding house.

* * *

Monday morning

Yawning and walking to school he sees Chester and Chloe talking. Blinking at the two he walks up and waves "Morning" yawn Danny.

Chester nods. Chloe on the other hand looks at Danny. Staring at him she moves her head down and then back up. Danny blinks wondering what is wrong with her. Looking at Chester who grins. Danny shrugs his shoulder he soon sees Timmy and Tootie arriving.

"Morning" said Tootie and Timmy.

"Morning" said the two blondes and Danny.

Tootie looks at Danny. Slowly looking at his chest then down and back up.

Danny blinks and looks at Timmy who rolls his eyes. Looking at Chloe who is doing the same thing he groans.

"Alright what gives" demand Danny. Seeing no one say anything he sees Amber walking smiling. Giving her a quick kiss on the check he looks at Chloe and Tootie who is staring at Amber. When he turns to Amber, she is looking at Danny chest moving down than back up.

Blinking he looks at Chloe and Tootie doing the same thing. "Ok why are you three staring at me" demanded Danny. Feeling weird out "It's like you guys are looking at me like I'm a piece of meat?"

Amber turns red and looks away while Chloe rolls her eyes. Chester chuckles while Timmy sent his best friend a glare. Danny looks at Amber, tapping his foot on the ground waiting for her to answer.

She sighs "I told Tootie and Chloe about your muscles and very defined body". Amber stares at Danny chest, gently touching his chest she feels the hard but very soft muscles. Pulling her hand back and getting goosebumps feeling his chest.

Danny blinks "Really? You never seen a guy's chest before at the pool or water park heck even at the beach?" ask Danny.

All three girls shake their heads making Danny blink. Seeing how different times are but also, he realized, he is self-conscious of his body when he was at the pool as well so it made sense.

"My dad scolded me for staring at you and I also..."mumbling something to herself. No one heard her expect for Danny who blushes a bit. "My mom also got caught. My dad was teasing her on the ride to church. She said she never expected you to have such a good physique".

Danny stood there "Don't know if I should take that as a compliment or be worried that your mother was eye candying me".

Everyone blinks at Danny and asked, "Eye candying?"

Danny pinches the bridge of his nose. He really needs to be careful of what phrases he says. Seeing he had to explain Chester and Timmy about crashing means calling it a night.

"A person that is nice to look at but has very little substance. Meaning you just stare at the person and admire that person for their appearance or my case my physique. Regardless how they act towards others. I guess I hit my growth spurt" muttering the last sentence to himself he shrugs his shoulders.

Chloe nods "Pretty much sounds right".

Amber blinks and looks at Danny. "Did you ever eye candy me?" sounding a little seductive. She watches Danny take a big gulp waiting for Danny to reply everyone blinks at him.

Danny sighs he shakes his head and seeing Amber let out a gasp and before she said anything, he puts his hand up stopping her from saying anything. "When I first saw you. I held my breath I never seen anyone as beautiful as you are. You're eyes I never seen emerald color eyes. When I first saw them, I was memorize by them glowing at me".

Amber wraps her arms around him "Good answer anything else you liked about me besides my beauty and eyes".

Chloe and Tootie giggles while Chester and Timmy roll their eyes.

Danny raises an eye "Well it depends. I really enjoy what I feel against my chest and my hands feeling your curvy body" chuckling quietly and seeing Amber cheeks turn red. "But I still haven't told you when I do eye candy you"

Amber looks confuse and looks at him. "Will you?"

Danny smiles "Sure when you start walking to class" letting out a chuckle he walks towards the school. Chester and Timmy broke out laughing and followed Danny.

Amber looks confuse she looks at Chloe and Tootie looking for an answer luckily for Tootie she giggles. "I guess he really likes your butt".

Chloe giggles and grabs Amber arm shocking her out of her stupor.

Unknown to them, Remy walks out from behind a tree glaring at them.


	9. Corn Field New upgrade Clyde arrives

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

Yes. I change the name of the story for something more with a punch. Also this will be a long chapter.

Leave a review of your thoughts.

Day before the end of May Casper High Music room Friday

With a smile on his face, Danny was happily playing a guitar while staring at Amber who is playing her guitar, happy that the school has an electric guitar for the students to use. The music teacher is watching and giggling at the two playing songs from the radio. Signaling the two to end she smiles at Amber.

Of all her years as a music teacher, she has never seen such talent from two promising students.

"Let me take you two to the faculty lounge to get a drink." Mrs Jefferson offered.

Danny and Amber nod in agreement. They been practicing for an hour straight and the idea of a cool drink sounded so too good to pass up.

"Mrs. Jefferson do you think I have what it takes to be a rock star?" Amber asked.

Danny rolls his eyes. "I'm telling you, you do."

Amber punches Danny's arm playfully. The elderly music teacher giggles at the couple. "Amber, ever since freshmen year. I know you will go far because you have passion, charisma and heart. You also have the determination to go with it. With all that you will be a legend like a Greek siren." Mrs Jefferson said.

Amber blushes and nods. She practices every night but also writes down lyrics and melodies she thinks of during the day and night. As the music teacher looks at Danny she gives him a wide smile.

"What?" Danny asked. Wondering why she is giving him a wide smile, Danny blinks at her.

The music teacher giggles "I have seen raw talent before on stage but also at concerts. You bring people together around you. For a young man who can sing softly but also keeping a tune in a loud voice. You have talent but also you are a wizard on the guitar."

As the three walk towards the faculty lounge to get a drink. They see Chester and Timmy moving tables. Mrs. Jefferson sees the two and stops them "Ahh perfect timing. We are getting refreshments from the teacher lounge. Will you two like to join us?" Mrs Jefferson said.

Chester shrugs his shoulders while Timmy nods liking the idea."Sure taking a break won't hurt moving all these tables and chairs to the gym for the upcoming junior dance." Chester said.

"Junior Dance?" Danny asked. As they enter the lounge and grab some drinks. He looks at Timmy and Chester who nods and when he looks at Amber she smiles making him wonder.

Turning to the music teacher hearing her giggle.

"Yes. Casper high now allows juniors to have dance instead only seniors in school. The rule was changed a few years ago thanks to Amber's brother, Michael by getting petitionary signatures. But some parents in the P.T.A put up a fight but seeing every student surrounding the school and many parents supporting them. It was a sight to marvel at." Chester said laughing at the memory.

Danny looks at Amber and nods. "So would you like to be my date for the dance?" Danny asked.

Amber stood there shocked. She never thought anyone would ask her to a dance in her life. Even though she and Danny are dating she thought it would never happen. Looking at Danny giving her a smile she blushes and putting her arms around his neck. Danny places his hands on her side and holds her close.

The music teacher raises an eye seeing how intimate close the two are. Wondering what her parents or community thinks and talks she sighs knowing how hard teenagers have it today.

"The dance isn't for another two weeks at the most. We still have the midterm exams." Chester groaned. Shaking his head at the two he looks at Timmy who is staring at him and when Chester saw it from Amber and Danny. He knows what they are looking at and what they need him for as well.

"Oh no. NO!. I wont do it. You're my best friend you know I would do anything for you but her..." Chester said almost pleading for his life.

Amber rolls her eyes. Ever since the first date Chloe has been warming up to Chester and from what Danny has told her. Chester is slowly warming up to Chloe. The two are slowly warming up to each other. It was just a matter of time before it happens.

"Dude. You know I won't make you do something you're not comfortable with. You have tolerated enough just for me and thanks" Timmy said. Punching Chester in the arm as a thank you.

Chester hearing this nods. But when he saw Danny and Amber he sighs. Danny has helped Timmy and Tootie get together something he couldn't do and Amber has been a life line to both Tootie and Chloe.

"Fine. I'll ask her" Chester said quickly chugging the soda. He grabs Timmy collar and drags him out of the room.

"You do care" Timmy said with a smile. Being dragged out of the room he winks at Danny and Amber seeing that he guilt trip Chester by him going with Chloe.

"Those two goof balls" Amber said with a giggle.

"Yeah, but you can't ask for anyone better than those two" Danny said with a chuckle.

Mrs. Jefferson looks at Amber. "So what's your answer Amber, will you go with Danny?"

Amber blushes and Danny turns red. "Yes. I like that".

"Awesome!" Danny said beaming a smile.

The music teacher smiles and nods watching the two. As they make there way towards the music room they noticed something wrong. Seeing the window of the door broken and the handle damage.

"Oh no" said Mrs. Jefferson. Walking into the music room seeing everything vandalize.

Amber eyes widen, running inside with Danny she looks at the guitar stand where she placed her guitar on is now gone. Danny looking around sees other instruments gone but also damage beyond repair.

"Who did this?" Danny asked. Seeing chairs table broken he sees the piano with the wires cut. The drums with holes and brass instruments damaged and broken.

Mrs. Jefferson goes to the phone and dials the principal.

Half hour later

The police arrived and started questioning everyone in the school. Even though all the students left and it was after school. Only a few selected faculty members and student staff remain in the school.

Danny is beyond angry. After he answered the police questions he was cleared and so was Amber and the music teacher. When other students and staff were question. A teacher noticed a large truck near the school property and four figures leaving with the truck.

'I can't believe this happened' Danny groaned. Amber's mother Angela came to the school to pick her youngest daughter up but when she saw the police at the high school she wondered what was going on. Finding out and when Amber was cleared she went home with her mother heart broken her guitar was stolen.

Opening his locker he notices a note falling down. Opening it the note he read the content.

'You want her guitar back, it's the prize. Cornfield, tomorrow at noon. Time to learn your place'. Danny hands started to shake slamming his locker door close making it echoing through the hall way. When he turned around he saw Chester and Timmy looking at him.

Danny didn't say anything instead Timmy looks at him than to the note in his hand. Seeing that he won't say anything, Timmy held his hand out in front of Danny. Waiting for him he raises an eye at Danny seeing his face scrunched in anger.

Danny sighs and gives Timmy the note. Once Timmy opens it and Chester reading it over his shoulder. Both of them looks at Danny. Chester rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Alright. What do we do from here?" Timmy said breaking the tension. Looking at Chester who is pacing back and forth. "Should we go to the police?" Timmy asked.

Danny shakes his head "Too dangerous. They might destroy the guitar".

Chester nods in agreement. "Besides. Remy will have Francis and the rest of the A lister to back him up on where and when he was. No point just wasting time."

Seeing that will go out the window but also cause more problems than answers.

Chester groans "Fine. I will pick you up at eight am. I guess we can take my car" Chester muttered pinching the bridge of his nose, he looks at Danny who nods.

Timmy sighs he looks at Chester and Danny "We have to tell the girls."

Danny eyes flashed green but quickly closed them. Ever since the movie night, Chester and Timmy were asking more and more questions about him and his family.

"No. Not going to happen!" Danny said sternly.

"We have to it's not your choice whether you like it now. Sorry" Chester said with a groan. Seeing how much of a big mess this came to be he knows this won't go down quiet.

"I agree with Chester. If we don't tell them and when they find out which they will. It would be much worse than you think." Timmy said. He knows Tootie will have his butt and Amber, well that's a bridge Danny has to cross on his own.

"Fine after we picked them. Tell them we got a lead on Amber guitar but we need a plan when we get there and when we pick them up" Danny said.

Chester snaps his fingers. Looking at them he smiles thinking he has a solution to the problem.

"Chloe parents has a lake house outside of town an hour maybe hour and half away from the corn field. It's a well fact her parents don't talk much to the community and neighbors. We can convince Chloe easily telling Tootie and Amber parents they were invited to lake house." Chester said.

Happy he paid some attention to Chloe's life. Chester wonders if this plan can work. Seeing the possibility that neither parents will go along with it.

Danny nods and sees where this is going but Timmy soon frowns. Shaking his head "What happens if their parents say no?" Timmy asked. Looking at them both.

Chester nods his head back and forth seeing where Timmy is coming from.

"They won't." Danny said. 'I will over shadow them' thought Danny.

Both boys look at him wondering how he will convince the girl's parents.

"Tell Chloe to pass the information to meet her at her house at eight in the morning. That is a reasonable time to leave"

"You got it!" Chester said.

"I'll tell Tootie as well" Timmy said.

Danny nods. Giving them a nod he walks out of the school angry. Angry that this is happening but something clicked in his mind. Lately his obsession has been different. Thinking more of his obsession he notices how much he has changed. Granted he spoke to Tucker and he feels better about himself.

* * *

Once inside the boarding house he walks into his room that he has occupied for the months he has been here.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked. Seeing the master of time in the room waiting for him.

"You been wondering about your obsession." Clockwork stated.

Danny nods. Closing the door behind him he looks at Clockwork with interest. Lately things have been different and ever since he arrived in this time line his obsession to help people is still there but he feels its been wavering. Some people he didn't like he would still save but now when someone picks on him he stands his ground.

What changed?

"For a while I have. What's going on with me?" Danny asked. Looking at his hands part of him likes this change he will continue to protect the people around him from danger. That will never change but to be picked on but also targeted it's like part of him refuses to let that happen.

Clockwork smiles "You are a half ghost and like all ghost they go through a phase like your human half goes through puberty. As you get older your obsession for others decreases but it increases for your love ones. You start worrying more about the people who are closer to you than to others who are not. Its rare for some ghost to have this happen but it has happened before." Clockwork said.

Clockwork turns to Danny seeing him in deep thought. As the master of time opens a time stream. "Tell me, when you were sent to the future and saw all those future ghost. How did they look but also what happen?" Clockwork asked.

Danny recalls that memory. Seeing the future Ember being fat because of her vocal cords being ripped out. The box ghost missing an arm hand and an eye who seriously got buffed. Skulker and Technus combine. He was outnumbered but also out powered. But he was able to gain his ghostly wail but when that happen his didn't revert back to his human form in fact.

Half of him reverted back and the other half didn't and that happen a few times. His hair would be white but his eyes blue or green eyes and white hair with hazmat pants or upper shirt. Or the other way around until he reverted back to normal than back to his normal ghost form.

But everyone else was different. The lunch lady was made of food and Ember was in a black dress. Kitty was wearing different clothes but looked very different. Johnny dropped his jacket and looked like an old man. Skulker and Technus much different but the Box Ghost. He was much different he didn't have a shirt under neath his overalls.

"I'm going through some sort of metamorphosis like Technus and everyone I seen in the future." Shivering a bit he is reminded of Dan from his future and when he looks at Clockwork the master of time shakes his head.

"You will not change into him nor look like him." Clockwork said almost reading Danny's mind. Danny sighs in relief and nods. "How you look I do not know, what I do know is that it all depends on what push you need. Seeing you already unlocked your portal power. I believe it will be soon." Clockwork said,

Danny nods. Tightening his fist "I just got to be careful tomorrow." Danny muttered. Knowing what tomorrow will be in store for him he sees Clockwork placing his hand on his shoulder and smiles.

"Everything is the way it's supposed to be." Clockwork said.

Danny hearing this from Clockwork and he smiles. But something seemed to click in his mind. Looking at Clockwork with a serious expression. He sees the master of time letting out a sigh. Already knowing what he is going to ask.

"To be honest. I don't know" Clockwork said stopping Danny from talking he puts his hand down. "You're future I cannot see because of what happen with Dan. You already changed the people's future around you. So it's safe to say you changed everyone's future." Clockwork said with a smile as he returns back to his realm in the future.

Danny nods. He is happy but also sad because he won't see Ember in his future but. He knows if he can help Amber than it's worth it. Her life is important and so is her future.

* * *

Next Morning

Danny woke up with a groan. Grabbing some extra clothes and stuffing them in his bag.

He yawned seeing he is still tired. He still had to send out two clones, one to Tootie's home and the other to Chloe's home and himself to Amber's house. When Amber asked her parents he over shadowed them. The same thing happen to Tootie with her parents. But this time he told Tootie and Amber that they can go over for a sleep over as long it was fine with Chloe's parents.

Chloe's situation was different from Tootie and Amber. He waited until Chloe asked her parents about going to the lake house this weekend and to come back Sunday afternoon. To her shock they said yes. Even more of a bigger shock her parents said it was fine for her friends to sleep over. Chloe couldn't believe it but she she called Amber and Tootie giving them the green light.

It was Danny turn to leave and make sure everything was fine. The last time he overshadowed the parent's it was the time for summer vacation. But that went a bust because of Freakshow.

Walking to Chester home he notices Timmy there waiting for him. "Where is Chester?" Danny asked.

Seeing that it was ten minutes to eight he hears a car coming and when he saw a car pull up. Danny blinks and looks at Chester driving in a blue car with a white racing stripe that looks like it had seen better days.

"Nineteen seventy chevelle convertible" Danny said. He gave a impressed whistle and walks around it. Seeing Chester nod he hears how loud the engine is "Performance four fifty four or standard four fifty four?" Danny asked.

When Jack was working on the Fenton assault R.V he and Danny spent some time working on the family assault vehicle. He learned a lot about engines but also his mother, Maddie showed him a lot as well.

Chester looks at Danny shock he knows care but also engines. "Performance. Found this baby in the junkyard got a great deal. Took me a year to get her back running." Chester said.

Danny nods and jumps in the back seat. Timmy took the front seat and pointed to the direction. As they drive, Danny lays back and sighs wondering how this day will go.

Seeing the girls having bags themselves they all jump in. Chloe took the front seat while Tootie and Timmy along with Danny while Amber sat on Danny lap making him smile.

With Chester Driving and almost out of town.

"So what made you guys decide to go to the lake house all of the sudden?" Chloe asked. Looking at Chester she turns around and looks at Amber who is sitting on Danny's lap.

Timmy turns to Danny while Chester looks at him in the rear view mirror as he drives. Once of of Amity park and on the interstate.

"That's all you" Chester said. Knowing this is how far he is going to talk on why for now.

Danny rolls his eyes and nods "Remy left me a message. Corn field the prize is your guitar." Danny said. It took a few seconds for the girl's to process the information and for Amber.

Her eyes widen to hear this looking at Danny "WHAT!" Amber said screaming at him. She looks at Chester "Stop the car NOW!" Amber ordered. Seeing he isn't stopping she wonders what made the guys to do this.

Chester who is still driving looks at her in the rear view mirror and rolls his eyes at her. Looking at Chloe who is giving him an angry stare he looks at Timmy who gulps seeing Tootie angry as well. Amber is glaring a hole in Danny head who is sitting there with his hand under his chin.

"We aren't going to stop until we get there. I made them promise not to say anything until we got in the car and out of Amity Park. In fact I was going to go by myself but they stopped me. How they would have told you. I don't know. How to get there don't know" Danny said.

Letting out a small groan she see's Chloe and Tootie glare at the guys they are seeing. Seeing them nod they turn to Amber who folds her arms and turns her back on Danny.

"You should have told us from the start. Instead you lied and tricked us" Amber muttered.

Chester and Timmy flinched. Danny instead rolls his eyes. He has seen this before but also knows how many times his dad got in trouble but manage to get himself out of trouble well sometimes.

"And you would have done the same thing as well. If Remy didn't dropped the note in my locker he would have dropped in yours. You would most likely go out there to get it back yourself" Danny said.

Chloe looks at Danny and than to Amber nodding her head. Even Tootie has to agree with Danny because Amber would have done that. Amber who is hearing this and watching both Tootie and Chloe sighs. She drops her shoulders knowing what Danny says is true. She is tired of the A listers treating her like nothing but also Remy causing her problems.

"I know you two are angry but its my fault, Timmy and Chester were going to stop me. You two can't blame them." Danny said. Both girls nods knowing how true that is.

Danny wraps his arms around Amber pulling her close to his chest. "Sorry for lying, but I can't let Remy get away with this." Danny said in a whisper. Gently kissing her on the lips he smiles at her.

Amber sighs "I know, Remy has been trouble. Especially since we started dating" Amber said quietly. Knowing that some rumors were going around about Amber but also Danny. A lot of people in the school are ignoring it. Remy on the other hand is getting back lash.

* * *

Out side cornfield.

Danny sitting in the back seat watches Chester turns onto a dirt road leading to a forest. Danny sees they are almost there. Watching the road ahead of him he sees allot of people walking. Danny raises an eye and after a few minutes of driving. He sees allot of cars up ahead.

"What time is it?" Danny asked.

Chloe looks at her watch and sighs "Ten just two hours to get here." Muttering to herself she sighs. Knowing this can go from bad to worse under a hour. She hopes nothing can go wrong.

Danny nods seeing they have time. Looking up ahead he sees Chester pulling into a spot. As he puts the car in park he turns to Danny and nods. Danny grins and looks at Amber who is worried. But in truth he can see how scared she is. Caressing her face gently, Danny doesn't know why but he enjoys rubbing her face.

"Everything will be fine. Come on lets go and stay close." Danny said quietly. Everyone nods. As the females got out of the car, Danny jumps out of his seat and out of the car. Looking around he sees a lot of people.

As the group make there way towards the area, Danny looks around and sees allot of people. Seeing people selling cars, bikes down to house hold equipment to televisions and radios. Seeing that Chester and Timmy gave him a water down version what the corn field really is. Danny sees a blonde girl walk past them but what she was wearing caught his eye.

Seeing the blonde girl only wear her under wear only. Soon more and more girls wearing only there underwear started to walk around. Danny notices allot of skin but also different types of sizes.

Deciding to keep his eyes forward instead of wandering, Danny notices Amber looking at him with glare.

"What color underwear was she wearing?" Danny sighs hearing her tone. He looks at her and raise an eye. Seeing Chloe and Tootie looking at Chester and Timmy who look nervous. Because they stopped and watched her walks past them.

"Like I'm going to fall for that trap. Besides all I need to do is close my eyes and imagine you instead of her" Danny said with a chuckle. Seeing Amber turn red she grabs her arm and looks down blushing.

"Danny?" hearing his name he turns around and raises an eye seeing who it is.

"Mutt. Morning surprise to see you here" Danny said.

"Selling some bike parts with friends" Mutt said. Wondering why they are here he looks at them wondering what is going on.

Chester and Timmy walks forward and nods. "Harley fifty nine head light. Can you get one for me. My dad's bike was stolen and totaled a few months ago and parts have been hard" Chester asked.

Mutt hearing this nods "Give me a few ho...Francis!".

Danny turns around and sees Francis smiling and cracking his knuckles. Seeing Tad and Chad next to him he moves his sight onto Remy. Taking a deep breath "Got your note. Where is the guitar" Danny demanded..

Mutt hearing this raises an eye wondering what is going on. Watching Danny he narrows his eyes on Remy group.

Remy grins and snaps his fingers. As the group see Veronica and Trixie walking holding onto a guitar bag. She grins at Amber mocking her by holding her bag on her shoulder.

"That belongs to ME" Amber glares at them, walking forward to confront them. Danny steps in front of her and places his hand on her to keep her back away from the other girls.

"Open it to see it's her guitar" Danny demanded. Seeing Trixie look at Remy who nods. She opens the case and shows Amber guitar still one piece.

"You want it. You have to go through us." Remy said with a smirk. Walking forward and not standing alone, Danny gently pushes Amber away from him and walks forward to Remy and his group.

When Danny stood in front of Francis, Remy, Tad and Chad. Danny started to tremble not in fear but in anger. Taking a deep breath trying to control his anger. Francis starts to laugh but soon the laughter died when Danny sent him a icy harden glare. Everyone in the area felt an icy chill coming out of no where.

Everyone saw their breath in front of them. Soon people stopped and looks at Danny direction. Everyone felt the icy wind come from that general location where he is standing.

Trixie and Veronica shivered. Looking at Danny wondering how he did that the girls took a step back in fear. Even Tootie, Chloe and Amber felt nervous being around Danny when he is serious.

Whispers started but soon everyone started to talk. Wondering what is going on, everyone begins to wonder if that icy chill came from Danny.

Chester, Timmy walk forward "Dude come on. At the field". Mutt walks forward got in the middle between the two groups and when he did that more and more of Mutt friends arrive.

"Enough. You know the rules. Fights are only allowed in the field" Mutt yelled. Giving Timmy and Chester a nod he signal his friends to go with them and when Mutt turns to Francis and Remy.

"You guys made a mistake."

Danny took a deep breath and continue to walk with Amber and everyone else. Seeing everyone stare at him he blinks at them.

"What?" Danny asked. Seeing Chester looking at him.

"Did you do that? I mean that icy chill in the area. I felt it. I think everyone felt it" Chester asked. For the past few months weird stuff happens when Danny is around but also trouble as well.

Danny rolls his eyes. 'If I told you the truth you would think I'm crazy' Danny thought. Truthfully it's not the first time he did that by accident. Ever since the OverGrowth incident. His ice power manifest themselves if he gets really angry and if that happens his eyes don't flash green.

"I think a cloud went over and a small breeze got caught in the area" Danny said. Seeing everyone look at him skeptical, Danny sees Amber looking at him with a confuse face.

"Well we got at least two hours" said Danny.

Timmy and Chester looks at Danny and shakes their head. Wondering if he said something wrong. Walking towards the locations the girls never been here before they heard about it. Seeing Timmy and Chester know where they are going. They see a edge in the forest and as they arrive the edge. Danny eyes widen.

"How many fields?" Danny asked. Seeing a lot of fields with mats and ropes made into boxing rings. Danny sees allot of guys inside the box ring ready to fight.

Chester chuckles at Danny question. Placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort "At least two dozens maybe more. People place bets on the person. Every field has certain amount of people fighting. Knowing Remy he got a special one".

Danny rolls his eyes and as they make there way, Timmy sees someone he was hoping not to see. Letting out a groan he taps Chester shoulder and points to where Remy is holding the fight. "Ricky".

Ricky smiles and looks at Danny. Letting out a laugh he glares at Danny. When Remy told him what he did he already made phone calls for this special event for him. "Oh this is too good".

Danny grins. "Where is the ring"

Ricky pointed to the front. Chester and Timmy wince making the girls confuse. Timmy turns to them and explains. "The front rings. They make the most money but also the most brutal".

Chester nods explaining to them what happens to some people when they fight in the front. He has seen big guys beaten and broken very quickly guys bigger than Francis.

Amber hearing this shakes her head. Grabbing Danny hand "Nope. Not going to happen. Forget it. I can save money for a new guitar. I'll get a job, your life and well being is more important than a guitar."

Danny doesn't move an inch and Amber is trying her hardest to make him move.

"I'm being selfish but also. I need to know how far I have come but also I need to know something for myself" Danny said. Ever since the talk with Clockwork but also training with Matthew.

Danny needs to see what level he is in his human form. Even though a part of him doesn't want to hurt Remy too much. He needs to gauge what he can do because once he returns back home. He needs to know if he will be this new Danny Fenton or the old Danny Fenton or a mix of both.

Amber shakes her head. Looking down she places her head in his chest and shakes her head again. "No you don't. You don't need to do this."

Danny cups her face and wipes the tear away from her eyes and kisses her on the lips. "Just cheer for me".

Turning to Ricky he pulls out a large roll of money. Everyone turns to him shock he has that much money on him. Timmy turns to Chester wondering if he knew Danny carries that type of cash on him at all the time.

"The odds of me winning?" Danny asked.

Ricky takes the wad of money and counts up to two hundred dollars coming from Danny. Letting out a nervous gulp he looks at the person behind him who finances the fights. Knowing he put a large sum of money on this ring and fight. He can only back bets up to forty dollars but this is much more he can cash.

The large man looks at Danny. When he got the information who he is fighting. His odds aren't good and Ricky did place allot of money on this saying he will be fighting at least four people "Ten to one" The man said. Everyone flinched to hear the odds.

Seeing Danny odds of winning but also how many people Remy will have him fight before he gets to him.

"So two thousands dollars." nodding his head. Danny turns to Ricky but than to the large man "I like big bills sir."

The large man smiles remembering and seeing himself in Danny when he was at the age. "Like a guy with a sense of humor. You are going to need it because we start in an hour. The rooms are in the back, get change into something comfortable".

Danny nods and reaches into his bag taking out some shorts. "Timmy lets go".

Asking Timmy to go with him because he is glaring at Ricky. He sees Mutt arriving and talking to Chester whose eyes widen. Seeing Danny leaving but also being in the fronts the greaser looks at Danny and nods.

Amber is nervous. Shaking her head she takes a seat and looks at Tootie "How did happen. I mean how could I allow this to happen." Amber said. Covering her face with her hands. Everyone tries to cheer her up.

Soon more and more people started to come. Ever since Francis won his first corn field fight. He is able to bring allot of people to the ring. With the time nearing to start.

Tootie doesn't like where this is going and seeing Chester and Mutt talking and standing between the girls. Soon the time arrive. Everyone heard Ricky talk.

"YEA WE GOT A FIGHT FOR EVERYONE" Ricky screamed. People started to scream as more and more people came around the ring. "We got Francis returning champ along with the the A listers here."

Everyone sees Francis walking towards the rings wearing ripped jeans and a shirt. Tad and Chad wearing some type of training clothes and Remy wearing jeans and shirt as well.

Everyone cheered for Francis. As they arrived Francis screams in the air. Ricky smiling raises his hand up and pointed to Danny direction. "A new victim for Francis and the A listers."

Now when Danny walked out he was only wearing black shorts. No socks or sneakers not even a shirt. When he started to walk everyone started to cheer but also allot of whistling coming from the girls.

Seeing that he comes out with his bare chest showing his physique. Knowing this will send some doubts to Remy and the others. That he isn't some skinny teenager unlike others. That he has muscles to back what he can do something he learn from Matt from all the beatings and training they been doing. That sending a small message can make people doubt themselves.

"Wow look at him" Veronica and Trixie said. They would never thought that Danny would have that type of body. Both girls are staring and soon started to droll. "Amber has that. I might have found my next conquest" said Trixie.

"Whoa" Chloe said with a gasp.

"Wow" Tootie eyes widen.

"I know right and I get that" Amber said with a smile.

When Danny got inside the ring he looks at them all. Tightening his fist he looks at Ricky who still hasn't gotten over his shock. Ricky looks at the loan shark who raises an eye waiting for him to start.

"Right. Well this is a special fight. After each fight you get five minute break. Shots below the belt are allowed. You got to knock your opponent out cold and if you cant you don't advance." Ricky said with a grin.

Smiling seeing he got Danny where he wants to but now seeing who he is. Ricky is having second thought about the matches.

Danny narrows his eyes on Ricky. Turning to Remy who grins he sees Tad walking forward being the first person to fight.

"Tad is the first" Ricky screamed out towards the crowd.

Danny sees the rest of the A lister leave the ring. Seeing what kind of game Remy is playing trying to exhaust Danny to a point where he won't stand much against him or worse Francis. But joke on them he has been training since he arrive and he wants to see the fruit of his training.

Danny hears a bell and turns to Tad. Slowly getting into a fighting stance he watches Tad throw a punch at Danny side. Side stepping to his left, Danny sends a quick left hook right across Tad face making his body turn but also making him drop on the ring floor with a heavy thump.

When this happen. Ricky mouth drops open. Chad eyes widen in fear to see Tad go down quickly but with one punch. Remy and Francis are shocked to see that happen. Some parts of the crowd got quiet seeing Tad hit the ring mat with a heavy thump silenced them.

Danny stood still in his fighting stance. Waiting for Tad to move and after a few seconds he started to groan and slowly got up. Once Tad is up he spits out blood from his mouth and looks at Danny in fear.

He has fought before in the corn field. He has gotten hit before. But this just now with that hit. It's on a different level a level that he isn't on and wont stand up against Danny.

When Danny hit Tad he didn't put much in the punch. But seeing how hard he hit the mat. Danny wonders how much Tad can take.

"Tad get in there NOW" Remy shouted.

Tad looks at Remy with uncertainty in his eyes. Turning back to Danny he sees him take a step forward making him flinched back and taking a step back away from him. Tad looks at Chad who nods at him.

"AHHHH" Tad with a battle cry takes a large step forward.

Danny hearing the battle cry but sees the large step. Lifting his leg up he kicks Tad in the chest with all the air out of his lungs. Danny brings both his fist together slamming onto Tad head. As Tad stumble back dazed making him take a few steps back. Danny stood in front of him and flicks Tad head making him drop on the ground with another heavy thump.

When this happen the A listers are reminded of the day when Danny started Casper high. The day when Danny started to make his name but also the day everything started to go downhill.

Amber and everyone else couldn't believe what Danny just did.

Ricky is nervous. Very nervous.

The crowd around them cant stop screaming and cheering. Soon everyone started to count. As the counting continues, Danny turns to the male A listers of Casper high. Once the counting finished and bell is rang, Danny turns his back on them and walks to his side.

As Danny makes to his side he stops and looks at Ricky. "You brought this on yourself" Danny muttered.

Ricky let out a large gulp. When he saw the Loan shark stare at Ricky he knows he made a mistake. A very big mistake that will cost him greatly.

Once at his corner he sees Timmy and Chester with their mouths open.

"Guys you are going to attract flies" Danny said with a chuckle. Sitting at the edge of the ring he smiles at Amber who blushes.

"Hey, you ok?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, just shocked you did that to Tad and the fight was quick. I never thought you were this strong. Why do you hide this?" Amber asked. Danny sat on the floor and smiles at Amber.

"Because their is more to me than my physique. I only been training seriously for a few months" Danny explains. Seeing that all the ghost fighting helped him over the years.

"I know. It just that I feel their is more about you that I don't know. But you hide yourself from me and the others. Why?" Amber asks sadly and looks at Danny who looks down sad.

"Because its my way to protect you. Amber theirs so much I can't tell you and I want to. You just have to trust me" Danny said.

Amber looks at Danny and sees something in his eyes. She sees him lost but also scared. Now it was her turn to caress Danny face. "I do Danny. I do".

Chad jumped in the ring when the fight was over to help Tad up. But it was mostly Francis and Remy getting him up on his feet. When he turns to Danny's location who is talking to Amber.

"Remy!" calling his name to get his attention. Remy turns to Danny's corner and his blood started to boil. Seeing Amber showing affection to Danny 'That should be me not him'.

Ricky looks between the groups but Mutt taps his shoulder. Ricky seeing who it is winces.

"My uncle says you put allot of money on this fight. Seeing that Danny placed a huge win on himself. He told me to tell you. If he doesn't make any money on this fight. He will be taking it on you." Mutt said.

Mutt smiles and walks away but Ricky he turns to the loan shark who happens to be Mutt uncle narrow his eyes on Ricky. He looks at Danny and got nervous but soon Ricky got an idea and a twisted smile appear on his face. Seeing the ten minute break is up.

Ricky claps his hands getting the crowd attention but soon started cheer. "What a knock out. Well here's our next fighter CHAD".

Danny hearing the name grins. Giving Amber a quick kiss on the cheek. He walks to the middle to see Chad ready to fight.

Ricky turns to one guy and nods. Seeing the guy throw in a baseball in the ring. Chad picks up the bat and holds it in his hand. "FIGHT" Ricky shouted.

Chad runs and swings the bat at Danny who takes a step back leans his body to the right missing the bat from his body. Rollins his eyes he wishes he could use his ice power to make a sword to cut the bat up. Ever since the day Vlad stole the infinity map and traveling through worlds and him dressing like a ninja using a katana. He sometimes went to Dora kingdom to train that skill. But he learned another skill as well.

Danny smirks coating his hand with ecto ray he catches the bat in his palm. Once in his palm he tightens his grip on the bat. Now when Chad started to swing the bat and Danny dodging. He was getting angry.

But never in his wildest dream someone would catch it with his bare hand no less. Trying to pull the bat from Danny grip he looks at Danny who has a smirk on his face.

Danny uses the end of the bat hits Chad in the face making him stumble but also releasing the bat. Holding the bat in his hand, Danny holds it like a sword and turns to Chad with a smirk. Swinging the bat a few times but also giving a quick show of his swordsman ship. Many spectators witness him flipping the bat from one hand to another with ease.

"Now you see this isn't really a toy" Danny said witty. Throwing the bat on the ground he got into a stance and taunt Chad to come at him. Danny takes one step back dodging the punch from Chad. Taking a step forward he stomps on Chad foot making him scream. Danny in a quick motion deliveries two punches into Chad stomach.

"GAH" Chad drops onto his knees holding his stomach. Coughing out in pain the last thing he sees is Danny punching him in the face knocking him on his back and out cold.

Ricky couldn't believe this. Remy is stunned. Francis smiles itching to fight Danny. Trixie and Veronica wince.

Tootie and Chloe look at Amber who is shocked to see how Danny fights. Mutt, Chester and Timmy wince to see Chad get hit in the face like that. The crowd around them is screaming and demanding more.

Soon people started to count and when that happens. More and more people started to come to there location. Mutt called on a few friends to stay close to Chester and the girls.

Danny stood there watching Chad groaning in pain. "8...9...10" hearing the crowd scream. Danny sighs and looks towards Remy who is glaring at him. "Yikes he looks really mad" chuckle Danny. Walking to his side of the ring he sits on the floor and smiles at Amber.

"Is you're hand ok?" Amber asked grabbing Danny's hand she notices nothing wrong with it. "It's not even red?" Staring at him. She looks at Danny. "Who are really. Are you really Danny Dunbroch or someone else?" Amber said in a whisper. With what has been happening in Amity park with the ghosts. She can't help wonder what Danny is or knows?.

Danny eyes widen a bit but quickly made a confuse face. "What do you mean? I jut got lucky catching the bat when he brought it back up when he swing down" Danny said with a laugh. Seeing Chester holding a water bottle and passing it to him. "Thanks."

Drinking the bottle of water he sees, Chad being lifted off the ground by Remy.

Looking at the corner he sees Tad talking to Remy. Danny glares at Remy. Squeezing his hand he slowly started to crush the water bottle. But stops feeling a warm hand on his. He turns to see Amber looking at him. Looking down to his hand he looks at her eyes.

"What Remy has been saying but doing. I'm so angry. I just want to shut him up. He has no right to talk about you. No right to make those disgusting comments about you. I won't stand back and do nothing while the person I like the most is thrashed talk but also picked on." Danny quickly looks away embarrassed what he said.

Amber is shock. Looking at Danny who feels this strong about her. She gently places her head in his collar bone and kisses his neck.

"Danny. The past month and half has been the best time of my life. You helped me become a better person but also helped me make friends. You are the best thing in my life and I feel the same way for you." Amber said.

Danny smiles and holds her tightly. Feeling a strange cold sensation in his body he buries his face into her neck.

"Hey you two get a room!" A random person said in the crowd.

Hearing someone scream both Danny and Amber blush.

"ALRIGHT THE BREAK IS OVER. WE GOT REMY HERE" Ricky said pointing to where Remy is, he walks in the middle.

Danny got up and quickly kissed Amber cheek again making her giggle. As he makes his way towards the middle. He turns to Ricky who is smiling and when Danny turns to Remy who is smiling. He narrows his eyes on him.

"FIGHT" Ricky yelled starting the next fight.

Danny gets into a stance. Like how Matt told him fist up high feet apart. Watching Remy stand there seeing him not move, Danny raises an eye. Seeing the grin on his face, Danny wonders what he is up to.

Remy turns to Trixie who nods. Throwing the guitar high in the air towards the ring. Danny eyes widen. Running towards it he catches the guitar before it hit the ground. When he turned around he felt a hard punch in his chest and side making him drop onto his knees but also the air in his lungs are gone.

'What hit me. I been hit before but that felt different. It felt like Skulker punching me with his metal hands' feeling another punch in his chest making him fall on his back coughing. He sees Remy standing over him and when Danny saw what's in Remy hands. "Brass Knuckles" Danny said winded.

Remy dangerously glares Danny and a sadistic grin appears on his face. Danny looks around and sees the bat next to him, reaching for it he sees Remy about to punch him in the face. Luckily Danny uses the bat to block Remy punch.

"GET OFF" Danny yelled. Using his strength he pushes Remy off of him. Getting up he sees the guitar on the mat floor. Letting out a breath of relief he holds his chest in pain. "Great a cracked rib" Danny said muttering to himself.

This isn't the first time he has a rib cracked or worse broken. When he broken a rib and had trouble breathing. He had to go out to fight Vlad with a broken rib. Much to Tucker asking how he is going to fight when he cant breath. Danny answer was that he would breath on the weekend.

"There's more where that came from" Remy said with a hiss. Charging at Danny he swings a punch at him but misses. Danny ducks and quickly upper cuts Remy making him stumble back.

The crowd is in a uproar. People are screaming and cheering. Danny is watching Remy wipe the blood from his face. Smiling at him, Danny wonders what he is up to. Seeing Ricky nod to Chad and Tad and stands on the ropes.

"WE GOT A TRIPLE THREAT HERE. SURPRISE" Ricky shouted.

Danny is doing his best moving and dodging Remy punches. But when he heard Ricky say triple "Wait WHAT?!" Danny said dodging Tad's punch. He knees him in the stomach and pushes him to Remy. Rolling onto the mat missing Chad swing from the bat. Danny groans seeing what Ricky is doing.

"Ok now I'm getting pissed OFF and that's not a good thing" Danny yelled.

Danny seeing Remy from his right quickly punches him in the face making him stumble back. Taking a deep breath he tackles Chad onto the ground and wrestle the bat from him. Tad came from behind and grabbed Danny in a choke hold.

Danny elbowing him on the side making Tad lose his grip. Seeing Remy from the corner of his eyes he didn't see Chad kick Danny on his leg making him drop onto his knee. Remy seeing this quickly punches Danny in the back and side. Making roll dodge before he got hit again.

'Dam it' Danny thought holding his side but also sucking his teeth.

"That's right run. Like all those other losers with you. Don't worry you can have Amber back once I'm done with her. I promise you can still use her once in a while" Remy snarled. Glaring each at Timmy to Chester and Chloe to Tootie she gives Amber a playful smirk making her shiver.

Something inside Danny snaps. Glaring at Remy "I'm going to break you." Danny said in almost a animalistic growl. Seeing Chad and Tad charge at him they grabbed Danny's arms holding him. Danny head butts Chad and kicks Tad in the knee cap. With both boys releasing him. Danny rolls dodge away from Remy punch.

Quickly getting up he does a spin kick.

Remy slowly turns to Danny as he watches Danny with spin kick it connects to Remy arm. Danny putting in so much power into the kick that he breaks Remy arm but also manage to dislocate his shoulder from Remy socket. As Danny tries to push down harder on the kick he lands on his feet.

Remy felt pain. A huge amount of pain. It took his brain a few seconds to respond to the pain. His body took longer. As he watches Danny land on his feet and hold his side. Remy arm went limp and his shoulder everyone notice a large bump on it. Remy took a few step back and soon drops onto one knee and than the next.

Holding his arm and shaking he looks up and soon starts to scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

Everyone is silenced. The crowd got quiet. The A lister look shock. Amber covers her mouth. Everyone watches and hears Remy scream like that for a few seconds no one moved. No one said anything. Other fights stopped to hear him scream in pain like that. Everyone around the ring watches him scream as the scream finally stops.

He falls face first on the mat.

Tad and Chad looks at Danny who is walking towards them. Each send a glance at each other "Thank Ricky for that. You got to be knocked out cold for the fight to continue." Danny muttered. Punching Tad face once more and kicking Chad in the chest knocking both boys out. Danny turns to Remy who is breathing and hurting but he is also getting up slowly.

Walking towards him he picks him off the mat.

"Never EVER talk to my friends like that. DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT AMBER like she belongs to you. She is her own person" Danny said throwing Remy outside the ring where he lands on some tables and breaking them. Danny took a deep breath seeing that Remy is knocked out cold.

Walking towards the guitar he picks it up and walks pass Ricky. Seeing him quiet the crowd started to count.

As Danny makes it to his corner he gently gives the guitar to Chester. "Is there anything cold. I think my rib is cracked." Danny said with a nervous laugh.

Trying to brush it off as a joke.

Amber quickly hugs him tightly making him wince. "Easy Amber." Tootie said.

Danny holds Amber in her arms and feels something wet. "The crack rib wasn't worth it but breaking his arm and dislocating his shoulder was." Amber said crying in his neck line.

Danny sees a different side of Amber but also more importantly Ember. He thinks back at the ghostly siren on how strong and prideful she is. To see Amber like this only makes him wonder how she turns to Ember.

"Yea it was. Besides I heal quickly and a fast metabolism." Danny said.

Holding her in his arms he hears people chanting his name. Danny groans but soon looks at the ring where Francis cracking his knuckles. Seeing Francis smiling at Danny he is creeping out.

"One more match and we can leave. What time is it I'm getting hungry." Danny said.

Timmy chuckles while Chester rolls his eyes. Amber giggles and kisses him on the lips. Tootie and Chloe roll their eyes. "Fifteen to two" Tootie said.

Danny groans "Well pretty much know where I stand."

Slowly getting up he walks to the ring. Seeing Ricky is no where to be seen, Danny shrugs his shoulders and sees Mutt smiling.

"LAST MATCH. THE NEW LEGEND OF CASPER HIGH SCHOOL DANNY DUNBROCH AGAINST FRANCIS." Mutt said with a roar. Signalling the fight to start, Francis wasted no time he quickly charges Danny. Danny didn't waste time either he punches Francis chest.

"What?" Seeing Francis taking a hit he pushes Danny away from him. "Ok I guess I need to punch you harder." Danny muttered. Francis stood in front of Danny and Danny quickly punched Francis in chest and stomach. Seeing the large pale teen shake his head off. Danny sees that his hits are taking affect but not fast enough.

"Come on." Danny muttered. Punching him in the face making Francis shake his head. "Damn it my knuckles are starting to hurt hitting him."

Francis started to laugh as he grabs Danny shoulders lifts him off the ground and slams him hard on the patted mat. Still holding Danny in his arms, Danny wraps his legs around Francis neck and twists his body bringing the pale giant down. Kicking him in the chest a few times, Danny rolls to his side and stands.

Wiping the sweat from his head.

He is taking deep breath. Seeing Francis getting up he charges at him. 'Come think Fenton. Punching him doesn't hurt him much. What did Matt say. Always look around you. Use everything around you including' Danny grins.

Side stepping and tripping Francis making him fall on the ground. Danny moves to the corner of the ring "Wow kind of embarrassing falling like that" chuckle Danny. Watching the pale teen charge Danny once more, Danny jumps onto the rope and jumps again over Francis who slams his shoulder into the metal pole.

Once landing on the mat. Danny quickly grabs Francis from behind with a choke hold. Hearing laughter coming from Francis. "That's not going to work on me like the others". Grabbing Danny wrist he throws him off his back onto the mat.

Danny groans. Having enough of Francis throwing him some doll he knew he was going to be tough to beat.

"ENOUGH!" Danny said punching Francis in the face making him step back.

Danny kipping up lands on his feet. Punching Francis again in the face he spins and slams a left punch and than a right punch. Using the momentum of the spin he kicks Francis hard in the stomach making him gasp for air. Danny with a quick jump knees, Francis in the chest and brings both his fist together down on Francis head making him drop onto one knee.

Danny flips back using a hand spring. Once landing he charges towards Francis putting both legs together he kicks Francis in the face sending him onto his back. Doing another kipping up he lands on his feet and got into a stance. Seeing Francis look daze he falls forward.

Danny is breathing hard and fast. Seeing Francis not move he looks at Mutt counting with his fingers and soon everyone started to count. Danny turning around sees Tad and Chad watching. He doesn't see Remy nor Trixie or Veronica anywhere.

"8..9..10" Mutt shouted. Holding Danny hand up he rolls his eyes.

Everyone is cheering and screaming. Danny just walks towards Amber and everyone else. As he goes underneath the ropes he walks towards Amber who hugs him gently. Seeing people screaming his name and praising him, Danny groans a bit. Turning around seeing the loan shark walking towards, Danny.

He pulls out a wad of bills "Big bills right" handing Danny his money. Everyone around Danny whistles seeing how much he won. The loan shark nods and looks at his nephew nods. "You remind me allot of me when I was younger and why I did it. Good luck you two".

Danny takes the money and nods. Grabbing his shoes and socks he puts them on and nods to everyone.

The walk towards the car wasn't that bad of a walk. Few small talks here and there. Danny chuckling while Timmy makes a few jokes and Chester rolling his eyes. "So what you going to do with all that money?" Amber asked.

That was on everyone mind. No one has seen anyone win that much money. Timmy was worried that the loan shark wasn't going to pay him. But finding out he is Mutt uncle. That was priceless.

Danny shrugs his shoulders "Well junior prom is coming up. Thinking buying the guys suits and the girls dresses and rent a limo?" Danny said. Seeing everyone stop walking. He turns to them blinking "What?" Danny asked.

"Baby pop you're kidding us right" Amber said. Seeing Danny giving her a serious expression. He sees the shock looks from Tootie and Chloe but also from Timmy and Chester. "Your, you're serious."

"When haven't I been serious about our relationship" Danny said quietly. Grabbing her hand "Amber I meant what I said. I care too much for you. I really do I never felt like this before. I like you like you" Danny said whispering the last sentence only for her ears only.

Amber quickly hugs him and buries her head into his chest and rubs her face into it "Danny I feel the same way. Maybe even more." Amber said whispering the last sentence really low for him only.

As the group finally got into the car and Chloe telling Chester where to go. They stop to get some food. As Danny finally eats something the group once again start to drive towards Chloe parent's lake house.

* * *

Danny is laying back with Amber in his lap. Staring at the road he looks ahead and thinks. Wondering if it's possible for Amber to come with him to the future will her ghost Ember exist than? Thinking that maybe he should talk to Clockwork he sighs.

"How much longer? We been driving for an hour?" Tootie asked.

Timmy nods wondering the same thing.

"Twenty minutes the most" Chloe said. Letting out a sigh it's been a long day "Instead going to the corn field and went there straight first. The other route would be faster and not driving along the side of the mountain." She hated when her father took this route. Its a long way down and it has lots of curves.

Danny ghost sense went off. Leaning forward he looks around alarmed. "Chester pull over NOW!" Danny said.

Chester looks at him through the rear view mirror thinking he lost his mind. "Dude where do you want me to pull-". Chester saw a green flash hit the road, almost losing control of the car. He quickly drops the gear to first and quickly turns the wheel coming to a side stop at the edge of clearing.

"Everyone ok?" Chester asked. Seeing everyone nod he gets out of the car along with the others. Danny does the same looking around where the ecto blast came from. He sees his ghost sense going off again and again.

'What is going on? My ghost sense acting crazy. Why here and now?' thought Danny. Frantically worrying what is happening he never experience something like this before.

"PHANTOM!"

Everyone heard a loud deep voice. Danny turns to the location where it's coming from. 'That voice. No it can't. How did he find me. Why here? Now of all the times!' thought Danny.

Seeing Chester and Timmy looking around. Danny sees Amber near the guard rails.

"YOU TOOK BONNIE FROM ME AND NOW I'M GOING TO TAKE SOMEONE OF YOURS" Clyde appears up in the sky and he is glowing white. Shooting a white blast at the ground making it unstable.

Everyone is trying to stand still but Tootie falls on her knees, Chester holds onto his car. Timmy and Chloe are trying to run towards Chester and Tootie.

Amber tries to hold on to the guard rails. But the ground gave away making her drop.

"AMBER" Everyone screams her name.

"NO! AMBER" Danny quickly runs towards her and jumps over the ledge. Seeing Amber falling towards the ground he reaches his arms out to her. Seeing her trying to reach Danny "GOING GHOST!"

A ring appears on his mid section breaking into two transforming him. Quickly speeding down he catches her and turns intangible.

For Amber when she saw Clyde in the sky she wonders what was going on. When he shot the ground making it unstable but also making it collapse. She thought she was going to die. But when she saw Danny jump over the ledge trying to reach her she closes her eyes about to cry. But when she opens them she saw Danny change.

"You're...you're" Amber is staring at Danny Phantom but better yet Danny Dunbroch holding her close in to his body.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked desperately making sure she was okay.

It took Amber a moment to nod "How. I mean I had my suspicion for a while. But how" Lost and confuse. She feels Danny holding her tight "You saved, You saved me again" Amber said in a whisper and touching his face.

"I told you. You mean a lot to me. Besides the hero always get the girl" Amber giggles wrapping her arms around his neck as she smiles. Seeing he is always making a joke to brighten the mood.

"HAHAHAAH" Hearing laughter up above, Danny narrows his eyes on the ghost who caused this mess.

"Clyde!" his eyes change from green to blood red which Amber saw. "Hang on." floating up to where the others are.

Clyde is watching the ledge. Turning to the others he begins to glow white.

"CLYDE!" Danny yelled. Floating above the cliff he lands on the ground and places Amber on her feet. "You just made the biggest mistake of you're after life!"

Chloe is the first to talk "Amber are you ok? Where is Danny? He jumped over the ledge after you".

Timmy looks at Phantom and than it clicked. Seeing him float up with Amber and Danny no where to be around. But also with everything that has been happening. Letting out a laugh he looks at Chester who rolls his eyes.

Timmy told him that he thought Danny was Phantom but Chester didn't believe him. Shows him how much Comics Timmy read when he was younger.

"Danny is right next to me" Amber said. Danny nods to everyone and slowly floats up and folds his arms glaring at Clyde.

Chloe and Tootie eyes widen. Looking up in the sky seeing Danny floating above their heads.

Clyde chuckle "No you did. This power I have you can't beat me".

Danny narrows his eyes on Clyde. Wondering why he is glowing white he sees him holding some type of round stone in his hand. His eyes soon widens to see what Clyde has. He has seen a picture what it looks like from Clock work.

"The Baetylus how did you get it?" Danny asked demanding an explanation. Seeing this won't be an ordinary fight his hands started to glow green.

"In a safety deposit from one of the many bank heist we did. At first I reached in and pulled it out. Staring at it but soon I felt something a sheering pain but that pain turned into power" Clyde said. Sending out a white blast to Danny he counters by making an ecto shield around him.

But unfortunately for Danny the ecto shield didn't last shocking him against the white blast.

"What!" seeing the shield shatter, Danny puts his arms together blocking the blast but is blasted back hitting the mountain from behind. 'Damn. He's allot more powerful. I need to finish this quickly' Danny thought. Pulling himself out of the mountain his hands glow green and white charging towards Clyde who shoots another white beam.

Danny creates a portal as the beam goes through the portal. Clyde is blasted in the back as he turns around he sees the portal than sees, Danny coming out of the portal punching him in the face sending him to the ground.

Clyde chuckles darkly and gets up. "AHH" Screaming he started to glow white "Don't you get it. I'm more powerful than before" Summoning his tommy guns he aims at Danny in the air.

Danny hands started to glow blue summoning his ice powers. He watches Clyde unleash a wave of bullets. Danny counters created a large wall of ice protecting him. But as the hail of bullets continue, Danny continues to add more ice protecting him.

Clyde soon ran out of bullets throwing the tommy gun on the ground. He looks up and quickly flies at incredible speed shocking Danny. Adding snow onto the wall he he creates a giant snow ball. Adding his ecto energy he aims at Clyde and throws the massive snow ball ecto at him.

Clyde started to glow white and went through the massive ice and ecto snow ball like it was nothing shocking Danny. "No way" Danny is shocked to see him go through that. As Clyde throws a punch at Danny he dodges and quickly counters with a kick and when that kick connects with Clyde face. Danny didn't even see him flinch.

"This is not good for me" Danny said.

Clyde grabs Danny leg and throws him to the mountain again. As Danny slams into the mountain but this time creating a crater. Clyde glowed white and shot out a large white beam.

Danny quickly pulls himself out of the crater and drops onto the ground before the blast hit him. Once the smoke was cleared, Danny eyes widen to see a large hole in the mountain.

"Well it's safe to say your aim hasn't improve" Danny said cracking a joke. Watching Clyde hold the Baetylus he can feel the power from the stone and glow around his body got brighter.

"I'm done playing games." Clyde said in a ghostly roar. "There will be no one to stop me once I finish you off!'

Holding the Baetylus in his hand he aims at Danny who floats up facing him.

"Get real. I fought tougher ghost than you" Danny taunted. Taking a deep breath he watches Clyde shoot out a large white beam and Danny unleashing his ghostly wail.

As both attacks collide it sent a shock wave everywhere.

Timmy is holding onto Tootie and Chester is covering Chloe with his body.

Amber is looking up watching Danny fight. Hoping that he will be ok.

With both attacks still fighting for dominance, Danny took another breath unleashed another ghostly wail. Clyde pushed more and seeing the ghostly wail attack in waves he is being pushed back "I wont STOP".

"Neither will I" Danny pushed himself even more. Usually two ghostly wails is his limit maybe three but the amount of power he is putting. He puts everything in his last ghostly wail.

"OOOOOAAAOOHHHH" With the eerie wail of ghost being echoed through the mountain side.

Clyde eyes widen to see his blast being pushed back. Quickly creating a white bubble around himself. The ghostly wail hits him dead on sending him to the ground crashing and the bubble popping. He wasn't protected from the rest of the wail.

Danny is breathing fast, slowly floating down onto the ground he drops onto his knees and reverted back to his human side. Slowly getting up he stares at the crater where Clyde landed.

"What!".

Seeing a white light coming from the crater he sees Clyde floating up and laughing. "There is no way you could stand after that. I put in everything into my ghostly wail. Not even some of the most powerful ghost in the ghost zone can handle all that damage" Danny said.

Holding his side and breathing hard he wipes the sweat from his head glaring at Clyde.

Clyde scoff "If I didn't have this I would have lost" holding the Baetylus in his hand. "Now it's time to meet your end phan-"

"Leave him ALONE" Amber throws another rock.

Danny watching this chuckles "She really does like her rock". Shocked to see her throwing a rock at Clyde, Danny tries to transform but as a ring forms he cant transform. "Come on".

Clyde is getting angry "ENOUGH. After what you did to Bonnie she goes first!"

Aiming at Amber, Danny eyes widen.

"NO" running towards Amber "Come on going ghost" screaming for his battle cry the ring around his mid section appears and disappears. "GOING GHOST" screaming louder trying to transform.

He sees Clyde charging Baetylus in his hand and aims at Amber. "GOING GGHHOOSSTT". The ring around Danny midsection splits into two and stops. Than a ring appear on each arm and another ring appear on each leg. One ring appeared above his head.

Running towards Amber, Danny started to glow white. The rings around his body started to combine into one giant ring covering him from top and moving down to his lower body transforming him. Once transformed he took off like a rocket picking Amber off the ground before Clyde blast hit her.

"You look different. Your costume. It's like you changed?" Amber said. (think ten years costume but much younger)

Danny looks confuse as he lands near the car with the others he places Amber on the ground and looks at his costume. Seeing he still has the white gloves and boots but with green around the edging. His black pants now has white on the top. His shirt that was all black now has white going down the bank and front sides his logo of D.P that was once white is now glowing green.

Looking into the mirror he still sees himself as Danny and not Dan making him sigh in relief. But he notice he is slightly taller. He knew he got a growth spurt while staying in the seventies. He also notice his hair longer more spiky in the front.

Clyde watched everything "HOW. You went through a power change just now. Impossible. That rarely happens to a ghost" Glowing white he shoots a white beam at Danny.

Danny quickly turns to him and creates a large ecto shield around everyone and this time the shield held. Dropping the shield he floated up in the air and glares at Clyde.

"You are in a world of hurt" Danny said. Charging at Clyde, Danny slams into the criminal ghost. Seeing just not his ecto blast gotten stronger but he is now much faster before. He charges an ecto blast in his hand and punched Clyde sending him back. "You have the nerve to attack them to get to me."

Clyde shakes his head. Holding the Baetylus in his hands he charges another blast and aims at Danny who creates another portal. Clyde seeing his attack go through the portal looks up and sees another portal above his head.

"Shit" being blasted by his own attack sending him down to the ground creating another crater. He got up and glares at Danny "That's it. I'm going to end everyone".

Clyde started to glow bright white blinding everyone. Danny floats down in front of everyone using his hand to cover his face he sees Clyde focusing the white blast in his hand.

"It's over for you and everyone" Clyde yelled shooting at them.

Danny takes a deep breath even with the crack rib he is trying his hardest to gather as much of energy he can. "Not as along I'm around it wont happen."

Releasing his ghostly wail the ghostly wail soon started to destroy everything in its path. Throwing rocks up ripping the street and mountain side. But also it was much louder and more powerful from before. As Clyde attack hits the ghostly wail it started to push Clyde attack back shocking him.

"What no. Not again" Trying to create another white bubble.

Danny this time smirk. Channeling his ice power and ecto energy in his hand he creates a large ball of ice and throws it towards his ghostly wail. When that happen the ghostly wail broke through Clyde attack. Right before he tried to create another bubble around him.

The ghostly ice wail hit Clyde creating large spears of ice all around him. Feeling the icy cold wind but also the ghostly wail as well. Clyde is slammed back to the mountain and is being slowly frozen.

"NO" Clyde yelled, unable to hold the Baetylus in his hand. He drops the half dollar size stone onto the ground. As the ghostly wail continues to damage him he is slowly being frozen in a large block of ice until he is completely covered.

Danny had to create a large ecto shield around everyone. Once his attack ended he dropped the shield and wince. Seeing the damage he done he lets out a nervous gulp.

"Memo to self only use this attack in case of extreme emergencies. Or on Vlad or anyone else that pisses me off as a practice dummy." Danny said chuckling he takes a deep breath and returns back to normal.

When he turns around he sees everyone staring and blinking at him. "Right. I guess I know more than I let on." chuckling seeing all of them nods.

Amber was about to speak but doesn't. Everyone is hearing cracking. Danny turns around and sees Clyde breaking free of the icy prison making him groan loudly.

"Really you're still going at it. What do I have to do to knock you out. You're more annoying than Klemper and the box ghost" Danny yelled. Watching Clyde stand and walk, Danny sees a large circle clock appear behind him. Everyone minus Clyde sees someone come out of the circle clock.

"It will take more than-" Clyde never finished his sentence.

Clockwork hits Clyde over the head with his time scepter knocking him out. As Clyde drops onto the ground with a heavy thump. Danny mouth drops open pointing at Clyde knocked out on the ground.

"Oh you got to be kidding me, Clockwork. Really over his head" Danny said a bit annoyed.

Clockwork chuckles and floats towards the group. "It was the most logical choice my apprentice. I thought Matt taught you that".

Danny face palms and sighs.

"What is GOING ON HERE" Chester shouted. Pointing at Clockwork than to Danny and back to Clock work than to Clyde. "Timmy had his suspicious. I told him he read too many comics when he was younger" Chester said.

Amber giggles "I was also suspicious as well. The football when Francis threw at him when he dodge. He did the same thing when he saved us from the cafeteria". Remembering both incidents she sees Clock work move his scepter.

"Indeed he did Ms. McLain" Clockwork said with a chuckle. Opening two time streams showing everyone the two different incidents.

Tootie and Chloe nods "Yea didn't know how we missed that. I mean you two almost look the same besides the hair and eyes and clothes and last names as well" Tootie said.

"How do you know my name?" Amber asked. Wondering if Danny told him all their names she looks at Danny who is smiling at her.

Clock work chuckles and looks at everyone. Giving a bow to everyone he begins his introduction. "I know everyone here because I know all. My name is Clockwork master of time".

Chester was about to say something but Danny stops him. "Yes. He knows everything before you do or say. Unless some certain circumstance happen than he can't." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Indeed my apprentice like you're certain circumstance" Clockwork said laughing along with his apprentice.

Danny nods "Yeah, not a fun memory or time. I assume this isn't a social visit?" Danny asked

Clockwork stares at Danny making him nervous. As the master of time turns around and sees all the damage that was done. He turns back to Danny who lets out a nervous laugh and rubs the back of his head.

"Hey I didn't do all that by myself. Clyde did most of the damage" Trying not to get into too much trouble. He sees Clockwork tilt his head and gives him a look like he would believe that.

"After you're new appearance and powers evolving you with your outfit" Clockwork said . Danny began to look nervous.

"Have you ever gotten away with anything with him?" Timmy asked seeing Danny acting like a teenager whose parents caught him in the act and trying to get away with it.

Danny turns to him and shakes his head. "I wi...almost said that word. Bad experience with it. Nope never did" stopping before he said that word. Danny sees the Baetylus glow white. "The Baetylus. Clyde had it but my question is how did he find me?" Danny wondered.

Clockwork nods "The Baetylus has the ability to track other ghost. A few times earlier you're power spiked dangerously high. I assume some people today has made you angry enough?"

Danny remain silent and looks away with a sigh. "What Remy said pissed me off and Clyde he was targeting Amber" said Danny. Amber heard what Remy said and she shivered. Danny places his arms around. "Sorry that you heard that. But I couldn't let him get away with that comment" Danny said in a low tone.

Angry that Remy would say that to everyone but also making that comment about Amber.

Amber kisses him on the cheek and smiles. "You did so much for me. But yet here you are and I don't know how to repay you?" Amber said.

Danny frowns and looks at Clock work wondering if he knows what he wants to ask. The master of time knows what Danny is thinking and frowns. Shaking his head, Danny eyes pleaded with Clockwork holding Amber tightly in his arms.

"Forgive me my apprentice but it has to happen. Yes time streams can change but her time unfortunately cannot. She has a much important role to fill. You must trust me on this but I can allow you to tell everyone the truth include Ms. McLain and her story" Clockwork said.

Danny hearing this looks down and nods but Amber wonders what he means about an important role for her to fill. Everyone turns to him wondering what he means. As Clock work uses his time scepter he lifts Clyde body off the ground and he disappears in a white light.

"The Baetylus?" Danny asked.

Seeing Clockwork pointing to the stone on the ground it soon floats towards the group.

"A ghostly relic like this out in the open where anyone can get it dangerous. Happy the fruit loop didn't get his hands on it to use it on me. Than I would be in real trouble." Danny shivers thinking about it.

Thinking what would happen if Vald ever got his hands onto something like this. Seeing he already has trouble fighting against Vald and if he had this perhaps no one would be able to stop him.

Clock work nods. Not wanting to think what would happen if Vlad got his hands on this relic.

"Fruit loop?" Everyone said, wondering who Danny would call that they see Danny nod.

"My arch nemesis of some sort. He's been a pain of my ass for a while now" Danny muttered.

Seeing Clock work raising his time scepter up he points to the Baetylus.

Amber stares at the Baetylus. Seeing the stone like coin she sees a small emerald in the middle of stone.

"How can a beautiful stone like this be that dangerous as you say?" Amber asked.

Clock work chuckles lightly "Haheha you can't always judge on what you see on the outside. Daniel is living proof of that". As Clockwork scepter continues to glow with the Baetylus. Danny stood near Clock work watching the glowing stone light getting dimmer and dimmer. Soon the Baetylus stopped glowing and Clock work nods.

"It is done. The Baetylus is no more just a regular piece of jewelry" Waving the stone towards Danny who takes it. He nods and shift his eyes onto Amber who is standing next to him. "Now onto the mess here" turning around. Clockwork snaps his fingers and all the damage was repair.

As if the damage never happen.

"Great. We can head to the lake house and relax" Danny wanting to relax a bit seeing it's been a very long day.

Chester shakes his head and folds his arms. "Sure but one problem. My car lost a wheel down to the sway bar and I blew the transmission dropping down two gears before we went off the cliff".

Danny rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Knowing Clock work he taps Timmy shoulder and points to the car. When the girls saw the car they blink. Clockwork chuckles.

"The vehicle is back to it's original state that was once built."

Chester raises an eye. Turning to the car his eyes widen to see the car back in driving condition. "But. How?" walking to the car seeing the wheel back on he looks around. Jumping in the car he sees the Odometer.

"Wait back to it's original state. Meaning back to factory?" seeing the key in the ignition he turns it on and sounds different. "This is AWESOME!" Chester said excitedly.

Danny chuckles and nods "Anything else Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"No my dear apprentice and remember enjoy your time" Clockwork said with a in a time portal himself.

Danny nods and looks at everyone staring at him. "Yeah, I know I know. I have some explaining to do but first" Danny said yawning a bit he rubs his eyes.

"Can we get to the lake house already. I would like to relax. I'm exhausted after the corn field and Clyde and than a new power upgrade. I'm exhausted I don't think any super hero went through what I did" Danny said.

Chester nods and revs the engine. Turning to everyone they all jumped in. Fixing the rear view mirror he sees Amber sitting on Danny laps.

* * *

Lake house

Arriving at the lake house. Danny sees the trees, taking a deep breath he lets out a delighted sigh. Feeling the fresh air but also pine trees all around area giving it a sweet pine scent.

"Reminds me of camping with my dad" Danny said with a light chuckle.

As Chester pulls in the drive way they look at Chloe who is trying to find the key. Seeing her frantically move her hands in the bag.

"Crap. I think I forgot the key in my other bag" letting out a groan. Everyone turns to her blinking and thinking she is joking.

Danny chuckles and lifts Amber up Bridal shower surprising her. Turning intangible he floats towards the front door and phases through it. Putting Amber on the floor he opens the door from the inside.

"It's open now." Danny said with a laugh making Danny nod.

"Yea. You have no clue how many times I phased through the door when I left my keys at home. Or for my sister."

Once seated on the couch Danny drops his head relaxing. Chloe passed water bottles around. Amber looking at Danny wonders a few things as she stares at Danny she sees him looking at her.

"Wonder how I can do all this?" Danny asked. Seeing that Amber is staring at him but also everyone else.

"When I first saw you're ghost. You said you were dead. But here you are? So what are you ghost or human? Alive or dead?" Amber asked.

She remembers meeting Danny on his first day of school but also later on Danny Phantom.

Danny nods wondering where to begin.

"Well to start off. My real name is Danny Fenton and I'm what they call a halfa. Half ghost half human. How this happen my parents built a portal to the ghost zone. I guess they forgot to hit the ON button inside which I went in and accidentally hit. When that happen the portal turned on hitting me with so much ecto plasma that made me a halfa" Danny explained.

Everyone stared at him. Danny nods telling him what happen to him and how he can do what he can do.

Amber is sitting next to him. Intertwining her hand with his. She looks at him "The name Dunbroch it's not real?". Almost sounding disappointed.

"Dunbroch is my great grandma maiden name that I use. Reason why I used that name because Clockwork asked me to come to nineteen seventy three to find this". Holding the Baetylus in his hands he wonders if he can get a necklace or chain for it.

Seeing that Amber admire it allot.

"Wait, wait a minute. Asked you to come to nineteen seventy three" Chloe if anyone else caught what he said or was she the only one.

Watching Danny nod. Her mouth drops open. Timmy leans back of all his years of comic and video games as a child some how prepare him for this. Tootie looks surprise. Chester looks at Timmy thinking go figure.

Amber eyes widen. "How is that even possible you're telling me you're from another time era?"

Shrugging his shoulders he sees everyone looking at him making him nod.

"I'm from the future the year is now two thousand and seven. So that's thirty four years. My parents should be moving to Amity park in another ten years or so. My sister was born in eighty eight and I think my parents move to amity park in eighty four or five. Really cant remember".

Amber was first to speak hearing this. "Why give out a fake name?".

Danny rubs the back of his head "Let's say this isn't the first time I went back in time. The last time I accidentally prevented my parents getting together. I or my sister didn't exist. So to prevent that from happening. I needed a different last name in case I did something. So no one would think another Fenton was involve in all this".

Timmy chuckles "I need a notebook I want to take notes. This is awesome almost like a comic book".

Danny chuckles "Oh yea my life is definitely a comic trust me".

Danny answered questions about himself and a few things he could reveal. Knowing he can't reveal much in the future he only reveal a few things that happen in Amity park he remembers from school.

Timmy was asking Danny about his alter ego. Chester rolls his eyes knowing how his best friend is obsessed with comics and games as a kid. He was too but he was more outdoor kind of kid. Seeing Timmy asking about video games but also other comics. Danny chuckles telling him it has gotten to a point where it looks to be real like on t.v.

Chloe and Tootie were asking about medicine and psychology. Danny answered a few question on how medicine has gotten much better over the years and also psychology was still make waves in the future.

Everyone talk but Amber just listen and when Danny turns to her seeing her quiet. "Something wrong?" Danny asked.

Amber bite her bottom lip. Seeing that Danny is from the future and she wants to know. But part of her doesn't want to know. She doesn't want to spoil what the future has in store for her.

"Do I became a rock star?" ask Amber.

Danny looks down not knowing how to tell her. Tightening his fist he looks at Amber sadly and shakes his head. Seeing Amber gasp and look down "It's hard to explain really. You as Amber don't make it. But your ghost Ember does".

"Ember. The stage name you came up last night" Tootie said.

Chloe nods "Yea. I mean you danced around with a few names and that name stood out the most"

Amber looks confuse and stares at Danny. Wondering how he knows the stage name she came up with. She is pretty sure she didn't say anything to him nor did Chloe and Tootie as well.

"What do you mean?" watching Danny opens his hands. A large portal appears above his hands. Showing everyone who Ember is. They see a ghost. "That's me? I'm a ghost. I'm dead in the future. How did it happen".

Seeing her ghost from she can't help wonder how it happen. Staring at the flaming hair she likes the touch of make up she has on. She sees herself singing and trying to control everyone minds. Seeing she is trying to make a teenage revolution. She sees Danny coming in trying to stop her.

Amber soon realize something "I'm a villain and you are trying to stop me from wrecking havoc."

Seeing more of her ghost fighting Danny but also causing trouble for Amity park.

Danny nods sadly. "When I came here to this time. Clockwork and his friend told me who I met." The portal in Danny hands change showing Danny and Clock work and some one eye ghost talking to him. The second night he stayed but the first day he met Amber.

As they watch Danny point and hear him talking.

"What. Wait a minute you're telling that. That the most beautiful girl I met today Amber". Watching Clockwork bring the window he met her today and talk but also when she walked towards the class where Danny watched her walk to the door and stairs.

"Turns into Ember McLain that hot ghost rocker," Danny said as his face turned red from embarrassment knowing he just called one of his enemies hot and beautiful at the same time.

Danny turns red and tries to stop the portal from going any further "Come on why now of all times it not working" groan Danny. Trying to stop it he feels Amber soft touch on his face. Seeing her smile Danny relaxed and the portal in his hands continue to play. As everyone continues to watch the portal in Danny hands.

He looks at Amber and then Ember. "How did it happen? How did she become a ghost and the way she is?" Danny asked.

As he watches Clockwork explains and shows what happened to Amber in a previous time line. She getting stood up from a date and went home crying and upset. Her house caught on fire by mysterious figures and she dying in her home broken and forgotten by her family and no friends.

Danny couldn't control his anger but also sadness. The portal around his hand ended. Looking sadly at Amber "I don't know who was the person that asked you. But if it was my guess Remy. I heard he asks girl out and doesn't show up on the first date. It was also September when you died. That's pretty much all I know. The song you sing-"

"Remember" Amber answered in a whisper.

Seeing Danny nod "I been playing with a song in my head for a while now".

Tootie and Chloe are shocked to hear this. Seeing their best friend or girl friend they call her for some time now is going to die sometime in the future.

Chester hearing this looks at Danny wondering what else can he do. Timmy looks at Danny and thinks of all the comics he has read if their was ever a time this happen to a hero. "Can you or Clock work change her future?" Timmy asked.

Danny got up angry.

"I asked Clockwork. He knows everything before I even say. The choices were to take Amber with me to my time where we can still be together. OR I save her and I return to my time so she can live the rest of her life"

Everyone heard Danny answers. Looking down he starts to breath fast. Trying to figure what he can do he feels Amber wrap her arms around him. "Amber, I don't know what else I can. Maybe I can convince-".

"Do you trust Clockwork" said Amber. Turning to face him she places both her hands on his face to faces her "Do you".

Danny nods. Of course he trusts Clock work he has done so much for him.

"I owe Clockwork so much. He saved my family and friends but also me. Yes I trust him with MY life. How can you trust him with your life when you just met him or barely know him yet?" Danny asked.

Moving a strand of her hair away from her face. He stares at those emerald eyes he fall in love with.

"Because he brought you into my life" her voice was soft but also endearing. Kissing him on his cheek "He sent you to save me. Danny, I had no one in my life. My life was losing game. I was teased targeted and bullied. He sent you to save me. He gave me a life I thought I would never have. He sent a hero who healed my heart but also stole it." Amber said.

Amber touches her chest where her heart is "When it's my time. I won't be scared. Because I know I will see you. Until that the time comes we have now. I choose to share it with you. You, Chloe, Tootie, Timmy and Chester all of us. I never had friends everything good that happen in my life in the past few months was because of you" Amber said.

Tootie and Chloe are in tears. Hearing Danny and Amber talk.

Chester nods and Timmy he smiles.

Danny kisses her on the lips. Holding her tightly he doesn't want to lose Amber. But after what she said. She is doing this for herself.

And Cut.


	10. Frostbite to the rescue

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

On a roll people. Happy everyone liked last chapter. Here is the next and the story thickens.

Forseti's axe (also Fosite's axe) - A golden battle axe that Forseti (or Fosite in the Frisian mythology) used to save the old sages of the wreck and then threw the axe to an island to bring forth a source of water

Wednesday First week of June

Danny is yawning. When they came back from the lake house Sunday afternoon, Amber and he stayed up almost all night talking. Chloe gave them a blanket that they shared on the couch.

It was the first time Danny has ever slept next to a girl that was his girlfriend but also over night. When morning came he found Amber laying on him sleeping peacefully and holding him tightly. To Danny the moment felt perfect like he thought about waking up like this every morning. He moved his arms around her petite frame.

Holding her in his arms and staring at her.

For a while Danny continued to think more and more about Amber. Wondering if there is more he can do for her. Letting out a sigh he gently moved a strand of hair away from her face and held her in his embrace. Feeling her warm body on his he can't but help smile holding her in his arms.

The drive back to Amity Park was fun. Singing on the way back and grabbing food to eat. When they got back Chester parked the car in a garage his dad is renting. As the girls kissed their boyfriends to leave, Amber whispers something to Danny in his ear making him blush.

Even now a few days later he still won't tell Chester or Timmy what Amber whispered to him. The girls are trying to get an answer from Amber but she isn't telling them either.

When Monday rolled by Timmy and Chester got to school little early than usual. When Danny arrived the three boys talked. It seems Danny's fight at the corn field already reach the students of Casper high.

When the girls arrived at the school they heard people whispering, staring and talking. Many of those whispers were to Amber and when the girls got to the boys location. They greeted them and headed inside the school.

Now its Wednesday the third day of June. Testing starts next week and that week is junior prom for everyone. Making his way towards the school he is arriving a little earlier than usual. Seeing Timmy and Chester already there. He sees the girls turning the corner as well.

Smiling he picks up the pace. As he reaches their usual spot he smiled and kissed Amber on the cheek.

"Morning"

"Morning baby pop. Ready for the project?" asked Amber.

Danny chuckled and nodded. Seeing everyone nod this English project is the longest but also the biggest they have ever done. This project brought everyone together.

"I think we are all ready for this project to be done with. But it doesn't mean any of us should stop seeing each other" grinned Danny.

Everyone nodded. Chester even smiled at Chloe who blushed.

As the group of six enter the school they notice people whispering and staring at Danny and Amber. Granted people heard what he did at the corn field the seniors who were there had told the story. News traveled fast and many girls are jealous of Amber. To have a boyfriend whose not only hot but also chivalrous enough to get back what was taken from her. But also to defend her from the nasty rumors Remy was spreading.

The male students of the school were having second thoughts about Danny. Many just assume he was a tall skinny teen that got lucky on what he did to Francis and Remy. But when seniors passed the information on Danny telling everyone. He isn't someone you should mess with especially on how he looks but also who he fought.

A message was clearly sent. He isn't someone you wish to start a fight but also don't mess with Amber or anyone he hangs with. How was the message sent you may ask? The victims or students are Francis, Tad, Chad and Remy.

When Tad and Chad appear Monday to school. Everyone saw the black eye the swelling on the faces. Granted people were asking about Remy but both boys said he would be back in school soon.

When Tuesday came Francis showed up. Two fingers on his left hand in a splint. Right leg in a splint. He stopped walking trying to catch his breath. The reason why. One broken rib and three cracked ribs. His nose swollen and in a cast. Broken by Danny doing a drop kick.

Everyone heard what happen to Remy. They thought some one just blew the rumors out of proportion that what happened to Remy was just a rumor. No it wasn't and they weren't expecting Remy back in school with a cast starting on his wrist all the way to his shoulder on Wednesday.

When everyone saw him on Wednesday with the cast on his arm. Black eye busted lip. People winced and thought someone just spread bad rumors about Remy fight going badly at the cornfield. It was safe to say it did for him.

"Geeze it's Wednesday will this go away already" muttered Danny.

Timmy and Chester rolled their eyes. As they turn the corner, Danny stops making everyone stop. Danny gently placed an arm in front of Amber and carefully moved her behind him.

"Remy" said Danny. Narrowing his eyes on him "I'm surprised you are up and walking"

The blonde haired boy glared at Danny. "This isn't over not by a long shot. You won that battle but this war is far from over" hissed Remy.

Danny took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Do you really want another beating? You have seen Chad and Tad. Look at Francis. He can barely walk ten feet with out stopping to catch his breath. I'm giving you an offer. This whole Amber only belongs to me. Bury it. Consider it a mercy kill".

As they walk past Remy he snarls at him. "Never. I will never bury it".

Danny turns around and gives him a look. Something inside of snaps. He doesn't know what maybe his ghostly obsession telling him to protect Amber. To protect her or stop him before he hurts her. Danny narrows his eyes on him.

"You do anything. The next time I wont show you mercy. I'll break you" breathing fast he tightens his fist glaring at Remy. Something inside of Remy is telling him to stop. Seeing the dark look coming from him he gulps nervously.

Amber quickly pulls him aside away from him. When Danny said that, Remy shivered but the dark look Danny gave Remy it scared him. It literally scared Remy to death.

"Baby pop what's wrong?" ask Amber.

Danny's hands start to shake taking a deep breath he leans on some lockers while everyone got close to him.

"Remember when I explained to you guys what makes a ghost and their obsession?" everyone nodded. Danny told them theories and history but also natures on how some ghosts are. "Like mines is to protect people. At time's some ghosts can ignore it the reason why is to protect their family or their significant other" whisper Danny.

Amber eyes widen to hear this. When she heard Danny say significant other she blushed. "You're telling me. That your other half is telling you to beat the living shit out of Remy?".

Danny cringed on how she said it. "Really. You had to say it like that" chuckled Danny.

Amber blushes deepens. "Sorry and don't be so hard on yourself. You think you can control it?" ask Amber. Wondering if he will be ok she sees Danny nod.

"Yea. I can, I'll just ignore and stay away from the creep" answered Danny. Amber took his hand and smiled as the two stared at each other eyes.

Chester nods "Well just think about this for a moment. Class ends tomorrow. We got testing Friday, Monday and Tuesday. Junior prom on Friday and summer vacation".

Timmy chuckles "Yea. Can't wait. Relaxing, reading comics, playing video games".

Everyone chuckles and nods.

Danny stared at Amber thinking about a few things. Hearing the bell ring everyone nods. As they all make their way towards their classes. They all wonder what the day has in store for everyone.

* * *

Lunch Time.

Everyone is gathering and talking. Danny is talking to Chester and Timmy seeing that they agreed to get ready at Timmy's house. His parents said it was fine but also knowing Chester to be Timmy's best friend from Dimms dale and knowing Danny as well.

It works great for both teen boys.

The girls on the other hand. It was a different story. Tootie's older sister Vicky said nothing. Ricky disappeared. Where no one knows. She leaves Tootie alone and much to Tootie's pleasure as well, she isn't bothering her and Timmy as well.

Danny fight against all four made her older sister reconsider her actions.

Now they all agreed to get ready at Amber's home. Vicky parents agreed with the McLains. Unfortunately for Chloe her parents are out town for work again leaving her to her own devices. So she is fine at Amber's home.

"So we will pick the girls up around seven pm?" ask Danny. The boys nod and look at the girls giggling making them roll their eyes. Seeing they are talking trying to get ready. Danny grins "So the sales woman said we wont be disappointed. That her daughter help pick the dress. Much to her dismay she said rather have the dresses she pick instead her daughter taste".

Both Timmy and Chester stop eating. Chester eyes the girls suspiciously "Where do you three shop your dresses?".

Timmy nods also wondering. Seeing the girls giggling both boys turn to him wondering where. "Dude. The name of the store?".

Danny takes a spoonful of his pudding. Looking at Timmy he shrugs his shoulders "Spice store...". Danny had to pause he remembers Sam telling that her favorite store started out as a mom and daughter store which later turn into huge. But the store she always went to was 'Spice Topic'.

Timmy mouth drops open. Chester blinks and looks at Danny who is blinking at him. "Please tell me you notice what type of dresses were there. If her daughter picked them out. We are going to be in trouble".

Danny blinks and looks at Amber "Counting the days" smiling at Amber. It was soon interrupted by a fire alarm "What's going on?" wonder Danny.

Timmy and Chester nods as well as everyone got up they started to head towards the fire exits. Once outside students gasp to see the gym side of the school on fire.

"Oh no" students were talking and whispering. Soon the fire department arrive and so did the police force. Danny gives Amber a nod seeing Chester catching that he nods in reply knowing to cover. Danny slowly backed away.

Once in the back seeing no one looking at him he slowly goes behind a fire trick and goes invisible. Floating to the sky still indivisible he transforms into his ghost from. Flying towards the gym he phases through the walls and looks around. Seeing the gym teacher struggling to get some students out moving debris blocking an exit.

Danny appears in front of everyone startling them. "Hang on". Channeling his ice powers he sent out a snowy gale of wind putting out the fire but also blowing the debris away. "Go" ordering them to leave. The gym teacher is pointing to another gym teacher at the other side of the gym also trying to leave through a emergency exit. Danny nods and floats.

"Everyone ok" ask Danny seeing the gym teacher trying to get the door open. Once open he sees the exit being blocked by old desks.

"It's no good. We are trapped" said the gym teacher.

Danny shakes his head "Everyone stay in the hall way I'm going to freeze the gym" The gym teacher nods and orders the students inside the hall. Floating towards the center of the gym, Danny channels his ice power. Taking a deep breath he extends his arms out and screaming loudly pushing out the icy snow air from his body.

"AHHH" a light of blue erupts from Danny sending wind and snow everywhere putting the fire out. Looking around seeing half the gym covered in snow the other half burned. He floats towards the door and opens it seeing they are safe. Soon the fire department arrive.

Danny nods while the fire Marshall nods seeing the burn side of the building and the snow on the other side. Soon the chief walks in and sees Danny talking to the gym teacher.

"Chief Gordon good timing. I was flying towards the police station to let you know, Clyde was caught and I would be leaving soon. But I got side tracked when I was flying" chuckle Danny.

Gordon waves and chuckles at Danny. "Well good thing you caught him. If you didn't this fire could have claimed some students lives. You saved them so thank you".

"Hey I couldn't call myself a hero if I don't stop to help" shaking his hands. Danny said something to him "Like I said I will be leaving and in case I see you in thirty years. Remember not all ghost are evil. Some of us have responsibilities to maintain order.".

Gordon hearing this nods. "Never was a believer but thanks for everything".

Danny nods and soon turns invisible and floats up. Flying towards the tree seeing Amber and everyone he looks around and transforms back. Hearing everyone talk "You think, Danny is ok?" ask Amber.

"Yea, I'm fine" spoke Danny. Making everyone jump he blinks "Sorry. Forgot not everyone likes that" letting out a chuckle. Everyone stares at the gym seeing half burned.

"Who did this?" ask Tootie.

That's the answer everyone wants to know.

* * *

After school

All six are walking to the elementary school to pick up Lisa. After the incident at the gym the spirits for the juniors fell. With the gym out of commission there is a good chance that junior prom is canceled. With Lisa picked up everyone started to walk home. With the announcement over the loud speaker the teachers are upset.

Seeing the hardship the junior class went through.

"Come on guys. I know it's bad but maybe the school faculty or P.T.A can come up with something" said Tootie.

Timmy and Chester sighs "We don't know what is going on. From what we know their's a good chance that the junior prom will be canceled" everyone looks down and Danny sighs.

"I get the feeling it was Remy" muttering the name. The teens agrees seeing that it was Remy gym period the fire started and seeing Remy at the movie theater when that fire breaks out. The first a coincidence but a second time nope has to be the culprit.

Once at Amber home her mother stares at everyone from the window. They all stand outside looking at each other "Well. All we can hope tomorrow things will be different" said Timmy.

Everyone nods.

Chester waves and walks with Chloe.

Timmy nods and leaves with Tootie.

Amber smiles at Danny. But it was interrupted by Lisa making kissing sounds. Rolling her eyes she sighs and looks at Danny who smiles at her "You know the hell with it" said Amber.

Danny chuckles while Amber kisses him on the lips. Breaking apart from the kiss she looks at her sister turning red.

"Ew you're gross you got cooties now". Both teens laugh at her but the laughing stops. Seeing Amber mother raise an eyes on the two. Seeing she opened the door and what she found is her eldest daughter kissing a boy.

Amber groans seeing her mother catch her kissing Danny. She already talked to her about her kissing Danny freely. That one of their neighbors caught them making out at a corner.

"Hi mom how is your day?" ask Amber.

Angela raises an eye. Seeing her daughter asking her how was her day she was expecting her daughter to be embarrassed. As she was about to chastise her daughter. She spoke making her reconsider her punishment.

"Well our day was something. The gym building was on fire and junior prom might be canceled. I was able to bump my math grade up thanks to Danny tutoring so all A's this school year" answer Amber. Looking up she nods that is pretty much what happen as she looks at her mom seeing her silent.

Danny blinks. Seeing Amber playing her mother's game. Danny told her what he know from Glady and how he reverse some of the questions her mother asks him with an answer to her question.

"No I haven't heard" Seeing Amber nod. She watches her daughter giving a tap to Lisa shoulder and pointing her inside the house. Lisa looks confuse and when she sees her mother raise an eye on her. The youngest McLain ran inside the house not wanting to get in trouble.

The mother sighs as she is about to speak she sees, Amber gently touching Danny face. Seeing the amount of affection from the two. She remembers a time when she did that was when she finally got married. But to see her daughter. She watches Amber smiles and giggles at him whispering something to her.

"You're such a dipstick. But yea. I'll talk to Tootie and maybe Chester will admit he kissed her" letting out a giggle. They share a quick kiss and wave. As Danny smiles at Amber walking inside the house.

Mrs. McLain blinks and stares at her daughter wondering where this new behavior is coming from. "Have a good day Mrs. McLain" smile Danny.

Danny waves and soon makes his way towards the boarding house. Letting out a chuckle seeing the ultimate house wife is stumped. "Amber is getting the hang of her mother's game. She will probably be a better house wife and mother than...her mother".

Danny stops talking and thinks. Thinking about Amber and Ember. He truly feels something different for Amber. Something he has never felt before for anyone he knows.

* * *

Boarding house

Once inside the house he sees, Galdy walking towards the kitchen. "Ah Danny how are you?".

"I'm good and Amber says thank you for the advice. Mrs. McLain is confuse and doesn't know what to do" chuckle Danny. Seeing the elder woman met Amber but also gave her some advice.

"Oh perish the thought. I'm glad to help but also show these house wife that they still have a long way to go to reach where we old timers are at" giggling at the thought. Danny chuckles and nods. "I heard what happen to the gym. That was brave of you to save them and help them".

"It was nothing. I was more than happy to help" smile Danny. Letting out a sigh "But we lost the junior prom since the gym is out of commission. I asked Amber to go but now we got to change plans".

Glady hearing this nod but smiles. "Oh just you wait things will get better and Clock work came by telling me Clyde and Bonnie are at Walker". Danny nods as he begins to help Glady with dinner the two begin to talk on how to switch a conservation around. His lessons he has been taking from Galdy to get an angle against Amber mom.

* * *

Next Day school

Everyone is making to their last day of school. Just yesterday the day felt it went too quickly. Danny feels the week is rushing towards the end. Seeing the girls at the spot. He is shocked to see them before Chester and Timmy. "Morning" kissing Amber on the cheek. He smiles at her and she smiles at him.

"Morning baby pop. We got to be careful around my mom" said Amber. Danny raised an eye wondering what happen. Amber giggles whisper something to Danny ear making him flinch. His eyes widen to hear what her mother thinks that they are doing alone.

"What no way. Why would she think that" ask Danny turning red. Tootie and Chloe sees Danny red face even Amber face as well. "I mean we talked all night and slept on the couch that is the closes".

"Yea well my mom thinks there is more going on" whispering and her face is red. "She doesn't even know and when I try to talk to her about a few things she tells me to stop. I just don't know who I can talk to"

Danny holds her on her side "You can always talk to me. You know that".

Amber sighs "I figured you say that" giggling.

Both girls giggles at the two. Amber told them her mother gave her a long talk. That she needs to wait for own time. Not when the guy wants to. To her embarrassment she told her mother that Danny isn't like that. For now her mother stopped nagging her and will keep an close eye on them.

As the boys arrive they smile at them. "Good news" said Chester. All eyes on him "Their will be a special announcement so we can leave after the announcement".

Everyone shrugs their shoulders as they make their way towards homeroom. Danny wonders what the announcement is happening. Seeing junior prom to be canceled.

"Morning everyone this is principal Geraldine and I have good news for the junior prom" taking a pause she begins to talk again "Since the fire at the gym the junior prom is canceled. But a local philanthropist has stepped up. The junior prom will be held at Amity Park Inn garden center. So gentlemen and ladies hopefully you still have your dates. You can rent rooms to stay over night. This will be a special junior prom for only this class".

Once the announcement is made. Boys and girls were cheering. Danny eyes widen to hear this wondering who did this. Chester whistles catching Danny attention. Even Timmy is shocked where its going to be held.

"That's a four half star hotel. Should be fun" said Timmy.

Danny eyes widen to hear this. Blushing a red he thinks what Amber said to him what her mother said to her. Once class ends everyone left. Junior and seniors left for the day.

"Alright we will meet you two at the boarding house in two hours" said Timmy. Tootie nods and looks at Amber who smiles.

"Got it. Alright. Once you guys get us we head out to the mall" said Danny.

* * *

As the two arrive at the boarding house and up to Danny room. Amber looks around to see the large room. Seeing his bag on the side she notices some picture on the table. Slowly picking it up she sees his alter ego in the picture with two girls and a boy.

"That's, Tucker, Sam and my sister Jazz" said Danny. "Sam and Tucker best friend since fourth grade and pre-k. Tucker I can always count on for a guy advice, Sam is unique more for the fighting for woman. My sister always trying to lecture me in one of her psychiatrist books she read. Times are different".

Amber smiles and puts the picture down. "They are your best friends always looking out for you. What more can you ask". Kissing him on the lips she feels his hands on her sides making her smile.

Hearing a noise down stairs. Danny looks to the door "Let me check to see if Glady got home".

Amber nods. As Danny goes down stairs she looks to the window but soon heard a ringing going off. Turning to the phone she sees it but it's not coming from it. Looking around she hears it coming from Danny bag.

"Danny. Are you there" Amber calling his name and seeing not coming up the stairs. She opens the bag and sees a rectangle brick of some sort with a name, picture and lights on the rectangle. Slowly picking it up she sees a picture of a person and accidentally hits the green button.

Hearing a voice on the end.

"Danny you there. Hello?.

Amber stares at the rectangle shape in her hand. Hearing someone talk to her she remembers Danny telling them everyone carries a device that acts much more than a phone. Could this be it.

"Danny?" hearing the voice again.

Amber gently places the phone close to her head "Um hello?" speaking meekly. She hears breathing on the phone. Wondering who can it be she hope's nothing is wrong in Danny's time.

"Whose this and where is Danny?" ask Jazz. Wondering who is this person and how she got Danny cell phone.

Amber hearing the voice nods "Danny is down stairs helping Glady! Is this Jazz?" ask Amber.

Now for Jazz this is something new. She tried to call her brother and a girl picks up his cell phone. A girl who she doesn't know anything about but this girl knows her name and knows how to use Danny cell. Who is in a different time line than they are from.

"Yes I am. A little surprise my brother mentioned me to anyone especially to a girl no less. Most brothers don't even mention a older or younger sister name unless they met them" letting out a giggle, Jazz hears the giggle as well.

"Danny isn't bad. He's a great guy he's different and unique" said Amber. Hearing Jazz giggling on the phone Amber blushes on what she said.

"Sounds to me you and my brother are close. Kind of shock if you ask me" said Jazz.

Amber is confuse to Jazz question. Why would she be shock that Danny is close to a girl? He is close to Sam and they are best friends. "Why is it shocking that Danny is close to a girl? We been dating for almost two months" said Amber.

There was a silence on the phone until Jazz squealed. Amber had to move the device away form her ear "My little brother is dating. FINALLY. I thought he would stop dating after the Valerie incident".

Amber had to pause she remembers that name. "Valerie, Valerie I heard him say that name oh right the red huntress. Now I remember the name from". There was crashing on the other line "Hmm are you ok?".

For Jazz it took a second "Wait you know Valerie is the red huntress!" ask Jazz. Wondering what is going on, she remembers Clock work telling Jazz that he will make sure Danny is fine and loved.

Amber nods and explains to Jazz. "Yea. Lets just say he found the Baetylus for Clock work and had to save me from Bonnie and Clyde the two ghosts that had the Baetylus".

There was a pause on the phone until Jazz reply.

"Bonnie and Clyde the famous criminals from the thirties. I hope Danny got an autograph" letting out a giggle. Jazz soon realize something. "Wait you said Clock work that means you know Danny secret as".

"Phantom" whisper Amber. "It really doesn't matter who or what Danny choose to be. He is still the same guy that saved me. I don't see him any other person but who he is. My Danny". Amber just hears silence on the phone but she heard the static coming from it.

"Danny is complicated and thank you for seeing who Danny really is. Lately people are fawning over his other half. I just don't want my baby brother think any less of him that he shouldn't" said Jazz.

Lately with all the ghosts around, Danny popularity has been raising much to the dislike to Vlad. As Danny Phantom continues to save and help people more and more people area talking about Danny Phantom. While Danny Fenton is ignored and bullied.

"It's no trouble. I really do care for Danny. I really do Jazz. He means the world to me" whisper Amber. Just thinking about what she learned from Danny a few days ago. She carefully wrote a few things in her diary. Every since Danny came into her life. She is writing more and more about her life in her diary.

"I never got you're name" ask Jazz. Wondering who is this girl that Danny is dating from a different time period. She cant help wonder what Clock work told her weeks ago.

"Oh sorry. It's Amber and Danny is coming up the stairs" seeing Danny walk in. He raises an eye confuse to see Amber on his cell. Wondering who it is, she passes the devices to him. "It's Jazz. Sorry but I heard ringing and I didn't know if it was a emergency".

Danny chuckles and nods taking the device. "Hey, Jazz is everything ok?" taking the device from his ear hearing the loud squeal coming from Jazz. "Let me guess you told her about us dating". Letting out a chuckle seeing Amber red cheeks.

"Danny, I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to met her...will I be able to met her. Oh who cares I'm just happy for you baby brother" Amber giggles at Jazz antics while Danny rolls his eyes.

"Jazz the nature of the call please?" ask Danny. "And is everything alright?". Putting the phone on speaker. Amber watches Danny but soon hears Jazz voice.

"Yea. Ghost activity is down for some time. Wulf and Cujo have been good. Wulf hasn't come back yet still getting information. Vlad is up to something little brother. I don't know what. But it's going to be huge" said Jazz worried. With all the heavy machinery he has but also digging in the ghost zone.

Danny nods and sighs running his hand through his hair. "We always handle the old cheese head. But for now gather information. Other than checking in with ghost activity" ask Danny.

"Right. Need to borrow your computer. Technus got a hold on my laptop and I kind of blew it up" Jazz let out a nervous laugh. Danny groans loudly and pinches the bridge of his nose. This is the second time she did that.

"Hopefully Tucker and I can repair your laptop. Go ahead use my desk top my pass word is the day I got my ice powers. Had to change it" said Danny. The reason for the change of password was that his parents was going through his stuff but also. Sam was looking onto his desktop as well. What ever the reason she didn't give.

"Got it alright good talking to you little brother and please try to stay out of trouble" pleaded Jazz.

"Good luck" said Danny and Amber. Both giggle and chuckle "Jazz, trouble follows Danny are you sure its alright to set him loose on to us".

Jazz giggles at the joke "Sorry. But we need a break here in our time from him"

"Ohh aha real funny you two. I would never have thought my sister and girlfriend would gang up on little old me" said Danny.

"Bye Danny, Amber nice meeting you bye".

"Bye" said Amber and Danny who hangs up on her. "She sounds lovely and sorry. I just heard it and when I picked it up I heard her talking". Watching Danny check the device in his hands.

"It's alright. It would happen sooner or later" chuckle Danny. Amber's back leaning on his chest as he continues to check his cell phone.

"So this is part of your future. I got to say kind of jealous but I guess in time I will see it for myself" said Amber. Danny nods and holds her in his arms "How is there a picture?".

Danny rolls his eyes "Camera's have gotten much smaller. This camera on my phone is probably ten times better than today camera" showing Amber some pictures of Danny and his friends. She sees him with a small girl?

Reaching her hand out stopping him "She looks almost like you?" seeing a girl wearing red shorts a hat of some kind and blue sweater. She sees Danny nods and sighs.

"Danielle Fenton or Phantom but she likes people calling her Dani with an I. My clone. Vlad used my DNA to create a clone let's just say things didn't go the way he was expecting and she came to be. I haven't heard from her in a while and I worry about her. I know she can take care of herself. But I worry about her I mean she is part of me. At times I worry about her like a father would" said Danny.

Amber rubs his face "If she is anything like you, Danny. She can take care of herself" smiles Amber.

* * *

With Jazz at night

Its been a few days since she spoke To Danny and she found out something very interesting about her brother as well. He is dating a girl. She will get the facts when he comes back soon. Seeing three weeks have gone by she sighs seeing how fast the summer is going by. But yet ghost activity seem to drop a bit.

She hasn't seen Klemper or Ember. She has seen the box ghost and Skulker looking to hunt Danny. She has seen Johnny riding his bike with Kitty riding on the back of the bike. Spectra tried to come out but she quickly left after Jazz threaten her with her father's DNA again. Young blood was tricky but Jazz gave him candy and he went away.

But other than that not many ghost.

Letting out a sigh she looks down to the Fenton Finder and sees something. "Well the night is still young" as she runs towards the location. She comes to an open field in the park? Slowly walking around with the Fenton ghost Peeler in her hand.

Jazz looks around and sees nothing. 'What's going on here?' looking down to the Fenton Finder pointing to a direction. Jazz hears something and turns to her right to see Valerie looking around floating on her hover broad. "Valerie?" said Jazz.

Walking out of the bushes she startles Valerie making Jazz dodge the blast. "Chill out and watch where you are shooting". Roll dodging on the ground. She glares at Valerie and takes the weapon from her hand. "Geez a little skittish tonight". Handing the weapon back to her she rolls her eyes and wonders why Valerie does this.

Valerie blinks and looks at Jazz "Well wasn't an easy night. Got my butt handed by some ghost with a sword". Muttering to herself she blinks "Wait. What are you doing here and at this hour and how do you know it was me?".

Jazz ignored Valerie accusation rolling her eyes "Phantom told me in case I ran into you. Plus I'm eighteen and I don't really have anything to say about...wait. You said sword. By any chance did this sword belong to a fright Knight?".

As Valerie was about to object, Jazz drops to the ground while Valerie got blasted in the chest. "Valerie" shouted Jazz watching Valerie hit the ground and groaning. Jazz looks up she saw Fright knight walking. "Yup. This isn't good. Fright knight is much stronger than any other ghost".

Jazz quickly activates the Fenton ghost Peeler with armor around her she points at blaster at Fright knight. "Heahah merely toys against me" taunting Jazz. She pulls the trigger and shoots a blast at Fright knight.

The knight merely swings his sword sends the ecto blast back to Jazz who dodges. Jazz than charge at Fright Knight throwing a punch the knight merely back slap Jazz punch. Kicking spinning with a kick the knight jumps back ignoring Jazz.

"I don't care who or what he is. This ghost is going down" shouted Valerie. Getting back on her hover board she flies towards Fright knight with a blaster. As she begins to fire at the knight. He merely side steps and swings his sword sending the blast away from him.

"FOOLS" shooting a ecto blast, Valerie manages to dodge it through the air. But Fright knight took to the sky and slashes the weapon Valerie has in her hand. "You think you two can beat me". Grabbing Valerie on the wrist she activates her suits to electrocute the dark knight. But seeing it have no affect he tosses Valerie to the ground making her groan.

"Ok I got admit this guy is much tougher" groaning and getting up. She watches Jazz charge towards the knight blasting him. As Jazz throws a punch, Fright knight merely stepped back. But Jazz smiles, pulling the trigger again this time much closer. Fright knight is blasted in the face sending him a few inches back.

"You got to be kidding me. How does Danny deal with you" shouted Jazz. Trying to punch Fright knight the knight merely dodges. Having enough he knees Jazz in the stomach making her drop to her knees. "Phantom is merely child's play and you two are merely infants to me. Soon it will be over for everyone. He will raise once again" said Fright knight in a cold whisper.

Bringing his sword the soul shredder out he tries to slash Jazz but likely she manages to jump back but the Fenton Ghost peeler took damage. Aiming her blasters at Fright knight, Valerie took the sky and tried to send a barrage of fire at Fright knight. Lifting his blade up creating a dome of shield around him. He sends a meteorite blast knocking Valerie out of the sky.

Jazz quickly runs and catches her. As he lands on Jazz "Thanks" groan Valerie.

"Don't mention it" groan Jazz. Seeing the suit taking more damage she sighs hoping Danny and Tucker can fix it. Looking up seeing Fright knight getting closer. "We need to leave quickly. We cant beat him".

Valerie shakes her head "No. I refuse. I haven't seen Phantom anywhere. So where the hell is he to take care of these guys" shouted Valerie.

Fright knight chuckles darkly. "He won't save you. Phantom is currently away. Where I do not know but when he returns he will find out about you're untimely death".

As he raises his soul shredder ready to strike he is blasted back. Valerie blinks and groans "Great know I'm seeing some yeti". Seeing a large Yeti walk towards the group glaring at Fright knight.

"Frost bite" Jazz is relieve to see who it is. Slowly getting up she deactivates the Fenton ghost Peeler. "I'm glad to see you here. I have some trouble against him"

Valerie looks confuse and looks at Jazz "You know this ghost". Watching the older Fenton nod. "Aren't you suppose to catch ghost" shouting at her. Valerie soon felt nervous seeing the older adult glare at her making her gulp.

"Yes I know him and no we don't always catch ghost. He is the leader of Far frozen north in the ghost Zone. He's a friend and ally so DON'T ATTACK HIM unless you know what is going ON" shouted Jazz angrily at Valerie. Pulling out another weapon the Jack o' Nine Tails.

"Jasmine. I will deal with Fright Knight. I been itching to see how well my training has been going" said Frost bite. Carefully walking forward seeing Fright knight chuckle darkly the leader of the Yeti's glares at the knight.

"My what a treat. The leader of the Yeti's of the far Frozen north. The grandson of the famous warrior Frigid. I heard she fell against my lord and master but dealt a huge blow to the skeleton army" the dark chuckle coming from Fright knight made Frost bite roar in anger.

"You will not speak ill of my grandmother" clapping his hands together a golden axe appears. "A late gift given to me when I was a child after your so call master defeated my grandmother in battle". Frost bite in a quick motion charge towards Fright knight in a jump slash.

As the bladed axe collides with soul shredder, Fright knight looks up. "Ahh the legendary Forseti's axe of your people. It said that it was use to protect the yeti's and create blizzards and snow storms.

Jazz hearing the name of the weapon looks at Frost bite in shock. "Wait. That's the name of the axe. But in Norse mythology it was said it was wielded by the Norse gods themselves". Watching Frost bite slam his shoulder into Fright knight sending him skidding back. He extends the axe to Fright knight footing and trips him. As Fright knight is on the ground. Frost bite swings the axe down but Fright knight blocks with the soul Shredder.

"Impressive. You indeed deserve the leadership of you're people" pushing the axe to the side, Fright knight kicks Frost bite in the face. As he stumbles back Frost bites shoots out large spears of ice. Fright knight counters by sending a ball of fire as the ice and fire collides.

Frost bite charges the knight once more. As the two blades create sparks. Frost bite glares at Fright knight. "You are truly mad if you think you are helping Vlad. You don't know what he is doing. He will bring the end to both worlds".

Fright knight chuckles darkly. "Vlad is merely a pawn to this game. Soon my rightful masters will raise again".

As the two jump away from each other. They en cage again but this time, Frost bite created a shield of ice and once the Soul shredder hits the ice. He added more ice onto the shield encasing it. Quickly turning he slams Fright knight onto the ground. Frostbite quickly slams the shield of ice onto Fright knight crushing him. As the shield of ice shatters.

Valerie is staring in shock to see how powerful they are. Seeing two powerful ghost fighting she looks at Jazz who is getting ready to jump in.

Frost bite jumping back holding the golden axe with the ice handle in his hands he is slowly watching Fright knight pick up his sword. "You are a fool. You will throw both worlds into chaos. I won't allow it. No one will".

Fright knight chuckles "Vlad is already close to the eidolon core. It's a matter of time until Vlad acquires it"

Frost bite looks confuse than his eyes widen. "You don't mean the ultimate core? That's impossible only the ancients knows. There is no way".

Fright knight chuckles "My master too was looking for the eidolon core. He was close but fell against the ancients but soon he will return".

Frost Bite let out a loud roar. Soon the area started to snow and the axe in his hands glowed blue. Quickly charging towards Fright knight both weapons clashes as they clash, Fright knight whole Body is encased in ice. While Frostbite used the ice and snow protecting him against Fright knight fire.

Jazz on the side quickly swings the Jack o' Nine Tails and soon its opens up and wraps itself up on Fright knight. As the knight is getting pummeled by snow and ice but also electricity. Once it stops he soon starts to chuckle.

"You are all pests" standing up he breaks free of Jack o' Nine Tails. Jazz at the other end is shock. Seeing Fright knight charging towards Frost bite. The leader of the far frozen north blocks the sword strike. Head butting the knight he grabs his cape and swings him on to the ground. Fright knight merely chuckles and goes intangible right into the ground.

Appearing above them all he yawns "It seems my time here is short. I have other affairs to attend to. Until next time humans you won't have the leader of the far frozen north to aid you". As Fright knight leaves in a black fire.

Frost bite nods and looks at Jazz "Are you alright, Jasmine?".

"Yea thanks to you. Let me guess Clock work?" ask Jazz.

"Indeed he told me you were in trouble and I quickly ask the infinity map to bring me where you were. I did not expect Fright knight. This is indeed troubling news. If he is working with Vlad but is close to gain the ultimate core. We are in serious trouble".

Seeing what is going on he sighs and wonders what is the next phase of the plan to stop Vlad.

Jazz nods "But he called it eidolon. What does it mean?". Frost bite also nods wondering what it means.

"It means Phantom or Specter" both Jazz and Frost bite turns to Valerie who shrugs her shoulders. "What built in WiFi I can look up words. The dictionary says it means another word for phantom or specter like another word for"

"Ghost" answer Frost bite. "The eidolon core. Now where have I heard it from?".

"Don't know. But I will look it up from where I am" said Jazz. Frost bite nods and looks towards where Fright knight left "Frost bite the way Fright knight spoke it sounded he has plans as well" ask Jazz.

Frost bite nods "He does and I'm worried who he might bring back" said Frost bite. Pulling out the infinity map he looks at Jazz "Send word to me if you find anything. I will do the same. Please stay safe sister of the great one".

As Frost bite glows with the infinity map they are taken into the air and disappears.

Valerie watching this raises an eye "Ok what is going on here?" demanding an answer.

Jazz rolls her eyes "Sorry but this is much bigger than you think. Until I know what is going on try not to get caught in the middle. Better yet stay out of it. We don't need you to make a mess of things by shooting everyone" said Jazz.

She has talked to Danny about Valerie but Danny knows Valerie won't let what happen in to the past go. Blaming him and Cujo for what her father did putting down all those guard dogs. Sam found an article on Axion labs but when they were bought out before by Vlad. They put down allot of guard dogs but the article was never published in the news paper.

"What is that suppose to mean. If you know something you should tell me" demanded Valerie. Glaring at Jazz "They come to our world and cause nothing but trouble and here you are making friends with them"

Jazz raises an eye. Slowly narrowing her eyes on the teenager she sees Valerie let out a nervous gulp. Forgetting she is talking to adult not someone from her school or another student. Something that Valerie is use to doing allot.

Jazz took a deep breath.

"You hunt ghost because what. They ruined your life".

Hearing what happen to Valerie from Danny when he found Cujo. Sam and Tucker did allot of digging to find out on what Axion did. But also Valerie is looking for someone to blame seeing she could always blame others. She thought she can still continue to do so.

"Yes. Someone has to stop them someone has to make them pay" shouted Valerie.

Jazz nods "Yes someone should but not you. You should ask your dad what happen to all those guard dogs and puppies that Axion had to put down. Maybe it was just deserts that you lost everything. You think you are in the right but you are not. Maybe one of those puppies came back as a ghost to where he was killed to haunt Axion labs".

As Jazz turns her back she makes her way to go home.

Valerie is left there speechless and stun. Wondering what she means she will ask her father.


	11. The Prom King & Queen

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

Brown Phantom thank you for the job.

Night of junior prom Timmy's house

Danny is pacing back and forth nervously. Timmy is watching him walk around his bedroom. Chester rolls his eyes at Danny's behavior, then let out a sigh and looked to Timmy, who is also nervous but not 'pace around the room' so.

"I guess I'm the only one here _not_ nervous about prom." Chester shrugged his shoulders, resulting in Timmy and Danny turning towards him. Seeing this Chester rolled his eyes again then grabbed a dark blue jacket. "So I heard Glady gave you a suite and that this Suite is known for the honeymooners to have."

Danny turns red and rolls his eyes. When the junior class found out that Glady is hosting their prom but also gave them all discounts for rooms to stay overnight at the hotel she owns. It was safe to say that most rooms were sold out within two days. Much to some parents displeasure about this. But seeing what happened to the gym most parents still voice their thoughts.

But Principal Geraldine reassured parents that enough chaperone's will check on the students and that no couples will stay the night together. But the problem is that not all the chaperone's can be everywhere at once.

Chester and Timmy already left their room number with a faculty member who saw each room had extra beds. Luckily Chester manage to get a fake room number for Danny. Reason why was so the boy could be left alone.

Hearing a knock. "Come in" said Timmy. Watching Timmy's and Chester's fathers walking in the room then close the door behind them. "Something up Dad and Mr. McBadbat."

Danny froze seeing two of them walking in and seeing its junior prom. "Oh no. Oh, no, no, nope not going to happen. I already got the talk from my dad and worse from my mom to make sure my dad didn't blemish the truth. So I don't want to hear it".

It was a dark day for Danny when his father had to give him a talk. He quickly left the room but was trapped when his mother stopped him and was even worse when she tried to explain it.

Mr Turner laughs while Mr. McBadbat chuckles as well. "Sorry but since you are here and it's our responsibility as parents to talk to you boys on what can happen on junior prom"

Both Timmy and Chester turn to their fathers. Sending each other a glance they turn to Danny seeing him nervous. Soon all three teenage boys gulped wondering what is the harm in listening to their fathers. Danny already guessed what they came in for. But it still going to happen whether they like it or not.

For the first time in a long, long time. Danny wished there was an ghost attack happening right now. He wouldn't mind if Vlad found him and tried to erase his existence. Or Skulker trying to hunt him down. Walker throwing him in his jail. Even Box Ghost trying to get some attention. Anything but this.

After both fathers finished talking. "Any questions?" ask Mrs Turner.

Danny looks dead, and considering he was half ghost that was really saying something. Timmy looks mortified a bit and his face had some guilt written all over it. Chester blinks and shrugs his shoulders. After hearing what both dads had to say it was safe for all three boys sent a glance at each other and shivered.

"Guess not. Lets head back downstairs to finish watching the game" said Mcbadbat.

"Ohhh great idea" said Mr Turner.

As both fathers leave the room the boys sent each other looks and shivered.

"This is probably far worst then when my dad did the same" muttered Danny. Looking at his watch he nods "Guys limo is here". Danny grabbed the black tux jacket and Timmy went for a red tux jacket.

As they make their way downstairs they were stopped by Mrs Turner, Timmy mother, ambushing them and taking pictures of each boy. "Don't forget, be home tomorrow before lunch at the latest."

Once outside and hearing Timmy's mother talking about the curfew. Danny grins and looks at Timmy who nods. "Thanks. Now hopefully your duplicate will work on McLains and Tootie's mom".

* * *

Amber's Home

All three girls are giggling and singing while putting on their make up. Tootie giggles at Chloe while Amber smiled slowly putting on the dark purple lipstick.

"What you think?" ask Amber.

Chloe nodded and Tootie smiled. "Looks good. I hope the red works".

Amber nods "It does, and luckily I have three different types of red". With all three girls talking they hear a knock on the door. "It's open". Amber seeing her mother and Tootie's mother walking into her room.

"Hey mom is something wrong?" ask Tootie. Seeing her mother Nicky and Amber mother Angela walking in. All three girls wonder if something is wrong or to tell them the boys arrived a little early.

"Everything is fine. Angela and I thought we should talk to you girls about tonight". All three girls stop and turn to Amber and Tootie mom's. Amber got a funny feeling when she saw her mother nod with 'that' look on her face.

"Oh no. Please don't tell me you're going to give us a talk" pleaded Amber. Seeing both mothers nod she groans. Tootie turns red and looks away and Chloe she shrugs her shoulders.

Amber mother nods "Indeed. Especially how you been acting with Danny as well. When I was your age I would never kiss a boy or make out with him on the corner of the side walk near my home".

Shaking her head wondering what her daughter is thinking. She would never have done that in her age. When she heard she had to calm her husband down a bit when the neighbors told him what she did the other day.

Amber blinks and looks at her mother, then shook her head. "That's not because you didn't want to Mom. It was because Grandpa would chase away any boy before you had the chance. He doesn't even like Dad and you married him. The only reason Grandpa allowed Dad to date you was because he stood up to him the few times when he tried to date you. Something no other guy did for you. So don't tell me you didn't kiss a boy because you thought it was wrong to, you didn't kiss because you never got the chance to."

Tootie and Chloe giggle while Angela turned red embarrassed that her daughter knows the truth. "Well it seems my father told you what he did. Remind me to talk to your father about that."

"Why? Because now you can't make your point anymore?" Amber semi-taunted.

Tootie's mother sighed happily and looked at the three girls. "We know how important this dance is for you three girls. We also know how much the boys mean to you as well".

Tootie nods "I would never have dreamed that Timmy would ask me. After what happened I felt lost but Chloe was there to help me and now I have my best friend but also my crush" she whispered the last part to herself.

Chloe sighs and shook her head "I would never dream I would go with Chester. But getting to know him I see now he's a wonderful guy".

"I thought I would never find my soul mate" Amber gently whispers catching the attention of Tootie and Chloe who started hugging her. "Thanks. Not trying to cry or ruin my make up".

Angela hearing her daughter raised an eyebrow and wonders how deep her feelings for Danny are. To hear her daughter speak like that makes her truly wonder if those two are meant for each other.

"Well girls. We still have time so listen up" said Angela. Turning to Tootie's mother she nods. As both mothers began to talk all three girls stop what they were doing and listen.

Tootie looks nervous. Chloe shrugs her shoulders. Amber looks at her mother and kept quiet. Listening to both mothers talk. Amber glances at the clock and sighs.

* * *

With the boys

As the limo stops at Amber house. The boys got out and headed towards the house. Danny nods to a duplicate of himself that was invisible while Timmy rang the doorbell. Tootie's father opens the door while Amber's father is there smiling at them.

Danny raises an eyebrow. Seeing how calm he is the three boys enter the house.

"Evening gentlemen. The girls are almost ready. The Misses went upstairs to hep finish putting on their make up".

Timmy nods and soon makes small talk. But the small talk ends when James got off his couch and poured himself a drink. Getting everyone's attention, Danny looks to him and wonders what is wrong.

"I heard an interesting rumor about you today Daniel." said Mr McLain. Both boys stop talking while Tootie's father raise an eyebrow. Danny himself wonders what kind of rumor. Remember what Galdy told him about fathers in this time era.

"I really don't concern myself with those rumors. Nobody knows the facts so they just make up details along the way to fit the story. Teenagers just love to spread them around" stated Danny. Wondering what is going on he notices Amber's father chuckle dryly at what he said.

"Very insightful. But yet the rumor I heard was about a fight. Not just any fight but a fight involving four students against you".

Timmy and Chester froze. Wondering what idiot teenager told their parents about Danny's fight at the cornfield and who told Amber's father, who is right now staring Danny down seeing him calm and collected.

Danny just stares at Amber's father and muttering under his breath. "Are you really going to do this tonight? The night of your daughter's junior prom. Just because you heard of a rumor about me with four students?"

James stared at Danny with an critical eye. Seeing him not backing down, standing his ground against him, he takes another gulp of his drink.

"I called Principal Geraldine and asked her about you. She just gave you great praise. Excellent student. No issue's with students or teacher. So when I heard this from her I asked her about the four students in her school. Can you guess their names?"

Danny narrows his eyes on him. "You're really going to do this? Ok fine. I'll play the game".

Timmy's eyes widen. Chester chuckles nervously. "One second" said the two at the same time. Grabbing Danny one each side of the arm and lifting him off the ground walking towards the kitchen making both father blink.

"Are you out of your mind?" said Chester.

"Dude tonight is not the night for this" said Timmy.

Danny looks towards Amber father staring him down. He has seen that look before. A look that all fathers give to a guy when they take their daughter out on a date. A look that says 'I could kill you right now and no jury would convict me for it'.

"Guys trust me" stated Danny.

Walking back into the living room. Danny chuckles "Sorry about that. What was the question again?"

Tootie father looks at James wondering what he is doing. Granted he doesn't know Danny all too well. He has known Timmy since Dimmsdale and Tootie knows Danny because of Amber, James oldest daughter.

Amber father narrowed his eyes on Danny. "The four students names. About a fight that happened in school".

Danny chuckles "Well I see where the rumors are wrong. I never had a fight on school grounds, and Principal Geraldine can confirm that" said Danny. Seeing James raising an eyebrow he was told about a fight that happened between Danny and four students but seeing Danny nod.

"Yes you may find it hard to believe but I was never involved in any fight on school grounds" stated Danny. Which is true Danny never had a fight on school grounds but outside school grounds is a different case.

James places the cup on the table and looks at Danny. Seeing Danny grin he wonders why he isn't afraid but also wonders what he knows. When he heard about this his first thought was to tell his wife but decided not too. Unless he got the answer himself from him.

"So whoever told you about this lied to you. Whatever the reason, the fact is he lied to you about me. He clearly has something to gain and he thought he could probably use you for his means" spoke Danny.

James scoffed at the idea "I doubt Remy Buxaplenty has anything to gain from this." What he saw next he wasn't prepared for.

Danny facial expression went from cheerful to rage when he heard the last name mention. "Remy" hissed Danny. Cracking his neck and knuckles everyone heard the cracks.

Chester groans and Timmy rolls his eyes in annoyance.

'Well that went sour really fast' James flinched to see the expression on Danny's face. 'Reminds me of the look Angela's father gave me when I tried dating her for the first couple of times. I thought I would die from his dark glare' shivering remembering what his father in law did to him when he tried dating Amber's mom.

'I thought I got pass that from him. But to see Daniel like this bringing back bad memories'. He wasn't expecting to see that coming from Danny. Oh on the contrary he was expecting to catch Danny in the lies about him. Not the facial expression he was expecting. He started to feel an icy touch of death crawl up his back.

"Can you please tell me what Remy told you? So I can confirm what he has said" ask Danny a little too cheerful.

When James heard Danny voice all too relax he knows Danny is out for blood. Thinking he made a mistake he looks at Timmy and Chester wondering if they know about it.

"He told me that you beat him mercifully along with his three friends" said James. "That you are a very dangerous individual and should be kept away from Amber at all times." Watching Danny rolls his eyes and fold his arms. He waits for Danny to reply and seeing he has nothing to say. "So was he telling the truth?"

Timmy was about to say something but Danny raised his hand to stop Timmy from talking. James just stares at Danny waiting for him to reply. Seeing he isn't saying anything.

"To answer your first question yes. I did beat Remy, Tad, Chad and Francis. As for why, they stole Amber's guitar. Something _you_ showed no interest in getting back for her whatsoever" said Danny. Seeing James eyes widen in anger he walks towards Danny but he stops as Danny continues.

"It's the truth. She told me what you said. That the police has more important things to do instead finding 'some stupid instrument'. How could you demean your daughter telling her she is wasting her time playing the guitar? She has a lovely gift and you just put her down for it. When was the last time you listened to your daughter play her guitar or listen to her sing?" demanded Danny.

"Now you listen to me-".

"No" said Danny, narrowing his eyes on him. "When was the last time you even listened to your own daughter instead of everyone _but_ her? Let me guess everyone told you they saw us kissing. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but it makes Amber happy. I want her to be happy".

Danny stops and he looks down "I want her to be happy" mumbling to himself. 'Because she makes me happy' thought Danny.

James remain quiet. He has heard his neighbors talk to him about Amber's behavior. He knows she is a teenager and she is going through that phase as all teenagers do.

"Amber is my daughter! I care more about her happiness than _you_ do boy!" yelled James.

Danny snorted and folded his arms "And yet you listen to all the rumors about Amber. You find them easy to believe, you don't give her or me the benefit of the doubt. Well what about all the other children in the neighborhood sneaking out in the middle of the night?"

This caught Timmy and Chester attention. They didn't know about this in fact Chloe didn't say anything about it as well. James looks confuse while Danny grins. Tootie's father groans and shakes his head while everyone looks at him.

"Please don't tell me that the children here are leaving in the middle of the night to go to the other side of town to party" said Tootie's father.

James looks shocked to hear this while Timmy and Chester eyes widen. Danny nods.

"No way. All those parties are the kids from this community? Dude how did I miss it?" said Chester.

"Yeah. I mean it's no wonder the police have a hard time looking for them. They are looking for kids in that neighborhood. Pretty sneaky" said Timmy.

Seeing what is going on, James has noticed a few teenagers out later than expected. He just didn't care since it wasn't his child so why should he be concerned about them. "It doesn't matter what the other teenagers are doing. I only care what my daughter is doing"

"Funny. You say that but yet you don't tell the other parents that they should be concerned what their children are doing not the others" grin Danny. Waiting for an answer. "So anything else you want to know?" ask Danny.

James hearing some footsteps coming down the stairs. Turning to his wife smiling she looks at the three boys and smiles. "Look at you three handsome men in your tux's".

As she got to the bottom of the stairs she notices her husband's foul mood. Raising an eyebrow she puts up her hand up with one finger up, not wanting to hear anything from him. James mumbles to himself and walks to the living room to get another drink.

As Tootie's mother Nicky comes down she begins to take pictures of the three boys.

Soon Chloe cam down wearing a long light yellow white Empire line dress

Chester eyes widen.

Soon Tootie came down wearing two tone gray and white mermaid dress.

Timmy's eyes lit up.

When Amber walked down wearing a black and purple one shoulder dress Danny gasped. Watching her walk down the stairs. Danny slowly extends his hand and helps her to the bottom step. As he looks at Amber he slowly cups her face and smiles.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" whisper Danny. Pulling out the corsage and slowly tying it to Amber wrist. Everyone stares at the three different color rose's that Danny got. Seeing Amber stare at them she looks at Danny who chuckles.

"The three roses are different colors, why?" ask Amber. She has never seen anything like this before. She heard that most corsage only has one flower or two at times. But three she looks at it with a confuse face.

"A red rose is an unmistakable expression of love." Danny soon starts. Seeing Amber stare at him, Danny read a book on what different color rose mean but also flowers as well. As he continues he holds Amber hand.

"An orange rose reminds us of a fiery blaze. These fiery blooms signify passion and energy. Orange roses can be used to express intense desire, pride and fervor. Reminds me of you" chuckle Danny.

Amber blushes. Seeing what Danny has said about her she looks at the last rose.

"The last one is my favorite. A lavender rose like its color conveys enchantment. It also expresses 'love at first sight' because when I first saw you it instantly was love at first sight" answered Danny.

No one said anything. Nicky turns to Angela shocked seeing her nodding her head. Nicky sees what kind of young man Danny is. She looks at her husband who nods, impressed that Danny did this.

James rolls his eyes and takes another gulp of his drink. But he admits Danny knows how to sweep a girl off his feet. Even the girl he is sweeping off her feet is his daughter.

"You are too much baby pop. You're going to make cry and that is going to run my make up" said Amber. Trying real hard not to cry she takes a deep breath and gently places the tissue on her face.

Danny chuckles "You're still stunning even with the make up running".

As the parents continue to take pictures. Danny turns to his watch and nods "Alright. Let's head out". Danny nods to the boys while the girls look delighted to leave. Looking at the corner of the room he nods once more.

As they make their way out of the house. Angela nods as she is about to speak she stops and shakes her head and looks back at the teens. "We want you back home tomorrow before lunch".

James hearing this does a spit take staring at his wife in disbelief "Wait what?!" Shocked at what his wife just said to their daughter at what time to come back home. "Angela have you lost your mind?" said James. Looking at her "The next day. She should be back home-"

James stops talking, seeing Angela giving him her look. The husband slowly gulps knowing that look coming from his wife. After his little conservation with Danny he looks at his cup and groans. "I need another drink".

"Tootie, Chloe the same goes to you and remember have fun" shouted Nicky.

Now Tootie father stares at his wife seeing she agrees with Ms McLain. Wondering what is going on turning to his wife. Seeing she is waving at the children he takes a deep breath and speaks.

"Honey, do you think that is alright? I understand we know Timmy and Chester from Dimmsdale. Seeing how Danny is a well kept young man".

Seeing how he remained calmed but also talked to James as adult not a teenager by yelling and screaming. He is impressed by Danny's mature attitude.

Nicky rolls her eyes "We were that age once weren't we? There was a lot we did that our parent's don't know and besides Tootie hasn't been this happy since middle school".

Tootie father nods with a sigh. Knowing how true that is.

"Our children are growing up" said Angela. Staring at her daughter seeing how much she has change since Danny came into her life. She is happier more confident but also a love came back to her. She thought she wouldn't see that side of her daughter since her brother left.

"Angela I hope you know what you are doing" said James. Taking another sip of his drink he looks at his wife who nods. "If he even tries something with Amber, I'll gladly give a whole new meaning to shotgun wedding" downing his drink he looks for a new bottle to open.

* * *

Amity park Inn hotel

When the Limo arrives. The boys left the limo and helped the girls out. As Danny offers his arm to Amber the two walk towards the hotel. Seeing more and more students there. They all see Danny and Amber walking. To say many girls are shocked to see Amber look beautiful. Her hair is down while the lower half of her hair is curled.

"Is that Amber?"

"Wow look at her"

"Danny looks hot"

"Wish he was my date".

Danny rolls his eyes hearing the teenagers talk about them. But seeing Tootie and Chloe are getting whispers. Timmy and Chester are also getting looks themselves. Wondering what is the big surprise not many people would expect this from them

"You ok?" ask Amber. Danny chuckles and nods. "I'm sorry about what my father said to you.". During the limo ride, Danny told them what his duplicate did. Seeing they got the green light to stay till morning.

Danny also told Amber what Remy told her dad but also told her father. He won't stop showing how much he cares for her and doesn't care what the neighbor tells him that he should be proud of Amber not demean her. When Danny finished she groans wondering why her father is doing this but also she told Danny. What her grandfather did to her father. Seeing he got it back to him but in a different way.

"I should have my mom talk-". Amber stops.

Danny places his finger on her lips. Slowly moving his finger he gently caress her face. "I'm here with you. That's all it matters to me. This is our night. Our time to shine" whisper Danny.

Amber smiles and kisses Danny cheek "You always know what to say to make me happy. It doesn't matter what name you use or have. Dunbroch, Phantom, or Fenton. They are all the same because its you that makes the name".

Danny smiles. As they make it to the entrance to grab their number to see the table they are sitting. Soon they got their picture taken. Danny smiles and nods to Amber while Chloe and Tootie take a picture.

Danny looking down while Chester, Timmy comes up. Seeing what the problem is Timmy nods. "Put my address on it. Once I get it I will give it to you. It shouldn't take more than two maybe four weeks".

"Thanks Timmy" smile Danny.

"Anytime man. Come on lets get to the girls" said Timmy.

Chester nods "Yea good idea."

With Amber back on his arm. They make their way towards their table but on the way towards the table. Danny narrows his eyes on the last person he wants to see. Amber also glare at the person seeing its also the last person she wants to see as well.

"Remy" hissed Danny, Amber said with venom in her voice. As the two glare at the blonde boy seeing he still has a cast on his arm while wearing a white and black tux.

"How are you here?" rage Remy. He thought talking to Amber's father would stop their date from happening. But to see Amber here with Danny on his arm no less is making him angry. 'My plan failed. I thought telling him would prevent him from coming here. That she would be here alone and I can use that to my advantage' seeing his plan failed.

"Shocked? Let's just say my Danny knows how to talk to my father and he isn't afraid to tell him the truth" said Amber. Seeing Remy getting angry "You are pathetic you know. What kind of man are you to tell my father that my Danny is a dangerous person? Only a coward would do that" spoke Amber.

Danny chuckles looking at Amber seeing that fire in her. He is reminded of Ember's tough attitude talking to others and not backing down. Walking forward with Amber on his arm.

"The next time you try to get her father involved, leave out that I beat you and the other three like children. That didn't help you in your plan instead it made you look like a child" grin Danny.

Walking past Remy toward their table. They are followed by Timmy and Tootie along with Chester and Chloe.

Remy stood there rage glaring at Danny. He stomps his way out of the area. Unknown to everyone the hotel manager is watching everything and seeing what Remy is doing. He spoke to two people to watch him.

As the evening continues to go smoothly and peacefully. Everyone ate and dance. But it was Danny's group that got the most talks but also compliments from everyone.

No one would expect Tootie, Chloe and Amber to look amazing. Most guys kept stealing glances at them. Much to the three girls annoyance. The guys dates weren't please seeing that they kept looking at Amber, Chloe and Tootie.

Amber's appearance tonight threw every single guy in the room with a date or no date in chaos. They knew Amber around school but to see her look this stunning. It made many reconsider how Amber looks. But they reconsider their chances again due to the guy she is dating, Danny.

But to guys annoyance.

It was Chester, Timmy and Danny appearance. Granted Timmy and Chester are well known being involve with the school activities but also neighbors. Girls now are taking a double glance at the two.

But it's Danny appearance that caught most of the girls in the room. With the rumor already from the cornfield, him beating all four boys from the A list, but what he did for Amber. Got her guitar back for her. To many girls it was a fairy tale. A fairy tale to have a happy ending.

With desert hour both Danny and Amber are talking and feeding each other cake. Danny sees Chester and Timmy mouths wide open. Seeing them sit down shaking their heads. Shock on what just happen they look at Danny and as he is about to speak he stops.

Amber sees, Chloe and Tootie coming back to the table shock as well.

"Something wrong?" ask Danny.

"Yeah. I mean what's going on? You guys seem shocked about something" ask Amber.

Before any of the four said anything someone screamed.

"WHAT?!"

Soon everyone heard a loud scream coming from the other side of the room. Even though the music is playing low and the band is taking a break and everyone eating desert. The whole junior class consisting almost over two hundred something students turned toward Remy screaming at Trixie and Veronica.

Which neither girl liked as they were screaming back at him no less.

Danny and Amber sees Trixie talking to Remy who looks angry. Everyone is watching Remy seeing him getting up he flips the table he is at onto the floor and soon screams in anger. In that moment every thing got quiet. The band return and stopped playing the music but someone whistled.

Danny watching this whistles "See that's why I always go for the prime meat instead of the fish". Everyone chuckles at Danny joke and the drummer hearing it chuckles and does the trade mark drum sound for the joke. Everyone started to clap and whistle and Danny stood up and bowed.

"Thank you everyone. I'm only here tonight with my lovely fiery date Amber. Hun give a bow to show off a bit" chuckle Danny. Soon a spot light appear on Amber making her blush as she got up she takes a quick bow making everyone cheer clap and whistling at her.

Remy on the other hand glares at Danny. Walking slowly to his table he is stopped by a few waiters and hotel manager standing in front of him.

"Young man this behavior isn't acceptable. I'm sorry but you have to leave" some of the teachers that volunteer to chaperone quickly got up to talk to Remy before things got out of hand. But Remy choose to ignore the hotel manager and staff in front of him.

"Out of the way! You think for a second that I'm going to let _him_ be KING? You're mistaken!" shouted Remy. Stomping his feet on the ground glaring at the people in front of him.

Everyone watches Remy point to Danny. Danny eyes widen to hear this. His mouth drop opens "Wow talk about being in line for the throne".

Everyone chuckles and the drummer does his thing on the drums.

Soon everyone heard tapping on the microphone. Seeing principal Geraldine "Remy enough. And yes ladies and gentlemen its time to announce the king and queen but Remy spoiled the king part. Good job"

Soon more and more people started to boo Remy who started to throw a tantrum. "Shut it! It should be me! Not that loser!" roared Remy. Turning to Danny location. He tries to walk but soon found two teachers in front of him. But the hotel manager snaps his fingers and the waiters got Remy and started to drag him out of the room.

"Noooo let go of me! You hear me this isn't over!" Remy is struggling against the three waiters. Seeing the teachers angry at him Remy sends a glare towards Danny.

"Don't know what's even worse, not getting a date, or being thrown out of your prom" again everyone chuckles and drummer does his thing. Principal Geraldine sighs and taps the microphone.

"We are going to announce the king and queen of junior prom. Danny DunBroch as King". Grabbing the envelope from two girls she opens it and throws the one revealing Danny name behind her. "Remy spoiled that sorry".

Making everyone chuckle and giggle. "And your junior prom Queen is Amber McLain".

Amber eyes widen. Looking up to Danny he extends his hand to his queen. As she gets up, Danny gives her a quick kiss on her cheek. As the two make their way towards the stage.

Principal Geraldine nods and smiles before giving them each a mic. Danny rubs the back of his head and soon the spotlight is on him.

"Talk about being put on the spot here" everyone chuckles and the drummer again does the joke drum. Danny looks at him "Everyone give him applause he's been great".

Everyone stood and applauded the drummer who takes a bow.

As Danny sighs "Wow. I mean I would never dream this could have happen to me of all people. But here I am looking around and I see myself in everyone. I just recently joined Casper High in March. I met some great people and not so many great people. But here I am standing as a regular guy that you all voted for. Thank you. If it can happen to me it can happen to anyone too. Except those who throw tantrums of course."

Everyone applauded and many laughed at Danny's speech. Most of the guys in the school like Danny but also what he did for Amber at the cornfield.

Soon the spotlight goes on Amber. She looks at Danny and giggles "You're such a dipstick but you're my dipstick. I thought no one would ever ask me to a dance or prom or anyone to vote for me but thank you everyone. Danny you came into my life and filled that void. You have a way with people. Everyone around you smiles and you bring people together. You have special talent for making people laugh but also to fit in".

Amber smiles and slowly caress Danny face "Like every little girl they dream about their fairy tale. You made a fairy tale happen and it proves any girl out there can have their own fairy tale"

All the girls aww at Amber speech. The guys just whistled and cheers.

Principal Geraldine nods loving the speech the two gave. "Hopefully everyone will join our king and queen on the dance floor. As they share their first dance as king and queen".

Amber giggles as she lays her head on Danny shoulder. Danny slowly places his head on her shoulder and whisper in her ear. "You truly a queen". Kissing her on the cheek making her blush.

The two continued to dance the night away. Soon the last song played and Danny just held Amber in his arms very close to his body. "You ok?'" whisper Amber.

Danny nods "Yeah just enjoying the evening" slowly dancing he moves he wraps his arms around her waist and lower back. Amber places her arms around his neck and stares in his blue eyes. Smiling at him she sees Tootie and Chloe almost past out on their dates arm.

Danny noticed this and chuckled as he saw Chester smiling and nodding and Timmy with a sleep grin on his face. Danny sighs and nods seeing its quarter to ten.

"I guess we should check into the room. I haven't checked in to the suite yet." ask Danny. Seeing Glady gave him a special price for the suite he got he hopes they brought extra pillows and blankets.

Chester chuckles and shakes his head while Chloe smiles. "No sorry change of plans. Chester and I already checked into our room".

Amber raises an eyebrow. She thought everyone was going to spend the night in the suite Danny got. Looking at Tootie who smiles at Amber and Timmy grins.

"Checked into our room already" said Timmy.

Tootie nods "Yeah remember Danny's duplicate? He grabbed our bags from your room Amber. He dropped them off to Timmy who took care of them".

Danny nods remembering seeing three bags and grabbing them after he finished overshadowing Amber and Tootie mothers. "Yeah my duplicate met Timmy but I didn't know you guys got your own rooms."

Chloe giggled "Well of course we'd want our own rooms. Tootie and I talked about this with Chester and Timmy. No offense but this is our junior prom and we didn't want you guys to think we can't take care of ourselves. You two deserve some alone time. We all deserve some alone time".

Danny and Amber both blush. Seeing they are going to be alone in their own room together.

Chester rolls his eyes and looks at the two couples. "Good night. You can get our room number from the front desk, Timmy and I left it there for you guys to call but not tonight. Try the morning after eight at the earliest."

Timmy chuckles while Tootie grins seeing them both leave. Amber looks confused as she turns to Tootie she wonders something. Danny begins to think about the lake house. Chester and Chloe seemed very close the next morning after he and Amber were awaken by Chester and Chloe...

"Timmy. Tootie" Danny calls both their names getting their attention. "The lake house Saturday after we finished talking. When everyone went to bed besides me and Amber sitting on the couch we continued to talk. Did something happen? I mean I know you two shared a room. Did Chester and Chloe share a room and..".

Amber listening to Danny and her eyes widen. "You think they had sex?" whispering to them.

Seeing how the two are acting different from before. Granted it started weeks ago but now it's completely different from before.

Tootie turns red and looks away and Timmy kept a straight face. Danny looks at the two and he stops dancing. Amber wonders what is wrong and soon the light bulb went on.

"Oh wow. I..." lost for words she giggles. She would never had thought it would happen between the two.

Timmy is red and Tootie buries her face in his chest "Have a good night you two" said Tootie.

Danny and Amber watches the other two leave. Amber is shock but she can't help but smile at them. "I'm happy for them. They found their other half like I found mine".

Danny nods and intertwines his hand with hers. As the two slowly make their way towards check in. Danny paid for the room and took the keys from the clerk. "Also sir, a young man left these two bags here for you to get it. But also this bag to give it to you with a message on this paper for you only."

Amber wonders what's in the brown paper bag.

Danny rolls his eyes and takes the bags. Seeing Timmy left his and Amber's bags at the front check out. Amber giggles and nods. With the two making their way towards the room.

"I can't believe it. Chloe and Chester!"

Danny nods "You're telling me. No wonder Chester didn't look bothered when his father and Mr. Turner spoke today".

Amber raised an eyebrow but soon nodded "Now you mention it, my mother and Tootie's mother gave us a talk. But Chloe just rolled her eyes".

"You think Timmy and Tootie will after tonight?" ask Danny.

Amber snorts and shakes her head. "Nope. I get the feeling they already did. Remember Monday afternoon when we hanged out that Tootie and Timmy looked very tired".

Danny mouth drops open to hear this. Thinking back on Monday after there testing they met up in the afternoon. Granted, Tootie and Timmy didn't have testing while Chester, Danny and Amber, Chloe did.

But seeing Timmy looking nervous after their fathers gave them a talk. Danny turns to Amber who is also thinking the same thing. Tootie looked nervous after her mother and Amber's mother gave them the talk.

Danny nods "It's their business I'm happy for them".

"Yeah I'm happy for them. I thought I would never find girlfriends like them" smile Amber. Seeing how her life has turned for the better when Danny came in.

Danny nods as he opens the door their eyes widened to see the beautiful suite. Walking in she is shocked to see another floor in the suite and a balcony outside and another balcony upstairs.

"It's lovely". Walking outside seeing the night sky she looks up and seems the glitter of stars shining. Danny stood besides her and nods. Looking up he holds Amber in his arms.

"I'm happy. Part of me doesn't want this to end" whisper Danny. Holding Amber in his arms he takes a deep breath of her scent and looks into her emerald green eyes. Just staring at her trying to memorize ever each of her face he slowly caress her face.

"Go wash up take a bath or shower we should be going to bed" whisper Amber.

Danny nods "Good idea let's go" grabbing the bags he finds the room and turns on the lights. Seeing a large bed he drops the bag on the floor and takes out some clothes for himself.

"I'll be quick" reply Danny.

Walking in the bathroom he sighed and shook his head. He leans on the door and took a deep breath. 'I think a cold shower would be good. Scratch that, ice cold shower' thought Danny.

Once done he left the bathroom wearing pajama pants and a shirt. Seeing Amber sitting in a chair carefully taking off her earrings and making off. She smiles at Danny. Looking inside the bathroom she raises an eyebrow and giggles.

"Cold shower?" watching him dry his air, Danny blushes and nods.

"Yea. Let's just say I'm thankful for my ice core" chuckle Danny.

Amber giggles then got up and kissed him on the lips. "But yet you are always warmer than me" Danny wraps his arms around her and kisses her lips. "I need my bag to get changed."

Leaving his embrace making him pout. She giggles and grabs her bag. Walking in the bathroom and closing the door. Hearing the water go on he sighs.

'Amber, tonight has been magical' thought Danny. Walking to the door leading to the balcony he looks up to the night sky and thinks what has happened in the past couple months.

Never would he thought he would find the girl of his dreams that happen to be one of his future enemies. He has seen a side of Ember that he thought he would never see but also understands why she has her obsession.

'When I get back, I will help them all. I will try my best to help understand them. I know I let them come out of the ghost zone to relax but I want to do more for them' thought Danny.

Staring at the night sky he sighs and walks back inside the room. Closing the door he remembers the bag Timmy left him. Reaching the note that Timmy left for him to read.

 _Danny_

 _In the bag there is a box of condoms. Good luck._

 _sincerely Timmy and Chester_

 _Also it was Chester's idea._

 _No it wasn't_

 _Yes it was no matter how much he denies it_

 _No it wasn't!_

Danny blinks. Looking at the note again he rereads it. Seeing it's both Chester and Timmy hand writing interchanging. Danny shakes his head and reaches in the bag and sees the box in his hand. Dropping it back in the bag he places the bag on the night stand.

'When I get my hands on them I'm going... I'm going...' Danny stops his train of thought. Seeing the bathroom door open and Amber walking out wearing a dark red nightgown stopping just halfway down to her thighs.

Danny watches her slowly make her way towards the bed and kisses him on the lips. "I guess you weren't ready when I walked out of the bathroom. Bad choice of color?"

She wanted something a little lighter but the girl at the store told her. That this color brought her eyes out but also made her stand out more.

Danny shakes his head "No it's looks phenomenal on you, it's just..." Taking a gulp he takes another glance of Amber. Slowly moving his head down he sees her slightly exposed cleavage. 'Oh yeah. I am so a bust guy. Those have potential to reach the fourth letter of the alphabet. It's going on its third letter right now.'

As he continues to look down he sees her curvy hour shape body and her milky smooth legs. Slowly looking back up he comes to her bust and back to her face with a blush on his.

"I guess you like what you see. I was nervous thinking I wasn't attractive enough" whisper Amber. Moving her arms around his neck she stares in Danny eyes and smiles at him. "Danny, I love you".

Amber hopes Danny feels the same way. With everything that has happen she stares at his eyes and looks back at what has happen. How he saved her from her losing life.

Danny eyes widen to hear this. Slowly wrapping his arms around her slim waist Danny smiles and stares at her emerald eyes. "I love you too, Amber". Feeling Amber's lips on his, they slowly lay on the bed and Danny places Amber on her back.

"I want you. I want you to have my heart,body but also my soul" whisper Amber.

Danny kisses her once more on the lips. "Are you sure? This will be my first time and I..." looking away embarrass he curses his teenager hormone's. Holding her tightly in his arms he feels Amber's hand on his face.

"And you will be my first and only" kissing Danny on the lips.

And Cut.


	12. Remember Me

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

So, to make it easy. Think Danny in ten years. Wow talk about a second chapter in the same night.

September the 70's Amity Park

School has ended and the summer has gone and go and now school has started again.

It's the first week of September and most students are dreading to go back. Seeing it's their senior year of school. They got their schedules on Friday and soon Monday they start senior year.

But now everyone is relaxing before the real first day of school starts on Monday.

Danny is chuckling while Timmy is explaining his idea of a comic book character. Chester sighs pinching the bridge of his nose while Chloe nods agreeing with Chester. Tootie is trying to understand Timmy idea. Amber rolls her eyes at Timmy.

"I'm telling you it's going to work" answer Timmy.

"Don't know only time will tell" holding Amber in his arms, Danny smiles. The last two months the two have gotten very close. Ever since that passionate night of their prom new feelings and doors open to them.

"I think it can work. But I say wait for it, Timmy. A super hero who shoots thunder and lightning out of his under pits. Kind of gross" reply Amber.

Everyone laughs while Timmy pouted.

"So, we are still on for the movie Friday night?" ask Danny.

"You bet but next Friday it's a special day" said Chester. Everyone looks at him rolling his eyes he sighs. "It's the first and only Friday of the thirteen this year. Heard it on TV this only happens like every thirty something years" spoke Chester.

Danny sighs loudly shaking his head with a groan. "Thirteen. Hate that number for numerous reasons and not just because of bad luck".

Amber kisses his lips making him smile. "Relax baby-pop. Like Chester says every so thirty years this happens"

Holding Amber tightly in his arms afraid what can happen. He goes ghost and flies into Amber home into her bed room where the two talk and sleep next to each other.

Thankfully Danny having powers turns invisible. If he didn't, he would have been caught by her mother or worse her father. And ever since prom her father keeps a closer eye on Danny. After what Angela found out what Danny did. She really can't blame him seeing what his answers were.

Honestly how are you going to get angry at a guy who says. He wants Amber to happy. You can't, seeing he is doing this for her daughter to be happy.

"I know" Danny sighs. He already spoke to Clock work and knows if there was anything, he could do he would. Amber knows and she already accepted her fate, but she knows that Danny will be there for her.

"At seven. Timmy and I will have to meet principal Geraldine tomorrow to help the elementary school with the desks to the rooms. Danny you think you can give us a hand?" ask Chester.

Danny now stands taller than he used to. His growth spurt came no longer the shortest of his group or class. His body mass not just double but triple and he isn't skinny nor a buff teen like Dash is or even Kwan the other A lister. He was just fitted but also toned.

He begins to wonder how Sam and Tucker are doing. He hasn't spoken to Sam all summer and spoke to Tucker a few months ago. Wondering what is going on he sighs. Hearing Chester he turns to him.

"Yea sorry won't be a problem to help move those desks. Don't have much to do on Saturday morning. Glady is planning to sell the boarding house sometime in November. So, all that work hopefully she gets a great deal" said Danny.

"Where did the summer go?" ask Timmy.

"I know what you mean" answer Chester.

Tootie sighs "Can't believe the summer is already gone"

"Yea feels like yesterday we had our prom" answer Chloe.

"Unforgettable" smile Amber. Touching the necklace that Danny gave her as an anniversary gift. He made Baetylus in a necklace. The golden chain holding the precious stone is on Amber neck. The small emerald stone on the stone itself.

The boys nod and soon helped the girls stand. As they make their way towards their homes. Danny Smiles and stares at Amber.

"Something wrong baby-pop?".

"Thinking. Just thinking. It's almost that time and I want to do something more" whisper Danny.

Amber places her hand on his face. "No. We talked about this already. I'm not afraid. I will see you. You told me what happen when you tried to change the past. What happens if I don't become a ghost or worse"?

Danny looks down shaking his head. "I just can't do nothing while the person I love will go through this" whisper Danny. Closing his eyes not wanting to think about this.

"My Danny. I trust Clockwork. He has your best intentions for you" smile Amber.

Danny nods and looks sad but truthfully, he is scared. Scared what can happen or something that can go terribly wrong. As the two make their way towards Amber home. Danny and Amber are talking about a few things.

"What do you think will happen once you get back home? Or better yet what will you do first" ask Amber.

Danny sighs dreading this when he gets back home "New clothes. I grew almost six inches. Most of my clothes won't fit me and my jeans are short. The shirts I have are somewhat tight on me".

Amber giggles "It's not a bad look. I like to see your physique a bit".

Danny rolls his eyes "Of course you do" smiling at her. They arrive at Amber home to see her father pulling in the drive way. "Your Dad is home and he is muttering something".

Amber sighs. "Don't worry my mom will straight him out later. I'll see you later tonight baby pop" kissing him on the cheek. Danny kisses her on the lips.

"Tonight" whisper Danny.

"Of course, I sleep better in your arms" whisper Amber.

* * *

Monday

Senior year has started for everyone. Danny looks at his schedule and raises an eye. Seeing he only has six classes for the day. He looks around and sees Timmy and Chester walking. Nodding to them they see the girls walking.

"Morning" said Danny.

"Morning" smiles Amber.

"So senior year" said Timmy. Everyone nods but Danny rolls his eyes. Looking at Casper high he narrows his eye on the school. As the group walk into the school. New faces welcome to the halls. Old faces are welcomed back.

Teachers are helping new students to where they need to go. Friends seeing each other again.

"Seriously baby pop only six classes" groan Amber. Seeing how lucky Danny is, she rolls her eyes having another full schedule of school.

Danny chuckles while Timmy and Chester roll their eyes. The girls sigh seeing how lucky Danny is.

"Come on guys lets head to class. Also, Danny Wednesday after school you think you can help us move the new gym equipment" ask Timmy.

Danny shrugs his shoulders and nods. "Sure, why not. I got some time to spare".

Chester chuckles "Also don't forget this Friday is the thirteenth and we got plans this Friday for the movies."

Danny rolls his eyes "Thanks for the reminder" the sarcastic voice he used made the girls giggles. Hearing some students whispers and talking, Danny turns around to see some people he hasn't seen almost all summer making him groan.

Amber slaps her fore head.

Tootie and Chloe share a glance at each other.

Timmy and Chester glance at each other as well.

"Well what do we have here". Danny glares at Remy. "Casper high loser group" snarled Remy.

Danny stood in front of Amber. Glaring at the A listers in front of him.

"Remy look at you. It seems you finally got the cast off your arm". The chuckles in the hall were heard. Remy glares at Danny. "Francis. I see they still haven't fixed your nose... or did I improve it?" wonder Danny shrugging his shoulders.

Everyone started to laugh. When Danny saw Tad and Chad his eyes widen in shock making people confuse. "Wow it finally happen. You two stopped dressing in the dark".

Both Tad and Chad glares at Danny. Seeing everyone laughing some of the freshmen are asking friends or older siblings as to who Danny and the others in front of him. Once some freshmen wonder who Danny is. The whispers all around started and soon it reminded the A lister what Danny did.

"What no way. That's him".

"He beat four guys"

"I heard he broke someone arm with one kick".

"Wow talk about your audiences here" chuckles are heard all around. Danny nods his head and sighs "So Remy how does it feel to be the only one in Casper high to get thrown out of prom and be dateless? I mean you got a head start against everyone might as well go for two".

The new senior class started to laugh. With what happen in June when they were juniors Remy was thrown out of his prom but worse didn't have a date and was made a fool in front of the junior class.

Remy glares at Danny.

"Laugh all you want. This isn't over" hiss Remy. Staring at Amber he sees her standing very close to Danny. Ever since junior prom he heard rumors about the two staying together. Very close together. From what Veronica and Trixie told him on prom night the two stayed together in the same room.

Remy didn't like to hear this. He was furious but did nothing instead he planned. He took his time and planned. He wants them to enjoy each other for the time they have. Until than he will take it away from them.

"Remy, I don't know why you are wasting your time on them" mutter Francis. Glaring at them all he stares at Danny and a rage fills in him.

Remy snorted at Francis and glares at Danny. "Like I said this isn't over. The war still continues I hope you enjoy your time with your whore around your arm soon it won't-".

Danny in a quick motion has Remy against the locker off the ground holding him up with his arm. Everyone is silent the new freshmen jaws drop others their eyes widen. They never seen someone that fast move. The other students have already seen Danny fight. The one's who were at the corn field nods to the other seeing Danny in action.

Appearing on each side of Danny, Chester and Timmy. Grabs Danny and lift him off the ground "Guys drop me. I'm going to rearrange his-". Taking Danny away from the group and away from Remy before he does something stupid or worse.

Chloe and Tootie sigh and move towards the group. Chloe speaks "Alright everyone leave before any teacher gets here."

"No one wants to see Remy scream like a little girl again" said Tootie but she frowns seeing Amber answer.

"I do" giggle Amber. Jumping and waving her hands in the air and giggling. She sees her two girlfriends blink at her she looks at them "What?" pouting like a child.

Remy glares at them.

* * *

Friday the thirteenth - movie night

Danny sighs this whole week he had this bad feeling. Wednesday he helped Chester and Timmy move the new gym equipment. Seeing the new gym will be open in another week. The damage from June was much more than anyone thought it would be. When they check the gym, they saw it needed a new roof and that took more time.

Walking towards the movie theater. He told Amber to meet him at six a half hour early before the movie started wanting to give her a surprise. Danny sighs hopes everything goes smoothly.

Walking to his destination, Danny notices two people following him. Turning the corner, he continues to walk and once at the theater. He sees the two people again but this time staring at him.

'Who the hell are they?' wondering who they are. Danny sees the two people walk up to Danny who is standing in front of the theater.

"Danny DunBroch?"

"Yes, what's it to you?" ask Danny. Narrowing his eyes on the two gentlemen following him.

The first gentlemen nods to the second. "I'm officer Nick and this is my partner Chris"

Danny raises an eye wondering what these two officers want with him.

"We got an anonymous tip saying you stole gym equipment on Wednesday from school grounds. That you manage to move them into another location and that a student saw you do this" the officer name Nick nods and stares at Danny.

Danny raises an eye "Excuse me. Steal some gym equipment? What is going on here?" demanded Danny. Wondering what is going on he sees the two officers stare at him.

"That's what we like to know. Again, we got an anonymous call saying someone saw you stealing gym equipment from Casper high school" turning to his partner, Chris turns back to Danny.

Danny took a deep breath and sighs. Seeing he is waiting for Amber he looks around for her.

"Again, we are going to take you in for questioning".

Danny narrows his eyes on the two officers in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes thinking. 'If I leave and Amber comes here and doesn't see me...'.

Danny felt his heart skip a beat. Thinking what happen to Ember. He tightens his fist and closes his eyes. Shaking his head, he refuses to let that happen he won't let that happen to Amber.

'I would rather fight them and get arrested instead letting Amber die' Danny thought darkly. Staring at the two officers he takes a deep breath. "Look. I don't know who lied to you. But I didn't steal any gym equipment from Casper high school. I go to the high school and I helped move the gym equipment into the gym not steal it. I'm here to meet my girlfriend and some friends from school".

Both officers' sighs and send each other a glance. One of them pulls out hand cuff and looks at Danny. Seeing they aren't going to believe him he groans and shakes his head. He would rather deal with Walker goons instead of them.

"Look kid we can do this the easy way or the hard way".

Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Fine. I will walk with you to your car and we can go" gritting his teeth. Danny walks alongside the two officers. As he took a deep breath "So an anonymous tip meaning no one left a name" ask Danny.

"That's what anonymous is" said the officer.

Danny tighten his fist. Taking a deep breath, they arrive to a police car. As Danny enter the car, he sees both officers getting in the car. As they make their way towards the police station. Danny looks through the window and thinks who would set him up.

Thinking only a few people who has reason to do this. Danny closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 'Come on Fenton. Focus create two duplicates three will be too hard in my human form' thought Danny.

Feeling himself split he nods while the two duplicates turn invisible and intangible going through the car. Each of them nods and flown into different directions.

* * *

Duplicate 1

The first duplicate soon started to fly towards Tootie home, cursing he isn't flying as fast in his ghost form. He quickly floats towards Tootie room. Taking a deep breath, he sees Tootie in her room writing something in a notebook sitting on her desk.

Knocking on the window. Danny started to curse. "Tootie. The window" Danny whispered loudly.

Tootie hearing her name jumps and looks at the window. "Danny" seeing him become visible than invisible again. She closes her diary and walks towards her window "What are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to meet Amber?"

Seeing they decided to meet a half hour early she looks at Danny.

"I'm a duplicate. The real me got arrested. Please call Chloe and get to the theater. I'm worried for Amber" said Danny.

"Arrested. What is going on?" ask Tootie confused. Blinking and looking at Danny wondering what is going on.

"Tootie we don't have time. Call Chloe get to the theater to meet Amber. Remember what happen to her. She died because she got stood up please. I don't want that to happen" pleaded Danny. Closing his eyes trying to push that memory out, Danny sees Tootie nod. Watching her grab her phone.

"Chloe, we got a big. NO HUGE emergency. Get to the theater we need to find Amber NOW" Giving Danny a nod he turns visible and soon disappears in a green gas. Tootie watching this, turns to the clock seeing its ten after six. 'What is going on?'

* * *

Duplicate 2 same time with duplicate 1

The second duplicate flew towards Timmy home. Once Danny arrives, he sees Timmy getting ready. Phasing through the window to his room he lands on the floor.

"Timmy" getting the hat wearing teenager attention.

"Danny? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to meet Amber at the theater?" asks Timmy.

"No time. I'm a duplicate. The real me got arrested saying I stole gym equipment from Casper high school. I sent a duplicate to Tootie to get Chloe to find Amber at the theater" explain the duplicate.

Timmy eyes widen to hear this. Knowing what happen to Amber and how she died. But also knowing that Danny has been trying to change her future so it would never happen.

"What! Are you serious how did this happen?". Picking up the phone he dials Chester number. "Chester. Emergency level Delta, NO! OMEGA! drive here NOW! No time over the phone"!

Timmy turns to Danny seeing his duplicate pace back and forth. "Once we have the girls, we will get to the police station" stated Timmy.

Watching the duplicate nod, he turns into a green gas. Timmy hears Chester car coming from the street. Turning to door and running out of the house, Timmy shakes his head and looks at his watch seeing its fifteen minutes after six.

'What the hell is going on?' thought Timmy.

* * *

With Danny

Walking back and forth in the cell. He answered their questions, yet they didn't seem satisfy. Turning to the clock seeing it's a half past eight. He groans hoping Tootie got there on time. Granted he was ten minutes early. He wanted to tell Amber he has a surprise for her. Hearing some yelling down the hall.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HIM YET. I BEEN WAITING FOR AN HOUR"

'Oh, yea that's Amber' Danny chuckles. Relieve that she is here and safe "Hey guys I'm in here" shouted Danny. Seeing he is another room he hears the door open and sees Amber walking in with Tootie and Chloe with an officer behind him. "So how do you feel dating a suppose criminal" chuckle Danny.

Wondering if this will improve his image but he decided not to. He doesn't need this to come back and bite him in the ass.

Amber rolls her eyes trying not to cry. "You're such a dipstick". Walking towards Danny he smiles at her "Are you ok? When I got there, I didn't see you and when I checked my watch. I saw it was it six thirty on the dot. Few minutes later Tootie and Chloe finds me telling me what happen".

When she saw Tootie and Chloe, Amber stomach drop. She got a bad feeling something happen and when Tootie told her what happen and when Chester and Timmy appeared. Amber felt her world stop for a moment.

Danny frowns and gently touches her face. Seeing the officer talking to Chloe and Tootie he whispers to Amber "Sorry Amber. I was trying to create three duplicates' but in my human form I can only make two. So, I need to get Tootie and Timmy help".

Amber holds and rubs her face affectionately on Danny hand. "It's ok baby pop. Chester and Timmy drove to principal Geraldine home. She is going to straighten everything out".

Danny shoulders drops and looks at Amber. "I was scared that you would have left and gone home. I was scared that you would have left me" Danny whispers, watching Amber shake her head.

"Don't think like that baby pop. Like you said this is our time" whisper Amber. Smiling at Danny she looks into his eyes and nods.

Before Danny spoke everyone hears a woman yelling. "HAVE YOU GONE MAD. GET ME CHIEF DEPUTY GORDON NOW".

Tootie and Chloe turn to the direction of the woman's yelling. The teens all wince to hear her scream. Amber flinches and Danny shiver a bit. Than the door swings open revealing, Chester and Timmy along with an angry principal Geraldine. As the three make their way forward she clears her throat and looks at Danny.

"Daniel. I truly apologize for this incident this should have not happen. When Timmy and Chester came knocking on my door and told me you are here. We rushed here as fast we could and when they told me someone left an anonymous tip behind. I know for sure someone is lying and I assure you. I will get to the bottom of this" said principal Geraldine.

The steel her voice meant she will get to the bottom of this. When she saw Timmy and Chester ringing her door bell she wonders who it was. When she opened the door and saw two of her best students. She saw them looking frantically and when they told her what happen. She was furious that someone from her school a student would do this.

I will have this resolve immediately. I promise you that"

Danny smiles "It's alright principal Geraldine. I know you will I just want to know why only me?".

Chester and Timmy nods. "Yea. No kidding. They only called you out not Chester or me. We were helping you so that proves someone has something against you" explained Timmy.

"Question is. Who was the person that saw us I mean only a few handfuls of people saw us and knows we move the gym equipment" added Chester?

Everyone turns to three boys while the principal thinks about it. The girls all look at Danny and wonders a few things. Amber sighs and looks at Danny nodding her head.

"Well baby pop question of the hour. Who knew you were there but better yet, who was there during that time of the moving? This happen after school hours so the list must be short?" ask Amber. Turning to principal Geraldine her eyes widen but soon they slowly narrow. "I think we might get the answer".

"The football teams. They had practiced that Wednesday. Excuse me I need to make a call". Everyone watches the principal walk towards the door and hearing her mumbling a few teacher names.

Danny narrows his eyes "Remy" hissing the name. He takes a deep breath and when he exhales his cold icy breath almost froze the bars.

"Baby pop please take a deep breath and control your obsession" pleaded Amber. Gently holding his hands, she sees Danny nodding and taking a deep breath. Hearing the door open he sees chief deputy Gordon walking with a long sigh.

"Daniel DunBroch. I sincerely apologize for the prank call. Principal Geraldine informed me what happened. She is talking to the football coach and chewing him out now. Geez I thought my wife was scary" said Gordon. Shivering a bit when she spoke to her the chief deputy also feels sorry for the football coach.

Opening the cell, he once again apologizes. "Again, sorry for your evening being ruined"

Danny chuckles "It's alright. You can say I was scared straight".

Chester and Timmy roll their eyes while the girls just sighs. Amber playful punches his arm making him pout thinking it was a funny joke. Deputy Gordon chuckles at the two and sighs. "You know that was assault".

Amber rolls her eyes "Well for a joke like that he should go down for murder".

"Ha good point" chuckle Gordon.

Danny chuckles and kisses her cheek making her blush. "Let's go and again no problem chief Gordon. They were only doing their job. I just wish they believed me or went through the proper channels"

Gordon sighs and nods "Thank you but they should have contacted principal Geraldine first or someone from her administration instead. They wasted everyone time and ruined you evening. I have to look into this regardless"

"Well one thing for sure. This is one Friday the thirteen no one is going to forget" said Chester.

Everyone nods. But Danny he feels his stomach turn. Looking at Amber "Let's go guys".

With them leaving the cell room. They turn to principal screaming on the phone. They all wince hearing her scream on the phone and she didn't sound happy what so ever.

"Names. I want their names now. I want you write their names and deliver it to my house immediately" slamming the phone hard the wooden desk it made cracking sounds. As she turns around, she clears her voice. "Once I get their names. You can assure I will get answers".

Everyone nods. Chester and Timmy gulp seeing how scary she is. The girls all smile thinking they should take a page from the principal to use on their boyfriends in the future.

"Have a good night principal Geraldine and again thank you" smile Danny.

"It was my pleasure and have a good night everyone".

With everyone leaving the police station building. They walk towards the door and once out of the police building. They head towards Chester car but soon another car pulled by his. Danny recognizes car and looks confuse?

"Mom, Dad?" said Amber. Seeing her parents there she blinks and looks confuse "What are you two doing here?".

When her father got out of the car he glares at Danny. Turning to his daughter he gives her a harden look. "Get in the car now. We are taking you home".

Everyone heard the seriousness of his voice. Tootie and Chloe didn't like where this was going and stood close to Amber. Chester and Timmy walk forward in front of Danny and Amber in case things get out of hand.

Amber hears the serious tone from her father. She doesn't move instead she stood closer to Danny. "No" speaking softly. "Not until you tell me why you are here?" ask Amber softly. Looking at her mother she sees her upset look. "Well?".

"Your father picked up the phone and was told that Danny stole gym equipment from the school and is now in jail. Than the neighbors all heard rumors and started to talk about him. I naturally didn't believe him but one of the officer's that work here, Chris. His mother calls me and tells me that Danny is in jail for stealing gym equipment" explain Angela.

Amber nods her head but she didn't move away from Danny instead. She continues to stand by his side. Looking at her father seeing his angry look she winces remembering that look. The same look he gave to her older brother on what he did after high school.

Danny narrows his eyes on her father taking a deep breath "Well it's a lie. I didn't steal any gym equipment. Principal Geraldine is inside so is chief deputy Gordon. They can easily prove my innocence, again you listen to these rumors instead going straight to the source" answer Danny.

Seeing this is a recap with junior prom, Danny was hoping they were pass this stage. But no instead it comes back to start once again.

"I don't care. Everyone is talking and I don't like it when they are talking about my family especially my daughter. So, this ends here now including your relationship with-" Amber stops her father rampage by screaming at him.

"NO" shouted Amber. Glaring at her father she took one step forward. All her life she did what he told her. What to do what to read what to learn. "You have no right. You go with what the community says instead what is best for us. You're own family" shouted Amber.

With all the shouting, Geraldine, Gordon and a few officers came out of the police station wondering what the shouting was about. When principal saw Amber parents, she wonders why they are here.

Danny turns to officer Chris and glares at him. Turning to chief deputy "Deputy Gordon. I want to file a complaint on officer Chris. He told someone information that hasn't been disclose yet but also information to a case that was still open".

Everyone turns to Danny shock that he said that. No one thought he can do that but also no one thought he would know that. But also seeing that he indeed told his mother who told everyone.

Gordon looks at the officer angry. Grabbing his shirt, he glares at him "You release information to the public but also spoke about a case that wasn't involve what so ever. TO WHO".

The officer looks nervous "My mother. She called me and asked, and I told her. I didn't think there was any harm." Gordon release him but rips the badge from his shirt.

"You are suspended until further notice. Go inside and wait in my office. I have a mess to clean up because of you" shouted Gordon. Pointing to two officers to take him inside. He turns to Danny and sighs "Well this is twice I'm going to apologize to you".

"It's alright. Information like that can ruin cases in court or information can be told wrong giving people the wrong idea what is going on. Which can lead to disastrous affects in court but also the person reputation" stated Danny. Seeing that this is happening now and proving a point to Amber father who looks at the chief seeing he is telling the truth.

"James, I understand your concern. But Daniel did not steal any gym equipment. He helped move the gym equipment along with Chester and Timmy and even if he did. Why not also give Timmy and Chester name as well. This proves someone is after Danny" said Geraldine. The principal narrows her eyes on Amber father.

She has but heads with him a few times. Her mother isn't much trouble, but James is and seeing what he did to his son, a star pupil of Casper high what he did damaged James reputation.

"She is right. The two officers that arrested Daniel didn't even follow procedure. They didn't even contact Geraldine administration or the vice principal to get the information. But also, why make the report now on a Friday instead Wednesday. This was clearly to get Daniel in trouble perhaps to get him out of the way" said Gordon.

Going into detective mode he begins to wonder if someone is deliberately trying to get Danny in trouble. Seeing he only gave one name out and not the other two. To him it sounded he was trying to buy time or plan for something much bigger later.

"Again, he is innocent, and some student is out there causing this mess". Trying to reason with Amber parents but more importantly her father. He turns to Amber and sighs. Pinching the bridge of his nose and understanding the situation that James is facing right now.

"Look. I'm father too I have a daughter who just started Casper high. I have only heard good things from Daniel from other parents but also teachers. The students look up to him along with Chester and Timmy. These three young men have set an example of how to be a good student. Are you really going to tarnish their hard work but more importantly"?

"Are you going to continue to tarnish your name and your family name on what you did to your oldest son. Now you are going to tarnish an excellent student because of rumors. Rumors that shouldn't have even started nor information disclose to the public until we got right facts first" stated Gordon.

Angela McLain sighs nodding her head. She knows everyone talks about the incident even though it's been years. "He's right. If you tarnish Daniel name this will also tarnish Timothy and Chester. May I remind you both parents are on the P.T.A and if they find out you went overboard. This will cause more problems".

James grumble underneath his breath. "Fine. I will drop this for now until something else happens. Than my decision will be final".

Danny rolls his eyes. Shaking his head, he glares at Amber father "So other word. Another rumor from your neighbors and you will end our relationship. How is that-".

Amber kisses Danny on the lips to have him stop talking. Even slipping in some tongue catching him off guard. Amber mother turns red in the cheeks seeing how affectionate her daughter is kissing her boyfriend in front of them no less. Turning to her husband who is turning red from anger. She gives him a look making him stop. Gordon and Geraldine raise an eye seeing the two. To the other teens it has become normal. As the two stop, Amber smiles at Danny and stares in his eyes.

"My Danny" saying his name with passion and endearment in her voice. "There will always be rumors but you will always rise above those rumors. Even now you rise higher than before. No matter how many times people try to bring you down. You get back up and go higher than before but also bringing others with you. You are truly a hero...my hero" kissing him on the cheek once more.

She begins to make her way to the car.

Gordon and Geraldine nod their head in agreement to hear Amber speech. Seeing how far she will go to be with Danny. Geraldine is happy for the two and as she looks at Danny seeing that smile on his face. She nods seeing how much they love each other.

Before opening the door to the car. Amber turns around and smiles "I will see you tomorrow and I love you"

"Amber, I love you too" smile Danny. Watching her get in the car and Angela getting in giving disapproving look to her husband. "Have a good night and I apologize for the inconvenience this evening has brought to you two" grin Danny.

"It's alright Daniel. Have a good night." smiles Angela.

James grumble and turns the car on and drives off.

Timmy sighs and shakes his head. "Let's just end the night now. We had enough of an emotional roller coaster tonight".

Everyone nods. Danny just stares at the direction where Amber is going home.

* * *

Amber Home

Once her father pulls in the drive way. The drive back home was quiet. Her mother said nothing. Her father on the other hand. He is stewing. Seeing how angry he is. She looks out of the window and smiles.

Walking inside the house she sees some of the neighbors talking and whispers. "Mom, so when will officer Chris get a new job. Seeing he might have just lost his job? Telling his mother what happen without knowing the truth!".

Angela raises an eye but soon sees some of their neighbors listening. Shaking her head Amber opens the door and walks into the living room. Taking a seat on the couch she looks at her mother with a confuse look.

"Danny taught me it. Call it counter intelligence from a comic book. Timmy explains it better. Basically, you take information that is new, and you spread that same information but, in a lie, to pass it along. Now all the neighbors will call Chris mother who will no doubt want answers. Meaning they will be the gossip news".

Her mother raises an eye and sighs. Nodding her head seeing where this will go. Like this the neighbors will ask and when they get their answer many of them won't like it. Before she spoke, they hear a noise coming from the basement.

"It's just the furnace turning on for the heat. I will fix it tomorrow" said James. Going back to his daughter.

Amber looks down to the basement door. Nodding her head, she knows something will happen tonight.

"Meaning. She will be in the same situation as you and Daniel. Very clever" said Angela. Seeing how it works she had to admit she liked it.

Her father grumbles. Shaking his head. "Too clever" pacing back and forth. "Do you know the embarrassment. You have cause to us. Everyone in the neighborhood and community is talking about" shouting at her.

Amber raises an eye. "I was not the one who believed in these rumors. You did. Anyone here that should be embarrassed should be you, dad" Amber spoke softly. Watching her father eyes widen he narrows his eyes on his oldest daughter.

"How far did you get with your relationship with him" demanded James. Now glaring at his daughter, he turns to his wife who has a shock reaction. Looking at her daughter seeing her staring at her father.

"That phone call that I picked up. Told me about your junior prom that you two shared a room together. He will tell everyone, and I mean everyone. Unless you break, your relationship with Daniel".

Seeing what can happen. He looks at his daughter angry she did this but also even more angry that this person will tell his neighbors and community about her privacy.

Amber stares at her father. Silently sitting staring at him she turns to her mother. Her mother shock reaction looking at her. The noise coming from the basement confirms her fear. This would be it. This is the night she will die.

"Amber is this true?" demanded Angela.

Staring at daughter who is staring at the basement door she sees her daughter look at her.

"Yes, we spent the night together we had passionate night of love he is my first and last." staring straight in her mother eyes. She sees her shock reaction that her daughter did this. "Do you think it's wrong of me what I did. I truly love Daniel with all my heart. We have done it multiple times and every time a piece of my heart goes to him and a piece of his heart goes to me".

The noise in the basement got louder. James is too busy glaring at his daughter instead listening to the furnace being sabotage.

"Love is that what you call it?. LOVE. You are a sixteen year old teenager . What do you KNOW ABOUT LOVE?!" screams James. Glaring at his daughter, angry she did something like this. "You will end your relationship with Daniel. You will not date anyone, ANYONE. Until we know we can trust you or someone to even want you".

Amber looks at the clock. Looking into her hands she feels warm for someone reason. She doesn't know why but she does. Seeing it's half past eleven. She sighs seeing they were at the police station for a while. But when they were leaving, they stop because of her parents arriving. Since of their arrival the shouting began between everyone.

Amber stood up. She gave her father a hug. "It was never my intention to tarnish anyone. I love you dad".

Walking to her mother. "Thank you for everything. I know I didn't live up to be the daughter you wanted me to be. But I love you mom".

Both her parents look at her. "I'm going to bed" said Amber.

James nod. "Good. Go to bed. We will discuss this tomorrow" thinking the matter is over for tonight. He watches Amber walk up the stairs. Turning to his wife he notices something wrong. "Angela? I know you're-".

"Stop" said Angela. "Amber face. She looked sad for some reason. I don't know what is going on but the look on her face. It looks like she was never going to see us".

James sighs. Hearing the phone, he looks at his wife. Both are thinking can it be the same person as he picks it up "Hello". Hearing a voice "Oh Anne. Yes, we just got a few minutes ago. Yes. We are on our way to pick up Lisa. Again, thank you and I apologize for the short notice".

Angela sighs. "Let's go get Lisa from the baby sitter".

James nods as the two leave the house. They are unaware of the events that will take place. Everyone is unaware besides one-person, Amber.

As she locks her bedroom door. She notices her room in a mess. Seeing her diary with pages ripped out. She wonders why her parents wanted to know the truth. Slowly walking to her guitar.

She picks it up from the floor. AS she lays it on the bed and places the guitar next to her. Touching the Baetylus around her neck. "I love you Danny. Please don't forget me". Slowly closing her eyes. Sleep takes over. Unaware to Amber the Baetylus glows green and white around her neck and soon she glows as well.

Outside Amber home some figure is leaving the basement window. One of their neighbors' notices someone running from their front yard. Watching the person leave he sees more fingers running wearing black.

"Who are they?" wondering what is going on. The neighbor smells smoke walking to the front of his house he sees his neighbor home the McLain's home the basement on fire.

"Oh dear" Running inside the house he grabs the phone and dials police and fire department. Turning to the clock seeing its ten minutes after midnight and then a large explosion is heard, and the house burst into flames.

* * *

Next Morning

Danny woke much earlier than usual as he got dress. Walking down stairs. He saw Glady sitting in her chair. "Daniel you're up much earlier than usual".

"Couldn't sleep" said Danny. Looking at Glady he notices she been crying. "Something wrong?". Feeling his stomach turn.

Glady sighs knowing she had to tell him, this was going to be hard.

"The McLain home was on fire. It happened after midnight a neighbor saw smoke and fire from the basement. An explosion and soon the house burst into flames. Only Amber was home she..." she didn't finish. She watches Danny transform turns intangible and flies out of the building straight to Amber home.

"I'm sorry Daniel" whisper Glady.

He pushed himself to the limits getting there under a minute. And when he got there. He saw the burned home almost nothing left the house. The structure was barely standing. "No. No! Please NO" tears streaming from his eyes. Slowly descending to the house, he makes his way to her room.

Floating and looking around he sees the embers still burning. "No" letting out a cry. "Please no". Floating and looking around the room. He sees something sparkle in the burned debris. Slowly floating to it he picks up the Baetylus.

"NO! AMBER" floating high in the sky and screaming. "AMBER". Everyone felt the cold air in September. Many people thought it felt like December. The cold air hitting Amity park and the reason for the cold air.

It's coming from Danny.

Soon everyone felt the cold air.

Timmy stared at his parents. Hearing Chester honks. He quickly left and when Chester found out. He left home. Once Timmy in the car. They drove to Tootie and Chloe home.

Where both girls are broken down and crying.

When they felt the cold air in September driving to the house. The teens know that Danny found out. They drove to the boarding house to find him, but he wasn't there.

He was still high in the sky floating above Amber home crying.

Wiping his tears, he sees a rolled-up letter from Clock work. When he touched it. His eyes widen to see a portal playing back from last night.

"Remy" hiss Danny. His eyes turn blood red. Turning to location where Remy lives. He stops. Feeling a pulse in his hand he stops and looks at the Baetylus in his hand. "Amber".

And Cut.

Next chapter funeral. A beating and return home.


	13. Remember Me pt 2

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

Wow Talk about three chapters in one week. I'm spoiling everyone lol. Well lets get this chapter on the way.

When the next chapter will come out... hopefully after easter.

~Monday~

The students of Casper high school are gossiping, the tragic news of Amber reaching everyone. Many students wondered what happened when the fire department arrived to contain the fire. It took them hours to put the blazing flames out. Some neighbors claim they saw an eerie blue fire coming from the flames.

Neighbors all watch helplessly as the house is engulfed into flames.

When James and Angela return back from the babysitter they tried to run towards the house in hopes of finding out their daughter escaped from the fire. But it was too late. She didn't make it and the parents let their grief show in the tears streaming down their cheeks as they realize it.

Once the fire was finally put out. James was asked a few questions by the fire Marshall. The fire department had gotten a call from the neighbor who called claiming he saw fire and smoke coming from the basement.

When the fire Marshall went to investigate. They saw the furnace had exploded with the boiler. James noted that the furnace was making noise, that he and a friend who is a plumber replaced a leaky pipe from the boiler and changed the igniter to the furnace. The Fire Marshall ask a name and once he got it he called the person to get the information.

When chief deputy Gordon arrived. He shakes his head and gives his condolences. Just hours ago they were at the police station but now. He is at his former home, home burned to the ground and a daughter gone. As he and the fire Marshall spoke, Gordon walked around the property and found the basement door broken.

As he took a closer look he saw the door broken but it was broken from the outside of the home 'Forced entry'. When he called the fire Marshall over and told him what he found, the fire Marshall got a response from the plumber a simple pipe and furnace igniter they change. A pipe that leads up stairs to the kitchen where the joint was corroded over time.

The neighbor who called told Gordon he saw a figure running from his front yard. When he took a closer look it was four figures running from his and McLain front yard.

Gordon sighs. Seeing the forced entry to the home, a pipe that was changed that wasn't part of the furnace only the boiler. The igniter wouldn't have caused an explosion to the boiler, since it only ignites the furnace. He told the Fire Marshall that this was deliberately made to look an accident that went wrong that caused a fire.

When Angela heard this she broke down in tears. James stood there shocked, shaking his head in disbelief. Gordon just sighs and soon starts an investigation.

The investigation of Amber's murder.

No one saw Danny on Monday. But not just Danny. No one saw Timmy, Chester along with Tootie and Chloe. Everyone heard the funeral would be Wednesday.

~Monday after noon.~

Danny hasn't left his room since Sunday morning. When he found out what happened he just cried in bed. He cried and cried until he was out of tears. When the rest of the four came by they saw how terrible Danny looks.

But when he showed them what Clock work sent to Danny. Tears of sorrow turned into tears of rage.

Danny asked Chester if he thinks Mutt and his friends could help.

To Chester he asked Danny for what. The answer that Danny gave them wasn't what they were expecting.

"Barricade the doors of the school to prevent the teachers from stopping the fight" asks Danny.

Chester looks at Timmy and nods. With the two leaving to ask Mutt. Danny turns to Tootie and Chloe asking for their help with something. Giving them an explanation of what he is planning to do.

Both girls nod wanting to help.

~Tuesday Casper High~

Danny slowly walks towards the school. When teachers saw him they gave him their condolences. Danny thanking them and soon found Chester, Timmy was talking to Mutt who has at least a dozen friends with him.

Seeing Chloe and Tootie arriving. Danny nods to everyone.

"Hey" only a whisper comes from him.

Mutt walks forward and nods to Danny. "Tell us what we need to do. It will be done."

"Thanks. Lunch time. Tad, Chad, Francis and Remy. The beating of their lives. I will take Trixie and Veronica's diary. Give them to Tootie and Chloe who will make an announcement on the loudspeaker. Reading from their diaries."

Both girls nods.

Mutt jaw hits the floor. Seeing how vengeful Danny is. "Despicable, crude and brilliant. You're someone who should never be crossed." The rest of Mutt's friends nod seeing what kind of person Danny is.

"Also. Dennis spoke to me this morning. Half the team wants them out. Meaning they do not want to get involved but I think I can convince them to help us." spoke Chester.

Everyone hearing this nods. Danny nods. "Do it" As he reaches for the necklace around his neck he gives it a tight squeeze.

With the group leaving and starting their day. The whole school is whispering. Whispering to what happened to Amber. As everyone sees, Timmy along side with Tootie, Chester standing besides Chloe and Danny. With Danny of course being the leader.

As the day continues to go by, Danny just sits in class and waits. Seeing Remy grinning at him, Danny took a few deep breaths trying to control his obsession and the only way he was able to control it. He would give a gentle squeeze of the necklace around his neck to calm him down.

~Lunch time~

As the day goes soon lunch as arrive and the plan starts. Danny walks to Trixie locker and seeing no one around him. He phases his hand through the locker pulling out her diary. Going to Veronica locker he does the same thing pulling out the diary. Walking towards to one of the clubs.

Tootie and Chloe nods while a.v club member sighs. He hates the A lister's and when they came to him telling him what they are planning to do. "Once I leave. I don't know anything. I was never here."

Danny nods. Giving the girls the diaries. Three of Mutt friends stood by the door. "Break into three groups. Two other clubs have p.a systems. Make them check this one last." They all nod and leave. As Danny is about to leave he sees the girls open their mouth to say something to him.

"Danny. Make him pay." said Tootie.

"Very" added Chloe.

Danny nods. "I will."

Walking towards the cafeteria he sees Mutt. "We got two people from the football team at the other exit. We will stop the teachers. The rest of the players will stop them from leaving."

Danny nods. Hearing the p.a system go on. Danny walks into the cafeteria. Seeing Remy laughing and making faces. Danny narrows his eyes on the group slowly walking towards them.

"Casper high this is Tootie speaking from one of the clubs. We have something here for everyone to hear."

"Chloe here. Yes we do. So please sit back and listen history is going to be made" said Chloe.

All the students wonder what is going on. Principal Geraldine has a bad feeling looking at her teacher staff they all started to move to find where the girls are hiding.

"Remy" both girls said his name. As everyone looks up the p.a system. Chloe started to talk.

"Got to thank Trixie. She wrote down a lot of things in her diary. The fire that you started at the movie theater months ago. You know the one. The one where Danny and Amber had their first date."

"Also don't forget the fire that you cause to the gym last year. The very same gym we couldn't have our junior prom. You can thank Veronica for that info she put in her diary."

All eyes are on Trixie and Veronica. Both their faces pale hearing who has their diaries but also reading from it. Remy glares at the two. Wondering what possessed both girls to put that in their diaries.

Tootie voice got dark. "But you Remy are the worse. You are the reason why the Amber is gone. Along with Francis, Tad and Chad." Her voice takes on a biting tone, taking a deep breath trying to control her anger. "You three followed what Remy did. Breaking into Amber home."

Chloe growled in the p.a system. "It's all in Veronica's dairy. Stating that if you can't have Amber. No one should. You broke into her home trashed her room, ripped pages from her diary. Seeing that you couldn't handle the truth."

"The truth that Amber choose Danny instead of slime ball like you." said Tootie.

"Did it hurt you to know?" Chloe mocks "That you're chances with her were all gone?" She adds and everyone can hear how she's practically dripping with anger.

Tootie continues from there "You decided to burn her along with her family to the ground. But you had the nerve to call Amber's father to threaten him that Danny and Amber are together. You called him on junior prom telling Amber's father that Danny beat four students on school grounds. Which that never happened until now."

"You are no man, Remy. You are a child. No woman on this planet thinks you are great. But know one thing you said to Amber father was true. Danny will beat you four on school grounds." added Chloe.

 **"REMY"** everyone turns to Danny screaming his name. Danny charge towards the blonde tackling him and picking him off the ground he slams Remy against the wall. Danny punching Remy in the stomach making Remy keen over in pain. Grabbing a chunk of his hair, Danny punches Remy in the face and as he is about to go for another punch.

Francis grabs Danny from behind and tosses him over his body. Danny kick flips in the air and lands on the table sliding. Turning to Francis he starts to run towards the large pale boy. Jumping forward he kicks the large teen in the chest sending him backwards to the ground.

Danny lands on the ground and does a kip up. Landing on his feet he gets punched in the face by Chad. Danny narrows his eyes on him, spitting the blood on the ground. He punches Chad in the chest with his knuckles, making him step back. He kicks him in the knee cap hard making him drop onto his knee.

Before Danny punches him, Tad uses the plastic tray hitting Danny in the back of the head. Holding the tray in his hands he sees Danny grabbing the tray from him and slams the tray hard on Tad head snapping into two.

As Tad grabs his head in pain, Danny knees him in the stomach making him Tad fall on his knees. Remy screams and quickly punches Danny in the a back.

With his fist firmly connects to Danny back, Remy stands there confuse. Seeing Danny turn around glaring at him. "Can you ever be a man and attack from the front instead from the back?" hiss Danny. Grabbing Remy hand, Danny quickly twists it and pushes Remy to the wall. "I guess I'm going to break that arm again."

Everyone heard a loud snap and pop. Many students cringe. The seniors and other students who saw Danny fight at the corn field were rooting for him. The freshmen in the cafeteria are in shock to see such a fight happen. Some stood on top of the tables watching the fight. Others circle around the five students fighting.

Tootie and Chloe are reading pages from Trixie and Veronica diary. Seeing that the girls wrote down what the boys have done since freshman year. Many students got together to form a giant ring.

The football team all stood by making sure no one got between Danny and his victims.

Danny in a quick motion throws Remy onto the ground who holds his limp arm.

"Got you" shouted Francis. Quickly bear hugging Danny he starts to chuckle and squeeze Danny. "It's no use I'm going to pop you like a zit..heheahha" as he chuckles.

Danny feels it harder to breath. "GET OFF" head butting the pale teen hard on his nose. Everyone heard a loud scrunch. Francis drops Danny on the ground while he holds his broken and bleeding nose.

"Ahh my nose!" Francis is holding his nose, trying to shake the pain he stumbles back.

Students wince seeing a piece of bone sticking out.

"AHH" Chad quickly spears tackle Danny on the ground but he rolls with Chad and now, Danny is on top of him. Danny punches him in the face, grabbing one of his hands he twists Chad wrist and breaks it.

Everyone sees the wrist bent backwards.

Francis grabs Danny shirt pulling him up from Chad and throwing him to the ground. As Danny shakes his head he rolls in a ball and quickly swipes Francis feet making him fall on top of Chad.

Remy who is finally back on his feet struggles to find a way out. Turning to Danny seeing Tad being punch in to stomach making him drop on the ground pass out. He sees Chad on the ground with Francis on top of him both pass out.

"Remy" hiss Danny. Slowly walking to Remy position he glares at him "WHY" demanded Danny. Grabbing him by the collar and off the ground.

Remy glares at him. He glares at everyone around him. "YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Spitting some blood on the ground "She was mine for the taking no one else's!"

Danny narrows his eyes. Everyone is watching and screaming. Danny is hearing the doors trying to get open. "The next place you are going it's not going to be another high school." Danny drops Remy on the ground and turns his back on him.

As Danny takes two steps, Remy starts to chuckle. "The war is over and I won." chuckles Remy. Walking towards Danny gloating. The last thing Remy saw was a fist coming from Danny when his back is turned knocking him out.

Danny swung his fist backwards as his back is facing Remy knocking him out cold. Who flew back landing on the back on the cafeteria floor. Sucker Punch. Some students wince. They heard a crunch coming from Remy nose. Seeing the blood. Everyone stood there shocked.

Soon the doors are broken open by teachers and when they pushed the students out of the way. Principal Geraldine is shocked at the scene. But that's the least of her worries. The police arrive and when they entered the school. Someone called the police with evidence of Amber's murder.

Tootie and Chloe handed Deputy Gordon Trixie and Veronica diaries...

The deputy chief is stunned. Flipping pages he found a passage that Remy called the police Friday...

~Wednesday Amber's Funeral~

Danny is standing in the front along with Chester, Timmy , Tootie and Chloe. Mutt is behind him along with some friends of theirs from school. There parent's understood why they missed school today.

When students told their parents what happened at school a emergency P.T.A meeting was called. Principal Geraldine and Deputy Gordon told them what happen in the cafeteria. The evidence was clear from Trixie and Veronica diaries.

The fire from the movie theater a few months back. The fire from the gym by Remy along with the help of Francis or Tad and Chad. The music room being broken into while instruments were stolen or damage.

But the biggest breaker was in Trixie's Diary stating Remy made the fake call to get Danny out of the way on Friday.

To say parents are shock but even more shocked that six students cause this mess. The parent's of Remy, Francis, Tad, Chad and Veronica and Trixie are ashamed what their children have been doing.

When parents were told what Danny did. Many of them are shock of the extreme length he went for. But with a lot of evidence against the six former students of Casper high. And the death of a student many wonder was it still enough.

They were arrested and will be moved to a juvenile facility where they will be trailed as adults in a few months. As Amber parents say there farewell, Lisa, Amber little sisters points to Danny who nods.

As he walks towards the front he takes a deep breath. "Many of you have probably heard what happened yesterday." Chester, Timmy along with Tootie and others stood behind Danny.

Many adults nods and mothers all nodding at Danny. Many of them are proud that a young man would go that far for the person he loves. The fathers are shock but proud that a young man did this for the one he loves.

"When I found out on Sunday morning that Amber died. I cried like a baby." letting out a chuckle he wipes a tear from his eye. "I cried and cried, I sat there and cried. I sat there thinking why and how did this happen. When Chief deputy Gordon told me what happen on Sunday. I needed answers. I wanted those answers."

Danny pause and took a deep breath. "What I found out made me angry. I refuse to stand by and do nothing."

Tootie walk forward "It made us all angry. This should have never happen. Instead everyone gossip about the neighbors children and ignoring their children that their children cause this pain".

Chloe stood by Tootie "We lost friend. A girlfriend. A comrade."

Danny turns to the McLains and nods "I lost my best friend. My girlfriend and the woman I love. A piece of my heart went with her in that fire but also her life. I will never find someone so remarkable like her in my life time."

Both parents look down. Remembering the night Amber told them the same thing.

With the funeral coming to an end. Danny notices a man wearing a military uniform. Seeing Lisa dragging him "Danny". Excusing himself he walks towards, Lisa and a older male. "This is my big brother Michael. Michael this is Danny, Amber's boyfriend."

"Nice to finally met you" smile Danny.

"Call me Mike and you as well. Amber wrote about you. Saying you are a amazing guy. Hearing that speech but also heard what you did for my little sister, I don't know how I can thank you." said Mike.

When he got the call from his mother he took the next flight back home. When he arrived at his uncle home he was told the details. His father apologize to him which shocked him but he understood. Mike wanted more answers to how this happened. When he went out calling old friends who have younger siblings. He was shock to hear what Amber's boyfriend, Danny Dunbroch did.

He found out what has been happening to his little sister. But was happy that Danny stood by her and protected her and was there for her. He heard his friends younger siblings to what kind of guy Danny is.

"Just take care of your family. That's what Amber would have wanted." smile Danny.

Mike nods "I will. I heard that you are moving back to Wisconsin this Friday?"

Danny nods "Yea I convince my parents a few weeks ago to let me stay here for the rest of the year. But I can't. Everything here reminds me.." Danny stops talking and sighs.

"I know. I understand. I heard Gordon got promoted. Commissioner now".

Danny nods after everything that has happen but also looking into McLain home fire. Finding the door broken into made the difference in everything. If he didn't find it. They would label it as a accidental fire.

"Yea. He says I'm clear. That their parents won't press charges on me. He got my statement and those six are going away for a long time. Almost thirty maybe forty years behind bars" mutter Danny.

Mike hearing the disappoint in his voice. Placing his hand on his shoulder he understands. It will not be enough.

"Daniel" turning around to see Amber father. Ever since his daughter death he hasn't been the same. "I'm sorry for-".

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry. You loved Amber and she knew you loved her. I only wanted her to be happy" smile Danny. Sticking his hand out, James nods and gives a firm handshake to Danny.

"Good luck on your future endeavors" said James.

~FRIDAY Ghost Zone.~

Danny said his goodbyes to everyone. With one last goodbye to Glady. He transforms and heads towards the portal that Clock work made for him to come home.

Flying into Clockwork tower. He enters the building and soon walks towards the stairs but hears yelling. Wondering what is going on. He never heard Clockwork yell. He is so relax and patient.

"I REFUSE" roar Clock work. Danny never heard Clockwork scream again. He is always calm and collect and sometimes gets his point across in a serious tone.

"You traitors. To go to the Grand Observant". Once Danny reach the stairs he saw the Grand Observant glaring at three Observants. "Do you know how important this is to the time line" shouted the Observant.

Clockwork takes a deep breath and soon his scythe is in his hands.

"The grand Observant states the halfa must not remember the events of his time trip. Are you refusing this order from him Clockwork?" said the first Observant. Seeing how difficult this is going to be.

"You forget your place keeper." said the second.

The third blinks "We can replace you remember that."

"I very much refuse to do that. I watch over time, no one else can but you can try and we know you will cause the timeline to be unstable. Daniel is my apprentice my responsibility. All you do is argue and complain." hiss Clock work. Pointing at the three he glares them.

"What is going on here?" demands Danny. Walking towards the group he moves his bag to the side and looks at the small three Observants. Turning to the grand Observant who sighs. Danny turns to Clock work who has been his biggest support.

"Clockwork? Tell me what is going on?" ask Danny.

It's been a rough week for Danny. He is exhausted and wants to head back home to sleep. Instead he walks into a fight almost breaking out in Clockwork tower no less. But also sees Clockwork ready to have a fight as well.

"They want me to seal your memories of this trip. Almost everything that has happen sealed away. I refuse." stated Clock work. Glaring at the three eyeball ghosts.

The high Observant floats towards the smaller Observant "You forget you three. That you did not mention every detail of Daniels battles. So do not forget that you are in trouble with me. I will deal with the grand Observant in my own way."

"Clockwork. I must leave good luck" said the grand Observant. Leaving the tower he hopes everything will be fine. Creating a portal that is yellow he glares at the three Observant.

The three small Observant gulps. Seeing they didn't put everything down. They talk to each other and nod. As they turn to Clockwork seeing him ready to fight them. They turn to Danny and back to each other.

"Then we will place it ourselves." said the Observants at the same time.

Clockwork narrows his eyes dangerously on them. "No" dangerously whispering at them.

"Than you will be replace by someone who-"

"Enough!" shouts Danny. Glaring at the three he walks forward and looks at Clockwork. "You know what I'm going to ask. Tell me?" pleaded Danny. Hoping to get an answer from Clockwork Danny looks to him for hope.

For once Clockwork doesn't know. This is a feeling he hasn't felt in a very long time. A feeling of uncertainty that the master of time doesn't know what to do or say. Making him question his ability but also himself.

Clockwork sighs.

"I don't know. For the first time in my existence, Daniel I don't know. If you do this. I don't know what will happen. When Ember came to the ghost zone all those years ago. She did not have any memory of her past or who she was. Even today she doesn't have any memory. Why? I do not know. I been looking into it ever since you met her human counter part."

"I can not find out why. Why her ghost doesn't remember you at all or her past. Of all the ghosts in the ghost zone Ember maybe the only one who doesn't remember anything of her past. Other ghost have relapse or dreams. But Ember doesn't. It's as something has taken it from her." stated Clockwork.

Danny stood there. Nodding his head. Looking down he thinks back about Amber. Thinking the first day he met her but also learning the truth from Clockwork and the grand Observant to what happened to Ember. He refuses to forget about her. Giving the necklace a gentle squeeze he looks at Clockwork.

But he can't let Clockwork be replace. Closing his eyes he remembers Amber telling him that Clockwork sent him to her. That she trusts Clockwork because he sent Danny to her.

Turning to Observants Danny nods "Do your damn seal or stupid spell already."

Clockwork eyes widen to hear this. "Daniel please you don't know what you are doing. I might not understand it. I know it hurts but if you do this. Those memories back will cause you pain every time you think about her." pleads Clockwork.

Trying to reason with his apprentice. He sees the three Observants circle Danny. As Danny turns to Clockwork giving him a smile.

"Amber believes and trusts you. So do I" smile Danny.

Clockwork can only watch as the three Observant place a hand on Danny head muttering some incantation spell. As Danny drops the bag on the floor he feels his skull about to burst.

"AHH" screaming in pain. Danny grabs his head feeling some memories slipping away. Shaking his head he hears Amber voice but also a memory of her talking to him "When it's my time. I won't be scared. Because I know I will see you."

"Amber" whisper Danny. Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath and controls what he feels inside of him.

The three Observant finished the spell. But Clockwork sees their shock reactions. Turning to Danny he sees his apprentice losing some memories of Amber and himself together. The information of Amber being Ember ghost is slowly gone. Other memories gone as well how much only Danny knows. Perhaps no way to return and a future left in the dark?

"He is suppressing the incantation spell. How?." All three stare at Danny who is pushing the spell back. But some memories are still seal as each Observant looks at each other hoping it doesn't break.

"His will. Daniel has a impenetrable will. You thought it would be easy but it will not." smirks Clockwork. Watching the three Observant talk among themselves they turn to Clock work.

"For now you are still the time master." said the second.

Clockwork rolls his eyes and watches the three Observant leave through the door. Turning back to Danny who is slowly getting up he grabs his phone from the bag and goes back to his human form. Pushing the recording button he looks at himself in the recording.

"Don't forget Amber. Do not. She is out there. Look for her. Wait for her. She is the best thing that has happen to me...to us. Do not forget. Remember...Amber" Danny closes the phone ending the recording and soon passes out.

Danny wakes up an hour later. Grabbing his head he looks around to see Clockwork looking at time streams.

"Remind me the next time I see those three. I encase them in a block of ice" mutter Danny. Shaking his head feeling a huge migraine he sees Clock work chuckling.

"I'll take up that offer and we will drop them off in the north pole for safe keeping" looking at the time streams. He sighs shaking his head he can't see what will happen. 'I need time to collect my thoughts'.

"I like that" said Danny. Cracking his neck he looks at Clockwork "I believe in her. She believes in you. I can see her face. Her smile. I'm trying to remember our times together. It's there and I refuse to lose them."

Clockwork floats down to Danny turning to his middle age form. "I promise you Daniel. Things will be right."

"I know." smiles Danny. Transforming into his ghost form he flies out of tower and straight home.

Clockwork can only watch. Taking a deep breath he extends his arm out in anger and everything around him is sent crashing to the walls. Clocks are smashed others fall on the floor.

"This isn't over" said Clock work.

~Fenton works~

Once at the portal he turns invisible and intangible and headed outside to the alley. Transforming back to Fenton. He walks towards the stairs and sighs walking inside the home.

"Hello anyone home. Mom, Dad or Jazz, anyone?" walking to the kitchen. He saw his parents down stairs when he came through the ghost portal. Jazz he has no clue.

"Down here Danny" said Maddie.

"Up here Danny" said Jazz.

Danny rolls his eyes and places the large duffel bag on the kitchen table. Opening the fridge grabbing some juice he grabs a cup. Hearing his parents coming up and sister coming down.

"Sweetie why didn't you call us. We would have picked you up form the air...Danny?" said Maddie. Standing there shock to see her son pouring a cup of juice.

Jack wonders what's wrong "Something the matter Mads you seem you just saw a... DANNY?"

Jazz is walking down wondering why her parents scream Danny name. "What's going on whats wrong wi...DANNY".

"What! Why is everyone screaming my name. Yes I'm pouring a cup of juice for myself does anyone else want one. I took an earlier flight home. Took a cab here it's no big deal" said Danny.

Wondering why his family is blinking at him he sees Jazz walking to Danny and stares at him.

"What Jazz. You're giving me a weird look like mom and dad" staring at his sister seeing Jazz pout. "What's wrong now? sigh Danny.

"This isn't fair. I'm suppose to be the older sibling. When did you get taller than me" whining like a child she turns to her parents who are shock. "Do something about it, this isn't fair. Everyone is going to think I'm the youngest."

Danny rolls his eyes and face palms. "Really that's what you're worried about. No hug?" shaking his head.

Jazz folds her arms and closes her eyes looking away. "No. Not until I'm taller than you."

Danny chuckles and hugs his sister making her giggle. "Yea welcome back" giggle Jazz.

Jack threw both hands in the air "Danny boy look at you" slapping his son's back. "Whoa" rubbing his hand and looks at his son. "You been working out?"

Danny chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Yea. Spent a lot of time in the gym at astronaut camp. Needed to build some muscle to use some equipment but also ride it them as well."

Maddie giggles and gives Danny a quick hug "My little boy is becoming a man." Seeing Danny for the first time in a month. "Look how handsome you gotten and tall."

Danny blushes "Thanks mom. So anything new?" ask Danny.

Jack smiles and so does Maddie.

"Well we got pictures from your camp". Maddie went to get them. Danny raises an eye while Jazz did the same thing. "A councilor name Clockwork? Strange name."

Danny flinches he chuckles nervously. Trying to come up with something he takes a deep breath and remains calm. "It's his nickname. He makes sure everyone is on schedule and on time. Trust me. It's his sacred duty."

"Ahh clever. Well we got a letter here and pictures as well. You helped a little girl who got hurt and stayed with her until her sister came to make sure she was alright. That you took command of the situation and carried her to the infirmary and stayed with her" said Maddie.

Showing a letter she smiles at Danny proud he did that.

As she shows the pictures to Danny, Jack and Jazz looks over his shoulder to see a girl. Not just any girl she has light brown auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head, two locks of hair framing her face. He stares at her eyes the perfect green emerald eyes that seem to glow.

"Amberlyn" whispering her full name. Danny remembers when she first told her full name. Checking the next picture Danny smiles to see her smile.

As Maddie sees the picture she passes the next picture to Danny "They came yesterday."

Seeing the next picture and passes the next one to Danny who nods and smiles at them.

Both Jack and Jazz are shock to see Danny smiling with the girl in the picture. The next one made Danny blush. Seeing its a picture of him and Amber kissing outside near a lake. Danny knows it to be Chloe parent's lake house. Seeing Clockwork sent pictures to his parents for prof.

"Wow" said Jack seeing his son kissing a girl on the lips. The next picture shows them smiling.

"No way." breathes Jazz. Seeing the next picture they see Amber grabbing Danny collar and kissing him on the lips.

"Oh my." smiles Maddie. Seeing the next picture both teens are holding each other and kissing.

Danny blushes and slaps his his forehead. "Remind me to email Clockwork later."

"Wait she was the one who picked up your phone." said Jazz. Danny nods. Jazz takes a picture she looks at her and than back to Danny. "Wow. You two seem very close in these pictures".

Jack grins and slaps Danny back "Atta-boy, Danny. Use that Fenton charm."

"I got to say Danny. She is a beautiful girl." giggles Maddie.

Jazz nods "Yup and for her to choose you little brother. I'm impressed."

Danny rolls his eyes at his family. "Gee thanks for the moral support guys. Family sure knows how to kick you down a bit." He grumbles but the smile is clear on his lips so everyone know he's only joking.

Everyone laughs. "So it seems you had an interesting summer." smiles Maddie. "Especially with a girl no less." teasing her son a bit. She is staring at her not so little boy.

"Yea, you can say that. We kind of went out a few times from camp. Some of the councilors were impressed of me taking charge. They asked me to chaperone some of the younger kids. Since Amber was there at another camp as well. It worked out." said Danny.

"Well that's great. You still have plenty of summer time left." said Jack.

Danny nods "Oh you think we can go clothes shopping? I need to buy some clothes. Most of them don't fit me. But I need to make a trip to the comic book store. Found some old baseball cards, comics and autograph balls at a garage sale. Want to check their worth."

Which was kind of true. Danny did buy some stuff from garage sales from the seventies.

"Of course honey. How about we leave in an hour?" said the matriarch of the family.

Danny nods "I'll be in my room."

Danny heads towards the stairs with Jazz behind him. As the two reach his room he sighs and looks at some of the pictures. Putting some on his wall near his computer.

"Amber." whispering her name. He closes his eyes and a tear slips down.

Jazz looks at Danny and sees his frown. "Something wrong?" ask Jazz. Seeing Danny stare at the picture "Danny she lives in another time era it would-"

"She died." said Danny. Staring at his sister he grabs the bridge of his nose in pain. Memories of her coming to him "In a fire. I couldn't save her. I love her Jazz. She is out there. Her ghost is out there" whispering the last sentence.

Jazz remained silent to hear this. Seeing Danny nod he tells her what happened an hour ago at Clockwork tower. He showed her the video he made. To say Jazz was upset but also angry at the master of time. Seeing they been talking for an hour.

"Danny. Are you ready?"

"Yea mom give me a second." shouting from his room. He glances at Jazz seeing she's been thinking on what Danny has told her but said. "Let's talk later"

"Yea later" said Jazz. Walking with Danny down stairs. She watches her parents and Danny leave. Taking a deep breath she walks to the basement. "You better have a better reason, Clockwork."

Danny's keeper wants answers.

~Clockwork Tower.~

Jazz really pushed the specter speeder to the max. Once at the tower she slams the door open and walks inside stomping her feet. As she starts to go up the stairs. She stops to see a few ghost groaning in pain.

"What happen here?" demanded Jazz. Staring at a ghost soldier he coughs.

"Clockwork is angry and he's training himself again. Trust me you don't want to go up there." groaning a bit.

Jazz raises an eye and sees about a dozen ghost being thrown around the tower like rag dolls. Jazz huff as she walks up the stairs she reaches the top to see Clockwork fighting four ghost at the same time. But what caught her attention was the many clocks shattered glass and broken all around.

The four ghost looks at Jazz. "Break time? Please…" Almost begging.

Clockwork nods and with a flick of his wrist he sends all four ghost away from his scythe. Turning around he sees Jazz standing there with her arms cross.

"I cannot tell you. If I view the time stream. They will know. For Danny's sake and Amber. I can't, not yet. But you can. The tea I gave you weeks ago will allow you to see the time stream. They won't be able to see you. Only a few weeks you will ..." Clockwork narrow his eyes on her and his voice got serious.

Jazz narrows her eyes on the master of time and nods understanding what he is saying. Seeing him turn to his baby form.

"What you see will determine the outcome of Daniel's future and life. The decisions you make along the way will impact him greatly." Clockwork points to the time stream.

Jazz walks towards to a fountain. As she looks into it. "Danny said her name. Amber." Looking at the fountain of water she sees Danny and Amber in the past smiling and holding each other hands.

Then it changed to a future.

"This is the first possible future" said Clock work. Standing far from the fountain he turns his back on it and waits.

Jazz stares into the fountain and sees events play out. Seeing Danny ignoring everyone and doing things on his own, Jazz sees Danny looking more and more sad. Seeing him fighting some figure in the ghost zone who is has a stone of some sort in a glass tube in his hand who is beating Danny mercifully.

Jazz looks at Clock work he raises his hand up stopping her from talking.

"I must not now. Love knows no time. Remember that." said Clockwork. Trying to make her understand. "You must continue."

Jazz nods as she looks down she sees the second possible future. Frowning a bit seeing what is happening with Sam, seeing her crush on her brother hasn't left but Danny doesn't return her feelings to her. Making things difficult for both teens. But she is happy that Tucker is there for him. Seeing Danny fight in the ghost zone she sees the same figure again holding a stone.

"The last." whisper Clockwork.

Jazz stares into the pool of water. Seeing Danny smiling and walking in a cemetery? She blinks wondering what is going on. Than a bright flash happens and Amber stands next to Danny? Who transforms into Danny Phantom while a figure is in the sky holding some sort of glowing stone. Amber walks forward and a circle of light engulf her.

"This doesn't make sense. I don't understand. The last one what happens to Amber the light around her midsection." said Jazz.

Looking at Clockwork he summons his scepter and moves the mirrors around. "You have to see everything from above the possible twist and turns. Not one after the other. That one event can change for the best or worse" explain Clock work.

Jazz sighs and rubs her temples. Looking at Clockwork seeing how difficult his job is she sighs.

"The best one is the last one. I saw him happy. I saw Amber there. But who is this person he is fighting?" ask Jazz.

Clockworks sighs. "All in time. I cannot reveal all."

Jazz nods. "I'm-"

"Don't apologize" interrupted Clockwork. Turning to the ghosts soldiers from different era's. "There will be a book once you get home. Please read it and train hard. Train with Danny and trust his allies. They will help you along the way."

Jazz nods. "Good luck." as she makes her way. She sees Clockwork nod to the soldiers who all groan.

~Fenton Works with Jazz~

Checking the time seeing it's half past three. She wonders what is going on with her parents and Danny. Reading the book that Clockwork sent to her she sighs and thinks about what she saw.

'How. But why she was there?' thought Jazz. Hearing the door she sees her parents and Danny walking in who is carrying a lot of clothing bags. Seeing her father carrying some bags too she raises an eye.

"Did you buy the whole guy's section?" ask Jazz.

Seeing Danny roll his eyes. "Sorry. The bank took longer and then we had to wait for Eddy at the comic book store." explains Danny. Placing the bags of clothes on the foot of the sofa. He grabs the rest of the clothes from his dad.

"Bank?" ask Jazz. Turning to her mother who nods. She sees her mother shock reaction. Looking at her father who has a blank look. "Dad what happen?"

"Ten thousand dollars for Adam West Cat kid lunch box. I mean. I remember the show when I was a kid it was funny. But to see it go that much at a online auction." shaking his head. The patriarch head of the family can't believe this.

"Wait what?" ask Jazz. "I thought you went clothes shopping and to the comic book store only. Why the bank?" wondering what is going on she looks to her family for answers.

Maddie sighs. "When we got to the comic book store. Danny pulls out comics, baseball cards, a few baseballs and a few other things. Eddy couldn't believe what he was seeing. So he called an expert to confirm it."

Jack groans wondering how this happen. Granted he has seen comics and baseball cards and other sports cards go for insane amount of money. But what he saw shocked him.

"He works on the other side of Amity park made it to the comic book store under a half hour new record. When he saw what was in front of him. He checked the signatures and once they were confirmed to be real. He offered Danny one million dollars for everything."

Jazz blinks and looks at Danny. Than to her father and back to Danny.

"Ok. I'm guess he took the offer?" confuse on what is the problem.

"No he didn't" answer Maddie. Rubbing her temples she sighs "Eddy told us how much each item was worth in auction. From what was sold over the last few years. Danny collection was graded mint ten. Meaning its worth is four maybe six times worth more what was sold before."

Danny walks into the living room giving a bottle of water to his mom and dad. Jazz looks at Danny shock he brought this back with him.

"Right. So what happen next?" ask Jazz. Looking at Danny he shrugs his shoulders. "You didn't take the million dollars!"

"Knew Eddy for years. So I asked him if I went with the expert to auction everything. He told me he gets thirty percent of ever item sold. Because of auction services and fees but to pay him as well. Plus he gave me offer that wasn't what it was worth. So I ask what about you. He won't get nothing because he doesn't own the items." Danny takes a sip of water.

Jazz stands there with her mouth open. Seeing both of her parents nods. She looks at Danny who continues.

"So I asked him if we auctioned it off under his license. He gets five percent for each item sold and him being a member and he only pays two percent. A total of seven percent" explain Danny.

"I understand that. But why the bank?" ask Jazz. "Why did you wait for Eddy at the bank."

Maddie throws the bottle to Jack who drinks it.

"Once it was confirmed by the expert he made phone calls lots of calls and so did Eddy. Once Eddy placed the first rookie baseball card I think his name was name McBat I don't remember or know. From hundred dollars it started and when a minute pass. It past over five thousand dollars. It wasn't even a signed one. A signed one started at ten thousand dollars within a minute it went to over ninety thousand dollars" explains Maddie.

She never seen anything like that happen before. Wondering who would spend that much on a card no less. But seeing people paying that type of money for a card no less.

Jazz jaw hit the floor. Turning to Danny who smiles.

"Don't get me started on the baseball. Signed by the whole team from Dimmsdale Losers. The year they beat the New York Bankee in the seventies." shouted Jack. "How does a ball fetch over a quarter million dollars?"

When he saw the listing price he thought no one would pay more than five hundred dollars. But after a few seconds he saw the bid go to twenty thousand than it double. All he can think is all for a baseball.

"W-what?" stutters Jazz. Staring at her mother. She sees Danny coming back down the stairs to bring the rest of his clothes up to his room.

"What?" shrugging his shoulders grabbing the rest of the bags."Going to take a shower. Tucker and Sam should be here within twenty minutes I should be ready by then." answer Danny. Seeing his mother nod and Jazz and his father not pay attention.

Jazz turns back to her mother who starts talking again.

"After all the items were auctioned off. I mean everything. Five baseballs. Three signed by the same team. Two from the general manager who was the worst player in dimmsdale losers. At least two dozen rookie cards signed and not signed. A lunch box. Some bright chin.. no wait that doesn't sounds right I think they were called crimson chin comics, Ultra lord and Crash Nebula funny names I know." Maddie stops talking.

Jacks begins to talk and shake his head.

"Eight million and seven hundred thousand dollars. Just shy under nine million. That's after what Eddie got" answer Jack. Reminding what Eddie got "He was happy. Said he can finally pay off the mortgage of his store and home he was thrilled." laugh Jack.

Jazz said nothing. She has nothing to say.

"And after all that. Danny wanted us to have million dollars. We told Danny we are doing fine we don't need the money. But he argued with us with you going to college or a bigger school. He wanted to make sure you got what you wanted but for us to be fine and told us put it away for a rainy day. We agree but only half." said Maddie.

Jack nods "I know we been on his case with school. Missing curfew and being late. But seeing what he wanted to do. I think we did a good job teaching Danny the values of life, Mads."

Maddie nods. "I think this summer changed him. I mean look at him. He's more confident. More relaxed but also more open. Hate to admit this but it took a girl like Amber to make this change in my little boy." almost crying thinking of her little boy.

Jack chuckles "Well. Look at the bright side. He still has that Fenton charm."

Hearing the door "It's open." said Maddie.

Seeing Tucker and Sam walking in. Both teens grew taller.

"Tucker, Sam it's good to see you two. How has your summer been?" ask Maddie. Wondering what her son two best friends have been up to. She sighs and thinks about her son more and more now.

"It's been good. Finally back home away from my parents." said Sam. Rolling her eyes going to Europe was fun but not fun when her parents try to make her do things she didn't want to.

"Seeing my grandparents was great. They even have wifi." smile Tucker. Making everyone chuckle "Where's Danny? We got his text." asked Tucker.

"Probably in his room trying to call that girl Amber." chuckle Jack. Not paying attention to what Danny said earlier. Maddie rolls her eyes and hits her husband in the arm playfully. "What? You should have seen Danny stare at those pictures. He could have burned a hole through them."

"What girl. Whose Amber?" ask Sam. Narrowing her eyes at the staircase. She wonders what is going on she doesn't know any Amber. She hasn't talk to Danny since he left.

Jazz rolls her eyes. Seeing that Sam is jealous but she thinks back what she saw on the fountain. Letting out a sigh she looks at Tucker who rolls his eyes.

"Come on Sam lets go see Danny. I want to see how this girl Amber looks like. From the way he spoke about her. I'm curious." said Tucker.

Jack chuckles "Ahh it's good to see the Fenton charm work it's magic."

Sam followed Tucker and stomps her feet "Wait. You knew about this girl and didn't tell me. Why?" demanded Sam.

Tucker rolls his eyes "I been his best friend since Pre-k. Besides it's guy talk something we can't talk around with you or tell you." While both best friends reach the top of the staircase. Maddie watching this soon remembers what Danny said.

"Wait Tucker, Sam I don't think-" Maddie tries to stop them but it was too late.

Sam opens Danny door and with Tucker behind her they both see Danny in his boxers. Sam stares at Danny seeing how tall he got but also how muscular he has gotten as well. She looks at him and his chest seeing his abs she looks down to the rest of him and than back up again.

Tucker just blink and took a step back seeing how bad this is going to get.

When Danny heard the door open he turns around and see Sam there while Tucker behind her. Seeing Sam stare at him he grabs a shirt and throws it at her.

"I'M CHANGING HERE AND DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK FIRST?!" screams Danny.

Sam quickly closes the door. Her face is red. Looking at the top of the staircase seeing Jazz and Danny parents coming up.

"What's going on here?" ask Maddie.

Danny walks out of his room with pants on. Putting a shirt over his head his family sees his muscle's on his body. "The hell Sam. Next time knock, I just finished taking a shower." Seeing everyone blink at him "What?".

"How much exercise have you been doing to get those on you?" wondering what kind of regimen Danny is on. "Sheesh. I go to the Blind boxer gym once a month to stay in shape."

Danny rolls his eyes. "Well Dad when you run everyday to school and carry all these textbooks you tend to build some muscles." In short it's not a total lie but a truth.

Tucker snorted "Don't forget all the equipment as well."

"That too" high five Tucker "It's good to see you Tuck and thanks for the advice again."

If it wasn't for Tucker, Danny would never took that leap but also he would have never fallen for Amber.

"Anytime and I don't mean it literally. I heard you got a picture. Been dying to see what she looks like. The girl that finally made Danny to use the Fenton charm on her. But also to see the type of girl you like. I know you're picky dude but dam"

Danny rolls his eyes and walks into his room. With Tucker and Sam behind him. Danny grabs a picture of him and Amber smiling at the camera.

Sam was the first to see the picture and rolls her eyes. "Really a light red headed ginger? They aren't really all that special."

Hearing coughing from behind she sees Jazz and Maddie smile too sweetly at Sam making her nervous a bit. Seeing what she said about redheads.

"What's wrong with redheads?" Ask both female Fentons at the same time.

Jack slowly walk away knowing that voice when it comes from his wife but to see it from his daughter to. Looking at the teens he burst running and screams down the hall.

"You're on your own son. Good luck".

Danny rolls his eyes.

"Danny you sly dog. You dated that for the summer. Dude she's like a nine. I knew you were picky but dude you choose well" seeing more pictures of his best friend and his girlfriend. He comes to a picture of him kissing Amber on the lips. "Way to go. You even french kissed her." laughing at the picture.

Danny took the picture from Tucker hands. Maddie looks shock she has seen the pictures before but she didn't expect that one. Jazz rolls her eyes on them.

"Typical men" said Jazz.

"What! Let me see it" demanded Sam angry. Snatching the pictures from Danny hands. Sam eye started to twitch and she started to take some deep breaths. As she sees the next picture after another she looks at Danny about to ask who the girl is. But before she does the look that Danny gives to her narrowing his eyes making her shrink a bit.

She wasn't expecting to get a look like that from Danny. Watching him gently taking the pictures from her hand. "I appreciate if you don't ruin this picture Sam."

"Sorry." mumbling to herself.

Tucker sighs "Nasty burger anyone?"

And Cut


	14. Feelings that will not go away

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot..

Fenton works, a few days later, 5 am

Slamming his hand on the alarm clock. Danny groans and rubs the sleep from his eyes. It's been a few days since he came back home.

When he returned back home and his family getting over the shock reaction of his growth. And his best friends also getting over their shock reactions of Danny new appearances. But also ignoring Sam jealous streak as well. Danny groans wondering how late he should be patrolling again.

Going to the bathroom for his morning routine. He walks back to his room and yawns. Sitting on the floor he sits cross-legged and begins to take some breaths and thinks about the events that have passed. With each breath in and out slowly mediating.

Opening his eye he sees its half past five.

Nodding he begins to do the set of sit up, pull-ups and the squats. Seeing he has been doing this for almost six months in a different time era. He is happy Clockwork took the weights off his body. After three months having them on and finding out from Matt. That Clockwork put the weights on a total one fifty hundred pounds. Seeing that their were days he felt really sore.

As Danny continues to take a small breath to exercise. He thinks back at everything he has done to reach the point he is at now. Getting up he walks to the dresser and grabs some shorts, socks, and shirt.

"Time for a run"

* * *

Later

Opening the front door and walking in the house he yawns and rubs his neck. Walking into the kitchen he pushes the button for the coffee pot. Wanting some hot water. He hears someone coming down the stairs.

"Danny?"

"Morning mom" Danny said cracking his neck. He grabbed a tea bag and poured hot water into the cup. Slowly dipping the tea he grabbed the honey and ginger and pours it in his cup. Taking a sip he sighs happily. Seeing his mother stare at him "What?".

"You're drinking tea?". She can't remember a time when Danny drank tea at all. Wondering where did this change come from.

"I know. I had tea before. Just never woke up early to make any. Always got some heading to school or at school" said Danny.

Maddie looks at her son and nods. Walking to the coffee pot she stops and looks at Danny.

"What is that smell?" Maddie said covering her nose and waving her hand trying to move the body order away.

Danny rubs the back of his head and chuckles "Sorry didn't shower yesterday. I usually wake up early today to exercise. I'll take a shower after I'm done with my breakfast". Cracking a few eggs on the side of the bowl. He begins to stir it and throws some spinach into the egg.

Maddie blinks and watches her son making spinach and eggs. She can't remember the last time her son ever made a somewhat healthy breakfast. Sitting down drinking her coffee. She watches her son cook and drinking his tea.

"So how was camp?" Maddie said breaking the ice.

Danny blinks and shrugs his shoulders. He's been to camp before and he loved astronaut camp allot before. Grabbing a plate he places the eggs on it and walks to the table. Sitting across from his mother.

"It was great. Made some friends and met an extraordinary girl of a lifetime" Danny said with a smile. Thinking about Chester, Timmy along with Tootie and Chloe his mind continues to think about Amber.

Maddie sits there nods. She has seen those pictures of him and Amber but thinking about them for the past few days since Danny has come back but also Tucker pointing out what Danny did.

"Well I'm for one glad you enjoyed yourself" sipping her coffee she watches Danny eating his breakfast and circling a few places on the newspaper. "So what kind of girl is she?".

Danny smiles thinking about Amber. "Sweet. Loving. Caring she loves rock music like Led, AC, Rolling. Joan all those classics. She plays the electric guitar heck she even got me playing my guitar again".

Maddie's eyes widen to hear this. She hasn't heard Danny play his guitar for almost two years maybe three. Jazz plays once a while but she remembers a time when her son would play every night. When he wasn't with Sam or Tucker he would play all the time practicing. But that all change two years.

"Sounds like you really connected with her" smile Maddie. Wondering who this girl is but also how did she capture her son's heart.

Danny nods and looks at his mom. "I really felt something with her. Something I never felt before. I mean you saw the pictures. Not even some of the fake out make outs I had with Sam was anything like that" whispering and thinking about it.

Danny stares at his food. "Every time we talk or stare at the night sky. We talk about anything that we did or about ourselves or our family. Sometimes we just talk all night sometimes losing track of time and falling asleep outside in each other arms".

Danny blushes and thinks back on the night on the couch. Letting out a breath he sees his mother shock reaction. Rubbing the back of his head nervously he comes up with something.

"Yea. Clockwork the head council and chaperone. Gave us a long lecture. A very long stern lecture and chewed us out" Danny shiver while his mother saw the shiver. Seeing that the council spoke to both teens. "Stern lecture that was more of chew out," said Danny. Which is kind of true seeing Clockwork gave Danny a ghost lecture but also an anatomy lesson at the same time.

Maddie's mouth drops open. Seeing her son blush but also looking down nervous. "Each other arms..." before she spoke again. Danny nods and speaks.

"Yea it was an accident. She was making sure her little sister was fine. Kind of my fault I was trying to cheer her up a bit and we ended talking. Like I said we really connected" Danny said, face blushing.

Seeing his mom with her mouth open. Danny tilts his head and raises an eye. "Come on mom. I'm pretty sure you did stuff like this when you were my age I mean. From what dad said how you were in college. I wonder what you're teenager years were. Hmm, maybe I should call better yet write to aunt Alicia or call grandma or grandpa".

Maddie's cheeks turn red. Coughing in her hand she blushes thinking back her teenage years. She, of course, believe in ghost but she still had time to go out and have somewhat a social life.

"Nothing like what you did. I assure you. If I would have done that your grandfather would have some words with me. Colorful words" drinking her coffee she watches Danny reading some articles in the newspaper. Seeing him turn and look at the business section.

"I bet. He probably wouldn't let you out even go to college" chuckle Danny. Reading some articles he nods seeing what Vlad is doing. Seeing he bought a drilling company.

"Yea sounds about right" giggle Maddie. Seeing Danny nod but she sighs and looks at her son. "Danny I understand you feel some special connection with this girl. But that connection-".

"I know what you are trying to say mom" Danny interrupts his mother and nods. Already knowing what she is trying to say to him. Danny sighs and wonders how he can explain it to her. "That I'm only sixteen. That there will be other girls in my life that I will think they will be extraordinary".

Maddie nods seeing that her son understands what she is getting at. But she sees Danny nods and continues.

"Like what do I know about having a special connection with her. That it might not work and the heartache will be too much. That I don't want to feel it and shut myself out. But I understand the risks but also the pain that comes with it" Danny explained.

Gently squeezing the necklace around his neck. He is feeling that right now. He feels his heart ache for her. He dreams about her and she is the first thought he has in the morning and last thought when he goes to bed.

"Danny" saying her son name in a soft voice. Maddie is shocked to see how mature Danny is. Wondering when her son started to have this mature attitude or maybe he always had it. Then why is he showing it now of all times when he should have been showing this side of his since the beginning. But how much did this girl Amber change he son.

"Mom. When did you know you had that special connection with dad...can't believe I ask that" shaking a bit. He watches his mother roll her eyes playful at her son. Seeing that her son is asking this she wonders what Danny is thinking or going through.

"To be honest, Danny. When I joined the club your father started in college I was wondering who else thought ghosts were real. When I met your father he was loud, a goof, kind, loving and serious. He was different from the others. We talk about a few things and Jack would always try his best and help and ask me if I needed a hand".

Thinking back to her college years. She smiles at the faint memories of her college experience. But also the times she and Jack talk. "We talk about anything we did about ourselves or our family. Sometimes we just talk all night sometimes losing track of time" answer Maddie.

Danny blinks and looks at his mom than his face split into a wide grin and Maddie knows that grin. The same grin when Jack gives her. Seeing her blush she drinks her coffee.

"Ok maybe when I wasn't a teenager more like a young adult," said Maddie. Seeing she used the same answer that Danny used.

Danny chuckles and nods. "Didn't mean to embarrass you, mom. I mean you're more subtle than dad. He's more what's the right word rambunctious that's an easy way to put it".

Maddie nods "Your father is just like that and so are you in your own way. But since you came back you started to act more like me" Maddie said.

Danny raises an eye and looks at his mother "Make it sound like its a bad thing. I am your son. I mean both of you are my parents. Doesn't that usually work like that some traits or attributes get passed down to the offspring?" Danny said trying to hold back his laughter, but to no avail.

Maddie giggles and nods "Yes, that's true. It's just you seem happier, relax and confident". Staring at her son she sees Danny rolls his eyes.

"Come on mom. I'm still the same Danny. I just recently saw the world is much bigger than what I'm used too. That some people have it harder than others and some people have more responsibilities than others as well" answer Danny. Placing the plate in the dishwasher and cup.

Maddie watches her son nod and heads upstairs. Thinking what he said about other people having more responsibilities than others.

* * *

LATER lunch time Fenton works

"Drop it Sam. I mean do you really want to piss off Danny. I mean you did a good job on Friday but also with Jazz and his mom no less" Tucker said. Both teens are walking to Danny room and Sam stops and gives Tucker a stern look.

Before she said anything. Both of them heard some music coming from Danny room. Jazz sticks her head out of the room and looks down the hall to where Danny room is. She hasn't heard any music coming from Danny room in a while.

Then Jack and Maddie walk out of there room and look at Danny's door. As the Fenton family get closer to Danny door and Tucker and Sam are doing the same thing.

Hearing the guitar playing everyone sends each other a glance wondering what song is Danny playing and then Danny started to sing.

I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute;

Couldn't bear another day without you in it

All of the joy that I had known for all my life

Was stripped away from me the minute that you died

To have you in my life was all I ever wanted

But now without you, I'm a soul forever haunted

Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted;

No way in Hell that I can ever comprehend this

I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone

I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong

How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?

Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day

It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending;

Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending

This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well

There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell

I know you didn't plan this;

You tried to do what's right

But in the middle of this madness

I'm the one you left to win this fight

Red like roses

Fills my head with dreams and finds me

Always closer

To the emptiness and sadness

That has come to take the place of you

I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness;

You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness

Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute;

Make you understand the reasons why I did it

I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered;

Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered

I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to

And in a prison of abandonment, I've jailed you

I never planned that I would leave you there alone

I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home

And all the times I swore that it would be okay;

Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray

This bedtime story ends with misery ever after

The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter

I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do;

I made a sacrifice but forced a bigger sacrifice on you

I know you've lived a nightmare;

I caused you so much pain

But baby, please don't do what I did;

I don't want you to waste your life in vain

Red like roses

Fills my head with dreams and finds me

Always closer

To the emptiness and sadness

That has come to take the place of you

You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood

You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would

Would I change it if I could?

It doesn't matter how

The petals scatter now

Every nightmare just discloses

It's your blood that's red like roses

And no matter what I do

Nothing ever takes the place of you

Red like roses

Fills my head with dreams and finds me

Always closer

To the emptiness and sadness

That has come to take the place of you.

Danny stops playing his guitar staring at the white and black guitar he sighs seeing it's been over two years maybe more since he played it. Taking a deep breath he hears something at the door. Rolling his eyes he uses his telekinesis that he is slowly training to use. Surrounding the object with his ecto-energy to make it move from a distance he covers the door handle with his ecto energy and turns the doorknob.

When he did that everyone fell on the floor while Danny stares at them.

"Really! I expect that from Tucker and Sam but from my own family. That's just low" Danny said. Staring at them seeing them with nervous faces, Danny rolls his eyes and helps his mother up first.

"Sorry, little brother. It's just we haven't heard you sing or play in a while" said Jazz. Slowly getting up with her mother's help. She helps Sam while Tucker and Danny help his father up.

"Danny where did you learn that song?" Maddie asked. Hearing him sing and play at a fast rate she wonders how much has her son been practicing with Amber.

Danny walks towards the computer and pulls up the lyrics. "From this American anime show. A girl looks like red riding hood whose scythe turns into a long sniper weapon. Really good show and the show's music is great".

Tucker knowing the show nods "Well good pick of a song and awesome show. So we getting lunch?".

Danny nods "Let's go. I need to grab my wallet and put on my sneakers".

* * *

Nasty Burger

Danny takes a deep breath of the Nasty Burger. Nodding his head they wait on line to order.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Danny, please order for me" said Sam. Walking towards the bathroom she stops and glares at Tucker "Find us a table, Tucker".

Before Tucker protest, Danny sighs. "It's alright Tucker. Go". The tech teen nods and walks towards an empty table.

Danny stands in line as he takes a step forward he feels a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around he sees Star looking at him. Wondering what is going on, Danny notices her red cheeks. Raising an eye wondering what's wrong with her.

"Hi, my name is Star" pulling her hair back and extending her hand out.

Danny blinks and looks at Star. 'Really. Is she trying to pull a prank on me or something?'.

"I see that you are new here" Star added.

Danny soon realizes something. Star doesn't recognize him. Seeing her cheeks were red and she pulling her hair back. Danny rolls his eyes seeing that Star is trying to play her game on her. Shaking his head he rather not deal with the headache.

"Really, Star. Did Paulina or Dash put you up to this" said Danny. Taking a step forward, Danny looks at Star who looks confused. Letting out a long sigh he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Do we know each other?" Star said confused. When she saw him standing alone on the line she has never seen in Amity park before. Deciding to introduce herself. But seeing the guy knows her but also her friends.

"We have known each other since pre-k. It's me, Danny" rolling his eyes he takes a step forward seeing his turn is next. Danny wasn't prepared what was going to happen next.

It took Star a moment to process the name. The only Danny she knows is Fenton. Blinking at the person in front of her it clicked in her mind. "FENTON IS THAT REALLY YOU".

Everyone turns to them. Star stood there shocked while Danny looks up and rolls his eyes. Everyone is staring at Star but the person next to her. Every teenager heard her scream a name. The only male Fenton they know is someone of their age group. But that Fenton doesn't look like that.

"Yup" Popping the P.

Star just stars at Danny looking down to his feet and going up to his head than back from his head to his feet. Seeing he got taller than her but also seeing how much bigger he is.

"What happened to you? I didn't even recognize you. I thought you were a new teenager in town" asked Star. The last time she saw Danny was on the last day of school and that was just a little over a month and a half ago.

Danny rolls his eyes and he finally put his order in. Looking at Star with a look. "It's called puberty something that happens to all of us. You should know you were in class when we saw the video to what happens to our body. I guess my body decided it was time to grow tall have muscles and get longer and thicker" making a light chuckle and grinning.

Star blushes and watches Danny pay the cashier seeing something fell from his wallet. She bends down and picks photo booth picture roll that fell from Danny's wallet.

Looking at the pictures she sees a girl with auburn hair next to Danny. Looking down to the next one she sees the same girl kissing Danny cheek. Then the next roll, Danny kisses her cheek. Blushing a bit she sees the last two kissing each other on the lips. The last picture both of them staring at each other.

"You dropped this" Star said. Blushing and looking away she gives the photo both pictures back to Danny.

Danny's eyes widened and he took it from Star. Smiling gently at her "Thank's Star. I would be devastated if I lost this".

"Summer girlfriend?" Star asked. Seeing Danny taking the tray of food she watches him shake his head. Giving him a confused look she sees Danny staring at her.

"Yeah, but more like my soulmate" Danny whispered. Thinking about it he looks at Star "Good seeing you Star. See you around" Danny said with a grin.

Once at the table. Tucker and Sam look at Danny with a confused face.

"What did Star want?" Sam asked. Looking at Danny with a critical eye she watches him grab a fry and pops it in his mouth and rolls his eye.

"Introducing herself to me. She didn't recognize thinking I was new to town" answer Danny.

Tucker chuckles and soon starts to eat his burger. Danny takes a bit of his chicken tender while Sam eats her salad. As the three make small talk they talk about their trips. Tucker tells them about some time with his family and events, Sam rolls her eyes and giggles, Danny laughs.

Sam told them how she ditched her parents or her mother. Tucker laughs while Danny grins seeing how many different ways Sam ditched her parents in a week.

"So you bro?" Tucker asked looking at Danny.

"What was there for me besides my mission. Let's see Clockwork training me along with a craze blind boxer, martial art master and natural born fighter. I went to school from March to June which went fast. Gave me a refreshment course for everything. Started to date Amber in May until September. Saw Bullet and two of Walker goons there trying to capture the villains and guess who it was" Danny said.

Tucker and Sam look at Danny and got closer to listen to him.

"Bonnie and Clyde yup I'm talking about THE Bonnie and Clyde. They robbed a bank and I jumped in to stop them. Bullet was trying to arrest me afterward thinking I was part of their group. But Clockwork sent a letter in front of him and made him leave. Amber and Commissioner Gordon were shocked.".

"Why was Amber there?" Sam asked.

Danny sighs she always questioning every female she doesn't know. Even if she knows the female she tells them they have no right.

"She was walking home with her little sister. When I fought them they sent blast in different locations and one of the locations. Was a place where she was in danger so I swooped in and rescue her" answer Danny.

Tucker couldn't believe what he was listening to. Sam sighs and nods. As the two stare at Danny who fought two of the most famous criminal's outlaws in the history of America.

"Yup. Finally caught, Bonnie when they attacked the school. I was sick...well let's say an upgrade with my powers happening at that time. With this new upgrade, I was able to trap Bonnie with Cujo help curiosity help from Clockwork sending him to me"

Both Sam and Tucker flinch to hear that Cujo helped Danny in the past seeing that Clockwork sent him to help him.

Danny sighs "Caught Clyde around June he had the Baetylus he found it in a safety deposit. Was with Chester, Timmy along with their girlfriends. Tootie and Chloe with Amber with me. Jumped over a cliff to save Amber which kind of blew my secret...well not really. But that's another time. When I finally went through my new transformation and sent two ghostly wails to Clyde".

Both Sam and Tucker blink.

"He still got up and when I returned back to normal. When he was walking to me and I was about to transform. But Clockwork appeared and knocks him out with his time scepter. Still couldn't believe it with his scepter" Danny said with a light chuckle.

Both Tucker and Sam are shocked to hear this while Danny nods and eats his fries and tenders. Tucker couldn't believe this. Sam leaned back wondering why Clockwork appeared.

"Did he time out?" Sam asked. Thinking that he wouldn't show his presence to the other humans she sees Danny shake his head making her wonder why. Why would the master of time reveal himself to five teenagers from the past?

"Nope. He had to repair some damage and scold me a bit. So from there, I told them the truth and they couldn't believe it. If Clockwork said it was fine I will leave it to the master of time to know what he is doing".

Tucker couldn't believe all this. "What about the rest of the summer?"

"The summer was a blast going out with Amber and hanging out with the others. Carnival, water park and a few other trips. Had a blast with some other guys who were dating other girls.".

Tucker nods while Sam rolls her eyes. "Do you remember anything else besides dating her, saving her and hanging out with some seventies teens."

Danny sighs and throws another fry in his mouth. "Beat up four teens in the cornfield which was controlled by some crime leaders made some money off the fight and got back the guitar that they stole."

Dropping a bombshell. He's going to save the one where he fought the same teens again but on school grounds while teachers were kept outside the cafeteria during the fight.

Tucker drops his drink and Sam her mouth drops open. She remembers her grandmother telling her about the cornfield when she was a young adult. Staring at Danny seeing him eating his fries casually.

"You're kidding me right?" Sam asked nervously. Danny looks at her and gives her a blank look making her eyes widen. "Are you insane you could have killed them. You know better to misuse your powers like that. You should have gone to the police-". Sam stops talking. She shrinks back a bit seeing Danny narrowing her eyes on her.

"Never used my powers. Not once. Besides I wanted to gauge myself to see how far I got in with all the beatings I took in training" said Danny, rolling his eyes he cracks his neck making it pop which Tucker and Sam heard and wince. "Police out of the question they would have destroyed the guitar. The A-listers would lie and cover each other"

Before Tucker spoke. Valerie walked by to greet them.

"Hey, Sam, Tucker ...DANNY" blinking and staring at Danny. Everyone turns to there table seeing she screamed his name. "What happened to you?"

Danny dips his last tender in ranch and looks at Valerie. "Puberty. Had this conversation with Star a while ago. At least you recognize me she didn't" Danny said laughing it off.

Watching Star walk to their table. Valerie greeted her best friend since pre k "Hey girl how was aspen?".

Star shrugs her shoulders. She's been there too many times and nothing new. "Not much. Nothing new same old" reply Star.

Valerie nods. "Well, it seems almost everyone went away for the start of the summer. So anyone has anything new to share" asked Valerie.

Tucker looks at Danny who shrugs his shoulders deciding not to. He was about to tell her about his trip but Sam kicked his leg underneath the table making Tucker cry in pain.

"Dam it Sam. Those are steel toe. I was going to tell Val about my trip" wince Tucker.

"Oh sorry" Sam said rubbing her arm.

Valerie gives a confused look to the two. Star, on the other hand, raises her eyes playful and whispers something into Valerie's ear. As Star tells Valerie both girls turn to Danny who wipes his lips and hands on the napkin.

Valerie takes a seat next to Sam making her blink but also confused about her actions. Looking at Danny with a sly grin on her face "Girlfriend this summer and you keep a photo booth picture in your wallet that you two made out".

Tucker looks at Danny shock "Dude you been holding out on me. Why?" Tucker said in a hurt tone and throwing himself onto Danny who pushes him off as he chuckles.

"Get off Tuck. Look in front of you that's why" answer Danny. Everyone turns to the person in front of Tucker. Seeing Sam glaring at Tucker while grinding her teeth everyone but Danny winced. "Yea, Valerie I had a summer girlfriend. But besides me and my love life which I want to know why everyone is so interested in all the sudden".

Everyone turns to Sam who looks away blushing a bit. But when they turned to Danny whose taking a sip of his drink and seeing everyone stare at him. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head mouthing to them.

Not happening.

"I'm going to the bathroom, excuse me Valerie" Valerie got up while Sam left to use the bathroom. Star quickly took the seat next to Valerie. With both girls sitting across from both boys.

Tucker looks nervous he has seen those looks before on girls. Looking at Danny who doesn't seem faze or nervous at all.

"Ok spill Danny. Everyone thought you have a thing for Sam" stated Valerie. Knowing one of the reasons she didn't want to Date Danny because she didn't want him to get hurt but also knows Sam has a crush on him.

Star nods "Yea I mean you two are always talking, hanging out. I mean you two are particularly-"

"Best friend" answer Danny. Narrowing his eyes on both girls. Star and Valerie glanced at each other and shiver a bit. "Sam has been my best friend since fourth grade. There isn't anything going on between us and maybe never will be. If she thinks so that will her choice. I already know how I feel. My feelings to her is to what a best friend is and nothing more" said Danny.

Seeing both girls got quiet and they nod. They both thought they like each other but Danny who is dense not understanding Sam feelings. Perhaps he knew her feelings and didn't feel the same for her.

"If you want any info. Tucker should be the one you should ask. We have been best friends since pre K he knows me better than anyone. He can tell you what is going on and will always watch my back and Sam's. Besides Sam built this image of me of who I am supposed to be for her. It's not who I should be but how I feel about myself".

Valerie nods "I know what you are saying. It's just this is a big change for everything. I mean you three are always together and Sam always seems to help you".

Tucker rolls his eyes "No it's not really a big change the problem is everyone just assumes. I knew about this a while back. Danny just asked me to keep quiet. Knowing how some people are we just wanted to wait for damage control. So Star on the down low please".

Valerie looks at Star with a pleading look. Knowing that Danny has tried to help Valerie when she couldn't' she nods. "Ok. Down low got it but heads up twelve of clock Dash and Kwan". Star made a quick escape to a few tables down from them.

Danny groans getting Tucker and Valerie attention "Well there goes my day" Danny muttered.

"Maybe they won't-"

"Tucker, don't" Danny pleaded. But it was too late hearing his name from the other side of the room. "Murphy's law. Thanks, Tuck".

"Hey, Fenturd where have you for the first month of the summer. I haven't given you're daily wailing" grin Dash. Walking to the table grinning at Kwan who Dash sees his face in shock. He turns to Danny and blinks.

"Fenturd?" Dash said in shock.

Danny rolls his eyes. As he steps out of the booth he looks at Dash square in the eye. Taking a side glance at Kwan who flinches to see Danny giving him a quick look. He looks back at Dash who hasn't gotten over his shock. He saw Danny talking to Valerie so he decided to pay him a visit. He wasn't expecting to see Danny on eye level. But also seeing not so skinny he isn't as buff as Kwan or himself.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked. Walking back from the bathroom she sees Danny coming out of the table and stares straight into Dash. Looking at Tucker seeing he isn't saying anything. She turns to Valerie shaking her head.

"Come on Danny. Walk away now. We got stuff to do" said Sam. Looking at Tucker who sighs seeing things going back to normal. He was hoping Danny would be that person he was from the seventies. As gets up from the table he stops hearing Danny.

"You do. But I don't. Not yet though. Unless Dash decides to carry his plans" spoke Danny. Narrowing his eyes on the blonde jock.

Dash huff "Hey everyone, Fenturd developed a backbone" shouting to everyone. They all turn to Dash who grabs Danny collar and about to punch him in the arm.

As everyone held there breath. They watch Danny catch his punch and grabs Dash collar pulling him close to Danny face narrowing at Dash. Everyone sees Dash face wince in pain when he squeezed his hand.

"I developed more than a backbone," said Danny darkly.

Everyone in the nasty burger were shocked to see Danny Fenton stand up against Dash. But to see him catch Dash punch making him wince in pain but also to grab his collar.

Valerie quickly got up while Star ran towards them giving orders to everyone. "Kwan grab Dash NOW. Valerie, Tucker, Sam get Danny out of here before he breaks Dash's hand". Seeing Dash in pain she looks at Danny scared what he is doing.

Tucker stayed where he was he saw Danny nod before he grabbed Dash. Valerie and Sam move to Danny but they stopped seeing him glare at them. With both girls flinching and Star wince to see Danny glare. Turning to Dash, Danny releases his collar and his hand. Giving Tucker a nod.

Danny walks towards the door but stops near Kwan. Turning to Dash he narrows his eyes on him. "You walk around like you are king of this world".

Everyone turns to Dash seeing him glare Danny. Seeing who Dash is in Casper high but also who Danny is. They watch Danny chuckle and stares at Dash with a hardened gaze. Many students of Casper high watch in interest on what Danny is doing.

"I'm going walk around not giving a damn who the king of the world is" walking out of Nasty Burger.

"You really need to read Danny's body language" Tucker chuckles and walks towards the door. Valerie and Sam quickly followed both boys.

Star looks at Dash "Maybe you should lay off of Fenton for a while".

Dash turns to the door and has nothing to say. Seeing everyone stare at him for the first time in his life Dash feels worried? He always was able to beat up the weaker kids around him. But just now he felt weak but also scared.

"Dash you ok, man?" Kwan said.

Dash snaps back to reality and grins. "Of course. Next time Fenturd is going to get a double wailing".

Star shakes her head. 'Not after what I saw. I think you are going to get the wailing'.

* * *

Outside Nasty burger

Danny sits on the bench and watches the video he made. Letting out a sigh "Wish you were here. Wish I can find you and ask for your advice. Tucker understands. But Sam she won't".

Seeing that Sam already wanted him to leave and not bother with Dash. He thinks back what Matthew said and sees what he meant about it.

Hearing everyone calling his name. He closes the phone and sighs.

"You ok?" Tucker asked.

"Yea. Hoping someone got that on video want to save it" letting out a chuckle. Tucker grins and pulls his p.d.a out and shows it to Danny. "Tuck you are the man".

"Don't I know it" Tucker said with a grin.

"The HELL DANNY" Sam screamed at him. "I said walk away instead you decide to be this macho guy. Well, you're not".

Danny rolls his eyes on Sam. "Tired of Dash crap. Everyone is. Dash has something coming to him. They all do. If they continue with to use their status as A-lister. I guess I will be shaking the core of Casper high soon. Besides we aren't in school Sam. Dash has no authority on anyone life". Danny narrows his on Sam.

"You also have no authority on what I should do or say. I have no authority over you. I can give you advice should you listen to that is great. But do not tell me to walk away. Got THAT" said Danny.

Sam took a deep breath angry that Danny is talking to her like that. Valerie got in the middle of the two. She looks at Sam with a concerned face but when she turns to Danny. She was scared.

"Danny for a moment there inside. You scared of me to death. I literally thought you were going to break his hand and fight him. That's not like you. You're different. What happened to you this summer?" whisper Valerie.

"I saw the world and the world is much bigger. There are others in the worst positions than we are. They have more responsibilities and less freedom" Danny rolls his eyes and sighs. "And I refuse to continue to be Dash punching bag. No. Not anymore besides I have-" seeing his breath. Danny groans and looks towards the direction.

Sam and Tucker turn to the direction where Danny is looking at. Valerie raises an eye wondering what is going on. Tucker quickly steps next to Valerie and sighs.

"Can you thank Star for the help. But also apologize and keep it on the down low please" ask Tucker.

Valerie rolls her eyes and nods. Turning to Danny one more time she watches him walking towards a location. Shrugging her shoulders she turns to Sam who looks angry.

"He's over you. You know that. You might have lost your chance with him" said Valerie as she walks in the nasty burger. 'I lost my chance'.

Danny walking towards the park. As he walks closer to the trees he sees, Tucker and Sam not far behind him. Turning to his right he sees something move in the shadows. Turning around to face Tucker and Sam.

"Danny" both of them shout at him seeing a black panther pounce at him.

Danny grins and quickly turns around and slashes the black panther making it hit the ground and roll over. Tucker and Sam are shocked to see how fast Danny moved but also attack. Turning to the black panther he holds the icy katana blade tighter.

"Bertrand. Congratulations you have been volunteered to take my misplace aggression". Watching him return back to normal he got up and glares at Danny seeing he cut him across the chest.

"My what a treat we have here oh yes". Danny turns to where Spectra lands on the ground. Seeing no one around the park he looks at Spectra taking a deep breath. "Is that... yes, it is. Heartache. My oh my. You have been hiding it well with all that rage, anger. But I can feel it".

Danny snorts and glares at Spectra. Turning to Bertrand, he transformed into a large rhino and charges towards Danny.

"Danny MOVE" Sam shouted. Watching Danny not move he lifts his glowing white green hand up as the rhino getting closer. They watch a white circle portal appear in front of Bertrand and as he goes through it.

"UGH" he appears behind Spectra unable to stop he tramples her.

Danny watching Spectra getting trample rolls his eyes. "How embarrassing that your own minion tramples you. Do you think you can replace him for someone better? Maybe taller?" chuckle Danny.

"You little brat. I don't care how tall you got you're going to-".

Bertrand stops his rant. Watching Danny transform into his ghost form. He sees Danny narrowing his eyes on him making him nervous.

"Oh my. All that power. You went through a power upgrade. I would never have thought you can go through that. But still you're still a teenager and like all teenagers. They have misery and depression among them all". Taking a big breath she smells the depression coming from Danny.

Soon she starts to glow green. Looking at Danny she grins. "Must be sad. Whoever that girl was that left you. Left a hole in your heart. A hole that no one can fill. It's strange really. I never came across with someone like in your position this girl must have been really special. But to feel that pain and heart ache she must have hurted you to feel that much immense pain". Charging towards Danny, she punches him in the face.

"What! No will to fight me. Or don't you have the stomach to" mock Spectra? Looking into Danny's eyes she saw something that confused her. "Those aren't tears of sadness?". Feeling something coming from Danny. She takes a few steps back in fear. She has seen this before and the last time this happen she was in serious trouble.

"No, they aren't" Danny said with animosity, grabbing Spectra from the neck. Danny slams her into the ground creating a crater. "Penelope". Bertrand quickly transformed into another black panther and tries to claw Danny. Using the icy katana in his hand he stabs the Panthers front claws onto the ground next to Spectra.

Spectra seeing she might have a bit more than she can chew let out a nervous laugh. Seeing Bertrand return back to normal but his hands are staked to the ground with the icy ghost sword.

"Now, now. You don't need to get carried away here. We haven't" letting out a nervous smile.

Danny glares at her. "You have no right Spectra. NO RIGHT. I lost someone very dear to me". Taking a few steps away from the crater. "I LOVE HER AND YET YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO MOCK ME".

Danny creates an ecto ball in his right hand and in his left hand he channels his ice power. Putting both ecto balls together he throws it in the crater and once it hits the crater. A small explosion happens and started shaking the area a bit than a large ice spear is created trapping Spectra and Bertrand.

"This time stay in the ghost zone if you know what's best for you" hiss Danny. Using his right hand he creates a portal on the ground making the ice spear sink into the ghost zone. "Tell Walker I said hello". Once the ice spear went through the portal Danny closes it and returns back to normal.

"Dude you ok," Tucker asked Walking to Danny he sees him nod. "Good...WHEN DID YOU GET AN UPGRADE" shouted Tucker. "Oh man. You can make portals now. I mean from our world to the ghost zone. Dude that is awesome".

Danny chuckles "Yea, I can open portals to anywhere. From the ghost zone to my house or yours. Or my room to your room" answer Danny.

"Well, that ability will come in handy. Also the new threads very nice" Tucker added.

Sam nods "It's different but it works".

"Yea. Going to add some tech to it. Talking to Frostbite" grabbing his phone seeing its half past five. He sighs "I'm heading home. I need some space to think about a few things". Floating up to the sky for a quick flight.

Sam wanted to protest but Tucker grabs his arm. "Let him go, Sam. He needs to be alone. Danny grew up. He needs some time to readjust again but the truth is. Maybe we need to adjust. He isn't the same Danny we know. He is growing up we all are".

"BUT NOT INTO THE PERSON I WANT HIM TO BE" shouted Sam. Glaring at Tucker "Everything we did. I did. He's throwing it away. For what. This girl that lives in another time era".

Tucker sighs and shakes his head. "Danny is his own person. If he chooses to change that's because he wants too" As Tucker makes his way to leave he stops and looks at Sam. "He's over you. He only sees you as a best friend and the way you are acting. You're going to ruin it".

Sam stands there listening to what Tucker said. Shaking her head she looks at the direction where Danny went off to. 'Was I too late about my feelings. Is the Danny I like, like gone?' thought Sam.


	15. Father and Son talk

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

Yea i know two chaps.

Just don't expect any new chapters until next month probably the end of may.

Saturday Blind Boxer Gym

When Danny spoke to his dad last week on Friday about the gym, he told him about his membership and decided to check it out. Thinking it was a hole in the wall gym. In fact it was a high scale gym which surprisingly not many people know about or go to.

With the incident with Dash on Tuesday, but also Spectra making her appearance, Danny just wanted to be alone. Tucker gave him a call the next day telling him if he wanted to talk he would listen.

Jazz was a different story. She didn't try to use her psychology on him instead, she spoke to him like a little brother who is now taller than her.

"Sam" muttered Danny. Punching the punching bag. When she called him Friday morning, just listening to her say how he isn't this type of person. That he shouldn't stoop to Dash's level. That he should just walk away and be his own person. That Dash is harmless and he can't do anything it's better to walk away.

Danny said nothing on the phone he just listened to Sam rant. But when Sam finally stopped talking he gave her one reply.

"I choose who I want to be. Not who you or anyone else wants me to be".

"ARGH" with a quick jab, Danny does a spin kick knocking the sand bag off its hook onto the ground. Danny groaned rubbing his head and looking at the punching bag on the ground he sighs.

"Need a hand" Jack walks to Danny and picks up the punching bag off the floor. "Something bothering you Danny O".

"Dad what are you doing here?" asked Danny. Wondering why he is here but also how did he know he was here. Seeing it's only half past six.

Jack chuckled and placed the punching bag back on the hook. Hearing a new voice "Geez. You remind me of my best friend Matt when he trained. You got a lot of pent up anger kid".

Danny turns to see a blonde man in regular clothes. Jack smiled "Frank this is my son, Danny. Danny this is Frank he owns the place and thanks for the call".

Frank nods to Danny who nods to him as well.

"No problem. When I saw the name at the counter I was thinking someone was messing with me. Sorry I called you early in the morning. But seeing a minor here this early and using your last name. Had to cover the basics".

Jack chuckles seeing that Maddie was upset and Jazz told them what happen at the nasty burger. Maddie had no clue that Dash has been bullying Danny and other students in Casper High. As Jazz explains why Danny is upset because of Sam. Maddie sighs wondering how the problem can be remedied. As she turns to her husband.

Jack did something that made both female Fentons shocked. He got up and told him he needs some fatherly advice but also to help understand his problem.

"Still thinking like a lawyer. But yes and it was no problem" grin Jack.

Danny rubs his head and sighs. "Sorry, dad. Just need to take my frustration out onto something. There wasn't a punching bag at home and couldn't use someone because of the trouble I'll get.".

Jack nods. Seeing Frank walking and helping putting up the punching bag and securing it. He looks at Danny and nods. "I know that look. Girl trouble?".

Jack chuckled and looked at Danny who nods. "Sam, my best friend thinks I was wrong defending myself. I know she is looking out for me but she has this image of me she made to who I should be. Not who I want to be. She expects me to listen and do what she says but I can't not anymore.".

Frank whistles and nods. He had heard some stories when he was young but this one took the cake. Better from his best friend whose girlfriend almost got him expelled for fighting. Looking at both father and son he gave them some friendly advice.

"Piece of advice. Set boundaries if you don't and it gets worse call me. I'll make a restraining order" chuckling at the issue. He watched Danny roll his eyes making him confused.

"Her parent's are the Mason's" knowing how rich they are. He sees Frank break out laughing. Making Danny raise an eye he watches Frank nod.

"Even better. Pam and Jeremy hates me and their lawyers are scared shitless of me. Last time they tried something they lost over a million dollars against me. That was only my fee after everything it was a few million. You see I'm the one you send after those shark lawyers. No one wants to see me in court and especially if I'm going after you" said Frank.

Danny raised an eye and nods. Seeing him and Jack talk for a bit. Jack shook his hand. As Frank is about to go back to work. He looks at Danny and says something to him. Something only one other person told him.

"Piece of advice. Don't ever be afraid because if you're not you can do anything".

Danny nods knowing he heard that from someone before. "Thanks, Frank".

"So lets talk" said Jack. As the two made their way out of the gym. Danny explains how envious Sam gets when he talks to other girls. Or even mentions another girls name.

Jack just listened to Danny's problems. Frowning a bit as they walked through the park to get home faster. As Danny was explaining everything he stops and looks at his dad. Not believing he is going to ask him this.

"Dad, when did you think mom was the right one?" ask Danny.

Jack chuckles thinking back the day he met his wife. "The moment I laid eyes on her. It was as no one else around me matter but her. She was a sight to behold. I fell in in love with her instantly".

Danny nods and sighs. Frowning a bit he looks at his dad. "Like a piece of you was found. That when she is next to you. Nothing makes you worried but also when you hold her. There is a feeling of being drawn to her. Feeling her body heat on yours like something inside you telling you to never let go".

Jack stops walking and stares at Danny. Remembering those feelings all those years ago when he met Maddie but also dated her. They begin to walk back home again.

"Danny it seems to me you have fallen for this girl. The way you talk about her but also the way you feel. Son, there will be other girls out there. I know you like that feeling and you also hate what you are feeling. But you are only sixteen you still have years before you know what love is" explained Jack.

Watching Danny sigh and nod. He looks at his father "I know dad. Mom told me the same thing. It's just I want to spread my wings and take new challenges and not be tied down. Or be told that no you can't do it. You are not cool enough. Who gives them the right. Who gives anyone the right to say who I can or can't be".

"The thing is dad. She was more than a summer love. It felt I was whole. Like I could take on the whole world when she was at my side. But now she is not here. I look back and think more and more about what I want from my life but I want her be part of my life I want it to share it with her" spoke Danny.

Jack listens to his son and thinks what has happen in the past few days. He started to play his guitar again. Granted Jazz plays her guitar a few times but Danny dedicated a lot of his time to it when he was younger. Thinking back almost two years ago when he stopped playing. He remembers him and Sam were close. A few kisses here and there.

But they never went out or dated. Was it Sam who made Danny stop playing the guitar. Thinking about it more. His reason for staying out past curfew and also his issues with his classes now. Could it be Sam's influence on Danny?

They went out to the school's dances together as friends and yet nothing more happened. No dates together no hanging out really alone. Thinking what his son said to him he wonders why Sam is saying all this. For his son's well being or for her ideal boyfriend?

Jack thinks on the issue more and looks at his son. Seeing how his first half of the summer went he sees his son growing up wanting to try new things. Jack nods remembering a time at his age he did the same thing and thinks what his father would say. But with his problem with Sam it bothers Jack.

"Danny have you ever wanted more than friendship from Sam at one point? Even now after everything you met Amber?" ask Jack.

Danny stops walking and froze. As both father and son stand in front of the open door when he ask that question. Danny stands still and thinks about the question. Maddie and Jazz stops talking and blink at Danny.

'At a point I did! Before school ended. I wanted her to tell me. But after I met Amber. We got together but when I started to notice the signs from her but also Tootie and Chloe reading that stupid girl magazine. A lot of it made sense typical it takes my girlfriend friends to explain it to me. Sam would never have female friends like Amber did or like Tootie or Chloe were' thought Danny.

'But! We are best friends I would never have thought more than best friends can happen between us. I just assumed that she didn't want it but also thought she was looking out for me. I understands the signs now but before I didn't. Ugh being a teenager sucks. This whole situation with Sam sucks and is confusing as hell. Being with Amber wasn't this confusing' Danny groaned in his thoughts.

Looking at his father he sighs.

With the the door open they see Jazz looking at her brother but also smiling nervously seeing she has been listening to their conversation but also Maddie as well. Seeing the door was open when Jack asked the question to Danny and with all eyes on him waiting for an answer.

"I did. I really did at one point but that changed. As I think more about it. I see Sam as my best friend. There was a time I wanted more before I went to camp. She never said anything she had her chance. She didn't take it and if she did." Danny thinks about it as he looks at his sister and mother but turns to his father.

"I would never have gone out with Amber. I would have lost an opportunity of a lifetime to meet an extraordinary girl. But also I began to see the world being bigger. That I'm a big fish in a pond here at home and the world is my ocean. That ocean is huge and vast. So no. Not anymore because going to camp made me see how big the world is" said Danny.

Jack nods and smiles. "OK Danny"

"Going to the bathroom I need a shower". Walking inside the house he takes off his shirt but stops before going up the stairs. "And dad thanks. I needed that and you're right we needed a father, son talk" chuckle Danny.

Jack nods and walks into the house while Danny goes up the stairs to the bathroom. Looking at Maddie she tells Jack what happened when they had their conversation in the morning. Jazz sat there listening to her mom. Studying this sort of thing but also being more social with more students.

Jack hearing this nods but Maddie looks surprise. As Jack tells Maddie what they spoke about and Jazz telling her father what happen during the week. The patriarch of the family sighs. Seeing what Danny said he wonders how this is happening.

"Danny is growing up. I mean he's going to be a junior this year. Mr. Lancer says that this year coming up is important for students to think about college coming up. He's playing his guitar he told me he wants to join the music club. He wants to do more activities at school. He won't care who tries to stop him" answer Jack.

Jazz hearing this nods."Yea the A Lister have allot of influence getting clubs shut down if someone they don't like joins. I think Danny is at a point where he is going to shake the core of Casper high. If he does that he will have lots more enemies" explain Jazz.

Jack and Maddie sent each other glance and a hardened look appeared on their faces. Jazz looks at the two and get nervous.

"Danny is doing what he wants. I think maybe Sam doesn't want him to change. Maybe it's not Danny maybe it's Sam?. Maybe she doesn't want Danny to change but to stay the same. Like that he won't get into trouble and Sam is the type of person to ignore the problem and walk away" said Maddie.

Knowing how many times Sam has left but also stayed when she had to. She wonders why Sam is doing this.

Jack Sighs "Not all problems get solved by walking away. Sometimes you have to stand up for yourself but also for others. Some problems can only be solved in a fight".

But Jack continues and looks at his wife and daughter. "But you are right about Sam. Danny told me that Sam has this image of who Danny should be to her but not to himself. She expects him to listen to her. That defending himself is wrong"

Seeing both females stare at Jack he nods and leaning back on the chair. "Question we need to ask. When or IF that ever happens. Is Danny in the right or wrong? But will Sam cause a problem with Danny?"

Jazz sighs "I'll talk to her and get Tucker to help. Tucker is happy that Danny stood up for himself. They been best friends since pre-k and hates it when he walks away. Let's just give Danny some space" said Jazz.

* * *

With Vlad

Looking up from the journal he looks at Skulker coming in the lab through the portal.

"Do you need me today?" ask Skulker. Vlad raises an eye and looks at Skulker smiling. "It seems the whelp went through a transformation. A set of new powers as well. I want to see how much he improved in our game of hunting".

"Where did you get this information?" floating towards a monitor. He pulls up some videos from the Fenton workshop he has hiding. He has been busy for weeks looking into the Eidolon core. Seeing that all the equipment he is using to dig in the ghost zone.

"Spectra was beaten by him. Badly. He didn't even transform to go against Bertrand. He created a portal from the human world to the ghost zone dropping them off in Walker prison right on his desk" said Skulker. When he heard this information he wanted to see it for himself.

Vlad stops what he is doing. Turning to Skulker wondering if he'd heard right. He sees the mechanical hunter nod. Hearing some voices and turning to the screen on what happen last week.

"Oh my" staring at Danny who is talking to his parents in the kitchen while pouring a cup of juice for himself. Skulker eyes widen to see Danny.

"That's the whelp!" staring at Danny standing next to Jazz who is taller than her by an inch maybe two.

"It seems the little badger isn't so little" chuckle Vlad. Turning the monitor off he looks at Skulker "Go. Be off I want to see this myself".

* * *

Fenton Work few hours later after lunch

Danny hearing the door bell gets up from the couch. Reading a fantasy book he places the book mark in the book and walks to the door. As he is about to open the door. He see's his breath in front of him. Groaning a bit he opens the door to see Vlad smiling at him.

"Well, well, hello to you not so little badger" said Vlad. Danny hands glow white and green. Vlad raises an eye and soon he felt gravity taking over "AHH" falling down through the portal he lands onto something. Looking around he feels disgusted. "The DUMP".

Vlad looks up to the portal that is slowly closing with Danny smiling down at him.

"WHY YOU ********************** "allot of colorful words were said to Danny. Who was at his house looking down at the portal seeing Vlad screaming at him.

"Danny who is it?" ask Maddie from the kitchen. Danny closes the door and looks at his mom.

"Some creep I had to send to the dump" going back to his book he sits on the couch he sends a text to Tucker and Sam. "Vlad came over. Sent him to the dump via portal. Guys come over" sending the text.

Danny continues to read his book. Seeing Sam replying she is on her way. Tucker's message came through with a LOL and a second message saying got to see where you will send him next. After about fifteen minutes or so Danny sees his breath again.

Than Jazz walks downstairs looking at Danny reading a book on the couch and groans. She hears the door bell and walks towards it. As she opens it Danny ghost sense goes off making him groan.

"NOW SEE HERE BOY I WILL...oh Jasmine. What a surprise" said Vlad. Smiling at Jasmine who turns around and looks at Danny who has a grin.

"Should I ask or will I get to see what will happen again?" ask Jazz. Wondering what Danny did to Vlad to get him so rile up. She watches Danny smirk and turns to Vlad with a harden look. Even the older Halfa is somewhat surprise to see such a look coming from him. 'I know its Daniel but I swear it's like coming from a different person' thought Vlad.

Danny points to the basement door. "V Man what a pleasant surprise".

"Yes it is" chuckled Danny. Turning the page of his book he watches Vlad talking to Jasmine while Jack tells him about some new invention. Then Maddie walks in who isn't thrilled.

"Vlad what a surprise" letting out a nervous laugh. Than the doorbell rang as she opens the door she sees, Tucker and Sam. "Ahh good timing kids. Danny, Tucker and Sam are here".

"Yo dude"

"Hey Danny"

"Sam, Tuck good timing like mom said" chuckled Danny. Putting his book away "So plans today?" ask Danny.

Vlad hearing this raised an eye to Danny who Jack has been talking to. "Girlfriend you say. This summer". Turning to Danny and his friends he turns back to Jack who nods.

"Danny sure got the Fenton charm" Showing a picture of Amber to Vlad who looks surprise at the girl. He turns to Danny impressed that he and the girl are happy and smiling.

Danny in a quick motion snatches the picture from Vlad hands and gives his father a look. "Dad I would appreciate if you don't take my pictures. Especially the ones where we are kissing. I don't appreciate it that you are showing them to people".

Maddie, Jazz, Tucker and Sam all blinked. Each of them glance at each other and turn to where Danny was sitting a moment ago. Jazz went to the spot and looks to where Vlad and her father are talking. A good ten steps or so. Turning to Danny she looks back to the spot.

"That was impressive. Really fast" mutter Jazz.

Danny rolls his eyes and turns to Tucker and Sam. "Lets go to my room guys". Giving one look at Vlad he walks towards the stair case. As he takes a step on the stair case his ghost sense went off. Groaning a bit he turns to Tucker who nods.

"Hey what about we head out to the mall and relax?" said Tucker. Turning to Danny who nods he looks at Sam who shrugs her shoulder.

"Change of plans. We are heading to the mall. Mom, dad I will call if I will be home for dinner or not" answer Danny. Seeing his parents nod he gives Vlad a harden look and his eyes turn toxic green.

The older halfa wonders where did this new Danny come from.

* * *

With the three leaving the house. They look at Danny who looks down the street and his ghost sense went off again. Nodding to them he touches their shoulders turning intangible and invisible while they float towards the direction.

In the air, Danny transform into his ghost form as he continues to fly and carry both Sam and Tucker. He lands on the ground behind an alley.

"Skulker. It's his ecto energy. It's coming from there" pointing to the roof of a house. Both Sam and Tucker turn to him wondering how he knows. Danny soon floats up above the roof and looks at Skulker.

"Well whelp. I see you improved!" aiming a small rocket at Danny he fires it towards Danny. As the small rocket reaches, Danny he creates a ecto shield around him. As the rocket collides Skulker looks up and raising an eye brow.

"That was anti climatic" flying up he sees Danny still in his same spot with the shield around him. "Ahh I see the whelp still has plenty of fight in him good I will enjoy hunting you".

Danny rolls his eyes and floats towards Skulker as the hunter quickly releases a hidden blade from his wrist. He tries to slash but Danny blocks it with the ice katana he created. Narrowing his eyes on Skulker he sends a left jab to Skulker face sending him back a bit.

"Really Skulker do you really have to do this right now. I got better things to do besides you going around trying to get my hide to hang on your wall. I mean don't you have something better to do like fix that arm of yours" grin Danny.

Skulker looks confuse. Wondering what he means, he tries to slash Danny once again. Seeing him blocking with the ice katana, he tries to punch Danny who catches the punch.

Holding Skulker hand, Danny with a quick slash cuts his mechanical arm.

"ARGH" flying away from Danny he looks at him who drops his mechanical arm to the ground. Seeing sparks coming from his suit where the missing appendage is suppose to be at. "That's it whelp now you done it and made me mad" rage Skulker.

Charging towards Danny he feels the slash across the metal chest making a hole. Then Danny sent an ecto ray blast right into Skulker right leg blowing it clean off. Danny then rams his shoulder into Skulker chest and sends Skulker crashing into the roof.

"Had enough Skulker" ask Danny. Still floating in the sky he watches Skulker trying to get up.

"I admit. You got better but you are still a whelp" said Skulker. Aiming at Danny with some more rockets he watches Danny shoot a blue ray at him. When that happens he is frozen solid. Seeing the rockets just left his suit he looks at it while Danny grins.

"Bye Skulker tell Spectra I said hi" then a green and white portal appears underneath him. Skulker falls down and when he looks around he sees he landed on Walker prison yard. Than the missiles starts to beep

"That's not good" mutter Skulker.

Danny sees the explosion happening from the portal making him chuckle. Closing the portal he floats down to an alley and returns back to normal. As he walks towards Tucker and Sam.

"Sent Skulker back to the ghost zone. Right in Walker prison yard" letting out a chuckle. He sees Tucker grin and Sam gives him a look and folds her arms at him.

"Keep this up. Walker is going to come after you" said Sam. Knowing how Walker is and especially what he did last time when Danny escaped but also when he came into the real world.

"Walker and I have a agreement for now" said Danny. "So mall?" ask Danny.

* * *

LATER Night time

Danny is flying through Amity park. Holding his phone in his hand he called his mom early saying he was staying out with Tucker to relax a bit. Listening to Tucker he sighs.

"I mean come on dude. You know Sam wants you to be safe. She just doesn't want to see you hurt that's all" talking on the phone, Tucker is checking the other side of town. But also trying to talk to Danny about Sam's behavior about a few things.

Sam isn't far from Tucker only on the other side of the street not able to listen to their conversation. As she looks through the air she sees something coming up from the street really fast.

"Tucker. It's Johnny" yell Sam.

Tucker nods. "Danny we got Johnny and Kitty here". Wondering what they are doing he hears Danny on the phone.

"I'm on my way" said Danny.

Tucker hangs up. Running across to Sam she nods to him. "You told Danny?".

"Yea he should be here any moment" stated Tucker. Watching Johnny riding down the street they see a blast hit the street. "That wasn't Danny" said Tucker.

"Valerie" said Sam. Pointing to the direction where Valerie is flying. They watch Johnny make a hard stop. As he looks up he commands Shadow to attack Valerie.

"Like that Shadow is going to help you ghost" shooting a white beam of light to Shadow. He cries in pain and fly's back to Johnny. Valerie quickly takes aim at Johnny.

Danny floats down arms folded getting in between them and shocking them. "Hope I didn't missing anything" letting out a chuckle. Seeing their shocked reactions, Danny turns to Valerie who is shock to see him.

Sam and Tucker are across the street watching them.

"Where the hell have you been. I been busy and how the hell do you know Danny's sister?" demanded Valerie. Pointing her gun at Danny "Speak ghost or I'm going to shoot you".

Danny rolls his eyes and looks at Valerie. "Have you been to the beach this year?" ask Danny. Wondering if Valerie's been there yet he watches her look at him with a confuse face.

"The beach. No I haven't and what kind of stupid question is that" demanded Valerie. Charging the weapon in her hand. Danny rolls his eyes and creates a portal above Valerie head. Unaware to her she sees Danny grin.

"What's with the stupid grin" demanded Valerie.

"Just tell me how the water is" chuckle Danny. Moving his finger down the portal swallows Valerie transporting her to the beach. "Well that takes care of her for tonight" chuckling. He turns to Johnny who is ready to blast him.

Danny dodges the ecto blast coming from Danny. "Hey what's the big idea" shouted Danny. "This is the thank you I get to stop Valerie from shooting you".

"Like I'm going to fall for that. I heard what you did to Spectra" shouted Johnny. Shooting another blast "But also to her side kick. I mean yea even though he deserved it".

Danny rolls his eyes at Johnny. Looking at Kitty with a smile "Hi Kitty how are you and how's your evening? .

Kitty for one is confuse. She spoke to Spectra at Walker jail and she told her what Danny did. She knows Danny and she knows Danny wouldn't be so brutal to her if she did something to make him angry.

"Hi Danny I'm good but how are you tonight?" ask Kitty carefully.

Sam looks at Tucker wondering what is going on. When did Danny even talk to Kitty but better yet why is he even asking how her evening is going. Looking at Tucker who looks confuse and shrugs his shoulders.

Danny shrugs his shoulder "Better. I assume you heard what happen to Spectra?". Seeing Johnny hand still glowing green.

Kitty nods. Wondering what is going on she looks at Danny with a serious look "Yea, Danny that was kind of a dick move. You are never that brutal what changed besides the threads, Which look great on you by the way".

"Thanks" but Danny sighs and looks at Kitty "So she never told you about what she did?".

"Like she needs to tell you anything boy-" Johnny got slapped in the back of the head by Kitty. "Ow babe what was that for?" whining and rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up Johnny" rolling her eyes. She is curious on what Spectra did all she said that Danny attacked her brutally. "No she didn't all she said you were really brutal on her. What did she do?" ask Kitty.

Sam looks at Danny and than to Kitty. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, DANNY". Pointing to Johnny and Kitty "She is the enemy. A ghost you should be fighting her but instead you are talking to her".

Danny rolls his eyes and sighs while Kitty nods agreeing with Danny. Seeing how Sam is she looks at her and places her hand on her hip giving her a woman's look.

"Sam relax will you" said Danny. Seeing Sam stomping her feet towards Tucker's place. "Yea Spectra crossed a line where she shouldn't have. That's why I was brutal on her".

Thinking back at what Spectra said made Danny mad.

Kitty hearing this sighs and nods. Knowing how Spectra is she is hard to be around. Many people don't want to be around her a lot of the time. They would rather deal with an enemy than having her as a friend which is equivalent to an enemy.

"Tell me something I don't know. She is good at that. What did she say?" ask Kitty.

Danny sighs "Let's just say. I had a great summer love and I couldn't do anything to save her. She kinda hit very close to home to it. Which I kind of made a point to what happen to her. So she would remember not to bring that up again".

Kitty hearing this frowns "Danny, I'm sorry. I know Spectra can be harsh in what she says. Yea that is crossing the line and she didn't even tell me. That hoe when I get my hands on her. She is going to be sorry".

Johnny looks confused and turns to his girlfriend Kitty than to Tucker and Sam. "Is this happening to me. Is boy scout here different? I mean it's been a while since we been here he is acting differently?"

Tucker shrugs his shoulders "Dude between us guys. Danny has a huge thing for this girl. But things didn't end so well and Spectra kind of pissed him off where there wasn't tears of sadness but rage and anger.".

Johnny hearing this nods. "Yea I know what you are saying. When that happens to guys things are a whole different level. You should just run because those are some powerful inspiration to cause harm to the person that pissed you off" Johnny nods and sees Sam roll her eyes.

"I guess she is jealous about the other girl" knowing how some girls are jealous about other girls talking to guys. Seeing that Kitty gets jealous but also knowing how angry she gets.

Sam's eye twitched as she screams "I'M NOT JEALOUS"

Everyone turns to her screaming making her chuckle nervously.

"Wow. You didn't need to broadcast to everyone or to the world" giggle Kitty. Looking at Danny feeling sad for him "Look. I understand why you did it. I don't blame you. Just you need to take it easy a bit and yea Spectra deserved it" laughing a bit.

Danny chuckles and nods. "So what are you two doing tonight. Date night?" ask Danny.

Kitty nods "Yea Johnny promised me to take me out"

Danny hearing this grins "At the edge on the other side of town. A abandoned restaurant. A ghost couple runs it. Glady and her husband say you are friends of mine. They have some good yak meals".

Kitty eyes widen turning to Johnny "I haven't had yak since I was alive. Lets go Johnny".

Johnny shrugs his shoulders and gets back on his bike. Looking at Danny he grins at him and nods. "Later guys" said Johnny riding off.

Tucker looks at Danny "Yak?".

"Yea. After the spectra incident. Klemper came out. I found him and didn't send him back because there was another ghost. I knew her when she was alive back in the seventies. So in short Klemper stays there and helps them out and they help Klemper" explained Danny.

Happy he was able to find Gladys' ghost and meet her husband. It was even better he was able to help Klemper out to find some friends. But also to give Glady and her husband someone who wants to help them as well.

"Really. You are helping ghosts out now" said Sam. Rolling her eyes "What's next are we going to babysit their kids".

Danny shudders "Please don't want to think about Box Lunch".

Tucker shudders. Turning to Sam with glare "Thanks we don't need that mental image in our heads".

"Night mares and night terrors" said both males. "Thanks Sam" mutter the boys.

Sam rolls her eyes at them.

* * *

With Vlad

Flying through the ghost zone he sees Fright knight standing near a large crater. As Vlad lands he walks towards the knight wondering what is the urgent news.

"So what have you found?" demanded Vlad. Seeing Fright knight turn to Vlad he points to the machines seeing the drill bits shattered and broken. Vlad raises an eye wondering what kind of stone can do that.

"The rock here is much harder. It has caused the drilling bits to go dull after minutes. I tried blasting it and it works. But it causing the area to be far more unstable" stated the knight. Seeing bits and pieces of the land breaking apart.

Vlad sighs and rubs his temples. Wondering what he can do he looks at the machinery.

"Very well. I will send Skulker with a few lasers to help break some of the stones. We are wasting too much time and I found a way to contain the Eidolon core. A specialized ecto glass container. Powered but also filtered to where I can easily harness the power of the core for myself" stated Vlad.

Fright knight nods and looks at the hole down in front of him. Seeing an eerie green and white light coming from it. He can only hope that he can use this to free his masters from their prisons.

* * *

With Tucker next morning

Getting a message from Danny very early morning to met him at a address. Tucker groans and wonders how Danny is even up. He isn't a morning person and neither is Tucker. Once out of the house he walks towards the address and once in view.

He sees Danny holding two cups staring at the house with a for sale on it. Seeing the house looks similar to Fenton works minus the op center on top of the roof. Tucker stares at the brick home.

"Morning Tucker" drinking his tea. He gives Tucker a cup of tea as well. "It tea but it's sweet give it a try. I know you will like it but if you don't I'll drink it".

Tucker sighs and takes the cup. Taking a sip he looks at the house in front of him that has seen better days. Feeling the tea in his mouth he looks at Danny.

"You're right it is good. I'm drinking it". Taking another sip he looks back to the house that Danny is staring at. "So why did you ask me to come meet you here at this house?".

Danny stares at the house. Looking at Tucker hoping he can help him he looks back at the house and nods.

"Need you're help to buy. I got money for it. I need your help I don't want no one to know I bought it" said Danny.

Tucker does a spit take and looks at Danny with a shock face. Looking at the house than back to Danny. The tech wizard sighs and takes another sip of his tea.

"No one can't know I bought it. We need to make a profile but not from Amity park. You got a profile from Dimmsdale?" ask Danny. Knowing that people will be in his business he looks at the house.

Tucker looks at Danny and sighs. "Yea maybe two perhaps three. But I got to ask why? But also how do you have that kind of money? I mean you aren't loaded like Sam are you?".

Danny chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Sort of but not like the level of her parents. I sold a bunch of baseball cards, balls, comics that got me some money from an auction".

Tucker groans and rolls his eyes. "The Bucky McBadbat auction was from you. Dude just how much... you know what. Never mind. Need to ask you. Why this house why not a newer home?".

Danny sighs "Tell me what you think of the house first. How it looks but where as well".

Tucker looks at it the broken windows the door barely on and the color of the bricks fading. Seeing parts of the house missing bricks the side walk is crack and the stair case only half is there.

"Seen better days. Almost looks like your parents hom but this place is bigger maybe two more rooms". Drinking the tea he looks at where they are.

"OK yea it doesn't look good and yes has two more room but where is it located" ask Danny.

Tucker is seeing they are at least ten minutes away from Danny home. He notices that its a ten minute walk from his house but also Sam. Than he notices something.

"It's in the middle. Middle between you, me and Sam but also. It's close to the school and the park. It's in a quiet part of town" answer Tucker. Drinking his tea he looks at Danny.

"Yup. I know it looks bad. But it has potential in it. I want it" said Danny.

"Why?" ask Tucker.

Danny sighs and nods. Looking at his hands than he looks at Tucker hoping he isn't crazy or thinks he is crazy. But with everything that has been happening he looks at Tucker.

"Ever since my portal powers awaken. I get a glimpse of the future that may or may not happen. I saw myself in the house laughing and smiling. Amber was there standing next to me smiling but also someone else I couldn't make it out. I saw a small figure next to her and me. That small figure was in the between us laughing".

Tucker listens to Danny and nods. Looking back to the house and than to Danny. Letting out a sigh Tucker wonders about it. "You think its a glimpse of the future. A premonition like in the movies?"

"Clockwork said that those glimpses are possible futures. That once I can see everyone and everything clear I can choose to change it. But I can open portals to certain times of my life and change events" explain Danny. Tightening his fist he looks at the house in front of him.

"I know this sounds crazy and I know I'm asking-" Tucker interrupts Danny.

"Alright man." Nodding to his best friend. "Lets do it. Lets get you this house" said Tucker. Rubbing his head he sighs and looks at the house. "Where do we even begin?".

Danny chuckles and dials the number of the for sale sign.

And cut

Yes foreshadow certain events.


	16. Casper High Danny's Gym show

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

Yea second chapter BACK TO CASPER HIGH

With Danny, Sam and Tucker.

All good things must come to an end, then warm summer now a fond memory and the transition to the new school year began. As of now students if old and new are walking into the halls of Casper high school. The new students wondered what their freshmen year will be like. Some returning students are happy to be back, while others are not and wished that they had one more day of summer.

Danny, walking along with Tucker and Sam walked towards Casper high. Both he and Tucker are talking about a few things. Ever since that week with Johnny and Kitty. Danny calling Tucker to met him at the house. It was a rough week but they managed to secure the house making an offer to the bank.

When he and Tucker checked the inside the house. They phased right out and stayed invisible. The inside of the house was in bad...horrible terrible condition. But then other problems arise for Danny and Tucker but they managed it.

Danny had to overshadow some appraiser who was trying to increase the value of the house than what it was worth. But luckily seeing that this person is from Dimmsdale is going to repair all problems. They agreed on a lower price. Much to Danny surprise but also the pleasure that the bank allowed that when he overshadowed them as well. He wonders how new homeowners have to deal with all the bureaucracy.

By the end of the second week of August. He signed the papers for the home. Once he got the key from the bank through a p.o box at the post office. Once done and signed. Happy he hired companies outside of Amity Park to work on the house.

Mainly companies from Dimmsdale to avoid suspicion. Things were going slow and the lack of sleep for both boys was hurting them. But once the inside was completely stripped down to no walls or pipes not even drywall or insulation on the wall. They saw the support beams and bricks inside the house and the floor was gone. Only a few beams connected to the building as floor.

The companies began to work. But more problems continue to arise and Danny was already acting a new homeowner should. Wondering who in the world he can speak to a supervisor to tell him that he is done with his trail of being an adult and wanting to stay as a kid forever. Tucker sighs and wonders what else do they need.

But things got better along the week.

Seeing he picked up a trait from his father who enjoys hot baths. It was supposed to be a simple run to the store to choose a few colors. When Danny walked passed the bathroom section and saw it. On special and clearance. He wanted it. NOW!.

Tucker was shocked he bought it.

What he bought was going to be a surprise. But the whole second floor and the third floor has to be new. Another low bearing beam alongside a few high bearing beams is needed. But luckily Tucker being a tech wizard found the companies and spoke to them on the phone.

The house is going slow but once they saw the blueprints via email. Danny smiled hoping it would come true.

But now its September and school have started.

"I'm telling you, Tucker. If we can increase the power to the Fenton peeler. It will help with its armor we can magnetize it" Danny said.

Sam rolls her eyes. It's been like this for the past few weeks. Talking about weapons and some building along with contractors. Nothing she cares for.

As the three see Casper high school. Danny stops walking and looks in a different direction. Walking towards the direction both Tucker and Sam followed him. As Danny reaches the spot he looks around and whispers a few names.

"Timmy, Chester" looking at the spot. Where he would greet them.

Sam walks to Danny but stops. Tucker places his hand on her shoulder and shakes his head. Sam rolls her eyes ever since the seventies Danny change as a person granted he was there for six months.

Tucker understands and he's been helping Danny but also trying to piece information on Amber. With the vast space in the ghost zone, Tucker feels its a lost cause but he won't say. Jazz just asks him to keep pushing Danny while she also helps her brother cope. With the little information they have and Clockwork can't help. Tucker is trying his hardest for his best friend.

"Right there" Danny whispered.

Sam hears Danny whispering some girls names.

"Tootie and Chloe would walk from that direction". Staring at the location he steps back and watches the scene play in his head that he has seen many times before. Feeling a bit nostalgic he turns to around to the corner.

The name that Sam heard made her jealous. She tried to talk to Danny tried to tell him he doesn't have anything to prove to anyone. But Danny just nods to her. Ignores her and reads a book or practice his guitar.

"Amber," Danny said in a quiet, somber tone. Seeing himself in the past he watches the two share a quick kiss. He reaches his hand out but sees his past self slowly caress her cheek. Feeling pain in his head he grabs his head and looks at the memories in front of him. Trying to remember what she called him but also what they spoke about.

Tucker is by Danny side. Placing a hand on his shoulder getting his best friend attention.

"You are not giving up are you?" Tucker demanded.

Danny narrows his eyes. "Never. I won't let them win. Even if it kills me".

"Being dramatic don't you think. Look I know Clockwork is the master of time. Maybe this is the best Danny. Did you ever thought maybe Clockwork has to report to people himself". When Sam found out what three observants did to Danny. She was angry and upset. Angry that happen to him but also upset that Danny refuses to lose his memories of Amber.

Both guys rolled their eyes on Sam. "Let's go," Tucker said.

* * *

Walking inside the school, Tucker, Sam, and Danny look around. Seeing not much change, Danny walks to his locker and puts in his combination. As he stops opens the locker on its first try.

"That went smooth," Danny said with a light chuckle. Hearing some voices they turn around to see Dash and the A-lister laughing. Rolling his eyes "Well this time I jinxed it didn't I" throwing his bag in the locker.

Danny feels something off turning around he closes his locker and grabs Tucker shirt pulling himself down and Tucker. As the football bounces off the locker it flies and hits a new teacher coming out of the room making her drop her bag, equipment, and papers.

"WHO THREW IT!" Everyone turns to the new teacher with blonde hair talking to principal Ishiyama.

"He did" Some people pointed at Dash and Danny pointed at him as well. Grinning seeing that he had a feeling Dash would do something like that.

The new teacher walks to Dash and glares at him making him nervous. Shaking her head she turns to principal Ishiyama who looks nervous. Than vice principal Lancer shows up. The students all watch this while Danny watches closely.

"Is there a problem here?" Mr. Lancer said. Wondering what the new teacher is doing. He looks at her who is looking at Dash.

"No there isn't I will be seeing him in detention all week".

Dash looks shocked. Wondering who the new teacher is and why she is giving him detention knowing how important it is for him to practice and be at the games. "But I'm going to miss practice for football".

The new teacher rolls her eyes. "Too bad. Practice on your own time and this isn't the gym nor the field".

Mr. Lancer sighs. "I apologize for Dash behavior he is excited he sometimes forgets he is in the halls not on the field. Perhaps a warning".

The new teacher glares at Lancer. "You're one of them. I will tear you down if you get in my way. My warning is detention for a week and vice principal Lancer you haven't met me. My name is Ms. Dinah Cross"

Mr. Lancer heard the name before but can't seem to recall. Turning to principal Ishiyama who shakes her head nervous.

Danny's eyes widen to hear the name. "Our luck just change. Cross can she be she almost looks like" walking to where the items are on the floor. He bent down and picked them up. As he finished picking the items and bag, Tucker expects the laptop and found the keyboard lost a few keys.

Sam is holding the missing keys in his hand. As she gives it to Tucker and him being the tech wizard he is. He takes a tool from his pocket and inserts the missing keys back to the keyboard.

When Dinah walked back she saw three students picked her items up. Danny being the leader smiles "Here you go, Ms. Cross." Handing her bag and Tucker blows and wipes the laptop with a cloth.

"Sam good eye finding the keys I manage to place them back," Tucker said.

"No problem. I have lost key buttons before hate that" reply Sam.

"Thank you.."

"Oh, Daniel Fenton but call me Danny. These are my best friends."

"Tucker Foley"

"And Sam Manson".

Principal Ishiyama clears her throat "Danny is Jasmine Fenton younger brother. Our top student in Casper high school and class vale Victorian last year".

"Please call me Dinah you three. Thank you for your help I thought everyone was going to act like those students over there" giving the A-lister a glance she narrows her eyes on Lancer who is leaving.

Danny rolls his eyes. Principal Ishiyama coughs "Well let me show you to the music room".

Dinah hearing this turns to the principal and nods "Yes please I hope we get some new students to join the music club this year"

Danny tilts his head. "You are the new music teacher Dinah?".

She nods "Yes I am. I recently got my teaching license for English and music and when Mrs. Jeffserson retired last year. So I applied gave a call and got the position here in Casper High. Why do you ask?".

Danny tilts his head and shrugs his shoulders "I recently had my passion rekindled to start playing my electric guitar again. Was thinking of joining the music club here" Danny said with a mild shrug.

Sam hearing this raises an eye wondering when did this happen. Looking at Tucker who shrugs his shoulders already knowing about it. He is looking into clubs to join as well.

"Electric guitar. How long have you been playing?" Dinah asked.

"Since I was seven maybe eight but I had to stop two years ago. Freshmen life got too chaotic especially with them" said Danny. Staring at the A-lister laughing and pointing at people.

Dinah turns around and watches Dash slap a freshmen books out of his hand onto the floor. Turning red from rage, Principal Ishiyama winces to see what Dash did in front of them. She doesn't need this right now.

"TWO WEEKS" the hall got silent and Dash turns to the location of the scream. Seeing the new teacher glare at him and he got caught slapping the freshmen books from his hands. "PICK UP THE BOOKS NOW".

Dash gulps and picks up the books and hands to the freshmen. The A-lister looks at her strangely and all the other teachers turn a blind eye on them and look nervous at Dinah.

Sam and Tucker grin and turns to Danny smiling.

"I see what you are saying. Well, you three should be off I will see you Friday, Danny".

Before the music teacher and principal leaves. "Oh, Principal Ishiyama" Danny called her his schedule "Is this right my schedule?" Danny asked. Wondering what is going on and how he got those classes.

Sam wonders what's this about. Even Tucker he got his in the mail along with everyone. Principal Ishiyama nods to Danny making him lean back in surprise.

"Yes. I got the testing you did at Astronaut camp. The camp you went to had a high testing grade with all the work you did and graded. So when I got the information from the camp council...Clockwork-".

When Danny heard the nickname he gave the same excuse as he did with his parents.

"Yea it's a nickname he goes by. Always on time and makes sure everyone is on schedule" Danny said.

Principal Ishiyama and Dinah giggles "Camp. Those were good days. But yes. When you completed those tests but also summer courses you got school credit for them and your GPA went up. Meaning you will be taking Physics and Pre-Calculus with the seniors".

"I see well thank you for letting me. Dinah nice meeting you and I hope to see you Friday" Danny said with a smile. As the principal and teacher leave he looks at Tucker and Sam. "Wow. Jazz only started to take a senior class in her second year of being a junior" chuckle, Danny.

Tucker turns to Danny as he folds his arms.

"Explain why we helped the music teacher?" Tucker, the tech wiz said. With the three walking to class, Danny told him of a history teacher name cross with the last name. But also she looks like the principal at that time.

"Cross. Before school started I heard Jazz tell me about the superintend granddaughter starting school as a music teacher. She said her grandmother was a principal many years ago. Geraldine who I knew back in the seventies. Cross was a history teacher. I guess they got together and had a son who has a daughter" Danny revealed.

Sam smirk. Tucker has a huge grin and Danny gave a wide smile.

"Wow, this is good. But DUDE" Tucker punching his arm. "Senior classes really, man".

Sam rolls her eyes. "Well let's hope your refresher course in the seventies paid off"

* * *

LATER Gym

Danny sighs. Walking into the boy's locker room. He grabs his gym clothes and wonders what they are going to do. Seeing Tucker looking confused, Danny turns to him.

"Something wrong?" Danny asked.

Tucker looks confused. Turning to Danny he nods. "Well, you know Johnson the gym teacher last year who got hurt?". An accident happens and he couldn't stay for the whole school year.

Danny nods. "Yea he was supposed to retire?" Danny asked. Seeing Tucker nod he heard the rumors he was going to take early retirement but Tucker saw him and looked at him strangely.

"Well he is here and he is making people nervous. The other gym teachers are afraid heck they are staying out of his warpath" Tucker replied. Wondering what could have made the nice gym teacher turn evil.

Danny raises an eye than his ghost sense went off. Looking around he knows the ecto signature but can't place it. Tucker looks at him but watches Danny look around.

"Let's keep an eye" Danny said.

With them walking out of the locker room. Both boys sees Sam on the wall waiting for them. "About time. Did you two fall in?"

"Just talking. I thought Mr Johnson was going to retire" Danny said.

Watching Mr Johnson seeing the old man look around. He looks at Danny and smiles. Walking to him he looks at the three. As he stops and looks at the three than he looks at Sam. Giving her a narrow look he grins.

"So I finally met the pacifist. Took me weeks of beating some sense into him. But I think I fixed most of the damage you left on him".

Danny eyes widen. "Matt. The hell is going on here?".

Tucker and Sam looks at Danny than to the gym teacher said one word that made them flinch.

"Clockwork" turning around and walking away he stops and looks at Danny. "I'm going to be in charge for the next six months. The guy needs his full retirement. Clockwork made a deal. Also impress me".

Danny nods. Looking at Tuck and Sam he tells them about his training but also beating he got from the ghost. Tucker flinch and looks at mr Johnson. Seeing the ghost is here under Clockwork orders but also helping the gym teacher get his full retirement. He cant really complain.

Sam on the other hand is piss. Folding her arms across her chest. "Who the hell gives him the right to call me a pacifist".

Danny sighs and explains the story on why he didn't want to fully fight against him or anyone. That he knew he was holding back allot. That Danny held back against some ghosts as well. Tucker is shock to hear this. Sam is stunned. Seeing the many times Danny got hurt he could have taken less damage if he was serious.

"Yup. Now he wants me to impress him?" Danny is looking around. Seeing the rope going to the ceiling he looks around and sees some of the jocks lifting weights. Rolling his eyes he sees some girls jumping rope.

"Tucker with me. Sam get me a jump rope the single short one meet me at the rope" Danny ordered.

Sam raises an eye and shrugs her shoulder. While Danny and Tucker walks to the weight and looks around. "Tuck look for a twenty five pound weight".

"Why?" wondering what is going on. He looks around and points to the one on the floor. Danny sees it picks it up with both hands and walks towards the rope hanging from the ceiling. Tucker watching him carrying it with ease. Wondering why the rope they do the rope climbing a few times a year.

Danny grabs the rope from Sam and loops it through the hole in the weight. Tightening it and making it a backpack like weight. Danny straps the weight around his shoulder holding it like a back pack.

"What are you doing?" Sam and Tucker asked.

Danny grins and looks at them both.

"Johnson" getting the gym teacher attention. "How this for impressive" Danny started to climb the rope. Not using his feet or lower body he is pulling himself up just with his upper body.

"Dude are you crazy. If you fall it's going hurt like allot and you might seriously hurt yourself" said Tucker. Wondering if Danny finally lost his mind he sees Johnson chuckling and walking to them.

"DANNY GET DOWN HERE. NOW!" Sam said in a uproar. Watching Danny still going up. Some students wonder why she screamed. "You finally lost it haven't you. You really did lose your mind" shouted Sam. Glaring at the ghost possessing the gym teacher because its his fault, Danny is doing this.

"I'll be dam. He finally did it". Both Sam and Tucker look at him. Seeing him nod "He finally let go of his fear, doubts but the pain is still there. He is using it to drive him".

Sam opens her mouth seeing everyone circling them. They watch Danny go higher and higher.

"He's going to choke" Dash said.

Matt looks at him "Why don't you go next". Dash looks at the gym teacher and lets out a nervous laugh. "That's right you are all talk" letting out a chuckle.

He looks up and sees Danny reaching the top of the ceiling. Watching him move his arms he grabs the beam and pulls himself up. Climbing even higher on the beams he reaches the ceiling.

Danny sits on the beam, smiling and waving at everyone on the floor.

"He lost it. Yup he was finally pushed too far" Tucker said. Turning to Sam who is red from rage he takes a step back and looks up. Wondering if Sam is going to pop and launch herself up there.

"DANNY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING" Sam shouted. Watching him climb up the very top. Seeing him all the way up on the ceiling of the gym. She was relieve to see him reach the top unharmed. Thinking he was going to slide down but no.

Instead he reaches the beam and pulls himself up and climbs even higher touching the ceiling and than sits on the beam. Looking down at everyone smiling and waving. He looks down at Matt who is smirking down below.

The ghost grins and looks around. "Everyone step back. Super hero landing". Grabbing some students and pushing them back making the circle larger. "I said stand back. Super hero landing".

"WHAT!" Sam screamed. Looking up she sees Danny stand on the beam and slowly leans back "DON'T". Watching Danny lean back he falls off the beam and flips in the air once. She closes her eyes and covers her face.

Tucker looks away.

Everyone held there breath and watches him flip in the air once and than a loud thump.

He lands with both feet on the mats. Cracking his neck he takes off the weight from his back and drops it.

"I'm going to feel that in the morning." Moving his shoulder around a bit. He sees everyone stare at him. "What? What did I miss".

"Danny what were you thinking?!" Valerie said. Shaking her head she looks at the top of the ceiling and back to Danny. "Why. Why did you do something so stupid and dangerous".

Danny grins and picks up the twenty five pound weight. Walking to the jocks he drops it on the mat. The jocks never said anything instead they look at Danny who is staring at them.

Hearing a whistle they see Johnson smiling. "Dodge ball and guess what. I'm going to pick certain people to one side after the first round". Blowing the whistle he points to people to go to the other side.

"I point to you get off the court. If you don't not my problem if you get hit again" blowing the whistle making go there sides.

After a moment they see the A-listers and a few others on the other side. Danny sees most people of the geeks on his side. Shrugging his shoulders he sees all the jocks, Valerie and few others at the other side.

Hearing the whistle blow signaling everyone to start, Danny stands there. Watching a few jocks throw some dodge balls he sways his body to the right dodging the ball coming at him.

Watching one coming at him he catches it and spins missing a dodge ball coming at him. Throwing the ball he aims at Kwan hitting him into the stomach knocking him down to his knees.

"Holy shit," Dash said. He has never seen Danny throw a dodge ball that fast ever. He has never seen Danny dodge like that. He has never seen Danny like this ever.

"I'm not ok. That hurt. Really hurt" Kwan said in pain.

Everyone looks at Kwan holding his stomach and trying to crawl out of the court. Then two more people got it hit eliminating them. Danny stands in the same area he hasn't moved.

Dash turns to him and sees Danny watching him. "AHH" throwing the ball at him.

Danny picks up a dodge ball and bounces the ball coming at him to the air. Side stepping to the right he throws the ball at the wall.

"Ha he missed" One Jock said The ball bounces off the wall and hits Paulina in the back shocking everyone.

Matt Whistles pointing to Paulina who is shock she got hit. She looks at Danny shock he would do something like that. "Never touched the floor still in play and the one in the air still in play". Pointing to Danny who catches the ball coming from the air. He throws it and hits another jock eliminating him.

Dash is shock he is out. Soon the other side is outnumbered by three to one and Danny. He just stands still swaying his body back and fourth and side stepping or catching. After a few minutes the last jock is out and the other side is cheering.

Hearing the whistle from the gym teacher. "Good. Now everyone at the wall. New game. BUT this time one vs many". Turning to Danny he grins. "Get the cones. Ten by.. you know what I'm feeling generous today by eight"

Danny shrugs his shoulders and goes.

The gym teacher looks at everyone. "I point to you. Go to the other side". As he walks he points to Sam, making her raise an eye. Than he points to Dash, Kwan, Star and Paulina the A listers. Than a few jocks, Valerie. "The other side. The person you are going against. Danny".

"What" Sam shouted. Looking at Danny who places the cone. "Why and if I refuse" folding her arms. Even Valerie wants to know why looking at the gym teacher she can't help wondering what is going on.

"Simple. In life sometimes friends become enemies. Friend today tomorrow an enemy. Enemy of my enemy is my ally. But also since you want to refuse I'll make it more interesting. Everyone behind me here" using his thumb pointing to everyone behind him. "Gets an A for the whole semester if Danny eliminates everyone without getting hit once but if he is eliminated they all get an F".

People gasp others started to pray. The jocks smiles liking to hear this.

"And all of you here on this side will get a C if you can't eliminate him but lets make it interesting. You all get two hits and Danny only gets one" seeing their shock reactions. Matt chuckles and nods.

"That's not fair. He took most of us out last game" Dash said. Feeling nervous on what Danny just did last game but also what he did in the beginning in gym class.

Watching the gym teacher laugh more.

"Who said life is fair. Have you made life fair for some students here". Seeing most of the students quiet. "I thought so. The need of many out weighs the need of the few". Turning to the other side. "Also I want this recorded and put on social media...NOW".

Everyone on the wall pulls out their phone and begins to record. Everyone on the other side wince. Seeing that this will be on social media.

Danny looks at Matthew "Really. You are going to teach me a lesson here aren't you".

"Yup. Also sneakers, socks and shirt off" said Matt. Danny blinks and looks at him "Did I stutter". Watching Danny roll his eyes he walks to Tucker who walks forward.

"Dude. What is going on here. This is insane" mutter Tucker. Watching Danny fold his shirt and places his sneakers on top. "Are you really going to do this against all of them and Sam?".

"You want an A for gym" Danny said.

Tucker blinks at Danny and watches him go to the area with the cones. Seeing if he gets an A for the semester it will boost his GPA up but also next semester he won't hurt too much if he gets a lower grad. "NO MERCY DANNY" Tucker shouts while others begin to cheer.

"You got to BE KIDDING ME, TUCKER. DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM" Sam yelled. Looking at Danny she looks at the gym teacher "And why is his SHIRT OFF".

Matt shrugs his shoulders "Getting hit with ball without a shirt hurts more but also you can aim anywhere. I mean anywhere ladies. You know what, boys shirt off. If he is going into battle with no shirt neither are you" ordering the jocks to remove their shirts.

Most of them look nervous to have their shirts off.

When they saw Danny walk back to his spot they didn't expect to see the muscles on him. They expected to see a tall skinny teen boy but what they got was a teen boy with a slight show of his developing six pack. His muscles around his body showing when he moves.

"Wow! He's been working out" Valerie said shocked to see Danny slowly stretching his legs.

"A lot of working out not even Kwan has that. Wow" said Star. Staring at him stretching his arms.

"He improved" Paulina said. Gawking at him she turns to the other girls who can't stop watching Danny.

Sam roll her eyes muttering to herself seeing how shallow the girls are. But she can't help but also stare at Danny. Watching him do a hand stand everyone watches him move one arm away doing a one hand stand. He flips over to his feet and jumps a few times and does a back flip to warm up.

"We are screwed" said Sam. Everyone at her side looks at her. "If he can do that just to warm up. What do you think he can really do once he is warmed up?"

The girls all think about something else while Sam mutters to herself wondering if she said that out of context.

Hearing the whistle go off three jocks ran to the middle line to get the dodge balls. Danny stays in his spot watching the three. Raising an eye he sees Valerie throwing the ball at him. Jumping to the right kicking his feet up high in the air missing the ball to his legs he catches the ball in his chest. Landing he uses the dodge ball in his hand and bounces the ball in the air.

"NOT AGAIN" Dash cried out. Seeing the ball in the air everyone watches Danny throw the dodge ball at Valerie who has a ball in her hands ready to throw. But Danny hits the ball in her hand making it bounce hitting her head.

"Dam it Danny!" holding her head. The ball on her hand flies back and hits Kwan in the face.

"Ow my nose" holding his nose.

The ball in the air drops its the ground with a bounce making Dash sigh in relief. Danny ducks and rolls picks up a dodge ball and throws it at Sam who got hit in the leg. As the ball bounces once more. Danny jumps on his feet and throws it at Dash who jumps out of the way to the ground.

The ball hits the wall and hits Star in the back of the butt making her jump and hold her butt with her hands.

"Hey watch where you throw those. They can do some damage to us" rubbing her butt. "I hope it didn't get flatten" whining a bit.

Danny snorts and chuckles "How can their be any damage if their wasn't anything their to begin with".

Star turns to Danny angry. "Are you saying my butt is flat" Stomping her foot on the ground angry she watches Danny roll his eyes and nods at her. She picks up a ball and hurls it at Danny angry.

"Whoa" bending backwards his hair touches the gym floor. Danny quickly drops on the ground missing another shot at him. Rolling to his left he does a kip up catching the ball in the air. He lands on his feet and quickly does a aerial flip to the other side.

Throwing the ball eliminating another jock.

"How the hell did Fenton get this good over the summer" Dash whined. Seeing what Danny is doing is making him angry. Ever since the incident at the nasty burger and not seeing Danny for the rest of the summer. Dash thought he was hiding from him. "What!".

"Agh" Dash gets hit in the stomach making him drop on his knees in pain while the ball rolls to Paulina.

She bends down to get the ball and when she did. Danny throws the ball at the ball making it bounce hitting her in the face making the whole gym quiet. Everyone knows how well she takes care of her skin and Danny hit her with the dodge ball.

"I aimed at the mole don't worry its the only imperfect spot on your face which everyone sees" said Danny. Everyone broke out in laughter hearing what Danny said.

"ARGHHHH" Paulina kicks the dodge ball which hits Valerie in the back.

"HEY. You are suppose to hit him not me" Valerie said. About to hit Paulina with the ball herself.

Danny sits on the dodge ball watching them fight and arguing with everyone. Dash is on his knees holding his stomach Kwan is holding his nose on the ground.

"SHUT UP AND HIT HIM" Said screamed. Angry that Danny is doing this but also seeing her grade will hurt if she goes down to a C.

Everyone turns to Danny waving at them while sitting on the dodge ball. Jumping to his feet he throws the ball over his head and kicks a ball on the top making it bounce up to him. The first one he throws he aims at Star hitting her leg and bouncing off her leg hitting Paulina on the foot.

The second shot hits Kwan in the head and bounces off hitting Sam in the back.

Soon Dash finally got up and when he did another jock got eliminated after Kwan head met the ball. Seeing only him and Valerie are left he turns to her glaring at Danny.

"What gives Danny. Why?" Valerie asked.

Danny cracks his neck. "Look around you Valerie. What do you see?" Danny asked. Valerie sees Kwan on the floor, Star rubbing her butt. She looks at the other side and sees everyone cheering for Danny praising Danny.

"I see us losing a game of dodge ball" Valerie said.

"Yea besides that but I see people behind me who can't fight. Are afraid to fight. I see people behind me that needs someone to help them. To help them fight a battle they can't win. That running away from the problem doesn't solve it. That the problem will continue to grow and cause more pain and heart ache. If you continue to do nothing".

"The people you love and care about will suffer because you didn't do anything more to stop it. That we can do what we want and not be told by them saying we can't. We have a choice a choice we choose who gives them right to take that away from us or use their influence to make our lives miserable tell me" throwing the ball at Valerie she jumps out of the way but Danny spins and throws another hitting her on the hip.

"GOT YOU FENTURD" Dash throwing the ball at Danny who did a butterfly twist flip catches the ball in the air once the flip is completed and lands on the gym floor. He throws the ball into Dash chest pushing his body back making him land on his back.

Matt blows the whistle and points to Danny. "Well, well. Looks like you are ready".

"Everyone on that side gets an A. Congrats.". Everyone turns while Danny walks to Tucker who gives him a hug.

"THANK YOU. I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS YOU ARE MY HERO" shouted Tucker hugging his best friend for the grade he got him.

"Get off Tuck" Grabbing his gym clothes he rolls his eyes.

Matt turns to the losing side with a grin. "Congrats all of you for trying you all get an C for the semester. Let's see what life will do for you now. Remember things can go far worse if you continue to do what you all do".

Everyone looks at him wondering what he means. Danny and Tucker helps Sam but Sam glares at Danny who rolls his eyes. Seeing how mad she is he looks at her seeing the glare aiming at him.

"What. You should have walked away? They are nothing and they are harmless I mean what's the worse they would have done? What would all those kids on the wall at the other side of the gym do" Danny asked. Wondering how she would like it when she tells him what to do.

"I say that to you because I don't want to see my best friend get hurt or worse expelled. Their are better ways to solve a problem instead of fighting" Sam said.

Danny shakes his head seeing Sam doesn't see the bigger picture.

"Anything to prove you are right from the start, Sam. Than next time I walk away everyone fails and you all get a passing grade how is that fair?" Danny asked.

Before Sam spoke Paulina stomps her way forward. "Because we are A-Listers" Paulina saidsaid poin to Danny. "You should all know you're place. Dash, Kwan back me up, STAR WHERE ARE YOU" wondering where is everyone else.

She sees Dash, Kwan and two other jocks on the ground in pain. Star is rubbing her butt while Valerie is comforting her. Paulina stands there by herself and when she looks at Danny. She sees not just him but also Tucker and a dozens other students behind him.

Paulina lets out a gulp seeing how many people Danny has behind him now.

Danny turns to Sam "When you walk away. You give them the power and win. Meaning they continue this cycle and down the road if you cross path you will continue to walk away"

Sam remains quiet. Looking away she sees allot of the students behind Danny. If Danny did walk away from it everyone would be mad at him. Hearing the ghost controlling the mr Johnson body speak.

"History teaches that war begins when governments believe the price of aggression is cheap. The A listers here think they are the government. Not the teachers or parents. You think you are a government as well. That no one will try to stop you"

Sam remains quiet. As she looks at Danny he turns around and walks away. Looking at Tucker she watches him shake his head. Watching them both leave she glares at Paulina.

"Danny is right about something. Casper high will have it's core shaken" Sam said.

Walking away, Valerie turns to Sam shock that she said that. "Sam, just don't do nothing rash. With Danny already going rogue you don't need the jocks or worse the cheer leaders breathing down your throat".

Matt chuckles watching the scene in front of him. "Tell, Masters that you're equipment is outdated".

Valerie stiffens to hear him say that as she turns to him wondering what he knows.

* * *

After school

"Dude I got things to do at home you won't-" Danny chuckles and nods.

"Tuck it's no problem. I'll give you a call later man" Danny said with a smile.

Tucker nods and begins to walk home. Danny sighs walking home today wasn't so bad. After his pre calculus and physics class. Danny felt good. His physics teacher was surprise to see the name but even more surprise to see Danny relax and done with the work.

Pre calculus was different. Danny after completing his work was writing a few things down. Again this happens. The math teacher took the paper saying he was going to grade it as a test instead of writing he should have done the math work.

Danny chuckles at memory feeling it was dejavu telling the teacher he completed the problems. But this time he didn't get any more math problems instead the math teacher sighs muttering to himself about family of scientist.

* * *

Fenton Works

"Mom, Dad I"M HO-"Danny stops talking. Seeing his parents sitting on the couch with Jazz at the other couch. Danny blinks and sees Jazz narrowing her eyes on him. Rolling his eyes he doesn't need this.

"Danny. We need to talk" Jazz said.

"About?" groan Danny. Watching Jazz pull out her tablet and showing a video from social media. "Oh that from gym. I got an A for the semester".

Seeing his parents send it each other a glance. When Jazz came home and showed it to her parents they couldn't believe it was Danny. But also couldn't believe that their son was in gym shirtless. "Sit down Danny" said Maddie.

Danny nods and takes a seat on the couch. Wondering what is going on he sees his parents concern look.

"What...how...Why?" Jack is fumbling with his words. "I...son why did you do that. But also how did you do all that. I mean I couldn't believe what I was watching. You took them all out" smiling and throwing his hands up in the air praising him with the last sentence he said.

"Dad/Jack".

"What?" Jack said.

Danny rolls his eyes and sighs. "Look. I'm tired of the A listers. Tired of them picking on me and everyone else. Today. They just found out their little world they built for themselves doesn't exist anymore. That their are people out there wanting to live their lives. With out them getting in their way. They found out how good I am in sports."

"I just show them what I can do. That I'm not this skinny kid or this no good at sports kid as well. That I know how to play. That they want to get serious in a competition. I will get serious and beat them fair and square that I don't need my parents money or bully others to win" Danny said.

Jazz sighs. She understands Danny. She knows how Dash and the others are. But also she surprises her brother did this. Watching him getting up and giving her his school schedule she takes it.

"WHAT" staring at it she notices the classes. She looks at Danny than back to the paper. "HOW" facing palm her forehead she only got seniors class in the second half of her junior year. She gives Danny schedule to his parents and when they saw it they both turn to his shock.

Jack was the most shock. Maddie is stunned.

"I got credit for summer camp. My testing was high enough they decided to raise my GPA. But that's not all it seems I passed the camp's requirements and they sent it to the school where principal Ishiyama bump me into pre-calculus and physic. I got credit for the classes as well" answered Danny. Reaching into his pocket seeing Tucker sent him a message.

Maddie is shocked. Seeing how things are turning around. She notices something off. "Where are Sam and Tucker? The first day of school and they aren't with you?".

Jack nods thinking the same thing as well.

"Tucker is at home. Updating his devices. New firmware. Sam is home angry at me. Saying I should have walked away and gotten a failing grade along with everyone else in the gym" Danny muttered.

Jazz turns to Danny shock that Sam is doing this. Maddie and Jack sent each other a glance and seeing what Jack said to them a few weeks ago during the summer vacation.

"What. Explain" Jazz demanded. Danny sighs and pinches his nose. He started from the beginning and when he finished he nods to Jazz and his parents. "I got history and English homework. I'm going to my room".

"Ok, sweetie. Dinner will be at five thirty" Maddie said. Turning to her daughter seeing her think "Jazzy pants what is going on. I mean with this Danny new outlook and slowly growing and breaking away. Do you think Sam influenced Danny in the past?".

Jazz rolls her eyes and sighs "Mom, you know well enough how stubborn Danny is. But you also know how Sam is. I got homework".

With both parents seeing their children doing their homework.

Jack Sighs and reminds his wife about the conversation they had weeks ago. "You think Sam, might be the reason for Danny behavior in the past two years Mads".

Seeing how Danny was in the past two years but now. Everything is changing when he was away from camp for the summer. The girl he met and him saying that some people have more responsibilities than others.

Maddie places her hand underneath her chin. "I don't know. I mean we talked about it. Sam has this crush and Danny had it but not anymore. I mean. I understand some friends grow apart. But Sam. I don't know. Could she be a bad influence on Danny? I mean the Freak show circus incident. A few other incidents?".

Jack sits there and thinks "Well. We should keep an eye on him but also watch more closely when she is around".

"I think you are right. But lately, Danny has been happy. He and Tucker are still very close. And Danny he just talks about Amber. Is he talking to her through emails?" Maddie asked.

Jack sighs and nods "Danny said. He sent a few emails to her. But I don't know what is going on?"

Both Fenton parents wonders. What is going on with Danny?


	17. Ember grave

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

Shout out to taomega20 for his story. Blazing hearts. Gave me an idea for Ember and Danny and yes her ghost finally appears. So again check his story I wanted to do something to break the ice for ember and danny.

Friday Casper high

"I'm telling you it's going to be fine Tucker," Danny said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yea, sure bring an instrument from home to school, that doesn't spell disaster." Sam said sarcastically. With what happened at the gym things at Casper high took a turn not for the worse nor for the better.

But for the confused.

Yes, the confused.

The next day for Danny, Tucker, and Sam. They all were looked at but also all the whispers and rumors were about them. The many videos that were uploaded to social media have become a huge sensation. Memes were created and some of these memes weren't nice to some people. The A-listers are the bud of many meme's.

"Let's go. It will stay in my locker if you are worried" Danny said. Seeing them nod he sighs and wonders what else is going to happen.

"Well, at least it's not Friday the thirteenth that's a plus. It's going to be the only one we have this year. So next week better leave it at home for safe keeping." Tucker said.

"Ohh one of my favorite holidays is coming up," Sam said with a smile. "Can't wait for it" As she turned to Tucker showing her the article on his device.

Danny hearing this froze. Thinking about it he looks at Tucker who nods and continues. 'Friday the thirteenth. Why is the date so important to me. It's like my heart got crushed that day'. Danny thought, gently squeezing the baetylus around his neck.

"Yup read it online last time this happen it was almost thirty years ago," Tucker said, staring at Danny wondering if he is ok.

Danny leaned against a tree, thinking back when he was in the seventies he grabs the side of his head. Something he remembered. Blinking he shakes his head and turns back to Tucker and Sam.

"You ok?" Tucker asked.

Danny nods "Yea I'm fine, let's just go".

With that, the three walked inside of school. Almost every girl looked at Danny and giggles. Many girls started to leave notes in his locker. But more daring girls started to talk to him. With what he did in dodge ball game but the stunt he pulled in gym climbing up. Showing that he isn't the same Fenton he was before.

But also that his appearance isn't something to laugh at. Now many girls look at Danny and blush. Most girls really never paid any attention to him, but now that he went through a growth spurt. More and more are noticing him.

"Yo, Danny".

"George"

"Fenton"

"Smith"

Sam and Tucker roll their eyes. Seeing that some seniors are talking to Danny. There was always some unspoken rules in Casper high well before Jazz's time there. You do not speak to any grade higher than you unless its a family member. Or they speak to you first.

"Let's go, before Lancer gives us detention." Sam said.

Opening his locker placing his guitar in it and closing it. With the guitar dropped off in his locker. Before they head off to class.

Danny ghosts sense went off. Groaning he walked into the boy's bathroom. Tucker and Sam sigh as they were about to leave. They see Danny walking out of the bathroom smiling.

"Duplicate. Anything I learn or do, he learns and knows." Danny said.

Tucker grins "That can be very helpful.'

* * *

With Danny.

Rolling his eyes he transforms into his ghost form. Floating up and turning invisible and intangible. He looks at the direction where he felt the ghost come from. Sighing to himself he flies towards the direction. Wondering who it can be he hasn't seen Kitty or Johnny last week. Klemper is being good with Glady and her husband. Spectra she isn't going to show.

Lunch lady and Box ghost. Last time he heard he asked her out on a date two weeks ago. Which made Danny shiver and be grossed out. Skulker shaking his head. Nothing from the self-proclaimed greatest hunter in all the ghost zone.

"Now where was that signature?" Danny thought out loud. After a few minutes and passing the park. Danny spots some odd color at the cemetery. Slowly floating to the direction he lands on the ground and turns human.

After learning from Clockwork about ghost culture and customs. Danny will not fight in or above a graveyard. He respects the dead and honors their departure. He will let them rest in peace, as they deserve that much from anyone.

Walking around he slowly takes a route and walks pass by a lot of gravestones. Seeing names and dates he frowns. Touching the baetylus on his neck. He sighs and continues to walk. Hearing something he slowly walks towards a lone hill.

Standing near the tree. Danny looks towards the person kneeling and crying. Making out the blue fire on her head. Danny's eyes widen to see who it is.

"Ember?" Danny said confused. "I haven't seen her all summer. No one has? Kitty told me she wanted to be alone" He slowly walked towards another tree, but staying close to the trees. Seeing her stare at a broken headstone.

Danny soon realizes something. Shaking his head he walks towards her. Slowly getting closer to Ember he hears her stops crying.

"Go away." Ember said softly. Not wanting to turn around as she knows who it is. She saw him land on the cemetery. "Just leave dipstick. I don't want to do this not today not for the month".

Danny froze up. Clutching his heart like someone dropped a steel beam from a skyscraper landing on it. He looks at Ember and then moves his sights onto the headstone. As he looks at the stone. He doesn't see a name nor date but wonders what heartless monster would damage a headstone.

"Who did it?" Danny said softly, his hand becoming a tight fist.

Ember doesn't turn around she cleans her face wiping the tears away. She just faces her headstone. Closing her eyes she sighs she asked Clockwork that question many years ago. When it was her second year of being a ghost. She wanted to know who she was in the past.

All that Clockwork gave her was a spot of her body is buried. She tried to look for documents at city hall but nothing. Even the name on the burial plot from the church. No first name, but last. As someone went through great length to remove her from history.

"From what Clockwork told me. Some punks I knew when I was alive. They thought since I was gone. It was alright to finish thrashing it" mutter Ember angrily. Reaching over pulling out the weeds. She notices Danny kneeling and pulling the weeds off.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have gone through that. No one deserves to have their burial site desecrated. No one" Danny said firmly.

Helping Ember out he notices she is staring at him. "What?" Danny asked.

"Why are you helping me? But also why do you care now of all the sudden?" Ember asked.

Watching Danny roll his eyes he continues to pull the weeds off the grass. Watching him move his hand towards the location of the weed he pulled out. He channels his ice core killing the weed through the roots.

"Because I want to. I don't know if you heard. But I helped, Klemper find some friends" Hearing Ember snort, Danny let out a small chuckle and nods knowing how annoying Klemper is asking to be friends.

"Yea I heard. Kitty told me. I know I haven't come out in a while. But when school ends. I just lose all drive and focus. Then September comes by and the whole month I think about it" Ember said.

Staring at the stone she sighs and looks down to the grass. Kitty has come by and told her what is going on. Ever since Ember met Kitty and Johnny when she was in her fourth year as a ghost. The two became friends instantly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to rile you up. I don't know how it feels knowing it's your death day" Danny said softly. Moving his hand across the tombstone he channels some ecto energy and gives it a cleaning.

Ember watches this can't but help stare at Danny. Seeing him being careful but also going over the stone slowly trying to clean it as best he can.

"I don't know what day I died. So the whole month of September is bad for me". Seeing the weeds are gone and Danny cleaning the tombstone the best he could.

She watches his hands glow blue. Soon a dozen ice roses appear in his hand. Watching him place the ice roses on her grave.

"You didn't need to do that, babypop." Ember said. Looking away embarrassed that he did that for her. She never has seen any flowers placed on her grave before. The only flowers she saw were weeds growing on them.

Danny jerked slightly, unnoticed to Ember. Touching the baetylus on his neck he smiles at Ember. "I wanted too. You deserve it Ember. I need to get back to school. If you need something or want to talk later tonight. I usually fly around the park until midnight. I like to star gaze."

Ember rolls her eyes. Watching him transform he soon starts to float up and flies to the direction of the school. As Ember watches this she hears a voice. A voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. 'Danny, my Danny'.

Ember looks around. "Whose out there?". Looking around she shakes her head. "Hate this month," Ember said muttering to herself. She looks down to the ice roses that Danny made for her. Smiling and looking at the direction Danny flew off, she shook her head.

"Ugh. What is wrong with me. I need to find Kitty and talk to her" Ember thought out loud.

* * *

Casper high, Lunchtime

Danny takes a bite of his sandwich and turns the page of his magazine. Tucker is eating his sloppy joe and Sam is getting her salad. When Tucker saw who it was he calls Danny.

"Danny?" Tucker called out.

Danny looks up from his magazine and looks at his best friend "What's up, Tuck?" Watching him point to a girl. Danny rolls his eyes and turns to Tucker shaking his head.

Then Sam came with her lunch. "What are you two talking about?" She asked.

Tucker takes a bite of his meat sandwich. Danny turns the page of his magazine. Letting out a sigh knowing if he doesn't say something, Sam will get angry and moody.

"Tucker has been crushing on some girls. Ever since the summer ended and school started. He's been talking to more and more girls" Danny said. Seeing Tucker glare at him, Danny shrugged his shoulders. Seeing that most of the girls are talking to Danny and Tucker who is taking advantage of it. Due to being his best friend.

Sam snorts "Good luck, Tuck. Your pick up lines aren't the best." Eating her salad she notices Danny reading a health magazine. "Health magazine? Someone is trying to take care of himself?".

Wondering why the sudden care for his health. Sam looks at Danny waiting for him to say something. Watching Danny rolls his eyes. She watches him lift the magazine up making Sam almost joke on her milk. Tucker is shocked that Danny bought the magazine seeing it's for adult single males, not for teenagers.

"Wow, dude really. Talk about no guts. Are you trying to pick up older girls?" Tucker said. Seeing him reading the magazine in front of Sam who is glaring at them. She mutters something but Tucker ignores her and Danny rolls his eyes at them both.

"Dude, look at her," Tucker said. Both Danny and Sam sees the senior laughing and talking to a few other seniors. Juniors and seniors have lunch together and the freshmen and sophomore eat lunch together. But not all the seniors or juniors are together sometimes they have different lunch periods.

Sam rolls her eyes annoyed at them. Eating her salad loudly making her presence known she isn't happy with them.

"What do you think Danny? I mean her hair looks different from last year?" Tucker asked. Watching the blonde hair beauty talk to her friends. He turns to his best friend waiting for an answer. Seeing Danny look at the blonde himself he turns to Tucker.

"To be honest with you Tucker I think she dyes her hair. Why is important it's up to you. So down the line, you got to ask yourself does the carpet match the drapes?" Danny asked. Looking at his best friend when he said that to him he went back to his magazine.

As Sam was drinking her milk, the moment when Danny said that she did a spit take which almost half the cafeteria turns to her. The spit take of milk must have traveled at least seven to ten feet.

As Sam controls her coughing she looks at Danny shock he said that. Watching him shrug his shoulders he goes back reading his magazine. Turning to Tucker who is shocked he looks back at the blonde muttering something to himself.

"Good point," Tucker said underneath his breath. Wondering a few things but also realizing what Danny said in front of Sam no less. He winces wondering what was going to happen next.

Half the cafeteria watches the three talk but Sam gets up. "WHY ARE MEN PIGS" Sam shouted at them she throws her food in the garbage. Walking towards the doors she stops. Turning around she hears clapping.

When that happens all the girls start clapping and cheers Sam for standing up. As most of the girls turn to Danny and Tucker who is now looking nervous he gets Danny attention who is reading his magazine.

"What, Tucker I'm trying to finish this article!" Danny said annoyed, he sees Tucker shrinking and sees a lot of girls surround him. Letting out a sigh he grabs the end of the magazine and closes. Refusing to let the girls know what he is reading he looks at Tucker seeing him nervous. Thinking of a way to get out of the situation due to all the females around his table.

"Let me guess. Sam is angry because I think that natural beauty is a choice that the females choose. If they want to dye their hair to change what they look like or put makeup on."

"Who I'm I to argue with the person. It's their body and it's their decision if they feel they would be more comfortable, fine but I think that sometimes you just have to look within yourself to see the true inner beauty. Granted some people want to have a different look but she needs to understand. That not all girls feel comfortable".

"That they should feel proud who they are. That changing something because someone tells them isn't always the best answer" Danny said.

Tucker sighs "Dude I agree with you. But don't you think you were a little harsh on Sam?". Looking at Danny seeing him roll his eyes. "I mean she dyes her hair because she wants to".

"Yes because she wants to. She really didn't think no one would like her natural hair color. But again it's her choice and how she feels its up to her" stated Danny. Rolling his eyes and grabbing the water he watches Tucker drop his head and shrug his shoulders.

By now most of the females watch both boys, Valerie walks to them and looks at them. Staring at Danny "Ok, Fenton TALK. Why did Sam say men are pigs but also screaming at you two. When a girl does something like that. It usually means you did or said something stupid."

Danny rolls his eyes and groans. Grabbing the pinch of his nose he looks at Tucker knowing if he says something wrong they are doomed. But also giving Tucker a look to keep quiet as well. Danny remembers how many times guys got in trouble with their spouses.

"Ok! I pointed out to Tucker that some girls dye their hair. Fine, that's normal. But Sam got upset that I said the hair color isn't matching with the other color she has. If she wants to go a different color blonde it's her choice. If she has two different colors and neither of them matches. Who I'm I to judge her. You won't find the right color blonde you want on a first try" Danny said.

The girls with blonde hair muttered and nodded to what Danny said.

The guys in the lunch room watching this smiles and soon all claps and cheers for Danny. As he got up he turns to Tucker nodding. As he gets up and looks at Danny who looks at Valerie. Who walks out of there way seeing what they were talking about.

Danny throws his hands in the air to the guys happy he is getting support from them.

"Thank you at least the guys understand. Geez. I thought girls want a guy to be honest and what does it get you. An army of angry females. But also why do girls do this. I mean you get angry with us when we lie to so you won't feel hurt. But get angry BUT ALSO violent when we tell you the truth if we don't lie. Which IS IT!".

"YEAH" All the guys shout and clap at Danny words.

The girls sent each other glances and nods. Seeing how true that is they turn to Danny waiting for an answer from them. Valerie sighs and rubs her temples. Seeing both boys throwing their lunch trays away and walking to the exit and the guys cheering and clapping.

"What is going on HERE!" Valerie said enraged. Wondering what is going on with Danny, Tucker, and Sam she walks back to her seat.

* * *

With Tucker and Danny.

Tucker is visibly shaking in fear. Turning to Danny who is relax "Dude. I mean I can't believe you said that. In front of Sam of all people".

Danny rolls his eyes and slams the locker shut. "Yea not one of my best moments there. But you didn't answer my question about it. Is it important?" Danny said with a laugh. Tucker turns red and looks away while Danny is laughing.

"On the side note. How did you manage to pull off that escape? I thought we would have gone" looking around seeing no one. "Ghost. To escape the horde of women". Shivering seeing their icy glares at them, Tucker notices Danny relax demeanor.

"Trust me, Tucker. When you see a lot of guys in trouble with their girlfriends or spouses you tell the other woman what happened but your version before they get the full version. The best thing is I told them the truth but not to why we were fighting about" Danny said.

Tucker's mouth drops open. Dropping on his knees and praising Danny. "Teach me oh great one".

"Get up Tucker. Let's go find Sam and I'll apologize. Like this our stories are covered" Danny said.

When they found Sam outside kicking and screaming at a wall. She sees Danny and Tucker walking to them. As she glares at Danny he watches him look around and then turns to both of them.

"Ok, fine. What I said was really out of line especially in front of you Sam. I'm sorry. It's just I guess hmm, I really don't know how to say this the thing is. I guess it's been a while since..." letting out a sigh he said something that both and Tucker couldn't believe.

Having a hard time trying to explain it to them.

"YOU'RE SEXUALITY ACTIVE" Sam yelled out. Danny covers her mouth and looks around. Giving her a glare for the scream he looks at Tucker whose jaw drops to the ground shock.

"Yes. So far only Jazz and now you two know. Seeing I been very cranky and being pent up isn't easy for a guy. I muttered something about I needing to get laid and Jazz overheard me. It wasn't fun for me to tell her. Especially after I had to go see the doctor two weeks ago. Explaining to him about me being sexually active" Danny said in a low whisper.

Releasing her mouth he sighs and tells them what he and the doctor spoke about. Tucker is blinking at Danny and he is nervous seeing him not say anything and when he turns to Sam. Danny notices Sam facial expression to be lost but also disappointed.

"Dude. You must be the only one in our grade to...AWESOME!" Tucker said giving Danny a pat on the shoulder.

Danny rolls his eyes. "Enough Tucker. Look it happen and yes it was special, very special loving night". Thinking back at junior prom Danny rubs the back side of his head trying hard to remember Amber and the nightgown she wore.

When he turns to Sam. Danny notices her staring at him "Yeah, Sam what's wrong?" Danny asked. Watching Sam's cheeks turn red he rolls his eyes at her and seeing Tucker grin. "Do you two have questions?" Danny asked, groaning thinking he made a mistake.

"Does it really hurt for the girls?" Sam asked quickly. Wanting to get it out of the way before Tucker said something. She looks at Danny knowing him he will tell the truth.

Danny's face turns red and he closes his eyes. "Can't believe I'm having this conversation. But yes. She told me it hurts but after fifteen maybe twenty minutes she said the pain was gone replaced with pleasure".

Remembering how it went but also how painful it was for her. Danny held her close to his body waiting and going slow for her.

"Ok. At least it gives me an idea what to expect" Sam said. Looking at Danny "How long did you wait after the first night. But also how many times have you done it?" quickly asking stopping Tucker from asking a question who looks at her annoyed getting cut off again.

Danny turns red. Wondering why Sam is asking these questions. He sighs and begins to think.

"When it happened the first time. Only once that week. After a week or so nothing, we were enjoying each other company. After that week I would phase into her room and stay with her no sex. But after another week or so I would continue to phase into her room and...well we started to." Danny said. seeing Sam nod.

Danny continues and looks at Sam to give him his last answer. "A week maybe seven or nine times. Morning or night sometimes both. Doing it both times feel much better" Danny said thinking back at those nights but also mornings. The morning and nights for him are now easy for him.

Seeing their reaction he nods and shrugs his shoulders. Remembering when Amber wanted to do that in her room. He was happy they never got caught by her parents. But there were close ones where he would turn invisible along with his clothes.

"How long do you last?" Tucker asked cutting Sam off. He grins at her making her blush. Danny who rolls his eyes seeing its such a guy question to ask.

"Depends on what you do first. Sometimes forty-five minutes or over an hour and more. Sometimes I wouldn't finish and she would or at times I finish and she wouldn't work both ways" Danny said.

Sam collapses on the wall. Staring at Danny shock about this. She has read some book. But to hear this. Coming from Danny of all people she thought she would have to speak to someone else about this. Not from Danny. Not from the guy she has a crush who lost his virginity.

"Wow" said Sam speechless. Staring at Danny she turns red a bit seeing he has experience in that field now.

"Lucky bastard," Tucker said ting of jealousy in his voice.

Danny rolls his eyes. "Ok there. So you two know. I been blue balls since September in that time era and plus here now. So almost two whole months there is a lot of pent up aggression that a guy can take. You don't know what it does it to a guy AND NO. I will not do that. I don't care if they say its normal for teenagers to themselves" Danny said.

Sam turns red hearing that but also thinking about it. Tucker flinches but soon starts to laugh nervously.

"Alright, dude. But still Danny, you are the man" Tucker said. Proud of Danny he turns to Sam who is bright red but also looking at Danny.

As Sam sighs she looks at Danny. "Sorry. I guess I-" Danny stops her.

"No, Sam. It was my fault. I was engrossed in the magazine and I forgot sometimes not everyone wants to hear people talk so bluntly about things. I guess that it started to affect me a bit" Danny said. Giving the necklace a gentle squeeze he sighs and wonders what is going on.

* * *

After School Music room

Walking to the music room with his guitar strap around his shoulder. Sam and Tucker are going in for moral support. When the three walked in, he noticed Mikey a classmate of theirs.

"Sam, Tucker, and Danny? What are you three doing here?" Mikey asked. Blinking looking at the three he sees Danny placing his guitar bag on the floor carefully.

"Wanted to try the music club but also they are here for moral support," Danny said with a laugh. Sam and Tucker nods and looks around. Seeing its been a few years since they been here.

Mikey nods "Well that's good. We lost our three guitarists last year since they graduated". With the four juniors talking they notice half a dozen freshmen along with some returning sophomores. Danny looks around and notices at least a dozen maybe close to two dozens of students.

"Mikey are you telling me. We are the only two juniors here. Out of the whole year?" Danny asked. Wondering how is that possible he thinks about everyone in their grade.

Mikey nods sadly. "Yea. We lost about a dozen seniors last year. Our grade doesn't play many instruments. I'm also worried we wouldn't fill the spots. But seeing everyone here I can tell the freshmen have some acoustic guitars. No one has an electric guitar"

Danny grins and pulls out his guitar. Mikey grins and nods. Walking to the amp they plug Danny guitar in. "So what instrument so you play Mikey?"

"Oh, the cello" Mikey said. Danny nods and sees two freshmen pulling out violins and another a cello. One freshmen girl set up her drum set.

Danny looks around and shrugs his shoulders. "Well how about a song. You know to ease up some people!". Mikey looks nervous, while Danny grinned. "Oh well. I wonder what song?".

Then the new music teacher walks in smiling. When she saw Danny her eyes lit up. Seeing him already setting himself up and she spoke to Mikey earlier before. Knowing what to expect she looks around to see the students.

Danny playing a few notes on his guitar. Some freshmen look at Danny. The sophomores watch him. As Danny continues to play a few notes he found something that the female drummer was playing as well. Turning to her he started to play the same song. Seeing the freshmen look at Danny. Some other freshman started to play as well.

Danny looks at the picture of him and Amber smiling. He notices a few other people playing the same notes as him and the drummer. As Danny continues to play he nods at a few other students. He gives the others a nod and soon starts to sing.

Mayday! Mayday!

The ship is slowly sinking

They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling

They're all around me,

Circling like vultures

They wanna break me and wash away my colors

Wash away my colors

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)

Save me if I become

My demons

By then a few more students got comfortable and started to play and sing. The girl on the drums is having a blast. Mikey is watching this and soon starts to play on the cello. As Danny continues to sing he turns to the others nodding.

I cannot stop this sickness taking over

It takes control and drags me into nowhere

I need your help, I can't fight this forever

I know you're watching,

I can feel you out there

Sam and Tucker are watching from the back room. They have heard Danny sing and play before. But this was different. Seeing him playing a few notes with other people that soon turn to a full-blown jam feast. They were watching Danny sing but also look at the picture.

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)

Save me if I become

My demons

Take me over the walls below

Fly forever

Don't let me go

I need a savior to heal my pain

When I become my worst enemy

The enemy

The music teacher is smiling watching everyone play their instruments. But she was watching Danny the most. Seeing him how good he is playing but also singing she looks at the drummer matching everyone's tempo.

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)

Save me if I become

My demons.

Once it was over. Everyone turns to each other and broke out in a cheer. Tucker and Sam were clapping and cheering at the group. The music teacher Dinah Cross was walking to Danny.

"Well, I got to say. Amazing all of you. Danny that was phenomenal." Ms. Cross said walking to him smiling. She sees a picture of him and a girl "And I see you use this picture for inspiration".

Danny blushes and nods. Making the music teacher giggle she asks everyone to take a seat so they can do a roll call. Danny walks towards, Tucker and Sam with a concerned look.

"Something wrong. You were great" Tucker said. Seeing Danny having a blast up front he wonders what is wrong.

"Yea, Danny what bummed you out?" Sam asked. Wondering what is going on and Danny looking at the wall for some reason. He sighs and turns to his best friends close enough.

"My ghost sense went off after the second verse. I kept going but I saw no one or heard anything not that I can with all of us playing like that. Maybe the song was a little too much" Danny said chuckling.

Tucker and Sam turn to each other and nod. "Do you know who it is?" Sam asked.

Danny nods and looks at them. "Kitty. I know she won't do anything but".

Tucker nods but looks at Sam then back to Danny. "But what?" Tucker asked.

Danny sighs and looks towards the direction. Hearing Dinah calling his name he nods to Tucker and Sam to check it out. Knowing Kitty won't do anything he knows Ember won't as well because of what it is. Letting out a sigh. He walks back to the group with everyone introducing themselves.

'I Hate this' Danny groaned. "I'm going to use the restroom. Give me a second".

Dinah nods while Danny walks towards the bathroom. Letting out a groan he looks around, seeing no one he turns invisible and intangible. Flying to the bathroom and with no one there he creates a duplicate. Once done he sends the duplicate to the music room and Danny. He transforms into his ghost form and floats up to the roof. Feeling they are still there he turns around to see them talking but also listening to the vents as well.

"Spying, ladies. That is so wrong on so many levels" Danny said with a knowing laugh.

Both females ghost jump up startled. Turning to Danny who has his arms folding and laughing at them.

"Damn it, Danny, you scared me to death" Kitty yelled.

"Yea, dipstick what is the big idea" Ember yelled.

Danny zoned out for a moment remembering Amber smiling and being by his side. Shaking his head he turns to the both and sighs.

"First, Kitty do I need to remind you're a ghost," Danny said with a laugh. Kitty blush and giggles.

"The big idea is why are you two doing here of all places. Well if you terrorize the football team, I won't mind." Danny said laughing at his own joke.

"I thought maybe the mall or the park would be more fun than here. Instead of coming here being bored out of your mind unless you are really going to terrorize the football team please do. I probably won't stop you until later" Danny said.

Kitty smiles and gives Danny a hug making him confused. Wondering why he is getting a hug, she then breaks from the hug. Kitty smiles at him and winks at Danny.

"Ember told me-". Ember tried to stop Kitty from talking. But Kitty slipped past her and moved her hand away from her mouth. "Of what you did for her at at her grave spot. Danny, you are truly a wonderful guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you" Kitty said with a giggle.

Danny rubs the back of his head. Looking at Ember who is looking away. He rolls his eyes and sighs. From his past encounters with Ember he knows she wont admit this due to her saying she is one of the most powerful ghost in the ghost zone.

"I wanted too. Like I told her. No one should ever desecrate someone grave. NO ONE" Danny said firmly.

Kitty nods. She elbows Ember who looks down and mutters a thank you under her breath. Danny rolls his eyes knowing how Ember is. Shrugging his shoulders he notices her looking at him strangely.

"When did you learn to sing and play like that?" Ember asked. They heard him sing and play when they were down in the music room invisible. When the song ended they floated up to the roof in shock. But standing near the vents to listen to them.

Danny shrugs his shoulder and sighs. He blinks at them and tells them. "Since I was little maybe seven or eight. I stopped about two years ago really".

Kitty hearing this wonders why. Seeing Ember whose mouth drops open she knows her best friend all too well. Music is her life and for someone that is good to stop playing all the sudden.

"Why?" Ember asked. Wondering why did he stop playing and singing two years ago. She watches him looking sad with a sigh.

"When I got my powers. I tried to play but when your hand goes through the guitar or the guitar falls through your body. I didn't have anyone to teach me to control my powers. Playing the electric guitar was one of the things that helped me relax. But when you can't even hold it or it phases through your body." Danny said.

Danny lets out a sad sigh thinking about it. He was devastated that he couldn't play his guitar but when he finally got a hold of his powers.

"When I finally got a good amount of control of my powers. I already lost the drive and I was upset to a point where I refuse to even touch it. But when I wanted to get back to it. I got real busy stopping some ghosts from causing problems in town" Danny explained.

Kitty looks down and winced. She knows she has caused problems to Danny. But to hear that he gave up playing and singing. Who she heard and thinks is amazing. Knowing how many times Johnny and her cause problems but also to hear Danny play and sing downstairs. She thought she was at a concert.

Ember wince to hear this. Looking down thinking if that would ever happen to her. She couldn't bear the thought to stop playing her guitar. It is her life and to see Danny give it up because of her and others made her feel guilty.

"Sorry" Kitty said, but Ember muttered.

Danny rolls his eyes "Stop it you two. Besides things are different now" Danny said. Floating down and landing on the roof he sighs.

"So dipstick is that the only song you know and play?" Ember said challenged. Wondering what he knows she was surprised to hear him play a rock song.

Danny rolls his eyes. "No, it's not. Most of the songs I play or listen goes from rock from the seventies up to now and some pop. I still like the oldies they have great lyrics and they have a great tune to them".

Ember looks surprised in his answer. Seeing him shrug his shoulders. "Didn't expect that. With who you hang out with I was expecting something like heavy metal, goth along the lines" Ember said.

Danny chuckles at the memory "Well I seem to recall someone saying they don't do duets and if you did. You would have found out what kind of music I like to listen. Sam. No, whatever Sam listens is all her. She says my taste is too old for her and the pop is to much energetic for her liking.".

Ember turns red and huff. Seeing if she did sing with him she would know what kind of music he would have listened "Well I don't take request" Ember said folding her arms.

Danny rolls his eyes while Ember grins.

Kitty stands there looking at the two from back to forth. On some level, she gets the feeling the two are somewhat flirty. Watching her best friend talking to her enemy who Kitty and Johnny have a truce for now.

They are talking about some rock bands from the seventies and eighties.

"What. No way. Look I'm telling you. Queen has some of the best rock songs. They are up there with Ac/Dc, Led and The Who" Danny said. Rolling his eyes he watches Ember snort.

"Yea they do. But some of their earlier work back in the late sixties only made it happen" Ember said.

Kitty can't help but stare at the two. 'What is going on here?. Ember is actually talking to Danny. Instead, she is not fighting him. I mean. I understand this is around her death day. But she looks-'. Kitty stops her train of thoughts.

Watching Ember laugh and giggle. This is something Kitty rarely sees from her best friend.

"What no way." Ember said. Watching Danny nods in embarrassment "You are telling me. One year you dressed as Brian May".

Danny nods "Yup. It was the only way for me to go trick or treating I must have been nine or ten. It was right after a lesson I had and I begged my parents to take me" Danny said laughing at the memory.

'Is this really happening?' Kitty looking at Ember who is smiling. She turns to Danny laughing. 'O M G. It is happening' having a grin on her face. She stands there watching the two talk for almost an half hour.

"Danny. Aren't you suppose to go back to music class?" Kitty asked. Seeing what time it is. She watches Danny eyes widen and nods.

"Yea good idea. I got to go. It was nice talking to you Ember. Kitty good to see you again. Ember I will be around if you need to talk or want to talk later on" Danny said with a smile as he phased through the floor going back to the music room.

The two female ghosts are left alone. Kitty turns to Ember who is smiling.

Ember smiles and looks at the spot where Danny was. 'Danny. DANNY'. Ember turns around "Whose there? Where are you?" looking around. She sees Kitty staring at her. "Did you hear that voice. I heard this voice calling Danny name again?" Ember asked. Seeing its the same voice again but this time not at the cemetery.

Kitty blinks and shakes her head. "Ember. I heard no one calling Danny's name. What do you mean again?" Kitty asked.

Ember looks around and feels strange. Holding herself she looks towards the cemetery and shivers. Looking back at Kitty, Ember tells her best friend what she heard after Danny left.

"Ember. Maybe you are hearing things. I mean we are at a school. People are calling names out and maybe there was someone at the cemetery calling for someone." Kitty said.

Ember sighs and nods. Hearing some music coming from the vents they turn to it and hears Danny singing again.

"He has an amazing voice." Ember said in a whisper. Closing her eyes she can feel something odd in her.

Kitty stares at her best friend and notices a glow? 'What is going on?' Kitty thought.

* * *

LATER Night Time

"I'll be fine Tucker. Go to bed" Danny said. With the Fenton phones around his ears. He listens to Tucker talk while he is flying. Sam is also on the phone refusing to hang up.

"You sure Danny. I mean it's only half past eleven?" Tucker said with a yawn. It's been a long day and Tucker wants to get some sleep but with his best friend out patrolling he is worried.

"Go to bed Tucker and Sam I'll be fine" Danny said. Hearing Sam snort on the phone he wonders why he told them about Kitty and Ember.

"Look, Danny maybe I should sneak out-" Sam stops talking while Danny groans. Hearing the dial tone on Tucker end.

"Sam. Go to bed. I got things to do besides it's been a while since I star gaze. I want to be alone with my thoughts" Danny said. Still flying he sees Valerie flying towards him. Rolling his eyes he stops and folds his arms. Seeing she out patrolling tonight.

Hearing Sam sigh "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow" Sam said.

"Night Sam". Danny hears the dial tone. Nodding he watches Valerie get close and then his finger glows white and green.

"Oh no. Not this time. All summer you have been sending me to different spots around the tri-state area. Not tonight" Valerie said aiming at him knowing he needs his hand to open a portal. She flies towards him but stops. As her suits let out a huge bubble protecting her. She smirks as she turns to Danny she sees him roll his eyes.

"That's right. Your portal power won't work seeing my bubble is big enough and I won't get caught flying into it" Valerie said with a smirk. Watching Danny roll his eyes she sees the grin on his face and points up.

Looking up she notices a circle above her head become larger and than the portal swallowed her up when she was in the bubble.

"Some people don't learn." Danny said. Flying towards a hill he lands and turns back to normal. Sitting on the hill he looks up and thinks about Amber. Laying back a bit he just stares at the stars.

Soon his ghost sense goes off. Turning to the direction where it came from and seeing she isn't coming out. He goes back looking up at the stars. Staring at them he lets out a sigh and sings softly.

Forgotten days, a fading memory  
Lost and no longer seeking one another  
Desperately still, you're reaching toward him  
Hopelessly certain you can mend the broken

Longing for a light lost in time, so distant

Pleading with fate, to be forgiving  
Allow the shattered hearts to be regathered  
Fighting for love to have a meaning  
Without a promise to embrace the darkness

Hoping for a dream lost in light, so distant

Reasons ignored, no longer caring  
How long it may take just to mend the heartbreak  
Lost and unsure, the boy is fading  
A distant fragment of nobody important

Wishing for a day lost in memories distant

Looking up he sighs and gently squeezes the necklace around his neck. Watching Ember walk from the tree she walks to where he is sitting and takes a seat next to him.

"Who sings that song?" Ember asked.

Danny chuckles "It's from a video game. Really good songs and a great game as well. Three friends stuck on an island and when they finally get a chance to leave the island. It's attacks and the three are seperated. The main character is fighting to get back to the girl he wants to protect and save. He goes through different worlds and fights his best friend to save him but also her while he gets turned into a heartless monster".

"Must be one hell of a video game." Ember said.

"Music is also great" Danny said.

Ember hearing this rolls her eyes. But she admits the first verse sounded really good. Looking up to the night sky her eyes widen to see the stars out sparkling. She can't remember the last time she did this.

"Beautiful. It's been a while since I have seen the stars like this" whisper Ember.

Danny chuckles and nods. When he turns to Ember he gasps. Seeing the moonlight hitting her body. It gives her a beautiful glow all over her. Danny just stares at Ember looking at her. 'Beautiful' Danny thought.

Thinking on what he said he turns red and looks back to his feet. Wondering where did that come from he looks at Ember who is looking up to the night sky staring at the sky. He looks back to his feet.

If he would just continue to stare at Ember he would have seen the glow around her body and that glow looked human around Ember.

"Yes, they are. When I look up to the stars. I feel free." Danny said with an ever growing smile on his face.

Ember nods just staring at the stars she looks at Danny and stares at him. 'He looks older. Much more handsome. I guess working out finally paid off'. Ember leans back in shock. 'Why did I just think that...'

Looking back at Danny seeing some of his muscles but also physique a bit through his shirt. 'Well he was always cute but now he's...' Ember blushes and looks down to her feet.

With the two looking up to the night sky. They made small talk while looking up to the stars but also staring at each other.


	18. Vlad's Discovery

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot... I had to change some names, I.e. motor vehicles.

 _"Vlad Reading out loud"_

 _Friday night With Vlad same time with Danny and Ember_

Floating down to his lab, Vlad carried a book that was found in the Ghost Zone in a cavern of some sort under neath the core lands. Skulker was freed from Walker's jail and equipped with lasers. He now had Skulker under his command, having just broke him out, and ordered him to get started.

Skulker found something when he was excavating the area with his lasers. What he found was something even Fright Knight wouldn't dare enter. In fact, when Skulker uncovered the door, many ghosts in the area left feeling some aura coming from the area. Skulker himself, felt nervous to see it himself.

When Vlad was called in and saw what was in front of him, his eyes widened wondering what could be behind the door. The large rusted door was shut tight. Not even Skulker was able to budge it with his mechanical suit. However, Vlad wasted no time. He blasted the door open and an eerie purple glow engulfed the area.

Once inside the room, he saw odd looking medals, amulets and necklaces around the area. But also there was book sitting on a podium. When Vlad floated to the podium he saw cloaks. It turned out, the cloaks he saw belonged to ancient ghosts. The very same ancient ghosts that defeated Pariah Dark and ended his dark reign in the Ghost Zone.

He took the book and ordered Skulker to remain guard at the entrance.

"Now what secrets do you hold?" muttered Vlad.

Opening the pages he read through some notes and thoughts. Turning each page slowly and carefully. The older halfa turned to the glass containment he created to use once he gained the Eidolon Core.

"What do we have here?" said Vlad.

Carefully looking at the drawing on the page he saw a crystal of some sort. But its what's around the crystal that made Vlad wonder. He saw some type of metal around the crystal. The crystal, in fact, is held together as a whole crystal. Two crystal conjoint together to make one. But the part where the crystal is conjoint a medal ring?.

Wondering why, he went through drawings of the crystal in different parts of the page for different parts of the crystal. He noticed that the core crystal had no power emitting from it. Wondering why, he drew it and why it said 'Eidolon Core'? He turned the page and his eyes widened.

"At last more information!"

 _It's time to create the Eidolon Core. Soon, I, will have the power of the Ghost Zone and the human world in a core._

 _The Eidolon Core. At last, we learned how to harness the power of the Ghost Zone. At last, we can shape the ghosts to our image to create new life. Where only bone looking ghost walking the vast infinite space of the Ghost Zone, no more. We can make new ghosts! A clan of ghosts to occupy parts of the Ghost Zone. New specters can now start to thrive in the Ghost Zone._

 _It has took us many millenniums but our time is at it's end. We can finally start. Some of the other ancients are concerned on what can happen. That the stone will attract the mortals to our world. Even if it does, what will they do? Even if it does, how will the mortals be able to harness it? They have no core to even use the power!_

 _The stone won't respond to them without a core of their own. It requires both worlds to create an Eidolon Core. Only a phantom can use its powers, No mortal can. The longer the stone is exposed and can absorb not just the natural mortal world but also the ghost world, the stronger the Eidolon Core is. A balance. A union of both worlds._

 _But to create such a core you must find a natural portal to the human world. Without it, you can't adsorb the energy that the human world has. But I fear the other trinkets we created might cause mayhem. Great mayhem looms over the horizon. I fear they will come back to haunt us._

 _The crown of fire and the ring of rage. Those items should have never been created! We were fools. Thinking he would leave us be. No!. It was a plot to see if we could create something more. But yet!..._

Vlad turned the next page and saw a new entry. Wondering what was going on, he didn't see any pages ripped out. Wondering why the ancient did that, he then saw drawings of artifacts in the Ghost Zone. Looking through the pages he saw a gauntlet of some sort. Then he saw a new passage. He continued to read.

 _Pariah Dark rules the Ghost Zone and we are beyond his border and might. But, I, like the others fear the other items we created before the Eidolon Core. We have lost count and track from the reality gauntlet to the Baetylus and more._

 _The reality gauntlet is such a dream to bend the worlds to your will. We scatter the stones and the gauntlet between the human world. To think that blasted ancient thought using it in the Ghost Zone would be beneficial. The fool!_

 _Instead, he brought chaos and destruction! You can't use the reality gauntlet in such a manner like that! You need the right sequence to activate the stones. It took him a decade to find the right sequence but when he did, he became corrupt and power hungry. It wasn't worth it..._

 _The Baetylus. Indeed, something we truly created into life. Such a powerful stone endowed with life. To use to help the specters of the Ghost Zone, but not all goes to plan. Instead, helping the ghost it they become power hunger and worse they lose themselves if they continue to use the stone._

 _Once their mind if gone their body begins to decay. But another used the Baetylus not to use the power for selfish reasons no something else happen. The ghost was filled with life almost as the ghost became.._ _I rather not say. Life is precious and sometimes ghosts and people take advantage of life._

 _Mistakes. They happen. We learn from them we continue to grow from them. But the Baetylus. If that stone EVER combines with the Eidolon Core, nothing or no one will be able to stop that ghost. I would never thought that the stone endowed with life can help a ghost. To bring them back..._

 _To think we managed to create dozens of artifacts here in the Ghost Zone. I fear that these artifacts will fall into the wrong hands, with Pariah Dark lurking in the shadows. Lurking? NO! Change that. Hunting us! Some of us notice Queen Dark and that evil spawn of a child lurking around the core lands. Demanding us to hand over new artifacts._

 _We created a glowing crown for her and a necklace with a pendant. Once on her, the items got corrupted by her taint. The crown started to smoke and the necklace pendant stopped glowing. Their spawn as well. The crown began to glow a dark color and the golden diamond bracelets turned black. We made a mistake..._

"Amazing. They created all those artifacts" said Vlad, stunned.

Turning the next page he noticed some drawings and some stones. Continuing, he noticed something odd.

A note.

'What is this?' He asked himself, picking up the note from the middle of the page. He opened it and saw a picture of a ghost core. Folding it back up, he placed it back on the page. He flipped to the next page and saw a new entry.

 _Fools! That's what we are. Fools! Fools with nothing but a dream. A fantasy that will never be achieved._

 _When we finally, successfully created an Eidolon Core, we stopped to marvel our work. Watching the stone, bathing in it's light and power. However, when we try to absorb the Eidolon Core with our core, we couldn't. The core became unstable and our core soon started to crack under pressure._

 _Our bodies can't harness the core within us. Both Eidolon energies are fighting for dominance. Realizing the power of the core is too much for our forms, we thought perhaps evolving into our final form. We did but yet we cant still harness the power. Many of us failed and perished._

 _It was all for nothing. Some of us thought of a way to harness the Eidolon Core through our core. Creating a necklace to house the Eidolon Core, it works as we channel our power through it. We succeeded but at a heavy price. Some of us did but some didn't._

 _To perish. There is no death in the after life. Only oblivion awaits for us. I can only ask myself, 'Was this worth it?'_

 _We dreamed to bring something new to the Ghost Zone. To bring new after life to this world to this zone._

 _Only a few hundred of us remain from hundred of millions of millions. The remaining of us started to create new specters in the Ghost Zone but something extraordinary happened. Something none of us thought could happen. A ghost that was once human became to be. We were all shocked ._

 _We were only left to ask ourselves, 'How did this happen?', 'Why did it happen?'_

 _We asked the newly deceased human what he remembered from his days as a mortal. Surprisingly he remembered much but he also recalled his tragic end of his life, as well. He had this obsession to his ghostly nature. This came to a shock to all of us._

 _It seems that Eidolon Core and the Ghost Zone brings but also draw a person's energy into the Ghost Zone._

 _Creating a ghost with an obsession._

 _None of us thought such a thing could happen with the Eidolon but it did. With the energy of the Eidolon Core in the Ghost Zone being one, it draws the humans remaining life force and changes them into ghost._

 _Just as I stated previous, when we absorb the energy of the mortal world to the Eidolon Core, both worlds are connected now. We inadvertently created more powerful ghosts. Ghosts that may, some day, rival Pariah in power._

 _But another issue came to be. A very big issue none of us thought it could happen.  
_

 _What ever happened to the mortal world? The Ghost Zone is now tied to it. We never thought of the idea that both energies can combine but also become entangled. We inadvertently made a mistake to make this happen. Now we must watch over the mortal world to make sure the fools don't inadvertently destroy themselves but also us along with it._

Vlad couldn't believe what he was reading.

The Eidolon is the reason why humans become ghost after they die!

But also when the ancients combined both powers of the mortal world and Ghost Zone, it tied both worlds together. No one would have thought this would be possible.

Flipping a few pages he stopped at another passage. A longer passage.

 _We can now harness the power of the Eidolon Core but at a price. Once we harness the power of the Eidolon Core, we need to retreat into the mortal world to regain the energy we lost. It seems that both energies take time to replenish. I fear that we may not survive the last millennium to be. At a last ditch effort we decided to create a special kind of specter._

 _One group who will watch over the Ghost Zone. To observe all. But I and some others do not think it's wise. So a new chain of command was set. But also I created a new specter with a different type of Eidolon Core. He began his training along side with the others I created. But this specter is my prize ghost. He will be the last specter I create bestowing him, something more._

 _I hope he understands but he will in_ _time_ _._

 _The Eidolon Core. What a wonderful dream it would be. To breath life into the Ghost Zone. We are fools. As time goes by, we see more and more specters. Ghosts coming to be in the Ghost Zone. The ghosts we created take refuge in parts of the Ghost Zone. As the human world continues to grow, I wonder what will come to both worlds._

 _Will both worlds prosper? Or will the Ghost Zone fall to the mortal world? I can only hope not. But the dangers over the horizon are great. I can only wonder what the future brings._

 _The future._

 _This will be it. We created the Eidolon Core to have a better future. In the end we created more than we thought. But who gave us this right? At times, I try not to think about it..._

 _Pariah Dark has become too corrupt. His wife and son were sealed in a mausoleum in the Ghost Zone to be hidden. A special Eidolon Core to be their prison, drawing power from their core into the Eidolon Core. The only way for them to escape is with another Eidolon Core. It took at least a few ten of dozens of us to battle that monster queen and evil spawn._

 _The battle was long and tiring we won but a heavy cost. I lost many friends and family. That monster of a queen was twisted and vile. As was that evil spawn of a child. Why? They could have ruled the Ghost Zone with care and compassion instead. But instead, they used fear and power. Many of us are gone and only a few remain._

 _Now there is only a handful of us. Pariah Dark is over the horizon and soon he will come. He will come to try to free his wife and child. But we won't allow him. NO WE WON'T! The Eidolon Core is at our disposal. We can only hope it will be enough to stop him. We should have kept track of the artifacts to help us in this fight._

 _But we will take our stand and hopefully the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep will be built to hold him forever. This battle will most likely end with us fading away from existence. But we made sure we left remnants of our history to be found._

 _We also formed a new chain of command. I can only hope that the Ghost Zone will finally have peace. Peace. That is a word that escapes me. All we know is work and order. No peace. Perhaps some day, someone will bring peace to the Ghost Zone..._

 _Its done..._

Vlad turned the page, wondering what is going on.

 _Pariah Dark. Defeated. Sealed away. I'm the last one left. Before they faded away, they hid the Ring of Rage in the Ghost Zone. I hope no one would be foolish enough to seek it's infinite power. A mistake it was._

 _I created a special key._

 _The Skeleton key that will open up any lair, realm, door and prison. But to get to this key, I created the Behemoth. He will guard the key to his dying breath. I know some day, someone will be foolish enough to seek the key. When they do. They will be shocked to see what the Behemoth can do._

 _But now. I'm the last and the ghosts we created are taking command of the Ghost Zone, trying to bring order. Soon my time will be over. I can only hope no one will be foolish enough to try create an Eidolon Core. But! I know Pariah Dark was trying to get his hands on one. Not to release his wife or off spring. No for himself. I discovered a terrible secret which might be too late. He took some of my brethren, demanding answers. He desired to know how to create one. I know he doesn't have one yet._

 _Because if he did, I wouldn't live to tell the tale. My apprentices are doing well learning and studying. Some of the other specters created to do the same job interferes with theirs. I tell them patience and let them go with their business. They are meant to work together.  
_

 _At times, I chuckle at the antics of my apprentices but also the trouble they go through. One had a fight against a powerful foe. He won but left a nasty scar on his left eye the price of victory. Sometimes I lecture him telling him things happen for a reason. That everything's the way it's supposed to be._

 _But yet they are children still young and learning. I smile at their innocence but yet I can't help but feel guilty. Each of them has a role in the Ghost Zone to maintain. I can only hope that none of the three will come together. If they do._

 _It means the Ghost Zone is in grave danger. They can only gather together to protect the Ghost Zone from a great evil threat. Such as Pariah Dark, a last resort..._

Vlad turned the page, seeing the two crystals and at the bottom of the crystal. They are conjoint. Wondering if this is the Eidolon Core, he begins to think what he read from before.

'The mortal world, meaning this world and the ghost zone. So does that mean the conjoint part of the crystal is for the Ghost Zone and the real world? That each crystal holds the power and the conjoint crystal is what channels the power to it?' thought Vlad.

Turning the page he saw the pictures and the conjoint part of the crystal. A metal bracing of some sort making it into a necklace. Staring at it he wonders who this Ancient is but who are his apprentices?

 _My time is at an end. I used the Eidolon Core to prolong my afterlife as long I could. I look back at my apprentices and each of them come to see me at different times. I'm proud of them. They are my greatest achievements. I know they..._

 _Something is wrong. Terribly wrong. A dream or vision of some sort NO. A premonition. Yes!. I saw the..._

 _I don't know what this means. No one has ever saw glimpses of a future like I have. My apprentice is also puzzled. So I take matters into my hands once again..._

 _I travel between worlds. Taking in its beauty. I wonder what more can I do. I refuse to sit back and do nothing. Perhaps I can still do more._

Vlad blinked and looked at the page. Turning it, he saw it blank.

"Butter biscuits! Always a cliff hanger!" He said, groaning.

He turned the page but saw it blank. However, he noticed something on the next page.

 _Danger lurks in the Ghost Zone. Everywhere. I refuse to sit and do nothing. With the last of my strength I created a weapon and bestowed on a king in the mortal world. The mortal world is young and frail. Everywhere..._

Vlad blinked and turned the page. "Nothing?"

Turning to the next page. Blank. The next page, and the next, and the next and the next.

'What is going on here?' thought Vlad. As he turns another page.

 _DP...EM...DP..._

 _From one of my slumbers, I awoken in a cough. I am the last. The last of my kind. The premonitions I had been getting. I had been sending messages to my apprentices. I fear for them. I fear to go back to sleep that I will not awaken..._

 _Again, I see those letters. In my dreams I hear them. Their voices, faces they look like children one is even younger and they struggle in a strange world, fighting but also protecting everyone. The mortal world has become strange._

 _DP..._

 _EM..._

 _DP..._

Vlad turned the page and saw the letters.

"What is going on?" He asked out loud. Seeing the letters written down many times, he turned the page.

 _I feel my afterlife is at an end. I'm running on fumes. I sent a message to my apprentice. I left a map to where I am going. To where I shall go. Is where a portal will open but never closes only from the other side like a door. From there I will scatter the remains of my power hoping it will reach him._

 _It will be years upon many years until the portal is open and who ever opens the portal, I hope my scattered ectoplasm is of help to whoever opens the portal to the Ghost Zone. The dreams are too much. If what I saw is true, I fear for them all..._

Vlad turned the page and saw nothing. Turning page after page he soon started to flip the page and came to the very end of the journal. A log written in it.

 _You won't win. EVER!_

Vlad stared at it, seeing a strange symbol on it. He reached out his hand and touched it. When he did the book glowed white and soon closed itself shut and started to spin.

"Oh sugar cookies! What NOW!" releasing the book from his grasp, he took a few steps back away and soon he saw two figures not far from the book. Vlad shielded his eyes from the light. He can now make out a male and female figure. Seeing them as humanoid ghosts of some sort.

The light faded and they were gone along with the journal. Vlad blinked and looks around. Floating to his computer, he typed something in.

"Maddie, play back the recording from about thirty seconds ago".

A Maddie hologram appeared and smiled. "Of course sweetie. Playing video recording from about thirty seconds ago." Vlad watches the screen, seeing the journal spin in mid air and the light begins to come from it.

"Freeze" seeing two figures of some sort. Turning to the Maddie hologram, Vlad looks at the screen. "Play but at one x speed".

"Playing" said the hologram.

Vlad watches the light as he looks at the ghost he can't make them out. As the video plays, Vlad feels an icy chill run up his spine. Seeing one of the ghost figures pointing at Vlad.

'It feels as death is pointing straight at me' thought Vlad. Staring at the screen, he watched the journal spin and soon the light got brighter and then they were gone.

Floating towards the glass containment field, he looked at it and stared at it wondering if he should alter it. Remembering the pictures he saw, he began to draw something on the computer.

"There's a metal band around it. Where the core crystal is conjoint. Is each crystal for one for the real world and the other ghost zone? That the metal band around it is what draws the power into my core to harness it?" said Vlad. Looking through the computer he stares at the glass containment field.

Nodding his head, he floated to the computer and typed something in.

"Sweetie. New containment field will be ready in seventeen hours. Should I run tests?" asked the Maddie hologram.

"Please do" said Vlad. Staring at the portal, nodding his head. Floating towards it, he wanted to see something for himself.

"I will return. Hold the fort dear".

"Of course" said the hologram breaking its image for a moment when replying.

* * *

Ghost Zone

Vlad flew towards the core lands. Seeing Fright Knight yelling at Skulker, who didn't look happy, Vlad floated down and stared at the two ghosts who were yelling at each other.

"We should continue!" demanded Fright Knight.

Skulker growled. "No! We should contact Vlad and let him know what we found!" yelled Skulker. Glaring at Fright Knight he wondered why the knight didn't want to contact Vlad.

"Oh butter cookies! What is GOING ON HERE?!" yelled Vlad. Walking to them and he glared at the two.

"Vlad excellent. I found an old cave down below" said Skulker. Pointing to the direction, Vlad looked to where and saw a hole leading to a cave.

"I checked inside and there are cores there. They aren't active though, that's the strange thing about it". Skulker wonders why the cores aren't active while other cores in the area is but this one place isn't at all.

Vlad hearing this, raised an eyebrow. But soon his eyes widened.

"Where?! Take me there NOW!" demanded Vlad. Thinking if this cavern has what he needed. He looks at Skulker and nodded.

Skulker stared at Vlad and nodded back. Walking towards the location, Vlad noticed it's not far from the room who belonged to the ancient. Staring at the entrance, he floated in alone and soon lit the way up with an ecto-blast in his hand. Slowly descending he looked around and saw mortal cores all around.

'Amazing. How is that possible? Cores should have power within them. Even the tiniest cores has power. But these. These look to be as the power was taken from them'.

Vlad's eyes widened.

Remembering the pictures of all the different cores, he looked around and saw many more cores not glowing.

'Is it possible that they use all these cores to transfer the power into another core? Can that be the answer? That they used other cores to move their power into another? But to do so, I need to find a natural portal to drain the energy from it? But I can use my portal perhaps compensate it' thought Vlad.

As he continued to float, he came to the end of the cavern. He looked around he saw something glowing, glowing faintly in the rocks. Going towards the glow, he inspected the core crystals and saw power radiating from them.

Reaching for it, he pulled the core crystal out of the rock. Staring at it, glowing with a dim light, he saw the white and blue crystal and conjoint at the bottom of it.

'Interesting color I might add. I would say teal or maybe robins-egg blue. The white crystal is a nice touch. These colors are indeed interesting together. Oh well, as long they serve their purpose who cares?' Vlad thought to himself and chuckled. He floated towards the exit but stopped.

Hearing fighting outside, he quickly headed to the exit and flew out. Once out, he saw a large green dog and Wulf. The large green dog had Skulker in his mouth, using him as a chew toy.

Wulf who Vlad knew by his reputation, was fighting Fright knight. Seeing the knight holding himself against him, he watched Wulf whistle and the giant green dog turned into a puppy and ran towards Wulf.

Vlad wondered what was going on as he watched Wulf slash, creating a portal, leaving them behind.

Turning to the two he huffs.

"I got what I came for. Secure the area! I don't want any one to come here. Knowing where they went. Keep an eye out for Daniel. Hopefully he won't come just yet." said Vlad.

"Of course" said Skulker, putting his arm back into place. He turned to the knight who nodded his head. Skulker can't but help feel something was wrong. Looking at the direction where Wulf and the puppy came from, he thought to himself, 'They must have been watching'.

Vlad hearing this, nodded.

"Yes! I know Jasmine has been snooping in the construction area for some time. No doubt Daniel knows. So in the mean time we prepare for them. I don't want any interruptions for the next couple of days. In the mean time, do not engage them! Let them come to us in their own time!".

Knowing he needs time to use the Eidolon Core. He soon floated to the direction where he needed to go. Holding the core crystal in his hands, he could only wonder what kind of power he would gain from it.

* * *

The next morning with Danny and Tucker (Saturday the next day when Danny and Ember star gaze)

"No, Tucker it won't work" said Danny, checking on the rear shock absorber. He tightened the bolt and sighed. Shaking his head, he turned to Tucker who is looking online for the part.

"Going back to the OEM. All the extra stuff that came with it, we probably won't be able to use them".

Looking at the extra parts from the engine to the suspension of the bikes that came with it, he sighed, happy that he was able to get the bikes on a savage title from the junkyard.

"You sure man?" asked Tucker.

Seeing Danny nod, he sighed and looked at Tucker.

"After market parts, I will have to adjust it. I'll keep the OEM on it. Besides I can't complain about the prices of both bikes that I got from the junkyard. I don't think the guy knew what he had".

Tucker nodded, knowing that was true. The bikes got damaged during a ghost fight and the name on the bikes got damaged along with part of an engine on one bike. On the other bike, some of the suspension and frame got damaged.

"Yeah, no kidding. The guy had no clue the street value or parts for it. Granted, both of them got damaged by the ghost attack. But still, we found these babies. Hopefully, you can get one working and riding to school" replied Tucker.

Danny nodded and looked around seeing parts of both bikes scattered.

"No kidding. The only problem is I'm doing the work to get it back up and running. Luckily, these 006 S's are similar to each other" replied Danny. Pulling some of the exhaust out, he sighed and gently took the turbo out.

Tucker shrugged his shoulders, wondering about both of the Dukati motorcycles he got from the junkyard. Danny sighed and looked around. Danny and Tucker had been working on this little project for the past three weeks.

"Got an email from the contractor. He said everything should be done in two weeks. Ahead schedule, but also a third of the budget still open" whispered Tucker.

Writing a reply he looked at Danny and nodded his head in relief.

"Wonderful. Now where is that... great. It's cracked and so is the other one. Tucker-"

"Already on it"

Danny nodded.

Letting out a sigh, he slowly nodded. Looking at the body of the bike, he looked at the phone, checking the frame. Seeing it had no damage, he looked at the other bike and nodded. He examined the bike suspension forks and saw they were in excellent condition.

"Well good news. The frame here is in excellent condition. The suspension absorber is fine. The only thing is the rear, which the other bike is fine. It's an easy switch. Other than that we are good." smiled Danny.

Tucker nodded and looked at the engines. Turning to Danny he nodded slowly, as they begin to disassemble both engines.

After an hour and half or so, both engines were taken apart. Danny sighed and looked at Tucker who was shaking his head.

"Dude. Hate to say this but this engine block has a crack. Good luck wielding it.", pointing to the crack on the side most luckily where the ecto-blast was sent or the ghost who slammed into it.

Before Danny spoke. Jack and Maddie walked to the garage. His mother looked around seeing everything on the floor

"Danny. There is a tow truck here for you."

"Thanks Mom and yeah. Been wondering when he was coming." yawned Danny.

He walked out of the garage seeing the driver pull in the alley. Pointing to a vacant spot for the tow truck.

Jack looked around and noticed the frame of the bike.

Letting out a whistle, he smiled at Danny but turned to Tucker.

"This baby is the special 006 S. Lighter frame, faster engine with it".

Tucker snorted and pointed to both engines.

"One has a crack the size of the grand canyon and with the other one, it's pistons are shot. So is probably everything else inside." wondering how Danny is going to fix this.

He watched Danny point to the garage next to them to have a large S.U.V. dropped. Smiling wondering when they are going to start working on the S.U.V.

Maddie nodded but frowned looking at Danny. He smiled at the driver and got the information from him.

"Danny, as much I like to see you work on these projects, how are you going to pay for fuel? I know that you-".

"Mom who said anything about fuel" chuckled Danny, walking into the garage. His parents wore confused expressions. Danny walked towards the work bench and unveiled something from the table.

Jack blinked and looked at it.

"That almost looks like the Ecto-Converter that was stolen from the Fenton R.V. But this one looks way too small".

Holding it in his hand, he looked at it and inspected it. Seeing it looks like it but way too small for it.

"Portable?" questioned Jack.

Maddie nodded and looked at the device, wondering when but also how long Danny and Tucker had been working on this. She noticed something else on the table next to the Ecto-Converter. Something large and bulky that they been working on many nights during the summer. Watching Danny remove the covers, she stared at it.

"That looks to be an electric motor of some sort?" said Maddie.

Carefully looking at it, she turned to both boys and nodded. Wondering what they were up to she saw Tucker passing his device to her, showing her blue prints of some sort.

"So the Ecto-Converter runs on a ghost's ectoplasm as a power source. This converter runs on ectoplasm but focuses more on plasma. So plasma is an electrically, neutral medium of unbound positive and negative particles". Danny saw his parents nod due to ghost are made of this.

Tucker smirked knowing how true this is.

"Moving charged particles generate an electric current within a magnetic field, and any movement of a charged plasma particle effects and is effected by the fields created by the other charges. Meaning,an electric motor." explained Danny.

Jack's eyes widened hearing this. Looking at the electric motor, he turned to Danny and Tucker, shocked at the two. Seeing two smile, Tucker also points to the larger piece next to the Ecto-Converter.

"So if ecto-plasm charges not just particles but also a magnetic field, how can we utilize it? We used a electric motor." said Danny.

Tucker showed different blue prints to his parents and a video which didn't have much promising results.

"But after a few tests we didn't get the power we wanted and with limited resources I had and didn't want to bother you guys. So Tucker and I sat here thinking about a solution for a while".

Maddie and Jack were stunned that Danny and Tucker have been doing this for the summer. But as she began to think, Maddie remembered Danny and Tucker working on this since last year. But also any parts in the garage they put in was considered free game to anyone to use. Seeing they been using it she was impressed at how resourceful they were.

"Boys, this is incredible! Do not sell yourself short. This is something we never would have thought to use."

"She's right. When we started Fenton works we had to do everything from scratch". Jack was stunned but also proud at the two. Never would he have thought of something like this. Looking at both boys, they wore grins on their faces.

"There's more" said Tucker.

"More? What else more can there be?" said Maddie. Wondering what else do they have.

Turning to her husband, he grabs a chair for her while he just sits on the garage floor looking at both boys.

Danny nodded and grinned.

"So the first motor worked. But there was not enough power. So what else could we do? After a while, we came up with something like a fuel cell".

Pointing to Tucker they see a video of them using the Ecto-Converter. As they watched it they noticed something strange.

Maddie eyes widen in shock. Jack was stunned. Looking at his son, proud.

"It's a ecto-fuel cell. You two boys did something like this?!" smiling thinking of the new way inventions but also vehicles can be powered.

Tucker laughed and nodded.

"Yup. The amount of power we got was ten times more from the basic method. So with chemical energy to heat which later is mechanical energy to electrical energy, it worked."

Danny nodded and high-fived Tucker, seeing this will work. Seeing his parents' shocked reaction, Danny laughed and smiled. Seeing that he and Tucker came up with this idea a while back, he was happy that Clockwork pushed him into learning more about Ecto-technology. Even though he didn't want to, seeing he is a ghost he can't always rely on his parents for help.

"Yup after a lot of failures but also finding a right electrolyte, we did it and now with these parts we can force more air into the chamber." smiled Danny.

"So after a few more tests, we will see how it works. And for pollution, Xenon and neon which is abundant in the earth atmosphere" added Tucker.

Both parents just blinked. Maddie was about to say something but Danny beat her to the punch.

"How I am going to get the ecto-plasma? Simple. The Ecto-Filter. Tucker and I tested one out a few months ago at a slow paste, running the motor for months without stopping. After a while it drained only sixteen, maybe seventeen percent" grinned Danny.

Seeing how many times his father complained to him about changing the filter from the portal, they usually used the filter for other projects but most time they threw it out seeing it went bad.

"The only down side, really, is we still have to run a liquid coolant to cool the engine and a few things as well. We changed the block of the engine from aluminum, seeing it was getting overheated too fast and the block started to warp and deform. So we changed it to copper but it got too heavy and we lost allot of speed. So we mixed them together with an alloy. Copper and aluminum when running the test it actually improved fuel efficiency by two percent and the temperature on the engine was down by seven percent" explained Tucker.

"Boys. This is amazing. Danny we are proud of you! I can't believe-" Maddie was cut off by Sam, who didn't look happy at all. Sending a glance at Jack, he nodded his head and waved at Maddie to watch.

Danny winced, while Tucker gave him a nervous smile. Seeing they forgot about Sam, they wondered what was going to happen.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!" shouted Sam, slamming the door open from the house.

She stomped her way into the garage.

"I've been trying to reach you two almost all morning...what is all this?"

Looking around and seeing parts that looked to be from a motor cycle. She raised an eyebrow and saw the large S.U.V. in the other garage.

"Oh hey Sam! Sorry Tucker and I been busy all morning" yawned Danny. True they been busy but Danny didn't get any sleep he got home at dawn from his night of talking with Ember.

Grabbing his tea, he took a sip and made a weird face. Seeing its cold, he grabbed the torch and heated a pot of water from outside.

Maddie rolled her eyes and looked at Jack who was whistling, seeing his son pick up his habit in using the torch to heat up food or drinks when he was working.

"Yea sorry, Sam. But the engine that Danny and I been working on is going to happen. Next week he will be riding to school and I will be driving" getting a high five from Danny.

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at the two.

"Wait. When did you two get your license and what do you mean 'ride and drive'?"

"Sam! Tucker and I got our license a week after I came back from camp! Two weeks later, we took our road test. I took both tests to get my license for motorcycle and driving" answered Danny.

Tucker nodded, knowing about it. It was the week where Danny came back from the gym and Sam was giving them some space.

"Besides, you said what's the point. Remember? I know you ride around but Tucker and I want something of our own. Like if we go on a date or something. Or on a road trip...wait, you know how much is insurance going to cost me?" ask Danny out of the blue.

Jack broke out laughing while Maddie shook her head, giggling. Seeing that Danny had everything covered expect for the insurance.

"You know something? I got to ask my parents that question as well. Seeing my mom is giving me her old Wrangler" wondered Tucker.

Sam stood there confused.

And Cut.

So Butch Hartman wanted to give Danny a bike but didn't because he flies. He's still a teenager and what teenager doesn't want to drive? I mean come on!

also the bike was ducati 996. Yea same one when Trinity ride in the matrix reload same year.


	19. Danny kisses Ember

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

"'Esperanto"'

Thursday Casper High after school

"This is all that I can find," Tucker said. Looking at what Danny has in front of him. They stand near Tucker's jeep that his mom lets him use to drive to school or to go on dates, which surprisingly he got one finally. How he pays for gas is his allowance, but also fixing and updating devices online for people.

Danny is looking at the paper. Letting out a sigh he sees Amber's first name on a paper. A paper that is thirty years old, at least that's what Tucker found. How, by snooping at the archives in city hall, but also checking a few other places along the way. Anywhere else he can't find anything. Not even the school has records of Amber when she was in Casper high.

Tucker checked the archives in the school and found nothing. Letting out a sigh, wondering what more Tucker can do. He tried checking the newspaper archives for death's that happened thirty years ago.

But sadly , most of them were destroyed in a fire about twenty years ago when the mayor's building was being remodeled. Danny sighs and wonders what is going on. He was hoping by now he would have found Amber's ghost. The memories of her are still there and Danny is holding on and fighting back to keep the memories he has of her alive.

When Tucker checked the cemetery records he found nothing online. When he went there while Danny phased them inside and checked the archives on site. Tucker checked the records almost thirty years ago. The only death he found that matched Amber description was a death around Friday the thirteen thirty years ago.

He found her name, but the last name he couldn't make out completely. He could only make out a three letters from the name. When he tried to look for the spot of her grave. Tucker and Danny couldn't find it. Wondering what is going on it seems someone went through some lengths to hide her from Danny. Once done they left.

"Nothing" Danny muttered.

Sam leans on the hood and rolls her eyes. "Ok. So that was a bust. What's next grave robbing".

Danny's eyes glowed green angry that she said something like that to him. Tucker winced and gives Sam a stern look. Sam blinks and looks at both of them wondering what is wrong now.

"That's low, Sam. Really low" Tucker said. Learning from things from Wulf but also Danny. He understands the importance of resting place but also his grandparents learning a bit behind some of the masks they have that's been kept in there family.

Danny nods and continues to glare at Sam who rolls her eyes. "There are rules Sam. Those rules are there to respect the dead and every ghost follows them because it's the right thing to do. They deserve to rest in peace".

Tucker nods but an idea pops in his head. "Let's go to the nasty burger and-". Tucker stopped mid-sentence . Seeing the A-lister glaring the three standing near Tucker's jeep. Ever since Monday morning when they drove into school. It sent shock waves to the school that three juniors drove to school. Not even the A-lister of their year started to drive yet.

The A-lister was shocked to see the three drive to school. Laughing and parking in the school parking many students were shocked. While others they walk or were driven to school by parents.

Danny turns to Dash seeing a grin on his face. Rolling his eyes he sees he Tucker in the driver seat starting the jeep while Sam jumped in the passenger seat. Danny grins and jumps on the bumper and swings on the bar into a seat. Once in the seat, Tucker starts to play some music and pulls out of the spot and leave the school parking lot.

"Dash, what was that grin for?" Star asked. Kwan was wondering that as well. Paulina rolls her eyes not happy how her junior year has been going.

"Well, when those losers came in driving. I convince my parents for me to get a motorcycle" Dash said with a bigger grin. Seeing that his popularity took a bit of a dive but also he is still serving dentition. His junior year is taking a fast dive to the bottom and some of the other A-listers as well.

Star hearing this winces shaking her head she sees Kwan looking at her wondering what is wrong. Looking at Dash she sighs and pulls out her phone and opens a profile. Whose profile the other guy who has a motorcycle.

"Hmm Dash. Danny has been riding a motorcycle all week. There are pictures of him on social media but also I have seen him ride around the neighborhood during the day and night" Star said.

"WHAT!" The A listers screams in shock while looking at Star.

Star winced to hear everyone scream in shock. Nodding her head she shows them Danny smiling and putting together a motorcycle in his garage. As she swipes to the side showing them the pictures. They see Danny putting the body together to see a black and white panel along side with front fender, side faring and more.

Dash jaw hits the floor shock to see this. Looking at the pictures they see Danny on the bike and seeing it glow. "Wait. That's a Dukati 006 S. Where the hell did he got one?".

Kawn looks at the pictures and his eyes widen. Looking at Dash "What kind of bike are you're parents getting you?"

Dash sighs and mumbles a regular brand motorcycle.

"I don't get it. How are these losers doing this" Paulina shouted angrily. Each of them sent glances at one another.

* * *

LATER Fenton Works.

Once Tucker parked in the back of Fenton works. They head inside to see his parents checking the list while Jazz nods.

"Mom I know. Trust me. I will make sure everything is ok" Jazz said. Rolling her eyes she sees Danny and his friends "Hey little brother. How was school?".

Danny chuckles and nods. "The same".

Tucker nods "They cant just get over it that I'm driving to school" Tucker said with a proud laugh. When he told them what happen on Monday everyone was shock to see them pull into the parking lot and parking.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. She really doesn't care. Danny got his inspection in the mail but waiting for license plate that's when all three will start to drive and ride to school.

"Hey Mom, Dad say hi to aunt Alicia for me. Also dad don't let her get to you" Danny said. Seeing they are going for the weekend and won't be back until Tuesday.

"You got Danny boy" Jack said with a smile. Grabbing the bags, Maddie rolls her eyes at her husband. Looking at her children.

"Alright you two behave and Danny no parties" Maddie said. Remembering what happen last time when they went away but was mind controlled. The house was in a mess due to the party that was happening.

Danny sighs and nods "Got mom. Besides I'll be busy. There's some things I want to check but also wanting to see if she got my emails" Danny said in a low mutter. Jazz told him that his parents think he is emailing Amber. So to make it look like he is he just goes with it but talks to Tucker about a few things.

With his parents leaving and gone for the weekend. Sam looks at them and smiles. Knowing what day it is tomorrow she can't wait for it.

"One of my favorite holidays is tomorrow" Sam said with a smile.

Jazz raises an eye and looks at Tucker and Danny.

"Friday the thirteen" Both boys said in sync.

"Yes" Sam said with a almost evil grin.

Jazz nods and shrugs her shoulders. "Going to do some home work. You three call me if you need any-". Walking to the living room she stops talking and sees a tear in her living room. Seeing Wulf and Cujo coming from the tear. She is about to call Danny but stops seeing him run into the living room.

"Wulf, Cujo!" Danny said with a smile.

"'Danny we have trouble. Big trouble"' Wulf said.

Soon Tucker and Sam came into the living room. With teens and adult taking seats. Wulf tells them what he and Cujo have been doing in the ghost zone. As they listen they don't like to hear what Vlad found on Saturday.

"'Wait! Saturday, its Thursday"' Tucker said. What's going on but also why did it take Wulf almost a whole week to tell them this. He turns to Danny who is thinking about the situation.

Jazz, on the other hand, her eyes widen. Remembering what Danny told her what happened last week at the cemetery. She looks at her brother and seeing what she saw in the fountain. She leans back and thinks about how to proceed.

"'Wulf why did you take this long to tell us?'" Danny asked, wondering if he was captured or something else happens.

"'When I used my power to make a tear. Something happened. I was taken a different part of the ghost zone. Somewhere I never saw or been to. My powers stopped working it took us a while until it came back. The core lands there is a reason why ghosts avoid that place"' Wulf said.

Danny didn't like to hear this. Nodding his head he sighs and looks at Tucker who is thinking. Jazz looks at her brother shaking her head but when he turns to Sam.

"'We need to find Vlad now and stop him"' Sam said. Everyone looks at her "He has an eidolon core. From what we gathered it's not something good he should have or use" Said said. Looking at Danny seeing him thinking about it.

"It's been days since Vlad got it and he hasn't shown up yet. We don't know what it fully does and it's safe to say Vlad doesn't know all himself as well. No one does. Only Clockwork but his forbidden unless we come in contact with it. What do you think Tucker, Jazz?" Danny asked.

Wondering what to do he doesn't want to rush in and get caught in the middle in something much worse.

Tucker shrugged his shoulders "Honestly dude. If Vlad hasn't shown up yet that means he is still working out the kinks unless something else happens. Or he needs something to make it work?. So my answer maybe wait and keep an eye on Vlad?. I can update some software to hack it give us a element of surpise to use on him".

Sam rolls her eyes and looks at Danny who nods agreeing with Tucker.

"Jazz?" Danny asked.

Jazz sighs and looks at Danny. Remembering what she saw she thinks what Clockwork told her. Looking at her brother she thinks back what he's been going through. Nodding to herself she needs to play this right and hopefully Sam won't push it.

"Going in now and not knowing what is going on is a mistake. Vlad had all this time and hasn't done anything like Tucker says. If we go in now we will face, Skulker, Fright knight and also Vlad. We need to wait and see what they are planning and strike at the minute they don't expect or be prepared when they strike us" Jazz said.

'Also little brother, if you face Vlad you lose badly or worse' thought Jazz to herself.

Danny hearing this nods. Looking at Wulf "'Rest for now. Once rested head to Frostbite and ask a few questions. We will wait until Vlad makes a move until then that's what we are going to do." Danny said.

Sam was shocked to hear this. Looking at Danny stunned "What!. Danny, we need to stop Vlad. Waiting for him might be worse".

Danny sighs and nods. But listening and thinking about what the situation is. "We will. But barging in without a plan or worse something can go very wrong. Vlad is probably trying to get the eidolon core working. So we have some time and maybe Clock work can tell us how to stop it".

"Fine" Sam said folding her arms. She looks at Danny. "Don't complain when I told you so".

"I'll remember that." Danny said.

Jazz looks at Danny and sees the necklace around his neck. Turning to Tucker she wonders what else did he find about Amber. Sighing to herself she wonders how did Amber appear there of all places?.

* * *

With Danny at night

With the Fenton phones on his ears, Danny groans wondering why this happens to him. Listening to Tucker and Sam talking but also Jazz is in the group as well as listening to everyone.

"Damn it Sam. I'm serious we can't just barge in as much I like to. Vlad is the mayor and if I do that. It's more negative publicity that I don't need". Listening to Sam muttering, Danny rolls his eyes. Wondering what else he can to convince her otherwise.

"Danny is right. If he goes after Vlad he is going to attract more trouble. Need I remind you we got the GIW off his back for a while. Due to the computer bug, I upload but also giving them the flu" Tucker said.

Danny nods. A week before school ended. Tucker managed to upload a computer virus into their system. Making their system go down for weeks. After the system was finally back up and running. When they saw the GIW in August, Danny went to the hospital for something. They let out a flu virus in one of their GIW vans which spread to everyone.

So far they have seen the GIW in town. But they haven't attacked Danny yet or they are either watching the town. Or they are still sick with the flu seeing it was a really bad case of the flu.

"That's true we don't need the GIW attention right now. Especially with something like this. Better they stay far away" Jazz said. Wondering what can happen if the GIW got involve she shudders.

"Fine. But don't say I warned you all. I'll see you tomorrow" Sam said hanging up the phone. Danny sighs while Tucker groans but Jazz on the other hand talks.

"You know she is looking out for you, Danny but yea she is taking things a little too far. I'm going to bed. Please come home at a reasonable time. Not like you did last Friday night coming home at dawn" Jazz said. Hanging up the phone Danny rolls his eyes while Tucker chuckles.

"Wow, dude I mean I know you love to star gaze. But you sure you weren't gazing at Ember." Tucker said chuckling he hears Danny groan at Tucker.

"Enough Tucker. I had a nice talk with Ember ok. I'll see you tomorrow" Danny said.

Tucker chuckles. "Alright man just be careful".

Hearing the phone dial he sighs and looks towards the night sky. Landing on a hill he turns back to normal and sits down looking up to the stars.

"I miss you so much." Danny said pulling out his cell phone. He watches the video he made to keep reminding him. It's becoming a struggle for Danny to keep a hold on the memories and he is scared one day he won't have them. Soon his ghost sense went off turning to the direction he sees Ember riding on her guitar and landing not too far.

"Hey, their Rock star. Haven't seen you all week causing mayhem" Danny said with a laugh. Watching Ember roll her eyes and having a smile on her she takes a seat next to Danny.

"Nah nothing yet. Why care to join in the mayhem?" Ember asked. Looking up to the sky since last week Friday night she enjoyed talking to Danny all night.

Danny rolls his eyes and lays down looking up the stairs. Looking at the moon he smiles and stares at it.

"Something interesting about the moon tonight?" Ember asked.

Looking upon the moon she wonders why he is smiling at it. Danny hearing this nods and lays up a bit.

"Yea. It's a waxing gibbous. It means that it is getting bigger. Gibbous refers to the shape, which is less than the full circle of a Full Moon, but larger than the semicircle shape of the Moon at Third Quarter. So tomorrow it's going to be a full moon. On Friday the thirteenth no less" Danny said groaning at the date.

Ember flinches to hear the date. "Great just my rotten luck. The worse day in the year and it happens in the month I died". Looking up to the stars she looks at Danny who is looking up.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to add more bad news to you" Danny said. Looking up he sighs at stares at the night sky.

Ember shrugged her shoulders "Don't worry it would have happened sooner or later". Seeing Danny nod and look up. She smiles at him "You never told me why you like to star gaze?" Ember asked.

Danny turns to her with a chuckle. "I guess I'm one of those space geeks. Love everything about space. How the planets are made the stars. The beauty of it all. My dream is to become an astronaut and go into space...well I did go into space".

"What! No way when?" Ember asked. Listening to Danny telling her what Technus did a while back and what he did. "You stole something!" Ember said laughing at Danny she thought he would never steal something.

"Yes. I had no choice and I may have had to blow up the satellite with the jet pack by overloading it as well" Danny said explaining what happened. Danny nods telling Ember what Technus did and how he stopped him.

"Wow, baby-pop there is a bad side of you after all. Stealing and destroying public...well government property" Ember said laughing at Danny who rubs the back of his head nervously. She smiles and looks up

"What was it like to be up there?" Ember asked.

Danny looks up than he looks at Ember "Like flying but you're more like floating and you see everything around you. The moon the endless space you can see the cosmo's...better yet. Give me your hand". Danny said

Getting up he transforms in his ghost form. Knowing a perfect place to show her what he is talking about he extends his hand out to Ember. She hesitantly takes it but soon gives in. Danny with his other hand soon opens a portal in front of them.

"Where are we going?" Ember asked Seeing the portal leading to another place that looks to be another field of some sort.

"Out West. The night sky is much different from where we are" Danny said. Once through the portal, he looks up and smiles up. Ember watches the portal close behind her looking at Danny who is looking up to the sky.

She looks up and gasps. "I never saw the night sky with soo many stars but also the colors" whispering and looking up. She gets closer to Danny feeling his cool body.

"It's beautiful. I can stare at the night sky like this all night long" smile Danny. Looking back to Ember he looks at her.

"What?" Ember asked. Wondering why Danny is looking at her she is very close to him. Tightening his hand a little more she realized she hasn't let go of his hand. Quickly release it she looks away embarrassed. "Sorry" mumbling.

'Why was I holding his hand the whole time? But also why did it feel so good' Ember thought. She thought she release his hand when they came through the portal but she didn't instead she held onto it not knowing why.

"It's fine," Danny said as he smiles and gently caresses her face. Smiling at her he feels Ember taking his other hand. "Ember?" Danny whispers her name he watches Ember shiver a bit when he called her name.

"Danny?" Ember said mumbling his name. Ember moves closer to Danny using her other hand she gently touches Danny's face and looks into his eyes. 'I like it better when I see his blue eyes' blushing at what she thought.

Danny sees Ember face blush wondering what's wrong he looks in her eyes. 'They are emerald color. I can stare at them all night'.

Unaware to both of them they are slowly moving closer and closer together.

"Danny." Ember said, whispering his name.

"Ember." Danny said, whispering her name.

Calling each other names their lips gently press against each other. Danny moves his hand behind to Ember back gently pushing her body closer to his. For Ember, she wraps her arms around Danny's neck. As the two continue to kiss for a few more seconds. They break apart and stare at each other.

"Did we just kiss?" Ember asked. Unwrapping her arms around his neck in shock. Taking a step back in shock they did that. 'I never had experienced like that never in my afterlife' staring at Danny wondering how this happens but also why.

"I think we just kiss!" Danny said. Moving his arm away from her back. Danny took a step back 'I don't get it why did I kiss Ember? But also why did it feel so right to do?' staring at Ember wondering how but also why did he do it. "Why? Why would I do something like that while I'm trying to find her" Danny asked more to himself.

Ember looks confuse herself wondering the same thing. She felt she wanted to but at the same time, she didn't want. "I don't know, OK. It was like I knew what I was doing but at the same time, it wasn't me...I don't know what is going on".

Not understanding what is happening she looks at her hands and wonders where did that come from. Looking at Danny seeing him confused, but also sad. She wonders if she said something wrong.

Danny sighs and looks down. "It's not your fault Ember it's mine. I got caught in the moment thinking about someone I lost during the summer. I never really got over her" Danny said muttering to himself. He looks up and sighs.

Ember hearing this wince to hear what Danny said. Before she spoke Danny stops her.

"Again sorry it was my fault. I should never have-".

Ember shakes her head making Danny confuse seeing she isn't angry. "I never felt anything like that in my afterlife it was nice..warm but also" muttering the last word to herself. 'Perfect'. Looking at him 'Kitty was right he is a great kisser'. She sees Danny looking at her in shock. "What!".

Danny rubs the back of his head. "I mean you dated Skulker. Didn't you two kiss?". Wondering why Ember said that about the kiss they shared. He knows they dated for a while.

Ember rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "That thrash can, we never kissed. Heck, he never even listened to me play" rage Ember. Wondering why she even considered dating him in the first place.

Danny broke out laughing and holding his sides. Hearing the thrash can insult. Ember looks confuse wondering what he is laughing about "That's a good one the thrash can. I might have to borrow that one".

Ember smiles than giggles seeing he likes the insult about Skulker as she nods. As the two stand there Danny nods "Let's head back home. I promise Jazz I would come home a reasonable time unlike what happened last Friday".

Ember blushes and nods. As Danny opens the portal she stops and looks at Danny with a smile.

"She's lucky" Danny looks at her confused. Ember just looks down and mumbles "The girl you never got over. She must have been one lucky girl to have a wonderful guy like you".

Danny blushes and shakes his head. "No, I was the lucky one to meet an extraordinary girl as her" Danny said.

Ember, hearing this can't help feeling jealous. But she doesn't know why she feels jealous.

With the two walking through the portal. Ember hears something faint 'Danny it will be soon'.

* * *

Next Day Friday morning

Jazz is walking downstairs to the kitchen seeing Danny sitting at the kitchen table thinking. She notices him staring at the wall for a few minutes. Wondering what is wrong he was like that yesterday.

"Something wrong. You been staring at the wall?" Jazz asked. What is wrong she hasn't seen Danny like this since he came back from the seventies.

Danny snaps his attention and looks at Jazz. "Thinking. I'll see you later. I'm going to ride to school the plate is on. I already messaged Tucker". Getting up she watches Danny leave the kitchen grabbing his bag and a motorcycle helmet. Seeing a delivery came to his house it was his motor cycle plate.

Jazz blinks wondering what is going on. Watching Danny get on his bike he closes the garage and rides towards school. After a few minutes of eating her breakfast. She hears a motorcycle but she knows Danny left.

"Wait is that coming from the basement" Jazz said walking towards the basement. She sees Kitty arguing with Johnny. Knowing Danny has a truce with them she still has the Fenton Peeler on her.

"I DON'T CARE. I WANT ANSWER TO WHY DANNY KISSED EMBER" shouted Kitty. Grabbing Johnny shirt glaring at him with her red eyes glowing making him very nervous and scared.

Jazz gasp to hear this staring at Kitty. "Danny kissed Ember. He got over Amber. When?". Both ghosts turned to her while Kitty released Johnny and looks at Jazz who nods. "Ok, Kitty what happened. Girl talk, now".

Kitty sighs and begins to tell her what Ember told her what happen last night. As Jazz listens to this her mouth drops open. Grabbing her phone she calls Tucker.

"Please pick up. Pick up" Jazz pleaded. Kitty's stares at Jazz wondering what is going on. "Tucker is Danny best friend since pre-k he will know everything on what happened," Jazz said Knowing how close the two are she waits.

"Well, that's good maybe he can help. Ember is upset but also she feels like she is going crazy. She told me she can't stop thinking about the kiss but also she can't stop thinking about Danny which she doesn't know why" Kitty said. Rolling her eyes she knows what kind of guy Danny is but to see her best friend can't get over him. Almost going crazy for a guy she said she hates but now she can't stop thinking about.

Jazz hearing this looks shocked. Hearing Tucker voice "Tucker get over to my house NOW. Kitty and I want answers...I don't care you have school I want to know why wait ... Is Sam with you... she is...not good... Danny kissed Ember we want to know why.". Jazz pulls the phone away from her ear "You didn't know that Danny kissed her. Then get to my house NOW".

Hanging up the phone she looks at Kitty and nods "He will be here. But we need someone to overshadow the principal not to call his house. Geez, some Friday the thirteenth" Jazz said. Wondering what else can happen for today as well.

Kitty nods and looks at Johnny who looks confused. "What?" wondering why she is staring at him. He shakes his head refusing but Kitty grabs his shirt and her eyes turn red from anger.

"Listen to me well Johnny. I will cut you off. I have batteries and Ember is my best friend. So what are you going to do?" Kitty said. Jazz giggles watching the scene in front of her.

"I'll go," Johnny said in a squeaky voice. Kitty released him and Johnny phased through the ceiling to go to Casper High.

"Jazz, hello where are you".

Jazz turns to Kitty with a nod "Tucker is upstairs let's go"

Tucker is looking around seeing Jazz run up the stairs he turns to his side and is startled when Kitty appeared. "Damn it Kitty! Don't do that!" Tucker said shaking his head he looks at Jazz. "Ok spill what happened. Danny didn't tell me nothing yesterday expect what happened last Friday?"

Kitty nods and looks at the two and tells them what Ember told her. As they listen they nod knowing how Danny is when he stargaze. Then she told them that Danny took her out west to see a different night sky. They nodded as Kitty continue telling them that Ember didn't let go his hand. Danny started to caress her face.

"They whisper each other names. And then they kissed!" Kitty said. Jazz mouth drops open. Tucker glasses almost fall off his face. Seeing Kitty nod "Yup. Danny said it was his fault that he got caught in the moment thinking about someone he lost during the summer. That he never really got over her".

Kitty nods and finished explaining to what happened. "But when I went to see Ember this morning. She's been up saying she can't stop thinking about Danny but also she said she heard someone say Danny it will be soon".

"Whoa!" Tucker said. Taking a seat and shaking his head "What the hell is going on". Shaking his head trying to figure out what is going on he looks at the two and they look at him knowing who Danny is. He isn't the type of guy to do something like this. "This is unreal".

Jazz sighs wondering the same thing "Tell me about it. I just find it hard Danny did this. I mean with what he went through Amber".

Tucker nods knowing what she is talking. Seeing Kitty confused face, Tucker tells her what happened when Danny called him. As Kitty listens she is shock and squeals hearing what Danny did for the girl.

"That is so sweet. What happened to her? Danny said she died" Jazz said frowning a bit. She remembers Danny telling her she died and that he was looking for her through the ghost zone.

Tucker nods while Jazz sighs.

"House fire from what Danny can remember," Tucker said

Kitty hearing this raises an eye "What do you mean from what Danny can remember?" Kitty asked. Jazz rolled her eyes and asks Kitty if she knows about the Observants and much to the female ghost she nods her head in pain. "Oh, yeah I know who they are. Why?".

As Jazz explains to what happened when Danny returned from the seventies. That they didn't want Danny to remember Amber but also Clockwork is forbidden to help Danny. Kitty raises an eye and looks at the two. Looking at Tucker and then to Jazz she stands there looking at the two strangely.

"From the seventies and she died in a house fire?" Kitty asked. Seeing them nod she watches Tucker run upstairs and after a moment he comes back with a picture of Amber and Danny. "This is her, Amber?".

Staring at the picture she feels like she has seen the girl before but where?. Seeing the pony tail and her eyes and round face. Kitty feels she is missing something.

"Yup" reply Tucker.

"Yes" answer Jazz.

Kitty looks at the picture seeing Danny and Amber smiling. Thinking about something "Strange. With what happened yesterday with the two. I wonder if this has something to do with Ember glowing last week". Seeing Tucker and Jazz confuse she tells them what happened during music class.

Tucker nods knowing what happened to seeing Danny told him what happen on the roof when he talked to them. Jazz listens to Kitty that Ember and Danny were almost flirty which Tucker hearing this wonders what is going on. But Kitty noticed something about Ember.

"She glowed for a few seconds. Just glowed I never seen anything like it. She glowed white never see a ghost power really do that" Kitty said. Wondering what could have made her best friend glow like that she sees Tucker shock reaction.

"White glow? Danny told me the only thing that he remembers glowing was Clyde when he...the Baetylus. But Danny wears it around his neck. It belonged to Amber he made it into a necklace for her to wear when she was alive. Danny found it in the embers of her home where she died" Tucker said.

Looking at the two nodding his head he rubs his forehead wondering what else is going on. Kitty looks at the picture and then back to Jazz feeling sorry for Danny. Turning to Tucker she gives him the picture back.

"So how much does Danny still remember and knows?" Kitty asked. Feeling bad and angry because what the Observants did she along with many other ghosts in the ghost zone don't like them what so ever.

Tucker sighs and tells Kitty what they been up to almost all summer. From checking the archives in city hall down to school archives where they are gone but also how at the church cemetery. That they found something with her name but her last name only three letters can be made out.

"Oh also the video Danny made to keep reminding him," said Jazz added that. Tucker rolled his eyes knowing how many times Danny has seen the video he knows what time Danny will check it. When he wakes up in the morning its the first thing and going to bed it's the last.

"Video?" Kitty asked. Tucker nods and pulls up the video from his device that he asked Danny for. Kitty staring at the screen sees Danny talking. "Don't forget Amber. Do not. She is out there. Look for her. Wait for her. She is the best thing that has happened to me...to us. Do not forget. Remember...Amber".

Kitty watching the video snatches the device from Tucker's hand. "Hey what's the-" Tucker stops talking. Seeing Kitty lifting her hand up stopping him from talking. She rewinds the video and listens. "Do not forget. Remember...Amber".

"Is Danny saying Amber or Ember. Ember song from Remember?" Kitty asked, confused. This is the first time she has seen the video and to her, she seems to think he is talking about Ember. "He just stops after he says Remember and says Ember."

Jazz was about to say something but stops. Looking at Kitty she turns to Tucker who looks at Kitty. As they sent each other a glance.

"What! No, no I mean it sounds almost...oh shit" Tucker said as the gears in his head stopped turning. Running out of the house both girls turn to each other wondering what is going on. Jazz looks at Kitty while Kitty looks at Jazz. Than Tuckers runs back inside with his bag.

Taking out a few documents but also other stuff he has gathered over the summer with Danny's help.

"The church had something a name. The only death I found that matched Amber description, was a recorded death on around Friday the thirteen thirty years ago. Around the seventies. But I couldn't read the last name but I could only make out three letters from the name. Amber c a n" showing them the paper.

Each of the girl's nods. Tucker takes a blank piece of paper and writes Amber first name and part of the last name from what he found from the Church. He then writes Ember first name and then her last name but underneath it. When he did he drops the pen on the table and takes a step back. Jazz looks down and gasp. Seeing Amber first name and last name missing the sees Ember first name underneath Amber name. But Ember last name is written out underneath Amber last name.

Kitty couldn't believe that she was seeing.

'Amber is Ember ghost but the fountain I saw her Amber standing and a white ring... The ring around her waist is like...OMG' Jazz thought as her mouth drops open.

Kitty squealed happily. "I can't believe it. The girl that Danny is in love with is Ember. BUT WAIT. Ember doesn't remember anything from when she was alive. Nothing. Not even Clockwork knows why.".

Tucker looks at Kitty "What! How is that possible. This is insane it's like someone deliberately didn't want the two together". Walking back and forth trying to figure out this mystery.

Kitty snorts and rolls her eyes "The Observants are a secretive group with their own agenda. Only a few can be trusted and Clockwork only trusts one or two from their group".

Jazz sits on the seat and stares at the name. Looking at Kitty. "Ember died in a house fire in the seventies right Kitty".

Kitty nods "Yes. It happened in September. It was the only thing left she had from her diary when it came with her to the ghost zone. The rest of the diary burned in her hands. She read some passages about a boy who stood her up on a date. She had no friends she was picked on allot" Kitty said.

Sitting down Kitty can't believe this is happening she looks at Tucker.

"This is messed up. Someone is trying to hide this from them. But who" muttering to himself. He sighs and looks at Jazz. "Something wrong?".

"We can't go to Clockwork. Is there a way for us to show proof maybe something to help trigger their memories?" Jazz asked. Tucker snorts and shakes his head showing what evidence they have in front of them. They need more to show them but also to help them.

"Well like Tucker said, the newspapers in the archives are gone. Unless you know someone alive during that time" Kitty said. Watching Tucker stand up he looks at Kitty and smiles. "Tucker?"

"We do. Grandma Ida was alive. I also think she has newspaper and pictures she collected almost all her life" Tucker said. Kitty grabs his arms and Jazz turning them intangible and invisible.

"Tell me what direction to go" Kitty ordered.

* * *

Mason Home

Grandma Ida is riding around her home. As she rides into the living room she notices Tucker and Jazz appear in the living room with a ghost holding their hands.

"Wait!" Tucker yelled, falling on his butt. He glares at Kitty who rubs her head sheepishly seeing he dropped him like that.

Jazz rolls her eyes at Tucker seeing he wasn't paying attention. Something she learned the hard way a few times with Danny.

"Hi grandma Ida, sorry to drop in like this but we need to ask you something?" Tucker asked. Hoping this meeting will go easy he turns to Kitty and Jazz.

Grandma Ida looks at Tucker than to Kitty seeing that she is nervous meeting her. Ida smiles at her making her relax a bit as she turns to Jazz and back to Tucker. "I assume she is a ghost friend of Danny correct".

Tucker kept his mouth shut and Jazz looks at Ida with a critical eye. She knows she been covering for Sam lots of times and that Sam told them she has not said anything to grandma. Kitty blinks and nods while Ida giggles at them.

"Now kids with everything that is going on. I know this involves Danny and Phantom together" Grandma Ida said whispering the last sentence she winks at the three.

Tucker looks nervous. Kitty smiles at her. Jazz nods while Ida giggles she sees Jazz eyes widen and nods. "So tell me what can I do to help. You came here when Sam is at school when Tucker should be there as well. But Jazz is here meaning its something big with a young lady ghost here with Danny nowhere to be found".

Tucker sighs and nods.

"Grandma Ida. What do you remember about today almost thirty years ago?" Jazz asked. Seeing Ida look at her confused. "Friday the thirteen that happens once a year it happens once every thirty years or so" Jazz asked.

Ida hearing this turns to her nods. Thinking about it she looks at the three. "Follow me" turning the wheel she rides into the living room. Luckily no one is home she looks at the bookshelf "You said thirty years ago. Why that far?".

Kitty sighs and looks at Jazz who nods "It's about my best friend Ember Mclain. We think she might be Amber Mclain -".

"Mclain?" Ida said cutting her off. Kitty nods. Ida leans back and sighs she knows the name she remembers the family many families many years ago. "That is a name I haven't heard in a long time. The Mclains left Amity park ten years after-"

"Amber's death." Jazz said. Seeing Ida with her mouth open in shock that she knows about Amber death. Tucker can't believe this while Kitty smiles. Jazz nods "What do you have or remember?" Jazz asked.

Ida takes a book form her bookshelf with dates on it. "When I was younger I would cut out newspaper articles important to Amity park." Ida said, opening the book she comes to a page and shows everyone Danny Phantom.

"That's Danny when he went back in time." Tucker said. Seeing the article that Danny stopped two ghost known to be Bonnie and Clyde.

Ida hearing this giggles and nods. "This is bringing me back to memory lane. When I first saw Danny Phantom it was nineteen seventy-three. But also it was when I first learned about a young man name Danny DunBroch dating Amber Mclain. She saved my life at the movie theater. I almost got trampled" Ida said nodding her head recalling the memories.

She turns the page showing a newspaper article about a fire breaking out in the movie theater.

"DunBroch. Danny used our great grandma's maiden name that's smart." Jazz said.

Ida nods telling them about the movie theater incident. "I didn't know who he was but I told myself I would never forget him because if it wasn't for him I and my friend and their children would have been trampled. When I first met Danny when Sam moved here as a little girl. I thought he was related to him but as time went by and Phantom appeared again." Ida said.

Tucker sighs and looks at her. "You put two and two together. But also with everything Sam was going through". Seeing that Ida came across Danny in the past he watches her nod.

"Sometime, later on, I heard that they were dating. I was happy for Amber Lyn such a sweet girl. But her parents were strict and her father he was a very strict man" said Ida. Remembering hearing what happened to their son and what her father said and did. It tarnished his reputation with the P.T.A.

Tucker nods "I know. Danny told me how the communities back then were so different from today. He learned a very important lesson when an old timer says back in my day".

"Indeed it was." Ida said. Turning the page she comes to a newspaper article about the Mclain home being on fire but also on the same page an obituary of Amber Lyn Mclain with her picture in it as well. Tucker, Jazz, and Kitty couldn't believe it seeing her picture in the newspaper almost thirty years ago while Danny has a picture of her in his room.

"Look at the date when she died. It was the next day" Jazz said. Reading the article "It says that the fire broke out ten minutes after midnight from what neighbors tell sources".

Ida nods snapping her fingers. "I remember hearing about it. It was a horrible week. But what Danny did at school he will tell you. But it was much bigger than you think. She was murdered it was made to look like a fire broke out from the basement."

Jazz, Kitty, and Tucker were shocked to hear this. Seeing Ida nod she shows them another article of a few teenagers responsible for Amber murder.

"That was a nasty fire. People said that the flames were an eerie blue. Amber never escaped the fire it's sad really. All because of a rotten brat" sigh Ida.

Jazz looks at Tucker and then to Kitty. "This proves Amber is Ember ghost. But why can't she remember it? Suppress guilt or maybe she is angry." Jazz wondered.

Ida hearing this sighs and looks at Jazz and shakes her head. "There is much more you don't know. You should ask Danny, but take some advice from someone that told me this. Love knows no time".

Jazz hearing that line froze. Clockwork told her that. Staring at Ida she is sitting there thinking about something. Mumbling to herself she looks onto the bookshelf and pulls out a diary of hers.

"Who told you that. Love knows no time?" Jazz asked. Wondering if Clockwork is helping outside or saw this. She watches Ida look at Jazz.

"Hmm, two couples. It was the Turner boy and his best friend Mcbadbat. Yes! Yes, they came to me giving me something telling me to hold it for it. But also two other girls as well" said Ida. Thinking about the four teenagers long ago she looks at Tucker.

"Timmy and Chester. Their girlfriends Tootie and Chloe" Tucker said. Seeing Ida smile nodding at Tucker he looks at the females in the room. "They know about Clockwork meaning. They are helping even after all these years".

"Anything else I can help you three?" Ida asked. Flipping through some pages she remembers something now. She can't seem to recall but she is looking through her old diary to find it.

Kitty shakes her head. "No, but you been a great help and thank you so much".

Tucker nods "Grandma Ida you rock".

Jazz smiles "Thank you for helping me to help Danny".

Ida smiles "It's no problem at all. I just wish-"

"No," Tucker said stopping her from talking. "No I wish please".

Kitty nods "Desiree" rolling her eyes.

Ida nod "I just want Sam to understand that Danny moved on. That his feelings changed for her. But she is stubborn and more like me"

Jazz sighs and looks at Ida "Well things are going to be much worse. We need to prepare for tonight. I think Vlad is up to something" Jazz said. Looking out the window everyone notices the sky get very cloudy and storm clouds started to appear unnatural.

Tucker looks at his watch seeing it half-past twelve he wonders what else is happening.

And CUT.


	20. Danny's love life

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

With Danny

As Danny rides to school, he stops at the light and thinks. 'Why?. Why did I kiss Ember but also why did it feel-'. Picking his foot off the ground he revs the engine and speeds back up. 'So right. So natural but also so familiar?'.

Zipping past the cars, but also speeding through them. He revs the engine louder and passes a few more cars. As he sees Casper high school. He makes a quick turn onto the street. Quickly zipping through traffic and easily passing the vehicles around him. Danny slowly pulls into Casper high school parking lot.

Letting out a sigh. He pulled his helmet off and turns off the bike. Putting the kickstand up he's off the bike and checking his messages.

'It's from Tucker?'. Wondering what's going on. 'Hey, dude change of plans. Not feeling well heading back home' read Danny. Wondering what is going on he sees Sam walking towards him. Seeing she's in a foul mood Danny sighs. Pinching the bridge of his nose wondering how this day is going to be.

"I guess you got Tucker's message?" Danny asked.

Sam rolls her eyes. "Yea. I had to run to school so I wouldn't be late". Danny stares at her than blinks "What?". Sam asked, wondering why Danny is staring at her.

"You could ask your parents to drop you off." Danny said.

Sam shakes her head and folds her arms.

"Or ride to school on that scooter you have." Danny said knowing she has options, Danny wonders why she doesn't take them.

Sam snorted and shakes her head "And have the whole school see me in a limo. PASS". Seeing Danny shrugged his shoulders "And it's a Vespa, not a scooter theirs a difference." Danny said.

Danny nods as the two walked into the school. Danny drops his helmet in his locker and sighs. Sam looks at Danny and raises an eye. Seeing that he is thinking but also wondering what he is thinking.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked. Staring at Danny she notices him looking into his locker "Hello Danny you there" closing the locker she watches him snap back to reality. "You ok?".

Danny nods "Yea sorry. Just thinking" Danny said. Opening his locker pulling his history textbook out. Sam rolls his eyes at him.

"About today. Come on Danny it's one of the best days of the year" Sam said with a smile. Trying to cheer up Danny she watches him shake his head and sighs. Before she spoke, Sam sees a senior smiling at Danny and walking towards him.

"Hey, Danny".

Danny turns around and smiles to be polite "Morning Sarah what's up".

Sam rolls her eyes dirty blonde girl. Wondering what the senior girl what with Danny she looks at the two and takes a step back seeing Sarah stepping forward smiling at Danny.

Sarah smiles "Not much. Just wondering do you have any plans tonight?" Blinking and pulling some of her hair behind her ear she smiles at Danny.

Danny notices Sam roll her eyes and glares at Sarah. Seeing her fold her arms and huff, Sam turns to her as she was about to talk. But Sarah just ignores Sam and stares at Danny. And Danny he smiles at Sarah.

"Look Danny I like you and you're sweet and polite, unlike some other guys. I don't associate myself with those A-lister. You know I hang out with a different group. You know the unwritten rules" Sarah said with a smile.

Danny nods "I know Sarah and thanks. You're one of the cooler seniors here in Casper and yea most of us know who you hang out with. Even the A-lister won't go against the senior."

Sarah smiles and steps a little closer to Danny. As she leans on his locker door she stares at Danny. "So any plans tonight?" Sarah asked. Looking at Danny she looks at his locker door and notices a picture of Danny and a girl.

Danny opens his mouth to reply but Sam rolling her eyes and started to grind her teeth she replies instead. "Yea he has plans tonight. So why don't you-"

"Not talking to you, talking to Danny. So would you kindly allow Danny to speak." Sarah interrupted Sam and didn't even bother to turn around to even tell her to her face.

Sam stood there, in shock. Seeing that she replied to her but also didn't even bother to turn around and acknowledge her. But also told her that Danny can speak for himself that he doesn't need her to speak for him.

Danny looks at the two and blinks. Running his hand over his face and sighs. "Sam I'll see you in English. Just go".

"Fine" Sam snorted and walks away.

Once she was gone Danny sighs and rubs his head. Wondering what else can go wrong with this day. He looks at the picture in his locker of him and Amber.

"I'm sorry Sarah. Sam gets that way when I'm talking to other girls you probably heard the rumors that's been going around" Danny said groaning a bit. Ever since the incident from the nasty burger from the summer. But also Danny summer love was spilled through Casper high and Sam being jealous while Danny knows that Sam has a crush on him.

It shocked almost his whole grade that Danny knows about Sam crush. But what more people are shocked about is the girl that Danny dated during the summer break. Now how these rumors started is how people listen and talk and it just spreads around.

Sarah shrugs her shoulder.

She smiles and looks at Danny. "It's cool Danny but can I ask you something.?" Sarah asked. Danny nods and has a feeling he knows what she is going to ask. "Why do you put up with her crap. I mean I had to ask around about you're past it's like it almost none existing. The only two girls maybe three I got was Claudia, Alice, and Valerie the most recently".

Danny expected that question to why he puts up with Sam crap. But the other question he didn't expect. Seeing Sarah nodding and continuing. She wanted to know what she was getting into with him.

"From what a friend told me that they broke up with you because of her. She made things uncomfortable but also hard to even date you. I on the other hand. I just tell things the way it is. I know some people can't handle the truth. But whatever I don't beat around the bush" shrugging her shoulders.

Danny raises an eye and looks at Sarah strangely. Alice and Claudia were two girls he dated back in middle school that they broke up with him. Whatever the reason was it never was disclosed. That he is a sweet guy and they just end it there.

"Wait! What? Are you serious they said that. But I thought..." Danny thought about it. Standing there thinking about it. Danny sighs and shakes his head but soon started to chuckle. "Oh man. Another thing to do today. Some Friday thirteen".

"Sorry, Danny." Sarah said. Realizing what day it is she sighs.

"It's alright it's something I need to do" Danny said as he let out a sigh. Danny smiles at Sarah who smiles back at him. "Sarah you're the cool girl and one of the better-looking seniors there is I mean" looking from her face down to her body. Danny sighs and nods "You're smart and talent and one hell of a lacrosse player for the school but also a fantasy player".

Sarah smiles and shrugs her shoulders "Yea well everyone has an inner geek in them. I just know how to put it out there that doesn't seem geeky." Sarah said.

Danny nods knowing how true it is. He has seen her in comics book store and signings but also at conventions dressed up as female superheroes. Danny knows she is one of the better-looking seniors.

"You heard the rumors about me. I know I had. It kind of shock everyone in my grade" rolling his eyes Danny nods.

Sarah giggles and nods. Looking at the picture of him and Amber on his locker. She turns to Danny and smiles "It's alright and thank you. You're a sweet guy Danny and honest. You are a rare guy. She's lucky to have such a great guy like you".

Danny snorts and shakes his head making Sarah confuse. "Nah I'm nothing really special. She is, she is an extraordinary girl I'm just some freak that everyone says I am. She somehow likes me." Danny said staring at the picture thinking back of Amber and him in Casper high.

Sarah smiles "Don't sell yourself short." Sarah said reaching over kissing him on the cheek. "You are one of a kind of guy".

"Thanks, Sarah" Danny said. Watching her leave he looks at the picture of him and Amber. Closing his locker he leans on it and sighs. "Already hating this day" muttering to himself he notices a few people staring at him. Looking at them he notices a few others looking at him. "WHAT!".

Walking to English he sighs, as he gets to class he sees Sam with her arms folded and looking steamed. Danny looks around sits down near the front. Than Paulina barges into the room looking around.

"Star I found him, in here." Paulina said. Soon Star appeared in the room and Paulina walks towards Danny desk. Letting out smile she looks at Danny who looks confused. "So I heard a senior gave you a peck on the cheek. So are you going out with Sarah Jones".

Paulina smiles while Star looks at Danny waiting for an answer. Seeing that no junior from their grade hasn't even dated a senior yet not even Dash. Danny has the first chance to make it happen. That alone would change everything about him.

"WHAT!" Sam shouted. Standing up from her seat she looks at Danny shock. Everyone in the class sent glances but soon they started to whisper. As they turn to Danny who rolls his eyes. Everyone watches wondering what is going to happen. Did Danny actually get a date with a senior. "The hell Danny why are you going-".

"I'm not." Danny said. "I told Sarah she's a cool girl and one of the better-looking seniors there is." Turning around and looking at Sam. Seeing her stand there staring at him. "So relax Sam I'm not dating Sarah." Danny said.

Sam stood there staring at Danny as everyone turns to her seeing her stand in the room. She turns red from embarrassment and sits down. Paulina, on the other hand, looks at Danny.

"I don't get it Fenton." Paulina said. Everyone turns to Paulina. Wondering what she doesn't get.

"What is it that you don't get Paulina?" Danny asked. Opening his textbook in front of him he looks up to Paulina and Star. Seeing Star with a confused face while Paulina just looks more lost than confuse.

"I mean you got over the Goth freak. You dated a girl during the summer. I mean you keep pictures of her and you in your locker. Heck, even I have seen the pictures" Paulina said.

Danny hears everyone nod and agreeing with Paulina. Sam rolls her eyes on Paulina "It's none of your business Paulina so why don't you stay out of it" Sam said. Rolling her eyes on the most popular girl in school, Sam notices some confused faces. "What?" Sam asked.

Kwan shrugs his shoulders "Well it just we all heard the rumors, Sam. I mean Danny dated a girl over the summer. I mean doesn't that mean something like he's over you!".

The class turned to Kwan than to Sam.

Dash snorts "Any loser can get a girl to date them for the summer." Dash said mocking.

"ENOUGH!" Danny shouted standing up. He turns around and looks at everyone in his class. Seeing Sam roll her eyes at Kwan and Dash. Danny wonders why this is happening to him "Why is everyone so concern about my god damn love-life of all of the sudden. "

Everyone glances at each other. Everyone has been waiting a long time to see them together or for Danny to finally see that Sam likes him.

"Kwan, weren't you dating Star for the past few years in high school?" Danny said. Looking at her then back to the jock waiting for an answer.

Kwan nods and looks at Star who shrugs her shoulders. "Only because of the social anarchy demands it. So we went out a few times".

Star walks to her seat and sits down. "Yea and besides Kwan is an alright guy, not my liking for a real boyfriend to have no offense Kwan." Star said. The jock shrugged his shoulders.

Danny rolled his eyes at them. Seeing that the only reason they dated is because of the social anarchy of the school because they are the more popular teens.

"Dash have you ever gone out on a date with a girl besides school functions or anything related to sports?" Danny said in a demanding tone. Waiting for Dash to say something he opens his mouth and doesn't speak. "My point exactly."

Everyone sent glances at each other. Seeing that Dash has never even gone out with a girl that doesn't involve something with school functions or anything about him being on a team.

"What I do or see is my business. Sam is one of my best friends" Danny said. Glancing his classmates waiting for someone to say anything. He looks at Paulina and Star.

"You know two years ago when I started high school. I would have given anything to be a regular guy heck even popular. But now I see I'm better off who I am. But also who I know are my best friends. That they will have my back and be there for me but also we can be part of each other lives".

A lot of his classmates look at each other. Star sent a glance to Valerie seeing they been best friends since pre k but what happen to Valerie. Losing her status hurt their friendship.

"I grew up this summer and some of us here also grew up. The others. They are still clinging onto what they still have or what to have. I want to make something more of my high school. Heck, I even joined the music club and piratically owned everyone in gym" Danny chuckles.

Mr. Lancer starts clapping and walks into the class. "I have to say Mr Fenton you did some growing up this summer haven't you" Mr Lancer said as he walked towards the chalkboard he looks at the students. "You all have two years left in high school. All of you make the best of it".

Danny takes his seat. Seeing Lancer is starting the class he takes a glance at Sam who has her arms folded. Danny sighs and rolls his eyes.

* * *

After Science with Danny.

Walking towards the lockers he is looking for someone. Trying to figure what Sarah told Danny. He left English quickly and going to science. As science class ended he went looking for someone. Walking towards her, Danny clears his voice.

"Hi Alice." Danny said. Watching the brunette turn around, Danny smiles at her. Remembering her being the first girl he ever went out in his life.

Alice is taken back to see who the person is. She like the other students heard the rumors about Danny. "Danny! Wow. Look at you it's been a while since we talked. Probably since middle school".

"Yes, it has. Do you have a minute?" Danny asked.

Alice nods and closes her locker. Leaning on it she nods "Sure what's up?" Alice asked.

"I want you to be honest. No matter how brutal it just tell me" Danny said. Seeing Alice nod and looks at Danny strangely.

"When we dated back in middle school. I mean we dated what five maybe six weeks." Danny said.

Alice nods, remembering her time dating Danny. "Yea almost two whole months. Why are you asking about it now?" Alice asked

Danny stares at her and nods. Thinking on what to say he should really look into more of those health magazines. Seeing they have a lot of information on relationships but also talking to females about past relationship failures.

"Well. When we broke up I never really pushed on the subject. But now that I'm older, I started to think back of my past failures and I want to change for the better." Danny said.

Alice is stunned by the answer. She looks at Danny impress "Wow. Never thought a guy like you would think that" Alice said giggling about it.

Danny chuckles and nods. "Yea tell me about it. I did some growing up this summer. So is it alright for me to ask you?" Danny asked, watching Alice nod

"When we dated. Did Sam make things uncomfortable but also hard to date me or even hang out?" Danny asked.

Alice heard the question wince and flinches back. She looks at Danny who nods seeing her body language. Letting out a sigh she frowns and nods to Danny making him wince.

"Danny when we dated you were a gentleman, but also attentive. You listened to me and we talked. When we went out it was fun just us two and I enjoy hanging out with you. But when we hanged out with Tucker it was fine. Sam, on the other hand, made things uneasy" Alice said.

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. But Alice wasn't done. When Danny opened his eyes she shakes her head and looks at Danny.

"I mean at first I thought I was going crazy. I thought I saw Sam at the theater when we went out on our date. The first time my imagination but the second time nope. Couldn't be it was like she was following us. But I just brush it off." Alice continues and nods.

Danny narrows his eyes hearing this. He would never have thought Sam would do something like this. Nodding his head to Alice to continue.

"So I tried making small talk with her. But most of the time she ignored me said some rude remarks but I ignored her. She wasn't happy you were dating at all Danny. She made me feel like I wasn't important but also she put a strain on what to do for fun. I mean we went out one night and she was waiting for you at your place".

"I mean what kind of girl does that to a guy who's dating a girl. But also a girl, who's your best friend and ends up getting him grounded. I mean did she do that on purpose?" Alice asked shrugging her shoulders. "That's what convinced me to end it".

Danny nods he remembers that night. He came back from his date with Alice he was coming home to make it before curfew but Sam was there. She convinced him to hang out a little out longer. In the end, he got home late got grounded and had to tell Alice why he was grounded.

"So yea. I mean you're a great guy and all but the problem lies with Sam. I mean she is a really jealous girl" Alice said.

Danny hearing this sighs and nods. "Alice. I'm sorry and I know its too late but you should have never have gone through that. You deserve to have a healthy relationship, not a toxic one".

Alice smiles and pulls her hair behind her ear. "Thanks Danny. Wow, you grew up. I mean you always acted a bit childish but in a sweet way. But seeing you now acting all mature and sophisticated it's a turn on".

Danny chuckles and turns red. "Yea I learned a lot this summer and I want to better myself. But again thanks and good luck". Hearing the bell ring Danny groans "Great now I'm going to be late for class".

* * *

After history.

When Danny got to history class he was late luckily he got a warning. Sitting down he notices Sam looking at him but Danny shrugged his shoulders. As the class went on. Danny looks at Claudia taking notes.

Once class was over, Danny walked over to Claudia. "Hey, Claudia".

The black haired beauty turns around and smiles at Danny. Unlike Paulina, Claudia has more of a lighter complexion. When she saw Danny in front of her she was taken back.

"Danny, hi wow it's been a while." Claudia said.

Danny chuckles and nods "Yea since eighth grade.".

"Yea it was around the time we dated" Claudia said.

"Yup I think it was five weeks-"

"Six weeks" Corrected Claudia with a nod. As the two leave the classroom, Sam notices Danny talking to Claudia. Wondering what is going on she follows them.

"Thanks. But I need to ask you something" Danny said.

Seeing Claudia raise an eye "Also, I need you to be honest with me. One hundred percent honest, I don't care how much it hurts just tell me please." Danny said.

"Depends on what it is?" Claudia asked. Wondering what is going on she stops in front of her locker and looks at Danny.

"I want to know why you broke up with me. I want to learn from my past mistakes. I want to better myself" Danny said. Hoping that Claudia gives him an honest answer. He begins to wonder if Sam had a hand in this as well.

Claudia hearing this is surprised. Wondering what made him change she looks at Danny. "Wow, that's impressing. Well if you want to know why. I had nothing against you. I mean yea we argue a bit on what to do but also when to hang." Claudia said.

Danny nods "Yea. Last year of middle school" Danny said laughing at the memory.

Claudia giggles "Yup. Well, you were nice to hang out with. Going out with you was a blast and lots of fun. I remember our first date when I dropped my purse from the top of the movie seats and you climbed down to get it".

Danny chuckles and nods. "In the dark. Hands covered in butter" Danny said nodding his head. Claudia giggles and Danny chuckles. "Still got the bag after I woke up from the fall" Danny said in a laugh.

Claudia nods "Yes you did".

"So why did you break up with me?" Danny asked. Staring at Claudia he watches her sigh and seeing her roll her eyes and giving Danny a sad look. He saw that look from Alice.

"Sam. She was nosy in our business. I mean I saw her at the movie theater when we went out" Claudia said. "I thought it was nothing maybe she wanted to see the movie herself. But nope when I saw her at places where we went out. I just couldn't believe it" Danny hearing this wonders why he never noticed but in truth, he was paying attention to the movie and date.

He would never have thought Sam would do something like this. I mean he understands that Sam was probably looking out for him. But to follow him on his dates but also cause problems with his relationship.

Claudia nods and continues. "Yea don't get me started when the four of us tried to make plans together. Tucker is real cool. Smart nice likes to hang out and doesn't have a problem".

Danny nods. Knowing how Tucker is.

"Sam on the other hand. She would snicker and make crude remarks. I didn't care at first because hey I know I'm the girlfriend. But she made things difficult to where to eat. To where to go, heck to even what to do. I mean hello I have a curfew and congratulations that your parents trust you more. What twelve-year-old girl has a curfew at eleven p.m at that age?" Claudia wondered.

"So Sam was the cause of the issue" Danny said. Nodding his head he frowns and sighs "I'm sorry Claudia. I should have seen this. I just hope I didn't ruin your perspective of me or make you think all relationships are like that" said Danny.

Claudia shakes her head "Nah. You're alright Danny you are one of the best guys out there but also one of the best looking guys in the school" blushing a bit.

Danny chuckles "Thanks. Like I said I want to better myself".

Claudia giggles and shakes "Nah you're still a great guy Danny and good luck".

"Thanks and see you later Claudia." Danny said. Hearing the bell he looks around and sees Valerie walking to the lunch room. "Valerie," Danny said getting her attention. Walking towards Valerie he watches her stop.

"Danny?" Valerie said wondering what is wrong she sees Danny smiling at her.

"What's up?" Valerie asked.

"Need to ask you something. I want you to tell me the truth" Danny said.

"Truth? Truth, about what but also what do you need to ask me about?" Valerie asked. Wondering what is wrong but also wondering what Danny want's to ask her. "Ok fine what do you want to ask me about?".

Danny nods "Sam. Did she influence your decision to break up with me?". Valerie hearing this sighs. Looking at Danny she notices Sam around the corner watching them. "I know she is behind us. Watching us. I need to know and don't look at her direction." Danny whispered to Valerie.

Valerie looks at Danny shock that he knows Sam is watching them. Wondering what is going on she looks at Danny with a sad expression. Ever since the incident at the nasty burger during the summer. She saw how much has changed during the summer.

"Sort of because I know she has feelings for you. I didn't want a relationship at that time it just there was a lot of stuff going on with my life at that time. I mean when we were at the amusement park. After I broke up with you. I told her-" Valerie stops talking.

Seeing Danny narrows his eyes on her he turns his head slightly to the corner where she is hiding. Feeling nervous she gulps.

"Go on," Danny said slowly clearly trying to contain his anger.

"Well as I was saying. She was there when we broke up and I told her you're a great guy that I'm not going to give up on you." Valerie said. Seeing Danny nod she wonders what is wrong. "Something you want to talk about?".

Danny shakes his head. "No. Just I never realize how jealous she gets. Jealous enough to sabotage some of my past relationships" Danny hissed. Turning around he walks away from Valerie who feels worried for Sam.

"Danny, where are you going?" Valerie asked. Wondering if he is going to do something stupid and rash she stops in front of him.

"GYM!" Danny said in almost a roar walking pass her.

* * *

Gym

When Danny walked in. He is supposed to be at lunch. But when Ms. Tetslaff saw Danny, she raised an eye and when Danny stopped in front of Johnson who Matt is overshadowing him.

"The gym mats now!" Danny said with an angry hiss. Walking towards the mats he gives the freshmen a glare making them leave.

"Oh boy never seen him this pissed. Wonder what the pacifist do to piss him off?" Matt thought walking to the mat. He sees Danny throwing his bag on the floor and taking his shoes off. "Easy on the old bones and you know. Just fist".

Danny nods and takes a deep breath. Quickly charging he does a round house kick while Matt blocks it. Catching it he throws Danny over his body, as Danny is thrown. He lands on his feet and rolls towards Matt. Quickly doing a low spin kick trying to catch him.

Matt back flips and lands on his hands. Quickly spinning, Danny takes a step back. Blocking one spin kick he side steps missing another kick. Catching the next kick. Danny punches his knee cap. Making Matt roll onto the ground he does a heel kick upward.

Danny getting hit in the chin is set up to the air and lands on his back hard.

Everyone winced, watching the kick connect with his chin and him landing on the mat.

Danny looks up and his eyes widen to see Matt coming down with a slam-kick. Danny quickly rolling to his left does a kick up. Once on his feet, he caught Matt fist.

As the two continue to exchange blows, Danny catches Matt on his right side. Making him step back, Danny quickly slides his foot underneath catching Matt off guard.

As he falls on the floor he quickly smirks and catches Danny Leg drop onto his chest. Pushing him back making Danny fall on the floor he rolls to his side and gets up.

Matt does a kick up and cracks his neck. Seeing Danny breathing hard he raises an eye. "Feeling better?" Matt asked.

Danny nods "Thanks. Needed that there wasn't any punching bag up in gym today".

Matt nods and looks around to see the freshmen shock. Seeing Ms. Tetslaff with her mouth open she has never seen Danny fight like that or even move but she saw the dodge ball video.

"No problem happy to help. But you on the other hand problem" Matt said pointing to the freshmen who are recording this and streaming it on their social media accounts or profiles. Danny groans while Matt shakes his head.

"Great. Well, I'm heading to lunch and hopefully-" Danny stops talking. Walking to the window. He sees clouds. Unnatural storm clouds turning to Matt he narrows his eyes.

"Well. It seems today is the day. Good luck kid, you are going to need it." Matt said.

Danny nods and sighs. As he puts his shoes back on and grabs his bag he walks towards the gym door. When he approached the doors he sees Sam and a few others walking into the gym. Stopping in front of them he blinks at them all.

"Danny, you ok?" Valerie asked. Seeing him nod she sighs in relief but then she gets angry "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

Valerie walks forward and looks at Danny. She is shocked; shocked that Danny did all this but also can fight. The A-lister sent each other glances but the one most shock of them all. Is Dash. When he saw Danny fight during the streaming.

He wonders why he hasn't done anything to him yet.

"I'm fine now. I cooled off trust me I'm not pissed. I needed to let some steam out and there wasn't a punching bag here. So Johnson was happy enough to spar against me seeing he was old school boxer and fighter. I have seen him at the gym the blind boxer gym" shrug Danny.

Everyone sent glances to Danny and to the gym teacher who yawns loudly. "Yea I teach there. Danny is a natural fighter" walking away he heads to the teacher's room.

Sam looks at Danny "What pissed you off?" Sam asked. She's been trying to figure out what Danny spoke with Claudia and Valerie about. She was unable to hear their conversation.

"We need to talk in private" Danny narrows his eyes on Sam making her shrink a bit but also nervous. Everyone watches Danny and can't help feel nervous but also a little scared to see how serious Danny is.

Sam nods as they head towards the exit outside.

* * *

Outside Gym

Once outside and under the bleachers Danny turns to Sam. Sam is looking at Danny wondering what is going on. "So what do you want to talk about?" Sam asked.

"Sam do me a favor when I go on future dates, don't follow me what so ever." Danny said. Watching Sam flinch he nods. "Also stop being jealous on who I talk to or date". Narrowing his eyes even more on Sam seeing she flinched to hear what Danny said.

"You know?" Sam whispered.

Danny nods and looks at Sam. "Yea I know. Alice and Claudia told me what happened when I dated them. Because Sarah didn't know much about my past. I wonder why?" Danny said.

Sam places her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes. "And you think I have something to do with-".

"Enough Sam" Danny cuts her off. "You think for a second I'm going to listen to what you say. I mean after three girls I dated told me. I should have seen it when you were there when Valerie and I broke up". Remembering the time he just thought it was a coincidence but now he sees it wasn't.

Sam was quiet. "Alright fine." Seeing that Danny knows "Yea I wanted to know what you saw in them. I mean come on Alice is so blend and Claudia she is so out there." Sam said.

Danny rolls his eyes "I don't care. You stuck your nose in my relationship but also caused problems. WHY" Danny demanded. Watching Sam stand there not saying anything. Danny looks at her watching her look away. Rolling his eyes "When you have an answer tell me".

As he walks pass by her he stops and looks at Sam with a frown.

Sam looks at Danny and takes a deep breath. Looking at him "I didn't mean to it just happen. I didn't want you to get hurt by them" Sam said softly. Danny rolls his eyes and gives Sam a look. Shaking his head he takes one step forward "Danny".

Sam grabs him from the front and moves her lips towards Danny. But she went right through him shocking her. Seeing that he went intangible when she was about to kiss him. Sam stares at Danny in shock.

Danny looks at Sam with a sad look.

"I know you like, like me. I think you're awesome and that you stand up what you believe for. I always respect you Sam and will always help you and be your best friend. But you need to respect my space and my decisions but also who I see" Danny said.

Sam watches Danny walk pass her seeing she ruined her chance to kiss him but also Danny knows how she feels. She lets out a defeated sigh 'Great I just fucked big time and No Tucker here to help me' Sam thought rolling her eyes.

* * *

After school

When school ended Sam was looking for Danny. Seeing his bike still there she is waiting for him to show up and talk to him. After thirty minutes she texts him wondering where he was. After ten minutes she got a reply. Wincing she forgot that Danny joined the music club.

She can hear the music from the school and knows Danny is playing. Letting out a sigh she walks home wondering what else can go wrong today. Today this was supposed to be her favorite holiday but yet it turned into a disaster.

* * *

Another side of Amity Park, Vlad's lab

Vlad is looking at the Eidolon core. Smiling at the crystal core watching it glow and slowly coming to life. Turning to the monitors he is happy that using the portal he created as a substitute to the human world. The only drawback it takes much more energy than he accounts for but also time. Vlad was angry that it took a whole day just for the core to absorb the energy.

"Is it ready?" Vlad asked. Looking at Skulker and Fright Knight who looks trouble at the core. They can feel the pressure the aura that the core is releasing. The Maddie program appears near Vlad.

"Unable to determine. The instruments can't seem to get a reading dearie" Maddie said as she brings the images forward. Vlad smiles and looks at the core, floating to the other side with the new containment case to place it in.

"Ahh, Daniel soon you will be my side and that idiot of a father gone and Maddie next to me." Vlad said with a wicked smile. Looking at the clock seeing it's half past six nodding to himself he wonders how he should take over the ghost zone.

* * *

Back at Casper High

Danny walks to his bike and sighs. Getting a text from Tucker he wonders what is going on. 'Well this day was a bust' thinking to himself he kicks the kickstand up. As he begins to ride he comes to a stop.

"DANNY. DANNY. DANGER"

"Where?" looking around trying to find the person screaming his name but also warning about the danger up ahead. Danny starts to breathe fast, shaking his head. He gently squeezes the baetylus around his neck.

'Hate this day' Danny said.

And CUT

So this is a filler. I wanted this out to show how Danny is reacting to what he did but also how everything and everyone around him as well.

working on the next chapter as we speak so yea next chapter everything falls into place.


	21. AmberEmber return

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

Fenton Works LATER

When Danny got home he saw Jazz smiling at him. Shrugging his shoulders and thought nothing of it. Tucker later came by wanting to talk to Danny about what Sam did seeing that she called Tucker. The two best friends have spent the last two hours talking and eating pizza in the living room. On what happened at school today.

Jazz overheard the conservation and is shocked. A senior asked Danny out. She listened to what Danny did and said today. But then she heard what Sam did. That Sam would do that to Danny. Why would she do that to Danny during his dates? Shaking her head seeing how her jealousy impacts Danny a bit.

Jazz continued to listen to what happened at the gym when his classmates came to check on him. But also that he and Sam spoke in private. Hearing what Sam tried to do but also happy what Danny told Sam. She wonders what is going to happen to Sam now.

"Dude I'm sorry I wasn't there. But other than that. Yeah, Sam told me. Just give her some space. But I need to ask you something and be honest with me, Danny" Tucker said. Jazz notices Tucker asking Danny about something.

Walking closely and quietly she heard Danny loud groan. Seeing that Tucker asked Danny but also wants to know why he didn't tell him.

"Who told you?" Danny asked. Looking at Tucker he raises an eye.

"Kitty" Jazz said walking into the room. She looks at Tucker and nods to him. Danny looks at Jazz wondering what is going on. "She came here this morning looking for you, Danny. I called Tucker thinking he knew but didn't so that was my fault he didn't go to school today. But Danny, Ember is upset but she understands".

Danny looks down shaking his head. Both Tucker and Jazz looks at Danny seeing him frown "I feel terrible. I feel like I'm a piece of shit to do that to Ember but also betray Amber. I don't know why it happened. It felt..."

"Right" Tucker finished.

"YEAH!" Danny shouted. Getting up he looks outside seeing it's getting dark. Letting out a sigh seeing its a little after eight. "I'm just so lost and confused, but also angry. Angry at MYSELF TO DO THAT. Angry that I still haven't found AMBER'S GHOST" Danny screamed. Closing his eyes he thinks about Amber.

"I'm angry I did that but also angry at everything that has happen. At times I just see myself holding her in my arms" Danny said in almost a whisper, but jazz and Tucker could still hear him.

Tucker and Jazz blink to see the baetylus glow a faint white. Both of them said nothing. Tucker shakes his head and looks at Jazz. Seeing her shake her head she turns to Danny and frowns.

"Danny just tell Ember the truth. Tell her what you feel" smile Jazz. Placing her hand on his shoulder. Tucker got up and nods.

"Yea man. Tell her the truth and tell her what you did was wrong. That she deserves someone better that will understand her" Tucker said trying to help Danny but also trying to get him to talk to her.

"Kitty said she will be at the cemetery" Jazz said. Watching Tucker nod she looks at Danny.

Danny opens his eyes and groans with a nod. "Yeah I'm going on patrol and I'll talk to her. I'll meet up with you later Tucker. Tell Sam I said hi she should be on her way here". Danny said transforming, he floats up to the ceiling and goes intangible.

Once gone and they see him fly outside. Jazz turns to Tucker who can't believe this. "This is unreal. It glowed right in front of us" Tucker said, shaking his head he looks at Jazz and nods.

"But things are going to get worse" Jazz said grabbing the Fenton Peeler and some other weapons. Tucker grabs the Fenton ghost gloves and Fenton foamer.

Giving her a nod they head towards the door. When they opened they see Sam standing there about to knock.

"Hi" Sam said. Looking at Jazz and Tucker with Fenton weapons on them.

"Trouble?" Sam asked getting serious staring at the two.

Jazz sighs "Yes and no. It's hard to explain, trust me I wonder how Clockwork deals with this" Jazz said. Wondering how Clockwork manages to uphold the time stream but also make everything fall into place perfectly. Jazz in the last nine hours has been trying to get everything in place.

Tucker rolls his eyes at Jazz. "Well, let's start patrolling. The moment there is trouble that's when Vlad is going to appear. Hopefully, whatever you saw, Jazz in Clockwork's fountain will come true".

"I'm lost. What did Tucker mean whatever you saw in Clockwork's fountain...you saw the future?" Sam asked. Wondering what she did, Sam notices Kitty and Johnny appearing. "What are they doing here?" Sam said angrily, glaring at the two ghosts. She watches Kitty ignore her and looks at Jazz.

"It's done she left a while ago. I just hope this works. If it doesn't it means Vlad might win" Kitty said, hoping that doesn't happen but also hoping whatever happens with Ember. She can only be there to help her best friend.

"So do I Kitty." Jazz said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Sam yelled, tired of being ignored. Glaring at everyone she turns to Jazz tapping her foot on the ground.

"What did you see in Clockwork's fountain?" Sam asked. Waiting for Jazz to speak, Sam thought only Clockwork was only able to see it. But to hear that Jazz was able to.

Jazz sighs and looks at Sam. Not knowing how she is going to take this Jazz looks at Sam "Clock work told me to look at the fountain. Out of three possible futures only one future he survives against Vlad but with help." Jazz spoke and looks at Sam. Taking a deep breath she hopes Sam will be ready to hear this.

"Amber coming back to save Danny against Vlad." said Jazz.

Sam's world froze.

* * *

With Danny

Flying towards the cemetery he needs to think but also wants to check on Ember grave. Landing and looking around seeing no one around. Danny transformed back to normal and walks towards the location. Thinking about the events that happen today. He feels guilty but also angry at himself.

Once Danny reached Ember grave and looks around he smiles. Seeing that a few ghost ice flowers haven't melted yet. He channels his ice core and drops another dozen ghost ice flowers on her grave. Danny turns to his right and looks at the direction where Ember is hiding from him. Seeing his ghost sense told him she was here.

"I'm sorry Ember. I shouldn't have kissed you or put you through what you are feeling right now. It was wrong of me to do that to you. You deserve someone who will treat you like the special girl you are" Danny said talking and looking at the direction she is, Danny watches her walk from the dark corner.

Ember looks down and away trying to hide her blush. "You think I'm a special girl?. I thought I was some average girl" Ember said to Danny. She sees Danny rolling his eyes to her as she looks at Danny staring at him. She feels a pull; a pull that never was there until now.

Danny blushes wonders how he gets himself into these situations. Looking at Ember he nods his head.

"Well out of everyone I know. You are the other person that shreds on the electric guitar that is a girl" Danny said with a light chuckle.

Ember giggles and nods "And don't you forget it dipstick". As she walks to her grave she sighs but smiles seeing the ice flowers. "Thanks" Ember said.

Danny smiles and replies "Always". As the two stand close to each other they look at each other than look away. Feeling some tension between the two Danny turns to Ember. As he is about to speak he sees his breath, looking around and seeing no one.

Ember nods wondering too seeing no one. They hear a burst of sinister laughter coming from the side.

"Ahh Daniel, it's good to see you again." Vlad said. Appearing a few places around them, Vlad watches the two with interest. "What's this, Ember McLain the self-proclaimed rock princess of the ghost zone here with Danny Phantom. My word what is going on here. Did your career really plummet or isn't you're title of rock princess mean anything.".

Danny sees a few dozen duplicates around them. Turning to Ember, grabbing her shoulder shaking his head he looks around reminding her where they are. He looks at a duplicate of Vlad in front of him.

"You know the rules, Vlad. Attack us here ALL those reside in the ghost Zone will come after you." Danny warned Vlad. Watching Vlad chuckle the duplicates all around them disappear in a cloud of green smoke.

"Oh, you foolish child. You think I would care. Soon I will rule both worlds and the rules I will change them to my will. But I will give you a one chance. Join me Daniel be part of this. Join me and be part of something great. Renounce that idiot of a man you call father" Vlad said.

Danny's eyes turn toxic green in anger. Soon he transforms and glares at Vlad. "Never Vlad. I would rather die" Danny said with a hiss.

Vlad chuckles and nods "I figure you would say that. I guess I would have to beat you for you to join me". Another Vlad duplicate disappears in a cloud of green smoke.

Danny is looking around and spots something glowing at the edge of the cemetery. Flying towards it he sees Ember behind him "This fight doesn't concern you Ember. Go back to the Ghost Zone and I will deal with Vlad. He might have the Eidolon core he will be more powerful" Danny said.

Ember sent him a harsh glare. Placing her hands on her hips she growls "Hey that jerk mocked my title no way in hell I'm going to let him get away with that no way. GOT IT" Ember said glaring at Danny, she watches him chuckle.

"Fine. I'll let you get a piece of him after I'm done with him, rock star. But leave him in one piece or two actually" Danny said with a grin.

Ember nods as the two fly towards the edge of the cemetery they see Vlad smirking but also something around his neck. Danny stares at it making it look like some type of necklace of some sort but with a large core around it cover in a glass casing.

Fright knight stood near Vlad but also another. "The thrash can is here. Been waiting all day to say that to you" Danny said with a mocking laugh. Stopping in front of the three he looks at Skulker and Fright knight. Seeing the two fly back away from Vlad leaving him alone against Danny.

Danny turns to Ember with a nod for her to leave. But seeing her glare at Vlad she shoots an ecto ray at him instead of leaving. Vlad snorts and swats the ecto ray with his hand but Ember did that as a diversion. As she flies down holding her guitar as a bat she slams it on Vlad face hoping to send him back.

But when the guitar connects with Vlad's face. Ember is shocked that he didn't flinch or move. She felt the force coming off the blow go up to her hands.

Looking at Vlad seeing a stupid grin on his face.

"That's not possible" Ember whispered. Vlad grins and his eyes glow red "ARGH". Shooting a large ecto ray at Ember she is blasted back.

"Ember!" Danny yelled, rushing towards her he catches her in his arms. Shaking her a bit she groans "You ok?" Danny asked concern. Looking up to see Vlad with a grin. He narrows his eyes on him and places Ember on the ground.

"I'm fine. But Vlad he didn't even flinch on that hit." Ember said. Looking up seeing Vlad with his arms folded with a cocky grin on his face. She turns to Danny who is glaring at Vlad. 'Is he really still going to fight?' Ember thought.

"Watch my back in case, Skulker and Fright knight attacks me. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz shouldn't be too far once the fighting starts" Danny said. Floating up he watches Ember nod as he floats and stares at Vlad in front of him.

"Have you decided to join me, Daniel?" Vlad asked. Looking at Danny he watches him shoot a large ecto ray at Vlad. Putting his arms together blocking Danny's ectoblast. Vlad is slightly pushed back seeing his arms is slightly smoking. He chuckles in amusement. "My turn".

Vlad shooting an ecto ray at Danny. "Whoa!" Danny said out loud, quickly dodging the ecto ray. He watches the ray hit the ground and explodes creating a large crater. 'He's a lot more powerful. LOTS MORE but I also got stronger myself' Danny thought.

Glaring at Vlad. Danny quickly charges Vlad clapping his hands together he creates a ice katana, slashing across the older halfa chest. Danny uses his free hand to send a blast to Vlad. But seeing what Danny is doing, Vlad floats back missing the blade.

Seeing the blast coming when Danny missed the slash, Vlad creates an ecto shield. As Danny ecto ray hits Vlad ecto shield. Danny quickly kicks Vlad in the side but the older halfa catches his leg. Danny bringing his ice katana down onto Vlad's arm but Vlad creating another ecto shield. Once the icy blade hits the ecto shield it shatters.

Vlad with a grin throws Danny over his shoulder. "WHOA" being thrown, Danny tries to control his flight. When he did, Vlad punches him in the stomach sending him to the ground creating a crater and the duplicate disappears.

"Danny!" Ember said shocked to see how fast Vlad is, but also how much more powerful he is. She has seen Danny fight but also fought against him many times before. But to see him take such a blow like that. Ember started to get nervous.

As Danny groans he pulls himself out of the crater and chuckles. "Wow that hurts." Danny said trying to laugh off the pain and slowly floating up out of the crater. Vlad didn't give Danny any time to recover, but Danny manage to block Vlad kick.

'Damn he's not giving me any chance to counter' Danny thought. Blocking Vlad punch, Danny side steps to his right and punches Vlad in the face sending him back a bit.

"Well, it seems the little badger drew first blood" Vlad said wiping the blood from his lip. Vlad quickly charges at Danny and punches him in the stomach. With all the air leaving Danny body and grabbing his stomach. Vlad kicks Danny in the chest sending him flying back. Smiling he aims at Danny and creates an ecto ball of energy and throws it at Danny.

Opening his eyes he sees Vlad throwing an ecto ball at him. "AHH" flexing his muscles he stops flying back and soon puts up an ecto shield around him. Once Vlad ecto ball collides with Danny ecto shield. Danny shield shattered like glass. Quickly putting his arms up Danny took some brute of the blast.

"It seems you still have some fight in you" Vlad said. Aiming for Danny right side, he leans back and grabs onto Vlad's arm with both of his hands. Danny quickly wrapped his legs around Vlads neck. Trying to tighten his grip, Vlad engulfed himself with electricity, painfully shocking Danny. Feeling the grip around his neck loosen.

Vlad with his free hand grabs, Danny neck making him break free of his hold. Flying down he slams Danny into the ground creating another crater. Tightening his grip more onto his neck. Vlad soon starts to fly and drags Danny through the crater and ground.

But Vlad didn't go to Far. He was blasted by multiple people sending him back flying. As Danny pulls himself out of the ground. His eyes are red angry that Vlad did that to him.

"Now I'm pissed! For you to do that to me like a cartoon!" Danny said with a hiss. Turning to Tucker, Sam but Jazz in a new update Fenton peeler but also Johnny and Kitty standing next to them who they all blasted Vlad together. He looks at Tucker and his sister than to Sam. "What the hell took you three, Vlad has been toying with me this whole time. We need to come up with a plan." Danny said.

"Sorry, but we are almost at the edge of town." Tucker said. Holding the Fenton wrist rays he turns to Jazz and sees her glaring at Fright knight.

"Ahh, what a treat. I get to destroy you two as well. As for you Jasmine perhaps I might spare you if you decide to join me. The other two ghosts my talk about a change of allegiance. To team up with them what change?" Vlad taunted.

Johnny and Kitty glared at Vlad. As Johnny gives a command to shadow, Ember stops him. "Don't. He took a full swing of my ax to his face and it didn't even phase him." Ember said standing next to her best friend, she looks at her worried.

"You're kidding right?" Tucker said. Seeing Ember shake he turns to Jazz who sees Danny flying straight to Vlad.

"Alright, Fruit loop now I'm pissed!" Danny said creating a duplicate of himself. Both the original and duplicate charge at Vlad the duplicate shoots an ecto ray while the original channels his ice core shooting an ice ray.

Vlad swats the ecto ray with his left hand sending it to the ground. Once Danny ice beam reaches Vlad. Thinking he would be able to hit back, Vlad's hand is encased in ice. Shock to see that happen he flexes his hand and channels his fire core through it.

Once the casing around his hand shatters he looks at Danny seeing a grin on his face.

'So elemental attacks are his weakness' Danny thought. Seeing he might have found something to stop Vlad, Danny's eyes went from toxic green to ice blue.

'Damn it. It seems that the eidolon core has a weakness against elements. Just when I channeled my fire core I felt a huge drain of energy but also. I couldn't stop Daniel's ice attack' Vlad thought. "No matter I'm still more powerful than I ever was before." Vlad said out loud.

Danny's hands started to glow blue and soon he started to glow blue as well. The area around him started to get cold. Everyone felt the change in temperature coming from Danny.

Danny charging an ecto ice beam and fires at Vlad.

"You think channeling your ice powers will help you" Vlad said with a wicked laugh. Blocking the ecto ice blast he charges towards Danny shooting an ectoblast at him. Vlad watches Danny create an ice shield on his arm and Vlad blast bounces off Danny's shield hitting Danny duplicate. Shocked that happened, Vlad channels his fire core through his hands and starts to punch Danny shield.

'He's trying to melt it' Danny thought. Flying back he adds more ice onto his shield giving one push he slams into Vlad chest sending him back. Danny quickly charges another ecto ice blast right into the shield blasting Vlad away from him to the ground.

"FINALLY" Danny shouted triumphantly. Breathing fast and hard he sees Vlad on the ground. "How's that for payback cheese head?" Danny asked chuckling and floating down. Danny sees Vlad chuckling and getting up. Making him groan, Danny starts to channel his ice powers again. But before he moved they are blasted from all around.

"What the?" Danny said confused. Rubbing his head he sees, Valerie pointing lots of weapons at him and Vlad. "Just great this what I need" Danny groaned.

Seeing Valerie aiming at him. "You need to get out of here. This isn't safe for you" Danny said trying to plead for Valerie's safety. Seeing that Vlad is right here along with Skulker and Fright knight and if something happens. Danny knows this is a fight that someone might not come out of alive.

Valerie sent him a warning shot missing Danny head. Aiming at him again she glares at him.

"Quiet spook. Don't think for a second I won't hesitate to shoot you or that ugly looking vampire ghost there." Valerie said pointing the guns at Vlad. Valerie sees Tucker, Sam, and Jazz along with three ghost near them. "What are you three doing here?!" Valerie yelled.

Jazz got angry she knew something like this would happen it was only a matter of time. Glaring at Valerie a harsh glare "Trying to save everyone and again you don't know what you are doing or what is GOING ON!" Jazz yelled.

Tucker and Sam took a step away from Jazz. While Ember, Kitty and Johnny let out nervous laughs seeing how much of a temper Jazz has.

Valerie rolls her eyes looking at Vlad she watches him float towards him. "Don't think so." Valerie said as she pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. "WHAT!" pulling the trigger again she watches Vlad chuckle. "How are you doing this?" Valerie screamed.

"Quite simply, it won't harm me because of my DNA won't let it fire on me. Call it an insurance policy." Vlad chuckles blasting Danny away from him seeing he was trying to get Valerie out. He floats towards her and chuckles "My dear you been useful but your usefulness has come to an end. Code Master shut down".

Valerie sees numbers on her helmet screen and than her suit and hover board went dead. "NOOO!" Falling down towards the ground she closes her eyes and waits for the impact. But it never came, Johnny, Kitty, and Ember caught her before she hits the ground. "Huh, but why?" Valerie asked.

All three ghosts drop Valerie near Jazz who is glaring at her making her nervous. Than Danny lands next to them breathing hard. "Tucker get her suit back up and running. I'm going to unleash my icy wail on Vlad." Danny said.

"Dude are you serious. Do you even have enough energy to even do it?" Tucker asked. Remembering what Danny told him when he unleashes that type of wail along with his icy powers. He practiced it once at the far frozen away from everyone with Frostbite there giving him tips.

"No choice. We are at the edge of town. So no one will get hurt or anything damage" Danny said. Turning to Vlad he floats up to him and starts to channel his ice powers again.

"Come now Daniel, Hasn't this fight gone lone enough?" Vlad asked. With both of his fist glowing green he aims at Danny.

Danny soon lets out his ghostly wail but channeling his ice powers. His icy wail is twice more powerful than his ghostly wail. Ever since the fight with Clyde in the seventies. Danny knows this attack is for emergency only.

"Ohhhh Ahhhh OOO AAA" As the icy wail slams into Vlad attacks it soon starts to push forward. Vlad seeing this pushes more of his ecto energy into his hands.

"NOO. I REFUSE!" Vlad said. Feeling the eidolon core giving him a boost he channels his fire core through his hands. Soon the icy wail starts to be pushed back shocking everyone.

"No way." Ember said shocked. "That's the dipstick most powerful attack and he is pushing it back with an ecto blast". She has seen Danny ghostly wail up close and personal but knows how much damage it does.

Jazz nods agreeing with Ember. "This isn't good. We need to attack Vlad together. Tucker status" Jazz said.

"Give me a few minutes. I can unlock some of her weapons. Vlad basically shut her whole system down. Sam, I need my other device second pocket in my backpack now" Tucker said. Quickly sending a script he grabs the device from Sam and tries to upload another program.

Valerie without her helmet looks and watches the fight between Phantom and Vlad. Turning to Jazz she is watching Phantom fight.

Danny soon starts to struggle seeing his icy wail being pushed back he takes another deep breath and tries to push forward. But Vlad started to glow red and soon a large enough blast from his hands, he pushed his icy wail away and hits Danny.

"DANNY" Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Kitty all shout.

Valerie feels a bit sorry for Phantom. Seeing him getting attack mercifully by the other ghost.

"Baby pop" Ember whispered. Watching Vlad attack hit Danny she can't but help look away hearing Danny scream.

"AHHHH" Danny screams feeling Vlad's ectoblast hitting and burning him. Trying to break free from the blast, Danny tries to create another ice shied but can't as he continues to scream again "AHHHHHH".

"Help him" Ember looks around.

'That voice again. Where is it coming from' thought Ember turning to Kitty thinking she said something.

'Save Danny. FIGHT WITH HIM'. Ember is looking for the loud voice. Soon Danny screaming stops and he just floats in the air, -breathing hard.

Danny is breathing very fast his suit has burns and tears. Staring at Vlad seeing him breathe fast but in a better condition than he is. Looking at the core crystal around his neck he notices a few cracks on the glass but more on the core crystal.

'Did my ghostly wail do that?' Danny thought. Breathing hard and fast he watches Vlad charge at him and punches Danny in the stomach and then knees him in the chest. Vlad than shot an ectoblast point blank at Danny chest sending him flying to the ground.

"Danny!" Jazz, Tucker, and Sam shouted.

As Danny crashes into the ground he starts to roll and soon he transforms back to normal. As he continues to roll the necklace around his neck came off and started to roll and stopped.

Valerie watched the whole thing. Seeing Phantom getting blasted, then he came crashing down to the ground. He started to roll but than a white ring appear around his midsection and then it moves around his body. Phantom was gone and Danny appeared on the ground on his back breathing and barely moving near Jazz and Sam.

"Danny?" Valerie said shocked. "But that was Phantom. I was watching Phantom getting blasted..what did Phantom do to Danny" Valerie internally screamed. Thinking Phantom took over Danny body. She sees Tucker with a nervous grin, Sam rolls her eyes.

Jazz groans and glares at her. Not wanting to do this now but also not happy she is here as well. She warned Valerie a while back again during the summer but she refused to listen to her. Now she knows the truth.

"DANNY IS PHANTOM. PHANTOM IS DANNY. THEY ARE THE SAME PERSON" Jazz yelled. Glaring at her seeing her shock reaction they hear Danny coughing and slowly getting up.

Than Vlad lands on the ground laughing. Walking towards Danny who is slowly getting up he looks at everyone with a smile. Deciding to humor Valerie. Vlad transformed back to his human form. Shocking her to her core. She looks at Vlad than back to Danny.

"My what fun I'm having. Now you see the true power I possess Daniel" Vlad said chuckling, he looked over at Valerie "Ahh Ms. Gray, the perfect puppet. You, my dear, deserve some credit in this. Helping me but also keeping them away. Without you being a diversion and causing problems. I would never achieve this power and soon I will rule both worlds" Vlad snaps his fingers.

Soon Skulker and Fright knight landed on the ground. Skulker took aim at Danny "It's time whelp. I will have your pelt at my bedpost." Skulker said

Danny tries to transform but failed "No good guys, too hurt." Danny said taking a step back. He dropped on his knee shaking his head trying to push the pain away.

Kitty turns to Johnny who nods as he commands his shadow he flies towards Vlad, Skulker. But Skulker was ready shooting a beam of light and shooting a missile at Johnny who is sent back Flying. "Johnny!" Kitty screamed. Watching her boyfriend get blown away she looks at Ember, seeing her cry?.

"Ember what's wrong?" Kitty asked. Wondering what is wrong she looks at Danny and then back to Ember who starts to glow faintly white. "GUYS" Seeing her glow white and it stops "EMBER!" Kitty screamed. Everyone turns to Ember on her knees crying. Holding something in her hand she opens her palms showing Kitty a necklace.

A necklace she hasn't seen in a long time.

"It's my necklace Kitty, my necklace. I remember it seeing in my diary. I saw a drawing of it in my diary before my diary turned into ash in my hands." Ember said. Holding onto the necklace in her hands she turns to Danny. "Where did you get it? How did you get it?" Ember asked tears in her eyes.

Kitty is lost "Ember why are you crying?" Kitty asked.

Everyone nods wondering why she is crying. They all see Ember on her knees crying and holding the necklace in her hands.

Ember looks confused. Turning to Kitty she didn't know she was crying. When she saw the necklace come off Danny's neck. She went to pick it up. But when she got a good look at it. She just dropped onto her knees. She felt like someone punched her in the stomach.

Skulker turns to Ember "Harlot what is the meaning of this? You dare to interrupt my hunt when the prey is almost finished" Skulker shouted. Glaring at Ember he carefully looks at the stone in her hands. His eyes widen to see what she has in her hands. He has seen it in a book that Vlad has about ghostly relics with great power.

"Plasmius I think she has the baetylus" Skulker shouted. Turning to Vlad nodding his head "I'm getting a strange reading from it. The reading is off the charts it must be it" Skulker said looking at Vlad.

Vlad's eyes widen in shock turning to Danny. Vlad transform into his ghost form grabs Danny collar bring him face level.

"You are to tell me you had the baetylus this whole time. A ghostly relic endowed with life". Vlad said. Seeing Danny chuckle, Vlad throws him to Ember and then he charges an ecto blast.

Ember is holding the baetylus in her hand. "Babypop." Ember said. "AHHHH" Ember screamed, dropping the baetylus feeling a great amount of pain in her hands. She drops the stone on the ground. Catching Danny in her arms, Vlad sends an ectoblast at them.

"EMBER/DANNY" Everyone screamed.

Once the blast hits the ground everyone covers their eyes. When they look at the spot they see Ember holding Danny but someone is in front of them both protected them from Vlad blast. Holding the baetylus in her hand.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DANNY!"

Vlad blinks. Confuse on what happen but also who. He has seen this girl before, but where. Where did he see this girl before but also where did she come from? She wasn't there a moment ago.

"No way!" Jazz said with a smile on her face.

"It's her." Tucker said as he couldn't believe it.

"Is that the girl Danny dated during the summer?" Valarie asked as she blinked, looking at the girl.

"How?" Sam asked her mouth open.

"I'm lost" Johnny said confused.

"Yes!" Kitty said smiling.

Holding the baetylus in her hands she soon started to glow white. "You're the no good rotten blue cheese that Danny told me about." Amber said.

Vlad snaps his finger he has seen her picture a picture of her and Danny. "You're the girl that Daniel dated during the summer. But how did you get here? But also rotten blue cheese I take offense to that girl." Vlad said.

Ember stood there shock. Staring at the human girl in front of her. She watches her turn to her angry.

"You!" Amber said screaming and pointing at Ember. Ember blinks and watches her stomp her way to her. "When did my ghost half become such a coward. You did nothing but stand there while Danny went by himself to fight that rotten blue cheese. WHY!?" Amber screamed. Glaring at her ghost half, Ember watches Kitty lands between the two.

"Amber. The girl that Danny dated is Ember ghost" Sam's jaw drops hearing what Amber said. Turning to Jazz she nods while Tucker did the same thing. "You two knew and didn't tell me?" Sam asked.

Both of them glare at Sam while she glares back.

"It's my human half." Ember whispered over and over. Staring at her human half she drops her guitar and walks forward to her. "How is this happening. But also why is this happening?" Ember asked staring at her human side she notices the necklace in her hand.

"Don't you remember anything?" Amber asked angrily. "What Danny went through for me for YOU, FOR US" Glaring at her ghost half Amber watches Ember shake her head. "Why don't you remember?" Amber screamed at her ghost half waiting for answer she turns to Kitty.

"Ember doesn't remember or know much about her past. Not even Clockwork himself knows why she doesn't remember" Kitty said. Amber is shocked turning to her ghost half she nods her head.

"Yeah, if Clockwork doesn't know why who would?" Kitty asked.

"He told me the same thing, Amber. He doesn't know why" Jazz said. Amber stood there shocked. Turning to Jazz who nods "When Danny came back. I went to see Clockwork he told me what happened when you arrived at the ghost zone. You had no memories of your past. But barely a diary turning to ash in your hands" Jazz said.

"Amber run, it's too dangerous being here" Danny coughed and is slowly getting up. When he looks at Amber he groans in pain "ARGHHH". Holding his head in pain he drops onto his knees.

"Danny, what's wrong, why are you in pain?" Amber asked seeing Danny grabbing his head with both his hands. Amber looks around "Jazz what's wrong with Danny. Why is he in so much pain" Amber shouted. Wondering what is wrong with Danny she looks at her with a pleading look.

"The Observants, they are a group of ghosts who try to keep order in the ghost zone." Running to her brother she stops near him. "They also sometimes go against Clockwork best intentions for everyone. They tried to lock away Danny memories of you. But they didn't expect his will to fight back to keep you're memories alive. It's been causing him pain ever since he came back almost two months now" Jazz explained.

Vlad is shocked to hear what Danny is going through but also fighting against him. Looking at Danny slowly getting up. Holding onto his head he is glaring at Vlad. He is still getting up but also fighting against the Observant power.

"Danny, why did you do that. To go through all that pain why?" Amber whispered. Placing her hand on his face making him look at her.

"Because I love you. I won't and can't let you be forgotten" Danny whispered. Holding the side of his head he looks at Amber "I can't let them win. I will not let you be forgotten. You or Ember I'm slowly remembering a few things. But I can't let you be forgotten it hurts to remember but the pain is worth it." Danny said with a smile.

Amber smiles and kisses him on the lips gently. As she breaks the kiss she turns to Ember with a glare. Glaring at Ember the baetylus in her hands begins to glow white but also making her glow as well. Amber and Ember glow they stare at each other than something happen to both of them. They are looking at each other memories. Amber is getting all the memories from Ember. Ember is getting all the memories from Amber.

Once done each girl glances one another. Amber glares at Danny making him flinch. He has seen that look from her knowing he is in trouble. Watching her place her right hand on her hip and pointing to Danny to come to where she is standing. Danny shakes his head taking a gulp he takes a step back making Jazz wonder what is wrong. Why is Danny taking a step back?

"You kissed my ghost half without realizing it was me." Amber said tapping her foot on the ground. "Dipstick we are going to have a long chat after this is all done".

"I can explain." Danny said chuckling nervously seeing how bad this can go he takes a gulp. "It wasn't my fault...well it was actually because it felt familiar, right and I felt right to do it. But the kiss it was-".

"Perfect. I never had experience like that in my afterlife" Ember said interrupting Danny. Amber turns to her ghost half with a smile "Being held there feeling his cool body. His warm touch on your face but also his blue eyes staring at your soul. His hand behind my back gently pushing my body closer to his. But his kiss warm and passionate it's like your toes curl in enjoyment and ecstasy".

Amber sighs and nods. "Yea he does." Amber said sighing happily herself.

Jazz stood there with her mouth open with a shock expression. Feeling uncomfortable, but also shocked that Danny can make a girl feel all that. She shivers in disgust.

"OK. T M I. I don't need to hear how my brother makes you girls feel when he kisses you." Jazz said.

Amber nods to what Ember says. "I know what you are saying. When he kisses you it feels like". Looking up she snaps her fingers while Ember grins.

"Out of this world." Amber/Ember said giggling.

Jazz had enough she walks away. Danny stares at the two confused. Wondering if he is going to get in trouble.

"ENOUGH!" Vlad shouted. Floating above them glaring at them he shoots an ecto ray at them. As Vlad watches the green beam reach his target he sees a white barrier appear above them and his blast adsorbed.

"HEY, WE'RE TALKING HERE YOU ROTTEN BLUE CHEESE!" Amber/Ember shouted. Ember snaps her fingers making her guitar appear in her hand. Turning the knob she hits the chords creating a music fist. Amber channels the power of the baetylus and shoots a white beam.

Vlad blinks seeing both attacks coming at him. Quickly creating an ecto shield the music fist smashes the green shield while the white beam hits him in the chest sending him to the ground smoking.

Danny chuckles watches Vlad get blast. Looking at Ember with a smile "It doesn't matter what name you use or have. Ember, Amber or McLain. They are all the same because its you that makes the name." Danny said.

Ember turns to Danny smiling at him. She remembers that night but "I said that to you on our junior prom" Ember said speaking slowly. Ember soon started to glow white while Amber glows white as well. "Junior prom that was a night to remember." Amber/Ember said, blushing.

"THAT'S IT!" Vlad finally snapped. Soon he started to glow green flying above them again he creates a few duplicates and each duplicate takes aim at the three. "I'll take the baetylus from your dead bodies". Vlad and his duplicates unleash a barrage of attacks at Ember, Amber and Danny spot than a large explosion happen. Everyone shielded their eyes from a bright flash.

Vlad duplicates disappeared.

"Danny!" Everyone shouted.

Jazz smiles seeing this in the fountain and all she can say "Everything's the way it's supposed to be."

* * *

Sidestep With Danny, Ember and Amber.

When Amber and Ember blink they see an endless world of white?. Looking around they see Danny on the floor holding his head in pain but also frozen.

"Danny!" Amber/Ember scream.

"He's alright." Clockwork said. Appearing in front of the females he smiles at them. Looking at Amber and than to Ember, he hopes this gamble will play off.

But seeing what the observant almost ruined everything. "Amber it's good to see you again." Clockwork said smiling at Amber. He turns to Ember "Ember good evening".

"Hello, Clockwork. It's good to see you once again" Amber said smiling.

"Clockwork how are you doing?" Ember asked.

Clockwork chuckles and looks at the two and chuckles again. Turning to Danny he frowns and shakes his head. Seeing that he could have done more for his apprentice he looks at the two girls in front of him.

"Ember it seems I know now why you can't remember your past. I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen truly a powerful relic" Clockwork said. Ember is shock to hear this while Clockwork nods. "Yes it was because me. When I place a time lock on the baetylus I thought I negated it's power".

Ember stood there shock to hear this. Turning to Amber who is holding the baetylus in her hands. Amber turns to Clockwork who frowns and nods. She remembers the day when she met Clockwork who negated the baetylus power.

"I don't understand?" Amber asked. Seeing Ember nods she looks at the stone in her human hand.

"Yea. I mean it's a stone. I remember you when I was alive telling me the baetylus is no more just a regular piece of jewelry" Ember said. Thinking back on that day when Danny jumped over the cliff to save her.

Clockwork nods knowing he stated that. "It is but what I didn't take account for was that my power only worked on for a bit." Both females eyes widen to hear it as he turns to Amber with a smile. "It also saved you".

"Saved me?" Amber asked confused.

Clockwork nods "Indeed. For both of you to understand, I must explain what the baetylus is. It's a stone endowed with life. You see if you are a ghost and use the baetylus wrong. They become power hunger and worse they lose themselves if they continue to use the stone. Once their mind if gone their body begins to decay. Like Clyde who started to go mad but his body didn't decay yet".

Both Amber and Ember nod. They remember the battle that Danny had with Clyde and how he kept coming back for more and more but also. The baetylus had soo much power that Clyde kept coming back for more. He kept getting more and more powerful after each fight against Danny.

"But if the baetylus was used not for selfish reason something else happen. The ghost is filled with life as the ghost became alive again" Clockwork said.

Seeing their shock reactions he nods. Neither of them could have believe it. Staring at the baetylus in Amber hands seeing it can make a ghost alive again.

"You see the night of you're demise. The baetylus started to react once again. Before you died it took a piece of your life force and stored it. That's where we are right now. Inside the baetylus" Clockwork explained.

Opening a time stream window showing Amber and Ember the night of her death. They watch her glow green and then white. Closing the window Clockwork turns to Ember.

"When you appeared. I was confuse to why you didn't know who I was but also confuse to why you didn't know anything about yourself and past" Clockwork said. Opening a time stream they see Ember appearing in front of Clockwork who looks confuse. As Clockwork explains who he is but also who Ember is.

Clockwork ends the time stream and sighs. "Indeed it was my fault. I apologize to you both for the trouble I have caused." Clockwork said.

Amber nods her head and looks at Clockwork. "You told Danny that I have an important role to fill. What is it?" Amber asked.

Clockwork chuckles and nods. "That role was suppose to be Ember but things change for the better".

Both females look confuse. As Amber turns to Ember wondering how things change for the better for her. Clockwork lifts the baetylus out of Amber hands into his hands and looks at the two. Placing the baetylus each in Amber and Ember hand he looks at them both with a serious expression.

"You two need to make a decision. A decision that will impact everyone around you but also which of you should stay or be gone" Clockwork said.

Amber is shocked to hear this. Looking at Danny she wants to help him. The only way she can do that is to be a full ghost. To be Ember is the only way to make sure he will be fine.

Ember gasps she stares at Danny and wants to have those memories. She wants to have that life with Danny again. The only way is to become human. As both of their hands are on the baetylus both girls get shock and dropped it on the ground.

Clockwork sighs. He should have known better to think they would have the answer. He was hoping that they have the answer right away. But no instead they don't.

"It was here where I had great hope you two would figure something out before Daniel does when I give him another hint" Clockwork said with a chuckle.

Both females pout.

"I want to help Danny. In doing so I need to become a ghost" Amber said. Looking at her ghost half nodding to her seeing her shock reaction.

"But I want to be with baby pop. In doing so I want to become alive again" Ember said. Looking at her human half nodding to her seeing her shock reaction.

"That's fine both of you can" Clockwork said to both of them. Seeing them both look at him confuse Clockwork rolls his eyes on the teenage girls. "And Daniel. Is he not both?"

Ember and Amber eyes widen to hear this. Looking at each other "A Halfa" both girls realize and giggle. As Clockwork picks up the stone he places it both in their hands. Amber hand is above and Ember hand is below.

"Go to him. Once I unfreeze time you will leave the baetylus. Think of the good memories of you two had with him. Together you two will be great. In doing so it will heal Daniel and break the spell on him from the observants." Clockwork said. "Also show Vlad your Banshee cry" added Clockwork.

Both girls nod and smile. As they walk towards Danny Amber turns to Ember with a grin.

"You not backing out are you?" Amber said having a wide grin on her face.

Ember smirks "And let you have all that fun with baby pop, Yea right".

With each closing step the baetylus starts to glow white and soon Ember and Amber start to glow white. When they got close to Danny he started to move but also he started to heal. The white light from the baetylus started to get even brighter. When they stop in front of Danny.

Danny soon started to move and blink slowly getting up he shakes his head. Wondering what is going on he looks around and sees all white. He doesn't see Vlad or anyone as he turns around.

"Amber, Ember what is going on?" Danny asked.

"Everything will be, my Danny." said Amber/Ember voice together.

Danny nods and steps close to them both as the white light from baetylus is getting brighter. Both Amber and Ember disappear but reappear.

* * *

End of side step

Jazz smiles seeing this in the fountain and all she can say "Everything's the way it's supposed to be."

Everyone blinks and sees the light gone. Jazz sighs in relief but is smiling knowing what happens next.

Amber stands next to Danny. Holding the baetylus in her hands they watch it turn to dust. Seeing the power of the stone do what it needed to be done.

They see Vlad in the air while something around his neck is glowing. Danny cracks his neck and transform. Amber walks forward and what she does shocks everyone. A circle of light engulf her midsection and breaks into two rings. One ring goes up and the other goes down but Amber started to glow white.

"Where's Ember why is Amber there?" Kitty asked. Blinking she saw Amber and Ember stand near Danny. Than a bright white flash Ember was gone. Watching Amber glow white she continues to walk but soon she starts to float in the air. Once she stops glowing white she flies near Danny and stay by her side.

"WHAT" Everyone shouted. Seeing that Amber was there but now she transform into Ember but looks different.

Kitty squeals happily.

Sam couldn't believe her eyes.

Tucker and Johnny's jaw dropped.

Valerie is confused about the whole situation.

Jazz nods knowing what would happen to Amber.

Vlad is shocked. Staring at Ember "You're a halfa now." Vlad said.

"Yup" Ember said popping the p. Looking at herself she notices the changes. "Awesome new upgrade and wardrobe change"

"It looks great on you" Danny said blushing. Looking up to her face and than all the way down he looks back up smiling at her. "Oh yeah, you went from hot to dead drop gorgeous".

Gone the black one-shouldered crop-top, replace with a sexy black long sleeve crop top still showing her stomach, but now more of her shoulders are showing. The black choker around her neck change to a white choker with a musical note pendant. The one long glove that covers most of her right arm gone because of the long sleeve crop top she has. Each arm has two white bracelets with pendants on them. The right has a pendant of DP on her left and on her right bracelet the pendant has EM.

Her black leather pants gone replace with black legging leather pants. Her skull boots are gone, replaced with black and white skull ankle-high boots. The silver belt that was around her waist change into a white belt with her initials large on it. But her initials on the belt was different as the M is capital three lines ran across the M making it look like an E.

Ember still has her has long, flaming, teal hair pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head, two locks of hair framing her face but the color of her lipstick from purple to black lipstick. Her pale-white complexion change to tan like Danny in his ghost form. She still has her black makeup on her face but not as thick from before only thinner. Before she looked like a fourteen year but now she's taller more curvy with a more define hour shape body.

"Thanks, Baby pop you always know what's right to say." Ember said. Stretching her arm up and winking at Danny making him chuckle.

Vlad is steamed. Glaring at the two seeing they are having a conversation in front of him. Ignoring him no less. He channels the power of the eidolon core and sends a blast at them both.

Ember summons her guitar and blocks both attacks. "Whoa look at it. Even my guitar changed". Still having the same shape but the colors completely change from purple to black and white. Seeing the knobs she notices new icons on the guitar.

Vlad is shocked. "You block my attack with a toy!" Vlad shouted in rage.

Ember turns to him with a glare. Her green emerald eyes turn blood red. When Danny saw them he flinches and takes a step back. Knowing how much she loves her guitar but also knowing how many times her father called it a toy. Danny takes a gulp seeing her look.

For Vlad, he flinches and cough nervously. He has seen children and teenagers throw tantrums and Danny being one. But to see Ember McLain a female no less to send Vlad the woman's look. Now for guys who don't know what the woman's look is. It's that look that you pissed off a woman, your wife or girlfriend so far. That they give you a certain look that makes you squirm uncomfortable.

"My mistake, musical instrument." Vlad said correcting himself from the woman's wrath.

Ember wasted no time changing the knob to wave. She sends out a sonic wave to Vlad making him crash down to the ground making him groan.

Danny chuckles and claps "Encore, encore".

Ember giggles and rolls her eyes smiling at him.

Vlad gets up and gets angry. "That is it. I had enough of you teenagers. All of you!" Vlad said. Soon Vlad started to glow green and starts to fly towards Danny.

"What's wrong Vlad. I thought your generation likes rock music." Danny said with a laugh. Charging towards Vlad he creates two icy katana's he bends back missing Vlad punch. As Danny slashes across, Vlad dodges to the right. But Ember swings down with her guitar onto Vlad who has no choice to block with his forearm.

Once the guitar makes contact Vlad holds onto the guitar and kicks Ember in the stomach making her fly back. Danny throws both blades at Ember who catches them and grabs onto Ember guitar. Vlad quickly lets go of the guitar seeing Ember slashing on his side. Danny coming from behind slams the guitar onto Vlad back sending flying down.

Ember charged towards Vlad slashes at him with both icy blades. Vlad starts to shoot ecto beams at Ember trying to get some distance from her attack. Throwing both icy blades in the air. Danny throws Ember guitar at her as she catches it she changes the knob to skull beam. Hitting the strings a beam of skulls hits Vlad in the chest. Danny in the air catches the icy blades.

Once Ember's attack made contact he channels his ecto energy into icy blades. Putting both his hands together and both icy blades close to one another, he channels his ecto energy and creates a large ecto sword. Bringing it down he strikes Vlad in the body making him crashing back to the ground.

"They're doing it. They are actually beating Vlad" Jazz said. Watching it she winces to see Vlad hit the ground and creating a large crater. Looking at Danny and Ember both of them are breathing fast.

"Sheesh, what do we need to do to take him down?" Ember groaned.

"Ha hah" Danny chuckles. "Welcome to my life I ask that myself all the time." Danny said panting a bit. He watches Vlad stand up and dusts himself off making him groan. Ember mouth drops open seeing Vlad stand up. She knew he was tough but taking blow after blow how much can they keep going but how much more can Vlad take.

Vlad started to chuckle and fly towards them amused at their antics he looks at his glove. Seeing that most of their attacks have been nothing to him. Not even Ember helping Danny as well.

"Again. I enjoy this little show we have and seeings it's late. I got much planning to do later on." Vlad said glowing green once more. He charges towards, Danny who barely dodge Vlad's fist. Ember came from behind with a kick but Vlad dodges to his right. Still glowing green he creates a dozen duplicates and they all aim at him.

Danny took a deep breath and started to glow blue. Watching and waiting for Vlad and his duplicates to attack.

"Again Daniel when will you learn." Vlad said. Attacking and ordering his duplicates to attack.

Danny unleashed his icy ghost wail.

'Please let this work' Ember flew and stood next to Danny. Taking a deep breath Ember hopes this work. Feeling something inside her she screams releasing a different type of wail more like a cry.

Everyone covers there ears. They have seen Danny ghostly wail but also heard it.

But to see Ember do something similar.

"It's like a banshee cry!" Sam said covering her ears..

"A What?" Tucker asked, barely hearing Sam.

"A female spirit who heralds the death of a family member, usually by wailing, shrieking and crying" Sam screamed.

When Ember banshee cry combines with Danny's ghostly wail something strange happen. It seems both destructive stream of ecto-energy ghostly moaning sound and banshee cry. Created a much larger attack that it soon engulf Vlad's attack and speed towards him.

"WHAT!" Vlad said quickly bracing the impact. Vlad's tries to create an ecto shield around him but the ecto shield can't withstand the power. As he continues to get pummeled by the ghostly moaning and cries. Vlad tries to channel more of the eidolon core in him.

As the wailing and crying finally stops both Danny and Ember quickly land on the ground breathing hard. Looking at Ember giving her a light chuckle, Ember starts to giggle at Danny. But soon the giggling and chuckling soon stopped when Vlad lands. Seeing he is in bad shape half his costume is gone his cape is in tatters, and his ears are bleeding.

"You two will pay for that" Vlad said angrily. Danny groans and slowly stood straight. "Any last request you two have before I destroy you both" Vlad added.

Danny turns to Ember. Seeing she is breathing harder than he is. They are both almost out of power. Seeing her ponytail still up and long but not like it usually moving all the time. The last time he seen it like this when Tucker sang and she lost all of her power.

'That's it' thought Danny. Turning to Vlad "Fine. I'm taking you're offer up on my last request" Danny said.

"Ohh?" Vlad asked blinking at Danny he grins. "And what's that, spare everyone. Oh no Daniel I want you to watch me when I-" Vlad said confused seeing Danny shake his head. Vlad raises an eye wondering "Than what is your last request boy" Vlad said growling at Danny.

Danny chuckles. Grabbing Ember hand he brings her close to him, using his right hand he cups her chin and smiles at her because she is confused. Danny moves his left arm behind her body, Danny slowly caresses her face with his right hand.

"I love you. You don't need people cheering you or chanting your name. Because you will always have me" Danny said softly.

Slowly kissing Ember on the lips, Ember moves her arms around Danny's neck. As Ember presses her body on Danny she feels a spark. A different type of spark when people chant her name it was warm like a small flame. This feels warmer like a fire, an open fire at a campsite feeling the warmth coming from it.

"Oh my." Vlad said surprised.

Jazz turns to Tucker who shrugs his shoulders.

Valerie is confused and lost.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY THEY ARE KISSING" Sam screamed. Glaring at Tucker and Jazz both of them shrug their shoulders. "This isn't the time for a make-out session". Sam added.

Johnny turns to Kitty who smiles. "Maybe it is. Look at Ember's hair it's growing down." Everyone turns to Ember seeing her pony tail hair growing reach down to her backside.

"When that happens she gets more powerful but no one is chanting her name. Did Danny's kiss give her that power?" Tucker asked.

When Danny broke the kiss he stares at Ember and smiles. Slowly rubbing her face he moves to her forehead and places a gentle kiss on it. Unaware to everyone they never notice Ember hair getting longer. Before her hair would flare up when people chant her name. But now her hair is much longer but thicker.

"Wow, that was-" Ember said at a lost for words she sees Danny loving gaze on his face.

"I'll hit him high you get him low" Danny whispered.

Ember nods. As Danny takes the sky he takes a deep breath and unleashes another ghostly wail on Vlad.

"This AGAIN!" Vlad shouted. Channeling the power of the eidolon core Vlad starts to glow green as he channels his fire core he sends an ectoblast towards, Danny icy wail.

When both attacks collided Danny's ghostly wail is pushing against Vlad attack. Ember watches Danny's ghostly wail slowly pushing Vlad attack back. But Vlad started to glow brighter and soon he started to push Danny's ghostly wail.

"Ember NOW!" Danny shouted. Unleashing another ghostly wail.

Ember takes a deep breath and unleashes all her power into a loud Banshee cry. The destructive stream of ecto-energy coming from the cry combine's with Danny ghostly wail. It pushes Vlad attack back.

"NO!" Vlad screamed. Trying harder to push back the attacks from both Ember and Danny's vocal attacks. But no matter how much energy Vlad pushes both Danny and Ember attack pushes Vlad attack back at him. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Vlad shouted. His eyes widen seeing the destructive stream of ecto-energy.

"AHHHHH" Vlad screams getting pummeled by both attacks. Feeling the attack pushing him down to the ground creating a large crater, Vlad tries to cover his ears but can't. Leaving his body exposed he is being hit by a destructive stream of ecto-energy.

Once both attacks end, Danny slowly floats to where Vlad is. Ember has trouble flying getting there but manages. When both teens land they see Vlad barely standing but now more bloody than ever.

Danny is breathing hard and looking at Ember he frowns seeing her sweat and breathing harder herself.

"What is that?" Ember asked, panting.

"The eidolon core." Danny said trying to regain his breath.

Seeing the core glow around Vlad's chest he soon starts to chuckle. Both Danny and Ember nods and quickly charge at Vlad.

"What are you two doing?!" Vlad shouted. Trying to fight off Danny, Ember grabs onto the eidolon core around his neck. "No release me both of you this instant!" Vlad said struggling in their grip.

Danny with a quick headbutt and Ember a kick to Vlad's stomach sending him back but also breaking the chain around his neck. Danny turns to Ember with a nod.

"We need to destroy it." Danny said.

Grabbing onto the eidolon core he charged an ectoblast into his hands. Ember doing the same thing but as this is happening the eidolon core started to change colors.

"What's happening?" Ember asked.

"One more push and it will shatter" Danny shouted.

Ember nods pushing herself more and Danny doing the same thing. The eidolon core started to crack and once a large enough crack happened a shock wave of energy erupted engulfing both of them.

"No the eidolon core!" Vlad shouted. Unable to stand he tries to get to the core. Skulker lands near him and throws him over his shoulder. Than Fright knight lands near him.

"Get Vlad out of here. I will hold them off" Fright Knight ordered.

"No, we can't let them have the core" Vlad started to struggle but finally exhaustion took over and he transformed back. Skulker taking the chance quickly left the area.

Fright Knight turns invisible watching them.

Danny and Ember screamed in pain.

"Danny/Ember" Everyone shouted. They all rush to there spot hoping they will be ok.

Danny with his hands on the eidolon core looks at Ember screaming in pain. Then a circle appear around his midsection refusing to transform back. Another circle appear on his leg and transformed. Then another on his right arm transforming. But the circle around his midsection is spinning and soon transform him but parts of his body are transformed into ghost.

Another circle appears on his midsection and soon more transformation circles appear around Danny's body. As they continue to appear around all over his body. The same thing was happening to Ember. Part of her was human and the other part was ghost. Transformation circles were around her and himself feeling another shock wave coming from the eidolon core.

Danny throws the core onto the ground away from them. Breathing hard the transformation circles around his body starts to move. Looking at Ember seeing the same thing. The transformation circles around their bodies combine to one giant circle transforming them both back to ghosts.

"That hurt" Ember said. Around her midsection, a circle appears turning her back to normal. Before she collapsed Danny catches her and lifts her up close to him. Holding her bridal style she groans "I'm really tired, baby pop. Wake me up going to take a small nap".

"Go ahead you deserve it" panting a bit. He turns to the eidolon core on the ground. Using his finger he shoots an ecto beam at it. As the beam collides with the eidolon core an explosion happens, leaving behind a crater and a few finger length shard. "That's done." Danny said relieved.

Slowly floating back to the ground he lands. Transforming back he carries Amber in his arm and smiles at her slowly sleeping. Walking towards everyone he sees Jazz in front of him.

"Danny are you ok?" Jazz asked inspecting Danny for any damage she sees him nod.

"Dude how are you feeling?" Tucker asked taking his backpack off trying to give him a drink.

"I'm fine, just exhausted." Danny said. Cracking his neck he hears a gun power up. Turning to the source he sees Sam pointing the Fenton wrist rays at Amber sleeping in his arms. Danny's eyes turn red glaring at Sam. "That isn't necessary" Danny said his tone was hard and solid.

Tucker and Jazz sent each other a glance. Kitty and Johnny stood in front of Danny in case something happens.

Than Valerie pointed her gun at Amber as well but Danny can't tell if she is also pointing at him as well. Danny turns to Tucker who hits something on his device and Valerie suit went down again.

"Tucker. That is a ghost in human form that Danny is holding!" Valerie shouted.

"Damn it Danny! Does she have you under another spell!" Sam shouted.

"ENOUGH" Jazz rips the weapons out of both girls hands. Glaring at Valerie "You. I warned. I warned you and you didn't listen and you help Vlad of all people get the eidolon CORE" Jazz said shouting at Valerie.

"How was I suppose to know I was being used" Valerie yelled folding her arms, glaring at Jazz she watches Jazz point to Danny who sighs.

"I did tell you as Phantom many times and warned you about Vlad." Danny said. Knowing the many times he tried to tell her but also warn her about Vlad. But she refuses to even listen to Danny about who Vlad is.

Valerie winced. Looking at Jazz she shrinks some more seeing that she warned her after the incident with Fright knight.

"And you" Jazz turns to Sam. "What are you going to do. Shoot her" Jazz screamed.

Amber stirred in Danny arms and moans in her sleep. Danny glares at Jazz making smile nervously seeing she almost woke up Amber.

"Hee hah amusing," Clockwork said. Floating towards the group Tucker waves at Clockwork and steps towards Valerie to keep her relax. "Daniel congrats on this victory. But I'm afraid this is just the beginning."

"Primordial ghost of time he knows everything. I mean everything" Tucker said. Before Valarie spoke or grab a weapon. Tucker places his hand over her mouth and whispered to her. Seeing her nod Tucker moves his hand away from her mouth.

"Beginning of what?" Danny asked. Wondering what is going on he notices Clockwork nod.

"Of a greater evil. Vlad started this crusade and someone will continue it. So in the meantime rest and we will discuss later in the morning" Clockwork said.

"Morning why not tomorrow?" Sam asked. Not knowing what time it is she watches Clockwork chuckle.

"Because Friday has ended, its the next day" Clockwork said with a laugh.

"WHAT" Tucker, Valerie, and Sam screamed

"My parents are going to kill me!" Tucker said.

"My dad is going to murder me" Valerie said.

"Great this is all I need another talking from my mom" Sam groaned.

"I took the liberty making sure you're parents fall asleep thinking you all returned home early." Clockwork said with a chuckle. Each of them sends glances at Clockwork wondering why he went to the trouble of doing that. "I believe a good time for later is at nine am at Fenton works".

"Yea that's fine" Danny said turning to Jazz who nods. "Gives us plenty of time".

"What about her?" Sam said. Irritated seeing Danny carrying Amber bridal style in his arms who looks comfortable and asleep. "Someone needs to send her back to the ghost zone" Sam said.

"That would not be good. That would extinguish her life once more" Clockwork said. Everyone turns to her and when Danny heard this he glares at Sam coming up with that idea. "She is a halfa now she used a lot of energy. If she would go back to her realm before she readjusted she would die again. She needs to be in a place where there is a good filter source of ecto energy." Clockwork said.

"Fine she can stay with us." Jazz said, hearing this she sighs turning to Danny seeing him stare at her he smiles.

"WHAT!" Sam shouted. Glaring at Jazz "You can't be serious you are going to allow her. Her of all people".

"You don't have the authority to dictate who stays where we live." Jazz said in an angry tone.

Sam huffed. She looks at Tucker who gives her a blank look and folds her arms. Turning to Valerie seeing her look nervous and seeing she is stay out of this. Sam knows when she is beaten.

"Fine" Sam mumbled.

Johnny hearing this looks at everyone. "You're kidding me right. Kitty are you really going to allow Ember to stay at his place. Those two tried to blast her when she is asleep." Johnny said.

"Johnny, I know Ember and I know what kind of guy Danny is. He will protect Ember with his life to his dying breath. The safest place she can be would be in his arms" Kitty said.

"Thank's Kitty" Danny blushes and holds Amber in his arms. "Come by tomorrow at nine okay?" Danny said.

"Of course. We will see you guys later" Kitty said grabbing Johnny's jacket, they flew away.

"Now you three I will teleport you all home." Clockwork said. Turning to Valerie, Sam and Tucker they are teleported back home much to Valerie distaste. As Clockwork turns to Fenton and Amber.

"I got this and Clockwork. Thank you" Danny said with a chuckle. Opening a portal to his living room and once they go through it and closes. Clockwork nods and soon leaves to head home.

* * *

WITH SAM

When Sam got teleported back home. She looks around seeing she is in her room. Quickly realizing that Danny will be home she begins to run towards her door but stops hearing someone clearing her voice. Fearing the worse she turns around seeing her grandmother with a book in her lap.

"Grandma it's you. I can explain-".

"I know Bubeleh. Tucker and Jazz were here earlier with a ghost friend of Danny name Kitty" Ida said.

Sam froze hearing this. Seeing her grandma nod she watches her drive towards the bedroom door.

"You know about Danny than" Sam whispered.

"Yes," Ida said opening the door she looks at her Sam with a smile. "I know about Danny and his secrets. I suspected for a while. But when Tucker came by asking about the newspaper articles I have".

"Ohh" Sam winced, she thought Tucker forgot about the articles and if that happened maybe Danny would have given up his search for Amber's ghost.

"Yes. Amber Lyn McLain. Such a sweet girl. A shame what happened" Ida said as she leaves her bedroom she stops and looks at Sam. "Go to bed Bubeleh because tomorrow I want to see her and thank her. I have something of hers and Danny's" Ida said.

Sam looks confused. Wondering what does she mean thank her but also has something of hers.

"Goodnight." said Ida. Closing the door behind her. Sam is left alone in her room to wonder what she meant.

* * *

With Fright Knight in the ghost zone

Flying through the Ghost Zone. Fright Knight managed to save the eidolon core from its destruction. Sending out a small flaming meteor to Danny's ecto beam before it destroyed the eidolon core. He quickly escaped unnoticed by the humans as he flies towards the location he comes to a portal gate looking like some type of iron bar cemetery gate. Flying through the gate he is taken to a different part of the ghost zone.

This part of the ghost zone is different. From the swirling green and purple-black skies. This world is different more of green and purple. Even though the ghost zone is vast and infinite. There are ways to get to those places through the portal gates left by those who first created them. Flying he passes many different types of mausoleums.

But the one he wants is at the very top. Passing the others he comes to a stop seeing a large mausoleum made of large stones. As Fright knight floats to it he sees a crystal core on the door.

"At last my queen and prince shall be awakened." Fright knight said placing the eidolon core on the other core crystal. Fright Knight takes a step back and watches the eidolon core glow and the other core begins to glow as well. Soon both cores begin to glow and a large explosion rocks the mausoleum doors blasting them wide open.

Fright Knight stood there as he was about to take a step he stops. Feeling a large power coming from the mausoleum he sees two figures standing in the shadow watching him. He drops on one knee and kneels to the two.

"My queen. My prince. I freed you of your prison." Fright Knight said,

"Fright Knight. How long and why are we so drained?" Spoke the female shadow.

* * *

With Danny

When they got back to Fenton works. Danny placed Amber in his bed. Jazz sighs as they begin to leave, they hear Amber groan. Danny turns to her watching her toss, turn and groan. Frowning he walks towards her and places his hand on her shoulder and she stops. Wondering what is wrong he looks at Jazz.

"Nope. Not happening" Jazz said glaring at her little brother. "Be happy I'm allowing you to have a girl in your bed when mom and dad aren't here" Jazz said

"I'm not going to do anything, Jazz. Just sleep" Danny rolls his eyes and slowly gets into bed. "She is relaxed when I'm near her" As he does, Amber grabs him and pulls him down rubbing her face into his chest.

"Teddy bear" Amber said snoozing and snoring lightly in her sleep but also calling Danny a teddy bear.

"You got to be kidding me. Fine. Just this once" Jazz said. Blinking and watching the whole thing she rolls her eyes. Walking towards her brother's door she mumbles something.

"Thanks and Jazz-" Danny said watching her turn to him. "I would say goodnight, but sweet dreams." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Yea you too little brother" Jazz said as she rolled her eyes and heads to get some sleep herself.

FINALLY, SHE IS A HALFA.

I hope I did not disappoint and leave a review on what u think this been one of the longest chapters i have written for the story


	22. A brighter future

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

Mr. Rolyac thanks again for the beta hope to see an update from you soon.

Answers to reviews

Jerichoyuy: Nah probably in the top twenty if lucky.

Ephemerian: Sam jealousy is self destruction.

Ephemerian: Yes a kingdom hearts reference was playing KH3 when i typed the chapter.

Fenton works, 8 am

Danny slowly stirred in his bed. Seeing Amber head on top of his chest asleep, he gently squeezed her and held her petite frame in his arms. Smiling at her he moves a bit of her hair away from her face. Forgetting how much he missed having her in his arms, Danny watched her stir.

"What time is it?" Amber asked with a tired groan. She blinks and looks at Danny. "Is this real? Did everything really happen yesterday? Did I really come back?" Amber whispered. Remembering all the events from last night and also the past.

"Yes, it did," Danny said as he kissed her on the lips gently. "Morning rock star," Danny said, slowly brushing Amber's hair.

"You're cute," Amber said with a soft laugh. Slowly getting up, she groaned feeling her body ache she looks at Danny who chuckles and nods. "Oh man, why does everything hurt. Is this what you go through every morning?" Amber asked sitting up. Once her feet are off the bed, she began to look around Danny's room. "So this is your room?" Amber asked.

"Yup," Danny said sitting up from his bed. Watching her walk around his room. "Different from you're time and room but I suspect you already know that," Danny said.

Wondering what Amber remembers, Danny watches her look out the window and then back to him.

"It's weird like it was a dream. I mean ever get those dream that everything feels real and then you wake up seeing it was all a dream," trying to explain Amber hears Danny snort and nods. "I guess you know what I'm talking about baby pop" walking to him she kisses him on the lips.

"All the time," Danny said.

Getting up and stretching he notices a bag on the chair with a note. Reaching the note he opens it and chuckles. "It seems Clockwork has clothes here that you picked out in the future" chuckle Danny. Throwing the bag on the bed, Amber opens it and sees jeans and a shirt

"Nice thong," Danny said with a mild chuckle.

"No peeking and it's not a thong, it's a cheeky," Amber said closing the bag and looking Danny whose still chuckling.

"Can I take a shower here?" Amber asked.

"Sure use the one I share with my sister. She is using my parent's bathroom. I'll show you and grab you a towel," Danny said.

"Thanks. A nice hot shower would do great" Amber said stretching. They walk to the door and when Danny opens it they see Jazz drying her hair with a towel.

"Morning, Jazz you sleep well?" Danny asked.

"Yes and no" Jazz said.

She was up half the night trying to listen if Danny and Ember would do something in his room. But after an hour of listening and hearing nothing from the two. Sleep finally took over she was out.

Amber stood behind Danny. Not sure about what to say or do she started to go invisible catching their attention. Danny's smile quickly turned to a frown knowing what is wrong grabbing her hand before it went invisible and gently squeezer her hand, trying to comfort her.

"You don't have to be nervous or worried. Trust me. Jazz is more understanding and so is Tucker" Danny said.

Knowing Jazz will look into this but also come up with a logical answer. Tucker is his best friend and will understand his feelings to it.

Sam and Valerie on a whole different level.

"It's just how do you accept everything that has happen so easily?" Amber asked. Looking at Danny for an answer, she saw him phase his arm into the closet and pulls out a towel. Jazz watching this rolls her eyes making Amber giggle.

"You get used to it, trust me. Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes. Get showered you two, IN DIFFERENT BATHROOMS!" Jazz yelled out. Walking down the stairs to get some breakfast started.

Danny rolls his eyes and sighs giving her a towel she takes it and gives him a quick kiss.

* * *

Kitchen

When Jazz was done she sees Danny coming down the stairs wearing a more updated look when he was younger. She still wonders why their parents would always buy him a bigger shirt. But now to see him with wear a much dark color blue jeans with a white short sleeve t-shirt with a dark blue logo on it was a nice change of pace. She also noticed that Danny combs his hair more often now.

"Thanks for breakfast Jazz," Danny said grabbing two plates. He takes a spoon of eggs, onto his plate. Grabbing a few sticks of bacon he goes to the cabinet and grabs two cups opening the draw. He pulls out two forks and knives grabbing a slice of bread, he puts it in the toast and turns it on.

"Danny," Amber called out wondering where he went.

"Down here in the kitchen, Amber," Danny said walking over to the staircase. Danny stopped as his eyes went wide and jaw dropped.

"Damn, I could become a full ghost right now," Danny thought as he watched her walk down the stairs in her new clothes.

Seeing the black crochet ankle skinny jeans with gray suede ankle high heel boots. She has a short sleeve plum color crop top. On her left wrist, she has a silver bracelet chain. Her ponytail she has a black headband holding it up. She has earrings stubs in both of her standard lobe and upper lobe. On her lips, she has lip gloss.

Once Amber reaches the bottom of the stairs, she places her hand on Danny's faces and helps him close his mouth.

"I think you needed help there, dipstick," Amber said walking into the kitchen. Jazz blinks and looks at Amber.

"Wow, I got to say you clean up really well. I think Danny might be out of his league," Jazz said with a light chuckle. Taking a bite of her bacon, Amber giggles while Danny pouts taking his seat.

"What did I do to deserve this, ever since the summer started everyone now gangs up on me," Danny said sticking his tongue out at Jazz. She rolls her eyes and blows raspberries at him. "Oh real mature all over my food," Danny said. Jazz she rolls her eyes and takes a slice of bacon from his plate. "Hey I'm still eating over here," Danny said.

"Hahaha" Amber can't help but laugh at the two siblings. "You two remind me of what my brother, Michael and I would do".

Danny chuckles remembering Michael but Jazz blinks. Looking at Amber she didn't know she had a brother. Danny never mentioned it. In fact, she remembers Ida saying something her father was a very strict man. Something he did at the P T A.

"Well eat up we got half an hour before everyone comes over to talk. Knowing Tucker he will eat all this when he arrives," Jazz said. Rinsing her plate and putting it in the dishwasher. She turns around and watches both Danny and Amber talk and smile.

"Worried?" Danny asked. Taking a bite of his toast he looks at Amber who nods.

"Yeah, I mean this changes everything. I mean what do I do? I can stay in my realm I know that I got money because of my music that will last me a good while. But where do we go from there? I mean when I was alive we talked but things are different," Amber said.

Thinking of what she needs to do but also she asks herself how does she feel about everything.

"It is," Danny agreed with her as he reached out for Amber's hand he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I will stay by your side no matter what," Danny said.

Amber sighs and nods. But when she looks at Danny she can't help feel guilty but also angry. Angry at herself for what she has done to Danny. Angry for all the trouble she caused him. But not just him, Sam, Tucker and Jazz. She is angry about how everything turned out.

"I know you will. But where does this leave us off too?" Amber asked. Seeing Danny's confused face she takes a bite of his toast making him pout. Giggling at him she sighs and looks at him.

"I mean do you still want me? I did horrible things. Things I'm not too proud of. Stole. Caused people pain but also manipulated people for my own doing. How can you even stomach the sight of me?" Amber said tears pricking her eyes.

"I told you It doesn't matter what name you use or have. Ember, Amber or McLain. They are all the same because it's you that makes the name. But if you're not convinced, I'm one of those cheesy guys that believe everyone has some good in them. Giving them a second chance," Danny said with a kind smile.

"What I'm I going to do with you," Amber said as she rolled her eyes playfully, her tears dried up. Stealing a slice of bacon from his plate, Danny groans and shakes his head "Second chance baby pop".

"Keep telling me that I might have to come up with a different type of punishment" kissing her on the lips, Danny licks his lips. "Hmm bacon," Danny said with a sly smile.

"Ewww," Jazz said. Shaking her head watching the two "I'm going to the living room."

"No one told you to watch me," Danny said with a chuckle. Looking at Amber who covers her face shaking her head "And my answer is yes. I still want you. But do you still want me?" Danny asked.

Amber head shot up. Looking at Danny smile at her. She leans over and kisses him on the lips. Getting up she sits on his lap having her body facing him sliding her finger on his face to his chest. Putting her arms around his neck.

"Always baby pop. So does this mean we are still together?" Amber asked. Danny grins and kisses her on the lips as he moves from her lips he slowly starts to kiss her neck and move to her collar bone. Moving his arms around her petite body he pulls her closer. Amber closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip feeling the pleasure she gasps a bit feeling the kiss on her neck.

"Danny, Amber. Tucker and Valerie are- ARE YOU TWO STILL MAKING OUT IN THE KITCHEN?!" Jazz yelled. Behind her is Tucker and Valerie who are blinking at Danny and Amber make out session. Pointing at Danny, Jazz folds her arms "That's it, Danny, you are going to sit opposite of each other if you can't keep your hands off of her" Jazz said sternly. Glaring at Danny whose mouth drops open in shock that she would do that.

"Of all the times we made out. Not once we got caught in my parents home. How is this happening?". Amber thought as she turned red and went invisible. Covering her face seeing she got caught by Danny sister's no less in the kitchen but also Tucker and Valerie behind her as well.

Danny chuckles and picks her up making her giggle and visible again. Putting her down on her feet he rolls his eyes and starts to clean the table.

"Wow, she went from a nine to a solid ten dude. I knew you were picky but being picky paid off," Tucker said with a light laugh. Grabbing the other plate and passing it to Danny. "So when is Sam coming. I sent her a message no reply?" Tucker asked.

Before Danny could say anything his and Amber ghost sense went off. For Amber, this was her first time and she felt weird seeing her breath in front of her. Valerie watched wondering what did it mean.

Danny relaxes and looks at Amber. "Kitty and Johnny are here," Danny said

"How do you know that? I mean I saw my breath being red and your blue why?" Amber said. Wondering how Danny knows this he puts away the last of the dishes and leads everyone to the living room where Kitty is talking to Jazz.

"I have an ice core and you have a fire core. That colors of our ghost sense resemble our cores" Danny said answering Amber first question. Pointing to Kitty and Johnny. "Every ghost has an ecto signature once you are used to that signature you know who it is but also can follow it as well. I can follow a signature up to two maybe three miles depends on powerful the ghost is," Danny said.

Amber is shocked to hear this turning to Kitty and Johnny who looks surprised to hear this. Neither of the three knew that anyone could do that. Kitty gives her best friend a hug and looks at her.

"Got to say Ember love the new look," Kitty said. Seeing how different she looks from yesterday outfit, Kitty nods liking the new outfit.

"Thanks. It's clothes that I picked out for myself in the future that Clockwork dropped off," Amber said spinning a bit showing her the full outfit. Everyone hears the doorbell and soon Sam opens the door walking in but not alone.

"Grandma I told you I can give it to them," Sam said. Walking in and letting her grandma ride inside the house with her little mobile scooter. Giving Jazz shrugged shoulders and Danny a look saying sorry.

"I told you, Sam. This is personal" Ida said riding in she sees Danny and smiles. Seeing Jazz "Morning dear how is everything?" Ida asked. Before Jazz spoke someone else spoke first.

"Mrs. Mason?" Amber asked.

When Ida heard the voice she turns her head and sees Kitty but next to Kitty the person who called her name.

"It's really is you, Amber. My god, you haven't aged one bit. You still look like the day when you...were murdered" Ida said trying to break the news. Seeing her shock reaction she turns to Tucker, Jazz, and Kitty seeing she hasn't her about it yet. "Opps, I guess she didn't know yet?" Ida said.

"No not yet," Danny said with a groan and shook his head. He was going to tell Amber alone on what happened the night of her death. But seeing that Mrs. Mason told her he hopes she would understand.

"Wait, I was murdered. But I thought I died in a house fire!" Amber said shocked. She turned to Danny nodding his head before she spoke everyone notices a large clock appear in the room.

Soon Clockwork enters the room but not alone.

"Morning everyone. I hope you all slept well," Clockwork said. Jazz, Kitty, and Johnny narrow their eyes on the Observant. "I would like to introduce my best friend who recently got promoted to Supreme Observant".

Danny notices a few glares and sighs. Already met him before and hopes Jazz and the others will put their difference aside to give him a chance.

"Enough guys he is on my side. He was the one that warned the other three if they continued" Danny said. Walking to him he shakes his hand.

"Congrats on the promotion. So is there anything higher than supreme?" Danny asked.

"No," The Supreme Observant said with a little laugh. "We all start as observant and if you do good. You get to Higher a title. I held for many thousands of millenniums. Above High Observant, you become Grand and above the grand and watching them all is the Supreme" The Supreme Observant said explaining it to Danny and others.

"Interesting" Danny nods turning to the others. "Well Clockwork, I know you know her but she doesn't. Grandma Ida this is Clockwork, my mentor. Who basically tries to keep me out of trouble most of the time" Danny said with a chuckle.

Grandma Ida drives forward and looks a Clockwork with a nod. When she read her diary remembering what someone told her she turns to Danny and back to Clockwork once more.

"Timmy told me about you. The cloak, the scar, and scepter I thought he had a big imagination but guess I was wrong. It's nice to meet you" Ida said with a smile

"Wait Timmy told you about Clockwork?" Danny asked confused. Watching Ida nod he wonders why Timmy told her about Clockwork. Danny told him who he knows in the future could it be that Timmy told Mrs. Mason in the future. Could this be the reason why Sam always manages to get out of the house?

"Yes, but I have something for you two," Ida said. Driving to Danny and Amber started walking to him. She gives the two large envelopes. "This was given to me thirty years ago by the Turner boy. Timmy alongside with his girlfriend and his best friend and girlfriend" explain Ida.

"Timmy and Chester. What did they give you? But what did Chloe and Tootie give you as well?" Amber wondered. Opening the envelope she gasped and shows everyone a picture but not any picture.

"Danny our junior prom pictures," Amber said

"Awesome Timmy must have saved them for us. He told me to put his address down," Danny said. Amber nods while she passes some of the pictures around of her and Danny.

Valerie blinks and looks at the picture turning to Danny and Amber. "Wait. The date here is dated thirty years ago how is that possible?",

"Went back in time to retrieve a ghostly relic," Danny said with a shrug. Seeing the picture in her hands he smiles at it. Seeing Tucker elbowing him, Danny looks confused and sees Valerie shock expression. "Yes, I'm serious I went back in time. Clockwork will explain everything in a few minutes," Danny said

After everyone saw the pictures, the next one shocks everyone. They see Danny and Amber as prom king and queen for their junior prom. Tucker grins while Sam rolls her eyes. Jazz smirks and Valerie is lost.

"I also have this," Grandma Ida said as she pulled out the other large envelope and gives it to Amber. Opening it she pulls out two books. Realizing what it is, she gives one to Danny with his name on it.

"It's our yearbook. Those four never forgot about us," Amber said softly. Turning the page she gasps to see her picture in memory for her. "Gone, but not forgotten. Loving friend, girlfriend and best friend. Tootie, Chloe, Chester, and Timmy," Amber said. Letting out a tear she wipes it away and looks at Danny who hugs her.

"Those four are the best," Danny said softly. Smiling Amber and Danny looks through the yearbook. The second page they see Glady and a picture of her memory as well. Ida explains to Danny and Ember along with the others. That Glady allowed the junior year to have their prom at her Park Inn garden center when she owned it.

"Yea Junior prom was great. But when did she pass away?" Amber asked. Looking at Ida she sighs telling her the story what happened following year.

"End of March following year after you died. When the senior class heard that she passed. Everyone was there at her funeral paying her respect. If it wasn't for her they would never have a junior prom and her family was shocked at the large numbers. They had their senior prom at the Park Inn garden center in honor for her" Ida said.

As Danny and Amber look through the yearbook and everyone is looking over their shoulders. Ida explains to everyone certain events that happen during those years. When they got to the comments section both teens were shocked to see notes but also names of classmates wishing them luck and all.

Amber smiles and leans her head on Danny's neck. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips the two stare at each other eyes. Gazing and smiling at each other "I thought I would never have this. You made it happen. You change who I was before baby pop like I said to you at Chloe parent's cabin," Amber said

Danny thinks back to Chloe parents cabin where they spent their first night together but also how much they talked throughout the night.

"Clockwork sent a hero who healed my heart but also stole it," Amber said with a smile.

Jazz can't help but sigh in happy. Tucker grins. Sam just rolls her eyes and tries to control her gag reflex. Clockwork chuckles while the Supreme Observant rolls his only eye.

"Well, at least one good thing came after this. You and you're apprentice are a magnet of trouble but also destruction," The Supreme Observant said chuckling at Clockwork. The master of time appearance change to his baby form.

"Really such as?" Clockwork asked, questioning his best friend as he waits for an answer. Danny and the others all turn to him wondering what he knows.

"Let's see, the incident with the ice ghost who you dropped in the middle of the ocean who made an iceberg cause the Titanic to sink". Everyone turns to the Supreme Observant speak as they turn to Clockwork he chuckles nervously. "Also the other time with Atlantis with the earthquake creating the large tidal wave wiping the city off the surface".

Everyone's mouth drop to hear this. Seeing that Clockwork was the reason for Atlantis the mystical city to be wiped off the map.

"No way," Tucker said shocked and wide-eyed at Clockwork.

"That wasn't my fault well not all of it. My sister caused the earthquake after I slammed her into the Atlantic trench centuries ago," Clockwork said in a huff.

"Really" said Sam shock.

"How was I suppose to know it would create a tidal wave wiping them off the map?" Clockwork said. His appearance change from a child to an old man.

The supreme Observant chuckles remembering that incident "And the last one is the meteorite that killed those poor dinosaurs".

"Poor dinosaurs," Clockwork said folding his arms bitterly at him. "I gave the T-rex a chance to leave me alone but did he no. After that stupid T-rex tried to eat me. I had to phase in him to get my time scepter back form him. It took me days to get the smell off but weeks to get it to work again. But my sister kept him as a pet and I had to inspire some fear in him not to come near me," Clockwork said. Shaking his head remembering the incident.

"Wow. I thought I did a bad job ruining my future," Danny said with a light chuckle. Remembering the once incident when his parents never got together and his father becoming a halfa instead of Vlad.

"Well thank god Danny and I don't have any pets," Jazz said. Wondering what Danny would do if a pet bothered him but also what power he would use to inspire fear in him.

"We were young, only a few centuries old," The Observant said with a laugh, remembering the old days "The times we got in trouble. I thought the Ancients would destroy us but we learned from our mistakes".

"Indeed most children do when they got older but in our case only when we couldn't fix the trouble we cause. Or the messes my siblings would create and they would come to us to help fix it," Clockwork said. As both best friends chuckle at the events of their childhood.

"I didn't know you even have a sister Clockwork!" Jazz said. Watching Clockwork turn to her with a sigh and long nod. The Observant chuckles at his best friend pain seeing he turns back to his middle age form.

"I wonder what kind of trouble you got yourself into," Danny said. Seeing how serious Clockwork is but also knows how to fix the issue right away.

"I'm the middle of three. I have an older brother and younger sister and yes Daniel we always got into trouble. How do you think I got so good at fixing problems. But besides my background. I believe Ms. Gray has questions she wants to ask," Clockwork said. Everyone turns to Valerie nodding her head. As she looks at Danny he nods knowing what she is going to ask.

"Wonder how I can do this?" Danny asked.

"Yea. I mean are you a ghost that took over a human body? Or something else?" Valerie asked. Turning to Amber as she carefully examines her as well.

"Well, I'm a halfa. What's a halfa? Half human and half ghost. If Clockwork doesn't mind," Danny said. Clockwork chuckles and opens a time stream soon everyone takes a seat and watches the day when Danny got his powers.

Once over Valerie turns to Danny shock. She thought Phantom was a rogue ghost going around messing up people's lives. That he was doing it for kicks and pretended to help people. "But why did you send that puppy to ruin my life," Valerie demanded

"He didn't," Jazz said. Glaring at Valerie she turns to Clockwork who nods. As he opens a time stream they see Axion lab with guards dogs and a fresh litter of puppies to be trained. "When you're dad created the so call "foolproof" defense system for the lab, which couldn't stop intangible ghosts or Cujo," Jazz said

Everyone watches Danny trying to control Cujo but also trying to stop him from wrecking everything in sight. As he was dragged for the ride they all watch him finally get free.

"Valerie I never meant for that to happen to you. I recently got my powers and was still learning how to use them. Cujo was trying to get his chew toy from Axion labs" Danny said. Opening a time portal with his hands everyone turns to Danny's time portal and watches him get the chew toy for Cujo who barks happily and leaves.

"You got to be kidding me. All for a chew toy?! Valerie said at what Danny is showing her. She hears Jazz clears her voice and slowly shrinks in her seat because of her glare.

"So did you ask your dad about all those guard dogs and puppies that Axion had to put down?" Jazz asked. Everyone gasp to hear this, Danny sighs and looks at Clockworks who opens a time stream. A time stream where all the puppies and dogs were forcefully put down.

"No, because I didn't want to believe what you told me," Valerie asked. Covering her face, Tucker rubs her back. "So the reason for that puppy going to Axion labs was because he wanted his chew toy. If he was never put down he would never have become a ghost," Valerie said. Thinking about it she would still have her old life.

Being popular having her friends and all. But also things would be different she would never go hunting for ghosts, but also not being tricked by Vlad to do some of his dirty work. If her father never put those guard dogs down things would have been different.

"Would it be different?" Valerie asked.

"No, he would still become a ghost even if he wasn't put down. He would have been adopted or be a stray in the street who would have a bad accident that would extinguish his life," Clockwork said. Showing everyone different time streams if Cujo was never put down in Axion labs.

Valerie sighs. Looking at Danny she winces and when she turns to Jazz she flinches. Seeing she tried to warn her but also tell her she didn't know anything that was happening. Valerie refuses to listen to her not wanting to hear it. She wanted to be right she wanted to put blame on them, not on someone that she knew or loved.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I'm really am. I mean you tried to warn me all that time but". Thinking back she looks at Danny remembering one incident. "But were you trying to end me when I was in the suit?" Valerie asked, thinking back to when they were dating. "I mean you didn't hold back so I never believed you," Valerie said.

"No, I would never do that. Technus was controlling your suit. Since you weren't inside I didn't need to hold back but-" Danny sighed looking down "After I saw you look so upset that I destroyed the suit. I felt bad and wanted to apologize to you. But you-"

"Never gave you a chance" Valerie interrupted. "I'm so stupid and I blamed you thinking you didn't care". Shaking her head "It could have been me in there but you never showed that type of power against me. I guess you never really wanted to hurt me and I broke up with you because I didn't want you to get hurt. To protect you but we all see how that went," Valerie said.

Seeing the difference when she was in the suit and when she wasn't. But also the decision she made to break up with Danny because she was fighting ghost and trying to end Phantom existence.

"To be fair I was going to tell you the truth. But things didn't go as plan," Danny said. Nodding to Valerie seeing he was going to tell her the truth but it change.

Kitty snorts getting everyone's attention. "Why would you think he wanted you destroyed. He kept sending you to different parts of the tri-state," Kitty said.

"Don't remind me about it. I had to fly back every time when you did that!" Valerie said enraged. Remembering the first time it took her all night and half the morning to come back home. When she got home she went to sleep and didn't wake up until the next day.

"Never gave me an answer," Danny said. Seeing Valerie blink at him "How was the water?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"Don't make me hurt you Fenton and in front of your girlfriend," Valerie said teasingly.

Danny rolled his eyes and nods while everyone chuckles. As everyone soon starts to talk, Clockwork clears his voice and points to Danny and Amber whose sitting on his lap in the single couch chair.

"Now you all want questions to how this all happen?" Clockwork asked.

Everyone in the room nods as they were about to ask questions. Clockwork places his hand up. "With their permission, I will show you the events that lead this to where they are in their relationship now," Clockwork said.

Danny and Amber sent each other a glance. Amber nods while Danny nods.

"Not everything right?" Amber asked nervously. Knowing what they did together but also not want everyone to know everything.

"Yea there is some personal stuff," Danny said. Gulping a little seeing Jazz turn to him raising an eye. "Like really personal stuff," Danny said, now both teens started to blush to see everyone stare at them. The ones who already knew knows the others it took them a moment.

"We won't show your intimate nights together. What do you take us for" The supreme Observant folded his arms and shakes his head.

Jazz rolls here eyes, Tucker grins and Sam sent a glare at Amber. Grandma Ida, she giggles at the two. But the others finally put two and two together.

"No way really. Those two," Johnny said.

"WHAT!" Kitty, Valerie. Valerie all said as their jaw dropped onto the ground staring at Danny and to Amber.

"Oh you have been holding out on me haven't you," Kitty said placing her hand on her hip and glaring at her best friend.

"Details. I want details when did this happen? Was it last night?" Kitty asked in a shocked tone.

"KATHERINE!" Amber yelled. Standing up on her feet seeing Kitty blink at her knowing she only calls her by her real name to get her full attention or when she says something out of line. "It was junior prom if you want details we will have some girl time later. Promise," Amber said.

"Really?" Valerie asked as she stares at Danny, who is shrugging his shoulders but he gives Amber a devoted smile to her, "Wow talk about a real game changer over here," Valerie said. Looking at Danny who blushes and nods he gently puts his hand on Amber back so she can sit on his lap.

"Yes, Valerie can you not say anything. I would rather keep it a secret from everyone else. I had to tell Tucker and Sam about it. Jazz overheard me mumbling something to myself. So yea big shocker," Danny said.

Amber looks to Danny confuse but she knows he will explain it to her.

"With that men's magazine, you been reading almost in your free time wonder how much a shocker she is going to get," Tucker teased. Giving his best friend a grin. Danny sent him a glare "What! You know it's true" Tucker chuckled. Laughing at Danny seeing the glare intensify.

"What magazine?" Amber asked. Looking around she finds his bag near Johnny.

"Nothing. No magazine" Danny said quickly. Watching Amber give him a look not believing him she turns to Kitty who looks at Johnny and phases his hand into Danny's bag. "Johnny don't!" Danny said.

"Why is it a nudie magazine you are hiding?" Amber asked teasing her boyfriend. But it was too late, Johnny pulled the magazine out and he was disappointed seeing it wasn't a nudie magazine. Seeing it wasn't everyone read the men's health magazine name but also titles on what it has in the issue. Everyone read about staying in shape with tips of burning fat but building muscle. Another title was what to say and not to say to man and girlfriends.

Which all the females turn to Danny who lets out a nervous smile. Then they all went back to the last few titles on the magazine. Top ten things a guy should know. Top ten clothes guy should have in their closet. The last one made all the girl's mouth drop. Tips for the bedroom to make her toes curl.

"And he was reading that article during lunch," Sam added in. folding her arms glaring at Danny. Valerie hearing this turns to Danny shock that he was reading it during lunch.

"Hey, I apologize," Danny said. Watching Johnny opening the magazine Kitty is looking over Johnny's shoulder reading some bits and pieces of the article. She stops and looks at Danny.

"Wow, just your tongue. I'm impressed Danny," Kitty said. Grabbing the magazine everyone turns to Danny who groans and turns red seeing everyone stare at him. Amber hearing this flinches and looks at Danny shock.

"Nope, not going to happen. Not again I don't care how many times you gave me one with that tongue of yours. I could barely stand, I was so exhausted and I couldn't do anything afterward," Amber said standing up and pointing at Danny. She shakes her head "I couldn't walk straight after that day. I had to lie to my parents telling them I sprayed my ankle," Amber said shaking her head she sees Danny blush getting darker.

Tucker's mouth drops open. Valerie is shocked. Kitty looks impressed and Johnny takes the magazine and starts reading the article. Sam turns red a bit. Grandma Ida giggles at the two. Jazz, on the other hand, covers her ears.

"LA LA LA la. I'm not hearing this" Jazz said covering her ears not wanting to listen to this. She looks way from Amber. But seeing Johnny started to read it. Snatching the magazine from him she throws it in the trash.

"Ahh to be young and in love," Ida said.

Clockwork sends a glance to his best friend who chuckles giving him a nod.

"Let's begin," Clockwork said.

The Observant nods and controls the shades and blinds closing them. With the room looking like a movie theater he gives Clockwork the signal.

Opening a time stream they see Danny in Casper high back in the seventies. As everyone watches the Observant materialize popcorn for everyone. Seeing its something out of the movies they watch Danny and Amber met, saving her guitar from the A-listers and of there time together, but also protecting her. Seeing when he met Timmy and Chester.

As the hour went by they saw Bonnie and Clyde the first time and the second time. Danny getting trained and Valerie learning about Matt taking over Johnson body. Danny tutoring Amber and their first kiss. When they went out and when Amber saved Mrs. Mason at the movies. By then they see Danny in the cornfield fighting against the A-lister of their time.

On what Remy said about Amber and his friends. Everyone sent a glance to Danny but when they all watched Danny do that kick breaking his arm but also popping it out of his socket and Remy screaming. Everyone couldn't believe that Danny did that to him. With the time stream going like a movie. Soon Clyde appears with the baetylus in his hand.

Sam sent Danny a glare seeing that he fought against them after she always told Danny it's better to walk away and not get in trouble. 'If he would only listen to me or I went with him none of this would have happened' Sam thought, folding her arms not happy how this turned out. She goes back watching the time stream.

Everyone watches Danny jump over the guard rail transforming to save Amber. As they watch the fight against Clyde and seeing Danny transform into his new costume. They see Clockwork appear and knocking out Clyde. Everyone paid attention to. Everyone watched Danny and Amber get close to how it started.

Soon junior prom happens and everyone saw what Amber father did but also wonders why Remy did that. As everyone watches prom it goes blank and soon it changes to Danny, Amber along with Timmy, Tootie and Chester, and Chloe at the water park. Seeing it was summer everyone watches them hang out and be teens for the summer.

For Ida, it was a trip down memory lane to see all those familiar faces again in a different time. Sam notices her grandma smile and is happy seeing she knows those people. She takes a quick glance at Amber who is sitting in Danny lap comfortable and her head on his chest. She is angry but also jealous. Jealous that it's not her.

Soon everyone is watching them going back to school. Then Friday the thirteen comes by. Tucker, Jazz, and Kitty turn to Danny frowning turning back to the portal they watch Danny arrive at the movie theater. They all gasp to hear him getting arrested. Once he was arrested he sent two duplicates out to get help.

No one expected Danny to get arrested. Everyone sat at the edge of their seats wondering what is going on. When Timmy finally arrived with the principal and Gordon apologizing to Danny. It seems everything was fine but when they left the police station. Amber parents came and they were happy. As the teens and parents spoke outside.

Everyone wonders what was going on. Seeing Amber going home with her parents. They all watch her sit on the couch while her parents gave her a stern lecture. Soon her father told her what happen and that the person would tell everyone. Everyone watches Amber talk to her parents about what is going on between her and Danny. Amber told her parents the truth and that she loved Danny.

"I love you too," Danny whispered to Amber. "I know it probably wasn't easy telling you're parents," Danny said holding her tight in his arms he kisses her on the lips gently. Happy to have her back in his life he wishes he was able to get her back sooner.

"It wasn't, but I love you more my Danny," Amber whispered back. Kissing him back on the lips she places her head on his chest.

As both of them watches the screen they see figures leaving her home. Amber is shocked to see this happen, shaking her head and looking down with a sad sigh. Danny cups her face and smiles making her confused. Pointing to the time stream seeing everyone was talking to what happen to her Monday.

When Tuesday came by she watches what Danny, Timmy, Chester and Tootie, Chloe did. She gasps and watches Danny. When Tootie and Chloe started to read from Veronica and Trixie diaries. Danny appeared in the lunchroom and fought not just Remy. But also Chad, Tad, and Francis once more. Watching the fight she turns to Danny nodding his head.

"You did that for me?" Amber asked Danny.

"Because you are important to me," Danny said.

When the police arrive both girls gave Gordon the diaries seeing he now had evidence against them. Amber couldn't believe it. Seeing that Remy got the others to help him cause the fire in her own home. She turns to Danny kissing her gently on the forehead but when she heard her brothers voice. She turns to the screen and starts to cry.

Seeing Lisa introducing her brother to Danny. She is shocked to see so many people at her funeral. Seeing Chloe, Tootie speaking and Timmy, Chester speak but it was Danny words that made her smile. Wiping the tears she watches her father and brother talking but also her father wishing Danny good luck on his endeavors. Turning to Danny he nods and smiles at her seeing he got her father talking to her brother once again.

Clockwork ends the time stream. As everyone stands and stretches. They all turn to Danny and Amber smiling at each other. When they got up themselves they look at every one.

"Questions?" Danny asked. Seeing everyone stare at the two he sees Tucker nodding. "Tucker?".

"Yea, I mean you got to the movie theater really early. Why? I mean it's a good thing you got there early though?" Tucker asked. Everyone nods wondering about that even Amber. Danny chuckles and his hand started to green and white a portal appears.

"I'm glad you ask and I will show you. But Amber, please close your eyes I got a surprise for you," Danny said. Creating a portal he sticks his hand in it "It's a special type of portal pocket dimension to keep stuff in. Clockwork says it would come in hand and it has," Danny said. Turning around he sees Amber with her eyes closed. He pulls out a large guitar case. "Forgot I got this," Danny said with a chuckle as he placed the cases gently on the floor. "Ok open your eyes," Danny said

When Amber saw the guitar case on she raises an eye. Wondering what it is she watches Danny lay the guitar case on the coffee table. Pointing to Amber to open it she shrugged her shoulders. Opening it she gasp to see the guitar in it.

"Danny you didn't!" Amber said shocked. Carefully taking the guitar out everyone is shocked to see the guitar. "When did you get it?" Amber asked. Blinking at the dark purple and teal color guitar.

"I placed the order two weeks before school started. I asked him if he can change the color scheme. Said it would be two weeks and I said it was fine still had time," Danny said. Seeing Amber playing a note he smiles at her.

"Danny this is a Fender Stratocaster. This is the guitar that came out when I was born in fifty-eight. This must have cost you everything you had left from your fight" Amber said. She saw Danny rolls his eyes.

"Nope it didn't, in fact, I still had money left over from the cornfield. Trust me seeing you smile like this was worth it," Danny said with a smile. Watching Amber place the guitar back in its hard case. Danny wasn't prepared for the jump kiss into his arms and her legs wrapping around his body. "I guess you love it," Danny said with a laugh.

"Oh, you know what I love. Wait until we get a night together alone. I'm going to rock your world all night," Amber said with a seductive smirk on her face that made Danny smile. But Jazz had her own opinion about this and both their grins left.

"No one under the age of eighteen is having sex in this house," Jazz said. Glaring at the two she gives Danny a harden look and Amber she narrows her eyes on her. "Not going to happen. Be happy I allow Danny to be in the same bed with you last night" Jazz said folding her arms.

"Cockblock by your own sister ouch," Tucker said with a laugh.

"What. Why did you let them?!" Sam said glaring at Jazz who shrugged her shoulders.

"Real funny Tucker. Fine Jazz, we won't have sex in the house," Danny said. Danny mumbled something to Amber who nods agreeing. "So don't worry about that I think you been grossed out in the past twenty fours than you needed to be," Danny said as he rolled his eyes and places Amber back on the floor.

"I think some of us are just shocked, Danny. I mean not too many teens our age are sexually active" said Valerie. Looking at Amber she turns to her "But that name Buxaplenty. Remy Buxaplenty I know I heard that name before. But where? I know I heard it from Dash before when I used to hang out with them," Valerie said. Everyone blinks at Valerie soon they watch her pull out her phone and dials a number. Danny turns to Tucker who shrugs his shoulders.

"Star, hey girl what's up?" Valerie asked on her phone. Listening to Star she nods, "Me just hanging out with Tucker, yea we had a good late dinner the other day. But besides my budding relationship". Danny and Sam turn to Tucker who smiles and shrugged his shoulders. Seeing that both of them didn't know about him and Valerie late night dinner.

"I heard a name around, Remy Buxaplenty. I just can't seem to place it I know Dash said something about it," Valerie said. everyone is watching Valerie nodding. As she talks to Star she snaps her fingers remembering but also getting everyone's attention.

"That's right, Dash's mother's maiden name was Buxaplenty she had an older brother what ten years older than her," Valerie said.

Valerie puts the phone on speaker and everyone heard Star voice. Wondering what Valerie remembers they all turn to the phone to listen to what Star is going to say to them all. As they all keep quiet they begin to listen.

"Yea, Dash's uncle he was incarcerated like thirty years ago with his friends and some girls. They broke into someone home and caused a fire that killed a girl from their class. He had this crazy obsession on her but she was dating some guy and she didn't like Dash uncle. He and the rest of his friends would tease her and make her life a living hell. From what Dash's mother told me he called her home threatening to tell her dad he would tell the neighborhood what she was doing with her boyfriend because he was jealous. He stalked her almost all the time in school and out when she was her boyfriend."

"Wow talk about being so psychotic, hate to meet the guy," Valerie said shivering a bit.

"Well, you would be surprised Dash told me the other day. He was approved for parole last week. His dad managed to convince some of the parole board seeing he's been behind bars for thirty years of the forty for a crime he committed when he was a jealous teenager. Dash is happy he is getting out saying he and his uncle talk most of the time saying his uncle understands him more. You ask me I don't think he is an ideal role model for Dash but hey he loves his uncle and his little brother too.".

Amber is shocked to hear this. Turning to Danny she flinches. Seeing the dark look on his face she got scared she never seen this side of Danny before she has seen how pissed he gets. But this side is something new to her.

"Buxaplenty" Danny said as his eyes flashed red and the anger the hissing and venom that came from his voice shocked everyone. No one would expect that coming from Danny at all.

"What was that?" Star asked confused.

"The t,v. Thanks, Star, I was talking to my dad and names just pop. Got to go" Valerie said as she quickly hanged up the phone and when she turns to Danny she flinches to see the blood red in his eyes glowing.

"Baby pop. I need you to control your obsession. I don't need you to go Phantom and beat the living shit out of him. Oh right sorry, I already said that. Danny he's not going to do anything," Amber said. Grabbing his hand trying to calm him down, she places her arms around his neck "Look at me, "Amber said. Amber's emerald green eyes turned red, but she wasn't mad.

Danny's eyes glowed red as he stares at Amber seeing her eyes turn emerald to red. "Look at me. I'm right here. If he tries something he would be in for a rude awakening babypop. Things are different, I'm different you're different," Amber said.

Clockwork watches this closely while the Observant carefully stares at Danny but also Amber. When he looks at Clockwork who nods to him seeing this he is shock himself that this is happening.

"Ok! You're right you can turn him into an overdone french fry," Danny said. Danny took a deep breath. His eyes return back to blue but Amber's eyes remain red but when she let out a breath in relief they turn back to normal. Danny looks at Valerie with a frown "Sorry Valerie, didn't mean to speak like that but when I heard he is going on parole. Everything that he did in the past just hit me again," Danny said.

Apologizing and giving his reason why it happens. He notices everyone staring at him but also at Amber. Wondering what is wrong he looks at Tucker who is shocked.

"Dude it sounded like you wanted to end him. Never heard you talk like that before. You sure you ok?" Tucker asked. Everyone nods, Sam stares at Danny and glares at Amber. Seeing part of this is her fault.

Clockwork floats to the middle and looks at everyone. "I told Daniel that his obsession to save others decreases but it increases for your loved ones. You start worrying more about the people who are closer to you than to others who are not. It's rare for some ghost to have this happen but it has happened. Especially to ghosts who love there significant other that they begin to bond. Which is even rarer," Clockwork said.

"Bond?" Amber/Danny asked.

Johnny and Kitty turn to each other never hearing anything like this.

"Indeed. It's very rare to happen to ghosts. The last pair of ghost to have this bond as well let's say they were put away. Not because of the bond but something else. When two ghosts begin the bond they try to help each other's obsession as time goes by each of their obsession lessens and they only care for each other and their family" The Supreme Observant said as he turned to Clockwork who looks at the two.

"Two humans in life that were destined to be forever alone, it wasn't until death that they found there one true "soul" mate," Clockwork said. Turning to his best friend who looks at Clockwork "Perhaps I should introduce them to my sister for help. This is her domain about fate". Seeing his best friend nod, Clockwork turns back to Danny and Amber.

'I didn't foresee this happening. A bond like there's would be very powerful. But what will it come with?' thinking to himself he turns to Danny and Amber confuse.

"I just hope you're sister helps. She has a habit of doing what she pleases but also who she thinks is worth it," The Observant said. Clockwork rolls his eyes agreeing with him.

Sam jaws drop shaking her head she stomps her way towards them. Tucker gently pulls Valerie and Jazz back and shakes his head at the two. Seeing that Danny will handle this he gives Kitty a shake while she gently takes Johnny hand and floats away from them.

"Nope, not going to happen. Danny this is bad real bad your obsession makes who you are. Look I know you care about her but she is still Ember McLame. Did you forget what she did but also what she, Kitty and Spectra have done?" Sam asked. Trying to remind him what the three did to the town when Danny was away. "She dated Skulker for fuck's sake he's been trying to get you since day one".

"Hey, wait a minute you-" Kitty started to fly towards Sam but she was stopped by Amber.

"Kitty drop it. Over the years I grew a thicker skin. Let her finish let her say her piece," Amber said. Folding her arms giving Sam the floor she waits.

Sam snorted and rolled her eyes. "Danny come on. She can be using you she might have hit you with another spell from her guitar without you noticing. I mean she did before. You said you didn't remember her what if she remembered all this time and is playing you playing all of us for fools. So she can get what she wants from us making all of us think she changed. She is a halfa now she is more dangerous," Sam said.

Valerie looks at Tucker seeing Sam having a good argument but she notices Tucker roll his eyes and sighs. When she turns to Jazz she saw Jazz glaring but not at Amber but to Sam. Already knowing how protective she is of Danny and seeing her glare Sam, not Amber. Valerie looks at Danny who is listening to Sam.

"Alright, Sam I listened to you making your point. Thank you for looking out for me. But I'm not going to stop seeing her. You don't know what we, but also I went through. To lose her to feel helpless and powerless to save the person you truly love. That this person spreading ugly rumors about me and her but to call her father trying to get her grounded. Or her parents forcing her to break up with me because of that person. Because of someone being jealous and didn't want to give up. That the person went through great length to make her life but also others life miserable. Thinking if he can't have her no one should," Danny said.

Danny spoke trying to get his point across to her. While Sam winces because what happen yesterday when Danny went to ask Alice and Claudia because of what Sam did when he was dating them. Seeing that it was similar to what Remy did to them both.

"Do you know how hard it was to sleep at night, dreaming to see her but waking up to nothing. Thinking you failed you and that you don't deserve her. That she left you because I failed that I should have done more. Do you know how it feels to wake up next to the person you love hearing her heartbeat or run your fingers through her hair? To see her smile but also to feel her touch. I know you all think I'm crazy but what I feel is different and special," Danny said.

Everyone sent glances seeing how deeply Danny cares for her.

"The day I lost her is the day she came back. I'm not going to waste this chance of a lifetime to be with this extraordinary girl. Tucker has helped me along the way and every time it was a dead end he pushed me to go and not give up. Even with my crazy idea and plans, he stuck by me. The newspaper's archives are gone, the documents from school the church all of it. But yet you could have helped with us looking through the newspapers you had and you didn't. What does that tell me?" Danny asked.

Sam felt her world shatter. Shaking her head she looks at Danny. Taking a step back she shakes her head refusing to let this happen but also not wanting to lose Danny in the process. "Ok fine you're right I didn't help much or give any suggestions. Maybe it's because of this bond you feel this way. Maybe it's that you are feeling? I mean can you really have a relationship with her. Did you know who she was-"

"Yes," Danny said. Giving Sam a harden look he gives Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz the same look. "Yes, I knew she was Ember Mclain ghost when I was in the past. Getting to know Amber is one of the best moments of my life. But also it made me understand why Ember Mclain had her obsession. You saw the past and when I was there. I want to help them out. I had to take lots of beatings to see it both ways, Sam," Danny said.

Remembering what Matt told him and how he is bullying to the ghosts. Danny promise himself he would help them and he has.

"You're making a big mistake. The same mistake when we learned when Vlad had the eidolon core," Sam said, Getting frustrated she glares at Amber who stands there not saying anything. "Fine you been helping some ghosts out but how long until they stab you in the back. How long until she gets tired of you and dumps you."

Amber puts her hand up stopping Kitty from going any closer to Sam. Taking a deep breath she looks at Sam with a nod. "You're right. What I did was horrible but get over it. I know you dislike me because Danny and I are together and more. I know you hate to see us together but also can't stand the sight of me. That it should be you not me in his arms or in bed. That's fine. All I can do is say sorry and try to make amends," Amber said.

Tucker glances at Jazz who looks at him. As the two share a look they look at Valerie who listens. Seeing what Amber said but also Tucker knowing what Danny went through. Jazz looks at Danny and can't help feel Sam does justify a few things.

"Yes, I have an obsession. We all have obsessions it's makes us who we are. I want to sing and play the guitar I always dreamed of being a rock star. I can't change that about me as much Danny can't change to protect everyone. It's who we are. I'm not asking you to get buddy, buddy with me all the sudden. I know that might never ever happen. I know I have a long road ahead to prove to you all. It's hard to feel all this but also trying to pick up where I was from before." Amber said as she continues to stare at Sam and then to everyone, giving Danny a smile.

"I'm a teen out of time and I will stand with Danny and go with him where ever he needs me. Even if I lose this second chance I have. I would never ever stab him in the back. I would rather die to let that happen than to do that to Danny," Amber said in a deadly tone.

Ida sighs and looks at Sam. With a soft voice, she speaks to her granddaughter. "That's enough, Sam. You made your case are you willing to go this far to ruin your friendship with Danny. To throw everything you three have because Danny being a relationship with a girl you don't like. She is willing to change for the better," Ida said.

Wondering why she doesn't want to give Amber a chance. She knew her when she was alive but as a ghost, she has done things she admitted she wasn't proud of.

"No," Sam said mumbling to her grandmother.

"Sam, Danny has always been there for us when he dated others in the past," Tucker. Trying to reason with her Tucker looks at Amber and shrugs her shoulders.

Danny snorts "Yea and we know how that went right, Sam," Danny said folding his arms shaking his head.

Tucker and Jazz flinch knowing what happens. Kitty, Amber and the rest look confused.

"I'm lost what happened?" Valerie asked confused. Danny sighs and decides to show everyone what he spoke with Alice, Claudia, and Valerie. As everyone watches his hands glow and opening a time stream everyone turns to Sam who chuckles nervously. Seeing that Danny was asking questions on why they broke up with him. They all look at Sam trying to chuckle it off.

"Wow, she did that when you were dating other girls and she says she isn't jealous," Kitty said rolling her eyes and looking at Sam. Kitty turns to Danny.

"Yup," Danny said. Nodding his head Ida sighs seeing what Sam did. Jazz facepalm, Kitty whistles, and Amber blinks. Looking at Sam she can't help feel bad but also angry and jealous as well. Not angry or jealous at Sam but herself.

"You know Sam I'm jealous of you" Everyone turns to Amber nodding her head. Kitty blinks. Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie are confused. Sam folds her arms not buying into this. Danny smiles. "I'm not trying to stroke your ego or to make you feel better. Truth is I'm jealous of you. You knew Danny longer than I and you will always help him. You have something that I won't ever have with him you have history and that will separate you and me," Amber said.

"I'm lost? What are you trying to get at?" Sam asked, confused about what she is doing.

"You ok Amber?" Kitty asked. Seeing Amber nod, Kitty wonders what is going on on.

"Hear me out all of you. Sam never took any type of abuse I did she always stood her ground with Tucker and Danny. She didn't let any of the bullies bother her she always stuck with what she had. She knew when to say no to her parents or even rebel. I mean I died twice I remember both past the one where I got stood up on a date and the other one I had with Danny. I was bullied. I didn't have any friends until Danny came along," Amber said.

Looking at Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, and Kitty she nods. Looking at Danny she smiles and when she looks at Sam. "You are everything that most girls want to be in high school. You may be targeted by bullies but you have friends by your side to help pick you back up. I didn't have those. The other girls don't have that. You have two best friends that will always have your back in high school," Amber. said

Ida rides near her "Amber times are different. What you went through was awful. I'm not trying to make excuse or sugar coat anything but today bullying is still an issue but not to a point where a murder will happen," Ida said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mason. But the truth is this is how I feel. Sam is lucky she has two best friends that will always help her," Amber said looking at Tucker and Danny. "I know you will probably and will refuse to hear me say this. But take my advice don't throw what you have away. Being alone will hurt you more than any heartbreak you will have or go through. Being alone consumes you makes you bitter you put up these walls to protect you but in truth, they hurt you more than protect you," Amber said,

Danny smiles and kisses her on the cheek making her blush. "I know that was hard for you to admit and say. But things are different because I will be by your side," Danny said with a smile.

"That's good to hear you say that Daniel because there will be a greater enemy than Vlad that you will face," Clockwork said. Everyone turns to him nodding as he opens a time stream showing Fright knight holding the eidolon core.

"That's not possible. I destroyed it!" Danny said. Replaying the image in his head he watches Clockwork rewind time showing Fright knight sending out his attack to his ecto beam while he grabs the eidolon core. "No," Danny said in a low whisper.

"So the piece we have isn't worth it?" Tucker asked. Holding the Fenton thermos and shaking it everyone hears a rattling from it.

"Send it to Frostbite for testing. He has an idea for something" Clockwork said. Knowing the Yeti wants to try something and Clockwork knows this will help Jazz in the long run.

"Who is this enemy I'm going to face?" Danny asked. His eyes got serious looking at Clockwork and The supreme Observant everyone heard a snort. Danny turns to Amber shaking her head.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you go in alone," Amber said. Tapping her foot on the floor and her hand on her hip. "Or any one of us for that matter to go by yourself".

Danny blinks soon he started to smile and chuckle. "I'm not going to win against you on this am I?" Danny asked.

"Sorry dipstick you won't. Face it, I'm sticking by you," Amber said with a smile.

"For now this enemy is hiding from us even me and I'm unable to see what will happen. But from what I know they will appear soon. One by one they will appear. This will be a battle for both worlds."

"In the meantime, I will investigate and gather information. Daniel take Amber to Frostbite medical tomorrow morning, one more night she should adjust to her realm. In case of situations they can heal her". Clockwork stated and looks at everyone with a nod.

As he turns to his best friend who flies forward.

"I will make sure the Observants won't bother Clockwork nor any of you for that matter. I suggest training and planning. This is something that will affect all of your lives and afterlives" said the Supreme Observant. Giving his best friend a nod each of them left via teleportation.

Danny hearing this sighs. "Great another battle for both worlds. Why does this happen to me?" Danny said with a groan, wondering how this happens to him.

"Well, at least you have the girl," Tucker said with a light chuckle.

"Tucker!" Everyone calls his name on the bad joke. Shrugging his shoulders and grinning at Danny.

"Well babypop the only thing right now is to train and help catch some rogue ghost so what now. I know our fans will be shock and some might lose their shit to hear we are an item," Amber said. Wondering how this will work she notices Tucker and Valerie nod.

"Yea and Paulina is going to lose her shit big time. That shrine of Danny in her locker is weird," Tucker said with a shiver going down his back.

"Yea she stares at it every morning for five minutes," Valerie said. Knowing how much time she spends looking at it. Valerie hated it but now knowing the truth she is reconsidering allot of things now.

"Please don't remind me," Danny said with a shudder.

"What you expect from a shallow girl like her," Sam said folding her arms.

"Well might as well prepare for it on social media. Once someone sees us together they are going to put two and two together," Amber said.

"That wouldn't be so bad actually," Jazz chimed in. Everyone looks at her wondering what she means. seeing the grin on her face everyone glances at each other.

* * *

LATER

Both Ember and Danny are in ghost forms. Where they are at the park sitting in a tree. Ember typing on her phone and changing her social media status from single to dating. She wonders how the millions of her fans are going to take this.

"You ready baby pop?" Ember asked turning to Danny who has a grin.

"One more thing," Danny said before going invisible he kisses her cheek making her blush as he chuckles. "Ready".

Turning the video on and starts recording "Hey to all my fans out there. You probably notice I went dark for a bit. Well as you can see I'm back with an upgrade and wardrobe change," Ember said.

Standing up she focuses her ecto energy to hold her phone as she records when she shows her new outfit.

"But that's not the reason for the video. The reason for the new change and me well it involves a certain hero that stole my heart and healed it. When it happens ohh, before the summer and we are still going strong maybe even stronger before. Not giving up on my music or dream" Ember said.

As she grins to the video camera "Now who is this certain hero you all are thinking of I know, I know. Well you all know him he's Amity Park only ghost hero," Ember said. Danny appears behind her and wraps his arms around her petite body and kisses her neckline.

"Hey everyone!" Danny said looking up and smiles at the camera that is recording them. Still holding Ember in his arms. "Yup it's true, Ember McLain the rock princess of the ghost has given me the privilege being with her. Its been the best summer to fall in love with such an amazing person," Danny said.

"My hero," Ember said with a smile, placing her head on his chest she ends the video.

And cut

So the idea for social media came from another story I read recently that was updated as well from halfa in the ghost zone by Werewolf DJ.

Now we wait lol


	23. Ember' day Danny isn't innocent

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

Wednesday Casper High Morning

"Run for it! She's back!"

"Hide!"

Students in the hallway were quick to run or otherwise vacate the area. The reason why was some people couldn't handle the bombshell news that was dropped on Saturday, when Ember McLain made her announcement and Danny Phantom appeared behind her confirming it.

Amity Park teens, children, and some adults lost it. Some even felt their hearts break. It was just so hard to accept, their local town hero Danny Phantom is dating his former enemy now turned girlfriend rock princess Ember McLain. News camera's, media groups reporters, paparazzi, anyone and everyone was out there looking for them trying to get an interview or catch a picture of the two.

Danny, Tucker, Sam, and now Valerie were blinking wondering what is going on. As they turn towards the direction where all the students are running from they got their answer. Danny rolled his eyes seeing that the hype was all because Paulina was stomping her way towards her locker.

"Sheesh it's been a few days already. You would think she got over it right?" said Danny. When Monday came by she wore all black like someone died.

Everyone wondered what was wrong but when Star explained to everyone what happened. Everyone thought she was kidding but when Paulina started acted crazy.

Everyone decided it was best to stay away from Paulina and not give her anything to lash out at.

"Yeah right" Sam snorted. "Like I always said, that girl is the definition of shallow. What do you expect from her?" rolling her eyes everyone watched Paulina open her locker and soon started tearing up looking at the shrine she made of Danny. Than she starts to curse and slammed her locker close before banging on her locker with her fist, cursing and screaming not just in English but also in Spanish.

"I know this is wrong of me to say this, so maybe Valerie can say it". Looking at his now girlfriend, Tucker and her spoke all day Saturday. By Sunday night they made it official. Which Danny was happy for the both of them and Valerie decided to move on seeing that Danny has. She decided to give Tucker a chance.

"You mean bitches be crazy?" giggle Valerie. Seeing all three nod Sam sighs.

"I think she is missing the straight jacket and padded room to go with that" added Sam. Valerie giggled agreeing with Sam. As the bell ring each of them walked towards English class. Once in English they all sat down.

Except Paulina. She stood in front of Dash's desk, her eye starting to twitch. Apparently Dash thought it was a good idea to wear a Danny and Ember shirt underneath his jock jacket.

"Something wrong?" asked Dash, confused.

Everyone is seeing Paulina's eye twitching much faster, almost like she was having a seizure locating solely in her eyelid.

Danny leaned over between his three friends. "My bet is she's going to explode at Dash and rip the shirt off of him." All three blinked and watched Paulina move her head towards Dash's personal space. Than she grabs his collar.

"Hey Paulina what gives?" said Dash, finding it much harder to breathe now.

"That shirt needs to DIE!" shouted Paulina. Than Mr. Lancer walked in, immediately noticing the head cheerleader strangling the quarterback of the football team and captain of the basketball team.

"Ms Sanchez release Mr Baxter and take a seat" as the English teacher walks to his desk he sighs. "Three days people and everyone in the media is still covering this, when will it end?"

"Careful what you wish for" Danny snorted and shook his head. Luckily no camera or picture caught the two yet. But he knows sooner or later his luck or Ember wanting to be in the spotlight will catch up soon enough.

* * *

Fenton Works Lab

Now for both Maddie and Jack they were especially surprised when they saw the news in the Fenton Assault Family RV. Once their goodbyes were done, they rushed back home driving all night to arrive back Monday morning.

Once home they rested and watched the video and taking notes. Seeing the big difference in Ember now they concluded that her core evolved and change. Much to both hunters it was much simpler than they think.

Danny just ignored his parents until they finally took a break Tuesday afternoon. After that things were going back to normal... or at least normal for his parents.

Right now we have Jack using the Fenton Ghost fisher throwing a cast line into the portal.

Maddie she is working on the toaster seeing Jack shoot at it again.

"Huh" said Jack. Feeling a tug on the line "I think I got something" slowly reeling it in. Maddie got up and wonders what Jack hooked. Seeing it's been a slow few days she waits. "Its a big one" said Jack.

Reeling it in he gives one big pull. Trying harder to reel in whatever he caught. Maddie soon went over and helps her husband to reel in what he snag. As they pull together, Jack begins to reel it.

* * *

Sidestep with Amber.

Relaxing in Danny's bed she could feel her ghost sense stirring her awake. "Argh, babypop how do you do this?" Yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Seeing she slept over an opposite role when Danny did when it was the seventies. Groaning a bit she slowly stirs and rubs her neck. She usually stays in Danny's room for some of the morning. Than later she checked around the town making sure no ghost caused problem while Danny was in school, than she's meet him at the school roof so they could eat lunch together.

It's been like this since Monday. But today is different, getting up she transformed, turned intangible, and floated down to the lab. Wondering what his parents are up to they are usually up in the morning but they leave right after Danny or Jazz leaves.

Back to Jack and Maddie.

'What on earth are they doing? Is that a fishing rod? Why is the line glowing' thought Ember. Watching Danny's father trying to reel in what he caught and his mother also helping pulling on the fishing pole. She blinks and notices the fishing line going right into the portal. 'This won't be good' thinking to herself.

As she stays invisible she sits on the computer counter and watches his parents fishing. Looking at the controls she sees the button for the camera pressing it. Soon the camera started to move and zoom in. She moves the mouse and clicks it a few more times and now she is streaming everything that is happening in the lab. Wondering how everyone is going to react about this.

"One more" said Jack. Reeling it in and pulling as much he can he reels the line in. With the last pull he and Maddie did a ghost was brought up to the front of the portal inside the lab. "We got it!" Blinking and staring at the ghost in front of the portal right in there lab.

'Oh no not him' groan Ember. Seeing who they reeled in she sighed wonders how this is going to play out. Hoping this doesn't go bad 'Well might as well wait until he tries something'.

"Fishing without a permit? That's against the rules human" Walker, warden of the Ghost Zone prions, ripping the hook from his clothes. The ghost sent an ecto beam to the fishing pole destroying part of it in Jack hands. Maddie tries to run towards the ghost with the Fenton Foamer but was stopped by two ghost policemen grabbing each of her side.

"Well what do we have here? Unauthorized access to the ghost zone. Also against the rules. Unregistered weapons, that's a third strike in one minute. My this whole place here violates the whole rule book." said Walker, walking towards Maddie. Bullet came out and grabs Jack from moving. Seeing Walker's second in command always near him.

"What do you think you are doing ghost?" Maddie struggled against both police ghosts. Glaring at the ghost that her husband hooked "This is my home your rules don't apply here!" Struggling against Walker's goon she glares at him. Seeing the weapons not too far from her she looks at Jack and nods.

"Ha!" Walker scoff. Walking towards Maddie he glares at her "Anything that involves the ghost zone I have automatic jurisdiction over. Meaning that doorway and anything else in or near it is by default under my authority." explain Walker. Walking around he looks around the lab and turns to Maddie and Jack.

"I might as well lock you two up for a long time. I doubt Phantom will miss you two shooting at him. But seeing that punk caused a prison riot a while back ago, I might as well pay him a visit. Even though our understanding expired last week." said Walker. Seeing the truce and understanding they had finished, Walker has been itching to get him.

Hearing a snort coming from the computer table, Walker turns to the location. Looking at Bullet seeing he has Jack pinned and his other two has Maddie gripped tight. Walker sees Ember turn visible. "Well, well McLain what business do you have here? It's against the rules for ghosts and specifically you now being here like him".

Walker heard the rumors about what happened to Ember McLain. The whole ghost zone did and luckily Ember was able to move her realm into a different location, being Danny's closet. Safe, close by, but also hidden away in a teenager's closet, a perfect hiding spot from beings like Walker. But also easy access for two couples to see each other. But also who would expect to find her realm in the home of ghost hunters hidden in plane sight.

Maddie and Jack look confused as they stared at each other. Ember turns visible sitting on the computer table with her legs cross with a nail filer. She looks at Walker and puts the nail filer away. Looking at them all she shrugs her shoulders.

"Well I was on my way to see babypop" said Ember, not wanting to reveal she was sleeping in his bed whose parents don't know about her or his own secret as well. Ember looks at Bullet seeing he has Jack pinned to the ground. She turns to Maddie seeing two of Walker goons holding her. "Really Walker? Isn't it against the rules to hold humans against their will? I mean you did a poor job back a few years ago, when Phantom beat you" grin Ember.

Walker glares at her angry then shot an ecto beam at her. She channels her ecto energy and created a barrier making it bounce hitting the ceiling.

"Because of him all those ghosts are running amuck in the ghost zone. I will have law and order in my prison McLain and than the whole ghost zone. I might have failed to get everyone back in my prison. But I turned the town against him and that's a good start" chuckle Walker.

Ember rolls her eyes and claps her hand in a mocking way. Jumping off the computer table she begins to walk around the lab. Walker, Bullet, Jack and Maddie all watch her walking around the lab.

"Yeah about that, how exactly did you turn the whole town against him? I mean from what I heard he beat you so bad that you ran back to your prison eating those gummy bears you horde. Sounds more like a victory for him than for you, unless the point was to eat candy." teased Ember. Leaning against a table she folds her arms and grabs the lipstick laser behind her. Turning to Walker she grins seeing his facial expression narrow on her.

Bullet and the two other guards try not to chuckle but they are doing a poor job. Maddie blinked and started to giggle while Jack started to laugh. Ember soon starts to giggle herself and Walker he turns red from rage.

"ENOUGH!" shouting at everyone he glared at Ember. "I don't know who told you about that and it's against the rules. But rest assured don't think for a second I won't hesitate to throw you in a cell" hiss Walker. Glaring at Bullet making him sweat seeing he might be the reason for the slip up.

"Sure" Ember rolls her eyes. "But you never really answered my question Walker. I mean how did my hero get in trouble with the mayor that he saved? It never made sense." ask Ember. Turning to the camera giving it a wink she turns to Walker who scoff.

"Don't tell me he never told you McLain. And here I thought you being his girlfriend meant he would have told you how I overshadowed the mayor. But seeing it's one of his biggest failures I might as well rub it in" said Walker with a grin. Hearing the gasps from both Jack and Maddie, Ember turns to the camera and than back to Walker.

"Yeah right. I seriously doubt you did that. I mean you overshadowing another authoritative figure? Especially a living one? I can't see that. I mean isn't that against the oh I don't know the rules you always preach about?" said Ember. Walking away from the table she walks towards the front of a large counter with beakers and vials on it. Looking for some type another weapon to help his parents she turns around and looks at Walker.

Seeing she caught Walker in his own ideology. She waits and leans back until he tells everyone what he did and proving Danny's innocence. Even though this happened almost two years ago. But with this helping him who knows maybe it might help.

"Oh you bet your ass I did. Phantom's obsession is to protect this town and humans from other ghosts wanting to destroy or hurt them. So when I overshadow the mayor I knew he wouldn't attack him or hurt him because I would do it. If the mayor looks hurt or got hurt who do you think they would blame? Not the mayor and they didn't know about me overshadowing him and controlling him. So I grabbed Phantom and made it look like he was holding me hostage" explain Walker.

Both Jack and Maddie are shocked. As Maddie thinks back she glares at Walker "You are to tell me that Phantom was trying to save the previous mayor from you? So the whole town hating him was a plot to make him look bad because he caused a prison riot that lead to prisoners escaping? Why didn't he just serve his sentence?" said Maddie.

Maddie turns to Ember snorting. Shaking her head she turns to Walker with a glare knowing this has happen to someone she knows.

"Because Walker's sentence are ridiculous. If you don't say "Bless you" to someone who sneezes that's a hundred years" explain Ember. Shaking her head knowing how ridiculous his sentences are she sees Maddie's shocked reaction.

"His obsession is to protect the town and people who live here from other ghosts. Is that even possible for a ghost to do that? I mean this changes almost everything" Jack is stunned and when he turns to his wife her mouth drops open. Seeing that Phantom has only been doing what his obsession wants him to do.

"I mean even before we got together he always tried to do the right thing. Why is it a surprise? Sometimes you guys just accused him of something he didn't do or when he was only trying to help. But he always looks past it because he knew it was the right thing to do. I guess that's one of the reason I started to fall for him so bad. I mean I'm lucky for a guy like him to even fall for a girl like me" said Ember with a sad sigh.

Maddie and Jack blink and looks at Ember watching her talk but also they can feel her sad expression.

Walker however scoffed like this was a waste of words to him. "You became pathetic and dependent on him, McLain. Just look where it has gotten Phantom, all the trouble. You can't tell me this just happens. He knows what he did."

Ember rolls her eyes and looks at the camera. Giving it another wink she walks towards a workstation. As she walks the camera follows her every move as she sway her hips naturally while walking.

"Ok! So I now know how you made it bad for my boyfriend. But why did you do it? All because of the prison riot? I mean no offense but you had innocent ghosts in there. Hell you had the box ghost in there because he shouted "Beware". I mean he says that all the time." groan Ember. Rubbing her head and shaking it she turns to Walker and sees the glare.

"Like I said McLain I will have order in the ghost zone. Sooner or later and mark my words I will have you both in different cells. Lets see how much of an afterglow you will have" sneered Walker. Folding his arms he gives her a dark look. He has seen those glow from other ghosts in the past but also when he was alive in his past life.

"Glow?" said Jack confuse. Wondering what Walker means he turns to his wife who looks shock. The reason why she is shock because she didn't believe it was possible for ghost to have those urges.

"Ghost can have coitus?" everyone turns to her seeing everyone blink at her not understanding what she says. The camera zoomed in on Maddie unaware it's on. Letting out a groan she mumbles something to herself. "It means having sex. Or intercourse I was being polite, professional and an adult" shouting at everyone.

"Oh" said everyone.

Walker's goons and Bullet chuckle.

Jack looks stunned.

"Really is it that noticeable?" said Ember blushing a bit. Looking up she shrugs her shoulders and thinks about last night. As she shivers in excitement. "I mean yeah we were up almost the whole night. I know for sure I kept him up and wide awake. But what he did to make feel in those two hours I... You know that's something I should say off camera and social media" stopping herself and shivering in excitement.

Remembering the camera is still on. Everyone blinks and looks at her wondering what she means. Jack and Maddie blinks and looks at the camera at the desk is on and following everyone in the room. Walker is shocked to see this happen. Turning to Ember with a glare seeing she played him and manipulated him into revealing Danny's innocence.

Ember quickly sent an ecto blast at Bullet getting him off Jack before she threw the lipstick laser at him. Jack caught it and uses the lipstick laser on Walkers goon releasing his wife. Maddie does a roll and reaches for the Fenton Foamer and shoots Bullet charging towards Jack. As she turns to Walker who is struggling against Ember.

Maddie blinks and is impress to see Ember holding her own against the taller ghost watching her pushing him back. Jack with the laser in his hand points at Walker and than looks at Ember. As he turns to his wife she remembers the camera being on and the camera is watching Ember and Walker fight.

"Shoot the taller ghost" said Maddie.

"Got it. GET DOWN!" shouted Jack. Aiming at Walker, Ember turns to Jack and nods. Punching Walker in the face she quickly jumps and knees him in the stomach making him kneel over. Once on the ground she crouches down and Jack fires.

"What?" Walker is blasted in the chest and is sent flying right into the portal back into the ghost zone. As Bullet and the other two police ghouls watch this they turn to Jack, Maddie and Ember ready for them.

"Are you three really going to fight us? But more importantly the two ghost hunters that your boss just tried to imprison in their own home no less?" taunt Ember. "I mean I already embarrassed Walker enough when I turned on the camera and got him to spill the beans" Bullet looks at Ember and taking one glance at Maddie who has the foamer ready and Jack with the laser but the camera focusing on him waiting for him to make a move.

"RUN!" shouted Bullet. Floating towards the portal, Jack shot the laser and hit him in the butt making it smoke. As the three go through the portal away from them.

Ember burst out laughing while Maddie did the same thing. Jack has a grin and starts to chuckle. "Haven't had this much fun in a long time" said Jack.

Maddie nods and walks over to the computer and gasps.

"Maddie what's wrong?" ask Jack. Rushing to her side making examining her but sees nothing wrong with her.

"The feed reached over one million views" said Maddie. Turning to Ember who winks at her she wonders why she did it. But if something happened to Jack she would have done the same thing to prove his innocence.

"I'm just happy I proved my man's innocence. Wouldn't any girlfriend or wife do it?" turning invisible and giggling loudly "Besides he isn't so innocent in bed" leaving the area once and for all.

"She did that purposely to get the ghost Walker to tell the truth. She did it to help Phantom, she did it for her boyfriend" said Maddie in awe.

"Well she is dating Phantom" said Jack. As Maddie turns off the camera her eyes widen to see the number of people viewing it. Jack couldn't believe to see those numbers.

"Yes I know she is dating Phantom but all this to get his name clear?" said Maddie. Looking at Jack she sees his smile and chuckles.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" ask Jack. Wondering what is wrong he checks the computer and sees the video. Replaying a few parts he stops "His obsession is to protect the town and us. I find this-. I mean this proves most of our theories wrong and right. But was he telling the truth, that Walker ghost?" ask Jack.

Maddie sat in the chair and looks at the comments. She is shock to see the support that Phantom is getting. But also she soon starts to blush reading some the comments left there by woman.

"Who knew ghosts can have sex" letting out a nervous chuckle. "Does it count as necrophilia?"

* * *

With Vlad.

Vlad is not having an easy day nor week. Ever since the defeat he suffered from Danny but also his girlfriend Ember McLain the new female halfa. He wonders where did it all go wrong. But than something happen over a few hours ago. A live stream from Fenton Works where Jack and Maddie were literally fishing for ghosts.

Thinking they won't catch nothing but instead they did and who did they get Walker. Now when Vlad saw what was happening he begin to wonder when Daniel would show. He never did, instead Ember McLain was there to save and help his parents.

But she did something more as well. She cleared Danny's name on what happened to him a few years ago when Walker and his ghoul police forces invaded Amity Park. When Walker admitted what he did about overshadowing the previous mayor but also Ember telling Jack and Maddie the extreme sentencing that Walker gives. But also had Walker say that Danny's obsession is to protect the town and it's people from other ghosts wanting to destroy or hurt them.

This is something that Vlad didn't want to have to deal with. But now his predecessor gave his comments and tells the news media on how he felt when he saw the streaming. That he indeed believes he was overshadowed and that Phantom was not just trying to save him but also the town from a crazy ghost warden invasion. He only wish he would have known that in the past to award him a key to the city to save him but also the city.

"That scheming teenager" shouted Vlad. Rubbing his head he got up and soon his sectary walks in "What is it?" ask Vlad in a tone. Wondering why she has a large stack of papers.

"Sir the press is outside and is demanding answers but also a few petitions are going around". Walking to the table she drops the stacks "These are only the first few dozens, there are more coming in".

Vlad rolls his eyes. Grabbing the papers from his sectary hand he looks through the petitions. Rolling his eyes seeing that there is a petition to have Danny cleared of all charges and property damages. The next petition is to have the GIW banned from Amity Park for hunting ghost hero Danny Phantom. Another petition to have Danny Phantom a legal citizen of Amity Park.

"These are just the first petitions that are in?" hiss Vlad. Looking up at the secretary seeing her nod he narrow his eyes wondering what else is going to come to him.

Vlad started to mutter underneath his breath. Looking at another petition seeing this one wants the Ecto bill removed from congress. Vlad rolls his eyes at the next petition. They want to give Danny phantom and his girlfriend Ember McLain asylum away from the evil crazed ghost warden.

"At times like this I now know why the mayor's office was built on top of an old graveyard. This job will put you in a early grave" shaking his head he sees the next petition to have all mayors buried underneath the mayor building.

"Sir the press is waiting for you" said the sectary. Tapping her foot on the ground waiting for him to go.

"Yes I will be right there" said Vlad angry. Getting up and walking to the doors he opens them with a slam. As he looks straight to see a large number of news media he sighs. Walking to the podium he clears his voice but before he spoke everyone from the media spoke first. "ONE AT A TIME!" shouted Vlad.

Seeing the whole room quiet he cleared his voice and points at one person from the local newspaper. Seeing everyone stare at him he sighs. Already starting at the wrong foot.

"The Fentons are good old friends, almost family to me. I trust their judgement, their expertise in the field and hope all is well. When I heard about the streaming I was about to call them but than the streaming ended" answer Vlad. Than everyone started to ask questions raising his hand up stopping them all. He points at a woman in the crowd.

"Mayor Master with the information about Danny Phantom obsession and Jack and Maddie Fenton already answered questions. They concluded that Phantom obsession is to protect Amity park. Even your predecessor agrees with the expert ghost hunters"

"They did" said Vlad in a shock tone. 'What the hell are they thinking' thought Vlad angry. He didn't want to hear this no he thought they would be against Phantom. But instead his girlfriend helped some how convince his parents. "I mean of course they are the experts and with this new information perhaps more theories will be solved". Regaining his composure he points to another reporter.

"Mayor Masters with the new develop of Ember McLain the rock princess of the ghost zone, a petition is going around asking to host her concert here in Amity Park".

"What?!" blinking at the reporter. Wondering what person came up with something like that. "I will decline to comment at that one. A normal concert is easy but a ghost concert is something we have little or no experience in."

The crowd seemed disappointed.

"Mayor Masters will you personally apologize and award Phantom a key to the city for all the accusation that were said to him in the past? Whom you yourself have ran a smear campaign against his good actions. In the past four months his popularity has increased to fifty five percent, but after today it's at almost ninety percent believes he's trying to protect the town. What do you say?"

It took all of Vlad's willpower not to rip the podium out of the ground and throw it at the reporter. As he took a deep breath with his eyes closed he later opened them to face the reporter with a twisted smile. He couldn't give a nice happy smile he just couldn't, it wasn't in him.

"I think I will let the citizens of Amity Park express their gratitude to him on their own. It seems he's been doing an excellent job that Ms McLain has boasted about his performance on the stream" said Vlad.

"Lucky girl" said a female reporter.

"What a man" said another woman.

Everyone started to chuckle but Vlad coughed into his hands seeing all the women giggling and started to talk like teenage girls.

"Mayor Masters a new petition just came in. They want Casper High to have a some ghost related classes, focusing on awareness and defense." Vlad blinks. Slapping his forehead he wonders who is the idiot coming up with that petition. "It's from Jack Fenton your college buddy" said the reporter.

Vlad already started to hate the idea even more now.

* * *

Casper High Lunch time

Everyone was talking about the streaming that happened hours ago. When Tucker noticed it in class his mouth drops and of course he showed it to Danny. Granted Mr Lancer wanted answers to why Tucker wasn't in his seat. But when Danny saw Walker and his goons in his basement while his parents were held hostage he got up. He wanted to leave but soon Ember appeared.

He breathed in relief. By than everyone started to watch the video on their phones. Seeing that Ember got Walker to admit what he did to the mayor before Vlad became mayor. But also manage to have Walker say about Danny's obsession is true.

It worked for Danny's favor. Seeing his parents shocked reactions on the stream but also seeing this proves some theories right and and others still in theory for the time being. What Danny wasn't expecting was Walker noticing Ember's glow. But also on how his mother was shock about ghosts having sex.

It also didn't help that Ember kind of revealed how long they went at it last night. Danny kept a straight face when Tucker, Valerie, and Sam blinked at him. Sam gave him a glare, Valerie had a shocked face hearing how long. Tucker had a grin.

But things didn't go as well for others. Paulina screamed in shock to hear what Danny Phantom was doing to Ember McLain for two hours. It was too much for her and she attacked Dash because of the shirt he was wearing. But once her rage was quelled she passed out and was taken to the nurse office.

Seeing that her Phantom is doing something with Ember McLain. Many of the students are shocked and Dash was taken to the nurse's office due to Paulina trying to claw Ember's picture.

So lunchroom right now. We have Tucker talking to Valerie while she is talking to Sam. Where is Danny they ask.

"Don't tell me he is on the roof again" mutter Sam. Getting up losing her appetite, Valerie turns to Tucker who inhale his burger and started to follow Sam. Valerie blinks and wonders if she should go. After a few seconds she gets up and takes her salad with her.

* * *

On the roof.

"I can't believe you did that" chuckle Danny. Laying on the roof with his head on her lap he opens his mouth getting fed grapes. Both of them are in human forms. When he saw the streaming he was about to leave. But when he saw Ember there he was relieved. After the streaming he took out his phone and started to call his parents.

Mr Lancer was about to say something but when Danny started to talk to his mom he stopped. Seeing he was concerned for his parents safety the English teacher decided he will let it slide.

"Well come on. You told me what happened back in the seventies and I thought you could use the positive publicity" said Ember. Watching Danny lean up he kissed her on the lips. "Yeah I could but now I probably have every single girl after me to give them a glow"

"Oh that?" lost for words she turns red and slightly goes in visible. Danny chuckles seeing she is still getting used to her powers in her human form. Placing his hand on her face he smiles at her. "I guess it was noticeable" letting out a giggle.

Danny rolls his eyes. "To a point where it shocked my parents no less. Besides the burns marks and the ice forming on the walls in your realm that I and you left. Last night was something" whisper Danny.

Ember smiles and kisses him on the lips gently. When she broke "I hope there's more to come babypop". As the two smile at each other the door is slammed open making both teens go invisible. Knowing they aren't suppose to be there they see Sam looking around. Than Tucker behind her and soon Valerie.

Danny turns visible and than so does Amber. "Something wrong?" ask Amber blinking at the three. Danny nods wondering what is wrong checking the time on his phone seeing they got twenty minutes for lunch left.

Sam was about to say something but Tucker beat her to it. "Just checking up on you dude. I know you talked to your parents and all".

Sam snorted giving Tucker a glare, Sam looks at Danny. No the reason why she came up to the room was because its the third time this week he came to have lunch with her. But also on what she said during the stream as well that she couldn't ask when everyone was around.

"Really, last night? It's been only a few days back and she couldn't keep her hands off of you?" said Sam. Glaring at Amber she looks at Danny wanting an answer. "Well at least you have some self control" rolling her eyes at him.

"Actually that was my fault. It would have been sooner but she wanted to make sure everything was fine from Flake Fang report" answer Danny. All three normal teens blink at Danny. "What?". Wondering if he said something he turns to Amber who rolls her eyes playfully.

"You didn't tell them who Flake Fang is. She is Frostbite's wife and she is more like a ghost doctor and geneticist. Even though Frostbite knows the work but his wife is more of an expert than he is" explained Amber.

Tucker and Sam blinks at Danny who nods. Seeing he forgot to mention to them.

When they got there, Danny explained to Frostbite what happen to Ember. When Frostbite heard this he was happy to hear Danny found love. After Danny introduced Ember to Frostbite. Danny asked if it was possible to check Ember to see if all was good. Ember on the other hand felt uncomfortable that Frostbite would examine her.

But instead he got his wife to do the examining. Which Danny didn't know that Frostbite had a wife he knew he was a leader and was very verse in science and anatomy of humans and ghost.

"So how did everything go?" ask Valerie taking a bite of her salad she looks at Amber. Knowing sometimes it can be scary but also now with technology being more advance now before back her time.

"Great she said I'm healthy and balanced. She said my fire core is growing at an alarming rate but perhaps because of being a halfa now" explain Amber. Sitting up she leans her head on Danny neck.

"Wait your fault" said Sam. Blinking at Danny who blushes a bit, Amber giggles and nods. Sam looks at Amber with a shock expression. "You waited to make sure everything was fine and the moment it was good. He just pounced on you" said Sam. Looking at Danny who rolls his eyes and stands up throwing the garbage in the thrash can.

"Yea for a hero he can be a very bad boy if he wants to be" giving him a seductive wink. Amber breaks out giggling seeing Danny face turn red.

"Very funny" mutter Danny folding his arms.

Sam eye started to twitch like Paulina's. Turning back around she starts to mumble something to herself and leaves the roof. Valerie blinks and looks at Tucker who sighs.

"I'll go talk to her" said Valerie. Following behind Sam and calling her name.

"Thanks Val" giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Tucker turns to Danny and Amber. "Guys I don't mind or care what you two do. Really it's your business but keep it on the down low. I mean Sam is already jealous much and she's been trying to make plans all week with us".

Amber felt a twinge of guilt letting out a sigh she nods. She doesn't mean to monopolize all of Danny's time. It just happens and sometimes she just flies around the area to pass time. When he gets out of school he hangs out with them and than goes on patrol where she would meet up with him.

Danny nods but also rolls his eyes. This isn't something new what Sam is doing. She already did this before he dated Amber with Alice and Claudia. She tries to make it about it herself in the issue.

"Hey I will see you later at my place ok" giving her a kiss he holds her in his arms and caress her face.

"Ok babypop" transforming she leaves the area and heads into town.

"You ok?" ask Tucker. Seeing Danny roll his eyes, Tucker sighs knowing what this is about. "I know. I shouldn't have said about the plans all week. But she's been on our case trying to get us to hang out everyday".

"I know Tucker she did it when I was dating Alice and Claudia" reminded Danny. As the two walk inside the school and past the stairs to their lockers. "You would think it would be different right" snorted Danny. With everything that happen on Saturday on what Sam did to Danny's' past relationship but also her jealousy.

Tucker sighs and nods. Already seeing Sam trying to play victim and make it difficult for Ember to be with Danny. He hears his p.d.a going off pulling out from his pocket he blinks at the email. Reading it he looks at Danny waiting for him.

"It's from the contractor he says by Friday everything will be done. The last things are the appliances and furniture and he says thanks you for hiring his wife as the interior decorator and will install everything for free" blink Tucker. Passing the device to Danny he reads the email and nods. Letting out a sigh he looks at Tucker.

Seeing that he got everything done within the two week period as he said he would. Danny now begins to think back at what he saw weeks ago. Wondering how he is going to do this.

"Question is how do I get Amber to move into the place?" ask Danny. Thinking to himself he looks at Tucker who looks shock. Nodding to his best friend seeing that he forget what this is for. "Let's face it Tucker. I want her around more. I know she wants to go to school as much it drags. She's a smart girl. But also who was the little girl between us?"

Tucker groans and nods reminding Danny to deal with one problem at a time. First he needs to figure this out first and to do that he needs equipment and help as well.

"Ok fine but lets wait a while please. Give me two weeks tops she needs a new identity, she needs everything. This is a lot to do so give me some time please before you say anything to her" said Tucker. Wondering how he is going to do this. Getting the house was hard enough but with Danny over shadowing and using his powers it worked.

"I will Tuck" said Danny.

Wondering how Tucker is going to do this. He begins to rub his eyes and starts to think of something. Letting out a sigh they hear the bell go off and then made their way to class.

* * *

Fenton works LATER

When Danny, Tucker and Sam arrived at Danny's home. The first thing Danny did was give his mother a tight hug and his father one too. Relieved that they are ok and not hurt, but he knew he was going to pay Walker a visit later.

"Danny we are fine. I mean I still want to know why she came to help" ask Maddie. As they sit in the living room, Jazz walks in and quickly gives both her parents hugs. "Jazzy pants we are fine. We are about to talk to Danny and his friends about what happened."

Jack nods "We would have gotten out of that situation somehow."

"I don't care. Just be happy she was there" said Jazz. Giving Danny a smile but than a glare making him nervous. She needs to thank Amber as well for helping her parents out. But also have a chat with her about keeping their relationship more private. It seems the universe is out to get Jazz grossed out from her brother activities.

"You should see the many positive comments that everyone left behind. I'll say this everyone believes Phantom obsession to protect the town and us from other ghost. If its true this changes allot of our theories" said Jack.

Nodding to his wife she lets out a sigh and nods. Seeing everything they thought about ghost is partially true but also learning about a few things as well. She soon started to write things down in her notes to ask if she ever sees Phantom or his girlfriend.

"Yes including ghosts can have intercourse, that was the biggest shocker of them all" said Maddie. The teens blush while Jazz coughs a bit and sends Danny a glare. Seeing how long it's been since Amber return. "I mean who knew. Here we thought they didn't feel those urges but yet they do".

Shock about this. Both Jack and Maddie revise their notes and change their theories. Seeing that Ember McLain helped them but they wonder why.

"Well she is dating Phantom. Do you think it's possible his obsession is affecting her to help others as well?" Danny said thinking out loud. Already knowing about this because of the bond they are slowly forming. He looks at his parents thinking about it. Seeing his mother side she scrunches her face and thinks about it.

"It's too early to say but possible. But again we don't know if anything is true. I mean we thought there wasn't any type of society or structure in the ghost zone. But to hear a prison warden having a prison while ghosts run around the ghost zone. I mean it's possible there is more we don't know about or yet to even know" said Maddie.

Tucker, Sam, Jazz and Danny share a glance with each other. If only they knew about what's really in the ghost zone. They would be shock to see the different realms but also the different lairs all around the ghost zone.

"We still can't prove if anything ghosts tell us is the truth or not. I mean this could possibly a whole fabrication to get us to lower our guard around Phantom. When that happens will he betray us or worse" said Jack. With learning what is at the ghost zone a prison he wonders if this prison can hold humans.

"Well who cares. I'm just happy she showed up" smile Danny. Hearing Tucker chuckle "Tuck what's so funny?" Danny turns to him reading the comments from the streaming. Walking towards Tucker he reads some of the comments and blush. "Kind of racy pictures and comments here" said Danny.

Shock to see allot of girls wanting Phantom to pay him a visit. But to see some of those pictures being a little more revealing. Maybe he should keep the messages away from Ember. He can handle one jealous girl, Sam which is fine. But to handle Ember when she is jealous he will have his work cut out for himself.

Sam snatches the p.d.a from Tucker hands making him whine. She soon starts to read the comments but also seeing the pictures and every time she scroll down she tighten her hand harder on the p.d.a. Soon she started to grind her teeth as she looks at Danny who sees her angry and jealous face. Tucker quickly snatches the p.d.a from her hand. Holding it carefully in his hand and slowly rubbing it tenderly.

"Tucker take Sam home and head home yourself" said Jazz. Narrowing her eyes on Sam she gives Tucker a quick glance who grabs Sam hand and pulls her off the couch. Jack and Maddie blinks wondering what was that about.

"Bye Danny. Later Mr and Mrs F" said Tucker. Shivering he almost pissed himself to see Jazz narrow his eyes on him. He thought he would be dead with no way of himself of coming back as a ghost.

"Right well I got home work to do" said Danny quickly. Running up the stairs he enters his room and slams the door.

Jack and Maddie blinks and watches Jazz smile. As she got up she walks towards the stair case as well. As both parents send each other a glance, Jack wonders what is going on.

"Maybe all this new information about ghosts isn't something easy for everyone to handle" said Maddie. Seeing that most of their theories are now proven but also new one arise.

"That must be it" answer Jack.

* * *

Danny's room

Having a duplicate doing the math homework Danny is reading his English book for class. Hearing a knock he looks at the door and sees Jazz walking in and closing it behind her. Seeing she let herself in, Danny gulps and sees Jazz folding her arms and glares at him.

"Two hours?" said Jazz. Glaring at Danny she pinches her nose "Do you know how many girls in class were shocked to hear this? They were watching the stream in class. When Ember dropped that bomb almost every single girl in class was shocked. Do you know how gross it was to hear? Some girls wondered what you can do to them in two hours. But also Ember only waited a few days to jump on you".

Before Danny said anything, Jazz notices a light coming from his closet. Wondering what he is hiding she walks towards his closet but stops seeing Amber coming out. Blinking she stares at Amber pointing at her wondering where she came from. Jazz walks to the closet and stops. Looking inside seeing the clothes on the clothes rack. Some shoe boxes and a few other articles of clothing.

She turns to Amber whose hand is on the door knob. Blinking at her she notices something strange about the door being purple. She clearly remembers Danny closet door being white. Reaching for the handle she notices something odd her hand went through it.

"Please tell you did not bring her lair here from the ghost zone. That you are not hiding you're girlfriend in your closet which is about six feet away from your bed. Keeping her in a home of ghost hunters" said Jazz. Wondering how far Danny thought about this she waits for him to answer.

Amber remained quiet and looks at Jazz. Not wanting to say anything she turns to Danny who sighs.

"Jazz it was my fault. I jumped on Amber after Flake Fang report saying she was clear. So don't assume she made the move first" stated Danny. Watching Jazz blinks and stares the two. "Also yes we spoke about it. The reason why I brought it here because everyone in the ghost zone was looking for her. Until some things quiet down she will go back" explained Danny.

"Ok" said Jazz. Looking at Amber she sighs feeling bad. "This is something I need to get used to. Sorry Amber. It's just I always looked out for my little brother and seeing him like this, slowly growing up".

Amber smiles and sits on the corner of the bed with Danny. "It's alright Jazz. Trust me. My brother was the same way with me when I was younger".

Jazz nods before leaving the room she turns red and drops something on Danny dresser. "Campus was passing these out".

Both teens blush and cough at the condom left by Jazz.

* * *

FRIDAY Casper High

The long week has been sort of easy. Sam jealousy was on and off during the week. Danny had to balance his life with Tucker and Sam. Patrolling during the nights all six are all around Amity park. Breaking into three teams which would have consist Ember, Jazz and Danny. The other team was Sam, Tucker, and Valerie which Sam fought the team first.

But that didn't last too long.

Jazz sighed and decided to have it a try with Valerie, Ember, and herself. She wanted Tucker and Sam to help Valerie get use to the Fenton modify gear seeing that Danny and Tucker got her suit back up. But Sam voiced her opinion out, not wanting to babysit. Now for the reason why to have Danny, Ember and herself was because Danny has been a halfa longer.

When Jazz learned that Danny would transform back to normal during some fights. Jazz was making sure that wouldn't happen to Ember. Seeing she goes invisible when she is human or sometimes intangible. Having Danny there would be beneficial for her and the team. But not everyone looks out what's best for the team.

Danny sighs and gives Jazz a nod to change the teams.

Team Ember the three females were working great together but for Team Phantom something was wrong. Danny was covered in goo and Tucker looked like he was dropped in the middle of the forest. Sam held the thermos and looked slightly nervous. Seeing she was the only one not covered in something.

Both males on the team was glaring at her. Danny turned intangible and helped Tucker as well to get the leaves and branches off of him. The goo on Danny phase off of him. It got much worse over the night. Sam decided to stay out with Danny as much she can. Tucker, Valerie and Jazz called it a night and ask Danny for a quick entrance home. Happy to help them he creating portals for each of there rooms or homes.

As the night went on and seeing it hit eleven and seeing nothing else is happening. Danny decided to end patrol a little earlier than usual. It wouldn't be a problem but in the middle of the night it seemed someone was around. Some things don't go as plan. A reporter saw Ember and Danny flying together took a picture of the two and tried to leave the area. Problem was that Sam tripped the person making him drop his camera breaking it. But that was not the only thing breaking. The reporter crash on the ground and broke his leg on the fall.

Danny had to take the reporter to the hospital flying him there. The reporter never saw Sam trip him thinking he got tripped by a ghost that Ember quickly took care of. But he was upset that his camera got destroyed. Danny promised a picture which he took on his camera phone which the reporter was happy to do.

When Danny got home it was already half past twelve seeing the messages on his phone from Sam. Groaning a bit he hears something at his window seeing Sam is waiting outside for him. Danny rolls his eyes and created a portal underneath her feet sending her to her room. Rolling his eyes he sees his duplicate in his bed. Floating to the closet he opened it and gently knocked on Ember's door.

Hoping she isn't mad. Danny sees her opening the door and smiles weakly at him. Danny smiled weakly back at him and gave her a tight hug whispering an apology to her. As the two head to bed talking and whispering to each other. Soon morning came and when Jazz saw Danny she moves the newspaper forward about the guy he took to the hospital. Seeing he got hurt because a ghost tripped him he was happy that Danny Phantom and Ember McLain saved him.

Danny sighed and told Jazz what really happened. When Jazz heard this she shook her head and heads out to class wishing her brother luck. Knowing she he must have a conversation with her. As Danny rides towards the school he stops at the light and notices something. Hearing another motorcycle coming from behind, Danny rolls his eyes and revs the bike once the light turns green making him doing a wheelie he speeds off.

Not aware who else was around him when he did that wheelie. Danny revs the engine louder making him go faster. Once arriving at Casper High he parked near Tucker's jeep. When Danny removed his helmet both Tucker and Valerie flinched to see Danny's grumpy face.

"Who's that?" ask Valerie. Seeing someone on a motorcycle going very slow into a parking spot. Danny shrugs his shoulders not caring right away. Than red coupe parks near the motorcycle. Danny knows that coupe he saw it next to him at the light. Than a four door sedan pulls next to it. Danny blinks and shrug his shoulders.

As the three watches the red coupe car opens they see Kwan from the driver side and another football player Dale from the passenger side coming out. On the motorcycle Dash pulls his helmet off. The four door sedan, Star and Paulina come out.

"Wow talk about trying to upstage everyone now" chuckle Tucker. Turning to Danny who shrugs his shoulders "So what happened? I read the paper what ghost?" ask Tucker. Valerie nods wondering the same thing but how did the person get really hurt like that.

"The ghost name was Sam" answer Danny. Seeing them confuse he tells them about him and Ember and him flying thinking calling it a night. But a reporter took a picture of the two and started to leave the area. As Tucker and Valerie nods Danny sighs tells them Sam tripped the reporter making him drop his camera destroying it but also breaking his leg on the fall. Thinking it was a ghost not another person that was there.

"I had to fly him to the hospital. Ember had to go home yesterday and I didn't get home half past twelve and Sam was outside my place throwing pebbles at my window and sending me messages. I sent her home through a portal" snarled Danny. His eyes turned green and he started to glow blue a bit. Taking a deep breath trying to control his temper.

Tucker wince. Valerie blinks to hear this. As Danny got off his bike he notices, Dash with a stupid grin on his face. Seeing him walk towards them but not alone. Danny notices Dale the other jock with them along with Star and Paulina.

"HEY Fenturd why did you drive in a hurry? Scared or something?" chuckle Dash. Laughing while elbowing Kwan and Dale they aren't laughing instead Dash turns to Danny who sent him a glare. But this glare was dark and murder behind it. Wondering what is bothering Danny, he always made fun of his name and isn't bothered by it.

Tucker and Valerie sigh seeing how long of a Friday this is going to be.

"I left because I couldn't stand the sight of your riding. You kept riding into both lanes and making all that traffic. Everyone had to slow down and wait for you to play catch up. I refuse to stay behind captain slow so instead. I popped a wheelie and left which I know Dale got a shot of" said Danny. Which was true seeing he saw Dash slowly riding on the street.

"Dam right I already uploaded it on social media. Man Fenton you ride like a ghost rider. No fear while riding like that" said Dale. Showing everyone the wheelie that Danny did seeing he was off the ground for a solid ten maybe fifteen seconds until the front wheel drops.

"Wow, Danny" said Star. Blinking watching the video she turns to Danny who rolls his eyes. As he slams his shoulders into Dash making him fall onto the ground. Star blinks and looks at Valerie and Tucker. "What's wrong with him?"

Dash is shocked that Danny did that to him of all people. Seeing allot of students turning to there location where Danny shouted and watched him. As Dash got up angry he glares at Danny back side before he screamed his name. Kwan and Dale stops Dash from doing something he might regret.

"Dude don't. I seriously don't think you can win against Fenton if he's this angry" said Kwan. He was shaken a bit to see how angry Danny was but also to knock Dash down like that. He knows when not to draw the line on somethings.

"Yea he seems pissed." ask Paulina. Looking at Tucker she notices Valerie snort at her. Before Paulina spoke she notices Tucker mouth drops open.

Before Tucker spoke he notices a new car pulling into the parking lot. Blinking at it seeing it's a hybrid, Tucker takes a gulp and sends Danny a message that Sam arrived and drove to school. Everyone turns to Sam getting out of a new hybrid s,u,v. Seeing everyone blink at her but also driving a new car than most of them all.

"What?" ask Sam. Wondering why everyone is staring at her she shrugs her shoulders. Locking the car she looks a Tucker "Ready for class and where's Danny?"

"Already inside" said Tucker groaning wondering how bad this Friday is going to be.

And Cut


	24. Saving Danielle pt1

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

Hello everyone. Finally it has happen Danielle makes her appearance. But onto something else.

who will befriend her.

i got Gaz from invader zim. Truman from the X's. Brad and Xj9 aka Jenny who will be human from my life as a teenage robot. They all be be younger hint hint.

If anyone has any other idea leave a review for Danielle friend and a review of the choices that were listed.

ENJOY.

Mr. Rolyac thanks for the shout out from your update.

October Casper high Lunch time

Danny is outside at the bleachers relaxing. The weekend wasn't a complete bust. Happy he was able to go out with Ember Saturday night and that Val, Tucker, Sam and Jazz covered patrol.

Danny, Ember, Jazz and Sam covered for Friday night so Tucker and Valerie went on their date. Happy that Tucker came up with a rotation plan whenever either of the two wants to go out. Ember agreed it was fair for everyone to go out. Knowing that Valerie wants to spend time with Tucker and Tucker wanting to do the same thing with Val.

It worked out well and seeing that Jazz and Tucker can keep Sam in line a bit. Danny was happy to have a normal date with Amber. To go to the movies to partially watch it but mostly make out.

Danny sighs in relax. Watching everyone talk and chatting he notices, Star walking towards him.

"Hey Danny, you got a second?" ask Star. Danny raises an eye and nods wondering what she wants. Star sits down and looks at Danny pulling out her cell phone she plays a recording. Seeing that Star is in a bathroom stall, Danny looks at Star who blushes a bit. "Don't ask Fenton" she said, narrowing her eyes.

Danny shrugs and watches the video.

"Ugh the nerve of Danny to ditch lunch to talk to his girlfriend again. Doesn't he see or talk to her every day" shouted Sam. Danny hears something being thrown or move. Watching the video, he sees Sam kicking the thrash can with her boots.

Hearing a phone go off. Danny tries to watch it but seeing star was behind a bathroom stall door he could only listen. Danny hears Sam talking to Tucker who she asks if she found him.

"Well if he isn't on the roof than where?" demanded Sam. "Tucker I'm not jealous. I'm just making sure Amber doesn't hurt or back stab Danny". Danny takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down, listening to Sam and Tucker talk as she leaves the bathroom and the recording ends.

Star looks at Danny and she looks around seeing no one. As she turns to Danny wondering what is going on. She watches Danny sighs and pulls his cell phone out.

"Video chatting theirs a few good programs on the computer" answer Danny. "Look we live in different states and lately she's been busy. She hasn't told me why and I know everyone is thinking of something. But I don't she not type of girl". Letting out an internal sigh seeing Star nods believing him. Danny on the other hand glares at the location where the cafeteria is.

"Sam really needs to understand not everything is her business" mutter Danny darkly. Glaring harder at the location he takes a deep breath trying to control his anger.

"I know it's not my business too, but I trust Valerie and we are still best friends. I don't like pry into other people's relationship but seeing she's been the happiest ever since she became unpopular and dating Tucker puts a huge smile on her face. I thought I give you heads up". Star gave out her explanation and seeing Danny nods she hopes Sam jealousy won't ruin her relationship with Tucker and Valerie.

"I will Star and thanks. Also, nice cheeky lace good choice of color" grin Danny. Getting up he makes his way towards the cafeteria leaving a red face Star there while he chuckles walking away.

"How does he know the difference?" whisper Star.

After school Nasty burger.

Danny is eating his fries and is listening to Valerie and Tucker conversation. Nodding and agreeing with them he notices Sam watching him waiting for him to say something.

"What you think Danny?".

Danny snaps to Valerie "Sorry, Valerie can you repeat the question" apologizing for not paying attention. Danny is thinking but also wondering where all this anger is coming from. He didn't have it before but when he started to date Amber and his ghost side acting up. Can it be the bond? Can it be what the Supreme Observant said.

"I said do you think it's wise for us all to go out patrolling every night in groups. I mean yea we cover more ground but doesn't that also exhaust us. I mean this will take its toll on us" ask Valerie. Trying to explain to them what she thinks about the patrolling at night. She hears Sam snort turning to her wondering what was that about?

"Well not for us we been doing this for two years until you came. But if you need to take breaks every now and then go ahead. Danny and I got this covered" said Sam. Sipping on her drink she notices everyone giving her a glare. "What?" wondering why everyone is glaring at her.

"Sam" when Danny called her name it was hard and steel. "Do you know how many times I wanted a break and didn't have that luxury. I had to sacrifice my grades, sleep, my dream and playing the guitar. Don't you ever say something like that to any of us. You and Tucker have been there, but I've been out there longer almost till two in the morning".

"Sometimes I had to get up in the middle of the night with only one hour or barely a sleep to get that ghost. I had to make sure I didn't wake up my parents or anyone. You have no right to say that to any of us. We all deserve to have some sleep but also being with the ones we love" stated Danny breathing fast he took a deep breath, but it wasn't helping.

Tucker nods turning to Sam with a glare. He's been there since the start and for Sam to not mention him that he will be there to help his best friend out. It made Tucker angry that Sam would leave him out.

Danny eyes turn green glaring at Sam. He started to shake a bit in rage. Getting up from his seat he stops tightening his fist. Trying to take deep breaths trying to regain his composure. Tucker and Valerie notices something is wrong. Sam looks confuse wondering why Danny is angry.

"Come on Danny. You knew when you got your powers you were the only one who could really stop the ghosts. Yea so you had to make a few sacrifices to do it but what do you expect some of us can't do what you do or did. You just need to understand and try harder that other stuff in your life is more important. That catching and stopping ghosts is a top priority other stuff isn't" explain Sam. Trying to make Danny understand what he is doing is right not for the town but also himself.

"So, you think I haven't sacrificed enough" ask Danny. Watching Sam stops drinking he eyes her carefully. Wondering what top priority for him is seeing she thinks it's not.

"I didn't say that" said Sam. Glaring at Danny "Why are you twisting my words around" getting angry at Danny. She watches him take a step back and walks away from her. "Wait where are you going" shouted Sam. Watching him walk towards the door "We aren't done HERE".

Tucker and Valerie got up and Tucker looks at Sam. "He's walking away. Something you always tell him to do. For once I'm happy he did that because I hate to see what he would say to you" said Tucker with a glare. Angry that Sam said that but also forgetting what Danny went through he and Sam has always been there for Danny and later Jazz.

"Sam you're the one doing this not us. Not Danny, not Amber, only you" said Valerie. Once the three leaves nasty burger Sam stood there with a sigh seeing she messed up things again.

Next morning with Ember

Sitting on a random roof soaking up some sun but also writing something down in her phone. With the events that happen in the nasty burger she found Danny quickly sensing his anger. After she got on his bike going invisible and intangible, they went for a long drive outside Amity park. Amber listened to Danny and sighs.

Seeing what Sam got him so riled up but also caused a problem with Tucker as well. They headed back home before Danny missed his curfew. But when he got home his parents got a message from Tucker. It seemed their talk a few weeks ago about Sam is slowly hitting the Fenton household. Seeing that Sam is causing a problem with Danny. They decided to wait until Danny spoke to Sam more levelheaded.

'Baby who cares what those girls want. I know what you want to do to me' writing it down in her notes she plays with the line inside her head for a few seconds. She looks up to the sky and notices something being shot at. "What the hell?" said Ember. Blinking she sees a helicopter belong to the GIW.

"Well baby pop said they would show up sooner or later" said Ember. Putting away her phone she looks towards the location and flies there.

* * *

Sidestep GIW

"Give up you ecto-plasmic scum" said agent O. Shooting at the ghost trying to hit it. "Can't you keep still" shouting at the pilot. The pilot is having a hard time keeping up with the ghost child flying.

"HEY! WATCH IT" shouted Dani. Ducking missing the ecto beam almost hitting her. She flips in the air dodging the other GIW helicopter. "What the hell did I do to you guys" shouted Dani. When she saw the video of Ember McLain saying she had a boyfriend she was curious who it would be. I mean what ghost would date the rock ghost princess. When she saw Danny appear behind her kissing her that answer her question.

It was safe to say the clone was lost and wonders how it happened. She remembers Ember from previous videos, and she didn't look like that. Deciding to fly back to Amity some time later to check up on her cousin as she says. After a few more days something else happen but coming from Fenton works. When she saw the video but this time a streaming of Fenton works. She was shock to watch Ember not just stop Walker.

But also, to save his parents and cleared Danny name on something he didn't do. She began to wonder what was going on with Danny. Did he decided to take it easy as she began to wonder she soon started to have problems of her own. Seeing she slowly started to destabilize she decided now was the best time to find Danny and ask for help but also what is going on.

"Like you don't know" said agent O. Turning to his partner agent K they began to shoot at Dani. As things couldn't get any worse a news helicopter appeared catching the fighting

"Lance Thunder in the air showing you a live fight of the GIW vs to what appears to be no it's not our local town her Phantom. But another ghost a female ghost dressed like him wearing his color scheme". As the camera man zooms in on the fighting everyone who is at home watches the fight happening.

Dani soon starts to struggle feeling tired and weak she is blasted in the back and pushed back by a rocket exploding. "AHH" with the force of the explosion hitting her. She soon starts to fall seeing the ground coming closer she closes her eyes and waits for the impact. But it didn't happen feeling someone catching her. Opening her eyes, she sees blue fire hair moving. 'It so warm and tender' blinking wondering what is going on.

She recognizes Ember. Seeing she caught her on her back bit also saved her life she soon started to feel very tired.

Ember quickly caught her and turns to the GIW helicopters flying near her. Watching one of the Agents with a microphone speaker he turns it on and soon begins to talk.

"Ember McLain surrender the ghost child scum and yourself or we will fire at you" said Agent L. Giving everyone a signal to move closer he looks at Ember.

"Please don't let them get me. Please I don't want go away and be forgotten I just want to find daddy" Dani buried her face into Ember hair. Scared what can happen she begins to tremble and then she passed out.

Ember felt her heart break listening to Dani. Closing her eyes trying to push back the tears. She felt like that at one point in her life and to see her feeling the same way she let out a tear. But to hear it coming from a child so young made it worse. She felt angry that it's coming from her that it might as well come from Danny.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU SHOT AT A CHILD" scream Ember a few tears continue to fall from her face. Her eyes turn red glaring at the helicopter one of them shot a grappling hook. Ember catches it with her hand as the helicopter try to pull her in it stopped and started to make noise. Ember tightening it harder gave a strong tug snapping the metal rope. The helicopter started to spin out of control.

"WHAT'S EVEN WORSE YOU SHOT AT PHANTOMS DAUGHTER!" rage Ember. Creating a large ecto barrier every agent quickly shot at her. Ember threw her guitar at one helicopter damaging one engine. Snapping her fingers her guitar came back to her hand. Feeling Danielle stir she notices some green liquid around her.

'I have to call Danny this isn't normal' thinking to herself. She disappears in a swirl of blue fire.

"Ladies and gentlemen yes you have heard it. The GIW has shot at a ghost child but not any ghost child. The child belongs to our own ghost hero Danny Phantom. Straight from Ember McLain herself catching and saving our town hero ghost daughter. This is Lance Thunder signing off and praying Phantom daughter is ok".

* * *

Fenton works

Ember quickly teleports into Danny's room. Placing Danielle on his bed she reaches for her phone and sends Danny a message. Seeing she stopped melting she turn invisible and looks around the house seeing no one is home.

Sidestep with Danny

Listening to Lancer talking about Shakespeare Tempest. Danny felt a wave of sadness wondering where it came from soon, he felt rage and anger. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath trying to find where it came from. Feeling Ember in pain and sad he wonders what is going on.

"Mr. Fenton am I boring you?" Mr. Lancer looks at Danny raising an eye. Seeing him with his eyes close but also not paying attention to the book he is discussing in class.

"Honor, riches, marriage-blessing,  
Long continuance, and increasing,  
Hourly joys be still upon you!  
Juno sings her blessings upon you. "

Everyone looks at Danny wondering where that came from. Danny looks at Mr. Lancer seeing his shock reaction and Mr. Lancer has nothing. For the first time he has nothing to say. Thinking he wasn't paying attention, but he said the next verse eyes close and all. Everyone stares at Danny most of the girls are blinking at him. When he said the poem it his voice was smoothing and calm.

"Juno, who has been lingering above, then descends to shower blessings on the couple along with Ceres. That's what you were asking. I was trying to picture it in my head Mr. Lancer" answer Danny. Everyone looks at Danny than to Lancer who the English teacher is shock.

"That is correct Mr. Fenton" the bell rang, Danny grabs his stuff and felt another wave of anger hit him. 'Ember what is wrong?' thought Danny. Walking out of class he rushes to his locker. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he sees a message from Ember. Before he can read it, Sam took the phone from his hands.

"What Sam! What are you doing?" blinking wondering what she is doing. Danny watches her turn off his phone and throws in a Fenton thermos and right into in her bag so he can't get it. "I need that it can me an emergency" letting out a sigh wondering why she is doing this.

"Danny you been obsessing everyday with Amber. Seriously you are in school give it a break" said Sam rolling her eyes. "She texts you almost every day of the hour it's probably nothing ok" She looks at Tucker for support but seeing him shake his head not going to get any support from him.

"Isn't that calling the kettle black Sam" Danny stares at Sam while Tucker looks confuse. Danny sighs "Yea like yesterday when you were in the girls bathroom cursing at Tucker that I wasn't on the roof that I ditch you guys to talk or hang with Amber!"

Sam is shock turning to Tucker thinking he said something but when she sees how shock himself is. Sam looks confuse and seeing that Tucker is shock she turns to Danny who has his arms folded glaring at her.

"Someone recorded your rant and showed me what you said. And you say I'm obsess maybe it just love I have for her" whisper Danny. The bell went off making Danny groan grabbing his bag he ends to math knowing he has a test.

"Nice one Sam" said Tucker rolling his eyes and leaving.

"Great now I look like the crazy one" mutter Sam.

Once in math class Danny sighs and wonders what the hell is going on. Taking his seat, he wished he read the message from Ember before Sam took his phone. Seeing the test came up to him he notices Maria watching a news feed. Grabbing the test, Danny sighs and starts it.

Once class was over, Danny handed the math test in. When he finished the test, he notices allot of people looking at the phones. "Something wrong Danny?" ask the math teacher.

"Just wondering everything if everything is fine" reply Danny. Walking towards the door he stops to hear the math teacher talk.

"I know. I hope Phantom daughter is fine. Luckily his girlfriend saved her" the math teacher fixes his glass. Seeing Danny stop and turns around to him with a confuse face last time he checked he didn't know about having a daughter. "Isn't that you are worried. It's all over the news" showing him his cell phone.

Danny sees the GIW shooting at Danielle and then an explosion. Feeling a gasp, he watches her fall and Ember caught her.

"How long ago?" ask Danny. His hands started to tremble from rage that the GIW shot at Danielle but also, he felt scared that something bad happen.

"Fight ended about ten maybe fifteen minutes before class started". Watching Danny leave he runs out of the class. "Wonder what that was about?".

Running towards the doors he arrives at the parking lot. Seeing no one he created a duplicate to leave right after lunch time. Nodding to the duplicate he jumps on his bike turning it on he quickly revs the engine and leaves. Turning a corner, he goes ghost transforming. He goes invisible and intangible.

* * *

With Ember

Walking back and forth she sighs wondering why Danny isn't picking up his phone. Hearing a bike coming from the house she notices him turning visible and parking the bike in his garage. Watching him flying out of the garage straight to his room he lands down and sees Danielle. Rushing to her checking on her seeing she still in her ghost form. He notices some goo coming off her.

"Where have you been. I been trying to reach you" shouted Ember. Wondering what he has been doing "Didn't you get my messages?".

"Didn't know what was happening until after math class. Sam took my phone before I read your message. Didn't know what was happening until the math teacher told me. But I felt you sadness anger and rage. I should have just left and gotten here" picking her up he nods to Ember as they turn intangible, they descend to the lab.

Danny places Danielle on the lab table. Floating towards the draws he begins to look for something.

Danielle hearing the noise blinks. Looking around she sees Ember looking at her. Slowly turning to get up she groans in pain.

"Easy there, baby dip, you took a nasty explosion head on. You're going to be dazed" helping her up she blinks at Ember. She remembered Ember having blue skin before and different make up and clothes.

"DANIELLE" shouted Danny. Flying to her he gives her a big tight hug. "Thank god you are fine". Happy she finally awake Danny looks at Ember and smiles at her. "Hang on I might have something to help you".

"Thanks Danny you always know what I need" smiling weakly. She watches Danny going back to look for something slowly turning to Ember. Danielle blinks at her "Thanks for saving me out there" whispering low. She feels embarrassed that she was saved by Danny's girlfriend.

Ember rolls her eyes and smiles "Anytime baby dip you be surprise how many times I saved your father from a fight" giggling. She watches Danielle smile at Ember.

"Found it the Ecto-Dejecto. A serum dad devised to weaken a ghost's power, but instead, it did the reverse, making them stronger" said Danny. Holding the serum in his hand all three ghost sense goes off.

"Wait you have a ghost sense?" Danielle blinks wondering how is that possible. Before Danny spoke, he is blasted to the wall.

"DANNY" Ember/Danielle shouted.

Skulker appears in the lab holding his laser pointing at Danny "Hello whelps, Plasmius sent me to collect that mistake you been keeping from him". Looking at Danielle seeing her floating up. She is about to fight but stops.

Ember got in front of her and sends an ecto blast at Skulker sending him crashing to the wall. "Beat it thrash can and tell the rotten blue cheese he's crazy thinking we are going to hand her over to him he's never going to lay a finger on her".

Danielle blinks. Looking at Ember she watches her fly towards Skulker with her guitar in her hands. As she swings the guitar, she knocks Skulker head right clean off making her gasp. Seeing a small green dot inside the head moving she sees Danny up and his eyes are red. He picks up the green dot ghost head glaring at Skulker.

"Danny/babypop" both females call Danny.

"Skulker you have no clue how angry I am right now". Holding what is left of the Ecto-Dejecto destroyed in his hands. Skulker blast destroyed all the serum and not sure on what to do next to help Danielle.

Danielle is shock and frozen to see Danny like this she started to get scared a bit. She got behind Ember, but Ember reassure her. Watching her walk towards Danny smiling at him. She slowly called his name softly.

"My Danny. Put him down I know you are angry, but you need to be calm" Ember stood in front of Danny. When she places her hand on his shoulders her eyes turn red and Danielle watches this curious how this is happening. "Your daughter needs you. You need to take a deep breath she is you and I know you will do everything you can to help her".

Danny took a deep breath and his eyes turn back to green. Nodding his head, he throws Skulker to the ground near his suit who he manages to get the head back on to fly out of the lab. Danielle watches him fly away turning back to Ember she sees her eyes turning back to green as well.

"What is that? How did you do that? Is that some new ghost power" ask Danielle floating off the ground she flies around the two. "Why does she call you "my Danny" is that a pet name. I mean she placed her hand on your shoulder and her eyes went red and then when you got calm, they went back to green and then hers?".

Wondering what is going on but seeing those streams were real and that Danny is in a relationship with Ember no less. He wonders how it all happened how did a former enemy of his become his girlfriend.

Danny sighs and nods to Ember who rolls her eyes with a giggle. "It's complicated baby dip we will tell you in the meantime what are we going to do now with the serum is destroyed"

"Frostbite. He might be able to help" said Danny. Looking at Ember coming up with a plan "I can open a portal that is close by you think you can teleport us closer? Vlad isn't going to give up that easily" said Danny. Knowing that if he sent Skulker to get Danielle he isn't going to give up that easily not after everything that has happen.

Ember nods before she spoke, she notices Danielle swaying back and forth. Wondering what is wrong when Danielle passes out. Luckily for Danny he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Let's go" said Danny. Placing Danielle on his back they enter the ghost zone and soon Danny opens a portal close to far frozen. As the three enter the portal, Ember grabs onto Danny's hand and teleports closer.

* * *

With Skulker.

Arriving at Plasmius secret lab he looks at Fright knight talking to Plasmius. "Bad news the whelp has the mistake. But I destroyed whatever serum that would save her. I left but before I left something strange happen to the ghost boy. I never seen him like this. His red eyes it looked to me he wanted to end my afterlife" said Skulker.

Never has he ever seen anyone a prey does that to him. For the first time in his afterlife Skulker was concern for his wellbeing.

Plasmius turns to Skulker raising an eye wondering what he is talking about. He motions him to continue. Skulker nods and tells him what he saw to Plasmius. Fright knight hearing this is shock beyond comprehensible. Remembering a time when he always saw this.

"Are you certain!" said the ghostly knight. "Her eyes turn red like his" demanding to know the answer. He watches Skulker nod "It's not possible the last two ghost to have a bond like this was my king before he lost his queen. To tell me the halfa's are having this".

"Bond?" question Plasmius. Wondering what the ghostly knight knows. He has never heard of anything like this coming from ghost. Of all his research and studies, he never found anything of what Daniel or Ember did. Or whatever Fright knight means.

"Yes, a bond. It's rare for some ghost to ignore their obsession but it has happen before to protect their family or significant other. Theirs been few cases of it but rare ones but its known, but it's even more rare that two ghosts form a bond. To feel each other emotions their thoughts their very essence almost their very will" explained Fright knight.

Vlad stood there shocked to hear this. Wondering how this is possible he never heard anything like this but the last time a ghost had this was Pariah dark before he lost his queen. Walking to the monitor thinking about it he still want's Danielle ecto plasma to study it. Wondering how she survive this long?

"What now Plasmius?" ask Skulker. Watching Plasmius hit a key a screen shows up to a location. "The far frozen?" question Skulker. Seeing Plasmius nod he turns to Fright knight confuse. "Why would the whelp go there?".

Plasmius chuckle "Because Daniel will go to Frostbite in hoping to save Danielle. He might be the only one in the ghost zone with the knowledge and technology to help him in his time of need".

"So, we attack and retrieve the mistake" said Skulker. Seeing Plasmius shake his head confuse wondering if he is going to give up on the mistake, "Than what?" ask Skulker.

Plasmius stood in front of his portal. Turning to Skulker and Fright knight, Plasmius thinks back to when he lost the eidolon core but also when Danny and Ember beat him. Him of all people. "It's time for Daniel to learn he cannot save everyone" snarling to them both. He wants them to get the picture.

* * *

Far Frozen

Once arriving at the far frozen, Danny sees a large group of Yeti's. Quickly landing seeing Frostbite coming to him. They been flying at top speed trying to reach the far frozen as quickly as possible.

"Frostbite" breathing hard trying to catch his breath. "I need your help please" taking another deep breath and trying to explain to him what is going on.

"She is destabilizing, Danielle my clone more like a daughter, Vlad tried to send someone to end her he destroyed a serum to save her. I almost - no wanted - to ended Skulker existence-" panting hard trying to explain his situation.

Frostbite took notice of the urgency of his voice turning to Ember nodding and breathing hard herself. The leader of the far frozen quickly got serious seeing that Danny is acting a little rash. But if his own clone who he looks to a daughter was being threaten even the leader of the far frozen would act that way.

"Breath Danny. Breath we will do everything we can." Kneeling next to the Danny he turns to guards. "Get her to the medical wing immediately contact Flake Fang. Take the great one and Ember to another room to rest. I want guards all around the wing and outside. Keep an eye out for Plasmius, Skulker and Fright knight" Once the leader of the ghost yeti' gave out his command everyone moved.

Danny drops on his knees trying to catch his breath "Thank you". Breathing hard he looks at Ember who looks worry as well. She may not know her too well, but Ember knows Danny cares a great deal with her. But also, she knows how much Danny means to Danielle as well.

* * *

Medical wing

Flake Fang like all other Yeti's she looks like them but more feminine but her colors constancy of a green. Due to her being more a in the lab for medicine. When a message told her, who came by. She dropped everything to check on the great one's daughter. After taking some sample's and running some tests. She notices her husband coming in the wing.

"Any news my dear?" ask Frostbite. Hoping to have some good news he has guards and warriors out of the medical wing protecting it.

"This is a strange case. She has the great one DNA almost all, but she is missing something. I don't know. After examining his DNA and hers comparing it. I see a missing chromosome of some sort but also a few chromosomes different from his. I need to ask the great one a few questions" said Flake Fang.

"shall we?" as the two ghost-yeti's make their way to Danielle's room.

Once at Danielle room. They see her sleeping and breathing slowly still in her ghost form. They see Danny pacing back and forth and Ember on her phone sending Kitty a message on what is going on. Asking her best friend to meet up with Tucker to make sure Danny doesn't get in trouble for leaving early. She hopes everything will be fine.

"I should have just left after I felt your anger and sadness. I should have. I should have taken my phone back from Sam and read the messages and now. It might be too late for her" whisper Danny. Giving a sad look at Danielle seeing her on the bed sleeping and breathing slowly. He shakes his head angry that he let this happen.

Ember got up and gave Danny a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey if she is anything like you, she won't give up with a fight. So, stop worrying and let Flake Fang do her thing. She will figure this out" smile Ember.

Danny nods hearing someone clearing their throat they turn to see Frostbite and his wife. "Morning Great one and Ember. I have a question to ask". Danny nods and looks at Flake Fang. "Comparing you're DNA and hers I noticed a few chromosomes were different but also one was missing. How it got change I will never know it could have been expose to more ecto plasma which could be the reason she is a female. Or maybe the DNA he acquired was damage or also combine with someone of your family. Many possibilities.".

"You mean the X and Y chromosome for humans to answer your first of many questions" answer Danny. Thinking of his biology class but also the class he took back in the seventies. Seeing Flake fang nod "Ok so we know that it's been stated that humans can have XX or XY".

"Yes. But another question is there is something missing in her DNA structure. Like yours and Embers you have a few more chromosomes due to being halfa's" answer Flake Fang. Explaining to Danny she hopes he has an idea or even a clue.

"My mid morph DNA" answer Danny. Everyone looks at him and when he looks at Danielle, he thinks back at what happen at Vlad's lab long ago. That he was using her to get his mid morph DNA while the other clones couldn't get it.

"Mid Morph can that be it?" said Flake Fang. Thinking about "How did you come up with this hypothesis?".

"When she created there were other clones but in worse condition than her. She by far looked more normal than the others besides being a female. When I was captured Vlad used the other clones to overshadow me to force me to transform to acquire my mid morph DNA. When the other clones did that, they all melted in a pile of ecto plasma goo" answer Danny.

Everyone listened to Danny and Flake Fang seemed interested in this. But Danny wasn't done as everyone looks at him, he continues. As Danny looks down thinking back about the incident, he was happy he convinced Danielle that Vlad didn't care about her. That he was just using her for his own means. That he wasn't looking for a cure to stabilize her but just to have his own perfect son.

Frostbite listened to what Danny said. Walking to him the leader of the far frozen placed a hand on his shoulder "But yet you changed her. In doing so you saved her life but also the memories of others who fell victim. They live through her great one and trust your daughter not to give up".

"Frostbite right Danny. If she's been doing this by herself this proves she much tougher than what Vlad thought, she was" said Ember. Hugging him from behind making Danny smile "Besides having her around might keep you on your toes" giggle Ember.

Danny rolls his eyes and sighs. If Danielle stayed with him things would be different. She would be stable but also it would mean another halfa will be there to help them around Amity park. Hearing some groaning, Danny walks towards Danielle who opens her eyes and blinks.

"You're awake good" smile Danny. Watching Danielle sit up she looks around confuse and when she saw two ghost yeti's she blinks and looks at Danny with a confuse face. Hearing giggling, she turns to Ember laughing. "What's going on, where are we?".

"Well we are in a medical wing inside the ghost zone-" before Danny can finish.

"Ghost zone really" floating up excited she flies to a window and looks outside. "Hey! All I see is snow outside is this really the ghost zone. I thought the place was green, black with purple skies?" wonder Danielle. Hearing what the place looks like she turns to Danny who rolls his eyes watching him fly towards her. He picks her from the waist. "Hey, put me down" whining a bit and struggling in Danny's arms.

Frostbite chuckles and Flake Fang giggles at her antics.

Ember giggles "Sorry baby dip but Danny wasn't done." Watching Danny putting her back in bed. Danielle begins to pout making her laugh harder but also makes Danielle smile "Danny she is definitely like you"

"Yea I know no wonder Jazz said I would never sit still" looking at Danielle with a stern look. She gives him a cheeky smile "As I was saying we are in a medical wing in the ghost zone. This part of the ghost zone is the far frozen and over there is Frostbite he is the leader of the far frozen and next to him is his wife Flake Fang. She is looking into your condition to see if she can stabilize you".

Danielle turns to Frost bite who bows his head. "Greeting Daughter of the great one name Danielle".

"Great one?" turning to Danny confuse she sees him rub the back of his head. Hearing Ember snort Danielle turns to her seeing her wink at her.

"Don't worry he still makes mistakes not always the greatest" tease Ember.

Danny pouts at Ember.

"Yes, right away" order Flake fang to another yeti. Holding a tablet, she looks over the DNA structure of Danielle. Looking and comparing Danny's DNA she notices what part is missing. Nodding to herself she looks at Frostbite. "I need the deicing room. With a few other equipment there as well".

Frostbite nods and takes the list with him. Flake Fang turns to Danny while another nurse came in with a few needles. Danielle sees the needle's looks nervous. Gulping and letting out a nervous laugh she notices Ember placing her hand on her shoulder and rubs her back.

"Don't worry my little sister was the same way. I'll stay with you as much you need me" said Ember sitting on the bed with Danielle trying to relax her a bit.

Danielle smiles but when she saw the needles, she started to feel uneasy. Remembering about Vlad's lab with all its equipment but also the tubes he had of the other clones there as well.

"Oh, heavens no it's not for you" giggle Flake fang. Seeing everyone confuse face she turns to Danny whose eyes widen. Pointing to himself while Flake Fang nods to him.

"ME" almost shouted he coughs "Me?". Wondering why she needs his blood.

"For this to work I need a large quantity of your blood and ectoplasm to successfully bond with her DNA with ecto energy" explained Flake Fang. Grabbing a needle, she turns to Danny with a smile.

Danny looks at Danielle seeing her relieve grin, but he sees Ember grinning at him. Rolling his eyes, he takes off his shirt and sits on bed. "Alright let's get this over with. At least I'm not at school".

After a minute drawing ectoplasm. Danny is holding a vial in his hand slowly taking a deep breath he transforms back to normal. Opening his hand, the vial has a mix of blood and ectoplasm. Passing it to Flake Fang she nods while Danny transform back.

"You ok?" ask Danielle. Danny turns around and nods "Not you Ember. Her face is all red she keeps staring at you with a weird look and she keeps folding her legs over and over" wondering what is wrong she heard Flake Fang giggle and walking out of the room. Confuse she turns to Danny who rolls his eyes.

Ember blush gets darker.

"Yea she's definitely mine" said Danny. Looking at Ember he lays on the bed staring at her "I never thanked you for saving her". Seeing what happen but also relieve she was there to help and save her. Watching Ember crawl and lay next to him she smiles.

"Well I can think of a few-" stopping she turns to see Danielle staring at the two. Blinking she remembers a time when her older brother would bring a girl over and she would peek and watch her brother. Her brother would notices her and call her name making her run upstairs giggling. But also thinking about her little sister Lisa who ruined her first chances getting kissed by Danny.

Danny wonders why Ember stops. Seeing her look up he turns to Danielle watching them. Shaking his head and letting out a sigh.

"What?" blinking at the two. She shrugs her shoulders "I saw the streams. I mean I saw Danny kiss you" said Danielle. Wondering what is wrong she "Also what do you do for two hours?"

Danny groans while Ember sighs as well. Not wanting to have this conversation now with her. "Let's go check on Flake Fang. You stay here and get some rest" order Danny. Putting is shirt on he and Ember left to see what's next.

* * *

LATER Deicing chamber room

Danny begins to pace back and forth again. When Flake Fang came in with a suit for Danielle to wear. He gave her a big hug telling her he will be outside waiting for her. Ember ruffle her hair and was surprise that Danielle gave her a hug as well. Smiling she hugs her back whispering to her letting her know she will be outside with Danny watching over her.

As Danielle made her way into the deicing chamber but modify to help stabilize her. Frostbite stood next to Danny reassuring him. As Danielle is asleep and floating in the chamber of liquid with a mask over her face. It's been over an hour Danny has watching Flake fang with her team working on Danielle.

Then the whole building vibrated. Danny turns to Frostbite who immediately sees a guard running inside. "Frostbite we are under attack by Skulker, Fright knight and Plasmius are outside.".

"Summon all the guards I want a ring around the building. I do not want them inside this is a delicate procedure" order Frostbite. Turning to Danny he nods as the three begin to leave. They arrive outside to see dozens of Vlad duplicates and dozens of dozens of yetis outside in armor fighting.

Danny and Ember quickly took the skies as Danny charges the area shooting ecto blast at Vlad's duplicates. Ember is flying swinging her guitar slamming a few duplicates into others. Frostbite quickly charges with his golden axe and clashes with Fright Knight.

"It seems fate has it we fight once again" said Fright knight. With his soul shredder slashing at Frostbite he blocks with his golden axe. Side stepping to his side missing the slash, Frostbite swings his axe sideways catching the Fright knight off guard impaling.

"As it would seems Fate smiles upon me" said Frostbite. Headbutting Fright Knight making him take a step back, Frostbite sends an ecto ice blast to Fright Knight freezing him in a block of ice.

"You got some nerve Vlad. To send Skulker to my home to kidnap Danielle" glaring at him. Danny charges at Vlad as Vlad blocks and flies back. Danny with a spin kick connects with Vlad sending him flying to the ground. Quickly charging at him he sends an ecto beam at Vlad chest sending him to the ground.

Ember dodges the punch from Skulker, using her guitar like a hammer slamming it on Skulker chest. She kicks him in the stomach and then shoots an ecto beam into his chest sending him crashing to the ground.

Danny, Ember and Frostbite send each other a glance. Each of them thought the same thing.

'This is too easy' all three thought.

Frostbite notices something strange seeing the block of ice that he froze Fright knight in change into a duplicate of Vlad. He brings his golden axe up blocking the soul shredder. Frostbite smirks with his free hand he encases it with ice punching the knight in the face sending him flying back.

Danny looks to his right and drops from the skies missing Vlad kick. Stopping a few feet from the air and spinning, Danny catches Vlad punch and narrows his eyes on him. Bringing his knee up he slams into Vlad's chest making him cough.

"Well Daniel I'm surprise you are proving to be a challenge now" chuckle Vlad. Punching Danny in the chest, he counters with a headbutt. As Vlad stumbles back flying holding his nose. Danny kicks Vlad in the stomach quickly grabbing his foot. Vlad started to spin in the air while holding Danny and then releases him.

Ember is looking around trying to find Skulker. Hitting a duplicate of Vlad with her guitar and shooting another with her ecto beam. Ember notices a line of snow Yeti's broken. Seeing a hole in the wall her eyes widen in fear.

"Danielle" whisper Ember. Flying towards the hole in the wall she quickly zooms in and sees Skulker breaking the doors down. Ember with her guitar quickly holds Skulker from the back dragging him out of the room.

Flake Fang sees Ember sighs in relief. "Keep him out. This is delicate". Going back to the monitors in front of her she begins to instruct her team. Hoping this will work she wonders what is happening outside.

"Will do" said Ember. Glaring at Skulker she watches him getting up and glares at him. "Alright listen well thrash can I'm not going to repeat myself. If you think for one second, I will allow you to take Danielle out of here. You are seriously mistaken" hiss Ember. Turning her knob to A wave she plays her guitar and a sonic wave slams into Skulker sending him flying back.

Walking towards Skulker she jumps back missing the missile. "You are mistaken harlot I'm not here to take the girl" Skulker quickly charges into Ember slamming her. But Ember stops him from going any further as he increases the power of his jets, he shoots out numerous missiles.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to bring this whole place down?" shouted Ember. Throwing him towards a wall, Skulker grins but his grin is soon left when Ember sent a left hook at his head making his head spin.

Grabbing his head with both hands making it stop spinning. Skulker aims at Ember with his laser. Smirking he aims at the walls and ceiling making it partially collapse all around. Ember changing the knob to a skull she plays a note on her guitar shooting a green ecto stream of skulls slamming Skulker back. As Skulker flies back he shoots more missiles out.

Ember quickly shooting at the missiles. Wondering what he is trying to do she soon realize what he was aiming at. Turning around seeing parts of the door broken but also chunks of the wall missing. Ember turns to Skulker who has a grin on his face, narrowing her eyes on him. Her hair slowly started to stand a bit.

"You asshole" hissing at Skulker. She charges at the hunter like a bullet slamming him into a wall she channels her fire core into her hair and hits Skulker straight on. After a length of seconds Ember ends the fire of her hair and looks at the wall in shock. Seeing Skulker unharmed and grinning "Vlad doesn't want Danielle! He wants her out of the way, and he sent you. WHY?" demanded Ember.

"He wants the ghost child to feel the pain of lost. That no matter what he does he can't always save them all or even her" said Skulker. Glaring at Ember he notices something different about her.

"WHAT!" glaring where Skulker is standing. She jumps back missing the punch but Skulker manages to kick her in the stomach sending her flying back right in the lab. "Dam" shaking her head. She got up and watches Skulker shooting more missiles. "NO" turning the knob her guitar to a sonic she plays the strings shooting a sonic attack at the missiles.

As both attacks collide destroying all the missiles. Skulker flies into the lab slamming into a large piece of equipment. Grabbing another one he throws it across the room. Ember quickly hits Skulker with her guitar sending him crashing into the wall. Hearing some noise and red lights blinking. She turns to Flake Fang barking up orders.

"Activate emergency power. Reroute the controls" Flake Fang is barking up orders. Trying to take control of the situation a few sparks happen near her turning to some other equipment. "to the central terminal". Looking at the tube she sees Danielle form slowly melting away. "What is taking so long to get this done" demanded Flake Fang.

"We lost main power and backup generator isn't responding. Half of our system is down rerouting most controls to your center console" said a yeti.

"Madam her form is destabilizing she is lost seventeen percent of her mass" quickly trying to get the monitors back on. "She is losing ectoplasm rapidly current lost state twenty one percent and dropping"

"Danielle" shouted Ember. Looking at her inside the tube part of her body is falling apart. Hearing laughter coming from Skulker he shoots a laser all around the lab cutting a piece off the walls. Ember uses her guitar blocks the laser hitting the tube but Skulker fired more missiles into the lab. As the missiles hits more machinery but also hits Ember sending her flying back because of the force of the explosion.

Ember manage to use her guitar to make the laser hit Skulker in the chest in doing so he shot out a few ecto blasts that hit's Danielle tube making it leak water salve. As the rest of the blasts hits other parts of the labs. Skulker chuckles seeing the damage done to the lab but also with no way to save Danielle.

"It's been fun, but I have to give the ghost boy my condolences" chuckle Skulker. Flying out of the lab he quickly makes towards the exit.

Ember gets up about to chase after him but stops. Seeing Danielle floating in the tube helplessly and soon started to melt.

And CUT.

What happens next...


	25. Saving Danielle pt2

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

Still need reviews for the names and no i won't make this in a huge cross over. My rule is to use cartoons characters everyone knows instead making OC's.

Save Danielle pt2

"Ember we need to stop the tube from draining. We have one shot to save her!" Flake Fang said.

Using her ice powers, she started putting out the fire. She watched as Ember flew over to Danielle and placed her hands on the broken tube trying to stop the water from coming out. Carefully placing it on the tube not wanting to crack it any further.

"Do it quickly!" Ember exclaimed trying her hardest to stop it from leaking.

Flake Fang turns to her team and nods. "Start the ecto power generator, maximum power."

Once the generator started the tube started to glow green but a few machines erupted sparks. "Eject both human and ectoplasm DNA into the tube!" Flake Fang ordered.

Turning to another monitor "Start mid-morph infusion and coating of DNA"

Looking at her team giving out orders she herself is on the monitors herself. She begins to start the procedure looking at her team wondering what is going on she looks to them demanding answers.

"What is taking so long?!" Flake Fang said shouting at her team.

"The generators were damaged and now only running at half capacity. Overriding and diverting power from any sources within the area."

"Both DNA's have been released, but malfunction prevented full release. Unable to administrate full dosage. DNA isn't enough to help stabilize her."

"Unable to coat mid-morph DNA the machine isn't responding. Infusion to failure within three minutes"

"I will override from here with the mid-morph DNA. Someone get the machine to release the human and ghost DNA"

Flake Fang is trying to override the controls on her console seeing it freezing and not responding she slams the console making it work she looks at Ember.

"Power up the tube with your ecto energy NOW. Put as much as YOU can!" Flake Fang said.

Ember nodded and began to channel her ecto energy into the tube. With both her hands on the tube she takes a deep breath and looks at Danielle floating helplessly in the tube. Feeling sorry for Danielle seeing this is the second time she is in trouble. Ember closes her eyes and a tear escape. Trying to push as much energy she can.

"Don't give up baby dip. Danny needs you, don't you dare give up," Ember said softly. Knowing that Danny will be devastated to lose Danielle, Ember is trying her hardest to save her.

"Readings?!" Flake Fang ordered. Wondering what is going to happen she is overriding all the commands on her console as she looks onto her team.

"She is stabilizing but still losing ectoplasm she lost thirty-one percent but it slowed down"

"We still don't have enough power all power diverted is still not enough".

"Full DNA of human and Ecto wasn't administrated it's starting to destabilize in the tube. Mid morph DNA starting to collapse full collapse in two minutes and counting"

"No, if we lose his DNA we won't be able to save her!" Flake Fang exclaimed. Turning to Ember seeing her pushing more ecto energy she notices something out the corner of her eye. Seeing a large wire dangling and seeing it's live.

"EMBER!"

Ember looks to her but soon she starts to scream in pain. The live wire fell on the ground and with the tube, leaking water Ember is being electrocuted. As she screams in pain a ring appeared around her midsection as it moves up to her body turning her human.

"NO don't transform back if you do she will DIE!" Flake Fang shouted. Seeing the transformation ring around Ember waist appear and soon begins to move around her body almost all the way up to her neck transforming her back human form. Flake Fang shot an ectoblast at the live wire destroying it.

"DANIELLE!" Ember exclaimed in pain. Closing her eyes focusing on the transformation ring she forces it back down turning her back to her ghost form. Focusing her ecto energy on the tube. "AHHHH!". Ember started to glow green than white.

"Forty percent of ectoplasm lost".

"New DNA found!?" The Yeti exclaimed in shock.

"WHAT! But how is this possible?" Flake Fang wondered. Hearing this looks at the screen seeing the new DNA she has seen the DNA before recently. Looking at Ember in shock she is torn between her morals but hearing Ember screaming Danielle name she quickly started to work. Quickly overriding her the controls on her monitors.

"Divert all power into the tube. Status of mid-morph infusion." Flake Fang said.

Looking at Ember seeing her glowing white she looks at her readings and her eyes widen. Seeing the power output she is putting she looks at Ember in shock but also. How? Knowing no ghost out there can put out that much power expect one but he is sealed away.

"Mid-morph DNA collapsing but new mid-morph DNA is detected. Scanning."

"Start the infusion and bonding of both mid-morph DNA NOW" order Flake Fang. "We are given another chance we won't fail the great one". Quickly on the controls, she runs towards monitors checking the status a few sparks erupt from the room. Other Yetis are doing the same thing as each of them is manually checking the monitors. Flake Fang notices Ember white glow.

"What else is happening to Ember?" Flake Fang thought.

Looking at the monitors Flake Fang can't believe the readings soon more of the equipment sparks and explode from the power Ember is releasing. Looking at the tube around Danielle it starts to glow green than to white. Looking at the monitor she sees the readings of both ectoplasm and human DNA of Danny and Ember's coming together.

"Bonding of both mid-morph DNA complete, loss of ectoplasm at forty-two percent. Stable and the body is holding together".

"Ectoplasm and human DNA of the great one and Ember bonding..error DNA structure changing. Compensating for changes. I have to do the human DNA first."

"Do It!" The Yeti ordered.

"Use the great one's DNA first, once complete initiate Ember DNA to override any damage chromosomes," Flake Fang ordered.

"Human DNA complete...all chromosomes are green".

Watching the monitor she begins to work and then Ember's white glow got brighter.

"Status of Ectoplasm DNA," Turning to the other Yeti she is standing and soon another equipment sparks and explodes.

"Status of ectoplasm DNA!" Flake Fang shouted, demanding to know what is going on she checks her monitors seeing the readings. Confused on what is going on she hears an unholy wailing coming from outside. Flake Fang hopes her husband is alright but also is worried for the great one.

"Ectoplasm DNA bonding of the great one stable. Overriding and compensating for changes and damages chromosomes".

Flake Fang ran to the monitor and quickly activate the switch.

"Status," Flake Fang said.

Looking at the monitors she notices something different seeing Danielle core readings are now off the chart. Turning to another Yeti she looks at her.

"Rescan her these readings are off the chart...what is going on?" Flake Fang asked.

Looking at the readings she sees a similar reading coming from Ember as well.

"Scanning... complete unknown core. I repeat unknown cores in the deicing room." in the deicing room equipment started to explode. "Error scanners are showing a heartbeat unknown changes something is happening?".

"Ectoplasm and human DNA bonding complete. Mid morph DNA complete and stable. Reading are changing checking new vitals"

Flake Fang runs towards the deicing room and shields her eyes watching Ember glow getting brighter Danielle tube starts to glow white as well. Stopping right outside the room she covering her eyes and soon the whole deicing room is glowing white. After a moment the glowing soon started to dim and Flake Fang slowly looks at the room getting dimmer and dimmer.

Turning to her staff of yeti's "Report" ordering a report she shields her eyes seeing sparks coming from the machines.

"Vitals are normal. An unknown core of the daughter of the great one. Heartbeat, breathing, blood all normal she is..."Snow Flake turns to her second in command to finish the sentence "Real. She is real"

"How?" Flake Fang asked. Turning to another yeti who is checking the scans.

"Her core is something I have never seen before. Her and Ember they are...WAIT, a third core the readings of that core is through the roof the sensors and readings are off the-" The machines exploded in sparks. Other machines blow up while the yeti's use their ice powers freezing and putting out the fire.

Soon the white glow around Ember and Danielle stopped and Flake Fang and her team of four ran inside the deicing chamber. As two of them help Ember up to a bed. The other two are checking Danielle with handheld scanners. Flake Fang turns to the door to see her husband walk in exhausted.

"Flake Fang," Frostbite said walking in, using the wall to hold himself up. She runs towards her husband who stops her "I'm fine but tired. It's not true what Skulker said, I know he said that to get to Daniel" Frostbite said.

When Skulker gave Danny his condolences he saw Danny drop onto his knees and screamed Danielle's name. But then he shivered he never seen anything like that before the power coming off of him seeing the sliver light slowly glowing around him. Never has seen anything like that before.

"He unleashed a powerful ghostly wail, but his power is what truly terrified me. Never have I seen anything like that before," Frostbite said.

When he aimed at all three, Vlad was sent flying back and Skulker suit started to tear apart. Fright Knight was sent flying back in shock by the power.

"Where is he now?" Flake Fang asked. Turning to her staff they are removing the water from Danielle tube.

"In a room to rest, he passed out but miraculously stayed in his ghost form," Frostbite said.

Blinking seeing Danielle being moved out of the tube he is shocked. Turning to his wife she nods with a smile on her face. "Never doubted you, my dear," Frostbite said.

* * *

An hour LATER

Danny groans and looks around. Getting up from the bed he looks around and sees Ember in another bed. Hearing snoring he blinks and looks to his other side and his eyes widen. Remembering what Skulker said to him and Vlad mocking him and laughing at him. Danny unleashed some type of power he thought he never had.

"DANIELLE!" Danny exclaimed as he ran towards her bed, waking up Ember in the process.

"Oh man, what hit me?" Ember asked rubbing her head. She looks around and sees Danny standing near Danielle's bed who is slowly waking up. "Baby dip you ok?". Ember getting up herself and groans in every step. Dropping her body on Danny back she gets a kiss from him and a smile.

"Groan" Danielle started to groan and open her eyes. "Why does it feel I got blown out of the sky?" Danielle asked as she felt her whole body ache. She noticed something different about her voice.

Ember giggles "That was earlier".

"I see all the patients are awake," Flake Fang said. Everyone turns to her and Frostbite but also Clockwork as well. "Well, it's safe to say you three will make a full recovery," Flake Fang said giggling at them. All three groans making her roll her eyes. "I got testing and work to do. I shall return once complete".

"Of course my dear," Frostbite said with a smile. With his wife leaving he turns to Clockwork who nods. "Great one we need to have a discussion of the utmost importance," Frostbite said.

Danielle blinks and looks at Clockwork "Whose he?" Danielle said as she watched him change from an old man to an infant. "Whoa, that's awesome!": Blinking she watches Clockwork chuckle.

"The mind of a child never ceases to amaze me," Clockwork said with a small laugh.

"Danielle, this is Clockwork the master of time. He knows all and sees all. He's our mentor to help guide us," Danny said sitting on the bed. Ember takes the other side of the bed sitting down.

"Yup I assume this is a work call," Ember said.

Wondering what is going on Ember doesn't remember much, all she remembers is screaming Danielle's name and everything turned white. But if Clockwork is here she knows this is serious and seeing he has taken responsibility for her as well. She doesn't want to cause any problems for him.

Seeing what he has done for her but also for Danny.

"Indeed. Something interesting happened to Danielle," Clockwork said. Turning to Danny nodding his head in relief that Danielle is alive and finally stabilize he looks at her notices something different about her. "Have you figured it out yet Daniel?"

"She looks younger I think?" Danny said confused, he turned to Frostbite who hands him a folder. As Danny looks through the blood work, height, weight but also hair color and eyes color. He blinks in confusion and passes it to Ember who goes through it.

"What is it can I see?" Danielle asked crawling she notices how small her hand is. "Hey what happened, I look like a little kid," Danielle said pouting, she soon starts to float. "Whoa" almost falling, but she manages to stay afloat.

Danny blinks and looks at Danielle seeing her half the size almost like a child. Ember blinks and nods "What happened?" Danny/Ember asked.

"She lost forty-two percent of ectoplasm that made her mass," Frostbite said. Danny nods understanding this while Ember understood some of it. Danielle frowns. "Meaning when you were created you made to look like a twelve year but now it's different. I would say a seven-year-old".

"Well, yeah. Vlad said he aged me to a twelve-year-old body. Not having enough ectoplasm at that time to make me the right age" Danielle said. Looking at her hands she feels fine as she looks at Frostbite.

Frostbite hearing this nods and looks at Danielle.

"So I'm cured, I won't melt to a puddle of green goo?" Danielle asked in a hopeful tone.

"No you won't but-" seeing Danielle jumps in the air and dances. Clockwork let out a small chuckle "Better yet she will show you," Clockwork said pointing to the door, Flake Fang came in with papers in her hands. As she walked in she gives a paper to each teenage halfa in the room.

Danny is looking over the chart seeing his human and ghost DNA he than notices Ember human and ghost DNA and the last chart is Danielle DNA along with her human and ghost DNA that she inherited from both.

'Wait, Both!" Danny thought.

At the same time, Ember is looking at the chart. Seeing her DNA from human and ghost she notices Danny but when she saw Danielle chart of both her human and ghost DNA with Danny's. Blinking she looks at the paper to see a few things making sense and not making sense. But then she realized something.

"She has Ember/my DNA" Both Danny and Ember spoke at the same time.

Danielle blinks and looks at Ember in shock. Wondering how is that possible she looks at Danny knowing she is his clone that something went wrong. But now she just not have Danny's DNA but also Embers.

"So does this mean I'm Embers clone as well?" Danielle asked. Looking Flake Fang watching her shake her head "Than what I'm I?" Danielle asked folding her arms wondering what she is she notices Clockwork sigh and changes his form to a child again.

"You have DNA from two people do you not! When you have DNA that shares from both parents what does that make you to them?" Clockwork asked.

Pointing to Ember who is looking at Danny and he is looking at Ember. They turn to Danielle who looks confused. Clockwork looks at Danielle seeing her confuse face letting out a sigh.

"Some day it will happen I know it will," Clockwork thought. Now seeing that she gets her density from both parents but mostly Danny.

"Danielle. When two people's DNA combine something happens" Ember said. Smiling at Danny she never thought something like this would happen but also she now realizes something. Looking at Danielle she smiles at her and promises herself to be better for her.

"Yeah, that person shares their DNA to both parents," Danny said. Standing next to Ember a something click inside Danny. The premonition he had back in the summer he soon realized who the girl is.

"I don't get it, Danny. What does that mean?" Danielle asked watching Ember giggle.

She walks towards Danielle and kneels in front of her. Giving her a gentle hug. Feeling Danielle shake a bit. She sees she is scared but also nervous as well.

"It's ok everything will be ok. You won't be alone you will have us," Ember whispered comfortingly to Danielle. Smiling and cupping her chin up she kisses her forehead and smiles.

Danielle looks away embarrassed but also shyly.

"Sweetie you don't need to be embarrassed or shy about it. Danny already knows what you said when I caught you. He already told me how he felt about you, so what's wrong." Ember said with a smile. Danielle looks nervous as she looks at Danny she looks down and shrinks.

"What's wrong?" Ember asked.

"It's just I'm a constant reminder of a mistake to Danny. A clone. A problem to him but also I caused him pain. If I stay it will only get worse. I mean you figured out to stabilize me but for how long until it comes back. What happens if next time I don't make it? Or I turn to a puddle of goo before I make it back to Amity park" Danielle asked somberly. Looking down to the ground she rubs her eyes but soon she feels a pair of hands on her shoulders. Looking up to see Danny smiling at her.

"You're not a mistake. Never think less about yourself never!" Danny said with a stern voice. Looking at Ember with a smile he extends his hand to her. She takes it and kneels in front of Danielle with a smile.

"Danielle, you are a miracle. We don't care you were created in a lab. We care about you because we love you," Ember said. Nodding to Danny she smiles at him gently taking his hand she feels his emotions. As she looks back to Danielle "You aren't a clone. You are your own person. You chose to help Danny, you did that. You are special," Ember said.

"But also our daughter," Danny added.

"Daughter?" said Danielle blinking at the two. Staring at the paper at Ember's hand she sees her DNA. But also she sees four charts of DNA. Two charts of human DNA from Danny and Ember and another chart of Ecto DNA from the two as well.

"You got that right baby dip you're ours," Ember said giggling, then she ruffled Danielle's hair making her pout. She looks at the paper and back to Danny and Ember. Seeing she has both of their DNA she wonders what is happening but also what did Ember mean ours.

"But you two don't have to worry about me. I mean. I'm stable now you don't need to watch me or worry about me melting. So you don't need to take your time away from each other. I don't want to be the reason why you two stop seeing each other or making it hard to be with each other while worrying about me at the same time" Danielle said. Giving the papers back to Ember she lands back on the bed sitting on it.

"You two have your whole lives ahead of you. You don't need me to butt in but also cause you problems" Danielle said, she looks at the two and notices both of them blinks at her. "What?" Danielle asked, wondering what is wrong she doesn't want to give them any problems. She sees them staring at her 'Do they want me to stay?' thought Danielle.

Danny sighs seeing she gets this from him. Turning to Ember who looks at Danny. Clockwork looks at Danielle with a chuckle. Turning to both halfa parents Clockwork decides to let them know.

"Yes, it seems the leftover power baetylus that was in Ember turned you human but also a halfa," Clockwork said with a chuckle. His form went to a child to adult and when he saw the shock reactions of all three he chuckles and nods. "Indeed it did happen".

"Wait she is real? Like a real person not just my DNA but also Amber's," Danny said.

"Like a child a real child to grow up. Looking like both parents in similar ways" said Ember.

"I'm not made of ecto goo no more? Then what I'm I made of?" Danielle wondered. Both Danny and Ember look at each other and then back to Danielle their daughter. "What?" Danielle asked, wondering why they are blinking at her.

"Maybe you three need to revert to your human forms. Danielle's DNA should have stabilized and she should be fine now," Flake Fang said.

Ember and Danny transform back to normal. Danielle blinks and looks at Ember. "Wow so that's how you look like," Danielle said floating around Ember a few times. "Ember when-"

"Amber," Amber said correcting her daughter and watching her blink. "Or mom. But human form Amber with an A".

"Mom?" Danielle said shocked. Blinking and looking at Amber who smiles and nods at her. She lands on the ground looking stun. Looking up seeing Amber smiling at her. 'That would be nice. To have a mom a family' Danielle thought. Floating again but this time looking at Danny change she notices how taller her got.

Danny chuckles "Alright Dani, transform so we can keep moving," Danny said.

Danielle nods and lands on the ground. As the white circle appears around her midsection. It starts to spin a few seconds and soon travels up but Danielle glowed white and then her transformation was complete.

Danny was shocked to see this turning to Ember she is even more shock.

"What! What's wrong?" Danielle asked. Clockwork chuckles and materialized a mirror and when Danielle saw herself her mouth widens. "That's me?" Danielle asked, staring at herself in the mirror. She sees a new person in front of her. Not the person she remembers from before.

Her hair that once black is gone, replaced by light brown auburn hair like Amber's. One frame of her hair sticks in the front unlike two from Ember and her ponytail she keeps tied is longer. Her face is a little rounder her blue eyes change to an emerald green color. Her clothes on her are much bigger now seeing she shrunk in size.

"Oh man, I need clothes that fit me," Danielle said whining as she saw her favorite hoodie was now much bigger on her. She notices Danny and Amber behind her. Each of them is looking at the mirror.

"Danielle you aren't made of ecto goo no more. You're a real human, like Danny and I," Amber said with a smile. Placing her hand on her shoulder she turns to Danny who nods.

"Flesh. Bones and blood along with ectoplasm as a halfa," Danny added. Placing his hand on her other shoulder looking at on the mirror.

Danielle's eyes widen to hear this. Looking at the mirror she turns around and looks at the two "Like really real. Like growing up as a normal kid would be and not worry about turning to goo" Danielle said.

Amber smiles and picks her up. "With two parents that love you baby dip".

Danielle's eyes widen turning to Danny he leans close and touches both girls forehead together with a nod.

"I never wanted you to leave, but I know you needed to. You needed to find who out who you are. I never thought of you as a clone. I got worried about you and tried to find you online from sighting around the world," Danny whispered to Danielle.

Danielle rubs her eyes and gives Danny a hug. Rubbing her eyes trying to dry her tears. "Thanks, daddy," Danielle whispered, rubbing her eyes and gives Amber a hug. "Thanks for saving me twice in the same day mommy," Danielle said trying her hard not to cry she looks at Clockwork. "So what is this betlus or beatys?" Danielle asked.

"Ha eh ah" Clockwork chuckles at Danielle effort. "It's called the baetylus it was a ghostly relic endowed with life. It was also used to make Amberlyn a halfa and heal Daniel. But after today Amberlyn has no more power of the baetylus. Your parents will tell you more about it later. We have other important matters to discuss," Clockwork said seriously. Turning to Frostbite he nods and pulls a chart.

"Great one, before you had an ice core," Frostbite said. Turning to them both he points at the ice core to Danny and then looks at Ember "You had a fire core". Turning to Danielle showing another chart "You were a clone before, most likely an ice core which still hasn't awaken but in time it will. But great one you and Ember have neither ice or fire," Frostbite said.

Danny was confused and so was Amber. Danielle blinks wondering what is going on. As the two teen halfa's wonder what is going on they look at each other and nod. Transforming back to their ghost forms. Danielle did the same thing but this time something else happened as the ring around her midsections spins she begins to glow white and the rings move up transforming her.

"Her ghost form is different as well," Danny said shocked.

"Although I like her blue teal tips on her hair and ponytail it's like mine," Ember said proudly. Smiling and looking at Danielle liking the blue tips at the end of her hair but her ponytail being half the color.

Danielle looks at the mirror and gasp feeling her hair seeing its a like a wave of fire. She still has her snow-white hair like Danny but this time her hair has blue tips and her ponytail is half blue and white. Her skin tone is as same as Danny and her eyes are still green.

"Whoa, I look awesome," Danielle said smiling.

"Naturally you have two great looking parents," Ember said. Turning to Frostbite and Clockwork she nods for him to continue.

"Your fight with Vlad when he had the eidolon core" Clockwork opens a time window showing everyone Ember, Danny fight against Vlad. Danielle notices something glowing around Vlad's neck. Everyone watches the three fight but when Ember and Danny grab the eidolon core and it cracked. They soon started to transform back and forth from their ghost and human forms. Clockwork pauses the time stream.

"It was that moment you're bodies began to absorb the eidolon core power. Before you three, the ancients created the eidolon core but they couldn't absorb eidolon core with their own core. So when they changed to their final form only to still fail they perished. The eidolon core has two unique energies. Ghost and mortal, the very essence of the ghost zone along with the ghost with the energy of the human world and human. Meaning only halfa's can have an eidolon core" explain Clockwork.

Nodding remembering someone close to him. Clockwork wonders if he saw this ahead of him and if he did he is thankful that he did this. Wondering when he should contact his siblings about this.

Danny and Ember eyes widen to hear this. Danielle looks confused and floats up while grabbing her feet. Blinking and listening to Clockwork wondering what else the eidolon core is.

"In time your eidolon core will grow. You three have the most powerful core's known in the ghost zone. The reason why your ice core did well against Vlad because it takes time for the eidolon core to unlock the elemental power's within you. Meaning not just Ice, fire but also shadow, wind and other powers to come. Every elemental ability of every ghost and specter at your disposal, perhaps even more abilities" Clockwork explained.

Danny's mouth dropped open hearing this. Shaking his head and running a hand through his hair, it took him a few hours to control his ice powers. But to hear this coming from Clockwork. To control every elemental but also ability that ghosts and specters have.

Ember blinks. Hearing this she nods liking the new power upgrade but then she realized something. She has to relearn almost everything. But also thinking of the benefits that came with it.

"Awesome. Every single ghost elemental power in the ghost zone!" Danielle exclaimed with glee. Floating in the air and dancing she turns around and looks at Danny who folds his arms. Ember lets out a small sigh "What's wrong?" Danielle asked. Thinking this would be great she sees they aren't on the same page as her.

"It's interesting, trust me. But it's a lot of training we got to do. But also to make sure you won't hurt yourself," Ember said. Wondering how this is going to work she turns to Clockwork who chuckles.

"Yea it took me a while to control my powers," Danny said shaking his head knowing how long it took him to control his powers. Looking at Clockwork he sighs and wonders. "When did my ice core turn into an eidolon core?" Danny asked.

"When you unleashed that ghostly wail when Skulker said his condolences". Clockwork notice's Danny eyes turn red seeing he didn't like that answer. "I'm sorry Daniel to be blunt but it's the truth. You're anger and rage but also losing your daughter pushed you to a point where you're ice core evolve to an eidolon core".

Thinking the irony for Danny he has an ice core but yet has a bad temper. Wondering how this works even Clockwork chuckles at the irony.

"I was so angry. But I felt so lost and I hated myself the most for not trying harder. When I heard Vlad starting to gloat I just snapped," Danny said muttering to himself and nodding. Looking at Clockwork he opens a window what happened during the battle. Ember stood next to Danny and they watched Skulker give him his condolences. Danny dropping on his knees not believing it.

Shaking his head he hears Vlad gloating that he can't always save everyone but she was a mistake. That she shouldn't be alive that it was his fault that he failed to save her. As everyone continues to watch Danny started to glow sliver he started to float up from the ground and soon unleashed a ghostly wail that blew Vlad away. Skulker his armor was ripped into pieces and Fright knight blown away.

"Wow, dad you sent Vlad flying like a cartoon," Danielle said giggling and watching it. Danielle turns to Ember who is giggling as well.

Danny snorts "Well they deserved it."

Clockwork nods and turns to Ember. Smiling at her he is proud of what she did proving herself even she can do great things.

"Ember. You're fire core evolved when you refused to transform back. Knowing how important Danielle is you forced your transformation back which in the end saved her," Clockwork said with a smile. Seeing how far she has come such in a short time.

Ember hearing the praise blush seeing everyone stare at her. Turning to Danielle and than to Danny she smiles.

"I couldn't let her die. I told her I would be there and I would have done everything I could to make sure she was safe. I know how it feels to be alone and no one is there to help you. It hurts" Ember said. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath and lets out a long sigh.

"You two should be proud of yourselves. The ancients used a necklace to hold the eidolon core but also to draw from it. You two, on the other hand, did something, not even the ancients could do," Clockwork said. 'Not even my own father' that was Clockwork last thought. Turning to Danielle who raised her hand making him chuckle. "When will you're eidolon core activate?" Clockwork said with a knowing tone.

"Yes please," Danielle said excitedly. Wondering when her eidolon core evolves she watches Clockwork form change from an adult to an old man. Watching him chuckle "When you are older but when a certain power you need it will come to you. In that moment is when you will gain the eidolon core. In the mean time enjoy yourself and be what you are a child and have fun.".

Danielle pouted "Ahh no fair" whining about it. Seeing she won't have the same core as Danny and Ember. "What kind of fun?" Before anyone spoke or respond to her.

Everyone heard someone calling Danny's name. Turning to the door everyone saw Jazz walking in along with Sam and Tucker. Jazz had a glare on her face, Sam looks angry and Tucker looks nervous.

"Jazz, Tucker, and Sam what are you three doing here?" Danny asked. Checking the time he sees it's half past three and school is already out. Ember turns to Tucker who nods relieved that Kitty spoke to him.

"Well from the news today I heard about your daughter," Jazz said. Tapping her foot on the ground she glares at Danny waiting for an explanation turning to Ember seeing her smile she turns to her right and sees nothing. "So I got a niece now?" Jazz asked with a raise of an eye, wondering what is going on.

Ember seeings Danielle isn't there she sighs and feels something around her leg reaching behind her. Feeling her grip getting tighter, Ember turns to Danny who nods. See she is acting more of her age. But also is now human she is starting to feel more emotions from before. Emotions she never felt before and has no experience to handle them or understand than.

"Clockwork we will talk about this later on. Frostbite is my tech for the suit ready along with the base but also is Arctic, ready to go?" Danny asked. Frostbite nods and Clockworks nods as well.

"Indeed Daniel, I will see you three soon" Clockwork leaves via a portal.

"Yes, I will fetch the tech and Arctic is up and running along with your base," Frostbite said with a smile. Leaving the room Danny turns to the three with a sigh. But everyone looks at Danny wondering what tech but also base?. "Alright before you meet her know this. Vlad tried to clone me a while-" before Danny can finish he was interrupted.

"What, he cloned you?!" Jazz said.

"When did this happen?" Sam asked.

Tucker said nothing he just waits until Danny is done.

"LET ME FINISH!" Danny shouted. Both Jazz and Sam smiled nervously seeing they ask questions before Danny could finish. Facepalming, wondering how he got into these situations. "Thank you. Now as I was saying, Vlad was trying to clone me. When I met Danielle- don't interrupt" Danny said glaring at the two girls. "She was acting on Vlad's orders because he tricked her thinking he was trying to fix her".

Letting this sink in Tucker nods while Sam and Jazz look confuse but nods to continue. Already interrupting Danny once they decided to wait for him to finish.

"The clones weren't stable and most of them turned into Ecto goo. Explaining to her that Vlad was using her and didn't care about her. She saw what Vlad was doing. So she helped me stop Vlad. Helped destroy his cloning lab and she went out to see the world. Which I didn't want her to go but she needed to discover who she is. I know it was hard for me to accept that but she needed to see who she was to be her own person," Danny said.

Thinking how difficult it would be for Danielle to stay at that time but also wonder who she is. At least she saw the world to see what's out there and that she wouldn't be alone.

"Ok, that makes some sense. But why did she come back?" Jazz asked. Getting a nod from Sam from folds her arms and Tucker he looks at Danny nodding the same thing.

"Well being a clone she wasn't stabilized meaning she was incomplete. When she saw the streams she decided to come back to Amity Park to see if I could help stabilize her. She was missing some chromosomes but also my mid-morph DNA. But after today she is good as new," Danny said with a smile. 'But also more which you guys are going to find out soon'. Turning to Ember seeing she has a grin on her face Danny nods.

"Come out sweetie you have nothing to be afraid," Ember said with a reassuring smile. Reaching behind her and holding her hand in front of herself. Everyone looks in front of Ember wondering what's wrong. Soon Danielle appears in front of Ember. Everyone looks at the seven-year-old child in front of her. They saw the news feed and wonder if the camera made her look bigger.

"She sort of de-aged a bit after the stabilization was complete," Ember said.

Jazz blinks.

Sam's mouth drops open.

Tucker turns to Danny with a grin.

"Everyone, this is Danielle, our daughter," Ember said. Placing her hands on her shoulder trying to comfort her seeing she is nervous.

"Hi everyone" Danielle waved at everyone shyly.

"D-daughter," Sam said stuttering. Blinking and looking at Danielle she sees she almost looks like Danny but her hair tips are like Ember's color. "How?" turning to Danny wondering how this happened. "HOW?" she ask again but louder.

"Well, she looked like a carbon copy like me. White hair and all but Ember saved her when she was destabilizing. Skulker destroyed the Ecto-Dejecto that I was going to use help stabilize her a bit. So we came here instead," Danny said. Smiling and ruffling her hair making her pout she runs her hand through her hair trying to fix it.

Jazz squealed and picked up Danielle "I can't believe I have a niece!" Spinning and laughing she gives her a hug. Making Danielle giggle. "I am so behind on birthday presents,". Wondering what to do she sees Danielle giggle.

Danielle giggles "It's ok Aunt Jazz. Meeting you makes up all the presents"

Jazz squealed louder smiling at her she looks at Danny and Ember.

"She. Is. Adorable," Jazz said. Earning a giggle from Danielle Jazz was surprise at the answer but also sincere in Danielle voice said meeting you makes it up.

"Congrats you two and wow working fast," Tucker said with a chuckle.

Ember sent Danny a glance having an idea.

But not everyone was happy to hear this.

"Danny HOW?!" Sam exclaimed. Waiting for a reply she looks at Danielle who looks like Danny but also Ember. "You said Vlad use your DNA how the HELL is she Ember's daughter?" Sam asked fuming mad. She was angry at this, it wasn't something you want to hear from another girl saying our daughter with a guy you like.

Danny sighs shaking his head. Not really wanting to do this he wants to head over to his base. To show everyone but also Danielle needs to stay in the ghost zone for her ghost DNA to fully stabilize. Turning to them Danny nods.

"Well, when you took my cell phone. I didn't read the message that Ember sent me about the GIW attacking her. I found out after math class and left a duplicate behind. When I arrived back home she was there because Ember brought her there. I explain Skulker's part. So the other option was to come here to see if Frostbite could save her," Danny said.

Turning to Ember she nods. Knowing that it's only half the part her story the next part is what going to make Sam crazy.

"Yes. But this time Vlad sent Skulker to make sure Danielle didn't survive what so ever. Wanting Danny to suffer to prove a point that he can't save everyone. So I followed Skulker and fought him but he managed to damage much of the lab where everything was starting to fail. When he shot at the tube where Danielle was in I used my hands-" Ember said showing the bandages around it.

Everyone blinks seeing the bandages, nodding for her to continue.

"I used my hands to stop the water from leaking but a live wire fell onto the ground electrocuting me. I almost transformed back but I stopped and forced my transformation to go back to ghost. When that happened, my DNA of human and ghost got inside the tube and Flake Fang and her team quickly used both of my DNA's and Danny's to save Danielle'" Ember explained.

Passing the paper to Jazz that Flake Fang gave her and Danny. Ember watches Jazz look at the charts and then back to Ember. Sam snatches it and looks at the chart. Looking at Danny than to Danielle she looks at Ember. Back at the paper she took a deep breath and looks at Danny.

"Why couldn't they use your DNA to stabilize her. I mean she already had yours why add another if not necessary?" Sam asked, folding her arms she looks at Ember with a critical eye.

Danielle hearing this glares at Sam.

Flake Fang hearing the question diverting to Danny decided to step in. Not happy how Sam is talking about Danielle or Ember that way. She still needs to give them a few more items before they leave.

"I can answer that question seeing I was the one in charge," Flake Fang said looking at Sam. Everyone looks at Frostbite wife and nods. "When the Great one arrived and I was told what happened. I began to run some tests. After speaking to him and finding out about the missing mid-morph DNA but also some chromosomes missing."

Everyone nods knowing about biology class. Minus Danielle she looks confuse knowing about the mid-morph but not the missing chromosomes. Something no doubt Vlad left out.

"We took his blood and Ectoplasm DNA to be used to help stabilize her. But like Ember said Skulker managed to sneak into the lab and starting to damage the lab if it wasn't for Ember being there. She wouldn't have made it. During the fight, our equipment couldn't administrate all of the great one's DNA. It wasn't enough and soon everything started to collapse."

Everyone nods but Sam has her arms folded and rolls her eyes. Thinking they could use someone else's DNA to help Danielle. Sam wouldn't mind if she had some yeti ghost DNA.

"If the great one got to us earlier maybe things would have been different. If he did she would have been stabilized and still be made of ectoplasm goo. For how long she would be stable we don't know months maybe to years," Flake Fang said.

Jazz nods understanding this but seeing what they did she is relieved that she is ok.

"Earlier," Sam said. "How much earlier are we talking about?". Blinking at Flake Fang seeing her nod she soon realizes if Sam never took Danny cell phone that he would have read the message. He could have stabilized Danielle at his parent's lab, or here in the Frozen realm. Meaning Danielle would still be a clone of Danny's and not be a daughter to him and Ember.

Flake Fang looks up thinking of a time wise. "Yes, I would say an hour maybe an hour and a half the most. But it's a good thing that didn't happen," Flake Fang said with a smile. Everyone is confused minus Sam who looks angry stares at Flake Fang to say that. Wondering how is that a good thing Flake Fang looks at Ember with a smile.

"All mothers give their children life but are also there to protect them. You Ember did both the leftover power of the baetylus that still resides within you helped her. Making Danielle a real halfa," Flake Fang said.

Ember blushes while Danielle smiles at her. "Well, I didn't do all the work. Danny did. I was just there to help," Ember said.

Danny rolls his eyes and mumbles something making Ember giggle.

Jazz, Tucker but Sam is shocked to hear this. Watching Danny stand next to Ember and Danielle floats from Jazz arms and lands in front of her parents. They all blink at the three. Tucker soon nods his eyes and gives Danny a nod of understanding who the little girl was. Jazz is shocked to hear this. Sam on the other hand.

Something inside of her snap, crash and exploded.

"Whoa wait a minute. She is real. Like skin, bones, and blood?" Sam asked. Seeing Danny nod she turns to Ember nodding as well. Danielle is confuse hearing Sam talk about it sounding it like it is a problem. "And you Danny have no problem with this. None what so ever. Vlad stole your DNA that's a major of breaking someone privacy and he created a clone who now shares DNA with Ember. Danny your right as an individual has been wrong you don't need to take care-"

Ember sighs and rolls her eyes. "Here we go" muttering to herself. Seeing where Sam is going to go with this.

Sam stops talking because of Danny glare. As she looks at Danny trying to make him understand his right. Sam than looks at Ember seeing some of the baetylus power still resides in her. Which was the reason that made this all happen in the first place, but now Danielle is a real girl whose parents are halfa like she is?

Sam opens her mouth wanting to protest this more but before another word left her mouth.

"Sam enough!" Danny exclaimed. Taking a deep breath trying to push his anger down, Ember holds his hand. "Look we know Vlad is a major fruit loop at the same time I'm angry but also very thankful for Danielle. I know the situation is different but I would never turn my back on family. Clone or not I would never turn my back on our daughter."

Danny took a deep breath and looks at everyone. Holding Ember hand and lifting Danielle up in his arms. He looks at Jazz "Dad always said Fenton's will always protect family," Danny/Jazz said.

"Danny's right she is family. Whether where she came from doesn't matter. Wonder how mom and dad are going to take this," Jazz giggle at the thought of them meeting her.

Walking towards them, Jazz gave a tight hug to Ember "Thank you for saving her," Jazz whispered to Ember.

"Always," Ember whispered back. Ember smiles while Danielle floats and smiles as well. Remembering something Ember turns to Tucker.

"You think you can send Valerie a message. Danielle needs some girls clothes that will fit her. I don't have her number and Danny doesn't have his phone. I will pay her back once Danny opens a portal. But first Danielle any preferences?" Ember asked.

Ember looks at Danielle who nods. Wondering what kind of clothes but also colors she wants. She needs to do some shopping to get some clothes.

"Yes, please. Shorts and a hoodie nothing to girlie no pink. Something on the darker colors like red, dark blue, or purple. Please and thank you," Danielle said.

"Done and done," Tucker said with a grin, sending the message.

"Right," Danny nods and looks at the time seeing it's half past five. He hears Ember whispering something to him. Smiling and nodding he also needs to make another stop as well. "Tuck tell her to meet me at the pizzeria near the Nasty burger. I'll bring her and dinner to where we are going," Danny said.

"Very well I shall take my leave. Great one, Ember and Danielle the best of luck to you three," Flake Fang said.

"Thank you," All three said. Danny nods and looks at Ember "Take Danielle to see the specter speeder I want to have a chat with Sam alone. Tucker, Jazz show them were you parked please," Danny said as he took a deep breath and nods.

"Ok," Ember said, looking at Danielle "Let's go baby dip." As Tucker and the now the new Aunt goes with the mom and daughter. Danny turns to Sam with a glare. Before Sam spoke Danny glare got worse and Sam sighs. Seeing her conservation earlier might not be the best but also in front of Danielle as well as not the brightest.

"Sam, I never want to hear you say that Danielle is a mistake or I don't need to take care of her!" Danny said angrily. Watching Sam rolls her eye "I mean it SAM. This jealous streak it ENDS NOW!". Taking a deep breath he shakes his head and looks at Sam with a sad expression. With what Claudia and Alice told him about Sam on what she does. But also on what she says as well.

The strain she is putting her friendship with Tucker. She started to notice Tucker talking less and less with her and is talking and hanging more with Valerie and Jazz. Understanding she feels like an extra wheel of the group. But also her jealous streak is causing problems not just for her but for everyone in the group.

"Look, I'm only looking out for you're best-interest," Sam said wondering what is wrong. "I know. I might have sounded harsh but come on Danny. She is a real halfa. A child with ghost powers do you know how bad this is especially with Ember as her mom and having her DNA. You don't know what kind of person she will grow up to be. Can you really trust her in Ember's care?. I mean she worked for Vlad she might turn on you" Sam explained.

Trying to make Danny realize who Ember was before all this happen and that there is a chance she can turn evil. But also reminding Danny that she worked for Vlad before.

Danny hearing this and looks at Sam seeing where the problem is. It always comes back around with Amber. If anything happens and Amber is there the decision is put on the question as is this the best course of action.

"Would you have any problem if she didn't have any of Ember's DNA?" Danny asked. Watching Sam closely seeing her say nothing, Danny nods, and sighs. "I figured that much. Sam the way you are going sooner or later you are going to find yourself alone," Danny put his hand up stopping Sam from talking. Giving her a sad look. "She turned on Vlad to help me".

Sam remained quiet hearing Danny talk.

"You are the one pushing us away. If it's something you don't like or doesn't work for you, you're against it. It's only your word and only your way you will be happy. You get angry at us if we suggest something but your attitude to Valerie and Amber is also a problem. For your sake Sam I hope you start to change soon because of the way you are acting. You're not going to have anyone," Danny said.

Hearing the door open and Frostbite walks in. Holding some tech in his arms.

"Excuse me. I need to talk to Frostbite. Let the others know I will be there shortly," Danny said.

Sam gave a nod and sighed. Leaving the room she makes her way towards the specter speeder. When she got there she saw Danielle floating around it and Jazz talking about it. Sam just stared at Danielle. Turning to Ember seeing that Danielle has her DNA now she looks at Danielle with a sad expression.

Wondering what it would be like if she got her DNA instead of Ember's. Would Danny look at her, but also give her a chance to be with him. Would this be the family they would have or could had?

Soon Danny walks in and everyone turns to him. Tucker blinks nodding his head seeing the tech around his waist like a belt and his wrists each have tech as well. Ember looks surprised and nods her head in approval seeing it completes the new look. Jazz rolls her eyes seeing her brother got toys to play with.

Danielle blinks and flies towards her father.

"Cool when do I get some?" Danielle said grabbing onto his wrist she pushes some buttons and she notices a screen. "Awesome!". Staring it she is watching cartoons from it.

"Alright, later and when you are older," Danny said ending the live show making her pout. Danny turns to everyone with a nod

"I'm going to open a portal and fly through but also stay close to me," Danny said

"Baby pop you sure you can open a portal near where you want to?" Ember asked. Blinking she wonders how strong she is with the eidolon core. The way that Clockwork explains she watches Danny shrug his shoulders.

"Only one way to find out. We need to train a bit," Danny said with a smile. Turning to Jazz nodding and getting Sam and Tucker in the speeder. Danny looks at Danielle floating next to Ember. "Stay next to your mom, wow need to get used to that," Danny said with a light chuckle.

Ember blushes.

"If you don't she will hold your hand". The grin on Danny's face is large and Jazz rolls her eyes seeing he is doing the same thing their parents did to them when they were Danielle age.

"I will," Danielle said. Floating and staying very close Ember. Everyone watches Danny take a deep breath and soon his hand glows green and sliver. Soon a portal appears and Danny nods to Jazz who soon flies through following after Ember, Danielle, and Danny.

* * *

"Wow, this the ghost zone," Danielle said looking around. Seeing the purple-black skies and green and purple rocks. As she flies she notices Ember and everyone else is in a different direction. Danny stops and looks at Danielle.

"Sorry. But I thought I was flying the same way as everyone?" Danielle asked.

Danny chuckles and they begin to fly. "In the ghost zone, there is no sense of direction. Watch" Grabbing a rock Danny throws it and when he did the rock spins in mid-air. Danielle's eyes widen to see this while Danny nods. "Yes. We fly by pointing our bodies where we want to go. Ember will tell you more but first let's catch up," Danny said.

As father and daughter caught up. Ember giggles and looks at Danielle who looks down with a smile seeing she is going in a different direction. Jazz slows down and looks at Danny who smiles. Taking the lead everyone follows Danny and soon they pass the Fenton portal.

"Danny where are we going?" Ember asked. Grabbing Danielle's hand, she speeds up and catches up to Danny. Jazz hits the throttle catching up but soon they start to slow down after ten minutes of flying. Seeing many rocks the size of cars, homes, planes, and stadiums.

"Place is kind of creepy." Ember mutter.

Danielle nods and looks around seeing the place is kind of creepy. She follows Danny but also watches him stops and looks around. Seeing him fly she notices a weird shape rock looking like an arrow. Seeing Danny nods to everyone he flies right. As they follow him they see a weird shape rock looking like a large cube.

Danny went right. As they follow and fly Danny stops and looks around.

"There" flying up everyone follows him and comes to a long rock shape of an L bout the size of a house. Danny flies higher after a moment or so Jazz is getting tired seeing all the rocks. It's been fifteen minutes and still nothing. Ember wonders where they are going. Soon they come to a large rock. A very large rock almost a few city blocks.

"Whoa!" Danielle said. Blinking at a huge rock that is about two maybe three football stadiums. She sees the large rock with many holes and a large hole in the middle.

"Whoa is right," Ember said staring at it she turns to Danny who grins.

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam inside the speeder all blink and soon the real world item turns on. As all three looked at Danny, he nods and soon starts to fly. As he flies towards a cave he lifts his right hand up and soon green light illuminates the area. As they slow down they notice a large metal door. Danny nods lands in front and soon a scanner turns on and scans Danny.

Everyone heard a female voice.

"Scanning complete. Danny Phantom aka Daniel James Fenton. Security level omega". Everyone hears the voice and soon Ember got scanned. Blinking she turns to Danny who smiles.

"Arctic, add facial and voice recognition," Danny ordered. Turning to Ember "Once complete, transform back and say your name." Nodding to Ember he turns to Danielle nodding as well.

"Adding. Name please"

Danny turns to Ember "Ember McLain," Ember said. Transforming she blinks and watches the scanner scan her body once more. "Amber McLain."

"Complete" the AI Arctic soon starts to scan Danielle. "Scanning" once the scanning finished "Name please."

"Danielle Phantom." Transforming she whines seeing the hoodie is too big on her but also the shorts almost falls on the ground. Pouting looking embarrass she sees the scanner scanning her. Turning to Danny and Amber she smiles "Danielle McLain-Fenton".

Both of them chuckles and giggles at her antics. Danny transforms back and picks her up making her giggle. "Arctic scan three individuals inside the specter speeder." Turning to them "Guys say your name one at a time" said Danny.

Tucker, Jazz and Sam nod. Soon the light scans all three and Tucker looks at Jazz and nods.

"Jazz Fenton."

"Tucker Foley."

"Sam Mason".

Once the scanning complete the light ended and the large doors opened up showing light. Danny walks to a console on the wall next to the door and types something in and when he did that the console disappeared behind the wall making Danielle smile seeing how cool it is. Tucker right now is drooling looking at all the tech around him he notices Danny placing his hand on the wall.

"Arctic everyone Alpha level access except for Danielle. Beta level," Danny said. Danielle hearing this whines while Danny chuckles "Sorry Dani but until you know the controls I won't give you full access." Transforming he looks at Ember and Dani doing the same thing as Danny types something in the control panel.

"Let's go" opening the doors everyone can see sunlight. As Jazz drives the speeder, Danielle and Ember are shocked looking around seeing a sun of some sort and a large pond of water, grass, trees, and flowers in the ghost zone. Tucker and Sam are shocked that Danny kept this from everyone. Soon a very large mansion comes into view.

"Wow, it's huge!" Danielle said. Landing she looks at Danny "This is your lair?" Danielle asked, wondering if this is his lair that Vlad told her about ghost having a place to stay she looks at Ember who is confused.

"No, it's not. Hold on Jazz. Arctic underground passage to the lab. Turn on Lab lights start ecto generator cell" pushing a button his wrist an underground door opens up form the ground. "Go inside Jazz nice and easy please," Danny said. Not wanting the place destroyed yet he is happy he finally got the place up and running.

"Got it," Jazz said flying the speeder through the tunnel. Danny nods while everyone follows him. After a moment they appear to be inside a large lab. Jazz parks and opens the door. "Wow, this place is amazing!" Jazz said.

"Dude why have you been hiding this from me?!" Tucker whined. Walking to the large computer monitor, Tucker started to drool. Looking around, he collapsed in the chair and spins around. Danny shakes his head and walks towards the computer and turns it on and soon a hologram of a humanoid appears on the ground.

Danielle blinks "Cool". Tucker wipes the drool from his mouth and looks at it. Sam rolls her eyes and Jazz is impressed. Ember blinks at it all.

"Hello, I am an artificial intelligence named Arctic. Artificial, Remote, Control, Tactical, Intelligence, Computer. It's a pleasure to meet you all".

"Thank you Arctic. Now you all want to know how I got this place," Danny said with a smile. Everyone nods and Danny types something in the computer and blueprints appear on it. But the name on it belongs to Vlad. Everyone turns to Danny who smiles. Danielle giggles and Ember rolls her eyes and laughs.

"You stole this from Vlad," Sam said.

Danny rolled his eyes "No I didn't," seeing everyone look at him. "I liberated it. Wulf, Frostbite and his people helped me. Seeing Vlad almost melted an ice mountain we decided to get even. So Wulf tore a large opening to the ghost zone and Frostbite along with his people help me move this large piece of land making it intangible along with the mansion into the ghost zone".

No one said anything. Sam couldn't believe this shaking her head looking around she turns to Danny. Tucker laughs liking what he did, Jazz nods her head liking what Danny did. Ember smiles and looks at Danny.

"Cool!" Danielle said. Looking around excited like any child would be.

"Wow, Danny. Talk about a crime of the century and Vlad doesn't know about it?" Ember asked. Impress that Danny did this but also she wonders why did he do it.

"He does. He knows it was me but can't prove it," Danny said rolling his eyes, he sighs. "It's kind of payback for an incident with mom and me but besides this place built brand new. So I decided he already had too many few and took it," Danny said with a grin. Seeing it was true and that Vlad was hiding this on a piece of large land he bought.

"How come the real world item detector didn't find it first?" Jazz asked. Seeing they flew behind their parents portal but also that Danny made certain rock shapes to know where to go.

"I can explain," Arctic said. Everyone turns to her "This part of the ghost zone has much ectoplasm and the rocks floating has ecto metal and iron causing sensors to malfunction. The dense ectoplasm in the area is ideal for hiding but also healing. Hence we have healing pods here".

Everyone turns to Danny who is smiling at them all and nods. Bringing up some images from the computer screen everyone looks at it.

"Yup. This place is also a fortress has a few dozens ecto blaster and lasers. Two ghost shields, sensors, long-range sensors but also a hologram laser projection. Outside it looks like a large floating rock but that's what it's supposed to look outside. The inside as you saw real trees, flowers grass, and water which goes through an ultra level filter."

Everyone is shocked to see how well the place is protected. Danny grabs the bridge of his nose and nods. "Guys pizza for dinner and Valerie will be here shortly with clothes".

* * *

Upstairs

Everyone started to wander around the house and Danny told them he made sure he changed all the sheets and burned all the old ones. Which made it easier for some of them. But everyone was shocked to see the beauty of the home and seeing that Vlad put in lots of money in the house for only Danny to take it for himself.

Daniel claimed a room for herself to stay in and Ember found the master bedroom which she wonders when she and Danny will get a night.

Soon Danny opened a portal and a duplicate of himself walked through holding lots of pizza boxes and a brown paper bag with Valerie behind him. As she blinks she looks around liking the place. After Valerie was scanned into the system and giving a bag of clothes to Danielle. Valerie was shocked to see Danielle but even more, shocked that she was introduced as Danny and Amber daughter.

"Guys news flash. Vlad is going to have a press conference about Danielle," Tucker said. Showing them what is happening in city hall. Danny reads the headlines about Phantom's daughter getting an idea he looks at Tucker with a grin.

"Hey Tuck, do you think you can hack their system with Arctic here?" Danny asked.

"We should with all this" Tucker grins and nods turning to Ember and Danielle he gives them both grins. Knowing that Danny is thinking. "Want to see Vlad lose it?" Tucker asked, Wondering how he is going to react about it.

Sam and Val sent each other glances and shrug their shoulders.

"Oh, you bet your butt we do!" Both mother and daughter smile and reply. As they head downstairs Tuckers follows behind them. Once down in the lab Danny types into the computer and brings the channel up where everyone is waiting for Vlad for a press conference. Seeing Vlad stand in front of the podium he raises his hand up.

As everyone watches the monitor Arctic nods "Ready when you are".

Danny nods turns to Tucker "Picture of Plasmius you think you can make him hideous short with a hunchback?" Danny asked. Everyone hearing this started to giggle while Danielle giggles are the loudest. Danny turns to the t.v and watches Vlad begin to talk.

"Hello everyone, I would like to address the incident earlier about Phantom daughter skirmish with the GIW. After I got their report I find no wrong doing from the GIW part." Vlad raises his hand and seeing everyone asking questions he points to a reporter. "I know it's a tough pill to swallow".

Knowing this would be good against Danny trying to make it look like she did something wrong. But also to be a constant reminder of his failure to save her when he couldn't.

"Mayor Masters are you defending the GIW action. They attacked a child even though she is a ghost still a child no less. But also the child of our town hero as well!" One of the reporter's said.

Many people nod agreeing with the reporter.

Vlad nods "Yes. The GIW was doing there job and the Ecto bill is still active. She was flying into Amity Park and the GIW didn't know if she was a threat or not," Soon more and more reporters are asking questions. "One at a time" pointing at one female reporter.

"Mayor Masters not one petition has been signed but also rumors state you are refusing to even to take a look at the petition. Are you still against our town hero and his actions to protect us? The reporter asked.

Reporters nod and agreeing seeing judges are waiting for Mayor Masters to do something.

Danny points at Tucker while he and Arctic took over the channel and broadcasting. Soon Danny's camera turns on and he is sitting in his chair with a grin on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt your scheduled programming, Danny Phantom here live from Phantom base in the ghost zone."

* * *

Side Step

Vlad blinks and looks at the large monitor outside the mayor building to see Danny sitting in a chair that looks to be a lab behind him. He knows that lab something familiar about it. Snapping his fingers he narrowed his eyes. Seeing Danny took the new mansion along with a state of the art lab he had built for himself the whole area is gone. The pond, trees flowers the ground just an empty crater a large empty crater.

"Now you are all wondering how is this possible. Don't worry I usually don't do this and it's probably a one-time thing. My lovely girlfriend, Ember and I want to thank everyone for their shout outs and comforting messages on social media. Yes, the-". Danny stops talking his eyes narrow dangerously on the GIW standing on the stage next to Vlad. His eyes glowed green making many people nervous.

But other people understand and seeing he is a father. Many parents would have done the same thing too if they were in Phantom place as well. But to hear the GIW to attack a child no less.

"GIW. You went that far to attack a child no less," Danny said hissing their name. "Attacked my daughter who needed my help...huh-" Danny stops talking turns around and chuckles.

"HI everyone!" Danielle interrupts and appears on Danny's shoulder waving at the camera making him chuckle. "Thanks for all the get well thank you's with the hugs and kisses. It was really sweet of you to take time out of your day for little old me. Thank you all!" Danielle said.

The press watching this chuckles and giggles seeing how adorable and sincere she is.

"Danielle, sweetie what did we say about interrupting." Ember giggles at her antics. Danny chuckles while Danielle gives her a cheeky smile. Soon Ember walks in the video taking a seat on Danny's lap. "Hello everyone sorry about baby-dip, she is just excited," Ember said with a giggle.

"Mom!" Danielle said whining a bit. Floating she sits on her mother's lap and smiles.

Vlad couldn't believe it. Staring at Danielle staring at her laughing and laying on top of Danny's shoulder giggling but floats to Ember lap. His hands tighten on the podium wondering if Skulker made a mistake. But then he realized something turning to screen he notices Danielle younger and her hair it has blue tips and half her ponytail is blue like a flame. Wondering how is this possible but also his plan failed. Failed to cause Danny pain but the damage he sent to him made Vlad wonder.

"MOM!" Vlad said. Blinking everyone turns to the mayor while Danny chuckles, Ember giggles, and Danielle smiles. Everyone turns to the monitors and reporters started to go crazy. To hear her call Ember Mom sent the media into a frenzy.

"Yup!" Danielle said.

"Danny Phantom, are you and Ember McLain getting married then?" A reporter asked. Soon more and more reporters started to ask questions and soon everyone notices the rock princess and town hero blush. Danielle looks up at the two and giggles.

"Now to make this quick. When Ember saved Danielle we brought her to the ghost zone to be healed by someone I know and trust. But unfortunately, an enemy of mine gained wind of her and attacked the facility where she was being healed. Luckily Ember was there to protect her, but also saved her giving her some of her ectoplasm making her mother," Danny explained.

"I stayed back to fight my enemy but he didn't come alone," Danny said narrowing his eyes on Vlad. Danny nods and looks at the reporters. Not how it really happened, but seeing he needed to give something out there for the media. He knows they will try to get something from either him or worse they might corner Danielle and she might say something she isn't supposed to by mistake.

"This case is very unusual but I am eternally grateful she saved her," Danny said smiling towards Ember.

"Always," Ember said smiling at Danny. Reaching over giving him a kiss on the lips. She breaks it and looks at the camera. "The enemy who attacked the facility is the same ghost from Wisconsin."

Danny nods "Yes he was a college reunion of some sort".

Vlad narrowed his eyes on the screen. He scoffs, they wouldn't and if they did he would gladly reveal Danny and Ember identity as well. Knowing how bad things would be for them. Vlad can use his power to duplicate and hide.

"Yes. He captured me trying to convince me to join his side for his cause but I refused. But he decided this was payback for me declining his offer." Danny pause to let the media hear this. "Luckily I had one of Amity Parks own Jack Fenton who managed to fight him off while I was able to help stop him than escape," Danny said. Watching Vlad turn red from rage, Danny nods his head. Knowing this is good publicity for his father. "This ghost is very dangerous and is a fruit loop and smells bad".

"Like a rotten blue cheese bad smell," Ember said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Blue cheese? I thought dad calls him a cheese head?" Danielle wondered. Shrugging her shoulders she floats up and grabs her feet and looks at the camera.

Danny coughs "Parents a word of caution on what you are going to see. I have a picture of the Wisconsin ghost that goes by the name Plasmius." Everyone watches Danny type something on the computer. Turning to Tucker he nods and soon Plasmius picture appeared.

Everyone gasp. The reporters felt nervous others try to hold the vomit from their mouth back. Some females scream in horror others shouted in terror and soon a mob appeared wanting to destroy this ghost. Seeing he attacked their town hero daughter trying to get rid of her.

Vlad blinks and his eyes narrow on the picture. Seeing his ghost form hunched over with a large hump on his back one arm is longer than the other. His forehead has a huge bump one of his eyes are smaller than the other and his teeth stick out like fangs. His face has warts but also cover in green ooze as well.

"That is one ugly ghost," Agent O said.

"Agreeing with you on that," Agent K said.

Vlad took a deep breath. Breath in and out. He continued to breathe as much he can but the picture staring back at him made him beyond angry. Glaring at Danny but soon the picture got enlarge showing the hideous eyes along with his hump on his back. The short arm but his other has an abnormal large long arm.

"So please parents. If you see him, keep away. This ghost is a fruit loop, dangerous but also he emits a weird cheese odor. He will do anything to accomplish his goals lie, manipulate but worse of them all kill," Danny said letting this set into the media minds.

"Again thank you, everyone, for your thoughts and prayers. We have a birthday...well death day party to celebrate," Ember said.

"Funny how things work with a certain stone," Danny said. Staring at Vlad seeing his eyes widen at Danny he turns to Ember with a smile.

"Wait I get one. AWESOME!" Danielle said excited, throwing her hands in the air she begins to dance. Earning chuckles and giggles.

Vlad couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Danielle there but also now real like Ember. He rips the podium off the stage and throws it at the large monitor making a large crack on it.

"You little snot nose brat. When I get my hands on you I'm going to rip you apart from molecule to molecule. That daughter of yours will be sorry to ever cross here in Amity Park and that rock ghost teen. I beat her with her own guitar!" Vlad shouted. Breathing hard and fast he turns around and sees everyone blinking at him. Seeing he want on a tantrum rage on stage but also ripped the podium from the stage damaging property.

"Oh, butter biscuits," Vlad said letting out a nervous laugh. A few flashes happen and then the reporters and media exploded asking him questions. Vlad groans not happy how this turned out. But also angry that he failed to rid of Danielle.

End of side step

Everyone is laughing and giggling. Tucker got a high five from Danny and Ember. A kiss from Valerie for creative and Sam nods in approval while Jazz can't stop laughing.

"Let's go eat," Danny said.

LATER.

As dinner finished Danny gave Ember an envelope of money. The females minus Jazz, Tucker are shocked to see that much money coming from Danny. Sam blinks wondering where he got that type of money from. Amber couldn't believe it.

"It's about six thousand dollars. Go take Danielle shopping to buy clothes for the both of you. I know you need more clothes to what you have in that bag of yours," Danny said. Seeing Amber shock reaction he frowns seeing her shake her head.

"I can't Danny, this is your money" blinking and shaking her head. It's not her pride that is stopping her it's more like her responsibility but also being self-reliance. She's been a ghost for more than thirty years. She has gotten by mostly by herself.

"But she is our daughter and you are my girlfriend. I want to do this... for us," Danny said caressing her face he takes her hand. Danny gently kisses her on the lips while Amber sighs and looks at the envelope of money.

"Where did you get the money and be honest with me," Amber said, looking at Danny who rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Baseball cards and balls that were signed and not signed. Along with some comics and a lunchbox of Adam West as Cat Kid." Danny sees Amber's confused face but soon her eyes widen. Seeing him nod he turns to Tucker who snorts and rolls his eyes. Jazz nods already knowing the story about it. Valerie blinks wondering what she is missing.

"Wait. The Bucky McBadbat auction in the summer that was YOU. Along with those Crimson, Crash and Ultra lord comics!" Sam said. Remembering how her father was upset that he couldn't get his hands on anything from McBadbat. Her mother was equally upset she couldn't get her hands on that first edition, Crimson Chin.

"Yup," Danny said shrugging his shoulders wondering what is the big deal.

"How much!" Sam said with a hiss. Wondering why Danny needs that type of money she hates to see her parents use it but also the needless spending they go through and the people they know. "But also why do you need that type of money for? You don't need it," Sam said. Speaking from experience due to her parents being the way they are.

Tucker rolls his eyes on Sam. Valerie blinks wondering why Sam would say something like that. Jazz shakes her head on what Sam said. Danny raises an eye and looks at Sam. "Not to where you're a family has so don't worry, Sam. Just enough to secure a good future for my family," Danny said.

"I do worry Danny. Money changes people it makes them do stupid things. It makes you not know who you are to be a shallow person. Trust me on this I have seen it from those rich snobbish kids that my parents want me to hang out with," Sam muttered lowly.

Valerie ignored that comment from Sam. Danny sighs and gives Sam a nod. But Sam was not happy that Danny had that type of money but also kept it a secret from her.

Soon after dinner Danny and Ember came out with a large cake shocking Danielle. Once the cake was on the table she stares at it and everyone began to sing happy birthday. Seeing she was reborn today it was only right. Danielle stood in her seat shock looking at her parents she smiles.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish sweetie," Ember said watching Danielle look up and smile.

Blowing out the candles she smiles. The evening went fast and quick soon they began to leave while Ember and Danielle stayed behind in Phantom base. Jazz inside the speeder. Danny opened portals to their rooms while each of them left. Seeing it's at half past seven. Danny wants to get home soon as possible opening a portal to the ghost zone.

Right outside his parent's portal Jazz flies to the zone and sees the portal. Danny with a quick hug to Danielle and a kiss and whisper to Ember who nods flies right behind Jazz.

Fenton Works. Night time.

Maddie and Jack finally collapse on the couch. Ever since Phantom told the media about the Wisconsin ghost it's been nonstop. They finally answered what they needed but also had questions themselves. One they didn't know ghost can have children when they saw Danielle first in the morning it sent shock waves to all experts.

Even Jack and Maddie were shocked and they didn't have any clue how a ghost child could come into existence. They were the supposed experts in the field and not even the experts knew.

The hijacking of the broadcast was live but soon social media got to it and it spread everywhere. People were outside celebrating their town hero's daughter Danielle birth/death day. Danny walks into living the room and blinks at their parents.

"Really mom, dad it can't be that bad," Danny said. Seeing how exhaust his parents are he is eating an apple and looks at his father who has a tired look on his face.

"I'm pooped. This has been a long day," Jack whined shaking his head. Slowly getting up wondering how the night is going to be.

"It's been a busy few weeks. Don't get me wrong but ever since they've been dating it's been tiring to keep up with them. I know I shouldn't say this but also I can't believe I'm saying this. When do they have time for anything?" Maddie asked. Slowly getting up she looks at Danny who coughs.

"Wow, mom sounds to me you actually starting to act more scientific," Danny chuckled. Seeing his mother gives him a glare, Danny chuckles nervously and takes a step back away from her.

"I maybe too tired. But I can still ground you, mister," Maddie said yawning she begins to walk up the stairs. "I'm calling it a night". Danny watches his father following his mother.

"Wait for me Mads," Jack said as he followed his wife upstairs.

Jazz blinks and looks at Danny shrugging her shoulders she follows her father up the stairs to go her room. Danny chuckles and looks at the clock seeing it's half past nine.

Ghost Zone Phantom Base

Amber finished brushing her teeth. Walking towards the bedroom she sees Danny walking in via portal in his pajamas. Smiling she walks to him and kisses him on the lips and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Hey," Amber whispered.

"Hope you don't mind," Danny said with a smile.

Amber kisses him on the lips and shakes her head. Before she spoke they heard the door.

"Mommy-" Danielle walks in and sees Danny. Blinking looking confuse she saw Danny leave.

"Something wrong Dani?" Danny walks to Danielle and picks her up making her giggle. "Bed too soft and too quiet outside?" Danny asked. Seeing Danielle nod he tucks her in bed while Amber is in bed as well.

"It's just dark and quiet. Got scared I know it's silly and I-"

"It's normal," Amber said. Watching Danny get into bed "Kids you're age still get scared and jumps into their parent's bed. I know I have sometimes in my older brother bed". Amber remembers the times she did that while Danny nods.

"Yea same here. Jazz bed when I was very little." As Danielle lays down, Amber does and Danny holds Amber in his arms while each teen lays on there side watching Danielle.

"How did you two get together?" Danielle asked.

Danny and Amber smile.

And cut.


	26. Meet the McLane's

I do not own Danny Phantom or anyone, anything just the crazy plot

Casper High, Monday

The students of Casper high school are returning after the long week they had. When Danny hijacked the Mayor's press conference, but also made Vlad lose his mind. Live no less, Vlad's approval rating's plummeted to the bottom ten percent. The people of Amity Park celebrated their town ghost hero when they heard that their hero's daughter 'Danielle' was safe and alive because of Ember McLain.

The next day the news media were covering the story, almost every hour of the day, making it a very long weekend. When Danielle came out with Ember on Friday night to patrol the town, she stayed close to her mother or father. But the first night of patrol wasn't too bad. A paparazzi saw Ember and Danielle flying together and snapped a picture of the two while Danny came behind them, smiling and brought them ice cream. Seeing the family is out making sure no other ghost is causing problems, but also they are enjoying some family time.

The media wanted more and Ember's social profile was being watched at every moment. If a few pictures were posted, then the news media covered it. Ember always loved the attention, but she noticed Danny get more nervous and also saw that Danielle wasn't liking how everyone was asking questions about her and them as well. Ember understands why Danny always wanted to avoid the media as possible. But seeing Danielle nervous and scared made Ember understand what is more important:

Danielle is more important than the media and the fame coming from it. Danny is more important to her than fame. But more importantly to her, the safety of the two is more important to her than anything. The safety of her family.

When Saturday night came, the night turned into a nightmare. Luckily it was only the box ghost and a few other ghost octopus and animals. The reason for the nightmare is because of the GIW. When Ember, Danny, and Danielle were flying the GIW shot at Danielle when they were flying with their jet packs. The news media caught the incident of the GIW attacking Danielle thinking she would be an easy capture.

But it wasn't easy as they found out. They found something else, an overprotective Mother and Father. Danny froze the jet packs on their backs and Ember caught and threw them at a large radio antenna. Then Danny froze them to the radio antennae, leaving them there and when morning came and they were still there. The press was already at the mayor office Sunday morning. The reason why the people of Amity Park were demanding the GIW to stop going after Phantom's family.

Vlad didn't hold any press conference. Instead, he stayed in the mayor's office muttering to himself.

So right now Monday at Casper high school. You would think things were better, but no it got only worse. When Danny pulled into the parking lot he sees Tucker pulls to his right and Sam pulls on his left. Hoping this Saturday will be fine. Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie have no problem doing patrol Saturday and they will keep an eye on Sam. While the three go out to a movie and relax a bit.

"Something wrong dude?" Tucker asked as he jumped out of the jeep and locks it with the remote. Turning to Danny seeing him roll his eyes he sends a glare to Dash who is having a hard time riding the motorcycle. Seeing it's been a few weeks he's been riding a motorcycle some people aren't meant to ride. Tucker wince to see Dash hit the concrete slab in the parking spot making him almost fly headfirst.

"He's giving riders a bad name," Danny said putting the kickstand up. He gets off the bike and sighs turning to Casper high he rolls his eyes and mutters underneath his breath. Tucker notices his foul mood and wonders what happened. He was fine last night, turning to Valerie she shrugs her shoulders not knowing what is wrong.

"DAMN IT DANNY!" Sam said as she slammed her door shut and stomps her way to Danny. "Why the hell did you cut off that truck, are you trying to make yourself a full ghost?!" Folding her arms and glaring at him. Seeing that he cut off the truck when he was trying to get into another lane.

Danny took a deep breath to ignore Sam rant and soon Dale along with Kwan pulled in along with Star on Kwan right side. When Dale saw Danny he gave a loud shout and started to praise Danny. Everyone wonders what is going on and lately Danny image in Casper high started to change. But not just his image also Valerie and Tucker, Heck even Sam as well.

"Dude that power slide you did to get that truck on the right lane awesome. I seriously thought he was going to hit someone until you woke him up," Dale said typing something on his phone he showed everyone, what Danny was doing on the road while the truck got back in the lane after Danny did the power slide.

"Already up on my profile. Fenton, keep this up you are going to be a legend in Casper high. The king of kings,"

"Terrific," Danny said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Star sighs seeing this is her mornings now. It's been like this in the past two weeks maybe more now ever since Dash got his bike and their parents allow her and Kwan to drive to school. Hearing her phone goes off she checks it as she reads it and groans. Everyone turns to her wondering what is wrong.

"Paulina is being released from the hospital," Star said, everyone now dumbfounded. "Was hoping she would stay there longer. She needs help, desperately needs the help" Star said muttering to herself. She nods her head sends a message to Paulina seeing if she is going to be late to school.

"What happened?" Dash asked. Finally appearing and looking at everyone they all blink at him. "Paulina didn't look to well on Wednesday afternoon after Phantom hijacked the press conference," Ever since last Wednesday the second day of October.

When the world found out about Danny Phantom daughter. Things didn't go too well for many females ranging from teens to adults.

Star snorts. Everyone turns to her while she groans turning to Valerie who raises an eye and nods wondering what happen. Star shrugged her shoulders and looks at everyone around her with a nod. Danny glances at his friends and shrugs his shoulders wanting to know what happened.

"Paulina overreacted, then fainted while hitting her head on the table when she found out about Ember McLain being the mom of Phantom's daughter," Star said. Pulling out her cell and showing the video everyone watches Paulina scream, faints and bangs her head on the table face-first into a tray of seven-layer bean dip.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"All because Ember is Phantom's daughter's mom," Danny said. Watching Star nodded, she blinks and looks confused, and when Danny saw this. He turned to what Star is looking at and sees Sam rolling her eyes. Danny closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and walks to class.

Tucker follows Danny and Sam quickly walking to catch up.

"Valerie," Star said turning to her best friend "Is there something wrong with Sam? She seems more so jealous than ever," Star said. She has seen Sam jealous before when Danny dated before in the past.

"Girl! You don't want to know" Valerie sighs and walks to class.

The jocks all blink wondering what is going on.

* * *

Next-Day, Ghost Zone with Ember and Danielle. Clockwork's tower.

"So this is my problem. I don't know where to begin," Ember said. Telling Clockwork her predicament, she hopes he can at least help her. "Any advice would be great," Ember said, almost pleading. She turns to Danielle who is swinging her head back and forth on a large pendulum clock. Seeing she is entertaining herself she turns to Clockwork.

"The answer is simple, Ms. McLain," Clockwork said with a small chuckle. Seeing Ember blink, he materialized a bag for her and gives it to her. "Now the question is, who do you need first and for all the pieces to fall into place". Looking at her seeing she needs a little help but also resources to get the job done.

Ember takes the bag while Danielle floats and smiles at Clockwork. It's been a few days since she's been in the ghost zone, she met Kitty and Johnny and loved playing with Shadow. But she loves Clockwork more and enjoys where he is seeing all the clocks.

"Right. Got it. This is going to be one of those learn it on own thing," Ember said. Seeing Clockwork nod she sighs. "Thanks now I just need to figure it out,"

"You will. I know you will" Clockwork raised his time scepter and soon they leave via-portal.

* * *

When both females halfa blink they are at Tucker's home. Ember sees Tucker pull into the driveway, as she nods to Dani they turn invisible.

"Got it I will see you later," Tucker said hanging up on the phone he sighs. "Damn it, Sam you are really pushing it today,"

"When isn't she," said Ember appearing next to Tucker making him scream.

"AHHHH!" Jumping on the hood of his jeep making Danielle giggle and Ember roll her eyes. "Damn it Ember, really?!" Tucker said trying to take some calming breathes and getting down.

"Sorry, I need your help," Ember said. Seeing Tucker blink "I want to get a new identity along with Danielle here. I have an idea who can help but how I don't know. Clockwork gave me this bag saying it will help." She thought about getting Technus and the Ghost Writer to help she used them before and knows they can be trusted. But this will be more in the human world. So she needs more than them to help.

"Really?" Tucker said. When Tucker heard this he sighs. Nodding his head he knows this will cause more problems but at the same time, it will get Sam off everyone's back. "Let's go inside the garage and see what Clockwork gave you," Tucker said Walking towards the garage, Danielle touches Tucker shoulder turning him intangible and flew him inside. "Thanks," Tucker said.

"No problem Uncle Tuck," Danielle said with a smile. Floating and grabbing her feet she watches Ember empty the bag out.

"I have some clue, but how to do it not really," Ember said. Turning to Tucker seeing him blink, Ember nods. Pulling out a few items and putting on the table she turns to Tucker.

Tucker blinks. Walking to the two cd's he sees it's next year operation system and it's service package to fix the glitches. Turning to the papers seeing it's two blank birth certificate, social cards, and a few other things.

"Ok, next year operation system-" Tucker was cut off.

"Technus. Ok, he helped me before," Ember said turning to Tucker seeing him thinking about something. "What?" Ember asked.

"He can hack into almost anything. Meaning this can work with what I been doing," The gears in Tucker's head begins to turn. "The papers they look to be blank birth certificate and... wait". Tucker pulls out three very old books form Volume one to three.

Pulling out a scroll with Walker's name on it, he unrolls it reads it. It's a message from Clockwork telling Walker to release Ghostwriter. Seeing a scroll with his name on it he sees a court date turning to Ember and Danielle he rolls it up. Seeing Clockwork is giving him instructions to follow as well. He turns to Ember with a grin.

"So Ghostwriter and Technus. Ok, this won't be bad," Ember said.

Tucker nods and looks at Ember. "Bring them here so we go to City-Hall. We need a line direct to the state computer. Vlad is away tomorrow and we can use the one in city hall," Tucker said giving Ember the items, she nods.

"Do not tell Danny. I want this to be a surprise. But one of you has to overshadow my mom to make her think I'm sick," Tucker said with a grin.

"I can overshadow your mom. But shouldn't daddy know about this uncle Tuck? I mean it's Technus and Ghostwriter. What if they plan something?" Danielle asked. Wondering why she sees Tuck smile making her confused. Ember sighs and nods.

"Danielle between us it's a secret. I can handle those two," Ember said.

* * *

NEXT Morning City hall

Floating in intangible, Tucker and Ember made their way undetected. Danielle and Technus who is smiling and the other who isn't. Ghost Writer who has a stern look, not happy being here. When Ember appeared holding a letter from Clockwork and gave it to Walker. The warden lost it and refused to do it. Oddly enough he was picked up and slammed to a wall.

Than Walker released him.

Once they landed they walk through the walls. Once enter through city hall into a room with a computers. Seeing this might be the only shot they have.

"Danielle, Ember keep a lookout if someone comes in, overshadow them. Technus take control of the computer I will upload the profiles. Ghostwriter here is the information I need you to make it look real. All the names and paper work" Tucker ordered.

Ghostwriter rolled his eyes and takes the papers and reads it over. "Very well," He said fixing his glasses. "I can have this done in a few minutes."

"Of course human child. Let us begin," Technus said with a smile. Now taking over the computer, Technus soon starts while Tucker starts to upload the profiles into the computer.

"Well let's start," Tucker said. Sitting in front of the computer, Tucker begins to work with Technus making sure nothing will be traced back but also to make the identities real.

As Tucker uploads some profiles he soon begins to work. Knowing what Danny wants to do, he wonders how Ember is going to take this but also wonders what Danny's face is going to look like after this. Looking at Ember and Danielle, he grins and wonders how everyone else is going to take this.

"Human child. I began to enter the system. So far nothing is tracking us. I'll upload the profiles you have entered into a system. The place you have chosen...the school closed down due to a fire and so all paper trails were destroyed. Very clever," Technus said as he began to do his work. Impressed on what Tucker did, he uploads the profiles into the other state computer.

"Perfect and yes Dimmsdale school did have that fire a few years back. One of the reasons I picked the place," Tucker said. Knowing it would be easy to create an identity like that. "Once completed. Pick the biggest hospital scan the records on file choose someone that died recently. From the ages of seven to eighteen."

"On it...scanning complete found forty-two cases. Should we refine the search to females only?" Technus asked.

"Great idea. You know for someone who always tries to take over the world with technology you are a pretty chill guy, Technus" Tucker said with a grin and checked the refine search.

"Ahh thank you, human child. You are not bad yourself. Seven matches found," Technus said with a smile.

Tucker finds what he is looking for and nods. Picking the two names he begins to change the name and date on the profiles and enters Amber and Danielle's new names. With the previous names and ID's on the files were most likely destroyed and the computer keeps a hard copy on it.

"Done. Ok, Technus we got the new names. Hows the hacking into the government system going? We will also need to hack into a large insurance company as well" Tucker asked. Knowing this is the biggest and crucial part if he can get everything uploaded into this. Hoping everything will be fine.

"I entered without detection" Tucker listens to Technus nods. Quickly plugging his device he begins to work on it once more. Hoping this works and if it does Tucker knows this will be huge.

"It's done," Ghostwriter said as he floated towards Tucker and hands him the paper documents. Tucker sees the name and looks at Ghost rider nodding his head.

"Great. Now You just have to go to court tomorrow with Amber and Danielle. Meet a lawyer his name is Frank. He knows about Danny being Phantom. He will make sure the judge will continue to grant your Emancipation of a minor and guardian status to Danielle," Tucker said. Checking the screen and talking he notices Ember eyes widen.

"Relax. Clockwork introduced me to his best friend, Matt the guy who trained Danny back in the seventies. He is also possessing our gym teacher from school and calls Sam a pacifist," Tucker said. Chuckling at the memory when Sam hated being called that and what Danny did in gym class.

"Ok, so Clockwork has a hand in this already," Ember said. Tucker nodded. Danielle smiles and nods. Amber wonders how things will play out "Well at least we can go to school and act somewhat normal."

"Can't wait," Danielle said.

"Yup. Your job you two is to go to court tomorrow and Friday enroll Danielle into school at eight am Friday. Then head to Casper. No later or early be in the office at eight sharp. Clockwork's instructions," Tucker said. Knowing how the master of time is and Tucker is typing and talking to Ember.

Ember groans but nods seeing all the trouble he went through. Wondering what Friday is going to be. She sees the papers that Ghostwriter finished. Seeing her name Amber lyn McLane she nods. Turning to Danielle papers she raises an eye.

"Danielle Jamie McLane?" wonder Ember.

"I like it" smile Danielle.

"Of course you like it. Danny middle name is James. Thought Danielle wanted something like it," Tucker said with a small chuckle.

Ember giggles while rolling her eyes and seeing Danielle smile on her face she can't help but smile at her daughter adorable nature.

* * *

Friday, Casper High after school

"I said let it go, Sam," Danny said as slams his locker and rolled his eyes. "I will ride with Tucker. Today's music class is just an announcement, nothing else. Happy I didn't ride today. What I'm even happier about is when I heard about the weather this morning. Unlike Dash, his bike is soaked and maybe even ruined," Danny said with a chuckle.

Lucky he caught the weather when he got up and texted Tucker early in the morning for pickup.

When Dash came in riding on his bike everywhere as usually. He made fun of Danny for not riding into the school like him. But Danny just chuckled and ignored him and by the time lunch came around. It started down pouring like someone opened a faucet and let the water run for a few hours. Then it stopped raining just as school ended.

"Fine," Sam muttered. As all three head towards the music room. Danny heard someone calling his name and soon was tackled in a hug.

"Danny!" Danielle said with a laugh.

Danny blinks and looks at her surprise. "Danielle, what are you doing here?" Wondering what is going on, Danny hears a giggle and turns to Amber walking out of the office with a smile on her face. Seeing where Danielle ran off to she smiles at Danny.

"Amber," Danny whispers and slowly walks to her.

Sam blinks and looks at Amber standing inside Casper high school. Turning to Tucker who has a grin, Sam turns back to Amber talking to principal Ishiyama and Lancer. Feeling a knot in her stomach she rolled her eyes, feeling something terrible is going to happen.

"Hey there Danny, how are you?" Amber asked with a smile. She's been busy during the day and at night she usually calls it early to make sure Danielle gets in bed so she can sleep. Sometimes Danny stays out making sure no ghost is out causing problems. That he doesn't get the chance to get back early enough at night.

"Amber," Smiling he picks her up and spins her around making her giggle. Quickly putting her on the ground and kissing her on the lips gently he breaks the kiss and smiles at her while she giggles again. "What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

Hearing someone clear their throat. Danny turns to the principal and vice-principal staring at him. Blushing seeing what he did in front of them no less.

"Mr. Fenton, how do you know Ms. McLane?" Lancer eyes Danny carefully. Mr. Lancer turns to Amber who smiles at Danny and giggles at him.

"Summer camp Mr. Lancer," Danny replied. Seeing Amber nod and Danielle smiling standing between the two. "Danielle got hurt and I picked her up carried her to the infirmary while taking charge. I met Amber later on you can say she is my Sandy and -"

"And he's my Danny," Amber said giggling.

"Yea a little bit of grease lightning as you would say," said Danny. Seeing Mr. Lancer eyes widen he looks at Amber and then back to Danny.

"Summer love, Mr. Fenton." In a shocked, but soft voice, Mr. Lancer looks at Danny. Seeing a look on Danny face a look Lancer has seen before when he was much younger. "So I assume this change came from her. Well, I'm impressed," Mr. Lancer said chuckling at his student life. Danny rubs the back of his head and nods.

"We dated during the summer camp we met up at the local diner outside of camp. I was in astronaut camp she was in music. I was given a chance to help chaperone the others since what happened," Danny said ruffling Danielle's hair, making her pout she folds her arms.

"Well, that's great. Amber here will start class Monday morning," Principal Ishiyama said, smiling at them.

"WHAT" Sam growled. Turning to Amber who is smiling while Danny holds her hand making her giggle. The two adults notice Sam change in demeanor while Tucker rolled his eyes. But the adults notice Danny pleasant smile.

"Yes. Eight AM right after I drop Danielle off for school first." smiling at them. Danielle throws her hands in the air happy she is starting school. Mr. Lancer likes Danielle enthusiasm. "Thank you principal Ishiyama and vice-principal Lancer. I'm happy that my old school sent all the paperwork to get me enrolled. You also have my Emancipation papers from the courts as well"

"Yes. We did. I will notify our faculty. Enjoy the rest of the day".

Mr. Lancer nods and looks at Amber with a smile. "I hope you continue to be a positive influence on Mr. Fenton. He has surprised me much at the beginning of the school year". Turning to Danny with a grin.

Danny pouts.

"I'll try, no promises," Amber said with a small laugh.

With both adults smiling and waving they head back inside the office. Amber sighs and nods her head. Turning to Tucker who has a grin. Sam has a glare on her face. Danny, on the other hand, is smiling.

"So, this is happening," Danny said with a smile.

"Yup. Tucker did it" Amber said giving him praise and credit where it's due.

"Clockwork had everything sorted out and I got who we needed and Tucker put the pieces together to make it happen," Amber said with a smile, high-fiving Tucker who high fived back with a smile.

"Hey, it was nothing," Tucker said with a chuckle.

"Tucker you are the man," Danny said giving Tucker a quick hug. Breaking the hug, Danny quickly wraps his arms around Amber waist kissing her on the neck gently.

"Don't I know it," Tucker said with a chuckle. As the five make their way towards the music room, they enter it and Amber looks around nodding her head. Seeing the room looking different more updated. Danielle blinks seeing all the musical instruments and everyone else.

"Danny. What took you?" Gwen asked from across the room.

"Sorry, Gwen got sidetracked. Is Dinah here?" Danny asked. Watching the blonde drummer shake her head and tapping the table with her drum sticks. Mikey blinks and looks at the girl. Danny grins and looks at everyone in the room. "Well good news guys. I think I might know another person that plays the electric guitar".

Turning to Amber rolling her eyes playfully and smiling. She walks towards the guitar and picks it up. Looking at it seeing it's a newer version she turns to Danny who nods.

"Mikey, the radio. Something rock," Danny said with a smile.

Mikey shrugs his shoulders and turns the dial on the radio. As everyone looks at Amber nodding her head she slowly taps her foot. Listening to the first verse of the song. Gwen the drummer nods and hears the song. Slowly hitting the desk everyone hears Amber singing.

Don't cry

Don't raise your eye

It's only teenage wasteland

Everyone blinks to hear her sing but also play. Danny smiles and soon stands near Amber smiling at her. Gwen is slowly hitting the desk with her drum sticks shock to listen to Amber singing.

Sally, take my hand

We'll Travel south Crossland

Put out the fire

Don't look past my shoulder

By now Dinah arrived at the door and hearing the person singing and playing. She enters the room she sees a girl around the same age as Danny but. She can't quite put her finger on the girl as she has seen her somewhere before. Seeing her sing and play the guitar she is shocked to see her go.

Teenage wasteland

It's only teenage wasteland

Teenage wasteland

Oh, oh

Teenage wasteland

They're all wasted!

Once the song was ended. Dinah claps and soon everyone claps. Danny chuckles and kisses Amber in the cheek making her giggle. Putting the guitar away she sees everyone smiling. Mikey nods and looks at Danny.

"Danny, she's as good as you," Mikey said.

"Nah she's way better," Danny said with a chuckle. Turning to music teacher "Dinah this is Amber McLane. She is starting Casper high on Monday and was hoping to join the music club," Danny said with a smile.

Dinah's eyes widen and smiles. Happy to have another person playing the electric guitar but also can sing.

"Of course, but I can't help feel I seen you before a picture? But where?" Dinah thought, thinking where she saw her before.

Everyone heard Gwen snort and roll her eyes. All eyes turn to her while everyone looks at her.

"Really! You are telling me I'm the only one that sees it. From Danny. On his guitar theirs a picture of her and him kissing," Gwen playfully teased. Everyone in the club chuckle and giggle. Danny looks away while Amber turns to him red on the cheeks.

"That's where and you are the one helped Danny get back his love of music" smile Dinah.

"Sort of" turning red and looking at Danny who is smiling. "Ok fine yes that was me," Amber said giggling. She picks up the guitar and looks at Danny. "You know the song you sang to me a while ago. Under the stars from the video game, you talked about".

"Yea I do. Why?" Danny nods while everyone looks at Amber smiling at him. Walking to Gwen she whispers something to her while the blonde drummer looks surprised at Amber.

"Got it. Wow" smile Gwen. She soon started to play the song on her desk with the drumsticks. Amber started to play the guitar slowly and when she looks at Danny smiling at him.

"Well let's say, I did some looking into that game," Amber said. Slowly playing she looks at Danny.

One day you will realize

The stars you are chasing shine bright deep inside you

But will you ever let it shine from within

And cast all of your fears aside?

You'll see the light, but until that day comes

My Dearly Beloved

Be strong, I shall be there

Always here beside you

So, keep your head held high

The shadows of this world

Will try to steal you away into their arms

But you belong in mine

We are one within a dream

So hold me close and count the stars with me

All our scattered memories

I will find the pieces, one by one

(My Dearly Beloved

Be strong, I shall be there)

A thousand blades unto the sky

(Always here beside you

So, keep your head held high)

Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine

(The shadows of this world)

Let the tide rush over you

(Will try to steal you away into their arms)

And one day I know we shall meet again

(But you belong in mine)

My Dearly Beloved.

Dinah blinks and is shocked to hear Amber sing and play this song. She turns to Danny smiling and seeing how great he is but also seeing Amber is being the best she can be. She looks at the two and wonders how far can they go.

When Amber was done playing she placed the guitar back and walks to Danny who nuzzles into her neck.

"You were great. And perfect song," Danny said with a smile. Amber lays on his back and smiles at him but soon everyone nods.

"Well I have to say this year this club will be out of this world," Dinah said giggling while everyone grins. Sam rolls her eyes and gags at the wall while Tucker rolls his eyes on Sam. "Well I got good news and bad news for everyone. Starting next week we will hold practice on Thursday."

Everyone in the room blinks wondering why the change. As Dinah sighs she also wonders how everyone is going to react to this. Seeing that this place is a haven away from some people and groups.

"Bad news is. We will be playing in some of the schools football games for live entertainment. From the start and finish of the game," said, Dinah.

Rolling her eyes hearing the students whine while others flat out refuse to hear this. The sophomores shake their heads while some seniors just sigh in the corner hearing this. The freshmen sent glances at everyone while the only juniors which are Mikey, Danny and now Amber. Mikey looks nervous and Danny groans loudly.

"Whose idea was this?" Danny asked. Everyone nods and soon starts to ask Dinah at the same time. The music teacher being bombarded by everyone and Danny seeing this whistles getting everyone attention. "One at a time," Danny ordered.

Everyone looks at Danny and nods. Dinah sees how well Danny took charge of the group but also how everyone looks to him with admiration but also respect.

"Gwen almost all the freshmen class talks to you while you listen. So share with us your concerns," Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny and yea. Whose bright idea was this? Those jocks are jerks and the cheerleaders are shallow hoe's" Gwen said tightening her grip on the drumsticks. She's been picked on and luckily Danny and a few others stuck up for her.

"Finally a freshman I can agree with," Sam said. Everyone turns to her "What?" Sam asked wondering what is wrong she rolls her eyes.

Dinah sighs and raises her hand shocking everyone.

"It was mine. Look the school budget is thin and they are looking to cut the music club out. If we can show them we have talent maybe we can keep it going. I already pleaded with the superintendent and talk to the PTA about the issue. But sadly the PTA won't budge," Dinah sent a glare to Sam while she winces seeing who is head of the PTA.

Her parents.

"Ok. So how's this. We break into groups. Freshman and sophomores work together. Throw some ideas out on songs for opening act. Songs on touch down, field grass and whatever they do. If you know anyone in Drama club willing to help maybe we can also get them involved. More clubs together they won't shut it down seeing it will affect the others" Danny looks at the two grades who nods.

"The juniors and seniors will spread the word and do the same as well. We will try to keep the jerks and hoe's off everyone's back," Danny said. Seeing everyone nods, Dinah claps her hands and looks at Danny.

"Natural born leader. Alright, everyone, next Thursday be here so we can have a game plan," Dinah said walking to Amber she smiles. "I hope you keep him on his toes you did a fantastic job in training him," Amber turns red while Dinah giggles.

"I got to say baby pop you have a way to bring everyone together," Amber said with a smile. Watching Danny chuckle she stands next to him as the five head out of the music room. "Tucker?" Amber asked

"Yea what's up?" wondering what Amber called him for. They reach outside near his jeep while everyone waits for Amber to finish.

"I don't know what address you put down. So I need to know to get the mail" Amber asked. Wondering what will happen if the school sends out mail at least she can get it before the person whose house Tucker put down.

"Well you see there's a problem with that. The address I put down is a home for you to live in," Tucker said. As all five stops and looks at Tucker, Danny walks to Tucker with a shocked face who nods. As he is on his P.D.A, he sends a message to Jazz and Valerie to meet at the address.

"You did it," Danny said smiling. Seeing Tucker nod, Danny picks up Amber again and spins her.

"You are going to love this place and it's a surprise," Danny said.

"Danny put me down," Amber said giggling loudly. This caught the attention of a few people around the school but also others walking to the school parking lot.

"Ahh, why can't I get spun around," Danielle whined. Seeing Amber getting all the fun, Danny chuckles and throws Danielle up and catches her with a spin. As Danielle giggles loudly Danny places her on Tucker's jeep making her giggle. "That was awesome!" Danielle said with a smile.

"Hey, Fenturd! I got a bone to pick with you," Dash said. Walking to them glaring at Danny he stops and looks at Amber.

"Whoa. Hey" Dash said smiling at Amber he stops in front of her with a smile. "Name's Dash Baxter you must be new here. I can show you around," Dash said smiling at her.

Star, Kwan, and Paulina arrive where Dash is and when they saw the girl they blink. Star has seen her before and Paulina nods her head. Looking at Danny who rolls his eyes. She turns to Dash who has that stupid half-smirk smile on his face.

"Sorry, Dorkster I got plans with my boyfriend," Amber said jumping in the back seat with Danielle.

Danielle blows raspberries at Dash who stands there shocked that he of all people got rejected. Danny chuckles and stands on the seat while Amber does the same thing. Soon Tucker turns the jeep on as he pulls out of the parking spot. The two begin to kiss. As they ended the kiss Amber turns to Dash.

"Still want me to show you around" shouted Dash shock that this is happening.

"When hell freezes over Dorkster," Amber said as they leave the school grounds laughing leaving a stun Dash there.

Sam pulls next to Dash who is shocked that happened. Taking a picture she looks at Dash who turns to her angry.

"Thanks, this will be up soon," Sam said driving away laughing at the jock, Sam can't help wonder what else will happen.

"Dude, major burn," Kwan said as he walked up to Dash shaking his head. "Did not see that coming and she didn't even get your name right?" Kwan asked.

"Who was she?" Dash asked wondering who that was. "I mean. I never have seen her before?" Dash asked, turning to the others he sees Star rolls her eyes.

"Amber Lyn McLane," Star said. Everyone turns to her while she sighs. Wondering how they don't recognize her "Danny's girlfriend from the summer all of you saw the pictures. She transferred to Casper high she is starting Monday. Valerie told me she was going to surprise Danny and she is moving here with her little sister. Tucker bumped into her early and recognized her from a picture of Danny," Star said.

When Star finished explaining Paulina nods and looks at Dash who is blinking.

"Well, she is way out of Fenton's league maybe even yours Dash," Paulina said walking forward she notices Star rolling her eyes. "What? You don't think so Star!"

"Did you check the polls today? The ones you make up every year whose the hunkiest and hottest," Star rolls her eyes at Paulina who shakes her head. As Star sighs once again. She pulls her phone out and passes it to Paulina. When Paulina saw this she blinks and looks at Star not believing this.

"This can't be right?!" Paulina said. Thinking this is a mistake "His techno-geek friend must have hacked it." Trying to come up with an excuse she watches Dash take Star's phone. As he rolls his eyes he is always in the top with Kwan behind him.

"WHAT!" Dash said shocked to see the poll he turns to Star who nods. Not wanting to believe this.

"Dude you aren't even second place" said Kwan shock. "Dash sorry to say this what happen?".

"No, he can't Paulina. That's on the school computer server and yeah Dash that's from the start of this school year. Danny is number one. Kwan is number two and Dale is number three. Dash you are four. Danny changed a lot this summer. His physique his attitude but also the rumors of him singing and shredding on the electric guitar. Like Dale said he is becoming a legend in Casper high the king of kings. But also" Star said.

Taking her phone back she types something in and when she pulls the second poll. She gives it to Paulina whose eyes widen to see this.

"Yes. Danny made it to the senior's poll. You know the unwritten rules of Casper high. You have senior classes you are part of their politics end of story. Danny is number ten of fifty two. All written votes by the seniors and I spoke to Ashley A of the Ashley's and Heather R of the Heather's. The two senior groups who are the most popular.".

Kwan mouth drops open to hear Star talk. Seeing her nod he looks at Paulina who is shock herself.

"Wait you are telling me Ashley A and H the two best friends since pre K who are legends through out their life. Agreed with the Heather's" said Kwan.

Star nods while Paulina blinks.

"Heather S and M the two best friends since pre K who always battled the Ashley's. The same two who always try to amp one of another. You are telling me the two most popular girls groups in Casper high seniors that has ever known agreed with Danny Fenton being on their list" shouted Paulina.

Having a hard time believing this and seeing Star nod. Dash is shock to hear this. He tried talking to them with the other players who are seniors while the senior girls rolls their eyes on him.

"They were shock to see Danny's name. They had no choice and when Danny's name made it on the website. Many people change their votes and to be honest yea. Danny has been always cute but now he's every girls dream. Sarah she was the start and their will be others and more. So expect Danny to be much bigger than he was before"

Everyone remembers Dale saying that and the worst about it. It's not coming from one of their own people but a person who they made fun of since freshman year. Seeing how much this will tip the balance but also to keep people in line. Paulina looks at Dash and Star.

"Than how do we fix this?" Paulina asked and seeing no one with an answer she starts to worry.

* * *

With Danny

When they arrived at the house they see Valerie and Jazz waiting. Once Danny jumped out of the jeep and helps Amber out. He picks Danielle out of the seat onto the ground. As he walks towards the house he stops and turns to Amber and faces everyone.

"I bought this place for us to live in". Everyone blinks and looks at Danny. Thinking he is joking "I'm serious, it's under an alias name but knowing Tucker he probably had it change to give it to you so no problem will happen," Danny said.

"Yup. Originally the name we use is her grandparents who won the publishing clearing house. They transferred all assets to Amber Lyn McLane one month ago with documentation from the bank, state, and lawyers," Tucker said with a grin.

Seeing that this is all Amber's but also no one will expect anything. Tucker turns to Danny with a nod knowing this is what Danny would want for Amber and Danielle.

Danny opens the door with a set of keys and once he opens the door everyone walks inside.

"This is beautiful," Jazz said. Looking at the living room she sees the large area. They see the marble gas fire place. Valerie is stunned seeing the house looking gorgeous. Amber shakes her head not believing this. Danielle's eyes widen in excitement seeing the huge sixty-inch flat screen tv.

Sam rolled her eyes at it all.

"Why?" Amber asked walking in the house. She looks around seeing how beautiful the wooden floors but also the marble gas fireplace. "I mean why did you go through all this trouble? We could have stayed in my realm,"

"Yea, Danny. WHY?!" Sam demanded. Wondering why he did this she taps her foot on the wooden floor wanting an answer.

"I had a premonition a glimpse of the future a while ago," Danny said. He saw everyone's reaction. Nodding his head he looks at Tucker who already knows this. "I saw you and me and this little child a girl. Danielle here in this home. Our home," Danny said.

Amber walks to Danny and kisses him on the lips. Holding him in her arms she smiles at him and tries not to cry.

"All this," Amber said. "For us. You, me and Danielle". Danny gently kisses her on the lips as he breaks the kiss he nods. "I love you. You know that but this is too much. How much did you spend?" Amber asked.

"Trust me it was worth it," Danny said chuckling he sees the females turn to Danny. Seeing they had their hands on their hips, Danielle is looking around on the first floor excited. "It wasn't that much. After I bought it. We had companies from Dimmsdale gutted the place out. Had the whole place re-floored, redesigned. New everything from plumbing, electrical-".

Danielle shout interrupted Danny seeing she made her way upstairs to a room where it was mostly going to be hers.

"COOL I HAVE A JETTED BATHTUB!" Danielle asked.

Danny chuckles and nods. "I also might have gone a little overboard on a few things." When they walked into the kitchen seeing how modern it is, Amber loved the Professional Deep Recessed 6-Burner oven.

Soon Danielle floated down into the kitchen looking confusing. Seeing everyone turn to her she looks at Danny and Amber than back to Danny. When she saw the master bedroom she was confused about the large tub and corner shower.

"You're bathtub is huge and weird. Why?" Danielle asked. She has never seen anything like it before and seeing everyone look at her strangely.

Now when everyone heard this they look at Danielle who ran upstairs while everyone followed her. Danny and Tucker chuckles and stayed down. When Danny started to listen to everyone entering the room, Tucker started to make a sandwich. He counted from five backward and when it reached zero he floated up right before the girls scream.

"A HOT TUB!"

Jazz is jealous turning to Amber nodding her head.

Valerie rolls her eyes wondering how it would feel.

Sam blinks wondering how they got it in. Seeing how big it is she turns to Danny.

"Yes, a hot tub that can fit up to four people. It was on special and when I saw it. I bought it had it delivered here and phased it right through the house and into the bathroom" chuckle Danny. Seeing he saved himself a lot of hassle but also a headache to get it inside.

"Danny this is... the master bedroom is gorgeous the whole house... I mean," Amber is lost. Turning to Danny he cups her chin and slowly caress her face and is smiling at her. "How I'm I going to pay for this place?" Amber asked. Wondering how this will be possible she walks into the bedroom seeing the large king size bed.

Danny rolls his eyes playfully at her. Seeing she is worried something can happen Danny wouldn't let her do this alone. He wants to help her but also be there for her and Danielle.

"No mortgage just the taxes. Solar panel on the roof which feeds into the grid which you get a deposit into an account from them. The most are the basic stuff water, gas and electricity. Insurance goes through every year from an account it's all set up".

Everyone turns to Danny shock that he has taken care of everything. Seeing how devoted he is for Amber but also wanting to take care of them.

Soon Tucker walks in smiling. "Besides the paperwork downstairs has everything from Frank. Bank records, account, insurance money from you're parents left behind which we had it altered. Yea Danny that Frank, Matt best friend he knows he went to talk to him under orders from Clockwork," Tucker said.

"We just need to make up a story," Danny nods and sighs in relief but happy Frank knows what is going on but also knows how happy the two best friends will be. He heard what happen to Matt from Frank and seeing he can help his ghost who helps Frank why not.

"All this for me and Danielle," Amber said.

Danny nods and kisses her on the lips. Moving to her ear he whispers something for her to only hear. "Wonder how long until we break into the new place?"

Amber grins and kisses him on the cheek and whispers something back to him. "Don't keep me waiting".

As the two whisper to each other and giggle, they turn red while everyone in the room wonders what they were saying to each other. Danielle blinks and smiles seeing both Danny and Amber smiling. But not everyone feels the same as she does.

"Really Danny. All this for them I think you need to draw a line. You didn't need to do this," Sam said. Folding her arms shaking her head "You wasted so much time on this and plus you didn't include me into this. WHY NOT!" Sam demanded.

"Well if we did you would have been jealous. But every time we tried like the bikes the SUV you pass" explain Tucker. Seeing how true it is and Sam hearing this rolls her eyes.

Wondering why Tucker and Danny didn't tell Sam about this. Yea she was busy being jealous but also both boys made plans to include her onto their projects which she sometimes didn't pay much attention to. Or decided to pass to do something else she wanted.

Before Danny spoke or Tucker. Danielle got angry at Sam and lately the seven-year-old has just ignored Sam rant's but also meddling into her parent's relationship. She has seen it when they go out patrolling and coming back from patrolling without Danny sometimes at night.

"What is your problem with my mom and me!" Danielle shouted. Everyone was shocked at Danielle outburst but the one most shock was Sam. This is the first time Danielle spoke back to her. Amber turns to Danny who nods as they begin to walk towards Danielle she wasn't done.

"All you do is whine and complain about what my mom does or what Danny does for her and me. You don't care about us or anyone really. Just what you can get from others to give to yourself. You act like Danny shouldn't do this that he should listen to you and only you. You're just like Vlad being a fruit loop and that jerk Remy that only wanted my mom for himself!" Danielle finished her little rant.

Sam is shock to hear that coming from Danielle. She would never have thought she would say anything like that to her. She tried to talk to Danielle a few times during patrol but she just nods and gives her short answers.

Jazz wince to hear what Danielle said about Sam. Valerie gulps wondering how this will go. Tucker rolls his eyes on Sam once again she sparked the problem.

Amber grabs Danielle's shoulders and spins her around slowly to face her. When Danielle saw Amber gaze she flinches and looks down to the floor. She never saw Amber give her a harden look like that before.

"Apologize to Sam now," Amber said. Her voice was quick and stern. Everyone turns to Amber shock she would say that. They thought she would be on her daughter side. Danielle looks hurt the most and Amber sighs. Kneeling down she softly spoke to her daughter rubs her head gently something her mother would do to her.

"Baby dip. She is one of Danny's best friends. If something would happen to me," She pauses and nods knowing this to be true. Even though she doesn't want to admit it. "She would be there to help Danny. She would also make sure Danny and you would be taken care of. I won't have you bad mouth her. Her problem is with me not with you, she's been trying to make small talk with you. You have been trying really hard to be nice. So please apologize," Amber said her voice was soft and caring.

Danielle began to tear up and shake her head. "No I won't! Why are you defending her and being nice to her all the time when she isn't to you. All she want's to do is break you and Daddy apart. You two are the only real family I have," Danielle said.

Danny frowns seeing Danielle trying to hold back some of the tears falling from her face but sadly they are coming down. He walks to her and hugs her tightly. Slowly cupping her face he smiles at her and gently talks to her.

"Danielle you and Amber are the most important people in my life alongside with everyone. I would never forget you two, never. I would die to my dying breath to protect you and Amber" smile Danny. Wiping the tear away with his thump he watches Daniella nod she turns around.

"I know it's confusing, Danielle but you have us. Tell us how you feel let us help you," Amber said carefully holding Danielle and rubbing her back. She watches Danielle nods. "Feeling better?" Amber asked.

Danielle takes a deep breath than nods as she shuffles her feet around while looking down. Looking up to Sam she sighs and looks down while still making eye contact with her. "I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have said anything or made a scene. It won't happen again," Danielle mumbles the last part but everyone heard her.

"Apology accepted and I know I'm not the easiest person to be around" Sam shrugs her shoulders. When she turns to Danny seeing him give Sam a stern gaze she looks away. 'Great. I just ruin any chances having Daniella being nice to me'. Thought Sam. Sighing to herself seeing how bad she messed up now.

'Great. Just great this is what Amber and I need. Sam causing problems with Danielle. Maybe I can ask Jazz to be the mediator of a family session,' Danny thought, letting out a sigh he shakes his head.

"I think that's a great idea baby-pop. If Jazz wouldn't mind," Amber said out loud. Nodding agreeing with Danny she turns to Jazz seeing her confused face and Danny blinks at her. "What? I think a family session wouldn't be bad".

"Wouldn't mind what?" Jazz questioning what is going on. Jazz looks at the two and back to Danielle who looks confused as well.

Danny blinks and looks at Amber strangely. "I was thinking that to myself," Danny blinks and looks at Amber. "I didn't speak out loud about that." Wondering what is going on he looks at Amber strangely.

'He's kidding me right!" Amber thought. "I heard you say that." She could have sworn she heard Danny talking about it and seeing everyone blink at her looking confused.

"No, I'm not kidding you," Danny said. Hearing Amber talk but her lips didn't move. Danny stares at Amber 'Is she hearing my thoughts? Is this happening because of the bond.'

Everyone is confused about what is going on.

Amber eyes widen staring at Danny. 'I think I am hearing your thoughts. That means you can hear mine?"

'Yes I can' Danny thought back to her, he stares at her while Amber mouth drops open.

Danielle blinks and looks at the two. Tugging on their clothes like any child does try to get her parents attention she turns to her aunt Jazz who is staring at Danny and Amber.

"I think their broken" Danielle said confused. "How do we fix them" pouting at Jazz.

"No way," Amber said. Smiling and looking at Danny she hears Danny thoughts but also Danny can hear her thoughts as well. As the two begin to talk to each other through their bond link.

"This is so cool," Danny said. Chuckling and nodding his head towards Amber both of them heard Jazz whistle loudly. With the two older halfa blinks and looks at Jazz.

"What is going on?!" Jazz said demanding to know what is going on. Tucker, Valerie and Sam nod while Danielle floats up and stares at her parents wondering if something is wrong.

"I don't know how it's possible maybe because of the link," Danny started and looks at Amber who nods.

"But I can hear Danny thoughts and he can hear my thoughts" Amber finished what Danny was going to say. Seeing everyone shock reactions she nods and looks at Danny who makes a joke. "Oh Hahaha. Yea really funny like you think it's a bad thing a girl can read a guy's mind," Amber said folding her arms.

"That is bad," Tucker said. Shuddering thinking how bad it can be. "To think that she would know everything you think you wouldn't be able to hide anything from them. Not that you need to seeing you trust her but some guys just what privacy," Tucker explained.

When he turned to Valerie he let out a nervous smile seeing he had to correct himself on his answer before it blows up in his face. Luckily for Tucker listening to Danny to rethink your answer is helping him.

"Men," Jazz, Sam and Valerie rolled their eyes.

Danny chuckles and nods to what Amber is thinking. Soon Amber giggles and nods to what Danny reply back. As both of them notices everyone stare at them.

They blush and look down.

"Sorry. But this is kind of cool," Danny said.

"Yea. Wonder what's its limit?" Amber asked.

Before anyone spoke a scroll appeared in front of Amber and Danny. As she grabs it and reads it she sighs and passes it to Danny who nods.

And Cut.


	27. Clockwork sister The show

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

"Talking"

'Thought'

"'bond talking"'

Thursday Ghost zone. Clockwork Tower.

Danny sighs walking back and forth looking at Amber who is leaning on the wall. Danielle is moving her head back and forth due to the pendulum clock. Turning to her father she frowns and floats towards to him and lands on his back.

Danny chuckles and rolls his eyes and floats towards Amber who smiles at the two.

"Something wrong, Dani" ask Ember. Blinking and looking at her seeing she is looking nervous.

"Dad keeps pacing back and forth. Feels like something is wrong?"

"Just wondering if Clockwork sister will help" sigh Danny. Remembering what the supreme Observant said about Clockwork sister.

"I feel the same" Clockwork appears startling Danny making him chuckle. "Forgive me Daniel for startling you but also keeping you three waiting. I will teleport us to her tower". Rising his time scepter up the four leave in a flash of light.

* * *

Fate Tower

When they appeared inside the tower. The halfa blink and look around. Seeing many different types of pictures, portraits and stone statues.

Clockwork sighs and rubs his forehead. Soon the halfa's are surprise by a loud roar. Danny turns to the direction and got in front of Amber and Danielle. Looking at Clockwork he smiles and turns invisible.

"Stay still and don't run" order Clockwork. Giving out his command hoping they will listen to him.

"Where did Clockwork go?" ask Danielle.

"Yea and that roar and shaking is getting louder" said Ember.

Danny turns to the direction of the loud stomping and what turn the corner made the three halfa's shock. Staring at a large T-Rex walking into the room. The large dinosaur saw the halfa's and soon started to charge towards them.

As the T-Rex is getting closer, Clockwork turns visible floating in front of them. But when the T-Rex saw Clockwork turn visible he quickly stops. Seeing Clockwork appear the T-Rex took a step back in fear.

"Good you still remember me. I'm pleased and here I thought I would have to inspire more fear into you. I learned more tricks and itching to try" Clockwork scythe appear in his hands. When that happen the T-Rex made a loud noise and quickly ran in the opposite direction. "A pity he left" mutter Clockwork.

Danny blinks and watches the T-Rex run. "Wow so you were the reason for those dinosaurs to be extinct".

Clockwork rolls his eyes.

"Hardly. If he would stop fighting and arguing with our older brother, they wouldn't have" hearing a new voice. Everyone turns to a ghost looking angelic deity, with white eyes and a pair of wings that enable her to fly. She wears a helm on her head, with a toga held by a metal belt that covers upper body. She carries her staff with her.

"Lahkesis" Clockwork floats towards her and nods his head. "It's been a while sister".

"Lahkesis" Ember blinks and looks at the ghost in front of her. Taking a step back in fear and gulping nervously she watches Danny get in front of her. Quickly pulling Danielle behind her. "Lahkesis as the ghost of fate".

She heard rumors about her but never seen her before. She heard rumors about Clockwork and has seen him before. But she never seen her before, but her reputation is very well owned.

"Indeed" Clockwork narrows his sight on his sister.

Lahkesis walks towards Clockwork with a scowl. "The older halfa had father's journal. I thought you gathered all of father's belonging. I sensed father's power in that book. I went to retrieve it and to my surprise who else showed up. Not you and he is angry you didn't come but left the book out like that in the open" hissing at Clockwork.

The master of time rolls his eyes. His from changing to a child to a middle age ghost.

"Father wanted that book out. He left a message to Vlad" reply Clockwork. Floating closer to his sister seeing her shocked reaction. "I merely followed father orders besides you know well to upset the balance between us three"

Lahkesis glares at Clockwork raising her staff up she aims at Clockwork who holds his scythe in his hands. A grin appears on Clockwork face as he looks at the blade of his weapon, he sees Danny blinking and looking at Lahkesis.

Seeing he is getting ready to help fight, Danny turns to Ember and nods to her. '"Something happens. I will create a portal get out with Danielle'".

Ember turns to him shock shaking her head. She refuses to leave Danny behind to fight against her "'I won't leave you behind. We will fight together as a family'".

Lahkesis blinks and looks at Danny and Ember. Turning to her brother Clockwork she raises an eye and stares at him. The last time her brother had summoned his scythe it wasn't a happy memory between the three. The last time he did is when he fought against their older brother leaving him on the ground after he lost the battle against him.

Clockwork won the fight but in the end a rift between brothers and sister grew. Clockwork followed his father orders to what he wanted him to do but his brother and sister thought differently.

Lahkesis looks at Ember and Danny as she stares at the two, she slowly feels something from them. Slowly putting her staff down, she walks past Clockwork leaving him confuse. Lahkesis walks towards Danny and seeing him ready to fight her to protect the other two behind him. But both female halfa's are also in stances ready to fight.

"You two halfa's...you have a... can't...no it's not possible." Lahkesis is lost for words. Blinking at them she feels the bond coming from the two. Looking at the two she feels their emotions but also see what they been through. To feel such a strong bond coming from the two. To feel each other love but also their devotion and dedication to each other.

"There hasn't been a bond like this in so long so very long." grabbing Danny face looking at him. Lahkesis notices Ember talking to him. "What are you two afraid to speak out loud".

Ember glares at her and walks forward and when she did that Lahkesis grabs her face as well with her hand. Holding both their faces in the palm of her hands she looks at the two.

"Your bond to each other is different from them far different so pure. But you...you are hiding something from her. A strong feeling deep inside of you. You want to tell her something, but you are afraid. But young so young yet wanting more. More to give to her" Lahkesis looks at Danny whose eyes widen to hear her say that.

Ember looks confuse turning to Danny "'What is she talking about?'" ask Ember through their bond. Waiting to hear Danny reply she turns to Lahkesis who is staring at Ember.

"Hey, let go of my mom and dad" shouted Danielle. Charging towards Lahkesis, Clockwork catches her underneath his arm preventing her from going any closer to his sister. "Clockwork what's the big deal".

"My sister is seeing everything your parents did but also went through, Danielle. So, wait a minute" putting the young child halfa on the ground. They watch Lahkesis hold Ember and Danny face in her hands. As she looks at the two, she releases them and blinks at Clockwork.

"Two humans in life that were destined to be forever alone, it wasn't until death that they found there one true "soul" mate," summoning her staff. She looks at Danny and Ember. "I can help develop their bond. But the boy has something he wants to tell her. Until he does, I won't help them".

Clockwork blinks and looks at Danny who turns red and shakes his head. Danielle looks confuse but Ember is glaring at Danny. She wasn't happy that Lahkesis grabbed her face with her hand and looked through her memories and more.

"Dipstick what are you hiding from me?" demanded Ember placing her hand on her hip and staring at Danny. She notices his mind blank staring at him seeing him acting nervous. She hasn't seen him nervous for a long time. Frowning she walks to him and places her hands on his face.

"My Danny. What's wrong. What are you afraid of telling me?" ask Ember somberly.

Lahkesis watches the two turning to Danielle she nods her head. "Your daughter is also the reason why your bond is this strong. Did something recently happen to her. It's one of the reasons why your bond continues to grow."

Danny and Ember sent each other a glance thinking back what happen last week with Danielle outburst about what Sam has been doing. Lahkesis nods as she looks at the two.

"So, Daniel what are you hiding?" question Lahkesis.

Danny turns red and looks at Ember and the blush on his face gets brighter. Ember raises an eye sees Danny turn red wondering what he is thinking, and he is doing a good job in blocking it. Ember turns to Clockwork who looks surprise at Danny.

"Lahkesis, Danielle let's give them some privacy" said Clockwork. Picking up Danielle she is wiggling out of Clockwork arms. Lahkesis rolls her eyes at her brother shaking her head.

"No this must happen now. The more he waits the harder it will get" materializing a couch for her to sit on and a few more for Danielle as well and her brother.

"Really guys" groan Danny. Letting out a sigh, Danny walks towards Ember. Gently grabbing her hands, he looks at Ember. Wondering what she will say to him.

Ember can feel how nervous he is. Feeling his hands trembling she gently squeezes Danny hands and smiles at him.

Clockwork looks at his sister and sees her staring at the two. Knowing she can hear them talking to each other. Daniella sits down and looks at her parents while Clockwork sighs.

"GASP"

Danielle, Lahkesis and Clockwork hear Ember gasp. Watching her looking at Danny she nods her head and quickly kisses Danny on the lips. Clockworks eye widen but sighs nodding his head. Seeing that Danny and Ember wants to keep it a secret.

"What's wrong what happen. What did you two say?" ask Danielle seeing her parents smiling and looking at Daniella. Danny chuckles and Ember giggle and when they did, they glowed sliver.

"You two have eidolon cores. Truly you two will be powerful" Lahkesis nods her head and looks at the two. "The last time someone had a bond was so long ago very long ago". Walking to them she gently takes each other hand and looks at their wrist. Looking at the two she smiles at them.

"What I will tell you two. You must follow to the very letter. It's very important you follow this through and once complete. You two will be link forever" Lahkesis smiles on the two seeing them nod. "When you two finish a night of passion. Make a small cut on your fingers. Intertwine your hands together and focus your ecto power into your hands".

Lahkesis pauses seeing them nod. Danny and Ember stares each other and nods to Lahkesis.

"Hold the ecto power for a few seconds you two will feel pain but do not break away." Staring at the two stressing this the most. "Once complete the pain will fade and you two will pass out and the results will be a surprise".

Clockwork floats towards the two looking at them with a nod. Danielle lands in front of her parents looking confuse. Seeing Amber smiling and Danny has a grin on his face.

"What am I missing" pouting and stomping her foot on the ground. Lahkesis giggles at Danielle's antics seeing she was the same way when she was young.

"Clockwork" getting her older brother attention. She narrows his eyes on him "What is going on?".

"All in due time" said Clockwork.

"Ugh you and father always have to say that".

* * *

Next Day After school Friday Fenton works.

Danielle sitting upside down on the couch reading a book for school. Ever since Monday she started school, she enjoys it. She met some kids her age but has yet to talk to any one yet.

Hearing the doorbell, she looks at Tucker who is groaning. Complaining he missed his three twenty feeling. "Danielle can you answer it. I'm too weak not enough energy missed my feeding".

Danielle giggles and flips over as walks towards the door. She opens it and looks at two people holding luggage. "Hi there" smile Danielle.

Now for Jack and Maddie they blinked at the small girl standing at their doorstep that open the door to their house. Seeing Jack forgot his keys but also, they didn't expect a child to open their house door. They expect one of their children or children friends to open the door for them. Not a child they never seen before.

"Ahh Maddie you sure we are at the right house?" Jack questions and looks up.

"Yes, Jack who else would have an op center" Maddie sighs and shakes her head. Walking in she blinks and looks at Tucker who groaning on the couch. Danielle steps aside and smiles at them when they enter the house.

"Right we are so whose she" Jack enters the house and drops the luggage on the floor. "And you are?" question Jack looking at Daniella staring at feeling she is familiar for some reason.

"My name is Danielle. But you can call me Dani with an I or Elle if it gets confusing".

"Danielle what a lovely name. That was my second choice for a girl's name" said Maddie. Thinking back, she sees Tucker getting up from the couch and eating some stick of meat. Shaking her head, she turns back to Danielle. "Are you here with someone?".

"Yes! My mom is tutoring Jazz in music. She was upset about her low grade she got back yesterday, and the teacher said she will give her another chance on a makeup test" reply Daniella.

Tucker snorts and nods seeing how devastated Jazz was getting a low grade. He has seen low grades from Danny but Jazz getting something below a B was a first for her. "Yea Jazz was really upset".

Both parents hearing this nod and looks at Danielle seeing she isn't alone. Seeing that her mother is here tutoring Jazz, Maddie hears someone voice.

"What did you do now you little terror" Amber walks into the living room with Danny chuckling behind Amber while Danielle pout.

"Mom I didn't do nothing. I only open the door because Tucker couldn't get up. He missed his feeding" whining a bit. She looks at Tucker who lets out a nervous grin while Jazz is reading a book not paying attention. Danny rolls his eyes knowing how Tucker is when he misses a feeding.

Maddie blinks and looks at Daniella mother. Looking at her seeing she looks to be the same age as her son. But also, for some reason she looks very familiar to her. Jack looks at Danielle and then back to Amber blinking at the two.

Then Jazz looks up at everyone.

"So, there is twelve notes and seven letters of the musical alphabet" Jazz looks up from the book and blinks at her parents. "Mom, Dad when did you two get home?" Wondering when they came in but also wondering what is going on.

"Twelve notes and seven letters and the letters don't need to be in order right Amber" Danny grins at her while she giggles and nods.

"See you do remember baby-pop. I told you and Jazz don't worry if you just remember the twelve notes and seven letters in different order like the piano or guitar you will pass the test" smile Amber.

When Amber saw her test, she told where Jazz made the mistake while Danny pointed something out. Soon, Jazz got two tutors helping her and the older sister thought taking music would be easy. When she got that test, she thought differently.

"I'm lost here. Is Jazz getting tutor by Dani's mom or is Danny helping Jazz now?" Jack blinks and looks back and forth between, Danny, Amber and Jazz as he looks at Daniella smiling at him. "Why does she look familiar?" ask Jack turning to his wife who nods and looks at Amber.

Danny chuckles. "Mom. Dad. This is Amber Lyn McLane my girlfriend and her little sister Danielle Jamie McLane. She is the girl I helped in astronaut camp and Amber is the girl I went out with when we were at camp"

Jack turns to Danny with a grin on his face. Nodding his head, he slaps Danny arm. "Atta boy, Dann o".

"Ahh that's why she looks familiar the pictures of you two. From the camp counselor Clockwork" giggle Maddie. Looking at Amber she has seen the pictures of her and Danny but to see her in person. She is stunned to see how beautiful she is. Turning to Danielle seeing her smile she looks confuse.

"If she is, you're little sister. Why did she call you mom?" Maddie turns to Amber seeing her frown. Danielle looks confuse and shrugs her shoulders.

"She's always been my mom to me. For as along I can remember" said Danielle. Looking at Amber seeing her giggle and nods.

"I checked your math and English homework it's on the kitchen table. You made a few mistakes go over them once more" said Amber. Watching Danielle nods, Amber watches her walk to the kitchen.

Danny sighs and looks at his mother. "Mom, Amber's mother died giving birth to Danielle. Premature birth and complications "

Maddie blinks and looks at Amber with a frown. Before she spoke, Amber smiles at Maddie.

"It's alright Mrs. Fenton you didn't know not many do." They already came up with a story in case anyone ask. "I was only nine when she died. Danielle only knows me more as a mother instead of a sister besides my grandparents grandma Kitty or Katherine her real name and grandpa Johnny or Johnathan has been there for us."

Maddie nods and looks at Amber. Thinking back what Danny told her that some people have more responsibilities than others. She sees that Amber is a responsible sister. Frowning to what happen to her mother she nods.

"Your father, dear?" ask Maddie.

"Died a year later in a car accident. It's only been my grandparents on my mom side. Both my dad's parents pass away one in their sleep the other due to sickness. He lost his sister my aunt never met her when she was in college. My mom was only child, grandma had lots of problems" said Amber.

Giving out some family history but also to cover up. Amber and Danny knows if someone wanted to investigate Amber, they could. But knowing how well Tucker and Technus can cover their tracks it would take time.

"I'm sorry to hear that" reply Maddie. Frowning seeing how much of a bad luck her family has been through.

"It's alright I just keep going forward" smile Amber.

"That's the spirit" grin Jack.

"Yea, Amber moved to Amity park just last week. She started Casper high this Monday. Danielle saw me in school last week and got my attention. I was shocked to see Amber there" smile Danny.

Amber giggles and nods remembering what he did in front of Lancer and Ishiyama no less.

"Ah so you moved to Amity park with your grandparents" smile Maddie.

"Yes and no" Amber reply only confuse Danny's parents. As they turn to him, he chuckles while Jazz sighs. Wondering how they manage to do this she was shocked to see the paperwork.

"Wait until they hear this" grin Jazz.

Amber giggles and looks at Danny and then to his parents.

"My grandmother won the publishing clearing house and my grandfather has been taken care of all the assets my parents left us. I was finally able to get my emancipation papers and guardianship of Danielle the end of July. My grandparents already raised their children we are the grandchildren as much she said she must do it. I told her it's her time to enjoy her life and let me worry and take care of myself and Danielle."

"When she won, she wanted to take a trip around the world but having two grandchildren to take care of you can't. But when I showed her my emancipation papers my grandfather wasn't liking how Dimmsdale has slowly become a huge city. He grew up in Amity Park wanting us to be in a smaller safer town. Grandpa bought a home here and had it fix up. He transferred the home and the assets under my name and care"

"Had my court case last week and both lawyers from Dimmsdale Arthur and Amity park, Frank. Had the paperwork to show the judge and seeing that I been paying for my own cell and having a job. She granted my emancipation papers and guardianship of my little sister. When I went to enroll Danielle and myself, she saw Danny in the hallway. Danny told me he was from Amity Park. But I didn't think I would ever see him again" Amber smiles at Danny who grins.

Maddie and Jack are stunned. Looking at Amber they hear Danielle walking in the living room passing her notebook to check her math homework. Looking over the math problems nodding seeing she fixed her mistakes.

"Questions?" ask Amber.

Danielle shakes her head. "No, I'm going to finish reading the book for class now". Walking to the couch she sits on the floor and goes back to reading.

Maddie and Jack blinks seeing how well behave Danielle is. Turning to their son who chuckles and Amber giggles seeing his parents shock reaction. It's not every day you see a seven-year-old listen to her mother whose sixteen on what to do.

"What time do we have to be at the game to set up?" ask Amber. Danny rolls his eyes and sighs muttering something to himself. Amber giggles "Come on baby-pop you know why. I doubt you want the music class or club be cut out".

Both Maddie and Jack heard this sent each other a glance. Tucker chuckles and looks at Danny who's not happy he has to play in front of a large crowd during a football game.

"Game starts at seven. We have to be there at six to set up" reply Danny.

Jazz giggles and reads her book while standing. "You don't sound happy. What you don't want to play for the Ravens" closing her book.

"Ravens?" ask Danielle. "I thought it was pigeon?" Blinking looking at Amber and Danny.

"The school mascot is a Raven. Danny here wore it one time during a game" tease Tucker. Remembering the incident on how he was able to join the football team only to be the mascot.

"You're four o clock feeding is going to be a salad" threaten Danny. Watching Tucker quickly jump off the couch and behind it everyone chuckles. Danny sighs and nods. "Well it's going to be four soon. I ordered dinner so the food should be here soon we can cook it and leave".

Before Maddie said anything the doorbell ring. Danny chuckles and opens the door seeing it's the food he ordered. He paid the man and took the box of food from him. Jack blinks and looks at the box.

"Food Fresh? What is that?" wondering what is going on. Maddie blinks remembering reading something about it.

"Dad it's a new thing where you order the ingredients you want to cook dinner for, and they will deliver it to you. What do you have tonight? Yesterday lasagna you made Amber was delicious" Jazz wiped the drool from her mouth. Granted her mom cooking isn't bad when she isn't using the ecto oven or microwave.

"Pudding?" ask Danielle hopeful.

"Someone said pudding" Jack beamed and looks at Danny who nods. Already liking Danielle positive attitude with pudding.

"Yes, vanilla pudding" answer Danny. Daniella cheers while Jack frowns on second thought maybe not.

"But chocolate is best" whining at Danny, Jack hears Danielle snort.

"No way vanilla is. Mom makes the best pudding. There still a cup in the fridge" Danielle stood up her arms down to her sides shaking her head against Jack.

"There is. Well I will be the judge" running into the kitchen passing everyone. Danielle blinks and looks at Jack. Maddie rolls her eyes at her husband antics seeing how childish he can be.

"Hey, no fair you got a head start" whining and pouting she begins to run towards the kitchen.

"Danielle no running and it's not your house. You had pudding yesterday" Amber stops her from going into the kitchen. Seeing Danielle pout, Danny chuckles seeing she gets her love of deserts from his side but also from Jack her grandfather.

Jack comes in the living room holding the cup. As he takes a spoonful of the pudding his taste buds are attacked in delight. Blinking and looking at Amber he looks at Danielle.

"She made this" ask Jack to Danielle who nods. "This is delicious the best I ever had". Turning to Danny "You planning to marry her she knows how to make great tasting pudding but also cook".

"Dad/Jack" Jazz, Danny and Maddie blink at him wondering why he would say something like that. Maddie turns to Danny and sees Danny smiling at Amber whose cheeks turn red. Watching her son take her hand she giggles and nods.

"Ahh she's blushing" tease Tucker. Leaning against the couch and watching the scene he ducks behind it watching Danny throw a parsley leaf at him. "Keep it away"

"Let's get dinner started before my dad or Tucker says something else" chuckle Danny.

"Sure, come on Danielle" as the three walks into the kitchen.

Maddie blinks and looks at her husband with a glare. Rolling her eyes, she can't believe Jack would say that. To think her little boy. Well not little boy but more like a young man think about marriage. She shakes her head thinking it's not possible. As Tucker and Jazz were about to go into separate rooms.

"Stop right there you two" Maddie orders the two. Staring at them both she sees their confuse face. "Where is Sam?".

Jazz turns to Tucker who wince. When Maddie saw this, she raises an eye. Jack who finished the pudding frowns seeing it's all gone. But turns to Tucker with a stern look.

"Tucker" Jack calls his name sharp.

Letting out a sigh he nods.

"Well last Friday when Danielle saw Danny walking down the hall in Casper, she tackled him in a hug. He was shocked that Amber and Danielle moved to Amity park. He was overjoyed but Sam wasn't. Let's say that her jealous streak started something, and she is getting the use to the idea of Danny dating" answer Tucker. Turning to Jazz who sighs and nods.

Maddie and Jack frowns thinking back the summer with Danny with what problems Sam was giving him.

"Hopefully she will accept it and not cause any problems like the others" muttered Jazz.

"Others?" Maddie looks confuse while Tucker drops his head. Seeing he has the answer might as well get it from him. "Tucker care to explain?".

"Yes! Explain" order Jack. Watching Tucker carefully, Jack stands straight and looks down to Tucker casting his shadow over him. Tucker seeing this started to feel nervous.

"Alice remember her" both his parents nod while Jazz sighs and nods.

"She kept Danny out past his curfew a few times" Maddie remembers the incident but also when Danny got him. Seeing Tucker shake his head she is confuse while Jack wonders what is going on.

"Danny actually came home before curfew. I don't want to get Sam in trouble. But Sam was outside and convince him to stay out for a few extra minutes. Which led Danny to be grounded" reply Tucker. Sighing seeing that Sam might get in trouble for something that happen a middle school. But to see's Jack standing over him casting his shadow.

He knew Danny's father was a goof and acted like a child. But to see this serious side of him it was like a switch that he can turn on and off.

Maddie mouth drops open. "Sam. It was Sam fault she convinced Danny to stay out. I thought it was that girl Alice".

"No and it was one of the reasons why Alice broke up with Danny. Seeing he got grounded a few times and couldn't go out with her because of Sam making him miss his curfew" explain Tucker letting out a nervous laugh seeing Maddie stare at him.

Jack nods thinking about something else. "What about the other girl he dated. Cal..no wait Caldi"

"Claudia" corrected Jazz.

Tucker wince and looks at the kitchen. As he was about to take a step, Jack places his hand on his shoulder and gave him a grin. Maddie's smile on her face or Jack grin. Tucker didn't know which one made him nervous.

"Sam made things difficult to where to eat. To where to go, heck to even what to do. Sam had a later curfew than all of us. She would try to stay out as late as possible and Claudia like us had curfews that were much earlier" explain Tucker.

Letting out a gulp, Tucker sees Jack and Maddie send each other glance. Even Jazz is shock at the reaction but also parenting that her parents are showing towards Danny. But seeing that they didn't know about this she wonders how this will affect Sam now.

"Sam. I knew she did things different. But I never thought she was this much of an influence" said Maddie. Looking into the kitchen seeing Danny chuckle while Amber and Daniella giggles. She smiles at them but soon feels something. Like her mother instincts is telling her to go in and stop this.

"Like I said in the summer after that day. Questions we need to ask. When or IF this ever happens. Is Danny in the right or wrong? But will Sam cause a problem with Danny? We see now what happen" Jack sighs and shakes his head.

Never he thought something like this would happen. Letting out a sigh he wonders what could have made Sam do this. But also, why did Danny allow this to continue that long. Shrugging his shoulders "I'll have a talk with him later on".

Maddie nods and looks at Jazz and Tucker with a harden glare. Both looks nervous and seeing Jack doing the same thing but having a grin on his face was different.

Maddie slowly spoke "Has Danny and Amber been left alone anytime! Like he wasn't home one night" it was more of a demand than a question. Carefully watching the two's body language to see if it will betray them.

Tucker mouth drops open in shock to hear this. Looking in the kitchen and back to Danny's parents. He knows this is much bigger as big as keeping his secret identity as Phantom away from his parents. Might as well give them a show to make them think it never happen.

"Wait! What you think... it happened" turning to Danny and back to his parents, Tucker gives them a lost but also shock look.

Jazz covers her eyes and feels gross out.

"Ewe mom really. I don't want to hear this. Really it's hard enough with college passing condoms out" whined Jazz. Already been grossed from her brother antic's in the bedroom but also hearing the talk as well.

"Alright Jazz sorry. Your mother is just asking. Seeing Tucker reaction, it's safe to say it hasn't happened...yet" chuckle Jack. Maddie elbows him in the stomach making him groan a bit. As Maddie leaves the room with Jack following behind her.

Tucker looks at Jazz "That was close. But Sam is going to kill me. I thought your dad was going to kill me. When did he become so serious" Tucker shivered he thought he seen it all?

Jazz snorts and rolls her eyes. "Yea I thought so to. He and mom want's answers"

"Well they got them" mutter Tucker.

* * *

Casper High LATER

A dark blue mid-size SUV pulls into the parking lot. Jack opens the car door and chuckles. Nodding his head, he turns to Danny who comes out of the second back row seat.

"Boys I got to say. This has a lot of power and speed. But also" banging on the metal door he nods at them. "To use ecto metallic paint giving it a sturdier shell but also against attacks. But also reinforce the metal with foam. You two out did yourself". Impress that they combine the paint with ecto plasma which will help them a bit.

Tucker chuckles and hops out of his jeep while Danny nods.

"Thanks Mr. F" grin Tucker.

"Thanks dad but we still have a few things to add. Besides we need to add a few weapons and the monitor in the dashboard. Other than that, all the electrical work and the engine purrs but still has the power of a Wemi QSU. I'm glad we didn't sacrifice that much power" Danny turns to Amber and helps her out of the third-row seat.

Seeing Jazz helps Danielle out of the seat onto the ground. They head towards the bleachers seats and sees Dinah talking to some parents and students as well. Seeing her both, Amber and Danny nods.

"Danny. Amber great timing you two. Gwen is setting up so are the others. Mikey has everything ready, but they are nervous" Dinah looks at the two teens who nods.

"Got it. We will talk to them. Tucker you think you can help Mikey with the backstage?" ask Danny.

Tucker grins and gives a thumb up and starts heading backstage.

Danielle is looking around and felt a hand on her shoulder. Seeing Jazz smiles and ruffles her hair a bit making her giggle. Amber turns to Danielle and kneel in front of her.

"I will be on stage. I ask Jazz to watch you. Behave for her and Danny parents" smile Amber.

"I will and have fun on stage" smile Danielle.

Maddie turns to Jack who nods seeing Danielle being well behave and Amber talking to her. They see how close the two are but also sees how serious Amber takes her role.

As the four heads towards the bleachers seat. They see Valerie talking to Star who nods. As Star leaves, Valerie sees Jazz and smiles.

"Hey guys how's everyone. Jazz, Star told me Danny got everyone Raven's shirts and that you can pick them up at the store. I can watch Danielle for the time being" smile Valerie.

"Thanks Valerie and everything is good. I will be back" smile Jazz giving a nod to Daniella.

"Hey Valerie, how are you" smile Danielle.

"Good, wondering how this is going to be. The juniors of the football team do not like to share attention and neither does the cheerleaders. Star was giving me warning about how they feel saying if they sound bad. Some of the players and cheerleaders are going to get the club shut down" shaking her head wondering why.

Jack sends Maddie a glance and sighs. Seeing what Danny said about the summer she can't help seeing what Jazz said. Speaking of Jazz, she came back wearing a Raven's shirt. Passing one to her father, mother and Danielle gets one.

"Cool. I get one" throwing her arms in the air and putting the shirt one she has a big smile on her face. Jack chuckles and Maddie giggles at her antics reminding her Danny when he was young. "I got to thank Danny later".

"Well the game is about to start" said Valerie. Pointing towards the field everyone. Sees the other team coming to the field. Soon everyone heard the loudspeaker on and a person talking introducing the opposing team.

* * *

Sidestep with Danny and Amber.

Seeing everyone looking nervous. Danny turns to Tucker who is passing out Ravens Shirt. Dinah smiles and talks to everyone. Seeing they are also nervous and seeing it's the first game of the season.

"Everyone. Have fun" said Danny. Everyone turns to him while Amber nods.

"Just think you are in your room rocking it. That no one is there" giggle Amber.

"Or in the music class when we are goofing off and trying random notes" chuckle Danny.

"How about we give them a show of a lifetime that they come to see us instead of the game" grin Gwen. Everyone turns to her and broke out laughing agreeing with her.

"I'll play to that" chuckle Danny. Giving everyone a nod, he turns to Amber and gives her a kiss on the cheek making her giggle. The others like Gwen on drums roll her eyes. Stephanie on the keyboard giggles at the two. Hearing the announcement welcoming the other team.

"Give it for the Ravens" hearing the announcer speak. The team charge onto the field but soon some started to slow down hearing music.

Danny on stage nods and gives everyone a nod. As they begin the announcer switches microphone. Soon the crowd started to hear music. Turning to the location where a band is set up. They see a few students playing everyone started to listen to the beat and soon Danny starts to sing.

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

The crowd watching Danny on stage begins to sing and follow the beat of the song. Dinah is talking to Mikey and Tucker who is working with them backstage with the lights.

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place

"(Sing it out!)" Danny points to the crowd.

"We will we will rock you. We will we will rock you"

Dinah jumps clapping excited that Danny is becoming a big hit on stage. Seeing the crowd the interacting with the band. She sees Ishiyama nod and following the beat to the music.

Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
Big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place

"Everybody say it Raven will rock you" said Amber. Playing on the guitar for a few seconds she turns to Danny nodding his head. As he finishes the last of the notes, he ends it with a loud bang.

"Go Ravens" said Danny. Pointing to the football team he takes a deep breath. Turning to the band he nods and smiles at them all. Dinah comes to the stage and gives everyone a smile. The crowd is going wild and hearing this it a hope that the music club will be kept.

But not everyone is happy about this.

Dash on the football team is shock. Staring at Danny who is rocking on stage with Amber he is shocked. Shock that Danny can shred on the electric guitar but also can sing. Kwan turns to Dash and pokes him seeing him snapping out of his daze.

"Dude did you know Fenton can shred" said Dale. Turning to Dash and Kwan who shake their heads. Paulina walks towards the players while Star continues to sing.

"Alright Star enough" mutter Paulina. Turning to Danny on the stage she turns to Dash who is staring at the stage wondering how this is happening.

"Let's start" mutter Dash.

With everyone watching the game. Every time a touch down happens for the Ravens. Either Danny or Amber played a verse AC/DC - TNT or Queen Another One Bites the Dust. As the game progress it seems more and more parents and students like the music.

When half time finally came by. The ravens were already up by twenty-one points. Danny turns to everyone nodding their heads. As some of brass playing students starts. The crowd turns back to the band and the students watches them. Most half time parents get snacks or use the restroom.

Stephanie playing on the keys turns to Danny who is in the middle who starts to sing.

The winner takes all  
It's the thrill of one more kill,  
The last one to fall  
Will never sacrifice their will.

Don't ever look back, on the world closing in  
Be on the attack  
For the will of the win  
Oh the games will begin

Everyone started to play, and the crowd went wild to hear Danny sing. But when the whole band started to play it sent an excitement to everyone on the bleachers even the visiting parents from the other school is enjoying the show.

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah.  
And it's ours for the taking.  
It's ours for the fight.  
And's it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah.  
And the one who's last to fall.  
The winner takes all.

Danny starts playing the guitar while Amber sings.

Against all the odds, against all your pain,  
Your backs on the wall  
With no one to blame.  
Wild hearts won't be tamed.

Soon the spotlights fall on the musicians on stage. Each of them playing and Danny turns to Amber who nods. As they two begin to play and sing together.

Sweet, sweet, sweet victory yeah,  
It's ours for the taking,  
It's ours for the fight,  
Yeah, it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah,  
And the one who's last to fall.

Once the song was done. Everyone got up from their seats and claps. As Danny and Amber bows, they turn around giving the others a chance to bow. Seeing the music club is a big hit they head off stage. For the rest of the game to finish.

Danny jumps down and lands on his feet. Turning to Amber who sits on the stage he picks her up easily and places her on the ground. Walking towards the bleachers to relax a bit. Daniella tackles her parents telling them how awesome they were on stage.

With everyone watching the game they got the signal to head back.

As the game is coming to an end with two minutes left on the clock. They head towards the stage once more but this time a receiver didn't catch the ball and landed on ground. Danny walking to the stage sees the referee pointing to the ball. Rolling his eyes, he picks it and looks at it and thinks back.

"Thinking back when you got a crash course from Chester, Timmy and Mutt" giggle Amber.

Danny chuckles and nods. "Yea. Kind of miss those days a bit." Tightening the football in his hand. Danny looks at the Raven's coach tapping on his wristwatch rolling his eyes. He throws the football at the coach who caught it.

"The days you mean getting in trouble a bit" giggle Amber.

* * *

Sidestep.

"What the hell is he doing. We got two minutes and he's wasting time" the coach is yelling around him. Seeing Danny look at him he taps his wristwatch telling him they don't have much time. He watches him throw the football at him and when he caught the ball. He coughs seeing how fast but also strong he threw the ball.

"Coach you ok?" ask Dale. Seeing the coach cough the assistant walks to him wondering if he is ok.

"Yea it's been a while since I felt a throw like that. Wow I'm going to feel that next morning. Who is that kid?".

"Fenton? That's Danny. Dash in freshman year and sophomore year always stuck him in the lockers. But this summer he went away and came back like that. Why what's up coach?" ask Dale.

Kwan nods "Yea I mean ever since summer and the gym show he's been different".

"Might want him for the team to replace someone" the coach mutter looking at Dash direction.

* * *

End of sidestep

With the end of the game happening and music club playing we are the champions. Between Danny and Amber playing and singing. It's safe to say many parents liking the music club. Seeing the tech club helped and the Drama club help with the stage with the art club.

Dinah is hoping this will help their cause. Seeing Amber and Danny being the stars of the show and Danny giving out credit to everyone. She hopes this will be enough to help them. Seeing Ishiyama talking to some parents she hopes this will help.

Danny and Amber is walking back to the bleachers.

"You two were awesome" smile Danielle.

Jack and Maddie nods at the two.

"You two were great" giggle Maddie.

"Yup like the real rock stars" cheered Jack.

As the rest of the club is talking and parent's praising their children's talent, or they are talking to their friends. Tucker and Valerie nods talking to Danny and Amber. Surprisingly Sam showed up during the half time show and joined the rest of the others on the bleachers.

Jack and Maddie glance each other but they saw Danielle look at Sam with a stern look. As both parents turn to Jazz shaking her head seeing it's best not to do it here.

"Thanks. Well hopefully we did good here. Seeing that all the parents enjoyed it heck the other parents from the other school was cheering" said Danny.

Amber nods "Yea. Hopefully this will help the club".

Tucker shows up and looks nervous. Tapping on Danny shoulder and getting Amber attention they turn around and sees the A lister's walking to them.

"Well got to admit it losers. You sounded great" Paulina rolls her eyes. Star elbows her making her groan wondering why she points to Danny parents narrow at her for that comment she said. Paulina lets out a nervous smile. "I mean Danny and Amber".

Dash smiles and walks to Amber "Now the game is over we are going to the Nasty burger. Want to hang with me and the others".

"Sorry Dorkster, mom and Danny are going to the movies" Danielle sticks her tongue and blows raspberries at Dash.

Danny chuckles while Amber giggles. The A listers look confuse, Star turns to Valerie who mouth her later. But before they left the football coach walked towards them. Dash blinking looks at him wondering what is going on.

"You Danny?" ask the coach George. Seeing Danny nod "Want you to try Monday for the team. You got one hell of an arm there". Jack hearing this turns to Danny shock. Maddie mouth drops open. Jazz blinks in surprise. Tucker wonders if this is a joke. Sam rolls her eyes at them all. Amber raises an eye hearing this.

"What" said Dash. Turning to Danny and back to the coach "You're kidding right".

The A lister blink and looks at coach George. Wondering if this is a joke, they watch him shake his head and throws Danny a football who caught it. Staring the ball in his hand he looks at than back to the football coach.

"Not interested" said Danny. Tightening the football in his hands he holds it in his hands. Wondering why the coach wants him to play when he tried out in his freshmen year.

"Really" coach George blinks at Danny. "Not interested why not? From what I caught you got one hell of an arm and you got a decent build on you. I'm telling you I see a player in front of me".

Everyone around him turns to Danny surprise he said he isn't interested. Sam sighs in relief while Jack and Maddie blink and looks at Danny. Wondering why he doesn't want to give it a try. He said he wanted to try new things.

"Danny you sure. I mean it will look good on a college application" Maddie turns to Jazz who nods but even Jazz frowns at it.

"No thanks. I'm not going to join and stoop to do their level. To tease, stick students in their lockers. No, I don't want to even be mention by them" Danny stated, tightening the football in his hand even more. He glares at the coach and seeing Dale at the other side of the football field pointing to Dash trying to get his attention.

Danny throws the football towards Dale.

Dash, and everyone watches Danny throw the football. They watch it soar in the air and towards Dale who sees it and starts running. As the football begins to dive, Dale caught it and stops in the end zone. Blinking he turns to where the football came from but also who threw the football.

"No way" said Dash. Blinking looking at Danny who is glaring at Coach George. Some of the senior players, sophomores and juniors are shock to see Danny throws a football that far but also accuracy.

"My answer is no. You know why because of these jerks" pointing to Dash, Kwan and a few others. Danny glares at coach George who looks stun that a student is talking to him like that. But also, the seniors give Dash and a few juniors a stern look. "They make our grade and grades below them miserable and causes problems. You think for a second I will drop all that and join the football team who only causes problem. I rather join my parents ghost hunting".

Danny turns around and leaves the coach stunned but also some of the players from Danny grade shock. The seniors send each other glance and turning to Dash and the rest of the juniors.

Tucker is shocked that Danny did that. Sam is smiling and nodding her head. Amber smiles at Danny. Daniella sticks her tongue at them. Maddie and Jack are stunned that Danny did that but also spoke to a teacher like that. Jack is stunned that Danny throw a football that far. Jazz taps her mother shoulder shaking her head. Jazz just glares at Dash and the others.

As they leave. Dash blinks and looks at the coach who is confuse. But the seniors on the other hand didn't look happy.

"He's right. You're grade has caused many problems. You even bullied my kid brother who was a freshmen. He joined the team and wasn't place as a receiver because of you" one senior spoke.

Dash looks confuse and soon more and more players nods. The sophomores glares at Dash seeing he didn't allow freshmen to do try outs or caused them problems which they dropped when Dash was a sophomore.

"How was I suppose to know" mutter Dash.

"Well who gives you the right to bully anyone" said one senior.

The seniors nods and leaves while the sophomore players nods also leaves with them. Dash looks around and seeing his grade turn to him while the coach glares at Dash he left without saying a word.


	28. Future Plans

I do not own Danny Phantom or anyone or anything here. Expect the crazy plot story idea.

"Talking"

'Thought'

"'bond talk"'

Ghost Zone

In the far reaches of the ghost zone, beyond Pariah Dark castle's stood another castle forgotten in time. No ghost has dared set foot inside the castle since it's queen and Prince have been sealed away. Recently the castle has shown signs of activity as it glowed a mysterious aura, slowly creeping out of the many crevices of the castle.

"Mother I'm bored," A voice said within the castle. Inside the castle are two ghosts; one woman and one child, both dressed in royal attire. One of them was floating around in what looked like to be the throne room.

Pariah jr looks to his mother who sighed and floated down onto a large luxury padded throne chair.

"Why are we hiding in this old castle. We should be freeing father, or taking back control over the realm that once belonged to us, maybe just take over a few smaller realms for us to begin our crusade," Jr said.

Staring at his mother waiting for an answer.

"Jr, please," Queen Dark said sighing to herself. Wondering how long will this last. "Let your mother rest. You also must rest, you haven't regained all your strength yet. Even the crown and jewels aren't at full power

Seeing the crowns and jewelry still, haven't fully recharged. She ponders if the ancients did this on purpose, or did they somehow know they would come for them once they have it.

"I feel fine," Jr said muttering to himself.

A portal opens, walking through the portal is Fright knight, one of the few loyal ghosts to the Dark Family.

"Ahh, you finally come again. Tell me what news you bring from the outside world of the mortal realm, but also of the other realms?".

Fright Knight took a knee and bowed his head down in respect to his queen and prince, placing a small bag on the ground. Standing back up he walked over towards Queen Dark who awaits the knight's report.

"Tell me, Knight. Tell me more about these halfa's," Queen Dark said spitting at the word in disgust. She sees her son float towards her side nodding his head intrigue to hear more about the halfa. The halfa that fought against his father and managed to push him back in the sarcophagus of forever sleep. The same halfa that fought another halfa with an eidolon core.

"They get stronger every day. The halfa parent's devices get deadly and deadlier with each passing day. Rumors say that the halfa, Danny Phantom has a base within the ghost zone and is able to broadcast a signal to the real world. It was recently that I've discovered that he now has a daughter, a halfa just like him," Fright Knight said.

The queen and prince hearing this raise an eye interested in hearing this new piece of information. That the halfa has a daughter who is also a halfa herself.

"Explain," Queen Dark now curious to hear this. Her son nods wanting to know more.

"The older Halfa, Vlad who released King Pariah took the halfa's human DNA and his ecto signature. Hoping to create a clone a duplicate of a son who he can mold and carry his bidding. However, the duplicate's weren't stables and they slowly became undone" Fright Knight started as both his queen and prince nods listening to the story.

"One duplicate, a female for an unknown reason that Phantom had convinced her that the Vlad wasn't looking for her best interest only for himself. She saw he was speaking the truth and turned on Vlad and helped Phantom. In doing so they defeated him while she traveled the world, only recently she returned," Fright Knight said.

Queen Dark listened and sat there thinking of the events that lead to this child halfa. Pariah Jr floated through the throne room listening to knight explaining the story.

"And the other female halfa that he is courting?" Queen Dark asked, looking at the knight waiting for him to answer. She is amused that the halfa is courting a female halfa.

"She was once a full ghost my queen," Fright Knight said.

This got the attention of both the queen and the prince. Pariah Jr floated down very interested in hearing this. Turning to his mother she looked shocked.

"Phantom has somehow got his hands on the baetylus," Fright Knight said.

"How!" The Queen Dark leans back shocked to hear this. Pariah Jr looks confused staring at his mother. He heard of the stone before and its power before.

"How did he get his hands on a powerful ghostly relic? The baetylus was said to be lost and he somehow found it. A ghostly relic endowed with life and yet she chooses to become a halfa instead of staying as a full ghost. To be with him. To lay with him in his bedchambers... disgusting," Queen Dark said Getting up walking towards the window she looks down. "What happened?. How did it happen!?" She spat angrily at the knight demanding to know.

Fright Knight nods.

"Vlad created an eidolon core, he was beating Phantom in a fight. But the baetylus was reacting to Ember Mclain for some reason. The self-proclaimed ghost princess of rock in the ghost zone. Somehow she managed to use the baetylus turning herself into a halfa but also healing Danny. Both of them battle Vlad and manage to surprise him removing the eidolon core from him," Fright Knight said.

Both mother and son listened to the knight. Pariah Jr floated casually around the throne room. Looking at his golden diamond bracelets on his wrists thinking of the power that resides in them. He remembered a time his father telling him the Eidolon core is more powerful than the trinkets they wear.

"But that's not all the baetylus has done." Fright Knight said.

This got the attention of the queen and prince while the Knight nods. "About a few weeks ago. Danielle, the duplicate started to come undone. She returned to look for Phantom to see if he could help her. They went to the Far Frozen to get help. They got the help and the duplicate became a real halfa because of Ember. Leftover energy still resides inside of her because of the baetylus. But the child acquired a part of her human DNA and ecto signature from Ember. Thus the child share from both parents," Fright Knight said.

Queen Dark nods "Yes. I heard the whispers and rumors throughout the ghost zone. My powers are slowly coming and I been watching the ghost zone through my viewing portal. I have listened to the ghost talk about the halfa child. That her parents are overprotective of her, but the child can hold her own," Queen Dark said.

"Really. I would like to wager that," Pariah jr grinned, A perfect match of what his father always had. Turning to his mother who opens a smoking portal and watches certain parts of the ghost zone. She sighs and looks at her son shaking her head.

"You shall do no such thing. The halfa's do not know of our existence yet. You will remain here!" Queen Dark said her eyes turned red showing she is serious.

"Fright Knight you will continue this ruse with Vlad. Find the skeleton key, once it's known we will strike and take it from him and free the King," Queen Dark said.

"Of course, but this will take time. The younger halfa has allies if they come together they can pose a problem," Fright Knight said explaining to his queen and prince on the allies Phantom has. The Queen rolled her eyes and nods.

"Indeed. The Far Frozen, Dora's kingdom, but also Pandora. Hmm, perhaps we should take our time and wait," Queen Dark said opening another smoking viewing portals looks through the ghost zone.

"For how long my queen? Vlad speaks of a planetary alignment coming soon. He has plans to use this alignment for his own gain. But also he has been trying to create another eidolon core but is failing". Fright Knight said before watching the queen turn around in shock, he stopped talking.

"WHEN" Queen Dark said now standing in front Knight. "When will the planets align!?" Queen Dark demanded to know this new piece of information.

"He said the start spring solstice. To them, it can be the third or fourth month of the year. So in five maybe six months," Fright Knight explained. Learning the months of the human world, Fright Knight waits.

Watching Queen park using her powers she creates a small solar system in the throne room. Walking towards earth she sees the first four planets coming to alignment. Walking towards the sun she uses her power to lift the solar system above their heads.

Fright knight sees the sun and behind the sun are the other four planets that soon will come to an alignment. Queen Dark smiles ending the small system above her head she giggles.

"Ahh, planetary alignment and a rare one indeed. This one only occurring once in many thousands years. This particular planetary alignment will empower us ghost weakening the walls of both our worlds. We need to start planning. We need to gather allies for our cause," Queen Dark said with an evil smile.

"I shall gather you an army og ghost that will aid you in your cause my queen. I will quickly send word and arrange a meeting with them" The ghost knight watches the queen nod and waves his hand agreeing with him.

Watching the planets coming to align she turns to Fright knight.

"You said he's been trying to create another eidolon core but is failing. Interesting," Queen Dark said walking around the throne room. Fright knight nods and tells her that Skulker is mining in the old core lands per Vlad orders.

Queen Dark shudders remembering the place while Pariah Jr mutters. Seeing he is having trouble finding a core to harness the power. Fright Knight tells them what he has learned but also observe from Vlad. Queen Dark is shocked to hear how Vlad managed to create an eidolon core but yet, now he is having trouble in replicating another one.

"Sounds to me the older halfa was lucky to find that cavern. Perhaps it belonged to one of those blasted ancients, mother. They lived there perhaps they did something in the area preventing someone from creating another eidolon core," Pariah Jr sees his mother nodding agreeing with him.

"Yes, it does sound like that. Tell me Knight was there a part of the core lands where the cores weren't active though?" Queen Dark asked. Staring at the knight seeing him nod she giggles. "Ahh, so that's how they did it. They use the core's drain or transfer its energy to another core. Clever those ancients very clever," Queen Dark said.

"What does that mean mother?" The Prince said floating towards the portal window looking at the other ghost floating through the ghost zone. Turning to his mother she smiles at him.

"The more power, but also different energy a core has the more powerful the ghost is. It seems the ancients had a better understanding of a ghost's power and core. Well, no matter it's done and they are gone. No eidolon core exists and even it did. No ghost can have one. Knight, continue with this ruse with Vlad and come when you have a chance," Queen Dark.

Opening a viewing portal she looks towards the ghost zone.

Retrieving his bag from the ground, he opens it and reveals a small device, not bigger than a cellular device in the mortal world.

"It shall be done. With this device, courtesy of the Tech Ghost Technus I now have information of all ghosts in the ghost zone," Fright Knight said as he bowed and leaves in his portal.

* * *

Monday Casper High

Walking into English Danny chuckles while Amber giggles. As the two take seats, Tucker looks at Danny with a nod. Sam is sitting next to Tucker while Valerie sits on the other side of Tucker. Soon Paulina walks in with Star and Star sends a glance at Valerie shaking her head.

Valerie nods knowing what Star is saying. Talking to her before school started. She turns to Sam, Tucker while Danny and Amber turn around and looks at her.

"Not good. It seems Dash is still pissed, Danny just stay away from him" Valerie said. Ever since the game but also the show, Danny popularity is slowly increasing while Dash is sinking fast.

Danny rolled his eyes but nods at Valerie. Letting out a sigh he turns to Amber who rolls her eyes playfully at him.

'"You would think he would get over it,"' Amber said giggling at Danny, he rolls his eyes but sighs.

"'Don't remind me"' Danny said. "Everyone was shocked to see me throw the football from the bleachers into the end zone," Danny said muttering to himself no one would have thought Danny would have an arm to do that. No one thought Danny could throw like that wondering why he wasn't given the ball when he tried out in freshmen year.

This made the seniors question Dash's decision but also wonder what he has against other students.

Soon Dash, Kwan, and Dale walked in the room, Kwan and Dale looked fine. But Dash has an angry look on his face as he takes his seat. Danny and others raise an eye wondering what is wrong with Dash. He didn't seem that angry on Friday?

"Morning everyone" Lancer walks in and begins to write on the chalkboard. Turning to his student he gives them a smile. "I assume everyone has read the chapters that were assigned because we will be discussing them in this class," Mr. Lancer said.

Some students groan. Danny rolls his eyes and sighs he had his duplicate to read the chapters. Amber giggles remembering seeing the duplicate read. Tucker leans back on his chair. Sam perked up. Valerie mutters to herself. But Mr. Lancer smiled at the class wondering who will start.

"So who shall be first?" looking at his students seeing no one. He sees Danny writing something down in his notes and looking up at the chalkboard. Seeing him taking notes and paying attention he found one student. Turning to Dash who has his arms folded. He found his victim, "Dash, tell me what has been going on?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I don't get it," Dash said. Everyone blinks and looks at him. What is their not to get "I mean she chooses to go out with Fenton of all people? Why? What makes him so special than ME?!" Dash exclaimed.

Everyone looks at Dash wondering what is he talking about. Everyone turns to Danny who blinks at the blonde jock.

Mr. Lancer is confused and looks at Dash wondering what is he talking about.

Amber rolls her eyes. Wondering how is this happening she looks down and covers her face with her hand shaking her head.

Danny face's palm and sighs. "He's talking about the book idiot, not your pathetic attempt in flirting with my girlfriend," Danny groaned. Wondering how this is happening he sees Amber shaking her head and rolls her eyes not wanting to deal with it.

Dash blinks and looks at Lancer than to Danny. "Hey, he asked me what is going on, Fenturd and who asked you?!" Dash asked.

"Chicken soup for the soul people what is going on!" Lancer exclaimed. Looking around seeing some people looking confuse and others have no clue what is going on. Some other students such as Danny group and Dash group rolls their eyes. Waiting for someone to explain it to him he turns to Amber.

Amber sighs. "It's like this Mr. Lancer. Ever since Friday when I came in to enroll. Dash has tried asking me out, in front of Danny no less. He doesn't respect my space or my relationship with Danny. He is also rude to my little sister, Danielle who is protective of me" Amber explained.

Glaring at the blonde idiot jock who told Danielle Saturday to mind her business when he was trying to talk to Amber when they were at the park. Amber left with Danielle leaving Dash there confuse at the park.

Everyone listens to Amber and turns to Danny than to Dash. Allot of girls sigh dreaming to have a guy fight over them as they look at Danny but not all the girls sigh.

Paulina hears a snort coming from Sam. Seeing Sam fold her arms and roll eyes, Paulina giggles. "Someone is jealous. What's wrong did the summer girlfriend steal your man?" Paulina said with a snobbish giggle.

Everyone turns to Sam seeing her look fluster. Paulina just has a smile on her face looking at Sam. Seeing having a fluster look she giggles loudly.

"Danny is not my man! He doesn't belong to me or anyone but to himself. Besides, there is no ring on any finger" Sam said glaring at Paulina, who rolls her eyes at her. Sam hears some people giggle but also sees people rolls their eyes at her. "What!".

Demanding to know what is going on Sam looks at Amber.

"Really are we going to do this here in class. Why?" Amber groaned. Shaking her head wanting to know why, Amber turns to Sam who is quiet. Seeing that Paulina caught her snort because of Dash confused nature.

"Says the girl whose been jealous before Amber came in the picture," Everyone turns to Bella who sits in her seat and looks at Sam. Seeing she is good friends with Alice, a girl who Danny dated. Amber turns to her confuse while others in the class are lost.

"What are you talking about?" Paulina asked.

"Yea. What do you know Bella?" Star asked.

Many students in the class nods while Lancer blinks and rolls his eyes. Teenagers thinking back with his kids he sighs.

Bella grins and nodded her head with a sigh. Seeing not everyone knows what happen she knows what happen because Alice told her. She knows what Sam did during her time when her best friend Danny dated.

"What do you know?" Sam rolls her eyes but seeing Alice grin.

"Oh please, Alice told me what you did Sam during their dates. But also told me what happened when she was dating, Danny. Getting him grounded making his parents think it was because of her. That's real low Sam" Bella said.

Sam paled thinking no one knew about those incidents. But seeing that Alice figured it out but also told her best friend.

Danny banged his head on the desk with a loud mutter coming from him. Seeing his past is coming up and biting him in the ass because of Sam jealous streak he gives her a glare making her feel guilty.

But it didn't stop there.

"Claudia also told me what happen too. How she followed them made things difficult to hang out," Everyone turns to Maria, Claudia's best friend. As more and more classmates hear this. They turn to Sam shock and sees Danny shaking his head with a sigh.

Paulina blinks and looks at the two girls and then back to Sam whose guilty face got worse because of Danny staring at her with a face saying this is your fault written all over it. As she is about to speak, Amber turns to Paulina sending her a dark glare.

"Enough. I don't care. I only care about what is going on between me and Danny!" Amber demanded. Turning to Dash with a darker glare "And you, You think for a second I will go out with you because you are the captain of some teams. That means nothing to me. I don't care about you especially to some jerk who is rude to my little sister. I'm not some girl who needs protecting".

Glaring at Dash he glares back at Amber. He scoffs thinking back what his uncle always told him that girls want a man to protect them whether they admit or not. That they should be grateful and they need to be saved.

"Well, why not. Every girl needs protection coming from a strong guy. I mean it's the truth, we are stronger," Dash said with a cocky smile, showing his ego by puffing his chest out, most of the girls roll their eyes, some even groan while others gag.

"Yeah right. News flash, not every girl needs protecting," Star said. Shaking her head "But also stronger in what world do you live in. Not this one that's for sure," Star said with a hiss.

"You got that right, girl. Some girls here are ninth degree black belts and I'd like to see a guy try to fight toe and toe with me," Valerie said high-fiving Star, while other girls agree with Star and Valerie.

Seeing it's a different world, Star turns to Dash.

"I think you are listening to your uncle way too much, Dash. Times are different, when he was a teenager" Star said. The girls nod while the guys turn to Dash waiting for his answer.

"Yeah right. There are some things only a guy can do," Kwan said. Getting a nod from Dash and a few other guys nod well. Lancer sits on his desk watching everything and everyone but wonders how this will play out. Seeing Kwan nod he speaks "I mean what Dash said is true girls need protecting.".

Danny slaps his head and mumbles to himself but still loud enough everyone heard him. "Perfect. Just perfect dig yourself a grave all of you who agrees with the jocks. Count me out," Danny said.

"What's wrong Fen-tina, you don't agree with the rest of the guys?!" Dash demanded. Most of the males turn to Danny who rolls his eyes. Seeing Tucker shaking his head wondering how Danny is going to get out of this. Seeing most of the guys agreeing with what Dash said.

The females all look at Danny, wondering what he is thinking. Lancer is watching Danny very carefully. From his experience, he knows when to speak but also knows when to stay out of it. A lesson he learned when he was married.

"First Dash, there are woman out there that can kick a guys ass. One woman is my mom. I have seen her fight guys twice her weight. Guys like the size of my dad beaten like they are an overstuffed teddy bear. Second, I don't think like you and I don't think every woman need protecting because you and some guys out there say men are stronger," Danny explained.

Rolling his eyes he sighs and sees everyone looking at him. The guys wonder what he is getting out and Lancer nods his head. The females agreeing with Danny to a certain level.

"Interesting notion Mr. Fenton. But answer me this, why do you think females need protecting," Mr. Lancer asked. The middle-aged teacher grins and looks at Danny while every female in the room watches Danny darefully. Waiting for him to give out his answer whether it's good or not.

Amber raises an eye and looks at Danny waiting for an answer. She knows Danny will have a good answer. She has seen him pull an answer out that stopped the fighting or made her smile.

Dash seeing Danny can't answer rolls his eyes.

"Fen-turd can't even protect himself how can he-" Dash never finished his rant. The reason why Danny spoke.

 **"Finish that sentence and you will never throw a pigskin ever again,"** Danny said his icy voice interrupted Dash rant. But what shocked everyone in the room was Danny's icy and dark voice he used on Dash. Everyone in the room blinks and looks at Danny thinking that isn't Danny they know at all. But to feel a sudden icy chill in the classroom made everyone glance at each other.

Mr. Lancer blinks and looks at Danny seeing a different person in front of him. Never has seen this side of Danny before wondering where it came from. He sees Danny staring at him the English teacher raises an eye and sees Danny giving him a nod with a sigh.

"Because they are important Mr. Lancer. Not because they are weak but because they are our significant other. To me, that is worth protecting. To throw your life on the line to keep them safe but also happy. That's my answer and I don't care what the jocks think" Danny answered, Leaning back on his chair and having folded his arms he looks at Lancer who smiles.

"Great answer, Baby-pop," Amber said leaning over kissed him on the cheek making him chuckle.

"That answer is something I would never think a guy would say. Alice was right about you, Danny. You really became sophisticated," Bella said. Nodding her head all the females in the classroom loved Danny answer.

"Wow, Danny I'm impressed," Star said.

The females in the classroom can't help but admit that Danny had the right answer to a question that most guy would answer with their small head.

"I admit Daniel you surprise me there with an answer like that. Indeed that is a good answer" Lancer chuckled. Clapping his hands giving Danny applause the guys in the room agrees with Danny answer and those who agreed with Dash at first change their minds and looks at Danny. "Mr Fenton of all my years I thought I heard them all but that is a great answer. It would have saved me many times from sleeping on the couch," Mr. Lancer said.

* * *

LATER Fenton Works

As everyone is at Danny house doing homework in the living room. Maddie comes up from the lab overhearing Tucker talking. Jack is coming up the stairs but stops seeing Maddie who is listening to their conversation.

"I mean seriously dude. That answer you gave in English got you two seniors girl asking you out. I mean literally no one expected an answer like that even Lancer admitted that would have saved him from sleeping on the couch. But also you didn't tell me Alice finding you to be sophisticated is a turn on, you been holding out on me" Tucker had to stop talking because of Jazz.

"Eww, Tucker, please! Jazz said with a groan.

"Yeah too much right there!" Valerie said.

"Really Tucker she said that?" Sam muttered.

"How do you turn someone on? Is there a button or switch?" Danielle asked curiously.

"Tucker!" Amber and Danny shouted.

Maddie walked up to the stairs into the kitchen and right into the living room to see a group of teenagers doing their homework. Soon Jack walks in and looking at Danny. Turning to his wife seeing her shock reaction she is staring at Tucker while Jack turns to Danny.

"What answer?" Jack asked. Seeing the teens turn to Danny but also seeing that his parents overheard Tucker talking. Danny sighs and tells his parents what happen in English. Maddie nods and turns to Amber who rolls her at eyes bout Dash. But Dani grumbled muttering about something. Jack nods listening to Danny and when Lancer asked the question.

Danny told his parents the answer and explained it. Maddie nods liking the answer and Jack he grins. Laughing and grinning at Danny he wipes a tear from his eyes.

"Ahh, the Fenton charm works even on seniors. Ahh, I remember in college when a few girls were asking me out when I was seeing one or two," Jack said with a chuckle, but soon flinches feeling a strong pinch on his back making him wince. "OW" whining in pain.

"What was that dear?" Maddie's voice sounded too sweet.

Danny whistle and made an explosion sound after that. "Crash and burn Dad. I don't think I can come up with something that will help you," Danny chuckles at the his father predicament.

"It's not over, son" Jack chuckles and looks at Maddie with a smile. "But you Maddie had something more. A drive but also a passion for ghosts. I asked you out and later onto to marry me and you said yes to both," Jack said.

Danny opens his mouth but stops. Seeing his dad answer he nods while Jack grins and Maddie rolls her eyes. Even everyone around them turns to Jack seeing his answer to be a good one. Maddie on the other hand sighs.

"Like all those girls you dated the same time or before when you said that to them," Maddie said folding her arms seeing Jack chuckle nervously.

"What I never did and you were the only one with a drive and passion. I never dated more than one girl at a time." Jack said explaining what he meant and when Maddie heard this she smiles releasing her grip on him going into the kitchen. Jack mutters to Danny and Tucker and maybe the girls over heard him when he said the last sentence. " I knew better...in my last year in college when it got tougher to remember all their names".

"Wow, way to go Mr. F!" Tucker said with a grin. Watching Jack cough he looks towards the kitchen making sure his wife didn't hear that.

"Really Dad. I mean yea you know lots of people...is that why Harriet remembers you?" Danny wondered. Thinking back at the reunion Vlad when he first met the fruit loop.

"Cough, Cough," Jack coughs in his hand. "Must have been for something else," Jack said with a sheepish grin and walks into the kitchen leaving the males to their thoughts and the females look at Danny with a critical eye.

Amber sighs "Don't tell me I need to keep you on a short leash," Amber said rolling her eyes she watches Danny chuckle and walks to her wrapping his arms around her petite figure.

"Well depends on where you are going to take," Danny asked.

Amber giggles kisses his cheek. "Nice answer I wonder if you been reading those men's magazine?"

Danny chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. Tucker went into his backpack looking for it and seeing he has none. Tucker shakes his head while Danny snorts at them.

"Well, that's a relief. I don't think you need to learn more from those magazines," Sam said with her hand on her hip, shaking her head.

Amber shutters and holds herself in excitement but also ecstasy.

Valerie rolls her eyes and sighs.

Jazz groaned, got up and walked towards the stairs. "WHY!" Jazz said screaming and walking up to her room.

Amber giggles and looks at Danny "Maybe we should tone it down a bit. Jazz has been supportive and we don't want to change that," Amber said.

Seeing how supportive Jazz has been but also helping Amber out a bit.

"Why I'm I being punished," Danny said with a small pout.

"Men," Valerie and Sam said.

"What magazine?" ask Danielle blinking and looking at everyone. The girls sighs and shakes her their head while Danielle pouts and folds her arms upset everyone won't tell her.

* * *

Nighttime, After eleven

"ENOUGH!" Danny exclaimed. Sending an ectoblast at Skulker who is blasted flying back, Danny charges and spear tackles Skulker right through a bus stop and then through a car. As the ghost zone, greatest hunter hits the ground and rolls a few times. Danny is breathing fast glaring at Skulker who is having a hard time standing up.

"You can come and hunt me as much you want. But you ever target Danielle or Ember again, Skulker. I will beat you an inch of your afterlife with the other arm," Danny said with a threatening glare. Holding a mechanical arm from Skulker suit, Danny's hand started to glow white.

Skulker whose suit is in rough shape. Thinking that his plan would work great coating a bullet with blood blossom and using said bullets to hunt down two females halfa's. He aimed at Ember but she quickly dodged, his next shot at Danielle, who went intangible and floated into the ground. But when the bullet ricochet.

Ember used her guitar and swings at the bullet but the results weren't what she expected. The bullet went through the guitar shocking her and when Danny saw what happen. Skulker tells them what the bullet is coated with. When Danny heard this he sent a powerful blast to Skulker sending him skidding into the street while bolts and screws flew out of Skulker suit.

Now after a few minutes of fighting, we have Skulker standing in front of Danny who is holding one of his mechanical arms in his hands.

"Never whelp. I will never stop hunting them, why. To get to you!" Skulker said with his famous evil laugh.

Once Skulker finished his explanation. Everyone appeared and the next thing Danny did had shocked them all. His hand glowed white something inside of Danny told him to shoot Skulker. When he did a stream of white lightning shot out of Danny's hand shocking everyone.

Skulker, on the other hand, is being electrocuted and then the stream of lightning turned into a gust of wind and whatever was left of Skulker armor was blown apart from Danny blast.

Ember watching this quickly use the Fenton thermos to suck up Skulker. Putting the lid on everyone turns to Danny who is looking at his hand blinking.

"AWESOME!" Danielle exclaimed. Floating towards her father "You didn't tell me you could shoot out lightning and a blast of wind?" Danielle asked.

Tucker and Sam shared a glance. Thinking back months ago when Danny got a few powers from fighting Vortex. Jazz and Valerie blink and looks at Tucker and Sam wondering what they know? Ember is shocked by how Danny did that.

"This is different. I think it's because of the eidolon core," Danny said looking at his hand he feels the electricity going through it. Dropping Skulker mechanical arm he feels the wind through it.

"So you unlock Electrokinesis and Aerokinesis. Wow, baby-pop that is very impressive. Two powers at the same time, I'm envious of you," Ember said. Floating next to him she sees his confuse face wondering what is wrong.

"What caused these powers to resurface?" Jazz asked.

"Resurface?" Danielle asked.

"Yup," Tucker said. Turning to Sam she sighs as both of them tells everyone what happen a few months ago. They all turn to Danny shock that he had control of the weather for a while.

Valerie nods wondering the same thing as well. Seeing that Danny had ice powers before but now has electricity and wind she wonders what else can a ghost get.

"It's just I was soo angry at him. To coat bullets in blood blossom," Danny said, glaring at the thermos he sighs. Soon everyone heard a loud rumble. Danny turns to Jazz, Valerie, Tucker and Sam. Creating portals underneath their feet he sends them to there homes.

Ember stood next to Danny and Daniella floats off the ground holding her feet out. As the rumble got louder they blink at a white tank. Danny sighs, Ember blinks and Daniella tilts her head.

"Ectoplasmic scum, give up for painful experiments," Agent O said, Aiming the large barrel at the three halfa's everyone heard a loud click.

Danny groans loudly. Before he took a step forward a large van quickly turned and stop. Blinking he watches two people a male and female getting out of the van holding a camcorder. Wondering what they are doing here of all places.

Ember slaps her forehead and mutters seeing that someone will try to record or take a picture of them when the situation is dangerous. In the same situation, they are in with the Guys in white ready to fire at them with innocent civilians nearby.

"FIRE!" Agent K said.

Danny and Ember extend their hand out creating a large ecto barrier and when the blast collided with their barrier. Smoke covered the area. The two bystanders recording this is coughing but manage to keep focused on the area.

"Did we get them?" Agent O asked. Waiting for the smoke to clear, he signals the hazmat agents to go in. As two dozens agents wearing hazmat while carrying an ecto rifle moves in to check the area. Everyone stops watching the smoke suddenly started to spin in a tornado-like funnel.

"What is going on?" Agent K demanded, watching the agents in hazmat suit being airborne and tossed around. He looks at the smoking funnel and sees Phantom hand glowing white. Everyone watches his hand stops glowing white and when that happened the tornado-like funnel stops and whatever agents were in the air.

Dropped down to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Really guys do we have to do this tonight. It's past Danielle's bedtime and we need to tuck her in. So how bout we call it a night and we won't freeze you guys to the radio antenna again," Danny said folding his arms and watches the Agent O turns to Agent K with a confused look.

"Daddy!" Danielle pouted while Ember shakes her finger. Seeing she already asked to stay out a little extra. Danielle looks down with a sigh.

"We agreed only an hour" Ember chimed in while Danielle turns to Danny who folds his arms agreeing with Ember.

"Ok. I won't argue I just want to help," Danielle said.

Ember smiles "You can but when you are older. Right now, just act like a child," Ember said grabbing Daniella from the air and hugging her and holding her making her giggle.

"Why would a ghost need to be tucked in?" Agent K asked.

Danny blinks and shakes his head. Reaching for Danielle, he grabs her and holds her in his arms. Looking at Ember he sends her a message who nods. As she turns to the large tank. Her hand started to glow teal like her hair creating a fireball. She throws it at the tank tracks and once collided it soon start to melt the asphalt.

"Good luck we coated the metal with ecto foam from the Fentons. Your fire won't do any damage," Agent O in the controls quickly steps on the gas and when he did the tank didn't move. "Huh?" stepping on the gas once more he hears the engine rev but isn't moving. Seeing the ghost in front of him he pops the latch open and sticks his head out.

"What is going on?!" Agent O demanded.

Watching Ember throwing another fireball at the tank tracks. Agent O notices a smell coming from somewhere.

"She melted the asphalt you are sitting into a pool of tar," Agent K explained. Aiming a large ecto rifle at Ember, before he pulled the trigger. An ecto beam blasts the rifle out of his hand. Turning to the source seeing it's from the ghost child, Danielle.

"Hey what's the big idea trying to shoot at us. We did nothing wrong all we are trying to do is catch those meanie ghosts that want to hurt people," Danielle said floating out of her father's arms. Danielle's fists are at the side of her hips while glaring at the Guys in White.

Danny chuckles and gently taps Danielle's shoulder. As she turns to him confuse she watches Danny other hand glow sliver. Danny smirking creates a portal at the end of the tank. As the portal moves, it stops halfway through the tank and it got smaller and smaller that the portal cut the tank in half. Agent O quickly jumped out of the tank.

As half the tank is gone and the other half is still there. Agent O turns to Danny who waves goodbye to him. With Danny's hand glowing sliver, Agent O falls through a portal created underneath his body.

"What did you do to him?" demanded K.

"Relax," Danny said with a sigh. "I sent him back to your headquarters, you know the one outside Amity Park," Danny said with a chuckle. His hand still glowing sliver and soon a large portal opens up taking K and the hazmat team with them.

"Well, that was a quick clean up," Ember said. Kissing Danny on the cheek a flash went off and she started to groan "Now I understand what your concerns were," Ember said shaking her head while Danny chuckles.

"Bye, have a good night please don't stay up too late," Danielle smiled and waved at the male and female.

Creating a portal underneath their feet sending them to Amber home, Danny watches the male and female blink at them.

* * *

Next-Day, Casper high morning

Danny is chuckling while Ember giggles. Seeing the video from last night was uploaded but also was on the news this morning. They are talking about Danielle's cuteness and concern about other people.

"I'm telling you baby-pop don't teach her those puppy eyes. She will get away with everything," Amber said rolling her eyes wondering how dangerous Danielle will be if she had that in her arsenal.

Danny turns to Amber with a smile. "Even more dangerous than you when you use it?" Danny asked.

Amber gasp in a fake hurt. Throwing her head back and holding it with her hand. She soon starts to giggle and nods her head. "Got me there. Even I can't pull off the amount of cuteness she shows," Amber said.

"Yeah sorry but you don't have that type of cute Danielle has," Danny said. Closing his locker, Danny notices Amber raise an eye as he rolls his eyes he leans on his locker while Amber leans on his chest.

"Meaning?" Amber asked.

Danny smiles "Well you see cute is ok, but I rather have something more," Danny said.

Amber raises an eye and looks at Danny with a look.

"This I got to hear," Amber said moving closer to Danny face waiting for him to explain.

"Well, I don't mind a good girl, something like forty percent. The rest sixty percent bad but sweet smile to top it off. A nice shape, hourglass body" Danny runs his hands down her body making Amber blush a bit.

"Love what I'm feeling on my chest. I say the third letter of the alphabet. They must still have the air conditioner on you can cut glass" Danny said gently groping Amber's chest.

Amber mouth drops open she turns away blushing avoiding Danny eye contact while he chuckles he nods and whispers something in her ear making her shiver a bit because of his husky voice.

"Also that nice peach butt that I can't seem to get enough of. It fits perfectly in my hands but also has the right amount of lift but also feel," Amber eyes widen to feel Danny hands on her butt cheeks lifting them up with his hands. Her cheeks on her face got redder seeing that Danny gave them a gentle squeeze. "Gorgeous legs, not too skinny the right amount all around but also your soft lips," Danny said.

Kissing her on the lips gently. He moves to her collar bone and gently places one kiss. Moving to her ear "See you can't be cute because you are gorgeous," Danny said.

Amber bites her lips and looks at Danny with a grin. "I say we should cut class today and have some alone time it's been a while. I might just surprise you". Danny blinks and looks at Amber who grins. "You are not the only person reading those adult magazines on what to wear. What to say. But also tips on what to do in the bedroom," Amber said.

Danny raises an eye and chuckles "Aww are you upset on what my tongue did to you?" Danny asked.

"Maybe! But I want to repay you on what you did to me to you. On how you made me feel," Amber said kissing Danny on the lips gently she feels his hand on her back. As the kiss ends, Danny smiles and opens his mouth.

Before Danny said anything two lockers slam shut snapping their attention to what's around them. Once across from them is a classmate talking to their friend. The other next to Danny. Seeing a freshman having earphones in his ear listening to music. Both of them sigh in relief not wanting to get caught or any rumors starting again.

"To close. Maybe we should tone the sex talk down a bit," Danny said with a chuckle.

Amber rolls her eyes "I'm not the one always wanting it or talking about it. Here I thought you were the good guy, but you have a really dark and bad side of you baby-pop I never knew you had".

Danny snorts while rolling his eyes thinking he should tell her about Dan but he soon chuckles, "You have no clue."


	29. Danielle uses a dictionary

I do not own Danny Phantom or anyone or anything here. Expect the crazy plot story idea.

Also Danielle has her two new friends.

Guest: I took a hiatus from Naruto. Too many people asking to do this way go there do this way with Naruto. Wanted something a story to help me with my creative side.

Marines 94 Thank you hope you like this chapter.

Mr. Rolyac Thanks again for the beta hope to see an update from u

"Talking"

'Thought'

"'bond talk"'

Fenton works Friday

"Don't worry Danny, we will come up with something," Tucker said.

With everyone entering Fenton works. Danny let out a sigh, hoping this will save the music club. Everyone in the club was shocked to hear that some parents of the PTA still wanted to shut down the music club, but also to end the class. Saying that there's no money in the budget to keep the class or club open. But other clubs whose parents are in the PTA still manage to keep it open.

"Well let's hope so and hopefully some of the parents in the PTA will understand," Amber said.

"Good luck" Sam snorts and shakes her head. "Yeah like they will understand. My parents aren't easily convinced," Sam said.

Before Danny could speak, he heard Vlad call out to him.

"Well hello, little badger," Vlad said.

"Vlad," Danny said narrowing his eyes on him. Danny sees cups and on the table with his mom and dad talking. "So nice of you to visit. What's the occasion, saying your goodbyes before heading back to cheese land?" Danny asked.

Danielle narrow her eyes on Vlad. Before she took a step forward, Amber stood in front of her. Turning to her daughter shaking her head, Danielle folded her arms and nodded her head, but glares angrily at Vlad.

Maddie seeing all the children smile. "Welcome home, Danny. How was school today kids?"

"Yeah, anything new?" Jack said smiling at everyone. Jack looked over to Danielle who smiles.

"Pretty good Mr and Mrs. Fenton. I made two friends today, Jenny and Brad," Danielle said with a smile. Amber gave a quick snort and looks at her little sister as the cover.

"What. It wasn't my fault that Cindy was being mean and I proved to her words do hurt," Danielle said.

"Yeah using a dictionary as a weapon," Danny said with a chuckle while Amber sends him a glare. She sighs and throws her hands in the air giving up.

"How can a dictionary be used for warfare?" Sam asked rolling her eyes and sits on the couch. Thinking that Danielle is losing it and seeing Amber rolls her eyes.

"Dictionary?" Jack asked.

Danielle nods and smiles. "There's a blonde girl named Cindy Baxter, she was making fun of Jenny. She has a skin condition, I think she called it albino, anyway. Cindy was making fun of her and her best friend name Brad told her to bug off. She started to sing stick and stones can break my bones but words can't hurt me. So I proved her wrong."

Danny chuckles while Amber sighs. "I blame you dipstick, turning my sweet little daughter into a mini of you trouble," Amber said.

Amber folds her arms shaking her head while Danielle pouts and grabs Danny leg shaking her head.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad. Jenny and Brad covered for her, so she didn't get in too much in trouble seeing a student was being bullied. Besides, it was only a dictionary," Danny said with a chuckle and sighs liking what Danielle did.

Everyone is confused. Amber sighs and looks at Danielle who is smiling and still holding Danny's leg. Valerie looks at Tucker who has no clue what is going on while Sam blinks. Amber was called last period to speak to a teacher in Danielle school. So she left ten minutes early.

"Ok, what did she do?" Jack asked.

Maddie nods "Yea what did she do with the dictionary?"

"Indeed, don't keep us in suspense child!" Vlad said.

"I threw it at her," Danielle said. Everyone turns to her confused. Danny chuckles while Amber sighs loudly. Tucker blinks while Valerie wonders why did she throw a dictionary at her. Sam has a dull look. Jack looks confused while Maddie stares at Danielle. Vlad raises an eye.

Danielle sighs. Surely they must have heard this when they were growing up.

"She said stick and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. So I threw a dictionary. She was shocked and asked me what book did I throw at her. I replied, a dictionary full of words and ask her how much did words hurt her," Danielle explained.

Danny started to chuckle which turned into laughter. Holding his sides liking what Danielle did but someone isn't happy.

"DANNY!" Amber turns to her boyfriend "This isn't funny I had to go to her school and listen to the teacher explain to me why Danielle did it. I had to ask the teacher why did she allow the girl to bully another girl because of what she looks. Even the principal didn't know about Jenny being bullied by Cindy." Amber said.

Seeing how rotten the family is. Even a female version of Dash is as bad, or even worse than him.

"Well, I couldn't let her get away with it," Danielle retorted.

Amber sighs and nods. "Danielle how you handle the situation was wrong but I'm still proud of you. You stood up for a girl who is getting bullied for how she looks. Which is why you are grounded for a week".

"A week that's not fair," Danielle started to whine and Amber looks at her with a stern look.

"Want me to make it two weeks," Amber places her hand on her hip. Watching Danielle turn to Danny, Amber sent him a glance. Seeing Danny shake his head towards Danielle knowing what she did was wrong but also right. He would rather let Amber handle this.

"Sorry no help from me. Amber is right you handle situation wrong but you stood up for a girl who is being picked on what she looks like. That's why your punishment isn't that much worse," Danny said.

Maddie blinks and watches Danny. Seeing that Amber is looking at Danny she looks at Danielle and wonders. Wonders how close Danny is with Danielle but also with Amber.

Danielle sighs in defeat.

"Ok Fine. One week," Danielle said with a sigh. "But if Cindy does something again, she will be sorry," Danielle said folding her arms. Danielle looks at Amber and Danny.

Amber sighs and nods while Danny chuckles.

"Cindy has always been like that since she was very little. She always makes the teachers day rough. Mrs. Baxter was thrilled she started to school, but it turned into a bigger problem. She was a huge monster at home and even Dash stayed away from her," Valerie said seeing she knows how Cindy is because she used to hang out with Dash a years ago.

"Next meeting will be different, I'll have a long chat with her mother" Amber said. Everyone listened to Amber about her little meeting. As she looks at everyone she notices the different expressions.

"Actually it is funny you can use a book as a weapon," Sam said as she started to laugh.

Tucker is grinning "Ahh, the nerd force is strong with this one."

"Got to admit that is clever," Valerie said giggling.

Maddie is giggling and nods her head "I agree it is clever but young lady you shouldn't have done that. I agree with Amber here it's not funny," Maddie said.

"Come on Mads, I mean she definitely thought outside the box," Jack said.

Vlad puts the teacup down and grins at Danny and Amber. "Well, it is clever. It's not all the time you see children outsmarting other children. But for a witty attack like this she must have gotten it from her mother," Vlad said.

Eye Ember seeing how she uses her guitar as weapon.

Maddie soon realized something. "Oh, that's right. Vlad, you didn't meet them yet," Maddie said.

Jack gives Vlad a wide grin. "That's right V-man. You haven't met Danny's girlfriend and her little sister. You have seen the pictures of Amber and Danny kissing," Jack smiles at them.

"Indeed I have, from when he went to Space camp," Turning to Danny whose eyes is still on Vlad. He wonders how did Danny and Ember really got together. Turning to Amber in her human form. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ms-" Vlad said.

"McLane. Amber Lyn McLane and my little sister Danielle Jamie McLane"

Danielle blinks and looks at Vlad. Having a grin she is going to have some fun as she tilts her head in confusion and stares at Vlad who stares at the child seeing her confused face.

Maddie smiles at Danielle and Amber "Vlad is a good friend of the family we are all college friends," Maddie said.

"Really! But why does he have old man's hair it's all white" Danielle asked innocently.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam burst out laughing while Valerie giggles. Jack grins but turns to Vlad whose face turns annoyed while Maddie covers the bottom of her face trying hard not to laugh.

Amber giggles and shakes her head at Danielle who looks innocently.

"What!. I thought you only get white hair in your seventies and you're parents look really young Danny. Grandma and Grandpa have white hair," Danielle said.

Vlad is annoyed but sighs. "The apple doesn't fall from the tree," Vlad muttered, staring at Amber. He turned to Danny with a grin on his face "Not far at all".

"What's the occasion of the visit Vlad?" Danny asked. Wondering what he is up to, he sits on the couch with Amber sitting next to him and Danielle on the floor looking at Vlad.

"Jack invited me to have a chat about the school ghost hunting lecture. To talk about the signs of who is a ghost and what not," Vlad said chuckling at the joke he turns to Jack nodding his head.

"You're mother and I will be teaching the class," Jack said with a smile.

Danny blinks and sighs shrugging his shoulders "Well I wanted an extra free period, I guess I got it," Danny said.

Tucker laughs while Sam rolls her eyes and snort. Valerie shakes her head and Amber playfully sent a glare at Danny.

"Real funny mister. You will be helping us seeing you know our tech and weapons. Besides principal Ishiyama said she will count towards your GPA if you do this. So if the rest of you all help it will go up". Maddie stops and looks at Amber "Well not all-"

"It's ok Mrs. Fenton. I'm still getting used to the ghost hunting boyfriend here" Amber said giggling at Danny who rolls his eyes. "Oh come on baby-pop I almost don't know anything about ghost tech. But what you and Tucker have done is amazing".

"Well, we got a bunch of it might as well use it," Danny said. Tucker nods in agreement as Danny turns to Vlad he remembers about a ghost concert they wanted to have with Ember McLain.

"Say, Vlad. What do I need to do to get a permit for a concert at the park?"

Vlad blinks and looks surprise. "A permit. Well, it would cost a few hundred dollars for the park, any reason why?" Vlad said. Taking a sip of his coffee, he wonders what scheme Danny is trying to pull.

"The PTA is pulling the plug on the music club and class. Saying it cost too much to replace the instruments if they got stolen or damaged by the students or faculty," Amber said. Seeing Maddie and Jack send each other a glance they turn back to Amber with a sad nod. "Yea it's happening in fact half the PTA still wants to close the club down after our show at the football game".

"That's ridiculous, the class was a big hit!" Maddie said.

Jack nods "Yeah, it was in the newspaper you two were in the front cover. The PTA still wants to shut it down," Jack sighs. Wondering what is going on he turns to Vlad who is listening. "What do you think V-man about the class being taken out".

Vlad looks at Maddie and Jack and shrugs his shoulders. Looking at everything in a business perceptive view.

"To be honest. With the budgeting that increased again last year. I honestly don't know where all that money is going-" Vlad stop because of Danny snort.

"No kidding, taxes next year is going up two percent" Jack and Maddie blink at Danny. Wondering how did he know that, they are sure they didn't mention anything to Danny.

"What? I'm paying attention about the market and a few things," Danny said folding his arms while Vlad chuckles in amusement.

"Indeed but where is all the money going. From what I saw in the payroll it wouldn't take more than twenty percent with the merit raises the teachers to get in their contracts. The insurance hasn't gone too much up about seven percent. So where it's all going that is a good question. The PTA and the Board of electives of the school would know best. Every club starts with a budget and that budget has to last them for the school year," Vlad answered.

Everyone hearing this wonders about the school budget.

"Sounds to me someone wants the budget for something else," Danny muttered. Seeing and wondering what is going he sighs.

Everyone turns to each other. Valerie sighs and rolls her eyes. Tucker seeing this turns to her who nods her head.

"Dash's, dad is on the board. So football gets a little more money. Meaning cheerleaders and a few other things as well" answer Valerie.

"My parents are in charge of the PTA. No secret there and anything loud and obnoxious they hate," Sam said. Danny snorts and rolls his eyes at what Sam said but he wasn't alone. So were Maddie and Jack which Vlad was surprised at Maddie behavior. He never saw her like this before she usually would blow it off for something more important.

"Why did you ask about a permit?" Vlad asked.

Amber looks at Danny who turns to her.

"Thinking about a fundraiser concert but a Halloween theme. I mean Halloween is two weeks away and with us out there we can put on a show charge admission to help raise money for the club," Danny said.

"Sounds like a good idea. Maybe you should run it with Dinah," Amber said. Tucker and Valerie nods liking the idea. Maddie smiles at Danny seeing how supportive Amber is. Looking at Sam who rolls her eyes she watches her carefully. But also why isn't she supporting Danny idea if it was something for her, Danny would support her idea or be force to help.

"Sounds good and all but what happens you don't raise enough. I mean, I'm one for Halloween and don't get me wrong. But you're going to need more than students and parents," Sam said. Everyone turns to Sam who shrug her shoulders.

Danny groans and drops his head "Well going to try," Danny said.

"You won't know unless you try sweetie," Maddie got up and left the room giving one look at Amber something tells her to stop her. Shaking her head she turns to Sam and rolls her eyes. Thinking it's just her maternal instincts she sighs seeing her son growing up.

* * *

LATER that night

"So that's my idea," Danny said. Floating in the air while Jazz listens to his idea seeing she wasn't home early when Vlad dropped by. She wonders why Vlad stopped by.

"Sounds good and all besides maybe the college students might want to check the concert out. I mean some of them did graduate from Casper High and hearing the music club needs some of those students will come to help so yea why not," Jazz added her two cents into it.

Before Danny spoke he turns towards a direction. "Ember, Danielle" Danny said quickly speeding towards the direction. Jazz got on the Fenton phones telling everyone to head to Ember location.

When Danny got there he saw Danielle trapped Spectral energy neutralizer while Ember is fighting Fright Knight. Turning to Vlad arguing with the ghost vultures. Danielle is cursing at Vlad and the ghost vultures.

Danny's eyes glowed white turning to Vlad he took a deep breath and channel his Electrokinesis. Aiming at him he sends a stream of white lightning shocking Vlad as he turns around he looks at Danny stunned he did that.

"Vlad!" Danny said with an angry hiss. Creating a duplicate he flew towards Daniella breaking her free from the cube with a single punch. Soon the duplicate and Danielle flew towards Ember to help her against Fright Knight.

"Interesting development little badger. Here I thought you had only Cryokinesis, my what else have you been hiding?" Vlad wondered. Staring at him he wonders how is that even possible for Danny to do that? He has only seen Vortex have multiple elemental powers.

"Well, I'm not sticking around to find out," Said the leader of the vultures. As they begin to fly away leaving Vlad behind.

"So hard to find good help these days," Vlad said grinning turning to Danny seeing his eyes red. "Oh please, enough with the red scary eyes Daniel you know well enough you are no match for-" Vlad never finished his sentence.

Danny closed the space between them quickly with a hard punch into Vlad's stomach. As Vlad hunched over, Danny kneed him in the chest sending Vlad flying to the ground. Trying to get some air in his lungs he looks up to Danny wondering how fast did he do that.

"Are you senile?!" Danny shouted. Landing on the ground he watches Vlad stand up and wipe the ecto blood from his lip. "What were you going to do to Danielle, experiment on her. She is a real living child not made of ecto goo". Danny's hands glow white and blue shooting another bolt of lighting and the other hand shooting a freeze ray.

Vlad uses his Electrokinesis absorbs Danny attack but his ice ray. Vlad grabs the street asphalt and rips it up creating a shield.

"Oh, Daniel so simple-minded why can't you see the bigger picture. She is a young halfa. Surely you see the potential she will have. Her power will be even greater than yours at your current age, besides with the right motivation. I believe I can have myself a perfect clone made from a clone. Ironic isn't it," Vlad said delivering an uppercut to Danny, but Danny steps back missing the punch.

Danny narrows his eyes on Vlad.

"This isn't some game VLAD!" Danny said punching him in the face making Vlad stumble back. The older halfa is shocked at the strength that Danny used. "I'm tired of you trying to clone me. Now you want to clone my daughter for your sick obsession. My own DAUGHTER!" Swaying his body to the left missing Vlad kick, Danny grabs his leg and swings Vlad over his head face first in the asphalt.

Vlad turns over and catches Danny punch than the other punch. As Vlad starts to struggle against Danny he soon starts to float off the ground trying to push Danny off of him.

'What is going on here? Daniel was never a match for me. Granted he fought differently at the far frozen a while back ago. But this is different his punches and kicks hurt more than before. Even when I didn't have the eidolon core I felt a little of something. Even at the far frozen he almost stayed toe to toe against me even when I have more experience than him. So what is going on is he getting stronger?' Vlad stops thinking and looks at Danny.

Seeing a different person in front of the older halfa. Vlad feels uncomfortable with the stern narrow look he is getting from Danny. He sees the teenager in front of him but yet. Vlad feels worried, not because of Danny being a teenager. Something different and unfamiliar to Vlad as he stares at Danny, he looks at the teenager becoming a man. A man willing to protect his family. Feeling an icy shiver run up his back he tries to headbutt Danny but he breaks from his grip and flips back.

Vlad raises an eye watches Danny land on the top of the street pole. Glaring up at him, Danny waits for Vlad to make the first move.

"Come now Daniel, why protect a child that no one will miss. Please tell you didn't get too attached to her already. Or did you're girlfriend get attached to her already. If you want to play father why don't you two simply make one," Vlad said with a wicked chuckle. Quickly moving to his right shock to see Danny take off like that he has seen Danny fly fast but that was something Vlad wasn't expecting.

Floating back missing the punch, Vlad tries to punch Danny in the face but he quickly spins around missing the blow to the face. Vlad blinks and watches Danny spin he quickly brings his leg up hitting Vlad in the chest sending him back.

"You don't get it don't you Vlad. Danielle isn't just mine, but also Ember's. She risked her life to save her, but also made her real. She gave Danielle a fresh start so she wouldn't be reminded what you wanted her to be. She can choose who she wants to be and make her own decisions. You wouldn't understand that type of sacrifice for someone that loves you that will try everything to protect what you love," Danny said.

Vlad tried to dodge all the punches, kicks and ecto blast's at him. But no he couldn't listening to Danny little speech the older halfa is having trouble. The first trouble he is having is trying to understand how Danny is managing to stay almost toe and toe with him. The second trouble is having an understanding of the nonsense Danny is telling him.

"Oh please Daniel. What can that girl do for you that no other girl can? Besides bragging your bedroom performance on social media. If you simply want to play father make one," Vlad said. Moving his head to the right, Vlad countered Danny's punch. With a quick jab to his cheek Vlad quickly kicks Danny in the chest sending him back a few feet.

Danny looks up to Vlad rolling his eyes. "Ember isn't just any girl fruit loop. There's more between us that you will never know. Seeing how little you know about a relationship or love it's no shocker there your life turn out to be a fruit loop. I'll be lucky to have that type of LOVE like my parents have for each other something you know nothing about," Danny said.

Danny smirks knowing how much Vlad hates it when he talks about his parents love for each other. Something that Vlad thinks it was stolen from him.

"LOVE!" Vlad exclaimed. Getting angry to hear Danny say that word to him but also rub his parents love in his face. "How much do you know about LOVE in your age?!" His hands started to glow pink and soon shoots Danny with an ecto ray. "You arrogant boy what do you know at your AGE". Danny creates an ecto shield around him as Vlad attack bounce's off.

Danny creates another duplicate turning invisible he ends the ecto barrier.

"That was not a wise decision," Vlad hissed glaring at Danny's duplicate lifting his pink glowing fist. Vlad punches the duplicate in the stomach and then in the face. The duplicate is sent flying down to the ground.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted appearing with her is Tucker, Sam and Valerie.

As Vlad appears above him he sends a large ectoblast covering the area and destroying everything around him. Once the smoke clears Danny is nowhere to be seen.

"DANNY!" All four teens shouted for their friend and brother.

Vlad blinks and looks at the crater rolling his eyes. Knowing it would take more than that to end Danny. He turns around to look for him but as he turns around he sees a fist slamming into his face. As Danny turns visible and lands on the ground he watches Vlad slowly getting up.

"Sneaky trick. Turning invisible while your duplicate takes the damage," Vlad stated.

"What's wrong Vlad, never played hide and sneak?" Danny said folding his arms. Danny glares at Vlad while the older halfa sighs. "Guess not seeing you know nothing about children," Danny said as he quickly charged towards Vlad and again. "You would have been a lousy parent". Vlad wasn't prepared for Danny's speed.

Using his Aerokinesis to increase his speed he slams into Vlad who is pushed back. As they stand in front of each other ready to attack Vlad shakes his head.

"Really Daniel. Why do you persist with this foolish relationship with the clone and that rock princess? You can do so much better, join me. Help me and the world can be yours. Love is overrated having the person you want is love," Vlad said.

Danny sighs and shakes his head. "You will never understand Vlad because you don't want to. Love is much more than a feeling between two people or a bond but a connection to someone. A connection to that person wanting, yearning to be with them. Comforting them. Caring for them. To me, that's what I want not to be taken in as some prize or trophy," Danny said.

"You say I'm unfit to be a parent look who you have". Vlad rolls his eyes on Danny "Perhaps it's a matter of opinion," Vlad said. Taking a step to his right, Fright knight lands on the ground with a heavy thud.

Soon Ember and Danielle land next to Danny.

As the knight got up glaring at Ember "You miserable abomination when I get my hands on you I will-". Fright knight never finished his threat of rant, the reason why? Danny.

His arms folded but moving his right hand glowing white with his Aerokinesis. Danny creates a powerful wind funnel that slammed right on top of the Fright knight sending him back on the ground face first.

"Aerokinesis?" Vlad stares at Danny wondering what is going on. Seeing him possessing more than one elemental. Vlad turns to Fright knight who pulls his head out of the ground and shakes the dirt out of his helmet and glares at Danny. "You are full of surprise's aren't you little badger," Vlad aims at a car that is parked near a tree.

As the car is blasted Jazz, Sam and Tucker are close by while Valerie is sent flying back by a car exploding. With the car on fire and the tree now on fire, Vlad takes the opportunity with Fright knight making an escape.

"HANG ON!" Danny shouted. As he flies towards the car it seems there was more fuel in the car. Before it exploded Ember flew in front of the three ready to create an ecto barrier but something else happen.

As the car explodes.

"No!" Danny and Danielle exclaimed. As they head towards there location both father and daughter blink seeing the tree in front of Ember. As the tree continues to grow in size. Valerie comes by extinguishing the fire.

"Whoa, how did I do that?" Ember wondered. The tree branch moves towards Ember and wraps around her arm. As she moves it breaks apart but the branch around her arm is still alive.

Danny blinks and stares at Ember. He has seen that power before and fought the ghost that had it.

"That's the same power that Undergrowth uses. Meaning you have Chlorokinesis. He was able to create plant life make them grow faster and all," Danny explained. Remembering his battle against the oversized veggie, but also Frostbite explaining who Undergrowth is.

Everyone watches Ember walk towards a patch of earth as she kneels down the branch goes to the ground takes roots and soon slowly becomes a large tree.

"That is awesome!" Ember said.

Sam stood there watching the scene. Watching Ember holding the branch on her arm but yet placed it on the ground creating a new tree. She glares at Ember wondering why she gets this power.

"How? But WHY" Sam demanded. Everyone turns to her "You don't know anything about flowers, plant or anything revolve about plants, but yet she gets Undergrowth POWER!" Sam exclaimed hyperventilating and looking at everyone.

Ember shrugs her shoulders. Kneeling and looking at the flowers that got damage by the blast she moves her hand around them and soon they started to come back to life again.

Danielle floats next to Ember and watches in amaze what her is doing. Danny smiles nodding his head seeing Ember restoring the plant life around them, Danny sees Sam roll her eyes. Letting out a sigh he shakes his head.

* * *

Casper Elementary Monday after school

The weekend went fast for Team Phantom and Sam attitude wasn't helping. With Ember new Chlorokinesis abilities she started to play with them around the house and neighborhood. Helping and restoring flowers around the area she sighs happily. Soon after her Chlorokinesis awakened, she also awakened her Cryokinesis shocking everyone, but Danny awakened something himself as well.

Pyrokinesis and he started to notice that his shadow started to move on its own as if it was alive. It seems Johnny now isn't the only ghost whose shadow can move on its own. As the weekend went by, Danny's duplicate stayed home working on a few projects while Danny was busy training with Ember along Danielle on a few things. But soon Danielle went to her play date, the two older halfa's could train without distraction.

One thing Danny tried to help Ember is creating a duplicate. As Danny in his human form can create three duplicates now. In his ghost form, Danny can make the most five. Splitting himself but also dividing his power as well. The weekend was long but the fruits of training paid off. Ember got a hold on her new ice powers and able to create one duplicate.

By Sunday, Danny learned to control his Pyrokinesis and the white fire he shot out shocked everyone. Seeing the color fire he used is the same color as his hair. Danielle wonders if she can shoot blue and white fire together. With his Pyrokinesis slowly getting under control he used his shadow to put out the fire.

Jazz notices something different when Danny used his Cryokinesis. Before they would turn blue but now his green eyes would change into a sliver. Ember used her Cryokinesis and her eyes changed to a sliver. Wondering if it's their eidolon core is the reason for this.

They decide to ask Clockwork later on during training.

With the weekend almost over and Danny duplicate finally finished working on the SUV. Everyone started to relax and with school, Monday things are going to be much different from before.

"I'm telling you it won't happen. Crash Nebula would win," Brad nods his head while looking at Danielle to agree with him. Looking at his best friend, Jenny who is still not convinced Crash Nebula would win in a fight against Ultra Lord.

"I agree with Brad sorry, Jenny. I read both comics," Danielle said walking with them while Brad parents smile at Danielle and Jenny. "Crash Nebula has a better shot of winning sorry," Danielle said.

"You are seriously doubting Ultra Lord the both of you," Jenny groaned seeing her mother talking to Brad parents and smiling at her. Jenny can't remember a time when her mother smiled like this for a while. Ever since Danielle defended her and her older sister spoke to the teacher and principal. Things has gotten better for the three children.

"A plus for effort," Danielle said with a small giggle. Seeing Amber talking to Brad parents and Jenny mom they head towards the group.

"Hey kids, how was school?" Amber asked. When she met Jenny and Brad's parents when Danielle threw the dictionary. The parents were shocked to see a teenager having guardianship of her little sister but also. Wanted to know why another student was bullying and teasing another student for something she had no control of.

It was from there both parents nod liking Amber convictions wanting to know why this was happening that her little sister did what she thought was right to help and defend another person who can't. Since then the three seven-year-olds have been seen together all the times.

Danielle shrugs her shoulder. Passing the math test to Amber she raises an eye and notices a B. Turning to Danielle wondering what is going on, Amber knows Danielle knows the work. Amber notices a remark about showing work.

"Yeah, I did the work, in my head," Danielle said shrugging her shoulders. "So he decided to lower my grade."

Jenny snorts and shakes her head while her mother looks shocked. Brad rolls his eyes while his parents wonder why the teacher did that.

"I'll email your teacher later. Mrs, Wakeman. Mr. and Mrs. Carbunkle it was nice chatting with you three. I will see you Saturday for the play date for these three," Amber said pointing to the new trio group. Danielle raises her hands up and gets high five from the two. "Have a good day everyone," Amber said.

"Brad, Jenny talk to you later," Danielle said waving goodbye.

As the two wave and heads towards where Danny parked. Amber looks at Danielle who shrugs her shoulders. Happy she made friends she notices Brad being way laid back and Jenny being interested a lot in technology.

"Amber?".

Amber and Danielle stop walking. Hearing someone call her name, Amber turns to a tall skinny balding blonde man in front of her around in his fifties. Blinking at the person in front of her. Amber eyes widen who it is. Staying relax she looks confused at the person.

"Do I know you?" Amber is looking confused and lost.

"Amber is that you but how?" the man walks forward to Amber. Looking at her thinking he saw a ghost he sees a little girl standing behind her. "Amber it's me. It's Remy. How are you alive. You're supposed to be dead?". Staring at the girl he thought is dead he shakes his head in shock seeing her alive in front of him.

Danielle looks confused. Turning to Amber shrugging her shoulders.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else," Amber said walking past him, but Remy grabs her wrist.

"No, I'm not. I know for sure who are you and if you're not her then why do you look like her then?!" Remy said demanding to know what is going on. Staring at the girl he knows when he was in high school.

"Let go of me NOW!" Amber said glaring at Remy.

"Hey what's the big idea you jerk!" Danielle said.

"Amber it's me, Remy". As he looks at Amber he hasn't seen her since the day she was killed. But seeing her stand in front of him he looks at the little girl in front of him wonder who she is. "I know it's you. I'm sure of it. There is no way I can make a mistake," Remy said.

Shaking his head he looks at Amber and stares at her. Even though she looks different from the last time he has seen her when she was alive.

Amber kicks Remy in the knee making him release his grip on her. As he grunts in pain, he pushes Amber onto the ground.

"You jerk!" Amber said rubbing her butt.

"DADDY!" Everyone heard Danielle scream. Parents, teachers and crossing guards turn around and see Danielle screaming. They saw an elderly adult standing in front of her and the teenager being pushed to the ground. As some parents begin to move they see the elderly man look at Danielle.

"Stay quiet you brat!" Remy shouted taking a step forward to Danielle.

"Danny!" Danielle shouted at the direction he is coming from.

Remy turns around and when he did a fist slammed right into his face and then a quick punch to the stomach. As he heels over he is grabbed and is slammed face-first into the school bus shocking every student on the bus. Most of them go to the window seeing the fight.

Danny is twisting Remy's arm. Turning to Amber who got up and dusted herself. He turns to Remy his eyes glowing red taking a deep breath they go back to blue.

"What's the big idea asshole. Let go of my uncle!"

Danny turns to a blonde teen. Narrowing his eyes on him the blonde teen being twelve years old. Danny knows this is Dash's younger brother Bash. Could the parents even come up with normal boy names?. He soon starts to charge towards Danny. As he got close, Danny side steps tripping the preteen on the ground and put his foot on his back.

"Stay DOWN and STILL!" Danny said with a hiss. Hearing someone scream his name, Danny cracks his neck and takes a deep breath.

"FENTURD!" Everyone heard Dash scream. Watching what happen his face is red from anger glaring at Danny. "Let go of my uncle and get your foot off my little brother or you will be sorry!" Dash shouted. Glaring at Danny seeing his uncle face-first on a school bus and his little brother face first in the ground with Danny foot on his back.

"Would like to see you try," Danny said his voice never warring. Tightening his grip on Remy's arm making him grunt in pain and putting more pressure on his foot on Bash back making him groan.

Dash charge towards Danny as he got close to punch him. Danny caught Dash punch with his free hand shocking him. Dash stares at his fist seeing his fist being squeeze by Danny, Dash's winces in pain. Danny in a quick motion twist Dash, wrist making him wince and drops on his knee. Danny still holding Remy face press on the bus pulls him off and throws Remy on the ground.

Danny uses his other free hand punches Dash in the face. As Dash stumbles back, Danny takes his foot off of Bash and punches Dash in the stomach. Dash holds his stomach in pain, Danny knees Dash in the chest. Dropping onto his knees his hands are on the ground as he looks up he sees Danny punching him in the jaw.

As the punch connects to Dash jaw he is knocked out.

"DASH!" Bash exclaimed watching his older brother get beaten up and knocked out. He charges towards Danny, but Remy stops him.

"NO STOP!" Remy screams at his younger nephew. Looking at Danny he blinks at him remembering him when he was in high school. "Dunbroch" Remy said glaring at him he watches Danny turn to him making him flinch. Seeing who it is he takes a gulp "You're alive too," Remy said muttering to himself.

"ENOUGH!" The elementary school principal came and got in the middle of the boys. As Danny stood in front of Danielle and Amber who standing up glaring at Remy, Dash, and Bash.

"Who the hell are you? Why did you push me!" Amber shouted. Glaring at Remy, Danielle is behind Amber. Soon, Brad and Jenny came to Danielle side along with their parents.

"Amber are you ok?" Mrs. Wakeman asked. She quickly pulled over to the side of the street and saw the elderly man push her onto the ground.

"I'm fine Mrs. Wakeman, luckily Danny was parked across the street," Amber said. Danny stood very close to Amber glaring at Remy and soon the police arrived at the scene.

"Great" mutter Danny. Danny glaring at Remy he turns to sees Bash helping his older brother off the ground.

"We got a few calls about an elderly man pushing a teenager and a little girl screaming?" said the officer.

* * *

Police station LATER

Danny is laying at the corner, turning to the clock seeing it's been a few hours. He wonders what is going on. Seeing he was the one who threw the first punch and was taken in handcuffs. Tucker got there watching Danny being taken in. Parents were yelling and arguing with the officers arresting a student but also boyfriend who was protecting his girlfriend and girlfriend younger sister.

Mr. Carbunkle was talking to other parents asking what happen. They told him and the officers they heard Danielle scream and saw Amber being pushed to the ground. Mrs. Wakeman stopping at the stop sign saw the man holding Amber wrist. Than pushed Amber on the ground turned to Danielle and started moving towards Danielle. She pulled over but before she got out of her car she saw a male teen.

The male teen was Danny who ran across the street jumps slide on the hood of the car and punched Remy right in the face. Jenny watched everything like it was from a movie. The principal went inside and checked the camera's and saw that Remy indeed approach them, but also grabbed Amber first. Showing the evidence and getting Amber's side of the story.

Remy said he knows her while Amber looks confused at him saying she doesn't. But when Remy said he knows here since nineteen seventy-three. Everyone turns to Amber who looked lost. Wondering how is that possible. They all turn to Amber seeing a sixteen-year-old. While the principal looks lost herself she told the officers that Danielle started almost a week ago moving her from Dimmsdale.

Wondering if Tucker got a hold on Frank. He hears someone screaming he winces.

"Must be mom," Soon the doors open revealing two officers who look scared.

"Fenton, Daniel". Danny got up and walked to the door and nods. "Lawyer got you out. No charges seeing it was self-defense for the young lady. The other guy's story won't hold. But McLane is pressing charges and demanding a restraining order on him and his nephews," The officer said.

"Got it," Danny said. Listening to the officers he walks through the doors and sees his mother holding a police officer by the collar. "Mom let him go. He was only doing his job. I threw the first punch. I didn't handle the situation too well," Danny said muttering the last part. Seeing how things went bad quickly when he saw Remy he wanted to end him right there.

Jack was about to say something but the glare from Maddie stopped him but before she tried to scold Danny. She heard a few snorts coming from all around the room. Seeing some officers look at Danny some walked forward.

"Really. I think you did great. If that was my kid and some creepy guy approach my daughter like that. No one! I mean no one would be able to pull me from the victim. You do not put your hands on a lady EVER!" An Officer said

Other officers nods and soon starts to clap and cheer for Danny. A few officers look at Danny and nods while a female walks forward placing her hand on his shoulder smiling warmly at him.

"Kid the man is delusional saying he knows from the seventies. She is sixteen years old. He also said he knows you called you Dunbroch which can't be possible. Your last name is Fenton."

Maddie hearing this blinks and looks at the female officer. Letting go the man's collar she turns to Danny with a relief look. Jack has a grin and Jazz shakes her head.

"Jack" Frank walks in yawning and looks at everyone. "Hmm, we need to talk. All of us. Your place in an hour?".

"Yeah, oh of course," Jack said with a nod.

* * *

Fenton Works

When the hour came everyone was at Fenton works inside. Frank drops a large folder down on the table. Explaining Danny is not in any legal trouble what so ever and that Amber wants a restraining order, but also pressing charges. Maddie watches Frank open the folder and passes a few papers around.

"Remy Buxaplenty not a pleasant fellow. Murder for a girl, a classmate no less from nineteen seventy-three. Incarcerated for almost forty years he should still be in jail." Passing the report around that was written almost forty years ago. Everyone is shocked in reading the report while Frank nods. "Yes, he is supposed to serve fifty years or life but his brother in law convinced the board to grant him parole."

"Really. Parole for murdering a girl a classmate" mutter Danny. Seeing Frank nod he leans back.

"Good behavior for a long time. A few calls here and there it happens" Everyone nods listening to Frank while showing the paperwork of the parole officer and a few other documents. But Frank wasn't done he pulls out a few more documents.

"He had accomplices back in the seventies but one died of a stroke. The other one is in a mental institute for Alzheimer's and the other some illness at a hospital down south."

Passing the pictures to them all. Danny recognizes them while Frank sighs and says their name. "Francis, Chad, and Tad. There's one person name Ricky but never found even till this day. He's still at large"

Danny narrows his eyes hearing this.

Everyone nods while Frank goes to the next.

"Two girls. Trixie and Veronica, they wrote everything that happened in their diary's. It's the evidence they used," Frank said passing the pictures. Maddie and Jack nodded seeing the pictures. Reading the report next they are shocked how far Remy went. "They got off light, twenty years, but Trixie died in a car accident. Veronica, she overdosed and went into a vegetated state until her family pulled the plug."

Everyone nods.

Frank sighs and looks at Danny.

"Amber Mclain" Frank said spelling the last name. He shows everyone a picture of Amber from the seventies and the resemblance is uncanny. Nodding his head he turns to Jack and Maddie. Spoke to Amber and showed her the picture she was shocked. She said her grandfather lived here in Amity park many years ago. He said he had family here growing up.

Everyone nods while Frank sighs.

"Mom was kidding at times family can be traced through other family members," Frank said with a chuckle. Passing the paperwork that he got from Matt from whoever gave it to him to pass along. He watches Jack and Maddie who look surprised.

"Spoke to her grandfather Johnathan. He said when he was young his grandfather had a brother but he lost touch after he moved away from Amity park in his twenties. He told me he had a family of his own close with their name from the old country. Things like this happen heck I traced my family from two different states and a granduncle out west never knew about him."

Frank shrugs his shoulders and continues to pull out more and more documents. As he sighs he looks at Maddie and Jack.

"But that was almost sixty, maybe seventy years ago Johnathan said. Is this possible, yeah I mean it can happen? Maybe the brother had a family and genetics is a funny thing that runs in families. But this next picture creeps me out the most. It's too surreal," Frank said as a cold shiver runs down his back.

He shows them the picture.

Frank showed a picture and that picture shock Maddie. Seeing her son, she turns to Danny, but the name shocked her the most. Seeing the name Dunbroch, Danny Dunbroch. Jack blinks and looks at the picture and then Danny. Jazz raises an eye. She looks at Danny who blinks at the picture.

"Dunbroch. Is it name you know?" Frank asked. Seeing Maddie shock reaction he wonders what is going on.

"Yes," Maddie said and looks at the picture and then back to her son. "It was my grandmother's maiden name. I remember my grandmother telling me of my granduncle she hasn't heard in many years. Saying my great grandfather was involved before he met my great grandmother. But the family dismissed her saying she is making up family never having a brother. But to see this I wonder if she was saying is true and that he had a family himself," Maddie is stunned turning to Frank he nods his head.

"And this guy thinks that Amber is the same one from his time and Danny is the same guy as well," Frank said. Everyone looks to him while he nods looking at Danny. "The Baxter's won't press charges on Danny. Seeing that Remy shouldn't be near the school, but also his parole officer got an earful from me. He will be kept on a very tight leash. I'm working to get his parole revoked, but Mr. Baxter has some influence on the council. So it will take some time"

Jack nods and looks at Frank. "Any advice?"

"Yeah," Frank said looking at Danny. "He won't go near you or Amber and her little sister. But his nephew Dash will be trouble and handle him like a punching bag. Call me if he causes problems," Frank said. Everyone is shocked at what Frank said. Putting his hand up stopping Jack and Maddie.

"From what Danny told me and speaking to Tucker and teachers from school and students. Dash is a bully and is causing an unsafe environment," Frank said.

Frank stops talking and licks the root of his mouth.

"That left a bad taste in his mouth." Maddie and Jack blink at Frank who is licking his tongue with the top of his mouth like its dirty. "Matt would beat me if I said that," Frank said, sighing he looks at Danny "I'm serious ok."

* * *

Danny nods.

Next-Day, Casper High

When Danny arrived at Casper high parking lot he parked the mid-size SUV. Walking towards the school and inside everyone saw him and soon the whispering began. Rolling his eyes he heads to his locker and once there he sees everyone there. Tucker who is grinning at him. Sam is glaring at him. Valerie rolls her eyes, but nods and Amber is relieved.

"Morning," Danny said with a chuckle.

"Morning," Sam hissed angrily. She tried to see Danny, but his lawyer stopped her and when she called her lawyers two of them quit. She never has seen her family lawyers quit, but also scared of the lawyer that Danny has. She tried to call him but he didn't pick up his phone when she tried to go see him. Jazz didn't let her in told her to go home.

"Is that what you're going to say is morning to us, MORNING. YOU GOT ARRESTED!" Sam shouted. Everyone turns to Danny who rolls his eyes and kisses Amber on the cheek making her giggle. "Don't you care. You could have seriously hurt them. You know how strong you are with your power!" Sam scolded in a harsh whisper.

Danny rolls his eyes "Again. We had this conversation before. Never used them and don't need to," Danny said. Grabbing his textbook, he looks at Tucker "Thanks for calling Frank."

"Anytime dude," Tucker said giving him a thumbs up. "But also I managed to get the fight from a parent and uploaded on social media. Dude, your name is going around Casper High as King," Tucker said with a smile.

Valerie nods hearing the same thing.

Danny turns to Amber and kisses her on the lips again. "Sorry I didn't call you last night or came to check on Danielle. Grounded for the week and dad left the ghost shield on updating some software" Danny said rolling his eyes thinking of the worst night to do that.

Amber giggles and kisses him on the lips. "It's ok. Danielle is fine. She was worried because she screamed for daddy instead of Danny the first time."

Danny nods before he spoke. Star, Paulina along with Kwan and Dale approach the group. Danny closes his locker and looks at the four raising an eye he turns to Kwan.

"Where's Dash?" Danny mutters darkly making the four nervous. Paulina looks away, Star sighs, Kwan blinks and looks at Danny at a new light not to be messed with. Dale gulps seeing a new king being born.

"Baby-pop behave," Amber chimed. Leaning on Danny chest she takes a deep breath and lays her head on his neck making him smile. "Frank is working on the restraining order, but also my charges," Amber said. Everyone looks at Amber and seeing what Dash's uncle did they can't blame her.

"I know. Dash told Kwan and he explained it to us yesterday," Star said with a sigh. Seeing that Dash made a mistake to pick on Danny all that time during their freshmen and sophomore year of high school. Things are much different now and Dash thinks he can still go around bullying people.

"So where is Dash?" Sam asked. Wondering what is going on she saw Dash taken in a by ambulance. She was surprised to see him taken away in one but even more shock it was Danny that put him in there.

"Well, the X-ray of Dash's wrist showed a multiple hairline fractures and a fracture" Dale answered while everyone looks at him shock about Dash's wrist. "Yup he is out for the rest of the season and next season on both basketball and football. The freshman's that tried out one of them is going to take his place after the coach talks to all those freshmen that didn't join because of Dash attitude. Hopefully, now they will," Dale said nodding his head, he turns to Kwan who sighs knowing theirs more. "There's more, but Dash didn't tell me, he told Kwan".

Everyone blinks at the two jocks shock to hear this. Star and Paulina blink at them both. They didn't know there was more damage done to Dash from the fight he had with Danny.

"More?" The girls asked.

Kwan nods his head. "Broken nose. Spleen is badly bruised and his mandibular ramus is cracked. He has two metal staples holding it together along with nine stitches," Everyone blinks at Kwan confuse on what he said making him sigh. Pinching the bridge of his nose seeing they don't know what part of the body he is talking about.

"The mandibular ramus is a portion of the mandible or jawbone. As the bone that stretches from the underside of either ear and gives rise to the bottom teeth, the mandible consists of the body, which is the horizontal portion crossing the chin, and the ramus, the vertical section beneath each ear" explained Kwan.

Everyone blinks and looks at Kwan who is surprisingly knowledgeable of human anatomy. Seeing what he explained to everyone he looks at Danny in a new light.

"It's also one of the hardest bones of the human body and you cracked it. With your fist no less," Kwan said his answer was low and short. Everyone turns to Danny shock while he rolls his eyes and cracks his knuckles for dramatic effect.

"Can't be that hard if they didn't wire his mouth shut," Danny mutters his answer in a dark tone loud enough that everyone heard and wince. As he sighs he notices a few seniors from the football and basketball team walking towards Danny. Rolling his eyes he turns to them while one senior looks at Kwan and Dale.

Slowly turning to Danny he spoke.

"Are they giving you trouble," A senior asks and watches Danny carefully.

Tucker blinks at the seniors. Valerie mouth drops open. Sam raises an eye. Amber looks confused. Dale and Kwan are shocked to hear this. Star and Paulina flinch. Danny rolls his eyes and sighs while shaking his head.

"No. Which is surprising, but what's even more surprising, you coming here asking me that. What's the sudden change?" Danny asked. He knows the unwritten rules of Casper High. You got senior class, you are part of our politics.

The senior chuckles and looks at Danny. "Well besides that you are number four of the senior poll. Things are going to be different here," The Senior said as he makes his way to class.

Danny sighs and notices allot of students looking at him. It's no secret that Dash liked to pick on Danny but after the summer things change. But with the school year starting everyone notice how much Danny change but also the dynamics of his group.

It was always, him, Tucker and Sam. But things change after the summer soon Valerie started to hang out because of her and Tucker dating. But when Amber appeared and transferred. The dynamics of the group change and so did the school.

"When will Dash come back?" Valerie asked.

Kwan sighs and looks at everyone "Thursday"

"Well I'm going to enjoy the peace and quiet while I can," Danny said. Extending his arm to Amber. She takes it and the two head towards the class. As they walk to class everyone is pointing and whispering at Danny and Amber.

Paulina looks at Sam and notices her glare at Amber. "It seems the jealousy bug took a big bite on you. The way those two act reminds me of my parents an old married couple," Paulina said rolling her eyes she leaves to go to class.

Valerie turns to Tucker who shrugs his shoulders. Star looks at Kwan and Dale who watches Tucker shrug his shoulders as they leave. Sam stood there watching Danny leave with Amber.

'An old married couple?' Sam thought. Shaking her head she heads to class.


	30. Old Friends

I do not own Danny Phantom or anything, anyone besides the crazy plot...

"Talking"

'Thought'

"'bond talking"'

Kitten Arina  
I have been enjoying this story but at the same time I am disappointed that you can't be more original let alone trying to hide the fact that it is a crossover with the Fairy Oddparents even if you don't have the fairies.

well what can i say. I tried to be original and not add a bunch of ocs. i was one of the few original authors to use characters from other mangas and cartoons instead making it a complete crossover. so sorry it made you upset.

Neo Fighter V Happy u enjoyed it.

War Dragon Honestly no. I didnt know she died in a car accident i just wrote it in. So yea no clue that happen in real life.

Ultra X45 Almost all of them.

Marines 94 Happy i can do that

Uchiha cat yes as i explained it bout her grandmother. It will be explain later again.

Toxic gentleman we are bout sixty percent through the story. So soon.

Strykir Yea had to make another smart person in that group.

Thursday Casper High

Slamming his locker shut, Danny turns to Amber who has a worried look on her face. Tucker looks at his best friend and noticed the dark rings under his eyes, a sign that Danny hasn't been getting enough sleep. Even Valerie wonders what is bothering Danny. Sam is also concerned and looks at Danny wondering what is wrong.

"My Danny, what is bothering you? You look exhausted and you've tossed and turned almost all night," Amber whispered. Watching Danny lean on his locker, he looks at everyone and sighs. But when he saw Amber he doesn't know what is going on? When he sleeps next to her nothing bothers him.

But last night it was different.

"Just been having some weird dreams," Danny said.

Looking away he mumbles something that everyone heard. "Or these premonitions. I can't make them out, it's too dark but I see something or someone of some sort. Six figures fighting. But before the fighting happens...I don't know," sighing he looks at everyone staring at him like he is crazy.

"You're kidding right?" Sam rolls her eyes and sees Danny shake his head.

"It's very hazy but I remember seeing Dora's kingdom, Pandora's realm and places I don't even know... yet. I see ghosts I know, but also ghost I never have seen before. It's just too much at once for me to make out," Danny muttered.

Letting out a sigh he looks to his hand and tightens them.

Sam snorts and rolls her eyes. "Like the same premonition about the house and all. Well, how can we change that premonition so it won't happen?" Sam asked.

"Now you're kidding right. Unless your name is Clockwork, that will never happen," Amber said. Shaking her head she might not know much about time but she has seen the movies. But also if you don't know how time works or part of time good luck in changing it.

Sam glares at Amber. "Well, how do we know if we don't try?!"

Everyone turns to Amber and Sam arguing. Tucker sighs while Valerie shakes her head.

"A strong feeling that something is bad about to happen, something unpleasant," Tucker said. Sam and Amber turn to him confused, while Valerie blinks and Danny he rolled his eyes.

"That's the definition of a premonition," Tucker said.

Ever since Danny got arrested, Sam and Amber have been at each other's throats with their arguing. It almost got to the point where Tucker and Valerie had to pull them off each other to get them to stop.

Sam has been trying harder to help Danny in her way. Trying to convince him not to go out or by himself but also calls or texts him late at night when he sneaks out to Amber's room.

But seeing that Danny turns his cell phone off until Amber alarms wakes them up.

Tucker looks up from his PDA. He looks at Sam seeing you won't be able to stop what is coming. Turning to Amber with a grin he looks at Danny and chuckles while both of them are confused.

Sam rolls her eyes and folds her arms. Not wanting to stop she wants to see if she can change it and if she can what's there to change a future outlook for her and Danny and not Amber.

"So other words it's going to happen. I get the feeling this is what Clockwork was talking about," Danny said letting out a sigh. Danny feels Amber hand cupping his face and kisses him gently on lips.

"And I will be by your side the whole time. We all will," Amber said with a smile. Rubbing her forehead with Danny he smiles and nods. Before he spoke or anyone, everyone flinched to hear someone scream. Seeing who it is they turn to the location where Dash is coming.

"FENTURD!" Dash screamed as he came through the hall pushing and shoving people to get to where Danny is. Everyone saw the stitches on his face and his wrist is in a cast, and his nose swollen. He walks towards Danny and pushes him into his locker.

Everyone is on their phone recording and watching this happening.

"Because of you, I'm out for the whole year and next year on both teams!" Dash screamed raising his fist, he aims at Danny's face.

Danny looks up and sends Dash a glare. Grabbing the already bad wrist, Danny lifts Dash off the ground and spin slams him onto the lockers shocking everyone watching the scene.

Dash grimaced feeling the pain hitting his back. Glaring at Danny he soon starts to whimper seeing his icy blue eyes glaring and narrowing on him. He swallows whatever air was in his mouth and stares at Danny.

"Really how stupid can you be...never mind I just answered my question," Danny chuckles, but the chuckling died when he dropped Dash on the floor. "Your uncle started this. Now he got you to finish it, what kind of man is he pushing a lady and scaring little children?!" Danny demanded.

Dash glares at him "You don't know what kind of man my uncle is?!" Dash shouted and attempted to land a punch, Danny he dodges bending his back all the way. As Dash turns around and blinks, Danny punches him in the stomach making him drop on the floor.

"I do know what kind of man your uncle is!" Danny exclaimed. Walking forward, Amber grabs Danny hands making him stop. Seeing her shake her head they talk to each other through their bond.

"'He isn't worth it. Tell them what you read. Let the students decide, my Danny. Raise above it, I know you can and will,"' Amber stares at Danny seeing him walk towards her he kisses her passionately on the lips. As he breaks the kiss he turns around to Dash with a glare.

'I don't get it. He's nobody and she is this hot babe but yet she goes out with him of all people. What makes him so special?' Dash thought as he rolled his eyes and glares at Danny.

"I've read the police report Dash, the one written almost thirty years ago," Danny said. Everyone is confused, but Dash rolls his eyes. Folding his arms glaring at Danny.

"Your uncle murdered an innocent girl!"

Everyone was shocked to hear this while Danny watches Dash look at him, wondering what he knows. "He broke into her home with his friends and sabotaged the furnace to catch on fire, burning her alive while she was home alone," Danny said.

Everyone hearing this turns to Dash shock that his uncle did that. While others turn to Danny and others turn to Dash wondering who is right. Seeing Danny read the police report and Dash is taking his uncle word for it.

"That didn't happen like that my uncle was pressured by his friends because she didn't want to date him. But also she and her boyfriend started rumors about my uncle. But it didn't stop there they beat my uncle his friends and cause nothing but trouble for him and his friends!" Dash shouted. Everyone turns to Dash than back to Danny who rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Really, that's what your uncle said? So the police report lied about what your uncle did and how he called her father threatening to tell the neighborhood what she and her boyfriend was doing. Your uncle who teased and bullied the girl causing her problems. He and his friends caused nothing but trouble. Your uncle tried to burn the gym down so they wouldn't go to a dance. I've read the report and pages of it are from two diaries that belong to your uncle friends no less. Your uncle is a liar, Dash." Danny said.

Dash tried to punch Danny, but he side-stepped and pushed Dash towards the wall. As everyone got closer and made a circle, Sam walks towards Danny and folds her arms.

"Alright, Danny. You made your point lets go," Sam said glaring at Danny. She turns to Dash with a glare. "Seriously Dash, you want Danny to beat you up again." Shaking her head wondering why Dash is fighting, but also why Danny is doing this, he should just walk away from Dash and let the court and police handle this.

Danny blinks at Sam surprise she is stopping it now of all times. Rolling his eyes he turns and looks at Dash. "I don't know who's more pathetic, you for believing your uncle story or your uncle trying to say what he did wasn't wrong and you believe him," Danny said.

Everyone was silent, they all turned to Danny and Dash. Hearing what Danny said and what Dash said, many people wonder who Dash's uncle really is. They heard what happened at the elementary school that an ex convict pushed a teenager from Casper high to the ground and stepped closer to an elementary school child. If that doesn't send any red flags, nothing will than.

Amber stood next to Danny and kisses his cheek as the two leave to go to class. Everyone breaks and soon starts to leave and Dash he snorts. Glaring at Danny and Amber, he walks to class. Tucker looks at Valerie who nods and follows the two halfa's as Sam is about to go, but is stopped by Tucker. Blinking looking at Tucker who is staring at Sam.

"You need to chill, Sam," Tucker said. Before Sam could say anything otherwise, Tucker sent her a glare which surprised Sam a lot because Tucker has been the person she leaned on a lot on since all that has happened in the past few months. He has listened and gave her some advice when sometimes she doesn't listen.

"I mean it, Sam, chill out," Tucker spoke with a serious tone.

"Tucker. He could have seriously hurt Dash. He already sent him in an ambulance once, what happens if something worse happens. Like something I or you or anyone can't help him with," Sam states and waits for Tucker to reply. "Danny needs to understand why he can't go around always fighting. He's going to get himself expelled or worse," Sam said.

Tucker rolls his eyes and sighs.

"He doesn't always fight, Sam," Tucker said. Watching Sam fold her arms and looks at Tucker with a raised eye. "He doesn't always fight he makes his choice to leave. But you always want to choose for him all the time. It's not fair for him he wants to live his own life," Tucker explained.

Seeing that Danny is growing up, but also everyone around them is growing up to the person they want to be. Seeing Sam roll her Tucker glares at Sam and shaking his head.

"Expelled, please they will investigate and once they find out what Dash has been doing. He will go down even deeper than Danny. Worse? How much worse is he in now with everything?" Tucker said. Staring at Sam waiting for an answer and seeing she has none.

"His parents are watching him he's grounded. You have almost every elementary school parent and PTA on his side for what he did. The police are on his side. The police and courts. So if it gets worse this thing with Dash will be nothing once the PTA of the elementary hears," Tucker said.

Sam rolls her eyes. Seeing that Tucker is coming up with excuses to help Danny. She knows that some of that help can go away with one or two people convincing others to do the same.

"Did you see what he just did. Did you see-" Sam couldn't finish her sentence, Tucker cut her off with a stern glare.

"And what did Dash just do. He started it he grabbed Danny's shirt and was about to punch him. What Danny did was self-defense, would you rather see him hurt or worse taken in an ambulance," Tucker said.

Sam stops and looks down as she was about to say something but Tucker stopped her.

"You don't want to see that happen to him good. So trust what he does and stop with the attitude with Amber, she is here to stay," Tucker said.

"You still don't know that," Sam muttered. Refusing to give up she sees Tucker give her a serious look.

"Than you don't know Danny at all. After the incident with Danielle, he stopped making excuses for you. He just gave up seeing you won't change. He will listen to you, but he won't do what you want him to do." Tucker saw Sam shock reaction giving her a nod he turns around.

"Like what Danielle said about you being like Vlad. For your sake, I hope you don't become a fruit loop like him," Tucker said.

Sam soon realizes something that has been happening recently. Seeing Amber and Danielle say nothing when Sam comments. She notices Danny saying nothing as well he just looks at the two giving them a nod. Danny doesn't even reply at what she says.

As Tucker heads to class leaving Sam alone thinking how long has this been going on but also how to fix it. Letting out a sigh Sam notices Paulina, Star, Kwan, and Dale who watched everything. Staring at them, Star sighs and walks towards Sam.

"Just ignore Dash for the time being. Give him some space we are giving him some space he feels that we left him behind. That we decided not to help him fight Danny because of what happened with his uncle," Star said. Turning to Kwan who nods his head he turns to Dale who snorts.

"Really?" Sam asked. Shock to hear this Sam thought they would all stick together and get back on Danny. Seeing all them nod sadly as she looks at Star who sighs and nods. She turns to Paulina who looks worried for some reason.

"Look! What Danny said about Dash's uncle is true all of it, everything. Dash still thinks that he can still be this king or legend of Casper high like his uncle was before he was pressured by his friends," Star explains to everything Sam. Hoping Valerie will tell the others, she is worried for Dash. Seeing him already causing lots of problems for the other grades.

"But Dash is taking things too far and we aren't stupid enough to cross the seniors. He's willing too, but I'm not," Paulina said. Shaking her head while the other agrees with Paulina.

She, like the others, wonders how long until Dash does something that the seniors will call him out for.

"Seriously none of you are going to help Dash fight what so ever? What changed to make you reconsider it?" Sam asked. She has seen Dale and Kwan help Dash pick and bully the other students. So why stop now? Was it because of Danny beating Dash?.

"I ain't that stupid to fight Fenton. After what he did in the gym no way in hell I want to mess with him. The boy is crazy strong, just look at him." Dale shuddered and headed to class.

"Yeah, the bruise on my stomach from dodge ball was just a warning. I don't want to end up like Dash or worse," Kwan muttered following Dale.

"We will leave you guys alone for now," Paulina said, giving Star a nod they follow the jocks.

"Wow. Danny did all that" Sam stood there blinking letting out a sigh she heads towards her class and wonders what is going to happen next.

AFTER SCHOOL Music club

Everyone is talking and trying to come up with ideas. Dinah who was hearing this she began writing them down. She turned to Danny and from what she heard what happened on Monday. Shocked to hear that he was arrested. But how it happened, she called around and got the information from an elementary school teacher. She was angry to hear what the jock's uncle did but proud of Danny to protect them.

"Do we have any more idea's?" Dinah asked. Seeing Danny raise his hand she nods at him to speak.

"A concert, but not a regular concert, a Halloween concert at the park to raise money. I know the mayor, so we can get a permit for it. We just need to organize it," Danny said. Knowing Vlad he won't give it to him, but he can just take one from his office or overshadow the person into signing the permit for the event.

"That's a good idea and we can surely raise money playing Halloween songs and we can come in costumes," Dinah said with a smile. Seeing that everyone will be out and it's a big event it will certainly do well.

"I'm game," Gwen said. The freshmen behind her nods liking the idea.

"Sounds good," Stephanie said with the sophomores nodding with her.

"Let's do it!" Ashley said with a few seniors ready to start.

"See I told you to tell Dinah. Better than Tucker idea about a calendar," Amber giggled. Danny snorts and shakes her head while everyone rolls there eyes. Dinah sighs wondering why teenage boys like having calendars with women on it.

"Come on baby-pop, I wouldn't mind seeing you pose differently for twelve months."

Everyone turns to Amber hearing this. Dinah blinks and looks at Danny and then to Amber. "Just Danny not the females well that's a shock". The music teacher giggles at the idea.

"Here I thought he snorted because he didn't want any other guy to ogle at your body," Gwen said looking at Danny and back to Amber. She nods her head and looks away while her cheeks turn pink. "I'll pay for a calendar with Danny in it only," Gwen's cheeks turn red.

She has seen the gym video and was shocked to see how Danny looks.

Amber smile disappeared standing up and looking around the room seeing most of the girls nodding and agreeing. She turns to Dinah who giggles seeing Amber shock reaction. Amber turns to Danny who chuckles to himself she sent him a glare making him chuckle loudly. Rubbing the back of his head nervously seeing her glare at him.

"Well hows this, we keep the calendar open for plan B," Danny noticed allot of eyes lighting up. Dinah sighs and throws her hands in the air giving up and Amber she folds her arms.

"The calendar can be plan Z, we will come up with plans for the rest of the alphabets," Amber said. The girls in the club giggle and others pouted at Amber.

"That's not fair, you can't have him all to yourself!" Stephanie pouted. Watching Amber roll her eyes she lets out a giggle seeing how she is reacting.

"Sorry, not the sharing type," Amber said as she folds her arms and looks Stephanie who is pouting.

"Sucks to be you, Danny. She won't share you with another girl."

Danny turns red wondering who said that while Amber rolls her eyes.

Somewhere in the Ghost zone

Since the knight's departure from her throne room, Queen Dark had been spying across the ghost zone with her portal power. She turns away from it and looks to her son with a smile. Seeing he has been cooped up and wants to stretch his legs a bit. She leans back on her chair and calls out to her son.

"Jr, dear how would you like to do something for your mother?"Queen Dark asked turning to her son. She watches him float towards the throne and looks curiously at his mother. Sometimes knowing-doing something for her can either be fun or trouble but even the rare times both.

"What is it you need from me, mother?" Jr asked floating over. Looking into the portal he sees a ghost who seems to be feeding on ghosts negative emotions.

"This specter. Bring her to me!" Queen Dark said looking at her nails, she turns to her son whose face lit up in excitement.

"And if she gives me some trouble. You won't blame me if I bring her with force?" Jr said landing on the ground. He watched his mother she rolls her eyes playfully at her son with a wide grin on her face. Knowing it's been a while for him he wants to stretch his legs.

"As long you don't leave any permanent damage,". Queen Dark said giggling seeing her son's face lit up with joy. She shows him who she wants from the portal and where she can be found. "Be discrete in your mission, don't bring too much attention to yourself. I don't want unwanted ghosts to know of our existence yet," Queen Dark said as she looked into the portal.

"It will be done mother," Jr said floating off the ground he heads towards the gates.

Queen Dark looks at the portal and changes the view to see the mortal world. Seeing how strange, but also different it has become since her exile. She wonders what more changes will occur.

"Hopefully Fright Knight can get that spoiled prince on our side for now. "

Saturday Fenton Works

Danny is listening to Tucker while underneath the SUV. As they are working on a new transfer case he notices his father walking in the garage. Sliding himself from underneath the car he looks at his dad.

"Hey, dad something up?" Danny said laying on the mechanic creeper he wonders if something is up. Working on the SUV all morning he notices it's lunchtime. Turning to Tucker who chuckles and nods.

"The girls came back from their morning shopping spree," Jack said. Letting Danny know what is going on, Jack looks at the engine and nods.

Danny blinks and Tucker nods seeing Danny confuse face Tucker grins and explains it to Danny. "Jazz said she would take, Amber and Danielle shopping and Amber, she even asked Valerie if she would go as well," Jack said.

Danny blinks and nods. "Let's go before mom gets home," Danny muttered. As he got up he notices his dad looking at him with a grin. "What?"

"Nothing," Jack said

Side Step

When Danny walked into the living room he blinks hearing Amber giggling while Valerie is laughing and Danielle is pouting. Jazz is shaking her head with her hands covering her face.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked. Blinking looking at Amber who turns around and hides something behind her. He raises an eye and sees a bag from Victoria Classified. "Are you hiding something from me?" tease Danny. Looking around seeing all the bags he turns to Danielle who yawns a bit.

Amber shakes her head. "No of course not."

"Right, so the Victoria classified bags aren't all yours?" Danny raised his eye confused and seeing Amber shaking her head.

"One bag is mine" Valerie giggles at the scene while she looks at Amber who nods.

"Two are mine," Jazz said. "They also had a sale on their perfumes and lotions," Jazz said as she pulls out a few of the lotions and perfumes. Danny nods and looks at Amber seeing she is giving a glare to both girls.

Danny smiles and turns to Danielle "Elle" now, where did this name come from? Simple. As Danielle, Dani or Danny it gets confusing, but Elle it's different like a security blanket or nickname. Just her parents or aunt calls her Elle. Everyone calls her Dani, Danielle.

Elle is a name that Amber came up for her to be short for her new life in her new world. Like that no one can take it away from her.

"Yeah, Daddy?" Danielle blinks and looks at Danny confuse.

"How long was mommy in Victoria Classified?" Danny asked. Watching Daniel look at her mother seeing her shock reaction she tilts her head and looks at the bags. She remembers the store and a lot of girls there.

Lots of girls fighting for clothes and woman pushing each other.

"For a while. Aunt Jazz was the first one out and we went to another store. Too much pink there and funny looking underwear. Mom was fighting with another woman who took some string cloth from her hand," Danielle said as she shrugs her shoulders.

"You didn't get anything there like a shirt or pants?" Danny asked. Turning to Amber seeing she is keeping a straight face.

When Danielle saw the store she rolled her eyes but she did like somethings there. "The pajamas are soft but other than that. Aunt Jazz and I left and mommy was looking around for a lot of things. She asked a woman about a C cup?" Danielle said not knowing what a C cup was.

Danny chuckles while Amber turns red. "Danielle," Amber whined. Shaking her head, Valerie giggles while Jazz rolls her eyes. Tucker turns to Danny with a sigh.

"What?" confuse she sees the teenagers giggling. Wondering why her mother is whining about?

"Nothing sweetie. Yes, Daniel, I was in the store for an hour maybe more. Let's just say the new pajamas are-". Amber stops talking and everyone turns to the two. "'What I wore on prom is tame to what I bought today"' through only their bond their link. Amber spoke and when Danny heard this he turned red.

"She told him. His face is red," Valerie said.

Tucker nods "Yup, through their link," Tucker said with a grin.

Jazz rolls her eyes "At least I'm not hearing about it,

Danielle shrugs her shoulders and looks at Amber "Are you going to wear that pajama to bed tonight?" Danielle asked.

Amber turns to Danielle with a smile and turns to Danny with a grin. "Maybe if he behaves,"

Jazz sighs and shakes her head "You know young children need structure and balance". Everyone turns to Jazz seeing her talking like a psychologist. "I mean Danielle is just a little girl. She needs some normal in her life".

"What's so good about being normal," Danielle said with a giggle. Phasing through the chair and appears next to Danny making him chuckle.

Jazz sighs and rolls her eyes. "Dr. Carmichael says-".

"Carmichael as Chloe Carmichael?" Amber interrupts seeing Jazz nod. Wondering if its the same Carmichael she knew when she was a teenager. "Blonde hair, blue eyes?" Amber added seeing Jazz nods with a confused face. Amber turns to Danny "Did you know Chloe became a psychologist? I mean I know she always talked about it".

"I guess she did. Jazz always talked and read her books I guess it's her. I mean she always wanted to help kids and Jazz reads every book that she ever wrote in her life. She tried to use it on me a few times," Danny said as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Wait. Are you both telling me you know Chloe Carmichael, the famous child psychologist. Best friend to Dr. Turner who made many breakthroughs in medicine for children," Jazz said. Blinking looking at Danny and Amber she notices the two looking at each other.

"Tootie," Danny/Amber said. Tucker and Valerie wonders who the person is but Jazz her mouths drops open. Danielle blinks at everyone watching the show as always.

"She always wanted to be a pediatrics doctor for children," Amber said nodding her head remembering her talking to her little sister allot.

"No way Timmy would give up comics. His dream was to write about a comic book about a superhero shooting thunder and lightning from his armpits. I mean he pinched the idea to-" Tucker turns to Danny and quickly grabs his collar. Danny raises an eye and looks at Tucker whose face is shocked. Wondering why he grabbed his shirt before he finished his sentence.

"WAIT! Turbo Thunder. You are telling me the teen you hanged out in the seventies is the owner of T.T comics the creator of Turbo Thunder!" Tucker gripped on Danny collar and pulled Danny to his face.

"Tucker let go of me now!" Danny said irritated that his best friend grabs his shirt. "I guess so!" Danny said.

Jazz turns to Amber and grabs her arms and shakes her. "You know two of the most famous female doctors out there. Why didn't you tell me?" Jazz asked as she continued to shake Amber.

"Jazz let go of me NOW!" Amber grits her teeth at Danny's sister.

"Sorry," Jazz said letting go of Amber she turns to Tucker who let go of Danny.

"I can't believe you never told me about this," Jazz said with a whine.

"I guess it's them. Should we take a road trip? I can take Jazz and Danielle to met Tootie and Chloe. Also, Danielle needs some immunization records, maybe Tootie can help," Amber said. Seeing the school is asking for them she sighs knowing she can go to Ghostwriter, but rather use him as a last resort.

Danny turns to Tucker whose eye lit up. He drops on his knees and grabs Danny shirt "Please. Please take me to meet the great one of comics," Tucker pleaded.

Danny turns to Amber seeing Tucker grovel. Letting out a sigh he nods.

"Well, you guys go ahead. I'm going to head home and do some homework and later some scouting. Anything I should say to Sam?" Valerie asked.

Danny sighs and shrugs his shoulders and turns to Amber who didn't care much.

"Honestly no. It's been quiet lately and we should be back before curfew. If anything I can send Wulf and Cujo a message," Danny said. Valerie nods and grabs her bags. Walking to Tucker kissing him in the cheek he kisses her on the cheek as well.

"So how are we going to find them?" Jazz asked.

Danny snorts and turns to Tucker who is already on his P.d.a. Jazz rolls her eyes she should know better to doubt Tucker.

Dimmsdale Tootie & Chloe Practice office.

Luckily for them, Danny portal power was able to get them close enough to Dimmsdale. With them flying the rest of the way to the city. They broke into two groups. The girls and the boys.

As the girls are flying and staying invisible, Amber is holding onto Jazz. Danielle is looking around the busy city like streets as she notices the numbers on the buildings she tugs on her moms pants legs and points to a building.

"Great job baby-dip" ruffling her hair making Danielle giggle, Amber slowly floated down. As they look around they landed in the back and turns visible. Looking at the building Amber and Danielle transform back to their human side.

"You think this is the place?" Jazz asked. Walking to the front of the building "Number ten twenty-one. This is the address and building."

"Dr. Turner. Dr. Carmichael. I guess she didn't stay with Chester," Amber said shrugging her shoulders. They enter the building seeing that Tootie is on the fourth floor. As they take the elevator up, Amber notices its half-past twelve.

Walking through the door seeing Dr. Turner pediatrics. Amber notices a parent and child about to leave. Smiling at them she walks towards the receptionist and smiles at her.

"Hi. Is Dr. Turner in?" Amber asked. Wondering how this will go, she notices Jazz looking around and Danielle is sat in a chair and began reading a book.

"Yes, but we are closed for the rest of the day. She was out the last appointment. I can reschedule you for another day," The receptionist said as she started to move the mouse on the computer.

"Well you see I'm not here for an-" Amber never finished her reason. The door open and when she saw Tootie walking out in her white coat. Amber nods knowing it's her. Seeing the glasses she wears are much thinner before what she wore when she was younger.

The doctor blinks and looks at the teen in front of her. Seeing her face made her freeze but also reminding her of someone she lost long ago.

"Amber?"

Amber nods "Hey Tootie it's been a while hasn't it? Since the movie night,"

"Oh my god. It's you!" Tootie said blinking and staring at Amber. She looks at the receptionist "You can have the rest of the day. I'll take care of this. Don't worry about punching out."

The receptionist hearing this shrugs her shoulders. As she grabs her purse the door opens and someone else walks into the room. As the receptionist leaves the new person walks in.

"Come on Tootie. Let's head home before the guys get there. I need a glass of red wine after today's business. The last patient I had was a major basket case," Chloe said shuttering needing a glass of wine.

Amber turns around and sees an older blonde woman who is looking into her cell phone typing a message. Seeing the purple headband with a bow, Amber rolls her eyes playfully.

"Chloe still with the bow. I thought you would outgrow it when you were a teenager," Amber said with a light laugh.

Chloe looks up hearing the voice. Blinking and looking at Amber she drops her phone on the ground. Walking to Amber, Tootie does the same as Amber smiles and is in the middle of both women.

"What. You two are giving me weird looks" giggling at them. They both hug Amber happy to see their friend after all these years. "I missed you two soo much" whisper Amber. Hugging them as well she wipes her eyes and giggles. Soon Tootie and Chloe start to giggle as well.

"What are you doing here. Where is Danny?" Tootie asked.

"Yea where is he. But also how long has it been?" Chloe wondered.

Amber sighs and nods. "Danny is with his best friend Tucker to see Timmy at T.T comics. How long I would say what thirty years..-"

"Thirty-four," Jazz corrected. Blinking and looking at Chloe and Tootie she is smiling.

Chloe and Tootie turn to Amber wondering who she is. "Right, thirty-four years since I was killed. This is Jasmine Fenton. Danny's older sister," Amber said.

"I remember Danny telling me about an older sister once," Tootie looks up and shrugs her shoulders thinking that it's been that long.

"Yea that she was wanting to become a psychologist?. Always tried to use it on him like he was a mental patient," Chloe wondered.

"Yes, yes that was me. I've read all your books, Dr. Carmichael. From the earliest to the newest. Including you're Dr. Turner. Especially about children and their environment on how it can affect their immune system. But also , I wrote a thesis about the environment growing up on how much it can influence a person growing up," Jazz said with a star-struck smile.

She stood in front of both women shaking their hands not once not twice but at least a few times. Seeing Jazz acting nervous and fluster in front of both women.

"Mom I think something wrong with aunt Jazz. She is acting like a little girl?" Danielle asked. Wondering what is wrong with her aunt she never saw her act like this.

"Danielle, she is just nervous," Amber giggles at her daughter antics.

Tootie and Chloe blinks and turns to the small girl sitting in a child seat reading a book. When they heard her call Amber mom they turn to their long lost teenage best friend.

"Mom?" Tootie and Chloe both asked. Seeing Amber blush and nod "She's yours and Danny's?!" Again both female doctors spoke at the same time.

Amber giggles and nods. "HOW?!" Both shouted.

"Oh you're going to love this," Jazz giggled.

Danielle blinks and watches the two older females. Amber just giggles and nods. "It's an interesting story, Danielle sweetie come here and meet mommy's two best friends when I was alive many years ago," Amber said gesturing to Danielle to come over.

Danielle nods and walks towards them. Tootie and Chloe blinks and stars at Danielle. "Chloe Carmichael, Tootie Turner this is Danielle Jamie Mclane Fenton"

"Hi there Mrs. Turner and Ms. Carmichael" smile Danielle.

Tootie and Chloe turn to Amber shocked. Seeing Danielle being at least seven years old. Tootie was the first to ask.

"When? But also how?" Tootie asked.

Amber giggles, "Do you have a place to sit down and talk?. It might be a while".

Chloe nods "Yea. My practice upstairs has plenty of seats. Right above us, we can go there and-". Chloe never finished her sentence. Amber touches both female shoulders. Danielle started to float and touch Jazz shoulder taking her up as well. As both female halfa's turn intangible they floated up to Chloe office.

Once they phase through the ceiling and stop right above the floor. Amber and Danielle phases back and gently landing the girls on the floor. Chloe and Tootie blink and look around the room.

"She's a ghost just like you?" Tootie asked.

Amber nods but soon grins "Half ghost. I'm like Danny now a halfa. Half alive and dead," Amber said.

Chloe grabs four wine glasses and passes to Tootie, Jazz who looks confused and Amber who blinks. Tootie pulled out a bottle of red wine from Chloe mini-fridge as she sat on the bean bag chair. Danielle floats while holding onto her feet.

"How did it happen?" Tootie asked.

"Yes please do tell," Chloe said. Pouring herself a glass and then to Tootie, she looks at Jazz who is nervous.

"I'm not twenty-one," Jazz said.

The older females sent each other a glance and turn to Amber who tries to look innocent. "She doesn't know about Danny's tolerance?". Amber shakes her head while Tootie looks at Jazz. "A glass of red wine does good for the body."

Jazz sighs and holds her up out while Amber does the same she smells it. "Memories when Chloe took the bottle from her parent's cabinet".

"Yea memories and Chester having a bottle of whiskey. Who knew Danny could drink all that and not get tipsy. He burned everything off because of his ghost powers," Chloe giggled.

Amber nods while Tootie looks at her. "So how did this happen?" Tootie asked again.

Amber smiles and looks at Tootie and Chloe with a smile taking a sip. She begins to tell them what has happened in the past few weeks to months. "It started like this-"

Side Step With Danny. same time with Amber

When they broke into two groups. Tucker knew exactly where to go. As Danny lands in a back alley and transformed back to his human side. They walked for a few minutes coming to a large building.

Danny blinks and looks at the giant building with twin T's, Shaking his head he sees Tucker acting all excited. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head they walk inside the building. Seeing lots of people walking and talking. Danny notices a board with lots of names.

"Fifth floor. Shouldn't be so hard," Danny said.

"I can't believe this is happening. I'm going to meet a legend who has written and made some of the best comics in the world" smile Tucker. Wiping a tear from his eye. Danny rolls his eyes and sighs. As they walk towards the receptionist Danny notices lots of people.

"Hi there. Is Mr. Turner here today?" Danny asked.

The woman at the receptionist blinks at Tucker and Danny.

"I suppose he is but I can't let you in without a pass. So unless you have an appointment which I know you don't, I have his appointment book on my screen. I can't but in truth won't let you two in," The receptionist said.

Tucker smile disappears and drops on his knees "NOOOOOOOO!" Screaming up in the air. Everyone turns to Tucker wondering what is wrong.

Danny covers his face in shame and sighs. Grabbing Tucker collar and dragging him out of the building. "Come on," Danny muttered. Tucker started to cry as he is drag outside the building. "Tuck. You had to do that!" Danny groaned.

"Dude you heard the evil receptionist," Tucker whines and drops his head. As they go back to the alley, Danny grabs his shoulder turning them invisible but also intangible flying to the fifth floor. They fly through the wall looking around they find the men's bathroom phasing inside. They look inside seeing no one was there.

They turn visible.

"Easy," Danny said rolling his eyes. Tucker smiles and turns to the door. "What's wrong now?" Danny asked. Walking to the door sees Tucker nervous "Will you stop and let's go," Danny said.

Leaving the bathroom he looks around and notices a lot of people in cubicle writing and drawing. Looking around he sees a pool table, and other tables to play. As he walks he notices an arcade room. Seeing lots of large-screen t.v.s with different gaming consoles.

Tucker looks around and sighs happily. "I've died and gone to heaven. This is my dream job!"

"I think I can do this for a while," Danny said with a laugh. Walking towards a large group Danny notices two empty name tags, grabbing them and a marker. He writes his name while Tucker did the same.

Danny looks at Tucker as they walk "Just act casual and don't-"

"IS THAT THE NEW Y ONE CONSOLE" Tucker screams and starts to run towards it.

"Tucker" groan Danny. Grabbing onto his bag glaring at him making his best friend smile nervously. They head towards a location where some people are talking. With the two slowly heading to the group. They notice more and more people coming to the group.

Danny hearing a voice carefully moves out of the corner and leans on the door frame. Smiling seeing Timmy talking to a lot of people, he finally got rid of the pink hat but kept a pink tie. He watches Timmy clear his voice.

"Alright, everyone. We need something that will get people's attention in comics. Suggestions?" Timmy asked. Sitting down looking at everyone sitting and standing.

"New hero. A teenager who got bitten by an insect,"

"It's been done," One person said.

"Yes, different insects as well," another said.

"How about an old hero ramped up with a new costume and more powers."

"Did that for two comics as reboots?" A female asked.

"How about a new female superhero?" Another female said.

"At the rate, we are going with superheroes we are going to exhaust all the list of powers."

"I mean come on. Not everyone's life can be a comic book".

Danny hearing everyone talk but also that line he rolls his eyes. Turning to Tucker whose mouth is open looking around at all the people. He thinks back when he was in the seventies with Timmy.

How his life was a comic book.

'Hmm, that wouldn't be so bad' Danny thought. Remembering all the times he said it to himself about his life being a comic book. He looks towards Timmy direction and clears his voice loudly that everyone turns to him.

"How about start having some super hero's being paired with a villainess or a heroine. Or have a villainess turn over a new leaf and have a relationship with the hero. It works for Ember McLain," Danny said as leans on the door frame. Everyone turns to him while Timmy blinks and stood up from his seat.

"Danny?!" Timmy said blinking and standing.

"Yo Timmy it's been a while hasn't it. Since the funeral, a while back ago," chuckling at the older male in front of him.

Everyone turns to Danny and back to Timmy.

"Who let the kids inside" one guy snorted and laugh.

Danny rolls his eyes and sighs "I just phased right through the walls. Quiet like a phantom".

"It is! No way it is you what are you doing here" Timmy walks towards Danny and looks at him. "I haven't seen you-".

Danny clears his throat and looks around him seeing everyone staring at him and Tucker. Timmy nodded and got the idea. But soon blinks and looks at Danny and everyone around him. Looking at the table of senior employees.

"Mind telling me why one of my friends oldest son just gave us the biggest idea in comics. He just not gave us material to use for the next ten years but also gave us a chance to choose a one maybe two villainesses to make her good or have her paired with a hero. I want ideas on who on my desk first thing Monday morning".

Everyone hearing this groans and nods. Danny watches some people sending him a glare others mutters.

"I could have come up with that idea."

"Really what loser would use real-life events in comics?"

"The nerd force is strong with this one."

Danny groans and shakes his head. Turning to Tucker who is staring at Timmy. He helps Tucker closing his mouth and sighs.

"Sorry, Timmy. Tucker, he gets like that when he meets people," said Danny.

"People?!" Tucker blinks and looks at Danny and then to Timmy. "People. You are comparing T.T the biggest name in comics as a regular person," Tucker is pointing at Timmy and soon drops on the ground bowing.

"Forgive my idiotic friend for his blasphemy. He does not know what you have done for the comic community," Tucker said.

Timmy shakes his head and turns to Danny. "Your best friend Tucker?" Timmy asked. Seeing Danny nod he chuckles "Get up and off the floor lets go into my office," Danny nods as he grabs Tucker collar again. Timmy watches this and chuckles thinking back when he was a teenager.

As they enter the elevator they go up a flight and soon the door opens up to a large room with a few couches, beds one or two dresser draws and mirrors but also a kitchen, a living room, and a few desks along with some computers.

"You live here?" Danny asked.

Before Timmy spoke someone spoke for him.

"When he falls asleep here or we stay up all night trying to come up with ideas".

"Chester we haven't done that in a few years so don't jinx us now," Timmy said as he folds his arms and shakes his head.

Danny blinks and looks at the tall blonde adult in front of him. Tucker gasps to see who it is. Dropping onto his knees once more he stares at Chester in shock.

"Danny?" Chester stares at him wondering if it is Danny.

"Hey Chester long time no see since the funeral. Wow finally got the braces off!" Danny chuckled. Remembering him being sixteen with braces on it wasn't unusually for some teens to have braces.

"Chester McBadbat. It's Chester McBadbat you didn't tell me you know THE CHESTER MCBADBAT!" Tucker shouted. It became too much for Tucker and soon he passed out on the floor.

Danny blinks and covers his face embarrassed that Tucker fainted. Both Chester and Timmy break out laughing while Timmy writes down what happened while Chester continues to laugh.

"I can't believe it's you, Danny. Man how long has it's been?" Timmy asked. Thinking back soo long ago he turns to Chester who nods wondering the same thing as well. They both look at Danny who sighs.

"For me only two months the most going to three. You two thirty years give or take," Danny said.

That hit Timmy hard. "Thirty years."

Chester nods "Has it been that long?" Chester asked.

"Oh man, what hit me?" Tucker groans and sits up and when he did he blinks and looks at Timmy and Chester. Tucker turns to Danny wondering if he did pass out in front of the two adults. "Please tell me I didn't".

"Pass out, yup you did." Chester chuckled.

"Why?!" Tucker groans and drops his head. "In front of Chester McBadbat. The legendary explorer and story writer for comics and games. I can't show my face in public ever again!"

Danny shakes his head wondering why Tucker is being overdramatic.

"There's a brown paper bag over there if you want to use that. My dad wore one for many years would bring back some memories," Chester replied with a light chuckle.

Timmy turns to his best friend with a look wondering if he just says that to a teenager. Remembering his late father who wore a bag on his head for many years.

Tucker blinks "That was a rhetorical question."

"Chester's dad was Bucky McBadbat, Tucker. He wore a paper bag over his head for many years but took it off when he coached Dimmsdale loser's won the series beating the Brightburg Bankees," Danny said.

Shaking his head seeing Tucker didn't know that piece of information about Chester. Danny blinks and looks at him with a confused look.

"Explorer and story writer?" Danny asked.

"Yea remember how much of an outdoor person when I was younger. I traveled the world," Chester replied. Looking at Danny and Tucker. "Got lost one time and discovered a lost city. Every since then got hired to find a few places around the world. Learn the culture wrote a few books. But also helped to make games and comics here with Timmy. About those stories and cultures."

Timmy nods and points to many posters on the wall from games over the past ten years that have been "smash" hits. Tucker stares at them and turns to Chester who smiles. Danny nods his head seeing it was Timmy company that help publish and develop the games.

"Wow, you two have been busy," Danny said with a laugh.

Timmy sighs and nods while Chester chuckles.

"Yea we have," Chester said.

"Busy yes. But you have been busy yourself. I read an article from Amity Park but also watched those streams. Ember McLain. If I remember correctly she is Amber's ghost," Timmy said as he looks at Danny seeing him chuckle.

Chester snaps his fingers and looks at Danny. "That's right I was in South America when I heard about the first stream. The second stream I saw happen live about a daughter? When did this happen?" Chester asked.

Tucker breaks out laughing and sits in a gamers chair. "Oh, this is going to be good".

"Yes, but first drinks" Timmy grins while Danny sees that grins he shrugs his shoulders. Chester nods liking the idea for a drink. Tucker nods liking to have a drink.

"Sure, you got some water?" Tucker asked. Seeing Timmy passing everyone a glass he blinks and feels how cold the glass is in his hands.

Chester and Timmy chuckles and shakes their head. "Nope" Timmy said with a grin. Pulling out a bottle of scotch.

"Twelve years going a little strong here," Danny chuckled. Chester holds his cup out for Timmy to pour him a cup. Danny holds out his and Tucker he blinks at Danny.

"Dude we aren't twenty-one," said Tucker. Watching Timmy pouring him a glass of scotch he turns to Danny who smells it and nods. "Wait you had alcohol before?".

Chester snorts "He finished a whole bottle of a twenty-year like it was nothing. He wasn't even tipsy all thanks to his ghost powers."

Timmy nods remembering that day while Danny chuckles. Tucker is shock looking at Danny who shrugs his shoulders. Tucker takes a sip and nods liking the taste.

"So how it all happen?" Timmy asked. With a notepad in his hand ready to take notes.

Danny sighs and looks at them both. "Well it started like this"

LATER Turner HOME Evening

Danny is carrying Timmy and Chester while Tucker is flying with a duplicate of Danny's. Once landing in front of the large house and turning visible. They notice a car pulling up and a male carrying about nine pies. Timmy chuckles while Chester nods checking his smartphone.

"Guess the girls ordered dinner," Danny said.

Timmy nods and when the delivery boy came by, Timmy pays and leaves him the tip.

"My treat guys. Knowing Tootie she probably ordered all this food," Timmy said.

Chester nods as he opens the door and walks in he lets Timmy in while Tucker and Danny walk in. Transforming back to his human form he looks around and sees a picture of Timmy as a kid with his parents. Looking around seeing pictures of a boy and girl being held by Tootie. Danny nods seeing it's Tommy and Tammy; their children.

Seeing that Timmy parents bought their old house and this time Timmy bought it from them to raise his own family.

"DADDY!" Danielle shouted and charged her father with a hug. "Aunt Jazz has been acting weird all day. She kept stuttering and acting very nervous. Mom said the grape juice she has is making her silly"

Danny chuckles and ruffles her hair and lifts her. "Good to know, Danielle I want you to meet two friends of mine. This is Timmy and Chester".

"Mr. Turner and Mr. McBadbat. Mommy introduced me to her friends," Danielle said with a smile. Once both in the kitchen, Timmy chuckles and drops the pizzas on the table while Chester grins.

"Timmy. Chester?" Amber blinks and looks at the two. "Is that really you two?" Amber giggles and looks at Chester whose wearing dark blue jeans with a black shirt and green windbreaker jacket. Timmy is wearing blue pants with a white shirt and a pink tie.

"Amber?!" Both males said shocked and smile at her.

"Danny?!" Tootie and Chloe blink and look at Danny.

"Tootie. Chloe," Danny blinks at the two older females.

"Wow, Danny wasn't kidding it is you" Timmy chuckled.

"Amber wasn't joking about Danny either it's like looking at him all over again," giggle Tootie.

"The same with Amber," Timmy said with a nod.

The last time they saw Amber is when she was alive. The night of the movie when Danny got arrested and her parents went to the police station to pick her up and wanting her to end her relationship with Danny.

But with Danny. The last time they saw him was at Amber funeral. After his little speech at her funeral and talking to everyone he said his goodbyes and left the seventies.

"Hope pizza is good for dinner," Tootie said with a smile.

"It's always is Mrs. Turner," Danielle gives a wide smile making Tootie giggle. Turning to Amber she smiles at her long lost girlfriend.

"She is adorable, you know that?" Tootie said giggling while Amber smiles and nods.

Everyone is talking about a piece of their life. Danny and Amber found out that Chester and Chloe are married but Chloe keeps her last name when she writes a new book. Seeing that Chester wrote a few fantasy books but also books on ancient civilizations with archaeologist around the world. Chloe decided it would be easy to use her maiden name to avoid confusion.

As the evening continues they talk and talk about past experiences on what happened in their lives after Danny left. Seeing it's half-past seven, Danny nods to everyone seeing they need to leave. As the three halfa's transformers. Timmy is writing some stuff in his note pad while Chester nods. Tootie and Chloe look at Amber seeing her as Ember smiling. Seeing Danielle looking like Danny but also Ember.

Everyone hears the door slam shut.

"MOM, DAD, we're home!"

"And Bucky is with US!"

Everyone heard a male and female shout and entering the house. Timmy turns to Tootie who looks at the clock nodding her head.

"Well their home before eight that's good for a change," Timmy said. Shaking his head everyone notices two boys and a girl walking into the kitchen. Seeing who is Timmy and Tootie kids and the other is Chester and Chloe son.

"Hey, kids how was the mall?" Chester asked. Sitting and looking at the kids he turns to Danny and Ember who blinks and looks at their children.

"Ok I guess," Bucky said. Blinking looking at Danny and Ember than to Danielle he sees Tucker and Jazz. Wondering what is going on he looks at Timmy, "Uncle Timmy, did you hire some kids to wear Danny Phantom costume to pose for your comics again?"

Danny snorts and looks at Timmy who started to look nervous. Scratching the back of his head while Danny looks at Timmy who is letting out a nervous laugh about that. He glares at Bucky and turns back to Danny.

"That was only once and besides I needed to see the new outfit," Timmy replied. Turning to Ember and Danielle "Hold still and don't move you three," With his pencil and note pad he starts drawing quickly.

"Dadddd!" Tammy whined and groans "Really. You're doing it again?!" Seeing her father bringing people to the house to draw them in costumes for comics.

"Yeah, I mean Ember McLain does not look like that!" Tommy said as he folds his arms while Buck snorts.

Ember hearing this raises an eye and turns to Tootie who grins. Seeing her son is a fan of her music she turns back to Tommy who nods.

"Oh, yea you would know. With that life-like cut out in your room remind me but also share with us how you got that?" Bucky chuckles while Tommy sent him a glare.

"How should I know? I fall asleep standing on the line while you fall asleep on emergency ladder escape," Tommy said.

"Really you two, besides Danny Phantom is much cuter," Tammy sticks her tongue at her brother and his best friend.

"Says the girl who has her room cover with his posters all over your wall" chuckle Bucky. Tommy nods and looks at his little sister "Yea it was a fun trip to the hospital. But also explaining to the doctor how you fall off the ladder trying to kiss the poster from the ceiling-".

Chloe grabs her son's face and looks at him with a look making him chuckle nervously. Seeing he will get in trouble he stops talking and soon is release from his mother grip.

Chester turns to Danny and Ember than looks at Danielle than back to the parents. "You two this is your future. Prepare for it, kids will make you question everything".

"Stop it!" Chloe playfully hits her husband in the back of the head. "Danielle is such a sweetheart. She took the shots like a big girl,"

"I sure did," Danielle said with a wide smile. Floating up and showing Chester the band-aid on her arm of female superheroes.

The three teenagers blink and look at Danielle whose feet is gone and turns into a ghost tail but is also floating off the ground. Floating not standing but floating off the ground a good three maybe four feet.

"Wait how is that possible?" Bucky asked. Blinking and looking at the girl float near her father. Showing him a band-aid of female superheroes he notices the slight green glow she has now.

"There's no way. A wire of some sort. Dad must have set one up?" Tommy is looking up and sees nothing. No wires nothing to make her float off the ground.

"Has to be," Tammy nods agreeing with her brother and looking at him hoping to be true.

Danny chuckles and floats towards the teens while Ember disappears and appears behind them.

"Nope," Ember said. The three teens jump away from her while Danny floats in front of them.

"No wire, the real thing," Danny said with a grin. Seeing their shock reactions they turn to Ember who disappears and appears near Danny floating next to him and places her head on his shoulder.

"No way!" Tommy said. Blinking and looking at Ember McLain.

Tammy's face turns cherry red and stares at Danny. "Danny Phantom is here!"

"Ok, I have seen it all!" Bucky blinks and looks at everyone.

"Ahh, Danny we got trouble a message from red huntress. Something is up in Dorathea kingdom. Aragon escaped with the Archer Ghost and the Executioner we need a portal to the ghost zone like now!" Tucker said.

Danny hearing this raises an eye and wonder what is going on. Nodding he turns to Timmy who finishes and nods.

"It was good to see you all again," Danny said.

"Tootie thanks again for the help and all," Ember said with a smile. Floating to Tootie and Chloe hugging them "Thanks for listening and for the advice girls. You two are the best," Ember whispered to the girls.

Chester and Timmy shake Danny's hand and nods. "Guys. Thanks for helping me out".

"Always, Danny. You know that." Timmy said with a smile.

"Turners, McBadbat it was nice meeting you and dinner was delicious thank you," Danielle said with a bright smile.

Tootie and Chloe giggles at Danielle cuteness "Anytime sweetie," Tootie said smiling.

"Yes and remember have fun," Chloe said with a smile.

"Timmy, Chester thanks," Tucker said.

"Tootie, Chloe a pleasure. Now we got work to do," Jazz turns to her little brother and nods. Everyone watches Danny hand glow green and sliver and a portal opens up in the middle of the living room.

"Laters," Tucker said as he jumped through the portal.

"Tucker can you at least arm yourself!" Jazz shouted. Pulling out the Jack o nine tales she jumps through the portal.

Ember sighs and looks at Danny. "Your sister Jazz can't hold three glasses of red wine"

Danny sighs and nods "Tucker and alcohol, not a good mix," Danny muttered.

"Let's go and kick some ghost butt!" Danielle said with a confident smile. As Ember and Danny nod they fly through the portal and once through the portal closes. Timmy nods and writes down what he saw. Chester yawns and looks at Chloe who is smiling. Tootie hugs Timmy from behind. But the moment was ruined with the kids.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW DANNY PHANTOM/ EMBER MCLAIN?!" Both Tommy and Tammy shouted.

Timmy turns to his kids while Bucky walks to the area where the portal was at.

"That wasn't a dream or hallucination," Bucky said turning to his aunt Tootie who is shaking her head. He turns to his best friend and broke out laughing. "Dude Ember McLain was here in your house who knows about your life-size cutout!".

Tommy covers his face embarrassed while Tammy giggles at her older brother.

"Don't laugh, seeing Danny knows you fell off the leader putting posters of him up on the ceiling off the ladder trying to kiss him," Timmy grins and watches his daughter stop giggling and soon covers her face.

Chester laughs and nods. "Feels like high school all over again. Like nothing change".

Bucky blinks "How do you even know Danny Phantom and Ember McLain?" Waiting for the adults to answer he turns to his uncle who rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Lesson one in comics. Secret identities are meant to protect your loved ones and families. So no WE aren't going to say nothing but also you three will and WON'T say anything," Timmy stern voice and glared at the three teenagers made them confused.

Bucky turns to his parents and seeing his mother glare and his father stern look he gulps and nods. "Got it" Bucky lets out a nervous laugh and nods.

Tommy and Tammy shiver to see their parents stern look. As both twins look down they nod. Soon the house phone rang and Tootie went to answer it. As the teenagers look at the adults. They send each other a glance and broke out in smiles.

"WE MET DANNY PHANTOM AND EMBER MCLAIN!" As the three teens shout they chuckle and giggle.

"Timmy, Chester, and Chloe come here," The adult's nod and walks into the kitchen. As she puts the phone on speaker she wonders who this lawyer is calling from Amity Park. A place where they left almost twenty years ago.

"You are on speakerphone, Frank".

"Thank you, Mrs. Turner. The reason for this call is because Remy Buxaplenty has been released and I'm trying to get him back behind bars," Frank said.

All four adults eyes widen wondering why didn't Danny or Amber tell them about this?

and cut.


	31. Queen Dark & Pariah Jr Appears

I do not own Danny Phantom or anyone or anything here. Expect the crazy plot story idea.

"Talking"

'Thought'

"'bond talk"'

Ghost Zone, Dora's Kingdom

When Danny opened the portal to Dora's realm. They found, Valerie and Sam talking to Queen Dora and her bodyguard, a ghostly ranger named Husk and the leaders of her knights, Panion.

As they go over what has happened they went to the prison to see the damage. Danny notices how Tucker is looking and running around the place. Turning to Jazz seeing her stare at the giant hole. Both Valerie and Sam blink at the two and turn to Danny and Ember who gives them a nervous smile.

Ember turns to Danny and whispers something to him making him nod. Danielle blinks and looks at the two. Wondering what is wrong with Tucker she knows Jazz drank that funny grape juice.

"Aunt Jazz, are you still feeling funny from the grape juice?" Danielle asked. Danny and Ember froze and stared at Jazz. Both of them not wanting to turn around to see Sam and Valerie. They don't want to explain it to them and Danny doesn't even want to even know what Sam is thinking. Knowing she will chew him out.

Jazz turns to her niece with a wide smile and shuffles her hair a bit making Danielle pout. Why does every adult keep messing her hair up. Trying to get her hair back to what it was before she floats and looks at her mother who sighs and back to Jazz.

"Nope. Most of the wine left my system. I'm just really hyper!" Jazz said with a smile and stands up straight.

Danny groans and slaps his head while Ember sighs and shook her head. Turning to Jazz, Ember sighs once again knowing she has to tell Jazz that she is tipsy.

"Wine," Tucker said with a chuckle. Danny's eyes widen quickly flying to Tucker's location. "I had scotch for the first -". Danny quickly put his hand over Tucker's mouth but it was too late.

"Wine?!" Valerie said.

"Scotch?!" Sam said.

Danny groaned.

Ember sighs.

"What is going on here!?" Sam demanded. Looking at Ember she watched her walk towards Jazz and places her hand over her mouth. Seeing she was about to say something.

"We went to see Tootie, Chloe. During our time of talking she gave us a drink. Since that I'm a halfa, I burn the alcohol before I even get tipsy. Jazz had a few too many glasses and then some more during dinner," Ember explained.

Jazz is mumbling something and Ember removes her hand from her mouth. "I'm not tipsy. I'm just hyper!" Jazz retorted with a wide grin.

Ember sighs and grabbed Jazz's hand. Ever since she came back but also became an halfa, Jazz has been a huge support for her. Now Ember wants to be there to help Jazz.

"You feel good, but also hyper and all your senses are high and you feel like going fast," Ember explains it while Sam and Valerie blink wondering how Ember knows what she is feeling.

Jazz's mouth hangs open and nods. Confused as to why Ember knows how she feels, she turns to Ember who nods and speaks. "You are tipsy. Stay next to me or please stay behind me."

"Danny?!" Sam turns to him while Valerie lands in front of Tucker who smiles at her. Angry at him Sam taps her foot on the ground "How could you let this happen! We aren't even twenty-one and yet some adults gave you alcohol?!"

"Yea Danny, this doesn't look good!" Valerie added. Wondering what is going on she waits for Danny to answer.

"Sam, Valerie. I know these adults and they know me. So relax. I just wasn't expecting Jazz to get like this. She is usually the adult one and we are the ones acting like teenagers" Danny said with a groan. Taking one look at his sister he wonders how bad Jazz needed this.

Ember sighed, "Red wine isn't bad unless in moderation. Jazz isn't used to it."

"Well as long you two aren't tipsy that's fine. We can handle Tucker and Jazz. So what's the plan here?" Valerie asked. Seeing that only her boyfriend and boyfriend best friend sister is drunk it shouldn't be much trouble.

Turning to Ember who looks at Danny who rolls his eyes and nods because Sam glaring is at him.

"You sure you're fine?" Sam folding her arms glaring at Danny. "You don't know what it can do to you or your powers". Before Sam can say anything else Danny stops her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Because of my ghost powers, I burn most of the alcohol before I can get tipsy. I had a bottle of whiskey when I was in the seventies and felt almost nothing. I know my limit and when to stop with others. This is Tucker's first time with alcohol," Danny said. Seeing Tucker blink and look around, he watches Tucker walk towards the large hole.

Everyone watches him stick his head into the hole and back out. In and out. In and out a few times. Everyone wonders how much did he drink?.

Dora and her ghost ranger and knight blink and turns to the halfa's and other humans.

"Will Sir Tucker be alright?" Dora asking in concern for Tucker's well being. She watches Tucker walk inside the cell where the executioner ghost was being held.

Before Danny spoke Tucker jumps out and lands outside the hole. "Fright Knight. It was Fright knight who broke them out!" Tucker exclaimed. Everyone turns to him wondering what he is talking about. "The tracks on the ground right here. A horse, but not any kind of horse his horse because of all the ash on the ground where he landed. Also the tracks from the person riding the horse but also..."

Tucker excitedly points to each hole. The bottom hole where the executioner ghost was being held. The archer ghost in the middle and the last A Tower. But not any kind of regular tower a heavy fortitude tower where Prince Aragon was being held.

"Each hole is the same size and the metal looks to be melted. Fright Knight, Flaming, meteorite no doubt," Tucker finished.

Danny's mouth drops open. Turning to Dora who blinks she turns to her ranger who walks towards the tracks and looks at it. Looking up to the princess he nods at the tracks.

"They are indeed horse tracks and its rider" Husk turns to Tucker impress he figure this out. As the ranger looks up to the holes he turns to Panion who checks the metal and walls.

"He's right. The metal here looks to be melted from the outside," Panion didn't like this turning to the queen. They see a ghost bird land on Husk's shoulder with a scroll. As he takes the scroll and reads it.

"Fright Knight has been seen with the Aragon," Husk said. Passing the note to Dora who nods she turns to Tucker who is smiling.

Danny, Valerie, and Sam are shocked. Tucker figuring this out but also knowing the nature to track someone, not from just using a computer. As Danny, Sam and Valerie stare at Tucker who is smiling he looks to the ground and notices something odd.

"He was carried out. That direction the trees are bent downwards. So what's in that direction?" Tucker asked. Pointing towards the location, Husk turns to Dora who nods.

"An old trail out of the forest. But also that trail leads to a hidden portal to leave the realm," Husk said.

Team Phantom hearing this nods seeing where Fright Knight is taking them.

"Go with them, Panion shall remain here with me. There might be remains of my brother's work," Order Dora. Turning to the location where Tucker pointed it was once a place her brother went to take his anger out on his people. A place where he would transform and drop the ghostly burnt body on the ground to send a message to the people.

"Remains of your brother's work?" Danny asked. Wondering what she is talking he sees Husk nod.

The ranger nods and turns to halfa's and humans who nods. "Remain in the shadows and stay close. Do not venture far and ignore the rotting ghost corpse of those Aragon punished himself. Or ignore his enemies that he tried to get rid of them himself and left them to rot."

Everyone nods. Danny places his hand on Tucker's shoulder while Valerie lands near Sam where she hops on her board. Ember grabs Jazz's shoulder gently and as they begin to fly towards the forest.

Dora watches them as she turns to her knight "Have the kingdom secure, I want knights and rangers around the kingdom's perimeter. Report to me every hour."

The knight bows his head "At once your majesty".

* * *

With Danny

As the group continues to fly and remain in the shadows. Danny has a weird feeling like someone is watching him. He keeps looking up staring at the realm sky. They stop for a moment to rest while Danny continues to look up.

"Feels like we are being watched," Danny muttered.

"Watched, no" Everyone turns to Husk shaking his head, looking around. He sees no tracks and saw none to where they stop to rest. "Not possible. This is a remote part of the forest. No one would venture through here unless they are desperate or ignorant."

Danny rolls his eyes while everyone turns to Husk shaking his head. But Danny continues to look up to the sky feeling as someone is watching him. Seeing something in the sky he watches a cloud pass through and blinks.

"There. At that spot. Two people," Danny said pointing at the sky. Everyone looks up to see the clouds and no one.

Sam rolls her eyes and looks at Danny. Turning to Tucker she looks at Jazz and then back to Danny. "I'd lay off the alcohol it's messing with your vision and now your powers."

Valerie elbows Sam in the side giving her a look "Really! Now isn't a time to joke like this" Valerie muttered. Turning to Ember she looks at her and notices her confused face. "Something up Ember?".

Ember walks towards Danny and gently holds his hand. As everyone looks at them both they see Danny looking at one spot. Ember moves her sight to the spot where Danny is staring and flinches. She lets go of Danny's hand who turns his head to acknowledge her.

"You feel that right. Like-"

"Someone watching you. Yea I do i feel something with our bond like it's there and it not. It's creepy," Ember said. Holding herself and looking up she doesn't see anything nor feels anything. But when she felt Danny emotions the bond between the two. She felt it, felt something watching them.

"It's so creepy right now, I don't see or feel anything nor get the feeling but when," Ember takes Danny's hand as the bond between the two strengths. Ember feels what Danny is feeling. She can feel that someone is watching them she can feel it. Looking at the direction where it feels like its coming from.

"See I'm not crazy. It's like a circle with two people watching us...like when I open a portal from my room to yours," Danny said.

Danielle looks confused and looks up. Seeing the clouds she tries to imagine some of them into animals or other objects as she floats closer to her parents she lands on the ground.

"Maybe you need a closer look," Danielle said with a smile.

Sam rolls her eyes and sighs. "Like that is-". She watches Danny fly up "Never mind. It seems everyone has lost their minds."

Danny flies high in the air right close to the clouds that belong in the realm. As he looks in front of him he stares hard at the location. Lifting his hand, it glows silver and green. A portal appeared in front of him to Ember's door to get to her realm. Seeing Ember door he moves his hand to close the portal. Once the portal slowly closes, Danny blinks and sees two shadowy silhouettes.

Staring at the two silhouettes he can't make out the first one he sees. He has not seen her before! But the other one silhouette he knows to well he has seen that hairdo many times before. "Spectra?" Danny asked.

"Anything!" Ember shouted.

Danny turns to Ember as he is about to talk. His head started pounding like a headache as he blinks he's standing in Amity park and city hall as he blinks again he's gone. Back where he is in Dora's realm.

"Weird" Danny muttered shaking his head.

"We need to go if we want to capture them," Husk said. Danny turns to Husk who shouted at him.

"Fine," Danny said. Nodding he turns back to in front of him and feels nothing. Turning around he quickly flies back down.

* * *

Queen Dark castle Side Step when Danny is looking at the spot

"He's looking straight at you! It's like he knows you are watching him, but how?" Spectra asked.

Spectra turned to Queen Dark who is watching everything from her portal. Seeing Danny stare at them both. They hear him call Spectra's name as he can see her.

"Enough for now," Queen Dark said. Closing the portal she glares at Spectra.

When Pariah Jr appeared in her realm she thought someone was pranking her. That the boy gave her an offer and that if she refused she will be sorry. Spectra thought it would be a very easy fight against him so she sent Bertrand to fight him.

To say the short man was beaten, made fun of but also ultimately humiliated by a ghost child. She tried to attack the ghost child but when he sent a small blast at her that sent her through her realm breaking the walls of her realm into the ghost zone.

Penelope Spectra learned something that day before she passed out. He is indeed the son of Pariah Dark.

"I want to know how?!" The Queen muttered in a hiss.

"Don't know. I found out about his latest abilities in a unpleasant way myself" Spectra raises an eye while Queen sighs and sits on a throne chair.

"There was this one ancient of a specter whose portal powers out rivaled mine. To see others through a portal like a mirror. He could create portals to the ghost zone and real-world watch from either side. From what you told me he can create portals to the ghost zone to the real world," Queen Dark said.

"Yes he can. Not in a first class matter" mumble Spectra.

Ending the portal Queen Dark looks at Spectra, ever since her son brought her. She asked Spectra a few questions about Danny and his friends. Wanting to learn more she learned much and wants to use that knowledge against them. She learned about Sam's crush on Danny and that their friendship has been strain with Ember becoming an halfa.

But also Ember being in a relationship with Danny and help fight with him to stop Vlad. Amber such a mystery of her human half and Spectra have much knowledge of the humans but also their characteristics.

"What will you do?" Spectra asked.

Walking around the castle she watches Queen Dark opens a portal to watch them again. 'Wonder what is her limit with that portal power?' Spectra thought. Watching the portal with Queen Dark the group stops not too far from Fright Knight's location.

Seeing Husk land on the ground and putting his finger over his mouth.

Queen watching the portal sees Danny looks up. A certain point for some reason he just stares at it. Turning to his attention to Husk he pulls his bow out and aims Fright Knight.

Danny whistle's to Valerie and Sam who are getting ready. Turning to Ember, Danielle, and Jazz to the side, they nod. He looks at Tucker nodding his head.

Husk reeled back his bow and let loose an arrow.

"For now we watch and if things go the way I want. I shall remain hidden but yet-" Queen stops talking and notices her son float down to watch the fight between Fright Knight and the halfa's team. Angry she is relying on others that yet can't get the job done.

"Mother, from my little adventure we should send a message not just to the halfa's, but also everyone. To remind them all who we are, but also to take back what was once ours," Jr said as he folded his arms. "Just to stay back and do nothing. Father always told me to fight and destroy our enemy."

Watching the male halfa fight toe to toe with Fright knight. He turns to older female halfa fighting against Aragon Archer and executioner ghost. Seeing their child staying close to her mother fighting against two ghosts. The humans are keeping Aragon in line while he barely fights.

"An interesting plan my prince," Looking at Pariah Jr, Spectra turns to the Queen and offers some friendly advice. "Aragon is powerful with his amulet but without it, he isn't much of a threat. But imagine if the Ghost zone heard about your return. It would create chaos and sooner or later ghosts all around will have to choose aside. But also this would add more concerns to the halfa problems in the real world," Spectra added.

Watching the fight Queen sees, Aragon being slammed into a tree. Danny is pushing Fright knight back and blasts him. Turning to Spectra thinking about what she said but also the problems of the ghost zone will affect the real world.

Queen ends the portal and turns to Spectra. "It's an interesting notion. Fright Knight has told me the older halfa has in his possession the skeleton key and crown of fire locked away where no specter may get it," Queen Dark said.

Seeing on how that will be a problem and learning that the older halfa gave the ring of rage to a human for safekeeping when her husband was freed. She wonders if she could somehow force Vlad to reveal the hiding spot or better yet-.

Spectra rolls her eyes and sighs "Than force Vlad to give up the location, he was no match for the king. He certainly is no match for you as well. No one knows where you are hiding,"

"I KNOW!" Queen Dark said now showing Spectra her temper. The shadows and smoke around grew in size "I know," Queen Dark said hissing away. Queen Dark sits back down and opens the portal to see Aragon captured and Fright Knight still fighting against Danny. Ending the portal she gets up and looks at her son and nods.

"You are right my son. We indeed need to send a message not just to the halfa but also to the ghost zone. That we have returned and soon we will have the ghost zone under our command once again. They shall either join us or PERISH!" Clapping her hands together with the three left in a green and black circle.

* * *

With Danny.

"Well, that wasn't so difficult," Danny muttered. Rotating his shoulder as they continue to fly back to Dora's kingdom. They captured the prince along with his two servants and Fright Knight as well in the thermos.

As they continue to fly back they see the castle walls as they continue to fly they hear Dora's loud dragon roar.

"The Queen," Husk said.

"Danny portal now!" Ember exclaimed.

Danny nods and creates a portal to the outside of Dora's castle as they went through it. They witness Dora in her dragon from being thrown around by a tall skinny ghost woman wearing a black dress with smoke around her head.

Ember blinks and looks at Sam. "Is she looking for you for the bad fashion advice you gave her?".

"Ha real funny I forgot to laugh. Nope even I wouldn't wear something that horrendous," Sam said.

As Dora was thrown at the castle wall she began to return to her normal form, Husk ran towards Dora.

"Pathetic,"

"Get away from her!" Husk exclaimed and began to fire some ghost arrows charge with his ecto energy. As Queen dark merely scoff her son floats down and blasts the arrows away.

"They've arrived mother," Pariah Jr floats towards his mother. As Queen Dark turns around she nods and smiles.

Pariah Jr looks at the group and than looks at Danny. "So this is who helps him,"

Queens nods.

"Ahh, I finally get to meet the halfa that bested my husband and sealed him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep once again," She floated down to the ground. Looking and staring at Danny. She floats around the group but kept a close eye on Danny. "I expected more. Much more".

"Husband? Mother?" Danny blinks. He stares at the ghostly woman wearing the black dress with smoke all around her. Turning to the child floating next to her he shivers being reminded of Pariah dark. But when she mentioned the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, the only person that is in there was-. Danny paused and took a step back in shock.

"PARIAH DARK IS YOUR HUSBAND!" Danny exclaimed.

Tucker, Sam and Valerie flinches to hear who it is. Danielle looks confuse wondering who they are talking about.

Ember blinks and turns to the ghostly woman in front of her. Turning to Pariah Jr seeing he is almost a carbon copy like his father.

"That is creepy and gross" Ember covered her mouth feeling grossed-out. "You had a kid with that deranged, mad tyrant?"

Queen scoff and glares at Ember. "As if you should talk yourself."

"Great! Just great." Sam shakes her head while everyone looks at her confuse. "The enemy gets what I been saying when I was trying to make my point a while ago," Sam said.

Everyone glares at Sam with a look wondering if this is the time for it.

"What bad timing?" Sam asked.

"I would think so especially to someone like her being with that derange tyrant." reply Ember with a nod.

"For you to choose to become a halfa. For WHAT!" Queen dark shot out an ectoblast, but Ember quickly used her guitar and hit the ectoblast over Queen's head right into the castle wall.

"To lay with him in his bedchamber for you to pleasure him and yet you dare mock us when you have an offspring with him," Queen Dark said pointing to Danielle.

"You made a terrible mistake to mock us," Pariah Jr said as he floated in front of his mother ready to fight.

"Back off!" Danielle yelled as her hands began glowing green and glared at Pariah Jr.

"Danny is the best thing that has ever happened to me and Danielle is the best gift to has to happen to both of us!" Ember shouted. Shooting an ectoblast Queen Dark. She raises her smoke covered hand slapping the blast away form her.

Pariah Jr charges towards Danielle. As Danielle floated mid-air, she created an ecto barrier as Jr crashes into the barrier. Danielle sends two ecto blasts into the ecto barrier making it explode.

"JR!". Queen charges towards Danielle as smoke covers her hand. She aims at Danielle but Ember got int front of Danielle. Using her guitar she changes the dial to the flame. Playing a note the flame attack Queen smoke attack collides with Ember's flame attack creating an explosion.

"I'm a fine mother. Her attack surprised me, clever girl to use that as a shield but instead, she trapped me in it," Jr stood straight floating next to his mother. Danielle floated next to Ember glaring at them.

Danny looks at Ember and Danielle glaring at the mother and son duo. Before he spoke, Danny back flipped in the air landed away from the group missing Bertrand's attack.

"Well, what do we have here. They finally came," Spectra said now leaving from the castle. She floats towards Queen and Jr. "So all that noise was you Ember along with your brat?" Spectra asked.

"Penelope, why isn't this a surprise?" Ember muttered. Folding her arms she watches her acquaintance of a friend appear.

"Isn't it surprise but seeing all the noise here" Spectra giggles and nods.

"You know well how much noise I can make. Why are you here!" Ember demanded. Glaring at Spectra wondering what was going on.

Bertrand yawns and slowly appears in front of Queen holding the thermos in his hand.

"What!" Danny's eyes widen in shock. Looking to his side he looks at the spot where the thermos was at. "He must have taken it from me when I back flipped in the air."

"It's ok we will get it back," Jazz said. Nodding at Danny she turns to the new ghosts.

"So this is what you use to capture and hold us prisoner in," Queen Dark said staring at the sliver cylinder she takes the object from Bertrand's hand. Feeling how cold it is she crushes the thermos releasing the ghosts trapped inside.

"Great, just great," Danny muttered. Glaring at the female ghost, Danny turns to Husk who is in front of an unconscious Dora on the ground. As Fright Knight is released he kneels.

"My queen. My prince thank you for freeing me!" Fright Knight said.

"Q-Queen D-Dark. Pariah Jr," Aragon stuttered and stepped back in fear. Quickly dropping on his knees he looks up in fear. He remembers them when he was a child remembering how cruel they were. "It's an honor to be graced by your presence".

Bowing his face to the ground he looks up and glares at his archer and executioner. Grabbing them by their necks he throws them face-first on the ground to below.

"Quit your groveling and fight them," Queen Dark said snapping her fingers. Spectra throws Aragon amulet to his feet shocking him. Quickly taking the amulet and placing around his neck. He feels his power returning to him. Turning glaring at Danny he soon starts to transform.

"Oh great. Not this again," Danny muttered. Quickly channeling his Aerokinesis Danny charges towards Aragon dragon form and slams right into the dragon chest. Aragon is sent back but opening his wings he stops and soon floats mid-air. "Cool off," Danny said as his eyes turn sliver sending a blast of snow and ice to Aragon's mouth.

He is sent back to the ground clawing the ice from his mouth. Glaring at Danny he flies towards the halfa but quickly stops seeing Queen Dark getting in the middle.

"I have seen and heard enough. Come with me you oversized lizard and tell your servants to remain here and fight. I have a job for you we need to find the other older halfa. Fright Knight, Spectra stall them," Queen Dark said. Turning her back on them she creates a portal to Amity park as Queen and Jr enter.

Aragon flies through the portal.

"Shit not good. Ember, hold the ground here, Valerie with me. Husk how is Dora?" Danny said barking out orders, turning to Husk he is helping Dora up who was coming around.

"I'm fine. Go after them," Dora said weakly.

"What! Just you and Valerie. Danny don't be stupid you need more help, Tucker and I should go with you!" Sam shouted. Ducking behind a tree missing the archer ghost attack. Jazz powered up the Fenton Peeler and charges at Fright Knight. Tucker with another thermos and lipstick laser is shooting at the archer ghost. Danielle is next to Ember helping her with the executioner ghost.

"Be careful and GO!" Ember shouted. Jumping in the fight she swings her guitar stopping the executioner ghost swing. Than blasting him in the face sending him crashing to the archer ghost than to Fright Knight. Giving Jazz a chance to blast all three ghosts at once.

"Danielle stay close to Tucker and Sam provide air support while they cover Husk to get Dora to safety." Ember orders changing the dial on her guitar.

Danny turns to Valerie who nods as he opens the portal they start to fly towards it.

"What do we do?" Valerie asked. Danny's eyes turn sliver again and his hands started to the same sliver but now with a mix of green. Touching the ecto battery on her back he charges it with his Cryokinesis.

"I just added my cryokinesis in your battery giving your suit advantage against his fire. Meaning your weapons freeze and do more damage to him," Danny explained.

As they cross the portal they come out seeing Amity Park and Aragon in his dragon from flying over city hall. Danny creates a duplicate and nods to the duplicate to go with Valerie.

"I'll go find the royal family," Danny sneered. Turning invisible he flies to City Hall to find Vlad. "Serious Vlad didn't you learn your lesson with Pariah Dark, but now you started a fight with his wife and brat".

As Danny continues to fly through the walls of City Hall into the mayor's office. He finds Vlad in his ghost from being beaten. Quickly turning tangible he charges towards Queen who sees Danny and throws Vlad to Danny who both crash on the wall.

"Friend of yours little badger," Vlad said letting out a chuckle he slowly gets up. Once he got up he drops on his knees and turns back to his human form. Seeing he took such a beating from them both. Vlad blinks and looks at the ghosts in front of him than to Danny.

Danny glares at the older halfa and shakes. "No, but I wonder what you did to piss them off? That is Pariah Dark wife and son," Danny said. Rubbing his head he glares at the two ghosts in front of him.

Vlad blinks in surprise but as he turns to Queen and Jr floating in front of them he lets out a nervous smile.

"Pariah Dark wife and son. You mean Queen Dark and Pariah Jr?" Vlad asked in surprise. Seeing them nod he takes a gulp. Seeing the two full ghost in front of him but also to see Jr almost looking like his father. Vlad is reminded of the utterly easily defeat he suffered at the hands of the ghost king.

"But weren't they sealed in a mausoleum in the Ghost Zone hidden away. A special Eidolon Core to be their prison, drawing power from their core into the Eidolon Core. The only way for them to escape is with another Eidolon Core," Vlad explained. Wondering how is this possible he read it from the book so how did they escape?.

Danny's eyes widen to hear this thinking back to what Clockwork told him. "The Eidolon Core you created. I thought I destroyed it but Clockwork told me that Fright Knight saved the core. Meaning he used the core to free them."

"Fright Knight. You are telling me that he released them!?" Vlad asked. Blinking he turns to Queen and Jr. "That would mean Fright Knight betrayed me. So that is the reason why you wanted to know the location of the Skeleton key and the crown of Fire.".

"You have the skeleton key and crown of FIRE. Are you INSANE!" Danny shouted. Rolling his eyes he turns to Danny who is glaring at Vlad. "Why didn't you give the key to Clockwork?!"

"Ahh the yes the Time Wraith," Queen Dark said floating and landing on the floor. Nodding her head she looks at Danny curiously wondering how he knows the guardian time Wraith. "I haven't seen him since I battled his father along with those other ancients. Raith was indeed a formidable specter his children eager to fight alongside him".

"You got any weapons here?" Danny asked turning to Vlad who grins he looks at his desk and back to Danny who nods and takes a deep breath.

"Ember taught me this trick with my hair. Close your eyes," Danny said. Channeling his Pyrokinesis his hair started to glow and soon a blinding light hits Queen and Jr.

Vlad quickly runs to his desk pulling up the hidden compartment he pulls out an ecto rifle.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Vlad shouted as he starts to shoot at Queen and Jr who is still dazed from the blinding light from Danny.

"AHH OHHHH" Danny takes a deep breath and uses his ghostly wail on them pushing them and slamming them through the wall right outside.

As Danny flies outside he sees his duplicate and Valerie having Aragon encase in ice on the ground. Turning to the duplicate who nods he looks at Queen and Jr getting up and shaking their heads.

"Mother perhaps you were right. We are indeed not at full power," Jr said. Shaking his head he hits the side of his head to pop his ear. Wondering what kind of attack that was.

"It seems the jewels haven't fully recharge. But no worries we are here in the mortal world it will take time to absorb it's energy. Besides my dear prince we made our point," Queen Dark said. Slowly stretching she smiles and places her finger on her face and looks at Danny. "I was mistaken. There is more about him."

Watching Danny land on the ground and shooting an ecto ray at them she uses her smoky hand blocking the attack. Seeing Vlad jump from the hole in the wall onto the street he aims at her and shoots. Jr creates an ecto shield around them protecting them.

"You're not going anywhere especially after what you did too-" Danny stops talking and grabs his head. Blinking seeing himself in the ghost zone floating in the sky near the clouds he blinks once more and the headache is gone.

"What was that about?" Queen Dark muttered. Feeling something strange coming from Danny it felt familiar for some reason. "No! Now is not the time to wonder."

Snapping her fingers smoke appears from her hands and moves to Aragon dragon form. Soon the smoke starts to break the ghost ice and then Aragon shatters the ice.

"Great. This is what we need now," Danny groaned. But the smoke does something to Aragon he slowly started to revert to his ghost form and a tattoo appears around his neck. As Aragon begins to move they hear a loud noise.

"Is that the Fenton assault Vehicle?" Danny asked.

"I think it is," Vlad blinks and watches the RV turn and slams right into Aragon sending him flying the Queen's feet.

"Ahh, so good to see a servant to know his place. Come we got much more work to do," Queen Dark ordered. Opening a portal to the ghost zone, Danny turns to Valerie and his duplicate shaking his head.

"You won't win. Whatever you are planning we will stop you!" Danny said. Glaring at Queen he watches her giggle at him while Jr grins.

"Than you shall perish along with everyone you love," Queen Dark said menacingly. Closing the portal behind her, Danny duplicate goes back to him invisible and nods to himself.

"V-man!"

"Oh great," Both Danny and Vlad mutter. Seeing Jack and Maddie jump out of the RV with weapons ready.

Danny grins and turns to Vlad and seeing a cameraman at his side filming what has happened. Danny turns to Vlad and gives him a salute along with a wide grin.

"Next time Mr. Masters let me handle Queen Dark and Pariah Jr. I don't want you to risk your life seeing I just came and saved yours a few times today and the town." Danny said as he put on a show for the cameraman.

Vlad turns red glaring at Danny he sees the cameraman filming this. Vlad can't but help bite his tongue. Watching Danny take the air he turns invisible and flies away along with Valerie. He watches them open a portal to the ghost zone and flew straight to it.

"Vlad, what on earth happened here?" Maddie asked. Looking around seeing some of the street damage, cars flipped over and a few poles on the ground. She sees a few buildings damaged while the City hall has a hole on the side.

'Butter biscuits what do I say. Know that Queen and Jr know I have the crown of Fire and skeleton key. No doubt they surely will come after me once again... unless I can pass it along.' thought Vlad.

Thinking about what he did in the past with Valerie. Vlad looks at Jack and Maddie and soon the GIW appeared in their helicopter and his smile got even bigger. Seeing who can hide one item and the other item.

"It seems to me that some old family heirlooms that I have are ghostly relics," Vlad said.

"Say what" Jack and Maddie are shocked to hear this.

"Come again," Agent O and K said.

* * *

Back with Danny.

Once through the portal and back to Dora's kingdom. Danny and Valerie see Husk waving at them as they land on the ground. They walk towards the ranger.

"How's Dora?" Danny asked.

Wondering if she is alright she looked pretty beaten after her fight against Queen and Jr. "She is recovering after her fight. She was overwhelmed by Queen and Jr power. But she will recover," Husk replied.

Danny nods and soon Ember comes out with sad expression. Danny seeing this felt something early looking at Ember he felt pain and heartache.

Valerie felt something off. Turning to Ember she sees Tucker coming out of the castle and when he saw Danny he flinches. Turning to Valerie he takes a gulp wondering how Danny is going to take the news.

"Something wrong? What happened? I know something happen I felt through our bond rockstar" Danny using her pet name making Ember blush a bit.

"Danielle got hurt a bit. Nothing broke, it's just she got cut by Fright knight sword," Ember muttered. Taking a deep breath trying to control her breathing but also trying hard not to cry.

"Oh no!" Danny gasped in shock to hear this. Walking to Ember who is slowly crying. Danny gives her a tight hug "It's going to be ok. Don't cry, it's going to be ok." Ember starts to tear up. "It wasn't your fault so stop," Danny said.

Valerie frowns "How bad is the cut? I mean you said it's small?" Valerie asked. Turning to Tucker he shakes his head and sighs.

"When The Soul Shredder cuts someone, they are trapped in an illusion, nightmare, hallucination where their greatest fears become real. Even though it's an illusion but they think it's real," Tucker explained. Seeing Valerie gasp in horror she covers her mouth while Tucker nods. "Yea Fright Knight he's a tough opponent but also very scary if you get cut by him. He is twisted"

"How did it happen?" Valerie asked.

Tucker flinches and sighs. Turning to Danny he sees his best friend giving him a serious look wanting to know what happened. Tucker nods and looks down with a sigh knowing Danny won't like this.

"After you left with Valerie to fight Aragon, Queen and Jr. Sam and I covered Husk who was taking Dora inside for safety. After Jazz blasted all three ghosts, Fright Knight pushed the other two from him. Bertrand and Spectra tried to attack Dora and Husk, but Danielle and I hit him with a lipstick laser," Tucker started to explain to Danny.

As Danny nods forgetting about Spectra and Bertrand. The reason why he wanted Valerie to come with him because he and Tucker tested the idea of adding cryokinesis to the battery will it work.

"Also the theory on cryokinesis battery, yea it works. But go on," Danny said.

Tucker's eyes lit up and turn to Valerie who smiles and nods. Tucker grinned happily it worked but soon frowns. Not wanting to continue he turns to Ember and sees her defeated look. Seeing he has too for her. He never saw Ember cry like that.

"After my blast, I told Sam to use the thermos she used the thermos sucking up Bertrand but Spectra said something to Sam that made her stop. We told her not to listen to Spectra lies" Tucker said.

Danny blinks and wonders what would Spectra say to Sam that would make her stop. Knowing how Spectra is but also how cruel she can be with her words and knows what to say to someone to get underneath their skin no pun.

"What did Spectra say?" Danny asked. Taking a deep breath he looks at Tucker with a serious straight face ready to hear what she said. 'Spectra just painted a target on her back' Danny thought bitterly to himself.

Ember flinches to hear Danny. Valerie saw Ember flinch and wonders what Ember heard coming from Danny.

"Spectra said to Sam that you 'Danny' will never give her 'Sam'. The same type of devotion of love as you give Ember to Sam." Tucker stops talking he sees Danny narrow his eyes and they started to glow green. Taking a gulp knowing that Spectra might have forfeited her afterlife. This is the second time she pissed off Danny and the first time she did, Danny didn't go easy on her.

It's safe to say the second time she might not come back from the beating.

"She wasn't done, she also told Sam that her jealousy and controlling nature drives her to do this and in the end, it will consume her. That if she wanted you for herself, just destroy his happiness which happens to be Ember and Danielle. Seeing Sam already dislikes them once they are out of the way. You would be a shell of your former self for Sam to have and hold," Tucker said.

Danny clicks his teeth in annoyance taking a deep breath his eyes flash from green to sliver back to green. Danny nods to Tucker to continue "Go on".

"That once Sam is bored with you. She would just leave you and move onto the next guy to control the relationship. Saying that Sam controlling personality is the reason she will never be happy. That she chooses to hate her parents and wants to choose what she thinks is best for everyone because she needs to be in control of it," Tucker said.

Danny takes a few deep breaths. His eyes went from green to sliver back to green. Nodding his head he heard enough but Ember sighs.

"It's my fault. I told Danielle to stay close to Tucker and Sam to provide cover for them. I should have never let her out of my sight. I shouldn't have let her even fight in all this," Ember said as the tears cascaded down her face.

"Stop" Danny rolls his eyes and sighs while shaking his head. "Do not blame yourself in this. Danielle was once my clone, her obsession is to help out. She needs to do this it calls for her. She has a mix of both of our obsessions together," Danny explained. Holding Ember in his arms he gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"That obsessions she has from both of us. Is what makes her who she is" smile Danny.

Ember sniffles and looks down trying hard not to giggle at Danny attempt to cheer her up.

"So stop. How did she get cut?" Danny asked.

Tucker drops his head seeing Danny wants to know how it happen.

"Fright Knight heard Spectra talk and started to laugh. Saying Queen Dark wants to destroy everyone you hold dear and that Spectra will be a key to her victory. He then charged at Sam who stood there shocked to hear what Spectra told her. She screamed at her denying everything, but Spectra said something to Sam. That she can do more harm to you while Pariah Dark and his family together won't scratch the surface," Tucker said.

Ember let out a calming breathe and starts to talk. Seeing Tucker is nervous because Danny eyes are glowing sliver.

"Sam didn't believe her she didn't want to believe her. None of us wants to believe it. But Spectra started to glow and get bigger seeing she was feeding off of Sam's misery. We all know that Spectra gets younger and more powerful from misery so the question is. Was Sam denying it all or was it the truth?" Ember said muttering the last sentence while everyone remained silent.

Valerie shakes her head hearing everything. Seeing Tucker nod she wonders how Danielle is doing but also wonder's if Sam feels sorry. That Spectra was trying to get under Sam's skin.

"Danielle pushed her out of the way," Danny concluded. Seeing Ember and Tucker nod, Tucker points on her left arm where she got cut and started again.

"That's when Fright Knight took the advantage to call for a retreat. Saying that the halfa child's greatest fear will start. Spectra started to laugh to see Danielle looking around frantically. Seeing that it started, Danielle started to scream and run to the wall and soon she crawled up in a beetle position. What Spectra said to Sam made her stop cold," Tucker said. He stopped talking seeing Danny nod.

He didn't want to think about what happened to Danielle again and it was very hard to see her like that. To see her bright smile on her face gone replace with terror and sadness broke Tucker's heart.

"What did Spectra say to Sam?" Danny asked. Tucker gulps seeing Danny eyes glowing got darker but also brighter at the same time. "But also Sam denying it all or was it the truth?".

Valerie she looks at Danny seeing he asked that in a way too much calm voice. She turns to Ember who flinches seeing she is feeling everything that Danny is feeling right through their bond.

'He is pissed. More piss on the day he asked me bout what Sam did on our date' Valerie thought.

"That Sam didn't have one ounce of sympathy, remorse, compassion or empathy to what Danielle did for her. Saving her from her own worst fears. Was Sam denying this but Spectra was still getting more powerful. Instead, she was hoping Fright Knight's attack would be enough -" Tucker stops talking. Seeing Danny raise his hand, telling him to stop.

"The thermos please," Danny's voice held no emotion. No warmth only cold icy steel. He took a deep breath once he felt the cold metal of the thermos in his hands. Nodding his head he turns to Ember with a smile. "Let's go see our daughter," Danny said with a smile.

Ember nods as the two make their way towards where Danielle is with Jazz.

"He's pissed" Valerie looks at Tucker "Where's Sam?" giving her boyfriend a stern look. Valerie was surprised that Tucker gave her a stern look as well.

"She is with Dora making sure she is ok. Danielle saw Sam and started to break into tears and then started to scream," Tucker said. Looking down he sighs and shakes his head. "I warned Sam. I warned her to drop this and chill out and she didn't listen to me!" Tucker shouted and kicks the wall angry.

Valerie frowns and hugs Tucker from behind and sighs. "Come on you and Danny know Sam better than anyone else. But also we know Danielle is a lot tougher than we give credit for."

Tucker sighs and shakes. Closing his eyes he sees Danielle looking around and starts to cry. She soon started to step back and started to run once she ran into the wall. She couldn't run and started to scream while dropping on her knees and slowly going into a feeble position crying to herself.

"You weren't there Valerie. To see that happen to Danielle. Ember ran to her holding her in her arms while she cried. She was trying to escape from Ember's embrace like it was hurting her," Tucker said lowly.

Valerie remains quiet and sighs she looks at Tucker and asks him a question. "Do you believe what Spectra said is true. That Sam doesn't have an ounce of sympathy, remorse, compassion or empathy to what Danielle did for her?" Valerie asked.

Tucker remained still looking towards the spot where Danielle had her break down. Valerie is waiting for a reply and seeing Tucker thinking about it. Valerie knows Sam has been acting very differently when Ember became a halfa. It got bad when Danielle was saved by Ember and got her DNA in her thus also making Danielle her daughter with Danny.

But also things got worse when she started school with them than it got terrible when Danny got arrested.

"I know Spectra said that to get under Sam's skin. She was getting more powerful and younger" Tucker pause and takes a deep breath. "Spectra knows what to say and knows about us.

Valerie nods and looks at Tucker.

"But with Sam she doesn't care about other people. She didn't care about you when you lost everything. The only time she cared when Danny felt sorry for what happen but also when you two started to date. Sam is just like that to people I can't- you know what forget it. I don't know what to think anymore I'm just tired. I just want to head home and move on from this nightmare today," Tucker said as he sighed and leans on the wall.

Shaking his head thinking about what happen.

"Tuck what is wrong" ask Valerie.

"Can't believe Sam would do that. I mean she's just like that" Tucker sighs and looks at Valerie

"Huh?" Valerie is confuse looking at Tucker. "Tucker who are you talking about"

* * *

With Danny

When Danny entered the room where Danielle is laying on the bed sleeping. Danny turns to Jazz who has an angry look on her face and glaring at the next to her.

"Danny-" Before Jazz spoke any more, Danny places a finger over his mouth. Not wanting to wake Danielle or to have her startled and panicking.

"Thanks for staying with her. I'll create a portal for everyone to get home. Ember and I will take Danielle back home. I called Mom and Dad telling them I'm crashing at Tucker's tonight" Danny explained.

Jazz nods "Mom and dad think I'm staying over a friend's house. I called after we finally got Danielle to sleep," Jazz said.

"That's fine, you can take your room and stay close," Ember said with a kind smile. Happy that Jazz will be nearby to help with Danielle. If it wasn't for Jazz helping Ember with Danielle. Ember with no doubt that Danielle would have run away from her if she let her go.

"Get Sam and everyone at the courtyard. I'll carry Danielle," Danny said. Giving them a nod he waits for them to leave. Creating a duplicate he gives the duplicate the thermos and soon a portal appeared. "Thank you Clockwork," Danny said underneath his breath while the duplicate walks towards the portal to have a chat with the Time Wraith.

Danny turns to Danielle and takes a deep breath. Placing his hand on hers, Danielle turns her head and blinks at Danny who smiles at her.

"Hey there. Feeling better," Danny said with a smile as he watches Danielle started to breath faster than normal. Danny quickly gives her a tight hug as Danielle flinches she soon starts to relax and starts to cry in Danny's chest. "Shh, it's ok. It's not your fault we are very proud of you Danielle. We love you never think for a moment we don't. Ok".

"Ok, daddy," Danielle said in a whisper.

"Always" whisper Danny.

After ten to fifteen minutes of Danny talking, whispering and holding Danielle in his chest. She finally fell asleep as he picks her up and holds her. Danny heads towards the courtyard. No one spoke he gives everyone a nod and looks at Sam with a nod and smile. Sam flinches and looks down before nodding. As Danny opens a portal for everyone to head home.

Sam takes one last look at Danny and quickly turns around and runs through the portal.

* * *

Queen and Jr Location in the ghost zone LATER

Queen is listening to what Spectra did. As she smiles she turns to Fright knight who nods. Seeing that the halfa offspring experienced her worst nightmares coming to life. She sees Aragon in the back with his servants waiting for commands.

"The rumors are going around the ghost zone of your return. Soon No one will dare oppose you my queen and prince" Fright Knight said on his knee bowing. He flew around to hear the ghosts and specters talk about what has happened in Dora's realm.

Seeing that many ghosts are hiding from Pariah, Dark queen and son. Others decide to join them already hoping to be spared by their wrath. Already ghosts started to return to Pariah castle waiting for the return for the Queen and Prince.

"What is that sound?" Jr asked. Floating to the window he looks out while Fright Knight looks out and lowers his head.

"Skulker? How did he find me?" Fright knight wondered.

Skulker lands on the ground and looks around. Smiling he sees Fright Knight standing tall standing in front of the throne room. Turning to Spectra seeing her sitting on the window still. Skulker notices Aragon and his servants.

"So this is the Ghost zone greatest hunter?" Queen dark floats around Skulker looking and studying him. "Must be quite the hunter if he was able to find us here". Floating and sitting back on her throne.

Jr floats forward with a glare "What is it that you want hunter!" Demanding to know what he is doing here.

"Be clear and swift, Skulker" Fright Knight said as he pointed his sword at Skulker.

Skulker rolls his eyes "I tracked your Alicorn, nightmare vapor trail. I saw it leading to an old iron gate from a cemetery and when I went through it. To my surprise, I was taken to another part of the ghost zone. A part that hasn't been ventured for a few ten millenniums or longer!"

"Well did you come here to gloat about your abilities?" Spectra rolls her eyes. Jumping from the window still onto her feet.

"I merely wish to offer my services to Queen Dark and the prince. But also to give you this Spectra," Skulker bows to the queen and prince and holds a picture in his hand making Spectra snatch it.

When Spectra saw the picture she gasps to see it. Fright Knight looks at the picture and turns to Skulker.

"Rumor is going around that Phantom did this to him. That if anyone joins your crusade expect this ten times worse. The gloves are off, Spectra your next this time you won't be dropped at Walker's desk and Fright Knight you can't hide behind them," Skulker said.

Spectra was now becoming nervous. She experienced first hand what Danny did to her. It took her days to heal from his vicious attack.

Queen Dark and Jr see the picture "He did that?" Jr asked, seeing Skulker nod. "Well, he did show me more. Much more now, I see why you decided it. He will not stop to protect you or quickly saves you. Unlike one that decided to wait maybe we will take our time" queen answering low for herself to hear.

Spectra looks at the picture. Seeing Bertrand frozen but his head isn't frozen nor attach to his body. His body is split up in pieces in a block of ice. Floating and blocking the door to their realm. Where everyone can see and read what the message says on the ghost ice.

and cut.

(Yes, I changed Fright Knight's ability instead of a dimension where your worst nightmares come real, now into an illusion.)


	32. Halloween

I do not own Danny Phantom or anyone or anything here. Expect the crazy plot story idea. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE...ANYTHING BUT THE STORY CRAZY IDEA IM TYPING. NO SONGS NO NOTHING.

"Talking"

'Thought'

"'bond talk"'

(singing)

Next-Day Sunday

Danny and Amber are talking in the kitchen. When Amber got a message from Kitty about what happened to Bertrand, Amber turns to Danny who nods. Knowing he wanted to send a message to them. Amber is shocked that Danny did that without telling her. Seeing what kind of influence she is on Danny, she wonders how much of bad side he has.

Looking at the picture seeing that Bertrand was screaming and yelling at any ghost to help free him. She looks at Danny wonders how Bertrand after life didn't expire.

"You had enough on your mind with what happened to Danielle. Didn't want to add more," Danny muttered lowly. Seeing Amber turn to him Danny sighed. He didn't want Amber to worry about him. He used his portal powers after Clockwork helped him view what happened to Danielle.

Danny's heart broke into a million pieces to see his daughter like that. But also to see Ember whose face was in pain to see Danielle trying to escape her grasp something in Danny broke. Seeing that happen to his family his daughter to his Ember. Danny knows why some hero's go for revenge and he promise never to turn like Dan.

But to see what happen. Danny wants to make them pay.

Amber sighs. "Wish you would have let me in. I wouldn't mind sending Penelope a message. Kitty will keep an eye and listen for any rumors and if she does she will pass them down to us. She was furious when she heard what happened to Danielle."

Amber knows her best friend would jump in to help protect Danielle, but also get back at Spectra on what she did. You don't attack your girlfriend's kids.

Danny nods and looks at his messages. "Tucker said he isn't going to drink ever again. Woke up with a killer hangover he says had a bad nightmare that he was telling the truth, our secrets and feelings towards others. I called Valerie she says she is fine but sounds angry."

Amber giggles and nods "Speaking of hangovers, Jazz woke up and she is coming down," Amber said looking at the person walking in the kitchen. Both Danny and Amber wince to see Jazz's grumpy and irritable face. She was always smiling and ready to take on the day.

"Not one word," Jazz hissed and struggled over walking to the chair. As she finally sits she groans and holds her head with both hands. "I will never drink wine ever again," Jazz said groaning in pain. "Why is it so bright out!"

Danny chuckles "It's only a quarter after nine." He cannot remember a time where Jazz has never been so upbeat in the morning.

"Too early for silly. No silly" Jazz muttered.

Amber places a cup of hot tea in front of Jazz. As the older sister begins to sip her tea she watches her brother turn to a location. Amber blinks and looks at Danny. As Danny walks to the location he shrugs his shoulders and turns invisible and picks up an invisible Danielle shocking her.

"Why were you hiding?" Danny asked cheerful. Holding Danielle in his arms she looks down seeing everyone looking at her.

"Didn't want mom or Aunt Jazz to see me. Not after what happened yesterday when I tried to run away from mom. I'm sorry I did that it just-" Danny puts a finger over Danielle's lips stopping her. Smiling at Danielle seeing she is about to cry, Danny taps his forehead with hers.

Amber walks towards them and hugs Danielle along with Danny. "You never need to apologize, Elle," Rubbing her daughter's face tenderly, Amber kisses her forehead and smiles. "I want to help you. I'm your mom that's my job," Amber said with a smile, hugging Danielle and Danny tighter.

Jazz groans and walks to the group and hugs them as well. "Why does it hurt everywhere," Jazz groaned.

Amber giggles and Danny chuckles while Danielle smiles. Turning to her parents she takes a deep breath "Can I take a break from patrolling?" Danielle asked.

Danny blinks and nods "Danielle, of course, you can take a break. We want you to have a normal childhood," Danny said.

"Yea something like Danny...well mostly something like me. Before I became a halfa," Amber said correcting herself. She stops remembering what Danny told her about his childhood and what his parents did.

"Ain't that the truth," Jazz snorts and nods while Danny rolls his eyes and sighs knowing how eccentric his childhood was.

"Normal like you, HA that's a good one. I remember one Sunday morning someone was in the car whose father was driving a family to church. That, someone, was staring at me the whole time while talking to someone's mother" Danny teases Amber making her blush.

"It was the first time I ever noticed the muscles on your body," Amber said, the blush on her face made her look like a cherry tomato.

"Eww," Jazz groaned and walked away to the island to finish her tea.

"Church?" Danielle blinks and looks at Amber who nods.

"Different time era, Dani. During that time era church was a major thing for families to go and grow up with. Trust me," Danny chuckles while Amber nods and sighs.

"This may take a while to explain but other than that. Look at the bright side, Halloween is this Friday," Amber said grinning. Ruffling Danielle hair happy that Brad and Jenny are going trick or treating and that Jenny's mom is taking them.

"So costumes?" Danny asked.

* * *

Casper High Monday after school Music room

"Wonder what's this about?" Danny looks to Amber she nods as well. Seeing that today wasn't all that bad, Sam didn't come to school. Tucker didn't want to message Sam. Danny did message Sam and got no reply. Valerie, on the other hand, looks angry and Tucker doesn't know why seeing he's not the one in trouble.

Seeing that Sam didn't respond, Amber ask everyone to drop it to give Sam space.

Knowing how difficult Penelope can be. Amber wonders if Spectra said something that really shook Sam's belief.

As they enter the music room they see Gwen, Stephanie, Mikey, and Freddy.

"Good timing. We got a problem, a big one," Gwen said.

Danny rolled his eyes and wonders what is the problem. He got the permit to have the concert there. Even though he had a duplicate to overshadow the teller at City Hall. It wasn't much of an issue.

"Where's Dinah?" Danny asked. Seeing no one said anything, Danny raises an eye wondering what is going on.

"This problem also concerns her as well," Gwen answered with a sigh.

"What kind of problem?" Amber asked. Taking a seat, Danny sits next to her. "Mikey?" calling out her fellow classmate's name wondering what is going on but also what kind of problem Dinah is in.

Mikey nods and sighs "I managed to get a 'suppose' copy of the school budget, but also the budget for the music class and all. Dinah took a pay cut a big one. To have or even remotely keep the class. We need to come up with at least over ten thousand dollars. That's for the rest of the school year".

Mikey nods and sighs seeing everyone stare at him. They all wonder what is going on but also see that Dinah took a pay cut to help keep the music class going for the school year.

"But I don't think it's going to last. From what I saw on the record this is the second time they cut from the music class. They are deliberating aiming at the music class. I think they are trying to have it removed by January," Mikey finished.

Everyone blinks and their mouth drops open in shock. Wondering how is that even possible Danny sighs and leans back. Even if they charge admission of five dollars along with one thousand people coming it won't be even enough.

"That's a lot of money. Only for the school year. But also taking a pay cut I know she loves to teach music, but wow," Gwen said. Dropping her head she looks down thinking how can they come up with that type of money.

"There's no way students like us can come up with that type of cash. None of our parents are rich and even if we do. The Masons will decline any large number of donated checks. We need them out!" Stephanie said.

Everyone nods. It's been known that the Masons decline large checks donated to the school instead the donations are donated to the programs to the school. A loophole they use to have some programs and classes always funded. Someone always working to keep those programs funded.

Freddy sighs and being the only one of the few seniors he knows how hard it has been. Ever since he became a freshmen things for Casper High started to turn. Dash's father got in the board of electives and then the Masons became the head of the PTA in the same year when he became a freshman.

"Good luck. My mom have been trying to get them out. Unless we can prove they are showing favoritism to another club. Misusing the budget than we have the proof. Even if we did manage to get money donated to the music class. They will claim it as it has to be approved by the PTA".

The students sigh, wondering how they can be ahead of the PTA. Danny thinks back at all the times Sam's parents did something thinking it was the best for everyone.

"The only way that can happen unless we raise the money for the music program. Once the money is raised and counted the class can petition audit. Once the petition audit happens they HAVE to check it. They will have to check the past three to five years to see where the money is going, but also why a fundraiser was needed in the first place," Mikey answered.

Danny hearing this nods while everyone turns to Mikey nodding.

"Which will show the school is budgeting. But also how much the PTA and board of electives are using other class budgeting to support others. Other clubs that were cut because of the miss-use budget. But we need to come up with the money for the fundraiser which will be much harder now. We need something or someone," Stephanie added.

Wondering how this will happen but better yet how it will be possible.

"If only we can get someone famous to come," Gwen said. Everyone nods while Gwen speaks "Then we got a for sure way of raising the money we need."

"That might be possible" all eyes turn to Amber. Danny turns to Amber blinking he shakes his head thinking of what she is going to ask "You think Phantom will show?".

Before Danny spoke, Gwen jumps from her seat and stares at Danny. "You know PHANTOM?".

"How the hell do you know Phantom?!" Freddy asked blinking and staring at Danny.

"ARGGGHHH!" Danny groans and sighs. Pinching the bridge of his nose wondering how he is going to get out of this one. "Somewhat, I help him out with my parent's tech. Modify it so he won't get hurt. I usually leave a thermos for him or Phantom leaves it for me so I can send the ghosts back to the ghost zone."

Everyone blinks at Danny not believing that he helps Phantom fight ghosts.

"It's one of the ways to let him know not everyone in my family hates his guts. Also, my parents don't even know I help him so don't SAY A WORD!" Danny stressed the last part to every single person in the room.

They all nod while Ember gently covers his hand with hers.

"So do you think you can ask? Heck even for a minute?" Amber asked. Knowing how much Danny has tried to stay out of the spotlight something she learned the hard way. She understands his concern when it comes to media and some more. She herself learn a lesson about it as well. It's not always about you being on the spotlight.

"Maybe. But if his girlfriend Ember McLain was there. Knowing how much she likes the spotlight a bit. She might actually push him to do it. So yea when he comes for a thermos. I will ask him," Danny said smiling at Amber.

Amber smiles and looks at everyone. Seeing their faces light up and all she turns to Danny who looks nervous. But gently squeezing his hand, Danny looks to Amber to see her smile. Smiling back at her he sighs and nods.

"'Alright. We will do it!"' They said talking through their bond, Danny turns to Amber with a smile. Turning to the others he nods "So the question remains how and what songs are we going to play?" Danny asked.

* * *

Amber Home LATER

Hearing the doorbell, Amber turns the flame on the oven burner on low. Looking at the clock seeing it's half past five "Did I miss ms Wakeman message dropping Danielle early?" She grabs her cell phone and checks her message. Seeing she didn't miss any messages she hears the doorbell once more. "It's not Valerie?".

Wondering who it is she sighs.

"Alright keep your shirt on for fuck's sake!" Amber said opening the door, Amber blinks and looks at Sam. Amber is surprised as she stares and blinks at Sam standing at her doorstep. "Sam?".

Sam nods with a sigh. Even she can't believe herself that she is standing on Amber doorstep. "Hey...can we talk?".

Amber raises an eye and nods. "Sure come in. Danielle won't be home for a while," Amber said stepping to the side letting Sam enter the house. Amber closes the door behind her. "Want something to drink?" Amber asked.

Sam nods "Water is fine." As they head towards the kitchen, Amber grabs the glass and places it at the water filter.

"Ice?" Amber asked.

"Sure," Sam answered.

"Did you say something to get Valerie angry at you recently?" As Amber places the glass against the refrigerator for ice. She places both cups of ice water on the island.

"No, not recently. We have been on talking on better terms. Why?" Sam asked.

"Don't know Tucker said he wasn't in trouble and she said something else. So he assumes her father said something to her. Assuming but I would keep my distance from her a bit," As both girls take a seat Sam nods.

Sam takes a sip of ice water and sighs. They sat there for a few minutes in silence and sipping water.

"I'm sorry," Sam muttered.

Amber, hearing this, sighs. "Sam you don't need to apologize. Danielle is doing fine, we are talking and Jazz is working with her. We don't blame you, I don't blame you neither does Danny. That night we talked and yelled at each other but we talked some more after we calmed downed a bit. Danny understands the risks, I understand the risks. We just didn't think Danielle would be that much of a risk with us there taking care of the bigger risks." Amber said.

Amber stops talking and sighs taking a sip of water she nods. Sam hearing this looks down and thinks about what Amber told her. But Sam can't help but feel that it was indeed her fault that happen. With what Spectra said made Sam question almost everything she has done to help Danny in the past before Amber came into the picture.

That Danny wouldn't be happy at the same level if he was with Sam as when he was with Amber.

"How is she, Danielle?" Sam asked.

Wondering how she is since the incident. Sam hasn't stopped thinking about what Danielle did for her. She saved Sam from her own worse nightmares something right now she is having of some sort.

"Doing fine. She asked to take a break from patrol and Danny and I told her it's fine. We want her to have a semi-normal childhood. She should be having fun with her friends playing at the park and all," Amber. Thinking about her childhood it wasn't so bad she remembers her older brother and her parents there.

Sam snorted "What's so great about being normal?" Rolling her eyes wondering why everyone wants to be normal. "Starting to sound like Danny a bit. Last year he was complaining wanting to be normal." Remembering how much arguing the three were doing and Sam complaining to them both wondering what is so good being normal.

Amber sighs and rolls her eyes "Well it's Danielle's decision. Danny and I support it and it will help her a bit. Seeing she misses hanging out with Jenny and Brad she sometimes has to choose patrol or sleeping over. We tell her to go and have the sleepover but she doesn't want to leave us alone or is afraid something terrible can happen," Amber said.

Seeing what Danielle is worried about, Amber smiles thinking bout the chat Danny had with her. Seeing that Danny told Danielle a little secret she remembers her daughter's shocked reaction. She smiled at Danielle nodding to her while Danielle squeal in surprise.

Sam hearing this nods. Wondering what Danielle is worried, about she frowns thinking all the time's Danielle kept an eye on Sam from a distance when she stood by her mother. Every time Sam said or tried to go with Danny on patrol, Danielle would look at her mother Amber than to Danny. But that change a while back ago.

'Why didn't I ever notice that from before! Even after that first incident, she continued to watch me. Can't blame her' Sam bitterly thought to herself. Turning to Amber she sips and nods "So she decided this for herself here I thought Danny would tell her to stop," Sam said.

Amber snorts and shakes her head. "Danielle is such a daddy's girl, she would look at Danny trying to avoid punishment or asking him to get away with something. At times Danny tries to be fair and thinks my punishment is a little overboard. But she is his little girl and we are both parents," Amber said with a smile.

"Yea," grumbled Sam. Sipping the water she sighs and looks down to her cup. After a minute Sam says something "Tucker hasn't returned any of my calls or messages."

Amber sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. Looking at Sam seeing she didn't come to school today. "Tucker told us this morning he had enough. I didn't understand what he meant. I'm confused about what is going on, but Danny got some of the gist of it. He said he would tell me later after he talks to Tucker this afternoon," Amber said shrugging her shoulders.

Sam internally winced to hear this. Thinking back on what Tucker told her the day when Dash grabbed Danny shirt. Tucker warned Sam that Danny 'stopped making excuses for her'.

"Great this is all I need," Sam groaned. Seeing that Tucker will tell Danny everything that Sam has been using Tucker as a lifeline to get over the fact that Danny is dating. She wonders what Danny will say to her after Tucker tells him on what Sam has been doing.

"You're overthinking it. Like I said you three are best friends this-" Amber stops talking.

"No! I really messed things up!" Sam cut Amber off. "I really did. Tucker warned me. Warned me and I refuse to listen to him but also caused a problem with Danielle not once but now twice. Is it true that Danny refuses to make any more excuses?" Sam asked.

Looking at Amber she sees her listening to her but looks confused but her eyes widen. Sam sighs seeing she really made a huge mess of things. Thinking back on what Tucker told her about Danny. Sam begins to wonder how much does she really know Danny now. Seeing he did some growing up, but also found love.

"Yea that makes sense now. Danny would say just forget it and move on. At first, he was trying to help your cause or reason for your actions. But Danielle is young and doesn't understand everything around her," Amber slowly explained but she nods understanding it now. "That all changed with Danielle's outburst. I think Danny saw an issue there that will never get resolved," Amber said as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Yea" Sam mumbled. Looking down at the glass of water they hear the door open with laughter behind it. "Crap. I wanted to apologize, but not now," Sam groans while Amber winced.

"Sorry lost track of time. I was making dinner for us," Amber said. Hearing Danny and Danielle walking into the kitchen, Amber got up but stops talking and getting a message through their bond. "Danny said it's fine you are here," Amber said.

Sam groans and when she did, Danny and Dani walks into the living room. Danielle blinks and looks at Sam turning to her mother. Danielle blinks and looks at Amber seeing she was talking to Sam.

"You ok mommy?" Danielle asked looking at her mother with concern even her voice had a lot of emotion in it.

Danny chuckles and Amber giggles. Danielle looks back and forth from her parents wondering what is funny. Danny picks her up while and walks towards Amber giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine baby dip. Sam dropped by to pick up her homework," Amber said ruffling her hair making her whine a bit. Danielle nods while Danny places her on the floor.

"Actually something as well," Sam muttered. Taking a deep breath, Amber was about to cut in, but Sam shakes her head at her. Amber stands there looking at Sam and back at Danny. As Sam looks at Danielle she tries to smile but looks sad. "I'm sorry," Sam said.

Danielle blinks and looks at Sam who is looking at Danielle and curses herself for muttering an apology. "I mean, I'm sorry," Sam was looking at Danielle with a sad expression. "But also thank you for saving me from my own worse nightmares. I just froze when Spectra was telling me all this. I just froze refusing to listen to her."

Sam looks at Danielle and then looks at Danny with a frown. Thinking back at the time when Spectra was telling her this, Sam felt distraught, but also angry Spectra was using her feelings.

"Sam it was the right thing to do. If I could do something to save you or help you I will try," Danielle said. Floating off the ground and holding her feet she smiles at Sam.

Sam frowns and nods. "Still you shouldn't have the need to save me. I been helping Danny since he got his powers. So that was my fault." Looking at Danny seeing him smile, Sam sighs and looks at Danielle. "Besides I should know better to listen to Spectra," Sam muttered.

Amber sighs "Trust me when I say this. We all do."

"She still hasn't learned, but she will!" Danny's voice was now icy cold. Thinking back at what happened when Danny saw Spectra during the summer she learned her lesson when she felt Danny's emotions to what happened to Amber when she died.

"Mommy! Daddy is scaring me right now," Danielle hid behind her mother's legs. She has seen Danny angry before but this seems more.

"Right," Sam muttered. Walking towards the door she looks at Amber and takes a deep breath. "Thanks for listening and it won't happen again," Sam said.

Amber smiles, Danielle grins and Danny nods. As they watch Sam leave, Danny turns to Amber who sighs and nods.

"So you and Valerie have a nice chat before Sam came?" Danny asked. Wondering what Valerie needed to talk to Amber about she seemed angry today for some reason. She wasn't angry at Tucker instead she is worried for Tucker.

"You have no clue what Tucker told Valerie yesterday and what she just told me. Tucker is a truth drunk," Amber said.

Danielle looks confused while Danny raises an eye wondering what Tucker said to Valerie when he was tipsy.

"What did Tucker tell you?" Amber asked.

Danny sighs and rubs his eyes. Looking at Amber he turns to Danielle with a smile. "Later. Let's have dinner".

* * *

HALLOWEEN Friday Amity Park.

Tucker is at the park with Valerie helping the music club set up. Since Monday Tucker and Danny spoke on what has been going with everything. Danny understands what position Tucker was put in. He apologized to his best friend thinking this wouldn't be so bad. But Tucker waved it off seeing best friend needed his help.

But when Danny told Tucker what Valerie told Amber when Tucker was tipsy in Dora realm about Sam not caring. Tucker winced and looks down thinking he was dreaming that. He didn't want to cause any problems with anyone but with what happened to Danielle and Valerie talking to Tucker things he said made Valerie confuse.

But the confusion became clear after Danny and Amber left to check on Danielle.

Ever since Tucker told Valerie what he knows when they were at Dora's realm. She is angry with what has happened. She told Amber what Tucker told her and Amber told Danny. Piecing together everything both Danny and Amber decided to keep to themselves. Both of them ask Valerie and Tucker to put this aside to not affect the friendship between them all and Sam.

They all want to protect Danielle. That is the important thing for them all.

Danny is dressed in a Danny Phantom costume, but his hair isn't white nor is the new updated version. He turns to Amber wearing her old version of her costume before her change. Smiling at her thinking how far the two have come, Ember smiles at Danny. Turning to Gwen seeing her wear some Spider costume.

Stephanie is wearing an old outfit from a sitcom from the early nineties, a show that escapes Danny. Freddy is in a costume of a tech cameraman. As the group is setting up they notice how many people are at the park. Hearing Mikey running backstage they turn to him seeing breathing fast.

"The park is nowhere full. We have about six hundred dollars and nowhere near we need it. I don't think this will work," Mikey said.

Everyone looks Down but Danny chuckles and nods. Turning to Tucker who knows the plan and Valerie nodding. Tucker with his P.D.A sent a message.

"Now we wait, but start playing," Danny grins and walks towards the stage. Giving them a nod, Ember nods while Stephanie, Gwen, and Freddy nods. Soon the curtains raise up and Danny sees the crowd. Turning to Tucker seeing him giving him a thumbs up.

Danny slowly starts to play. Soon Ember and Gwen starts to play as well. As they start to sing everyone listens to the music and watches them play on stage.

After a few songs rotating between, Danny, Ember and a few others they hit the forty five minute mark of the show. As Danny continues to sing he plays on the guitar.

Hell's bells

Yeah, hell's bells

You got me ringing hell's bells

My temperature's high, hell's bells

As the finished the song Danny smiles and nods. Turning to the others they nod smiling wanting to continue. Turning to Tucker seeing him giving him a thumbs up. Danny turns to Mikey smiling who runs towards the group.

"Guys I don't know what Tucker did, but the police set up barrier lanes outside the park to get in. Danny your parents are out there helping and you're sister brought almost all the college students," Mikey said smiling. Happy that Jazz is bringing college students, Mikey is relieved some returning Casper high musicians are coming to their aid.

Danny nods and smiles seeing the past thirty minutes of playing the crowd got bigger and bigger. Seeing the park is already half-way full. Danny notices a large crowd walking towards the park. Giving Ember a grin he takes a deep breath "Guys lets take a ten-minute break!" Danny ordered.

"Good idea. Give the crowd a chance to find seats" said Gwen.

As they head backstage, Danny waits for the rest to leave looking at Ember he nods and smiles.

"Yup," Ember said. Quickly posting a message on her social media profile she nods Danny and whispers. "Their posted on my profile going to be a awesome show at the park starting you and me," Ember said with a grin.

"Awesome!" Danny with a grin moves in a kisses Ember on the lips. With the two holding each other, Danny nods. Quickly creating a duplicate that transforms and soon turns invisible.

"Well break a leg," Danny said chuckling.

Ember giggles and nods.

Everyone at the park is talking and waiting and after a few minutes, the music class returns. As Danny turns to Tucker he nods and soon looks over to the crowd. Seeing Tucker's message must have gone through.

Danny begins to play the guitar he takes a step forward but the microphone started to float in the air. Looking confuse he continues to play but takes a step back near Amber.

Everyone watching this wonders what's going on but Danny nods to everyone to continue to play.

(You hear the screeching of an owl

You hear the wind begin to howl

You know there's ghosts on the prowl

And)

Everyone is hearing singing but wondering who is singing they see no one and the microphone floating in mid air.

(It's terror time again

They got you running through the night

It's terror time again

And you just might die of fright

It's a terrifying time)

Then Danny's duplicate transformed as Danny Phantom appears. Everyone is shock to see Danny Phantom floating in the air singing. But what's even more shocking that Danny Phantom is singing.

(You hear the beating of your heart

You know the screaming's gonna start

Here comes the really scary part)

Using his ghost powers shadows all around dance in the park. Than using is aerokinesis creating large gusts of wind spinning all the leaves on the ground into a small cyclone.

(All the trees begin to moan

And the monsters grunt and groan

Rotting faces full of slime

Don't you know it's terror time?

And...

It's terror time again

They got you running through the night

It's terror time again

And you just might die of fright

It's a terrifying time)

With the last chorus happening Phantom swings his arms down using his electrokinesis creating thunder and lightning illuminating the whole area.

Tucker is smiling, having his PDA in his hands and was streaming all this. Smirking knowing that Dash's Halloween party is going to be a major bust. Seeing that Danny Phantom is here at the park. Knowing almost all of Casper high will be coming to see Danny Phantom sing.

The crowd went wild they all started to cheer and clap. More and more people started to come to the park. Soon the police had to move the barriers even further away from the park. Knowing more and more people will come.

Once the song was done the music band started to play another song and Phantom was in the air floating and singing.

Jazz stopped her parents from getting on the stage. Scolding them seeing how important this is for Danny, but also seeing Phantom is just singing reminding them it's Halloween. Reluctantly Jack and Maddie decided not to do anything.

Mikey is smiling looking at the other music classmates helping on ticket lines and stamping their hands. Dinah is there helping to direct the crowd to where to go. She was shocked to see Danny Phantom appear at the park singing. Seeing the song is almost over she wonders what else they will play.

Danny turns to Amber who nods while the other nods as well. As Danny begins to play the next song he looks up to his duplicate nodding. Danny's duplicate hearing the song slowly floats down.

"When I point to you guys say Fenton works," Looking at the crowd smiling at them. With the music beginning to play, he starts to sing.

(If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood

Who ya gonna call?)

Pointing to the crowd.

(Fenton works!)

(If it's somethin' weird an' it don't look good,

Who ya gonna call?)

(Fenton works!)

Danny's duplicate floating around the stage as he turns invisible and appears just above the ground floating. He uses his cryokinesis and starts to make it slowly snow in the area. Using his powers to control the shadows again but this time interacting with the crowd.

Children are laughing playing with the shadows. Adults are chuckling seeing their shadows interacting with other shadows.

(Let me tell you somethin'

Bustin' makes me feel good

I ain't afraid o' no ghost

I ain't afraid o' no ghost

Don't get caught alone, oh no

(Fenton works!)

When he comes through your door

Unless you just a want some more

I think you better call)

Slowly floating up singing he looks at the crowd seeing that the park is almost full. Smiling thinking this just might work. Danny duplicate nods once more and looks to his original self.

(I can't hear you

Who you gonna call?

(Fenton works!)

Louder

(Fenton works!)

Who you gonna call?)

(Fentons works!)

With the band ending in a loud note and Phantom shooting out a large spectacular ball of ecto plasma ball in the night sky exploding with a bang. Phantom slowly floats down to the stage and gives a bow.

Turning to the band he gives them a bow but Stephanie on the keys and Gwen on drums quickly rush to his side and squeal. Before Danny or Amber walks towards them. The GIW agent O and K appear in the air pointing their weapons at Phantom.

"Freeze ectoplasmic scum" Agent O points at Phantom.

"Really you're supposed to say trick or treat and my favorite is always to trick," Everyone watches Phantom turn invisible and the microphone drops on the ground with a thud. Than Phantom appears behind agent O and K making faces.

As the children giggle Phantom smiles and turn around. Seeing he has to be a role model, but still Halloween he nods knowing how parents are but also being one himself.

"Now kids don't do this at home or anyone. I'm what they call a professional," Danny said letting out a chuckle. Danny gives agent O a wedgie. As everyone sees the white underwear with black bats on it. Disappearing and turning invisible while K turns his head. When his head is turned, Phantom gave agent K a Melvin wedgie making him squeal like a girl.

As the children laugh and the adults laugh harder. "Well it's been a blast, but I got to see how much candy Danielle got." Phantom started to float away and in the sky laughing at them. "Catch me if you can!" Danny said slowly floating higher he turns around and gives another bow and flies off.

"AFTER HIM!" Agent O shrieked in a now high pitched voice.

Everyone chuckles, giggles and watches the two agents futile attempt trying to catch Phantom. Danny picked up the microphone giving a small tap on it and looks to the crowd.

"Did that just happen?" Danny asked turning to everyone whistling and clamping, Danny looks at Tucker seeing him nod. "You got on video or streaming it live?" Danny asked.

"BOTH!" Tucker said still laughing.

"Well, this is one Halloween I don't think anyone is going to forget. So seeing we got more people joining us. We are going to do another introduction," Danny said with a smile.

With Danny going with his name and introduction. Amber steps next to him with her name than Stephanie and Gwen. As Danny introduces more of his classmates who are at entrances and the spotlights hit them.

"Well, I hope everyone is enjoying the show. We are going to take a five-minute break to let some people find a seat but also to get comfortable," Amber said smiling.

With them going backstage, Danny stops and blinks. Valerie looks at Danny while Amber blinks. Tucker wonders what is wrong and Danny he just smiles.

"Baby-pop something up?" Amber asked. Wondering what is wrong she turns to Tucker who shrugs his shoulders seeing he doesn't know what is going on.

"You have no clue who my duplicate bumped into. This might just work" grin Danny.

Amber raises an eye but seeing that Danielle, Brad, and Jenny are coming in with their parents. Amber smiles at her while the three children look excited.

"It seems you three didn't miss Phantom showing up," Danny said with a grin.

"Are you kidding me. That was EPIC!" Jenny screamed excitedly.

"He was sooo cool!" Brad smiles and pumps his fist in the air.

"Out of this world!" Danielle said with a giggle. Showing off her Dani Phantom outfit she smiles at her mother and father for their costumes as well.

The adults chuckle while Amber smiles at Jenny's mom. "Mrs. Wakeman, thank you for taking Danielle trick or treating but also for the slumber party she's excited about it."

"Oh think of nothing my dear," Mrs. Wakeman said standing behind the three children, Jenny looks at her mom with a big smile. "Jenny is also excited for the slumber party and so is Brad,". Ever since Danielle became friends with her and Brad her mother has been more around her.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz over here!" Danny said with a smile as the rest of the Fentons making their way towards the group.

Jack blinks and looks at Jenny mom. "Dr. Nora Wakeman!".

Danny blinks and looks at his father "Dad, you know Jenny's mom?"

Jazz looks confused. Amber wonders what is going on. Danielle blinks in surprise, Jenny looks at her mother.

Maddie answers "Personally no, but her work, yes very much. She is one of the countries ' leading experts in robotics. She even created prosthetic limbs with robotics. In fact, it was from her work that we were able to transform the op center into a blimp and into a jet."

Seeing her idea, blueprints but also technology is what gives them the chance to help transform their op center to what they need it to be.

"Oh, I'm not that much of an expert," Nora said.

Jacks gasp in shock and disbelief hearing what she said "Are you kidding me. Maddie and I read your last report you did to use quantum mechanics to enhance microchips. I for one think it's possible,"

Jenny blinks and looks at her mother. She knew she was a doctor but didn't know what kind of doctor. Danny hearing is surprise his father knows something outside of ghost technology.

"Jack is serious Mrs. Wakeman. Even I read the paper and seeing on how you explain that time is described by a complex wave function, also referred to as state vector in a complex vector space. It sounds like a solid theory something Jack and I was going to do with some of our tech to integrate it."

"Not to be rude but Danny, Amber on stage in two," Tucker said.

Both of them nod. As Danielle gives Amber a hug. They head towards the stage as Amber turns around sees no one near her besides Danny. As she creates a duplicate than said duplicate transforms into Ember. Ember nods and turns invisible.

"Ready everyone?" Amber looks around seeing Gwen, Stephanie, and Danny nodding. As Amber taps on the microphone seeing everyone at the park waiting for them. She notices lots more people as arrived and the park is already full to capacity while more and more are trying to get there.

"Huh?" Danny said confused. Before he reaches for his guitar he notices the guitar floating. Everyone turns to Danny guitar floating wondering what the duplicate is doing, Danny smiles hearing Ember's voice.

"Mind if I jam with the girls?" Ember said. With the guitar floating in the air, Danny blinks and nods. Walking towards the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman I will be taking a side step but don't worry. We got a very special surprise for you all. HIT IT LADIES!".

Amber soon started to play a few notes Gwen and Stephanie started to play but look confused. They soon hear a new voice singing among them.

(Earth, wind, fire, and air

We may look bad

but we don't care

We ride the wind

We feel the fire,

To love the earth is our one desire

(to love the earth is our one desire)

Danny guitar is floating off the ground, but soon Ember appears playing it and singing along the girls in the middle of them. When everyone saw Ember McLain appear singing and playing the crowd couldn't stop their cheering in surprise.

(Love the earth

It's only fair

It's one big earth

That we must share

We love the earth

With all our fire

It's in our souls

Our one desire)

Danny backstage is helping Tucker with images on the back with fire, Air and earth. As the images changes to Halloween theme pictures. Seeing Ember floating singing and playing. She uses her hair lighting the area up the children are awed. Using her chlorokinesis she starts to make the grass greener.

The tree leafs around the area that are changing they soon started to change faster making everyone marvel the change of autumn but as the leaves drop to the ground leaving the tree empty with no leaves. Ember uses her aerokinesis making the leaves into a large ball. Using her ecto manipulation making them float she uses her pyrokinesis.

(Nature is a precious gift

It will make your spirits lift

Love the earth with all your fire

It's in your soul

Your one desire)

Using her chlorokinesis once more she makes the trees leaves slowly coming back to life again green to slight red. Soon all around the park flowers started to appear and bloom. Lilly pads on the water appear.

(Earth, wind, fire, and air

We may look bad

but we don't care

We ride the wind

We feel the fire

To love the earth is our one desire

To love the earth is our one desire)

Ending the last chorus with a big bang wind blow all around.

Everyone started to clap and whistle. No one expected Ember McLain to give a show like that. To see the trees with no leaves and watching all the leaves go up in a ball of fire but using her power to regrow them. Everyone is excited to see her play and sing.

Ember floats towards the stage and lands. Smiling at the girls seeing their faces lit up. They all started to play another song, as Danny stood backstage helping with the audio seeing Tucker is recording it and streaming it. After a few more songs Danny nods and uses his bond to let Ember now the time.

She soon starts to play the next song.

"Hit it sisters!"

(I'm gonna cast a spell on you

You're gonna do what I want you to

Mix it up here in my little bowl

Say a few words and you lose control.)

Danny notices Dinah coming to the stage squealing like a fan. Chuckling he gives her a thumbs up and watches Ember sing and play.

(You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind

You'll get dizzy when I make the sign

You'll wake up in the dead of night

Missing me when I'm out of sight

I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you

I'm gonna put a spell on you

I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you

Oh yeah.)

Seeing Mikey running towards Danny. "Whoa Mikey, what's wrong?" Danny asked already knowing his duplicate is still out there.

"Phantom asked me...". Mikey stops to take a breath or two "To..." as he exhales "Have the back parking lot open. I don't know why. I thought maybe you did?". Looking at Danny waiting to know what is going on.

Danny blinks and shakes "Nope, but knowing Phantom he has some grand finale," Danny said with a grin turning to Amber on stage.

(I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you

I'm gonna put a spell on you

I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you

We're gonna put a spell on all of you

The girls end the song with a loud flash and bang.)

Danny walks back onto stage clapping. Seeing the very large park full to capacity he hopes this was enough to help the music class. Seeing Ember giving him his guitar back he smiles.

Ember takes the microphone from Danny who nods.

"GOOOD EVENING Amity Park. Hope you enjoy the show but unfortunately, I need to leave need to tuck the little one in bed" Everyone whines while Ember nods "I know, but hey we had a blast."

Everyone cheers and nods. Ember giving the microphone back to Danny. As she bows she turns invisible.

Danny turns around to face the crowd. "Wow what a treat, we got but also the tricks we have seen". The crowd chuckles at Danny's joke. Giving the microphone to Amber.

"I would like to thank everyone that came out today. This fundraiser is to keep the music class up and running for the school year," Amber said with a smile.

Danny nods to everyone as he looks at Amber they soon begin to play but the microphone starts to float again. Wondering what is going on, he smiles and nods to everyone.

Than Phantom appears on stage floating down towards the crowd singing.

(Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town, we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!

This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair)

As Danny flies high to the sky with the moon above him. Everyone watches him but then a shadow appears on it. As Danny turns around confuse he stares at Clockwork face appearing on the moon with a grin looking down upon Amity Park.

Clockwork watching scene from his lair smiles and chuckles at everyone. Seeing all the townspeople of Amity Park can see Clockwork he gives Danny a large grin shocking him.

"I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright"

Clockwork uses his cloak creating a shadow on the moon than the shadow passes the moon with a chuckle.

Danny's eyes lit up and grinned hearing the next verse he floats down singing as he floats he sees Danielle, Brad, and Jenny in the front singing and dancing.

(This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!)

Floating towards the three children Brad, Jenny and Danielle he uses his ecto manipulation making them float as he sings he moves the microphone to the middle of the three children to sing the next verse.

(Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?)

As the three children float around giggling and singing around Danny Phantom. Danny gently puts them back on the ground.

(Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Won't you please make way for a very special guy)

Using his ecto energy making the area glow green. He shoots ecto rays in the sky illuminating the area.

(Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la, Halloween!)

Danny, Ember, and Danielle floated to the stage and bows once more ending the show. Danielle flying to her father who gives her the microphone and smiles at everyone.

"Remember everyone not to eat too much candy tonight. It might give you nightmares and also HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Everyone laughs at Danielle, seeing how concern she is for everyone.

Phantom hand glows silver and green and soon the Phantom family disappears on stage shocking every with a spectacular light show. Danny walks forward with a wide grin while everyone is screaming and clapping.

"What a night. I must say- huh?". Seeing people making room for two people walking towards the stage. "Oh, great" mumble Danny. Turning to Dinah he smiles and nods at her.

The two people walking towards the stage is Sam's parents and they don't look happy. Seeing the heads of the PTA making an appearance. Danny wonders what they are doing here but also why are they even out this late at night.

"What is the meaning of this?" Pam exclaimed. Seeing all these people she glares at Danny who is confused.

Danny blinks, shocked to see her. Then the police are escorting Vlad to the front of the stage. Wondering what is going he knows he has the permit, but also seeing Tucker is streaming this live. He wonders how this will play out.

"This noise must stop now!" Jeremy shouted. Looking at his wife seeing how hard they are trying to remove the music from the school. Hoping once it's gone thinking Sam would stop listening to it.

"Noise?" Danny blinks and looks innocently around. "We are having a fundraiser concert, you know to raise money for the music class that you are trying to cut out. We have a permit, correction I got a permit for the fund raiser". Turning to the chief. Danny passes the permit who nods and shows Vlad the permit who sighs.

"Indeed it's a permit for a fundraiser show until the end of the night," Vlad answered. Turning to Danny seeing he must have overshadowed someone to get this permit, he is proud of him but also disappointed he used his power for something so small.

"This is outrageous. This type of music isn't suitable for children. This fundraiser with all the money raised we will deny any money to the music class. This has gone-" before she can finish, a luxurious coupe pulls through from the back of the stage to the side.

Everyone blinks wondering who it as the doors open and a man stepping out he fixes his suit jacket and smiles.

"Evening Amity Park. I got word Danny Phantom is here doing a fund raiser concert".

Danny grins. 'Right on time. Thank you Clockwork'.

"ADAM WEST!" Pam, Jeremy and other adults are shocked to see who it is.

But it didn't stop there soon everyone heard a motorcycle rev it's engine. As the motorcycle pulls next to the luxurious coupe. Everyone wonders who it is. As the person puts the kickstand on and gets off the bike he pulls his helmet off.

"Hope I'm not late for the concert. I am ready to SING!"

"Chip Skylark. Famous teen idol from the seventies and eighties major producer and record label with his own clothing line. He has signed over dozens of idols in the past three decades," Amber said. Shocked to see who it is she did some research on some of the singers from her own time.

Turning to Danny who has a grin.

A convertible car pulls up next to the motorcycle and stepping out she smiles at everyone.

"Well, what are we standing for. Let's get this fundraiser back on track!"

"Britney Britney!" Almost all the crowd scream in shock to see a large pop star of her stature appear in a small town. But even more, shocked to see all these three stars in Amity Park at all.

"HOW?" Vlad blinks and looks at Adam west who chuckles and shakes the mayor's hand.

"From one mayor to another mayor. It's good to fly on a plane with other people once and a while. So on the flight over some crazy guys in white flying in the sky in their underwear is shooting at someone and the plane," Placing his arm around Vlad's neck.

"Word. We were watching the show and then one of those guys who had his underwear on his head. Shoots the engine making it smoke and then it catches on fire" Chip walks forward and shakes Vlad's hand.

"Totally but luckily Amity Park's hero Danny Phantom put out the fire," Britney said as she walks forward shaking Vlad's hand and giving him a wink making him blush a bit.

"Indeed. He phased in the plane talking to the pilots when I saw who it was. I asked for an autograph. Should have seen how nervous he was. I don't think anyone ever asked him an autograph before," Adam west chuckles.

Chip nods and looks at Adam west "Yup and when I saw Adam west. I was like, "No way Adam west here on a plane flying like us". Everyone chuckles while Adam nods.

"Indeed my young friend. I was shocked to see you Chip Skylark flying like us even more shock to see Britney." Adam said.

"You're telling me I was there. I squealed to see Chip there and you Adam. I grew up watching your show Cat KID," Britney said with a smile.

Everyone is shocked to see these three big stars. Tucker is recording and streaming everything. As he clears his throat everyone turns to him.

"Well good timing. I got the final number we made our goal just over eleven grand. But they are trying to end the show early and we still have people coming in for the show. We are still live-streaming," Tucker explained.

Adam west turns to Vlad who looks at Tucker and nods. "Very well. The permit is void until the end of the night. But how are you going to count all these extra people coming in? Seeing the media is already here with cameras".

"Mayor Master you can't be serious!" Pam shouted. Stomping her foot on the ground she looks at Danny who has a grin. She looks at Amber seeing the girl who has come up with a tray of desserts that beat her in the elementary bakery fundraiser.

"I see, that would be a problem," Adam west nods and snaps his fingers. "How's this refund the money back to everyone and I will match what they have now"

Danny's eyes widen to hear this. Mikey hearing this looks at Danny in shock. But it didn't stop there. Tucker is streaming all this facing Adam west when he said that.

"And whatever Adam West matches." Tucker turns to Chip who smiles. "I will double it," said Chip. Tucker's eyes widen to hear this looking at Britney Britney who nods. Tucker turns to her smiling and nodding.

"And whatever Chip skylark doubles, I will triple it," Britney said.

All the stars turned to Vlad. Seeing he is a billionaire himself and with Tucker streaming this. Vlad is put in a comprising position if he doesn't do this he knows this will look bad on him but also his image. With a quick respond and clear voice Vlad speaks.

"And what my dear Britney Britney triple I will quadruple ," Vlad added. Everyone cheers for what Vlad said he would do.

"This is wonderful," Dinah said with a smile. "This will keep the music class open for many years." Happy this is happening, she gives Adam West a hug while Chip gave her a hug and Britney gives her a hug.

"Thank you Mayor Master" Dinah gave Vlad a hug who was caught off guard. "Thank you" kissing Vlad on the cheek.

Vlad blushes and coughs "It's nothing. I'm just surprise Daniel didn't come to me with some help"

Before anyone else spoke to answer Vlad.

"Have all of you lost your minds. This music is terrible, look at what it did to our Sammy-kins!" Jeremy shouted. Pointing to his daughter Sam who froze seeing everyone look at her. Tucker is streaming the whole thing.

"Hey, Sam. Why do your parents think the music class is a bad influence?" Tucker asked pointing his PDA on her.

Sam sighs and rolls her eyes "Any type of loud music they think its obnoxious or bad influence. I became goth long before they try to end the music class."

Mikey turns to Danny and nods looking at Tucker who nods who is still streaming. Danny looks at Vlad who is confused as he turns to Sam's mother who is red from rage.

"Also Mrs. Mason. Pamela, we want an audit. So something like this never ever happens to the music class," Danny said with a grin.

"Also, the pay cut that Dinah got is restored," Amber added.

Vlad hearing this raises an eye turning to Tucker seeing the camera on him, "I will personally make sure salary is back. Seeing how much she cares no teacher should sacrifice living conditions to have a class to go on. But also have an audit on the school budget and class programs". Tucker gives him a thumb up and streams the show.

Dinah eyes widen to hear this looking at her students seeing they heard. She turns to Vlad with a smile "Thank you mayor Master" smiling at him.

Vlad cheeks grew red. As he nods he walks towards the exit but Danny chuckles and looks at Vlad. Wondering what is so funny, Vlad looks at Danny.

"For your political career Vlad I hope you do it," Danny muttered.

"It's all a game Daniel. To see you play I'm quite shock" answer Vlad.

Danny rolls his eyes "Yea go home and take care of the red lipstick on your face" tease Danny.

Vlad cheeks got red again and left.

Danny turns to Adam West who got his hands on the guitar and started to play and sing with Gwen, Stephanie on stage. The crowd started to go crazy watching Adam west play and soon started to sing Dracula's Deuce.

* * *

LATER Amber Home

Danny created a portal to her room. As the two quickly shower and change to pajamas. Danny told his parents he is crashing at Tucker and with Danielle at Jenny house with a slumber party.

The two have a night alone.

As Amber lays on bed, Danny moves and kisses her exposed neck. "Danny" mumbled Amber. Feeling the kiss on her neck she feels Danny's, hand cupping her breast making her gasp in pleasure.

"Should we complete the bond?" Danny asked whispering in her ear making her shiver.

"Do you want to?" Amber mumbled out.

Danny felt a heat coming from his chest. Kissing Amber on the neck and then to her collar bone he whispers "Yes".

And Cut.

Yea so this is an early Halloween special. Also don't own.


	33. Amber and Danny bond

I do not own Danny Phantom or anyone or anything here. Expect the crazy plot story idea.

"Talking"

'Thought'

"'bond talk"'

Next Day Early Morning Amber & Danny's home

Laying in bed naked next to each other, Danny woke up with a happy sigh, moving to kiss her neck, making Amber stir and groan. "Really? You just woke up and already want more? Didn't you get enough last night? I mean twice in the same night and wanting a third helping this morning."

"You think completing the bond to each other would be enough for me?" Danny chuckled and kissed her collarbone, slowly wrapping his arms around her petite frame and pulling Amber's body closer to his. Taking a deep breath, Amber shivered and turned around to face him.

"I love you" whisper Danny. Slowly caressing Amber's face he noticed something, the cut on his finger was gone.

"I love you my Danny" Amber kissed him gently on the lips. As they lay in bed holding each other they could feel and hear each other's heartbeat, their breath, and even the other's feelings. "Everything feels perfect. It's like I can feel your very core with mine" whispering and laying her head on his chest.

Danny moves his arms around her midsection. Nodding he pulls her body closer to his. Kissing her forehead he exhales happily "I know what you are saying. It's like every breath you take or every move you make. I can feel it the same way."

"I really don't want to get up, but I've got to pick Danielle up from Jenny" groaning a bit. Amber held the sheets close to her body and stretched feeling sore she turns to Danny who is smiling watching her naked backside. Rolling her eyes at him she notices something. "What's that on your forearm?" reaching for his arm.

"My forearm?" question Danny. Looking at his forearm he noticed a tattoo on it. "What the HELL?" wondering what it is. He can't make out the writing of it, so he turned to Amber and in doing so noticed something on her own arm. "You got one too on your left arm".

"I do?" confused she looks at her forearm and blinks. Looking at hers than Danny she sees they're similar to each other. "What does it mean?"

"I have no clue" said Danny. Reaching for his shorts they hear the door being shut downstairs. "Was that the door?" Looking at Amber who is confused she looks at her cell and sees the message. Her eyes widen looking at the bedroom door.

Amber groans "Shit. Mrs Wakeman is dropping Danielle home early instead-"

"Anyone home? Mom, dad?" hearing Danielle scream her parents name they turn to each.

"Shit" As they scramble to get dress, Amber with the sheets around her body. Danny pulls on one end as he does, Amber loses balances and lands right on top of Danny who falls on the floor with a "Thump".

Both of them groan as they hear a knock on the door. "Are you two ok?" Danielle asks behind the door.

"Yes. Just give us a few minutes" groan Amber.

"Ok" giggle Danielle.

Danny looks at Amber who looks at him with a sigh. "Sorry about that".

"It's fine babypop come let's go have some breakfast" smile Amber.

With them dressed and heading down stairs, Danielle is already watching t.v and looks at Danny and Amber coming down stairs. As she hops off the couch she walks towards the kitchen.

"Morning. Clockwork's sister, Lahkesis sent me a letter this morning. It says for me to give it to you" giving Danny the letter. "The ghost told me that you two were busy so he dropped it off to me" reply Danielle.

Danny unfolds it and reads the message down the lines "Is something wrong?" ask Danielle.

Amber shook her head unrolling her long sleeve and shows Danielle the tattoo on her forearm. Danny shows Danielle his own tattoo as well.

"Cool. Can I get one?" ask Danielle. Seeing Danny shake his head and Amber gives her a straight look. "Ahh no fair. But what does it even say?"

Danny blinks and passes the note to Amber to read it, as she reads it she blushes and looks at Danny. Waiting for him to explain to Danielle she sighs and looks at her daughter and elbows Danny.

"Ok" Danny groans and rubs his side where Amber elbows him. Danielle giggles while Danny rolls his eyes and smiles. "Danielle what we are going to tell you is a secret. A huge secret so you can't tell no one. Not even Aunt Jazz, Tucker, no one". Danny repeats it.

"Ok. Cross my heart" Danielle moves her hand and uses her finger crossing her heart.

"These tattoo are our names in ancient ghost runes. But there is a twist" said Danny with a smile. Raising his eyebrows to Amber with a smile making her giggle.

"A twist?" said Danielle. Seeing her parents nod she wonders what kind of twist. Amber smiles and kneels in front of Danielle and poking her nose making her giggle.

"Well baby dip. In ancient ghost runes, this is how you would write Ember Phantom" Amber smiles seeing Danielle eyes widen. Looking at Danny he nods and shows her the scroll from Lahkesis.

"Yup its a two part system for ghost who have bonds. The last thing is we need either Clockwork or Lahkesis to perform the ceremony. Which that will be down the line" smile Danny. Standing next to Amber he gently takes her hand and smiles.

"Really that's awesome" Danielle floats and hugs her parents.

"But remember it's a secret" reminded Amber.

Danielle nods.

* * *

Monday Casper High

When Danny and Amber entered the school everyone who saw them started to clap and cheer for the two. Glancing at each other they head towards Danny's locker where the others are already waiting.

"Morning" both Amber and Danny said.

Sam blinks and looks at Danny "What's with the open button shirt? Not that I mind after all, it's black".

Danny shrugs his shoulders while Tucker shook his head "Remember the last time you changed your look dude? But the grey shirt with the black logo goes good with the black unbutton shirt".

"It's different and I think it works" smile Amber kissing Danny on the cheek.

"You're biased so you have to say that." Sam pointed out.

"Well with the weather getting chillier who cares as long as it's warm?" Valerie asked. Everyone nodded then started to head towards class. Once inside Danny sits down and waits for Mr Lancer to enter the room. After a moment, Paulina walks in with her head down.

Danny seeing this turns to Amber who looks confused. Turning to Valerie who is talking to Star she turns to Amber. "Well it seems half the grade decided to listen to Dash and stay at his party instead of going to the concert".

"Ouch" said Danny and Amber.

"Yea but it gets worse" said Star. Everyone turns to her wondering what she means. "Well I left and so did Dale and Kwan. When we got there we saw Phantom singing and using his powers. We didn't know Phantom was going to show".

Dale nods and sits net to Danny. "Man Fenton that concert was once of a lifetime".

"Yeah. Can't believe you rocked on stage with Phantom. Danny Phantom no less" said Kwan.

Half the class cheers, whistle and claps. The other half of the class started to mumble. Than Dash walks into class and half the class started to boo at Dash throwing paper balls at him.

"Hey it wasn't my fault. How was I suppose to know Danny Phantom and Ember McLain would be there?" shouted Dash. Glaring at everyone in the class he sends a dark glare Danny who is talking to Amber who giggles. Seeing he was on stage rocking with both ghost heroes.

Than Lancer walks in seeing everyone booing Dash he raises an eye wondering what is going on. "Settle down everyone and get into your seats. We have a lesson today".

Danny leans back and whispers to Tucker "Hey is it me or does Lancer seem... I don't know, moody?".

"This will be on tomorrow's test" Lancer writing something on the black board while Team Phantom sighs nodding their heads.

* * *

LATER Evening

"I seriously don't know what Lancer's problem is now. But our duplicates took forever to get the homework done. I seriously think he is out to get you baby pop. This is bad really bad" Ember groans.

Staying back letting Danny take care of the ghostly octopus floating through town. She watches him suck the spectral mollusk into the thermos.

"You're telling me. Luckily we can create some duplicates. The others are probably still working on the home work" groan Danny. Looking at Ember both of their ghost sense goes off. But Danny blinks "Kitty and Johnny? I thought Kitty would send you a message. Unless-"

"Unless it's something big" finished Ember. With the two flying through the sky they found Kitty holding on to Johnny as he rides over their town. "There" pointing to the location they fly towards them and land. "Kitty".

Johnny pulls over and nods. "Ember, what good timing. We've got some news and rumors" Kitty getting off while Danny floats near Johnny.

"Hopefully it's good news" mutter Danny. Looking at Johnny he nods but frowns.

"Yeah some good news but also bad" mutter Johnny. Hearing all the rumors but also Bertrand was finally thawed out, pieced together, and sent to Walker's prison.

"Well it seems the Observants are staying out of the way. Meaning they aren't going to interfere with anyone". Danny and Ember nods knowing that Clockwork best friend is the Supreme Observant. Knowing him he must have ordered or has something up his sleeve.

"Bad news is there's a lot of ghosts hanging around Pariah Castle. From my understanding I heard Skulker joined Queen's group" said Kitty.

Danny takes a deep breath and nods. Mumbling to himself "If I see that hunter he will be hunted down".

Johnny, Kitty blinks and looks at Ember Johnny whistles. "Wow thought I would never see the day Boy scout has a dark side to him".

"Yeah it's kind of scary" looking at Ember who rolls her eyes "You've been a bad influence on him" tease Kitty.

"Lay off and trust me even I was surprised of his dark side so anything else Kitty?" ask Ember.

"Yup. It seems, Pandora, Dora, and Frostbite are joining forces together. To help you guys battle Queen and her brat. Heck even Technus joined your side I heard he is helping Frostbite with something special" said Kitty.

Danny is surprise to hear this while Ember nods. Seeing she has worked with Technus before and told Danny how Technus helped them. He has given Technus some space to do some of his work.

"Yea from what I heard, other ghosts said they will help you guys fight against Queen Dark and her army. So in the meantime no one will give you any trouble unless they're on the other side. But they are going to try to stop them before they get to the mortal world" answer Kitty.

Danny nods. Seeing he won't have to deal with too many issues he sighs in relief but something has been bothering him. Just how strong Queen is? He needed the Ecto-Skeleton to fight against Pariah Dark and yet Pariah still managed to almost overpower him.

"Well that's good to know. Well we got school in the morning and our duplicates are about to end. You guys need a way back home or you guys will be hanging around?" ask Danny.

"Portal please. Those jerks in white almost fried us last week" Kitty shivers while Johnny nods. Seeing his bike almost got completely destroyed by them he would rather leave than lose it.

Danny nods and creates a portal near his parents portal. The two get on the bike and head back into the ghost zone. Danny closed the portal behind them then looked at Ember with a smile. He gets an odd feeling that someone is watching him. Looking up he narrows his eyes and shoots an ecto ray in the night sky.

"What was that for?" ask Ember.

"Felt like someone watching us" mutter Danny.

Ember nods. She trusts Danny on that as he creates a portal back to their homes. He kisses her good night.

* * *

GIW HQ

The agents are in a meeting room. As Agent Alpha walks into the room "Is everyone here?"

"All present and accounted for sir" Answered L. The blonde walks with Alpha who nods. "Sir all testing has been completed. Indeed this key is a ghostly relic in fact the ecto levels on it is amazing". Passing him the report agent L looks to the ghostly relic encased in a glass containment unit.

Agent Alpha nods and looks at the rest of the GIW.

Agent M wiggles his mustache. "Sir I have a question to ask you. What are we doing? With all these remodels to the HQ what is the plan?"

Agent Alpha nods seeing most of the remodels for the HQ is almost complete. Getting some intel from overseas from another branches of ghost hunting they gain wind of a planetary alignment.

"In the upcoming months around March to April of next year there will be an alignment of planets. With this alignment the barrier of our world and the ghost zone will be weakened. Meaning we will have a chance to breach these walls" said Alpha.

"Meaning we will have the chance to attack the ghosts directly" said M. Seeing this might be their chance to finally attack and destroy the ghost zone. The agents nods hearing this. Seeing they have a plan and diverting most of their resources into the HQ.

"Sir what about the ghosts in Amity Park?" ask O.

K nods "Indeed we can't let them roam free".

Alpha raises his hand up silencing them "Enough. You two will remain on the field watching Amity Park. But we are diverting seventy five percent of our man power to the HQ. Meaning only twenty five percent of the hazmat agents you will have at your disposal".

Both agent K and O nods.

"Sir" agent L gets the attention of Alpha "Information of Masters ghostly relic. It seems to be a key of some sort. A Skeleton Key".

Everyone pause to hear this. Wondering why a ghost would need a key. Agent Alpha walks towards the screen and sees an email from another ghost hunter who has some information on it.

"Interesting. It says skeleton keys are meant to open up every door in a house. So would this mean this key can open a door to the ghost zone but also everything in the ghost zone itself?" ponder K.

All the agents hearing this wonders the same.

Alpha hearing this smiles turning to his agents "Meaning we have a key that can open a portal to the ghost zone. If we can open a portal and keep that portal open. We can gather more information".

"Sir if that's true than we can attack key locations of the ghost zone. Crippling them maybe even destroying them" said K. Seeing a perfect opportunity presented itself to the organization.

M nods "If it does open portals to the ghost zone can we use the key to open portals on earth to the ghost zone?.

Alpha hearing this turns to him. Looking at L "Build a long range satellite better yet call NASA and ask if they have a spare satellite laying around" order Alpha.

* * *

Few Days LATER Casper High morning.

"What the hell is going on with Lancer?" Sam kicks her locker angrily. Valerie rolled her eyes while Tuckers leaned on his own locker exhausted. "I haven't played a video game in days" mutter Sam. Seeing that she hasn't been able to play a video game nor go on patrolling with Danny.

"Well don't take it out on your locker" said Danny. Thinking back to a incident that happened long ago.

Amber giggles and looks at the locker. Everyone looks at her wondering what's so funny. "Sorry thinking back to an certain incident".

"Yea I know which one- huh" everyone turns around and sees Gwen running towards Danny. "Gwen what's wrong?" ask Danny.

Amber nods "Breathe girl". Wondering what is wrong she takes a deep breath with Gwen in and out. "Good that's more like it. So what's up?"

"We need to hide in the music room. All of us." Gwen stops talking looking at Tucker, Valerie, Danny, and Amber "Well technically not all of us. She wasn't there to help us with the fundraiser but her parents were their trying to stop it". Pointing to Sam who raised an eyebrow.

Star appears out of breath. "Valerie you need to hide" trying to catch her breath, Star looks at Valerie.

"Alright what is going on?" wonder Danny. Seeing Gwen out of breath and she is a fit girl but now seeing Star running trying to warn Valerie to hide. She of all people to hide.

"FENTURD!"

Everyone heard Dash yell. But he wasn't alone.

"Shit. The basketball team" said Gwen. Seeing the locker open she is about to jump in to hide but Amber grabs her collar and gives her a look. "What? I'm desperate for a hiding spot. They gave Mikey a mega swirly. MEGA". Pleaded Gwen. Amber shakes her head while Danny closes his locker.

Star look nervous. Valerie wonders what is going on. Danny blinks and looks at Sam who shrugs her shoulders. Tucker has no clue what is going on. Looking at Amber seeing her lost look. As the basketball team surrounds the group Gwen lets out a nervous chuckle.

"Parlay" Gwen nervously said.

Danny rolls his eyes and looks at the large crowd.

"Alright Dash what do you and your goon squad want?" Danny folds his arms and notices the dark looks he is getting. Raising an eye wondering what is going on, Danny looks around him. He sees Amber, Tucker along with Valerie and Sam confuse looks.

"Rumors are going around saying we lost the basketball team. It was either the football team or the basketball team. Guess what! They are trying to get rid of one to keep the music class going" Dash hissing at Danny.

Danny raises an eye and shrugs his shoulders "Don't know! Not much into sports to tell a difference". Letting out a chuckle, Dash grabs Danny by the collar and slams him to the lockers. But Danny quickly grabs Dash's already fractured wrist twisting it and everyone heard a crunch than pop and a slam.

"AHHHH" Everyone saw Dash go face first into the lockers with a scream in pain. Danny has one hand on Dash's wrist holding on his back as Danny turns to face the others.

 **"Who's next?** " Danny icy voice made some of the players flinch. Sam, Tucker and Valerie blinked to see this happen. Star's mouth dropped open, Gwen stood there shock to see it happen in front of her. Amber smiles and sighs happily at what Danny did.

"Wow" said Gwen. "If I didn't see it I wouldn't believe it. Those rumors are true" she heard the rumors what Danny did. But to see it happen first hand it's safe to say its true.

"I know, it's such a turn on" smile Amber with a sigh. Everyone turns to her while the girls nods their heads agreeing with her. Tucker glares at Valerie who gives him a nervous smile.

"MR FENTON RELEASE MR BAXTER NOW!" Lancer appears glaring at Danny seeing he hasn't released Dash, if anything his grip was getting tighter and tighter. "I said release him now" Lancer voice got dangerously low.

Danny release him "Hey they started it by coming here thinking I had something to do with whatever sport got canceled. I acted in self defense".

Before Lancer spoke "That's enough Larry leave the young man alone. We saw it all".

Everyone hearing the name Larry turns to Lancer than everyone burst out laughing. Some of the students drops on the floor laughing. Lancer quickly turns around in shock to see the superintendent and the music teacher standing next to her.

"Superintendent Geraldine" Lancer stutters to see who it is. The basketball team send glances at each other and soon scattered leaving Lancer by himself.

Danny and Amber share a grin. Seeing who it is they relax a bit.

"I saw what was happening here. That young man on the floor holding his wrist started the fight, both verbally and physically. I suggest you call his parents so they can take him the hospital. I know about the restraining order as well" Geraldine looks at Lancer who nods.

"Danny, Amber, and Gwen meet my grandmother, Geraldine" smile Dinah.

Lancer flinches to hear this. Looking at Dinah seeing she is the granddaughter of the superintendent Lancer now knows why Ishiyama told Lancer not to start any issue with her.

"Morning Superintendent Geraldine" both Danny Amber and Gwen said.

Geraldine giggles at the three "Oh just call me Geraldine. I saw your streaming it was a treat. I must say you three have talent".

"It was nothing. We did what we had to do" smile Danny.

"Yes and more. With all that money raised the music class will be funded for at least a decade" smile Geraldine.

"Well that's great, hopefully Danielle will have a music class when she comes to Casper High" said Amber. Seeing that all the money is going only for the music class. No one can move money around.

"Question, if there's that much funding what happened to the basketball or football team?" ask Gwen.

Before Dinah could answer the bell for the next class rang "You will find out later today after school. A special PTA meeting" smile Dinah.

Danny nods and looks at Gwen "You will be ok?".

Gwen snorts "Seeing what you just did and everyone stood scared asking who's next. I think I will be fine seeing they will think twice to mess with you. See you later".

"Now children get to class" smile Geraldine.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

During the day Danny and Amber noticed some of the looks from the athletes from the football and basketball team. The cheerleaders shot Amber some dirty looks. The music class ate together seeing it was safer to eat in numbers. But the rumors of Danny breaking Dash's wrist and asking the basketball team who was next.

Not one player decided to step in. Not one seeing how fast Danny reverse Dash grab on him.

Danny is wondering what is going on and Star had some information. It seems that Sam parents aren't the heads of the PTA no more. As many students make there towards the Casper high auditorium. Amber picked up Danielle from school and headed back to Casper.

As Danny sits down he notices his parents coming in which surprise him a bit. Danielle smiles at them making Jack grin and Maddie giggle. Tucker, Valerie are wondering what is going on. Seeing that rumors of the basketball team is gone.

As they wait for the PTA start. More and more parents are walking in. Soon half the auditorium is filled with the parents and students. The parents see the teachers on stage along with some PTA as well. They see principal Ishiyama walking on stage and taps the microphone.

"Good afternoon everyone. I assume everyone has heard about the audit".

Parents nods while other didn't until today. They went to the concert for the music class to raise money to keep the class up and running. Something that made parents wonder what is the PTA doing?.

Soon Superintendent Geraldine walks towards the podium and clears her voice. "After the fundraiser and everything was clear an audit was issued. With the audit issued myself and Principal Ishiyama opened up to see the budget".

Parents remain quiet and listened. "When we opened the budget we saw the PTA transferring money to other clubs of the school. No vote was recorded to have the transfer of funds to other programs. Some school programs were getting less and less, others were completely depleted and shut down".

Geraldine looks to the crowd seeing one parent stand up. "Any vote to have the school club or program shut down ever recorded?".

"None" the superintendent answered.

Soon more and more parents started to stand and complain while Geraldine raised her hand to get them settled. "I understand your frustration and anger I really do-". Geraldine couldn't finish seeing many parents yelling and screaming.

One parents stood up "Than where was the money going to?"

Once that was asked every parent stood up screaming and demanding to know what is going on. Danny watching this sighed and nodded to Amber who looks at Danielle to stay with Tucker and Valerie. As Danny and Amber walks towards the stage they nod and point to others from the music class to come up.

Amber whistles loudly getting everyone attention. Danny along with a handful of students from the music class stand on stage. Others around the auditorium to keep parents in line. They won't listen to an adult but a student said from program they will.

"Can you please give Superintendent Geraldine a minute to answer?" said Danny. The parents got quiet "Thank you please continue Geraldine".

"Thank you Danny. Yes! No vote was recorded but the money stayed within the school." Letting this piece of information sink in. "Bam Baxter who is on the board of electives of Amity Park council resigned today. The reason for his resignation is that he persuaded and ask some members of the PTA to have more funds added to the basketball and football".

Everyone hearing this nods. Seeing where this is going, Ishiyama set up a large chart of all the school districts. Some parents are confused seeing this others nods seeing this. Geraldine nods and begins to explain on this happen.

"This is the districts that Casper High plays against others. From lacrosse, soccer to basketball and all" Geraldine says. Everyone nods seeing the districts of the other high schools.

"About five years ago Bam Baxter got on the council. The same time Pam and Jeremy Mason became head of the PTA. During this time the local school districts in our area either dropped football or basketball. So naturally Casper High had to drop one as well" Geraldine shows them the school districts in the area that dropped one sport or the other.

Parents nods seeing this but wonders why did Casper keep both?

"But that didn't happen" said Ishiyama walking to the front. "When I took over as principal five years ago I didn't know this happened. With Mr Baxter on council and the Masons on the PTA they started to move money from other clubs to basketball, home economics and a few others. While others got less funding or cut out".

"All this to keep two sports at Casper High?" shouted one parent.

Geraldine sighs and nods. "With the budgeting under the PTA and council approving it. They moved money from one club to another. The reason for that is to keep them open". Geraldine pointed to Ishiyama who turned a clear plastic over Casper High district where other high schools are to play against. Seeing that either one school dropped basketball or football.

They see Casper High district going out in different districts. When parents saw this they look confused while Geraldine sighs and nods. Seeing this is something she overlooked herself. She wonders how the council managed to keep this going for this long.

"Under normal circumstances we entered in three other districts which we shouldn't have. When this happened more funding was needed for equipment paying for the school buses and more. The reason was that the other high schools in our district dropped one and since Casper High didn't we needed to expand the districts to where they can go to play, which is illegal" the superintendent nods and explains what has happen.

Parents glance at each other seeing what happen. Seeing that the basketball and football team went out of their school district to go over almost four towns over their district to play which they should have never happened in the first place.

"I contacted the other superintendent and they didn't know about this. In fact some people had personal gain if this happens. So all the schools involve with district thirteen which is ours. All championships, rewards, MVP and games are null and void for the past five years. The reason for this because some high school districts had uneven games" superintendent Geraldine nods while parents gasp to hear this.

"Uneven games. Meant some schools had issues" Seeing that Casper high went over there district to play games in other districts which they can't. Some of the high schools didn't have enough games for the year to even enter playoff. Seeing that Casper high used this to keep their basketball and football open.

"As this is happening less money to the other programs. The girl's lacrosse and soccer teams were cut almost to the point where they would have been canceled. Down the line allot of money went to both basketball, foot ball. So today we are going to take a vote on which sport to keep. Football or basketball" Geraldine watches the parents talk to others.

Seeing what has happen one parent stood up. "Yes?".

"What of the PTA?" ask the parent.

Behind the superintendent and principal two people clear their throats and stood up.

"Mom" Freddy blinks.

"Dad" Gwen looks at her father.

"Ahh yes. Two new parents joined the PTA and are now head we also have three new members as well sitting next to them. George Stacy and Marissa Tonsun are the new heads" Geraldine step aside while George offer Marissa to go first.

"Thank you George and Superintendent Geraldine. Now many of you know who I am. Yes after a few years trying to remove the Masons it finally happen. I also feel that this couldn't happen with out our children involvement. My son is a senior but my daughter is a freshman and my younger son will be a freshmen in two years. So as a parent this is important".

Marissa passes it to George and nods "Indeed. Our children stepped up to the plate and took action. Something we parents should have done first. But I am proud to see the students of Casper high especially the music class to not give up and keep forward".

Parents claps and stood up from their seats. Seeing the music class didn't give up.

Geraldine clears her throat and nods to the parents. "Forgive me but I just got word from the other superintendents and principals of the other high schools in the districts. It's unanimous the football team will be drop seeing it's the most costly sport to the schools". Seeing that the other high schools in their districts agreed to remove the sport but Geraldine heard another reasons to as why.

A reason she was shock to hear. Wondering how a student was continue to play but also continue to do this while on the team. She is surprise why coach Johnson hasn't brought this up to her attention sooner.

Parents hearing this nods while other parents frown to hear this. But one person in the back of the auditorium scream.

"NOOOOO" everyone turns to see Dash's shocked face. Next to Dash is his uncle Remy trying to get Dash to quiet down. As Dash runs his hand through his hair he stops seeing he can't because of the new cast on his wrist and hand. "No they can't" mutter Dash. Hearing Geraldine speak he looks up.

"Indeed Mr Baxter. The other schools were getting tired of your taunts and bullying. It was decided by the students of each of those high schools. Next time young man learn sportsmanship" Geraldine glares at Dash who stood there shock.

"But it doesn't stop there. No freshmen made it to the football team this year. For whatever the reason that happen I don't know. Seeing no new freshmen are on the team it's the most logical to remove it." said Ishiyama. Wondering why no freshman made the football team this year. She sees Dash's shock reaction.

For Dash he's the reason why no freshmen joined the football. He was the reason and seeing that reason its the reason why the principal has decided to have the football team gone.

Ishiyama she snaps her fingers remembering something as well "Also the cheerleaders budget will be cut. Seeing the school was paying for dry cleaning but also having three cheer leaders uniforms on hand that ends today. The jocks having Letterman jackets they will be returned back to the school for a refund."

"NOOOOO" scream Paulina. Standing on her feet shaking her head she looks at the principal and than to the superintendent seeing her cheer leaders will be common cheer leaders. "But we put so much work for our cheers".

The parents glance at Paulina seeing that the cheer leaders mostly stands and waves their hands during the games. The music class puts on a better show than the cheer leaders.

"The budget was being misused. This ends today. ALL OF IT!" said Ishiyama. Standing firm and glaring at Paulina who drops back to her heat in shock.

"This isn't fair. Why should I give up football and my letter man jacket?" scream Dash. Remy grabs Dash by the collar pulling him out of the auditorium to go home. But before they left Dash takes one look at Danny "I'm going to ruin him I'm going to find some dirt on him and make him pay" rage Dash.

Remy rolls his eyes and closes the door behind him "Well not today. He finished breaking your wrist and your parents aren't happy".

"I want to feel sorry but I can't" chuckle Danny. Seeing Dash being dragged out by his uncle no less "Nah I definitely can't, not after what he has done".

"I know what you mean" giggle Amber.

George walks forward to the microphone with the new PTA behind him.

"Now. That's over I would like to let the parents know. That whatever the budgeting the programs lost for the beginning of the school year will be replace from the football and cheer leaders. Since the music class will be fine for many years. The extra money will go to the girls lacrosse, soccer and a few more that was taken from the start of the year".

"YES" everyone turns to a senior girl name Sarah. The same senior girl who asked Danny out who he turned down. "Sorry but the girls lacrosse team was getting nervous seeing we got our fourth budget cut this year"

Taking a side step Marissa smiles and nods "Indeed and whatever extra money will remain as reserve for the reminder of the school year. Meaning the basketball team will not get any new funding".

Parents nods and claps seeing that many of them agrees. Marissa sees one parent standing and wanting to ask a question. "Yes?".

"Why the music class. Why only target music? But also why did they do this?"

Geraldine sighs and answers "After I confronted the Masons. They said that music ruined their daughter and that thinking removing the music class from the school. It would help her and why. They said they know better for the children saying that their daughter is suffering greatly because of all the bad influence in the school.".

Danny face palms and mutters to himself while some parents chuckles at his antics.

"Why am I not surprised" mutter Danny.

"Well that is all for today meeting" Geraldine ends the PTA while the parents nods and begin to wait to speak to the new members of the PTA.

"Well I got to say this surprising" smile Gwen. Seeing her father now on the PTA she wonders how things are going to go for her.

"Danny" Danny turns around and sees Sarah. Amber turns to Danny who shrugs his shoulders. Wondering what she wants he sees Sarah smile at him. "I don't know how you did it. But if it wasn't for you and the music class. The girls lacrosse team would be gone. So thanks" giving him a wink.

Sarah looks at Amber and smiles at her "You are one lucky girl. He turned me down a few months ago he was still into to you. Hope you treat him well and show him a good time he's a great guy. Because if you don't I will". Walking away smiling she walks towards her friend's location.

Amber turns to Danny "Wait! Did that just happen? What she said is true?".

Jack watching this burst out laughing while Danny looks away avoiding Amber shock gaze.

"What? It's like Sarah said I'm still into you and more" kissing her on the lips and wrapping his arms around Amber.

And Cut


	34. Busted!

I do not own Danny Phantom or anyone or anything here. Expect the crazy plot story idea.

"Talking"

'Thought'

"'bond talk"'

Neo Fighter V: highschool dxd never seen and right now Im trying to keep with new manga's and anime out.

Mr. Royalc: thanks for the beta added a few more things. Hope to see an update from you sir.

War Dragon: Yup Dash will be out of commission for a while.

BenxGwen: You gave me an idea for sarah. Happy you like the halloween songs yea. Grew up on the show lol.

Ultrax45: Masons will still continue to get knocked down.

Happy that everyone is enjoying the story. Next chapter is going to be interesting.

One Week Later, Ghost Zone.

Skulker is checking his equipment. Seeing he has been scouting the area for some time already. He looks over to see Aragon yelling at his two servants. Looking at Spectra talking to a few other ghosts. She heard that Bertrand was put together and taken to Walker prison but soon broke out and now is with her in Queen castle.

Pariah Jr was training with Fright Knight and Queen dark was looking throughout the ghost zone with her smoke portals. Secretly watching and listening in on everyone around the ghost zone. As Skulker continues to check his equipment he overheard Spectra giggling.

"This is interesting," Spectra said with a grin. Skulker turns to her while Queen floats towards her location.

"What is interesting?" Skulker asked as he floated in her direction. Skulker wonders what Spectra heard or got.

Spectra smiles and looks at Skulker "The GIW is diverting most of their resources to their HQ. The reason is unknown but only twenty-five percent of their agency is out on the field."

Queen Dark, overhearing this wonders what is going on. After listening in to the rumors spreading around the ghost zone, she wonders what is fact and what is a lie. She knows for certain places such as far as the far frozen to Princess Dora's with Pandora's realm was up to something. They were most likely planning to try to interfere with her army from claiming what is her right to claim but also wondering how Phantom was able to sense her when she watches them.

"This seems to be a coincidence," Everyone turned to the Queen who floats towards Spectra with a nod. "They decided to divert most of their resources to their HQ. What of the older halfa? Do you think he had something to do with this?".

Wondering if there is a connection she would expect Vlad to do or say something.

Fright Knight turns to Skulker who stares at Queen. "Skulker he was your former employer. You did many jobs for him so enlighten us what was the last thing he was doing before you came to us" ask Fright Knight. Gripping the handle of his soul shredder he looks at Skulker to watch the sudden movement he makes.

Skulker hearing this rolls his eyes "Before shutting his portal down and mumbling about being beaten yet again. This time he was complaining he lost to a female and child. He wasn't too thrilled, but also complained that the whelp had to save him from you two."

Remembering how much complaining Vlad was doing because Danny saved him, but also it was caught on tape that Danny said he saved him. Something Vlad wasn't happy to have but when everyone saw the mayor of Amity park carrying. Many citizens see the mayor is equipped to fight against ghosts. That he isn't sitting back that he will be ready when the times comes.

"He shut down his ghost portal!" Fright Knight is shocked to hear this. Seeing Skulker nodded, Fright Knight can't remember a time when Vlad has never shut off his ghost portal. "This is interesting. Perhaps my Queen and prince's visit scared him away. What of the crown of fire and skeleton key?"

Skulker hearing this raises an eye. He knew Vlad has the crown of fire under his care. But the skeleton key this is a first he didn't know Vlad even had the key in his possession.

"I was aware of the crown of fire. But the skeleton key. I was not aware of Vlad having it. If he had the key this whole time why didn't he use it at the core lands?" Skulker asked. Looking at Fright knight seeing him pause for a moment seeing he didn't think of it himself.

"Is this the first time you are hearing this?!" Fright Knight demanded. Wondering what is going on, he knows Skulker worked closely with Vlad but yet he hadn't known that Vlad had the skeleton key now of all times.

Skulker rolls his eyes "If I knew he had the key. Why did he upgrade my lasers to blast open lairs located in the core lands?!" Skulker retaliated. Glaring at the knight he turns to Queen who watches the two.

"Enough you two. Tell me hunter. Do you know where he keeps the items?" Queen Dark asked. Seeing and wondering how she can attain the items she looks at the ghost zone's greatest hunter for an answer.

"A few places at best I would guess. One is his castle back in Wisconsin. Two is his lab at Amity Park and the last is a lab somewhere out in the mountains outside of Amity Park. The whelp bested him there when he was with his mother," Skulker said. Telling Queen of Vlad's lab location's he turned to the knight who nods satisfied.

"And what of Phantom's base in the ghost zone?" Spectra asked. She has seen the streaming and wonders where he hid his base. She asked Technus but the ghost himself doesn't know and has tried to find it himself and couldn't.

"The trail grows cold after I passed his parents portal. That section of the ghost zone has too much interference," Skulker stated. He tried to find Phantom base in the ghost zone. He tried seeing it once belong to Vlad that Danny managed to take for himself. Seeing everyone hearing this he turns to Queen and raises an eye.

"A perfect location to hide a base then," Queen Dark said, the hunter shook his head she looks at him with a confused face. "Why so?".

"That part of the ghost zone has much ectoplasm and ecto metal, ecto core metal that causes sensors to malfunction. The dense ectoplasm in the area is ideal for hiding but to get a base there is impossible. Even with the help from the yeti's of the far frozen it will damage or even destroy vehicles to get equipment there. You would be wasting more resources to get it up but. To even find a power source that won't cause interference even bigger," Skulker concluded.

Everyone listens to Skulker's reasons. Seeing he has already tried but also scouted the area ahead. They all wonder where Phantom keeps his base.

"So it would be a bust but why did the trail go cold after you pass his parents portal. Do you think he has a base not far from that location than?" ask Spectra. Seeing that Skulker tried to find the place before she looks at the hunter who rolls his eyes.

"I have scouted the area many times. Sending out sensors to look for the base and came back with nothing. Even if he did have a base. I would assume it would be close to the far frozen" answer Skulker. Everyone turns to him wondering where did this come from. As he nods he turns to Queen looking at him waiting for an explanation.

"He is close to the yeti's and they are the more advanced ghosts in the ghost zone with technology. Whatever he has at the side of the ghost zone the most I would conclude it would be a spot to hide or to rest. A large rock with a building on it of some sort," Skulker gives his thoughts out on what Phantom can have.

As the ghost in the area nods and listens to Skulker.

"Well that is interesting to know" said Queen. Looking at the knight "Are we ready to liberate the prisoners?"

Skulker and everyone hearing this wonders what prisoners. As Fright Knight kneels on one knee he nods.

"Yes. I have discovered a weak spot in Walker prison strong hold. The large floating rock that the prison sits on. The left side where a mountain that looks like a hook. The area looks to be almost collapsing one mighty attack from you my queen and the prison will surely collapse and we will have some of the ghost zone most notorious ghost under your command".

Queen nods and sits on her throne "Soon It will be ours. My love rest and you will be free".

* * *

Thursday Casper High

"One more day than it's Friday. One more day and no more stupid rain," Amber muttered. Seeing it's still raining all week she lets out a yawn, Danny yawns as well. As Danny leans on his locker and Amber leans on Danny's front every one notices their exhausted look.

"Long night of patrol?" Valerie asked. Seeing the two halfa tired she wonders what is going on. Granted they did have lots of homework which has been taking them much longer to get done.

"Yea you two look dead," Tucker said. Everyone turns to him who chuckles nervousness "You know what I mean."

"Maybe you two need to stop sharing the same bed and get sleep in your own beds," Sam said. Tucker and Valerie give Sam a look while Danny rolls his eyes and Amber sighs.

Danny yawns and shakes his head "We got to bed late because of the GIW shot the Fenton thermos releasing the ghost we captured.".

Amber yawns and nods "Because of those asshole idiots we had to go split up and re-catch all those ghosts. On top of it, I had to deal with the box ghost three times. THREE! I swear to GOD if I hear him say "beware" one more time. I will cripple his afterlife" Amber darkly mutters.

Sam, Valerie, and Tucker took a step back away from Amber. Danny sighs and shakes his head and yawns.

"I think we are also feeling the effects of the duplicates. We have been using them so much that we are beginning to feel the exhaustion finally hit us," Danny said with a nod. Seeing Amber give him a narrow look he sighs nervously maybe it isn't the duplicates. "Flo still in town?"

Valerie and Sam wince to hear this. Seeing what Amber is going through for the week both girls knows how it feels. Tucker looks nervous seeing Danny standing there alone. He wonders if he should jump in or stay out of it.

Nope, he is staying out of it.

Amber narrows her eyes on Danny. "Don't even start dipstick. I mean it Danny, don't you even start with any jokes. I didn't even get a chance to have breakfast because I was fighting with my jeans this morning," Amber said.

"Bloating?" said Valerie.

"Cramps!" said Sam.

Amber groans and nods. "Yes to both" mutter Amber looking at Danny with a hardened look.

Danny gulps and quickly opens his locker and pulls out a brown paper bag. Handing the bag to Amber she snatches the bag and opens it to see a large double chocolate chip muffin. Her mouth begins to water seeing the muffin.

"That will do boyfriend, That will do."

With the bell ringing, they head towards their class. As they enter class and sit down, Amber opens the bag and takes out the muffin and takes a bite. Star looks at the large muffins and sighs. Seeing the large chocolate muffin she groans. As Amber takes another bite she sighs happily.

"Oh yes, this hits the spot!" smiling she gives Danny a grin.

Danny sighs and nods as the class wait for Lancer. They see the door opening and walking in wasn't Mr. Lancer, "Morning class".

Everyone blinks. Danny raises his hand and waits. "Yes, Danny?"

"Hmm, Dinah not that I mind that you're teaching the class. But where's Lancer?" Danny asked.

Dinah smiles and leans on the desk with a smile. "Well, I'm sure most of the school has heard what happen last week with the special PTA, but also the audit for the school budget."

The class nods seeing it was the only thing that everybody was talking about. The girl's lacrosse and soccer teams didn't get canceled and the basketball team stayed but the football team is out. On top of that everyone wanted to know how the cheerleaders were getting dry cleaned cheerleader uniforms and they had three pairs to use and choose.

"Well seeing that the PTA was looking at the budget. They wonder why vice-principal Lancer was teaching not just one subject but four while we had five teachers needing more subjects to teach. So after reviewing and checking with the superintendent and Ishiyama made some changes. Lancer is the vice principal for now and will be teaching one subject. I will be your new English and music teacher for the rest of the year and next," Dinah said with a smile.

Smiling and looking at everyone she turns to Dash and gives him a harden look. A look that the former football player nods all to well a look that it's his turn to be the one knocked down. As she continues to look she glances at Sam and gives her a dull look. Sam blinks and looks at Valerie who shrugs her shoulders.

Danny nods "Awesome."

Some other classmates look horrified and one of them is Dash. To hear Danny say that but also seeing that he is good terms with the teacher while he is not he sees his legacy going down the drain.

"Hphmm," Amber took another bite of the muffin in delight. As everyone turns to her she sighs happily while everyone looks at her. "What! I missed breakfast, is it a crime or something!" Amber snaps at everyone who quickly gets back to their business. Wondering what is wrong with her she is usually calm and relaxed, but right now she isn't.

"Amber sweetie you ok?" Dinah asked. She has never seen Amber act like this wondering what is wrong she looks at Danny "You do something to make her angry?".

Amber decided to answer for Danny. "Oh no he didn't on the contrary he gave up this double chocolate chip muffin. Chocolate right now is a blessing seeing what I have to deal with the next day or two. Which it sucks to have this for the week". Amber's voice was cheery than it turned dark.

The girls in the room nodded in understanding what Amber meant. The guys were lost and confused minus Tucker and Danny they know what is going on.

"Ahhh yes that! Well, it was sweet of him he gave that up seeing you needed it more" smile Dinah. Giving Danny a smile happy he is trying to help Amber.

"Awww"

"That was sweet"

"Wish my boyfriend did that"

"See why can't I find a guy like Danny"

All the girls in the room stared at Danny. Feeling nervous he feels Amber gaze on him as he takes a gulp he raises his hand "For my safety can I be excused please". Seeing Amber gaze but he feels the bond telling him danger, danger run.

Dinah frowns seeing this happening letting out a sigh. As Danny is about to get up "No. We have a lesson".

Danny groans and banged his head on the table.

* * *

Gym

Danny sighs and throws his backpack into his gym locker. As Tucker grabs his gym shirt he looks at Danny "So what's the plan for today? Matt looks chilled seeing he is still in Johnson body. But-".

"Ms. Tetslaff is trying to get him out but until June hits. He is staying," Danny finished. Seeing Ms. Tetslaff has been trying to get the gym class under her authority she has been trying to get Johnson to take the early retire again.

"Dude is it me or has Dash been I don't know. Glaring at you more and more?" Tucker asked. Seeing Dash sitting on the metal bench hunch over watching Danny change. "On second thought. I think he's been watching you change".

Seeing him not take his gaze off of Danny. Tucker wonders what is going on seeing Kwan and Dale horse playing they bump into Dash who moves but still keeps his gaze on Danny.

Danny closes his locker and looks at Tucker with a shiver. "That is disgusting and gross. But now that you mention it yeah I noticed him glaring at me all week and last. I think he is piss because the football team is gone and so is their Letterman jacket. I mean during class he just glares at me like he is trying to burn a hole in my head" Danny said.

Tucker nods while looking at Dash but looks at Danny with a nod. Seeing that Dash has been doing that all week he wonders how much longer this will keep going.

"Yea it's strange not to see him wear that jacket. In fact, it's strange not to see anyone wear a Letterman jacket. I mean. I know it's crazy but everyone seems more relax. But you also broke his wrist that can be also another reason." said Tucker. Seeing the cast on Dash's wrist Tucker shrugs his shoulders.

Watching Danny putting on a compression sleeve he raises an eye wondering what is that for. He shrugged his shoulders again as they put on their sneakers they head to the gym floor.

"Hey Dash you ok? Is the cast bother your?" Kwan asked. Wondering what is wrong ever since last week he has notices Dash all too quiet. Seeing the school lose the football team but also Danny breaking his wrist. He won't be able to play basketball until senior year if lucky.

"You and Dale grab the bench and follow me," Dash said. Getting up Dale blinks and looks at Kwan who looks confused.

"Say what now?" Kwan asked, wondering what Dash means, Dale looks at the blonde who glares the two.

"Yea what now?" Dale asked. Blinking thinking he heard Dash say grab the bench.

"Grab the bench seat and follow me!" Dash yelled at his friends. Both jocks blink at Dash and glance at each other. Shrugging their shoulders Dale and Kwan each grabs an end of the bench and follows Dash to some lockers.

"Lift the bench over the lock and drop it. I want to know what Fenton is hiding," Dash said. Waiting for Kwan and Dale to drop the metal bench both boys flinch to hear this but still held the bench.

"You nuts! Do you really want to pick another fight with Fenton after what he did to you? He put you in the hospital, you were taken in an ambulance to the hospital. HE put YOU in the hospital! He also broke your wrist last week like it was a twig" Dale said. Looking at Dash wondering what he is thinking Dale turns to Kwan who is staring at Dash.

"Dash, man I don't think it's a good idea at all. Dale is right, Fenton is going to put you in the hospital and this time it might be longer. Or worse he might break more bones of yours. You want to go through his stuff that right there is taking it to far. You could get suspended," Kwan said trying to reason with Dash.

Dale nods and looks at Kwan who looks at him as both boys turn to Dash. Dash turns around and glares at both boys making them flinch.

"I didn't ask you guys your opinions I ask you to do something" Dash gently touches the metal bench and pushes it down.

"Whoa!" Both boys lost balance and grip, they dropped the metal bench. As the bench lands on the lock, it made it pop and opened as it landed on the ground making a loud sound. Dash looks at the two with a smile as he looks at Danny's locker he removes the lock and opens his gym locker. Grabbing his clothes checking his pockets he throws them on the floor.

"Dude I don't think you-" Kwan stops talking while Dale finishes. "Should go through his stuff"

"Says who!" Dash ignores them as he grabs Danny backpack he opens it pulling a few items out he looks inside. "There has to be something here. There is no way he grows that much during one summer. Drugs, steroids, needles something! No way someone that wimpy becomes like that. I checked online even my uncle thinks he is on something" Dash in rage flips Danny backpack upside down.

All the contents drops down to the gym floor.

A box lands on the floor and the contents of that box falls out.

Dale stares at the box. Kwan blinks at the box. As both of them give each other a look and look back at the box. Both boys wonder why does he have that in his backpack.

Dash picks up the box and the item that fall on the floor. "It's open and theirs only one left? I don't get it why does Fenton have a box of condoms?" Dash wondered.

"Nniiiccceeee," Dale smoothly says. Nodding his head knowing why Danny has condoms for "Wow Fenton is more of a man than you Dash. That's a mega pack."

"Nniiccceeee" Kwan nods with a grin. Smiling and looking at Danny's backpack. He would not expect Danny to do it "Fenton you are full of surprises and I wonder when he bought them?".

Dash looks confuse at the two as he looks at the box of condoms almost being empty with one left. He wonders where did the others go but soon his eyes widen.

"Fenton is having SEX!" Dash exclaimed staring at the box of condoms in his hand. "With who?!".

Dale face palms and shakes his head "I'm done and out."

Kwan sighs and groaned "Me too."

As Dale and Kwan leave the locker room to the gym floor leaving Dash alone.

Dash rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulders. Having an idea he walks towards the gym floor, once out of the boys locker room and onto the gym floor. He sees some people playing on the basketball court. Others talking and others on the weights while some are playing games.

Dash sees Danny talking to Amber while the others are around them. An evil grin was plastered on his face as he takes a step forward but stops seeing the megaphone on the table. Dash picks it up and hits the horn button.

Everyone hears the megaphone horn as they turn around seeing Dash holding the megaphone.

"Baxter that's not a toy put that DOWN!" Ms. Tetslaff yells at Dash.

"After my little announcement!" Ms. Tetslaff stops and raises an eye. Seeing Dash giving her a pleading look she looks confused. As Dash hits the button once more. Everyone stops what they are doing with everyone looking at Dash. Seeing him looking at everyone he lets out a grin.

"Guess what I found in FENTURD's backpack. A box of almost empty CONDOMS!" Dash is holding a box of condoms that belongs to Danny for everyone to see.

Everyone looks at Danny who stands there and blinks. Amber facepalms. Valerie blinks. Tucker's mouth drops open. Sam groans. Each of them wonders how did Dash figure it out but yet got the box of condoms?.

"The freak is having sex with-" Johnson snatches the megaphone from Dash's hands. No one said anything the gym room is quiet, very quiet deadly quiet seeing that everyone was processing what Dash said. They all look at Danny than to Amber and look at Dash holding an empty box of condoms in his hand.

Danny started to walk towards Dash. Each step Danny's eyes were dangerously narrow on Dash and the students who can see Danny face. Many of them flinch to see the dark glare. Others started to whisper and look at Danny and Amber.

"You broke into my gym locker, you went through my backpack, and you have the nerve to stick your nose into our relationship. You're a dead man Dash, this time your time in the hospital is going to be longer" Danny hissed. Everyone in the gym flinches to hear him speak so dark.

"Ohh now you did it. You're a dead man," Johnson said. Dash is confused as he looks at Johnson who is pointing straight, Dash turns around. Seeing Danny dark glare, Dash flinches.

Danny grabs Dash by the neck lifting him off the ground. As Dash grabs Danny arm pulling onto the compression sleeve.

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON" Everyone turns to Amber screaming his full name. Danny turns to Amber and everyone is quiet wondering what she is going to say to Danny or to Dash. Seeing Danny Drop Dash but still holding onto his neck. "Yes! Danny and I are having sex. Everyone grow up for fuck's sake, we are almost adults!"

Everyone glances at each other. Some girls nod while other guys nod agreeing with Amber.

Dash chuckles and looks at Danny and Amber "You are still losers".

Amber walks halfway to where Danny is and stops. Hearing what Dash said she sees Danny look at her and Amber nods. "Sick him!"

That's all Danny needed to hear.

Dash eyes widen in fear and then, **"CRUNCH".** Danny's fist connects with Dash's nose but this time breaking it. The first time part of Dash nose was broken when Danny beat him. But this time Danny broke Dash's nose. As Dash flies back he pulls onto Danny's compression sleeve.

Dash back hitting the wall and soon passes out.

Everyone gasp. Maybe because of Danny punching Dash out or maybe breaking his nose. The loud crunch was heard all over the gym. Maybe another reason why everyone gasp is because of the tattoo being visible on Danny's forearm. Seeing that everyone is staring at his arm.

"Crap. I don't need this," Danny groaned. Everyone sees Danny's tattoo on his front forearm, walking towards Dash he takes the compression sleeve back as he turns around. Everyone is staring at him "Never mind, I don't need this now!" Danny said throwing the sleeve over his head and landing on Dash head.

"Damn it," Amber groaned. Everyone sees Danny tattoo the reason no one sees her she has a long sleeve shirt underneath her gym shirt.

"FENTON PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE-" Ms. Tetslaff stops talking. Seeing Danny giving her a dark glare she flinched. 'Ok maybe I might have chosen the wrong student to send to the office.' Blinking and looking at Danny she shivers to see the icy glare coming from a student. 'Where the hell was this attitude in freshmen year' thought Tetslaff.

"Alright enough of this. What is going on here? I want answers NOW!" Johnson shouted. Looking around he turns to the jocks who are quiet.

"Johnson we know what happened," Kwan said as he walked forward with Dale who nodded.

"Yea. Dash tricked us into helping him," Dale said.

Both males nodded and look at Danny. "We told Dash not to go through your locker or stuff," Kwan said.

Dale nods, "But he refused to listen said he was looking to get dirt on you. He just didn't care".

Johnson sighs and shakes his head.

* * *

Principal Ishiyama's office 1 hour later

Looking at Maddie and Jack she turned to Dinah who is there to make sure Maddie doesn't do something reckless. Seeing she got Dale and Kwan's statement on how this all went down. She already called the Baxters and had Lancer ride with Dash in the ambulance to the hospital.

Now for Jack and Maddie, they were working on an invention when the school called. Jack picked up the phone and was shocked to hear that Danny got into a fight on school grounds. When they left the house they arrived at Casper high straight to Ishiyama's office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton thank you for coming quickly on such short notice"

"It was no problem principal Ishiyama. When Jack told me Danny got into a fight, I knew something was wrong, not my baby" Maddie said. She can't picture Danny getting into a fight in school. Not at all.

Dinah coughs into her hand and sighs. 'Yea right after today you won't think he is a baby. But hearing the rumors flying around what kind of teen buys a mega pack of condoms' shaking her head she sighs.

"Yes, well the reason why Danny punched out Dash is that Dash had broken into Danny's gym locker and revealed a secret to his gym class," Ishiyama sat there and lets it sink into the parents.

"Secret to his class? What secret is Danny hiding?" Maddie wondered. Turning to her husband who shrugs his shoulders ever since the summer. Danny has been different ever since he met Amber.

"Why did a student break into Danny's locker for?" Jack asked. Looking at the principal "Wait, is this the same Dash Baxter from before, the one he beat up and sent to the hospital? The one that has been bullying Danny and others since freshman year?" Jack asked. Thinking this is the same person he sees the principal nods.

"Yes, the very same and yes he sent Dash to the hospital again. Broke his nose completely."

Maddie is shocked to hear this "What was he looking for in Danny's locker. Did Danny take something of his?".

"No. Danny didn't take nothing from Dash. No, the reason Dash broke into Danny's gym locker is that he was looking for dirt on Danny," Ishiyama said.

Jack and Maddie blink in confusion. Ishiyama hands them a report from both Dale and Kwan as they read the report, Jack is confused wondering why someone would think this about his son. Maddie is shocked and looks at the principal.

"My son is clean. To even think that. He went away for camp and had his growth spurt is that a crime!" Maddie exclaimed. Glaring at Ishiyama and scrunching the report in her hand.

"I agree! Danny has been working hard. Exercising, training at the gym taking boxing lessons, martial arts and this punk has a problem with it" stated Jack. He knows he can call Frank and show them videos but also have gym members defending Danny.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton please clam down. There's more, please let principal Ishiyama explain," Dinah pleaded and looks at the parents who nods.

"Yes. Well, Dash found something in Danny's backpack and used a megaphone to announce it to the gym class. He was... holding an empty pack of condoms that came from Danny's backpack," Ishiyama said as she lets this sink in.

"Box of condoms" corrected Dinah. Maddie and Jack looks at her with a confuse face wondering if it's important. "What! I'm just as shock I mean a box of condoms. That takes dedication"

"Really? Is that important to know the difference" Ishiyama looks at the teacher with a look saying is that important!.

"What a pack of condoms has only three. A box of condoms is usually twenty or more. So you have to ask is how much free time do they have?" explain Dinah.

Jack blinks hearing this. 'Box of condoms that belongs to Danny. Why does Danny have condoms in his backpack? The only reason he should have condoms for is that he is-'. Jack grins and soon wipes a tear from his eye. "I don't know if I should high five him or give him a hug!" Jack said laughing.

The principal and teacher shakes their head. Only a father would say that.

"Condoms, a box of empty condoms," Maddie froze to hear this. Staring at Ishiyama and thinking it over 'Condoms.' An image of seven-year-old Danny playing hide and seek with Maddie was playing back in her head. 'In his backpack.' An image of a nine-year-old Danny working on a project with his mom. 'CONDOMS'. An image of Danny and Amber comes into her mind. "No. He's too young my little boy a man".

Dinah and Ishiyama sigh. Seeing Maddie having trouble accepting this.

"Knock, Knock"

"That's must be them," Dinah said. Walking to the door she opens it revealing Danny and Amber. When they walk in Danny froze and lets out a nervous smile seeing his both parents. Wondering how this will play out he sighs.

Amber on the other hand gulps. Seeing Maddie giving her death glare. She looks at Danny and blinks at him. Seeing her son and having a hard time believing he is active.

"Sit down you two," Dinah motions to the empty chairs.

The four adults in the room stares at the two teenagers. As everyone sat in silence, Amber can't help but feel nervous. She has fought Danny, Skulker, Fright Knight and probably more. Granted she was a little scared facing some foes but for some reason. Having Maddie giving you a death glare seems to be the worse bunch of them all.

'"Baby pop if looks can kill. I would have died again. Your mom is giving me the death look."' Amber shivered inside.

Danny sighs and nods "'Sorry rock star but I think she wasn't expecting us to be active yet."' Talking through their link. Danny looks at his mom "Ok Mom! I get it, we get it. But you shouldn't give Amber the evil look it's not going to help or talk," Danny said.

Maddie turns to her son with the same look while Jack sighs and grabs Maddie hand. "Alright Mads I know you are angry and upset. But glaring at them won't give us any information".

Dinah nods "Mr. Fenton is right Mrs. Fenton,"

Maddie sent the music teacher a glare who raises an eye unaffected. She has been there before with her parents and her parent's boyfriend many years ago as a teenager.

"When!" Maddie asked turning to her son and girlfriend. They look at Maddie wondering what she means "When did it happen?!" Maddie demanded.

Danny and Amber sent each other glance. As the two talk to each other through their bond. They quickly come up with a partial story that hopefully will work but also won't reveal everything.

"The fundraiser. After I walked Amber home we were talking outside. We started to kiss but-" Danny looks at Amber who nods.

"The kissing started to escalate into something else," Amber finished. Looking at Danny who nods seeing where this is going they turn to his parents who are staring at them.

"Escalated to what?" Jack blinked in confusion. Maddie nods wondering the same thing as the teacher and principal look at each. They shake their heads at the parents in front of them.

"Danny was getting excited and a little frisky," Amber said shooting him a play full glare. Danny rolls his eyes and sighs with a smile.

"Hey, you expect me not to feel when those up against my chest" Danny huffs folding his arms he looks at Amber with a teasing grin "You were enjoying it as much I was. I just wanted to cuddle with you".

"Well that cuddling turn into something else." Amber blushes and looks away. Seeing the adults look at her she looks down "Danny is a really good cuddlier".

"Ok. Ok, we get it. But weren't you suppose to stay at Tucker's?" Maddie looks at Danny who nods. She didn't want to hear this, in fact, she wanted to know how it happened. How did they get a night alone?

"I called Tucker telling him about the change of plans. He doesn't know that I stayed over at Amber's, no one did. I didn't want Tucker to get into trouble nor should he get involved in this," Danny said. Seeing that his parents won't bother Tucker or any of his friends about this.

"And what of Danielle? Was she at home?" Jack asked. Everyone nods wondering where was Danielle.

"Danielle went to a slumber party over to Jenny. She was happy to have her first slumber party with her friends," Amber said with a giggle, remembering seeing Danielle's excited look on her face for her first slumber party.

Danny chuckles with a nod. "Yea' it was kind of funny seeing she was packing like four different types of pajamas." Shaking his head he sighs "She asked for help to close the suitcase. Wanted me to sit on it".

"Really" Ishiyama smiles and Dinah giggle "Ahh that's cute."

"So you two had the house all to yourself"? Jack pondered out loud while Danny and Amber nodded. "That's very rare with children around" Jack looks at Maddie who rolls her eyes and nods. She knows how rare that is especially with children who had their friends over the house as well.

"Yea the whole night up to morning when Mrs. Wakeman dropped Danielle off, she was confused as to why I was there in my pajamas," Danny said. Luckily they came with an excuse with that.

"She was confused?" Jack asked. Looking at Amber seeing she is responsible for her little sister. Something that most teenagers her age usually always don't have to worry about all the time.

"Not really after we explained it to her. She thinks we had a sleepover. That we played board games, watched t.v and ate candy," Amber said with a slight giggle. Danny chuckles and nods seeing that Danielle thinks that and doesn't suspect anything.

Dinah, Ishiyama, and Jack laughs hearing what Amber said what Danielle did. Seeing she doesn't expect anything.

Maddie stares at Danny glancing at Amber. Thinking back during the summer when Danny told her about Amber. She was shock to hear her son speak so passionately about a girl. But also she saw a change in Danny because of this girl.

"How long but how many times?" demanded Maddie. Getting confuse look she rolls her eyes "A box of condoms. I mean Halloween was only two going into three weeks ago. How many times but also when? When did you two have the time like Dinah says" wonder Maddie. Trying to figure this out she looks at Danny and Amber.

"Yea she has a point" Jack hearing this nods while Dinah stands there raising an eye herself. She was a teenager herself and she remembers how difficult it was at her age. "The truth please" ask Jack.

"Truth!" Danny turns red and looks at Amber whose face is red as a cherry. Maddie folds her arms waiting for one of the two to answer. Jack blinks and looks at Maddie and than to the kids. Dinah nods to the principal seeing she has a point.

Danny stares at Amber whose mouth is wide open in shock to hear what Maddie wants to know. Danny scrunches his face while Amber shakes her head but when she saw Maddie look. She nods to Danny and agrees.

"Hour and half to two. Enough that we went through the whole box" answer Danny. Hoping that would be suffice for his mother he turns to Amber "'We might have to reveal some of the days"'.

"'Like we have a choice your mom glaring is really making me nervous a bit"' shivered Amber. Seeing that Maddie is having a hard time grasping this and Jack is smiling at Danny.

"Alright you two win" sigh Danny. Looking at Amber she nods and looks at them."You want to or should I" ask Danny. Watching Amber nods she looks at Maddie and Jack.

"Monday, Danielle stays after school to help tutor some of the other students in her class and the other grades. It's a program that the school is trying out she, Jenny and Brad joined. They are doing really well their class is up in all the subjects heck even the grade above them as well." smile Amber.

"That's Monday we head to her place for a few hours until we leave to pick up Danielle" answer Danny.

Jack and Maddie blinks and looks at them. Dinah nods, she heard about the program and Ishiyama was shock how well the program is working for the elementary schools. Seeing that other students are helping others but also home work is getting done it's a plus.

"Tuesday we have a free period at the end of the day. So we leave and head to my place. Than we pick up Danielle at school" Amber stares at Maddie while Danny clears his throat.

Maddie turns to Danny shock to hear this. Jack blinks and Ishiyama mouth drops open. Dinah nods "Wow I got to say you two got this down. But please continue I might need to take notes".

Danny rolls his eyes and sighs. Taking a gulp he looks towards Amber and than to Dinah.

"Thursday after music class I sneak Amber to my room. Jazz is at class and you two are either at the mayor office or ghost hunting. We have well you can say it's a quickie. Afterward we pick up Danielle from Dr Wakeman." Danny pause to see his parents shock look while he nods. "Also Saturday morning I wake up ten minutes earlier and head to her place. After that I jog back home".

The adults didn't say anything. Dinah nods at the two. Looking at Danny parents seeing their shock reactions she turns to the teens who shrink in their seats.

"I'm impress. You two have this down better than me and any of my friends when I was your age" said Dinah. Ishiyama looks at Dinah who shrugs her shoulders "Times are different and besides. Mrs Fenton wanted to know". Seeing Maddie sigh and nodding she looks at the two.

"Ok so that's four times a week meaning-" Maddie didn't finish her sentence the reason why.

"Five maybe six times a week" corrected Danny. Scratching the back of his head and letting out a nervous smile, Amber smiles nervously added something.

"Sometimes seven if we take Danielle and her friends to the park. She would have dinner at Brads or Jenny which we get a few hours to ourselves. We rotate every other month and this month for Saturday is my turn to watch all three. Maybe a sleep over as well" answer Amber.

Maddie just stares at her son and Amber. Staring at them both but also shock to hear what they said she slowly covers her face thinking it was a mistake to ask them. Looking at Jack she gives him a glare making him confuse.

"What?" ask Jack. Wondering why he is getting glared at.

"He gets this from you" folding her arms, Maddie looks at Danny who is confuse.

Jack blinks and looks at Danny and shakes his head "Nope can't be. You said I can't cuddle and I know for a fact you always want to cuddle. So Danny takes all that from you even the sex drive" Jack points at Maddie who turns red and looks away embarrassed her husband did that.

"Eww really dad. I don't need to hear this and mom you demanded to know. If we lied I don't want to even think more of the punishment" Danny states while looking at his parents.

"That explains allot. Your mom is always running around working and she never looks tired" Amber looks up nodding thinking of all the times she has seen Maddie. "I might be already over my head with you seeing you never get tired of it or ready for another round after a few minutes"

"How can that be my fault" Danny folds his arms and pouts.

"Ok! Ok! We don't need to hear this, I don't need to hear this" mutter Maddie. Hearing what Amber said made her rethink what she wanted to know.

"Yes! That is true you two did tell the truth "Dinah looks at Maddie who rolls her eyes. Turning to the teens n front of her. She is surprise at how the two manage to keep this quiet but also how.

"And you two used protection every time?. Amber is everything still the same no change in your cycle and all?" Dinah asked. Seeing Maddie tense she looks at Amber. Jack hearing this looks at Danny but sees Maddie tense. Wondering why he looks at Amber who is relax.

"We always use protection" Amber states while Danny nods and holds her hand. Looking at Dinah she sighs "Yea' no change just a bad case of bloating and cramps," Amber muttered. Everyone turns to Amber seeing her stomach grumble loudly.

"Here this should hold you off for a bit until lunch" Danny sighs and reaches in his bag and pulls out a chocolate candy bar. Amber eyes widen while Danny gives her the chocolate bar.

"Baby pop when this is over and I'm back to normal I'm going to rock-".

Danny puts his hand on her lips and sighs. "Really! Were you really going to say that in front of my parents!" Amber pouts and raises her bottom lip. Danny sighs and shakes his head "Just eat the candy bar. Hopefully, we will be able to get lunch."

"Danny I got to say you are one caring boyfriend. No other guy would do this for their girlfriend at this age," Dinah said stifling a laugh. The principal nods thinking the same thing.

Amber takes a gulp of the candy bar "So what now?" passing it to Danny who takes a bite. He looks at his parents wondering what they are going to say.

Maddie looks at Danny than look at Amber. Seeing the girl in front of her that changed her son to be this man. She looks at the two and sees how far the relationship has gotten. Shaking her head not wanting to think where it can lead she puts her foot down.

"What now, you two are too young to have sex! After today Danny you're forbidden to see Amber. This relationship has moved far to fast for my liking. You will be ever-"

"You can't do that mom. Amber has impacted a big part of life in this short period of my life!" Danny interrupted his mother. Shaking his head he looks at Amber and smiles. Seeing everything they went through he holds her hand and caresses her face. "I won't end my relationship with Amber. I love her," Danny softly spoke to his mother.

"I love you too," Amber said with a smile. Taking his hand that is caressing her face she kisses it. "Having you in my life gave me something more. I didn't have any friends and if I did they didn't understand my role with my sister. But you did you accepted that but also choose to stay by my side and help. Others would hang out with their friends. Instead, you invited me to your circle and because of you I was welcomed."

"Like I said, I love you, Amber," Danny said capturing his lips with hers, he smiles and gently taps his head with hers. Dinah and Ishiyama sees how close the two are and Jack watches this.

Maddie turns to her son shock. Thinking he lost his mind but also the conversation they had months ago when he came back from camp.

"Love. Danny we had this conversation before. You are sixteen years old, sixteen you don't know what you are talking about but also what you are doing at your age. Jack help me over here. Why couldn't things go back to what they were before." Maddie groans and shakes her head.

Jack sighed and looks at his wife. Turning to Danny he thinks back at the conservation they had during the summer coming back from the gym. Seeing how deeply he was head over heels for Amber. But, he ever understood how some people had more responsibility than others until he met Amber. She has made a big change in Danny.

Looking at Maddie seeing her nod wanting help. Jack nods he will help. Looking at Danny he sighs and nods while Danny frowns seeing his dad might be on his mom side.

"You would rather have Danny being late for curfew and giving us excuses, grades slipping and sleeping during class. I mean ever since he met Amber he has gotten much better and spending less time with Sam. Danny has changed a lot," Jack stated.

Maddie remains quiet seeing that Jack is helping but not onto her side. Danny blinks. Amber blinks and looks at Danny wondering what is going on.

Jack looks at Ishiyama who blinks and quickly nods. Getting up she walks towards a file cabinet and pulls out Danny folder. Dropping it on the her table she looks at Danny and then to Maddie.

"Since the beginning of the school year. Daniel's grades have shot up. The testing he did in camp brought his C average to at least a B. Danny right now is an A-plus student. His change from the summer is truly amazing," Ishiyama said passing the papers to Maddie she looks it over and sighs.

Amber blinks "Wow you really weren't kidding. That much was going through your life that your grades drop that much." She heard it from Tucker and Sam from before but to really see it.

"Yea that much" blink Dinah.

Danny rolls his eyes and sighs "Trust me theirs more I just kept a lot to myself."

"Indeed. Students have been coming to me with complaints about Dash," Ishiyama said. Danny snorts and nods "Seeing that Lancer helped delay the problem he's been under careful watch now."

"But also Daniel helping with the music class. Look at all the good he has done since the start of the year. This change came from them both," Dinah added looking at Maddie seeing her rolls her eyes.

"Mads I understand you are upset. But-" Jack never finished his sentence.

"But nothing. He is still too young. To even think that they know what love is at their age is ridiculous!" Maddie stated now folding her arms not budging on the subject.

"Than let us learn," Amber said. Maddie looks at Amber while Danny nods "I know you think we are young and that this will change and all. But I feel strongly for Danny. Every time I see him I can only think how wonderful he is how much he cares but also listens. That he's willing going the extra mile to protect me but also make me smile."

Maddie listens to Amber and turns to Danny talking.

"Mom. I know you and I had this talk. But I feel something different with Amber different from the other relationships I had. She is the first person I think of the morning and the last person I think about before going to bed. I know you think this won't last or we are too young, but I want something like you and dad have," said Danny.

Maddie remained quiet and listens to both teenagers. Letting out a sigh she looks at Danny and rolls her eyes in annoyance. Looking at Amber she can't help but glare at the girl. Turning to Jack seeing him with a grin she sighs.

"Alright. I won't force you two to end it. But I don't approve you two having this much sex at this age." Maddie groaned in defeat shaking her head wondering how did this happen. "My own husband and son double team to defeat me" sigh Maddie.

"Look at the bright side. How many times do you think they will be able to get away with it or Danielle will go to sleepovers" Jack chuckles while Amber giggles and Danny rolls his eyes and nods thinking about that as well.

"Anything else we should know? Before we had home?" Maddie asked.

"It was your idea to be truthful," Amber nods and looks at Danny who looks nervous.

"I know I just didn't think how much trouble I would get," Danny groaned. Everyone wonders what he means, as Amber rolls her sleeve and Danny does the same thing. Dinah nods liking the ink while Ishiyama who is Asian descendant understands this Jack blinks but Maddie doesn't.

"WHAT IS THAT!"

* * *

Friday Casper High.

"So how bad do you think the rumors are?" Amber asked. Letting out a yawn she looks at Danny who rolls his eyes. Seeing some students looking at them and pointing at the two outside. "Spoke to Valerie last night, she did some damage control with Star. We got to thank them and do something for them for the trouble they went through. They helped with the Heather's and Ashley's they want answers. One of them heard our conservation with your parents".

Danny sighs and nods knowing what Amber is saying. He had a long afternoon talking to Tucker up to dinner.

"I know. Tucker called me last night we talked and I apologize to him. He said people were asking questions. Dale and Kwan helped Tucker out which was kind of a shock. Some seniors were asking him questions while Tucker got the info from Valerie. He's telling me the legend of Danny Fenton and Amber McLain will be remember for all times" With them entering the school.

"Really legend" rolling her eyes she sighs "Star thought I was blemishing the length of our activities. But I told her what she heard was true. She dropped the phone and screamed in shock" giggling she sees Danny rolls his eyes.

They walk towards Danny locker while some girls giggle and watch the two.

"Morning," Danny muttered. He is not looking forward to today. After the talk in the principal office Danny and Amber decided to show Danny his parents the tattoo. Granted Jack looked intrigued wondering if it was Celtic runes or Viking along with Norse. His mom on the other hand wasn't happy.

When he got home later he was grounded for a month which was reduced to two weeks. It could have been more but seeing that Danny came clean and Jazz helped Danny in whatever case he had.

"Morning," Amber said with a smile.

"Sup!" Tucker said grinning.

"Hey girl" Valerie replied.

"Are you're parents out to get me?" Sam asked. Danny blinks and groans seeing she tried calling him last night but his dad took his cell away. She tried going over the house but Jazz told Sam to go home. "When I tried calling they said for me not to call you until they decided a fitting punishment. Jazz told me to go home when I came by yesterday but Amber and Danielle were there. Why?".

Amber sighs and explains. "Maddie wanted to have a very long chat with me. It wasn't easy talking to her but I think Maddie understands what I'm trying to get at. I think she is warming up to me and Danielle." Sam nods understanding that. Seeing her parents heard what happen and they called the PTA complaining about Danny having condoms in his bag.

Which the phone call ended with her father not liking the answer he got. Yelling that Danny is no good.

"The tattoo, they think hanging out with you gave Danny the idea. They also didn't appreciate it well Maddie didn't. Your father seemed interested in it for some reason? Danielle kept drawing some up hoping to have one," Amber rolls her eyes playfully.

"Really... That I gave Danny the idea!" Sam exclaimed. Everyone blinks and looks at Sam while Sam rolls her eyes and nods. "So what does the tattoo say. It looks to be some runes but when did you two even get the tattoo's?".

Once Danny got his books they left to go to Amber locker which isn't that far. As they walk they notice a lot of girls giggling and whispering towards Danny and Amber with what happened in the gym but also the rumors. It's safe to say no one is stupid enough to try to fight Danny again.

"Remember the fundraiser?" Danny started while everyone nods. When Amber opened her locker she noticed not many people around them. Nodding to Danny they agree to tell them some of the truth.

"Clockwork's sister, Lahkesis the ghost of fate helped us reach the next stage of our bond," Everyone nods, well not everyone. Sam rolls her eyes to what Amber said "She said when we finish a night of passion to make a small cut on your fingers. Intertwine your hands together and focus your ecto power into your hands."

Danny nods seeing everyone staring at Amber he decided to finish the rest.

"Once complete we are bonded we fall asleep but later on in the middle night" Rocking his head back and forth while Amber winks at Danny seductively with a grin on her face. Tucker, Valerie and Sam sigh. "So we did that again and the next morning we woke up with them on our forearms," Danny said. Tucker and Valerie nodded, liking the runes on their forearms. Sam on the other hand rolls her eyes.

"Ok, what does it say?" Sam asked. Leaning on the locker waiting for them to tell them. She watches Danny shrug his shoulder and looks at Amber who nods.

"Danny Phantom," Danny said. Tucker, Valerie, and Sam raise an eye seeing the runes on Danny's forearm spell out his name. Turning to Amber seeing her tattoo looking similar to Danny they assume it means her name.

"So other words Ember McLain?" Sam said. Shrugging her shoulders Amber snorts and shakes her head. Sam raised an eye confused wondering what does it say. "Than what Amber McLain?" Sam corrected.

Danny sighs while Amber shakes. They agreed last night to tell them the truth before things get blown out of proportion again. Tucker looks at that the tattoo and notices how some of the symbols look exactly at the end on them both.

"This is the next stage of the bond? Meaning is their another?" Tucker asked. Wondering what the next stage of their bond can mean? Seeing his best friend nod and Amber smiling. Tucker's eyes widen to hear this.

"It means Ember Phantom," Amber said.

Valerie froze to hear this while Danny wraps his arms around Amber and kisses her collar bone making her giggle. Tucker's mouth drops open in shock to hear this.

"What!" a whisper of shock came from Sam. "What! Did... did she just say?!" Sam said staring at Danny and Amber she felt like her world is falling apart but her heart was viciously ripped from her body ripped and slash into pieces.

"Ember Phantom," Danny repeated. Letting out a sigh "Look I would appreciate you guys to keep this very quiet. We still have one more thing to complete the bond and Lahkesis hasn't told us yet. She said it's not the right time". Rolling his eyes everyone stops hearing an announcement from Ishiyama who sounds angry.

"Would the following classes head to the gym room for a mandatory Sex education class. A certain parents that were once in charge of the PTA complaining about an incident yesterday. So thank them better yet you know who"

When everyone heard this they all froze others are shocked. Many people turn to Sam who face palms. They all listen to what classes are going to the gym room as they sent each other glances they nod and begin to walk towards the gym class. Valerie stays back a bit and looks at Sam who is staring at Amber.

"You ok?" Valerie asked. Sam turns to her and Valerie flinches to see the forced a smile on her face 'This girl is going to explode. Literally explode if Danny and Amber do one more thing or something else goes not her way. I hate to see what Sam will do or say' Valerie thought.

Seeing what has Sam done in the past months has not been pleasant but yet she continues to do this thinking its best for Danny and everyone.

"Perfectly fine," Sam smiles and nods. "On top of it all, we are going to have a sex-ed class. I wonder what my parents said to piss off the principal" Sam said looking at Danny and Amber she sighs.

* * *

Ghost Zone

Far away from Walker prison a large floating rock with what use to be a strong hold prison is now reduce to rubble.

"Freedom"

"Revenge"

Ghost are flying out of a prison. As Queen Dark looks down with a smile she turns to Fright knight commanding the ghosts.

"Soon it will be ours" mutter Queen.

And cut


	35. A new weapon

I do not own Danny Phantom or anyone or anything here. Expect the crazy plot story idea.

Now onto some answers to the reviews.

Thanos: Maybe in the future.

The Dragon King: I tried to read Hummerhouse's TMNT just couldn't get into. As for yokai and others nah keeping it straight american cartoons. But thanks for the new reading material.

Neo Fighter V: This chap Sam will see something that will make her rethink everything. What I did next chapter will blow everyone minds.

War Dragon: Dash will be no more problems after one more.

Ultra X-45: Ain't that the truth Dash screwed up and Sam she will see.

Garisfrey26: Desiree I don't know yet.

"Talking"

'Thought'

"'bond talk"'

Lana means calm as still waters.

Monday morning Casper High

"What's with Danny?" Valerie asked wondering what is wrong seeing that she, Tucker and Sam had this weekend to patrol. They didn't have much trouble with any ghost. Only a few ghost animals and the Box Ghost only came out once which is rare for even him.

"Oh that, it's just Danny way showing how much he loves the upcoming holidays," Tucker teased knowing what's wrong with his best friend. He does this every year since second grade. He tried to enjoy the holiday before that but it failed.

"Tucker, shut up!" Danny said giving Tucker a death glare. Tucker rolls his eyes seeing it's going to be another long holiday season. Looking at Sam who shrugs her shoulders he turns back to his best friend.

"Really man. I mean you do this every year since kindergarten. The week before the holiday break you turn moody," Tucker said with a small laugh.

Danny glares at Tucker and mumbles to himself. Everyone around him raises an eye seeing how moody he is.

"And people say I'm the moody one," Sam said.

Amber looked back and forth between them all. She remembers Danny telling her about some of his past experiences with the holidays involving his family. She thought he was kidding, but now seeing the Fenton family up close it's safe to say it's true.

"Well, hopefully, no turkey comes to life this year. Because if it does I will blast it to smithereens," Danny muttered darkly.

Tucker and Sam glanced at each other seeing how dark Danny has gotten since he started to date Amber or maybe he is showing more of his dark side. Something that made them nervous.

"Baby pop if you are worried about the holiday. How about we have your family over the place and I can cook a Thanksgiving dinner," Amber offered. Seeing Danny look at her, he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Isn't that a little much for you to handle by yourself?" Sam asked wondering if Amber knows what she is getting herself into. She watched her shrug her shoulders.

"It's just four more people. I can bake a ham in one oven or a turkey. Besides it's not the first time I did this before, I've cooked up to at least a dozen or more people before..." Amber said thinking back of her old life back in the seventies when she would have to help her mother cook. "-Besides, I don't mind baking."

"I know you like to bake and all. But you sure you want to do that. I mean don't you have to bake pies for this Friday for the elementary school pie sale? I mean ten pies isn't that much?" Danny asked, wondering if Amber isn't going to burn herself out, he worries about her.

Tucker and Valerie's eyes were wide in surprise to hear how many pies.

"Yeah, seeing that my mom has been baking like a madwoman. She wants to beat you. She has this obsession to beat you in a bake-off. I don't know why but ever since the elementary school bake sale when she heard she came in second place with her cookies she was shocked in disbelief, not that I mind that my mom got a wake-up call," Sam stated.

Everyone turned to Sam seeing this is the first anyone has heard of this. Nodding her head remembering how shocked, but also angry her mother got when she lost to a new person; a teenager no less. She has been baking for weeks trying to get the right pie made.

"Oh, you mean those brownie cookies that you put in a cupcake mold. Those were delicious," Valerie said.

Everyone nods, but Danny he chuckles and looks at Amber with a smile.

"The ultimate housewife strikes again!" Danny said chuckling he notices Valerie glaring at him while Sam places her hand on her hip. Danny chuckling dies and lets out a nervous laugh.

"Ladies relax. You should've seen my mom, different time era but trust me. Baby pop I will be fine making those pies and besides I already prepared all the ingredients at home to start this Thursday night and start them in the early morning," Amber said with a laugh.

"Mom been doing the same she wants to win" Sam yawns and nods.

Amber rolls her eyes looks at Sam. "She's that upset because she lost?" Amber asked.

Hearing what Sam said piqued her interest. She has seen how parents are in this era and from seeing what she has been through growing up. She notices much has changed. But to hear her mother wanting to beat Amber made her smile seeing someone is trying to beat her. Thinking about her mother she now understands her drive.

"Bragging rights," Amber mumbled to herself. Danny looks to her and rolls his eyes playfully while Amber smiles.

"I don't care! She was shocked, but when she heard she lost it to you she was angry at first. When she tried your cookies, she was speechless and I never have seen that happen to my mom," Sam said. Of all the times her mother is and tries to out-do someone this was the first time Sam saw her mother accepting that type of defeat in cooking.

Amber nods hearing this looking at Danny.

"So what's the plan for today? I know the buses are leaving soon for the school trip to the museum," Amber said.

"Yup and this month at the museum they are having a show of England history. Knights, kings and more," Danny said, pulling out a flyer from his bag passing it to everyone. They hear an announcement for the class to head towards the gym.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Museum

Everyone is getting off the bus as they head towards the museum. Danny is walking beside Amber and looks happy.

"I can't wait. I haven't been to a museum in a while the last time we were here lets say Skulker learned to keep a schedule" Danny nods while Tucker rolls his eyes and Sam sighs.

Amber rolls her eyes and sighs with a smile on her face.

"Really? You're that excited?" Amber asked giggling they all walked towards the museum.

Tucker is on his PDA while Valerie is looking over his shoulder reading what Tucker pulled out. "Wow didn't expect that!" Valerie said. Tucker nods and shows Danny and Amber the article he is reading.

"What no way!" Danny said.

"I thought it was just a legend, a myth," Amber said.

"It has to start somewhere," Sam said.

"Yup. It even says there is a statue of the lady of the water the very same lady of the water that gave King Arthur his sword Excalibur," Tucker said as he shows them the picture of the statue.

"Also it says the owner of this collection Lana Etrigan is a direct descendant of Merlin himself, tracing her lineage almost four hundred years back to the wizard himself."

They all blink and look towards the entrance, Danny can't wait. Amber nods wondering how this will play out. Valerie looks interested and Sam rolls her eyes and sighs.

Once inside the museum, Danny and Amber's ghost sense went off. The rest of Team Phantom stared at the two halfa's but Danny looks confused.

Danny turns to Amber "Weird, really weird".

"Yeah, it felt different. Different not like a regular ghost," Danny said mumbling to the group. They got close while Danny nods and looks around but Amber she hugs herself to keep warm. "I feel cold, really cold, like icy cold," Amber shivers and looks at Danny. Valerie places her hand on her forehead and pulled back.

"Geez girl you're like an ice cube," Valerie said covering her hands trying to warm it up.

Danny places his hands on her petite frame and he nuzzles her neck. Exhaling his warm breath on collar bone he gently kisses her neck and holds her tighter in his arms. "I'm right here my rock star. Right here to help you keep warm".

Amber shuddered as she heard Danny's husky voice. Leaning her head back she smiles and nods "My Danny you always know how to help me."

"Oh brother, leave the flirting in the bedroom," Sam groaned.

"What's weird?" Tucker asked.

Amber turns to Danny who looks down but his eyes look up to everyone. "It's like you are sleeping and you wake up feeling you are falling. I feel the ghost there, but at the same time, I don't. The ghost isn't moving I can sense it staying in one place but than it's gone."

Danny looks around the museum exhibit seeing paintings weapons and more.

As Dinah gets the class attention and curators are breaking into groups. "Class we get a special curator, Lana Etrigan owner of this exhibit".

"Morning everyone. Please follow me and we will start".

Danny holds Amber in his arms as they begin to walk he heard a whisper. "Huh?" Looking around he is trying to find the whispering. Shrugging his shoulders he listens to the curator talking. As they keep walking they enjoy listening and looking at the different types of knights, armors, and weapons.

The next room they enter many classmates gasped at the many paintings and stone statues. As Lana talked about some paintings and statues, Danny walks away from the group towards another room with more statues. Walking past a few statues Danny stops and hears whispering. Looking around the room trying to find the whispering.

"Where?" Danny asked as he tried to listen, he sighed in he didn't hear anything. Staring at the statue he sees a woman standing in the water extending her hand and arms out like she was giving someone something. Seeing the statue holding onto a sword handle in her hands. Staring at the blue, white marble statue Danny feels something strange. Staring at the face he sees a beautiful woman seeing the detail of the statue.

"Argh!" Danny grabbed his face. 'What is going on feels like someone dropped a car on my head!' Danny thought, staring at the statue. He sees a different place a man wearing some type of armor. Looking around he sees his hands are gone replaced what looks to be ghost hands seeing he is wearing some type of hooded cloak.

* * *

The person who Danny is now inhabiting is talking to the man wearing armor and soon an old man appears. Wearing a long robe with a tall wooden walking stick. His long beard and sword on his side talking to a ghostly woman wearing a hooded cloak similar to him standing next to him?.

"Are you certain this will help me in the war. I will do everything I can to save my people and protect my kingdom. I won't, nor can't fail my people!"

Danny blinks looking at the man talking to him.

"Yes. This weapon was forged in a different world which will provide you the strength to fight against your enemies. But before you pass this world throw the weapon into the lake here".

"Agreed," Merlin said.

The knight looks at Merlin and they begin to talk.

The ghostly woman floated forward "Raith it will be done. I will carry the weapon in this world until it's needed. You have my word, old friend". Seeing the ancient in front of him "Is something wrong?" Standing next to him whispering to him.

"No, just sharing an experience with someone. He will understand in time." Turning around and letting out a sigh "My time is almost near, oblivion awaits for me. The world will be very different. He will come to you he will need it to protect everyone. The boy who is not only mortal but also a ghost," Raith whispered. The female specter looks confused but nods at her friend.

The old man with the tall walking sticks walks forward and nods with the man wearing armor. "Than it's settled. You have our word, Raith. I wish I could help you more my dear old friend. Say it and I will follow you to your world after the war.". Drawing his sword and raising in the air ready.

"Merlin, my time is at an end. No the place where I'm going only I will be able to go. But another will be there, in time," Raith smiled and shakes arms to his friend. Looking at the ghostly woman she floats into the water. The man wearing armor walks towards the water as he takes a few steps the ghostly woman rises from the water giving the man wearing armor a sword.

As the man takes it he touches the scabbard he turned intangible. Once he unsheathed the sword the sliver metal blade glowed green and sliver. As he gives a quick slash near a large tree he slices and the tree leaned over and falls.

"I hope this will be enough to protect my people and kingdom. Thank you Raith".

"It will. Take care of yourselves and Polt thank you for your help. You are the last of the ancients, the ghost world is fine the Dark Family is sealed. The observant's are watching and my children are working. Take care old friend." Turning around opening a portal with his hand he walks into the ghost zone.

* * *

"Ahh!" Danny jumps back in shock. Looking at his hands and then at the statue in front of him. He took another step back. "What the hell was that?! It felt like an out of body experience," Danny said shivering a bit, he saw his ghost breath in front of him. Walking away he stops and turns around once more and looks at the statue shaking his head he walks back to the group.

"Strange child! But yet he has an ecto signature of a familiar?" A voice said.

Danny found his class and sneaked quickly back to the group. Tucker and Valerie blink at Danny. Sam looks at Danny and turns to Tucker and Valerie thinking the same thing. Amber turns to him and her eyes widen.

"Are you ok? You're sweating like you ran a marathon?" Amber asked going into her bag pulling out a napkin she gives it to Danny who wipes his forehead.

"I don't know. Just had an out of body experience," Danny shudders while the class goes to the next part of the exhibit.

They stay behind with Danny. Dinah walks towards them. Wondering what is going on she saw Danny not looking good but also sweating.

"You okay?" Dinah asked.

Danny looks up and nods. "Yeah sorry. I think the stuffiness of some of the leather and paintings is making my allergy act up". Clearing his throat and coughing.

Dinah hearing this nods. "Ok guys stay together, I can trust you five not to cause trouble. Right?" Looking at them with a serious gaze they all nod while Dinah looks at Danny once more who nods. "Ok then." As she left she heads towards back to her class.

"Ok, so what happened?" Tucker asked. As they walk towards a bench, Danny looks up to Tucker who notices his confused look. "Danny what happened?".

Sam nods. Valerie looks at Danny wondering what is wrong. Amber looks concern.

"I well...er," Danny said rubbing his arm as he looks at Tucker. Letting out a sigh he doesn't know how they will take. "I had an out-of-body experience. I was this ghost from the past and he was one of those ancients that beat Pariah Dark. His name was Raith. I think this ancient ghost made and gave Arthur, yeah King Arthur the sword Excalibur that is a ghost weapon to help him fight for his kingdom," Danny said.

Seeing them all blink, Tucker's mouth drops open Valerie just blinks. Sam raises an eye and Amber looks at Danny.

"Baby-pop are you serious. An ancient, one of the ancients who beat Pariah Dark. They all disappeared after his defeat," Amber said looking at Danny who nods. "You're saying King Arthur's sword Excalibur is a ghost weapon given to him by that ancient" Amber continues. Everyone watches Danny nod. "The greatest king of all history. Who wielded the greatest sword of all time is a ghost weapon. Given to him by an ancient."

Amber looks at Danny who nods. Turning to Tucker, Valerie, and Sam staring at her then back to Danny wondering if this is true.

Danny nods and sighs. "Yup and the lady of the water was an ancient ghost named Polt. Merlin was there with a tall wooden walking stick with a sword on his side standing next to Arthur. He knew the Ancient name Raith and was willing to help him and join him in the ghost zone. Willing to go with him".

"This is insane!" Tucker looks at his PDA pulling up the history but looking at Danny he shakes his head and turns the PDA off.

"No way!" Sam said. Staring at Danny who nods he looks at the room and shivers. "How did this happen I mean has this happen to you before? Is this a new power of some sort?". Sam asked looking at Danny who is looking at the other room.

"I was standing in front of this statue and-" Before Danny can finish.

"What statue?" The four teens asked. Staring at Danny they look at the direction he was looking and when they look at Danny with a smile on their faces, Danny didn't like it.

Danny blinks and stood up shaking his head he knows what they want him to do. "No, hell no not going to happen! I freaked the hell out when I was there. You want me to go back there and get another out of body experience. Count me out!"

Amber rolls her eyes and pulled Danny down to sit next to and whispered something into his ear. Tucker, Valerie, and Sam raise an eye and wonders what Amber is whispering to Danny. Seeing Amber smile at Danny who blinks and looks at her he shakes his head making Amber frown seeing he turned down her offer. Letting out a sigh she nods and looks at the three.

"Time to bring the big guns out," Amber said with a grin. The grin on her face made Danny confused as Amber whispers into Danny's ear again.

Danny hearing this his eyes widen. Smiling he lets out a small perverted giggle and then a "Giggity". Danny nods agreeing with Amber. Seeing Amber nod with a smile she leans back and mouths to Danny as much. "Really?!" Watching Amber mouth him something she leans back in a sexy manner.

"What do you think she said or promised Danny?" Valerie asked looking at Tucker who sighs seeing he heard the rumors while Sam rolls her eyes and looks at Valerie with a look.

"He's a guy. What do you think guys want," Sam said folding her arms glaring at Danny who has a grin on his face.

"Follow me," Danny said with a smile getting up from the bench. He gently takes Amber's hand and helps her up. In doing so he presses her body up to his and kisses her gently on the lips.

When the kiss ended, Amber turns red. Feeling Danny's hand up behind her shirt she blushes feeling very aroused. "Let's go. I don't think I will be able to control him or myself if he continues this."

The group walks towards the room and then Danny and Amber's ghost sense went off.

"It's that feeling again," Amber muttered.

"I know," Danny replied. As he walks forward and Amber walks beside him the group walks passes many statues in the room. "This one," Danny muttered. Looking at it he turns to the group.

"It's beautiful," Amber said, looking at the many different types of blue and white statues in front of her. "This was the statue you stood in front of you and had this vision of some sort?" Amber asked looking at Danny who nods.

"Yeah, it's weird. It felt like those headaches I been getting. Clockwork said it's a power that is very slowly manifesting itself," Danny muttered while Amber rubs his back in a calming matter.

"So anything?" Sam asked. Standing next to Danny and looking at him then back at the statue. She sees Danny shake his head and looks at the statue and then back to Sam.

"Nothing," Danny sighed in a relief voice. Looking at Tucker who is on his PDA "Something up Tuck?" Danny asked wondering what he is searching for.

"Yea" Tucker looks at Danny with a strange look and nods. "The name of the person who sculpted the sculpture is Polt, but also the name of the statue is called 'The Lady in the Water"

Everyone looks at the name of the sculpted and the name of the sculpture. "The name is Polt. I went on the museum website for the exhibit and there's only a date and name but no bio on the person who sculpted the statue."

Tucker walks towards the plank with the name of the statue. "Just the name of the statue but also no where and who the name of the person is."

"Weird," Valerie said while Tucker nods, Valerie walks closer to the statue. "No year of the person when he or she was born and died. Not even a year when the statue was made. This is weird."

Sam rolled her eyes at them all. "Have you guys never been to an art galleria or auction in your life? Some people just don't care as long it was inside some castle or has a connection to it. Someone wants it," Sam said shrugging her shoulders while everyone looks at her.

"Polt was the female ancient," Danny said. Everyone looks at him in shock while he nods, "She and Raith, the other ancient spoke. Said something about carrying the weapon in this world until it's needed".

"Well it's a beautiful statue and if what you are saying is true. Let's hope Excalibur is a ghost weapon, maybe we can find it and use it to help in our cause to fight Queen dark and Pariah Jr," Amber whispered. Seeing what they are up against she wonders if they are strong enough to protect everyone.

"Let's head back and join the class," Danny said. Everyone nods as they walk to the other side of the room, Amber stops and looks back.

'That was strange,' Walking and looking at Danny "'Did you hear that baby-pop sounded like?"'

"'Like someone is whispering, rock star,"' Danny said through their link looking at Amber seeing her shock reaction Danny nods. "'I heard it too,"' Danny comes to a stop seeing they joined with the rest of the class. Looking at Tucker and Valerie giving them a nod. He gives Sam a curt nod making her nod as well.

As the class continues with the trip an alarm goes off. Tucker on his PDA looks at Danny and Amber. Seeing the ghost activity popping up all over town he turns to the group.

"Guys ghosts are popping up all over town. But they are all coming here!" Tucker said showing the PDA to everyone. Danny and Amber nod as they head towards the bathroom. Each of them creating a duplicate while the originals transform and fly out of the museum.

"The hell is going on?!" Ember said.

Danny looks around and sees a few fires. Using his cryokinesis he puts out the fires. "The hell is going on?" Danny demanded. Seeing a few ghosts on the ground heading towards the museum. Danny and Ember drop down and blasts the skeleton ghosts.

"You think Queen Dark is here?" Ember asked as she blasted a few more skeleton ghosts. "These ghosts are from Pariah Dark's army, she could be here."

"Don't know, just keep blasting them!" Danny said as he began channeling his cryokinesis and created a wall of ice on the sides making the skeleton army down a narrow path. "Why are they coming to the museum of all places".

Freezing them in a chunk of ice. Some of the skeleton ghosts start to chip away at the wall of ice to free their comrades.

"No clue!" Ember grabbed her guitar and turns the knob and hits a string making a musical fist shoot out slamming on the army taking out a big chunk. Danny lands on the ground and uses his ecto energy combining with his cryokinesis and throws the ecto ball of ice. Once it collides with the skeleton ghosts ice spears erupt, freezing the skeleton ghosts.

"Phantom you are here!" Fright Knight floats above them with Pariah Jr next to him and next to him are two ghosts that Danny stares at them.

"I have seen them before but when?" Danny wondered. Staring at them he grabs his head in pain "Ahh!"

* * *

Inside the museum same time

"This is not good. We should be out there helping!" Valerie said. Looking at Tucker nodding while Sam agrees with her they see that Dinah is doing a headcount while they are moving to the emergency exits in the back.

"Look once outside in the back break into groups. We can't do anything yet with us being here with the class. It would look strange if Amber and I weren't around," Danny's duplicate says. As he is about to talk he stops and grabs his head. "Ahh!"

"Baby pop!" Amber's duplicate reaches for Danny's head. "What's wrong?"

"Who are you ghosts? You don't know what you are doing leave!"

Everyone heard a voice talk.

"I'm fine. Just a headache, heard a voice inside my head," Danny said. Seeing them all look at him "What?".

"We heard the voice as well and it came from that side," Tucker said. Looking at the statue Tucker turns to Danny who looks confused. Wondering whose voice that was, they all nod and started to move towards the room.

* * *

Back to Danny and Ember.

"In my premonition a while back ago. I have seen them before," Danny watched the four land on the ground looking at the first ghost he raises an eye.

Ember blinks and looks at the half man and half bull ghost. Turning to Danny seeing him nod he notices something that the hybrid human and bull ghost has on him.

"That symbol that is Acropolis of Athens. Pandora rules that realm?" Danny said.

"PANDORA!" The ghost-human and hybrid roared her name. "She looked me up. Doesn't she know you can't lock up a Minotaur? I am Mino the king of the Minotaur's." Slamming his fist on the ground creating a crater he exhales loudly and glares at the halfa.

"My what do we have here?" The next ghost floated down wearing some type of old suit in a trench coat but had an English accent. "It's been a while since I cut into someone." Showing the large kitchen knives in his hands he looks at Ember and licks his lips.

"Ok, that is creepy. Especially with the English accent that ain't working for you," Ember replied. Wondering what is going on she notices the English character chuckling at her.

"Oh, my dear forgive me for not introducing myself. But you can call me The Ripper," Smiling, he dashed forward aiming to stab Ember. Danny appeared holding an ice katana parry the blades.

"The Ripper. As Jack, the Ripper!" Danny exclaimed. Seeing him nod, Danny twists the blade and soon pushes upward breaking the stances hold.

Ember back flips and lands on the ground. "Danny move!" Turning the knob on her guitar to a skull beam. She hits the string on her guitar making a beam shoot out. Danny quickly goes intangible and sinks into the ground as the beam hits Ripper. He skids back and starts to chuckle which soon turned into full-blown laughter.

"Something is wrong with him," Danny said as he floats up back to the ground. Ember nods and looks at the Minotaur and then to Fright Knight with Pariah jr.

"Ahh, the halfa's are here to witness my ascent to the throne wonderful!" Pariah jr chuckles and watches the scene below him. "Fright Knight, mother told me the halfa male is different from father. Help the others to wound the female halfa. I would like to see what he will do." Pariah Jr looks at Fright Knight who looks at his prince with a questioning look.

The prince raises an eye wondering why his knight is defying his order. Looking at Ember seeing her fighting against Ripper who is having a hard time trying to slash her while she keeps blasting him keeping distance away from her. Fright knight turns to the prince wondering if that would be a good idea. He has seen how far Phantom goes to protect those he is close to.

"As you command," Fright Knight bows, wondering if this will come back and haunt the prince.

Pariah smiles and floats in the air to watch the battle.

The Minotaur stomps on the ground and moves his hooves. Letting out a loud cry, he charges towards Danny and Ember. As he gets closer, Danny creates an ice shield around his arm soon the ice shield continues to grow taking root on the street. As the minotaur collides with Danny ice shield his hoof digs deeper and deeper in the asphalt.

"This will not STOP ME!" Minotaur shouts as he continues to push forward. Danny using his cryokinesis encasing Mino in ice. As the ice slowly builds and encased Mino the king of the minotaurs slowly chuckles.

"This will not hold me!" Mino said chuckling darkly the minotaur started to glow red and soon the ice started to melt slowly. Flexing his muscles the ice shattered around him and with another charge shatters the ice shield.

Danny flies back and shields himself from the shattered ice.

Ember is dodging the slashes from Ripper and then what's worse Fright Knight came and decided to help the serial killer. Quickly using her pyrokinesis at Ripper sending him back. She uses her guitar to black Fright knight slash and with a head butt onto Fright knight making him stumble back. She quickly jumps and lands near Danny.

"This isn't good," Danny muttered.

"No kidding," Ember replied.

As the enemies got together everyone heard a loud horn. Danny groaned and knows what it is and Ember looks confused as she turns to Danny he face-palms and sighs. The other ghosts are confused as well and Pariah Junior just floats above looking lost than ever.

Soon the Fenton assault R.V appears crashing into the police barriers. With the R.V making a hard right everyone heard the loudspeaker turn on and soon Jack's voice is heard.

"Alright you spooks hands up where we can see them or we will fire!" Jack and Maddie are in the front seat as a few weapons from the assault R.V turned on and locked on them. Pariah Jr looks curiously at them, slowly descending from the sky onto the assault R.V. Staring at the large vehicle he looks back to Fright Knight and back to the vehicle.

"My this is strange," Pariah Jr said looking at the vehicle he circles it around and nods.

Jack and Maddie blink and look at the ghost child floating in front of their assault R.V Jack looks at Maddie who is staring at the ghost child in front of their assault vehicle than one of their instruments turn on.

"Warning warning level B to low A level ghost!."

Maddie's eyes widened to hear the level. Jack is shocked turning to their new invention. He shakes his head, grabs the device, hits a few buttons and knobs and then points it at Pariah Jr once again.

"Can't be right. It's impossible for a ghost at his level and age?!" Maddie said. Staring at Jack who finished adjusting he aims at Pariah jr and the machine again reads his level.

"B level to low A level ghost."

Pariah Jr makes his move unsheathing a small blade he slashes against the windows of the assault R.V cracking them. Jack quickly hits a button and Jr is blasted.

"My PRINCE!" Fright Knight floats towards Junior's location but stops halfway. Once the smoke is cleared the prince blows out the smoke from his mouth and does not look amused.

Jack and Maddie are stunned. That he took a blast straight to the face and didn't even flinch nor did it do any damage to him. Looking down at the instrument wondering if this is right.

Danny and Ember send each other a glance and nod. As they turn intangible and float to the ground they appeared in front of the assault R.V blasting the prince away.

"Back off!" Danny exclaimed.

Inside the R.V, Maddie looks down at the invention in shock. Grabbing her husband's arm getting his attention she points down to the invention.

"Jack the Ghost leveler. Look at it!" Maddie is stunned and when Jack stares at it.

"Unknown core. Unknown level. Error reading human DNA?" Jack whispered and the invention soon overloads, sparks coming out. Turning to Maddie nodding both of them grabs weapons and soon jump out of the R.V. "You rotten brat!" Aiming with the wrist ray. Jack shoots a few rays at Pariah Jr, who looks amused at the attack. Using his small sword he deflects the rays back at Jack.

"JACK!" Maddie shouts as she tries to quickly move but stops seeing Phantom holding her arm. Ember quickly grabs Jack as they both go intangible and down to the ground. Danny grabs Maddie and does the same but they head behind the R.V "What just happened?"

"We did," Ember said now breathing fast and hard. "Baby pop we need more help, these ghost are tougher than we expected" Seeing Danny on his wrist device a holographic light appears.

"Already on it rock star calling in for back up," Danny replied. Trying to get a visual he wonders what is wrong "Frostbite can you hear me?".

Jack and Maddie blink at the wrist device and soon a voice is heard. Turning to each other wondering what they mean for back up. But also wondering how far advanced the technology was compared to theirs. They never seen such advance tech like he has on his wrist. Seeing a visual light being projected.

"Great one is that you? We have trouble here in the ghost zone. Some very dangerous ghost escaped Walker fortitude prison and-"

Ember cut off Frostbite with a sigh. Looking at him with a nod "Let me guess. They go by as Ripper and Mino".

Before Frostbite spoke someone in the background roared in anger. Then a large crash is heard.

"WHAAAATTTT!"

Danny gulped and sighs he knows the ghost that did the yelling. "Yeah, Mino went through my ghost ice wall like it was nothing. We can use some help here like quick." Wondering what is wrong with the signal he can't get Frostbite visual completely.

"At once great one!" The feed was cut off and soon loud stomping is heard. Danny grabs his father and Ember grabs Maddie as they float to the other side the Minotaur charges into the R.V making a large dent, but also pushes across the street.

* * *

Sidestep during Pariah Jr investigation with the R.V.

When they arrived at the room they see Spectra and Bertrand trying to move the statue but floating above the statue and attached to it is a ghost. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie along with the duplicates blink.

Danny and Amber shot at Spectra and Bertrand while Valerie used an ecto gun blasting the two further away.

"Oh great, you five are here," Spectra muttered rolling her eyes wondering why they are here of all places.

"Penelope, surprise surprise still haven't learned yet. I've got a bone to pick with you!" Amber's duplicate glared at Penelope while Bertrand changes into a panther and soon started to stalk them.

Danny notices the last of the museum personnel left with the class giving everyone a nod. Valerie an ecto gun. Sam took out her wrist rays, and Tucker has the Fenton thermos on hand. Danny and Amber nod as they move forward Danny looks at the ghost who gasp at him.

"You have an ecto signature but how? No mere mortal can have one but your ecto signature it- it reminds me of a friend!" Staring at Danny he walks forward and his eyes widen to see who it is.

"Wait. You're Polt one of the ancients that Raith knew but also helped in-"

"Ancients. As the ancients that sealed Pariah Dark and his family?" Spectra looks interesting in hearing this. Looking at the ghost her eyes widen to see it is as she took a step back next to Bertrand she whispers something to him.

"Indeed I am. But how do you know of his family? We sealed his family in a-" The ancient turns to Spectra who giggles.

"Mausoleum, oh dear it seems Fright Knight released them with an-" Spectra looks at Bertrand who moves slowly.

"Eidolon core not possible! Raith said I was the last ancient that knowledge died with him," Polt stares at Danny. "But you have an ecto signature similar to Raith how is that possible?"

Danny's eyes widened to hear this. Wondering what she means he and everyone watch Bertrand transforms into his human self and touches the statue. Turning invisible and intangible he flies up.

"Guys we can't lose him," Danny said.

End of the sidestep.

* * *

"That was too close!" Landing near the police barricade, Danny looks at the police in charge then to his father. "Make sure they don't pass the barrier we can handle them".

Before Jack and Maddie say anything, Ember cut's them off "Look cover our backs by long-distance we got kids here at the museum," Ember said pointing to her classmates coming out. The police in charge start to radio in more back up and ordering the teens behind the barrier. Looking at the Fentons nodding at them seeing they can help protect them from the ghost.

"Fine," Jack says.

"We will help and stay in the back, for the time being" Maddie muttered.

As they begin to move, Pariah Jr lands on the ground and behind him is Mino, Ripper, and Fright Knight. As Danny and Ember float a portal appears in the air and two ghosts lands on the ground near them.

"Frostbite good timing for back up," Danny said relieve to see who it is. Frostbite looks around and sees many people out frowning he turns to Danny and nods. Turning to where the trouble is he looks back to Danny.

"Great one. An ice barrier to keep others away and safe!" Frostbite giving out his thought.

Danny nods and soon both of them create an ice barrier around to keep them out. As Jack and Maddie see Danny and Amber unaware they are duplicates they sigh in relief thinking the children are safe. Soon more and more students came out with museum staff.

Frostbite started to walk forward seeing where Fright Knight is. Slowly pulling out the weapon he tightens the grip on the ax.

"Is that ghost Yeti holding the Forseti's ax?!" Everyone turns to one of the museum curators who is stunned. Walking to the ice barrier he blinks and looks back at Lana and everyone. "A golden battle-ax. Norse mythology was once said it was wielded by the Norse gods themselves created by Odin to protect its people!"

Pariah Jr floats down with a grin. "Well, this is a treat. The grandson of the famous ice yeti warrior Frigid. The female Yeti who dealt a devastating blow to my father army when he tried to conquer the ghost zone."

"You will not speak ill of my grandmother" roar Frostbite getting into a stance. Frostbite started to growl and Fright Knight stood next to the prince as the prince snaps his fingers Fright Knight charges towards Frostbite.

"ROAR!" Frostbite lets out a monstrous roar and charges in. As sword and ax exchange blows sparks dance around them and soon ice and snow hits Frost knight.

"PANDORA!" The minotaur screams and charges at Pandora. Raising her golden round shield Mino collides with the shield the impact made a loud sound shattering all mirrors and windows in a two-block radius. But what shocked everyone the most Pandora didn't move an inch she stood her ground. Everyone is shocked to see that happen.

The reason for that is that Pandora changed her size but kept her weight. In her regular form, she is a large titan of a ghost but where she is at now. She is just shy a foot short under Frostbite height.

Pandora channeling her Electrokinesis in the spear it started to crackle with lightning. With one mighty swing with her shield, she sends Mino flying away from her making him stumble back and roll on the ground where he got stumble back on his knees.

"The Lightning Spear and shield of Zeus!" A different museum curator walks towards the icy barrier. Turning to Lana Etrigan "The very spear that Zeus used with his lightning and shield to push away the titans. Wielded by a Greek ghost I must take pictures!" The curator said excitedly.

Pandora raised her spear and pointed straight at Mino her voice steady and sharp. "This time I will ask the time keeper to send you to a labyrinth with no way of returning" Pandora spear crackled with lightning sending a bolt of lightning to Mino who charges straight at it fighting for dominance he continues and tries to over power the lightning.

Jack and Maddie blink wondering where these ghosts got the weapons but as they begin to look at Pandora seeing the Greek outfit and the Yeti wearing what the Norse wore.

"Baby pop we need to stop Ripper and the brat!" Ember shouted.

Danny nods seeing Pariah Jr about to fly towards the museums he creates a portal, going through the portal. Danny floats in the path of Pariah jr. Grinning in front of Pariah jr.

"Going somewhere?" Danny taunted.

"Stand aside halfa or face my wrath!" Junior said withdrawing his small sword. He tries to slash Danny but quickly using his cryokinesis creating another ice blade. He parried Pariah Jr's slashes. "Give up you are no match for me!" Pariah Jr hissed.

Ember uses her guitar blocking the slash she punches Ripper in the face and then kicks him back.

"Oh Ember," Spectra appears in the air. Than Bertrand appears holding on the statue. "Drop it!" Spectra ordered. Doing what he is told he drops the statue from a twenty-foot drop.

"NO! Please don't!" Lana Etrigan shouted as the statue hits the ground hard cracks and pieces broke off. Letting out a sigh of relief seeing it's not completely broken.

Sam, Tucker, and Valerie appear on the other side of the museum seeing the large fight. Tucker grabs both the female's arms and shakes his head. Pointing to the Danny's parents but also seeing news crews arriving and soon the camera's will be on watching the fight, Tucker knows now isn't the time.

"We need to stay out of sight and hidden. Let's get to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. That's where we can be the most useful," Tucker said letting go of Valerie and Sam's arms. Tucker begins to move around but Sam, on the other hand, looks to see where Danny and Pariah jr is fighting.

"Fine, just this one time but something happens I'm going in to help Danny," Sam muttered. With the three walking and also guiding the rest of their classmates, Dinah is pointing to the police officer where to go.

Tucker is looking over his shoulder and nods to Valerie who is relaxed, but Sam. She is watching Danny fight against Pariah jr and every swing he takes the ice blade is slowly chipping away. Watching him creating another ice blade on his other hand seeing the previous one is destroyed. Sam stopped and shakes her head and looks at Tucker. Having enough staying back and Danny doing all the fighting.

"We got to do something!" Sam exclaimed. A blast hits the ice barrier exposing an open section. Sam turns around passing the ice barrier and quickly fires a few shots with the wrist rays she has. "Tucker, Valerie come on!" Sam shouted. Sam jumped behind the car and quickly draws weapons and begin to shoot at Pariah Jr.

"This won't end well," Tucker sighs and jumps after Sam.

"Sam I hope you know what you are doing!" Valerie shouts and begins to shoot.

"What the hell are they doing!" Danny muttered. Flying back trying to catch his breath he looks at the three shooting at Pariah Jr who looks unamused at the shots at him. "Leave and get to SAFETY!" Danny screamed. Turning around Pariah Jr aimed an ectoblast at Danny who is sent crashing down to the ground creating a crater.

"Danny, Great one, Daniel, Baby Pop!" The ghost and humans all shout for him. Danny shakes his head, Sam runs to help Danny along with Tucker and Valerie not too far as well.

"Get off!" Kicking the Ripper away from her. Ember turns around and her eyes widen "Sam No. Danny watch out!" Ember quickly changes the knob on her guitar to a fist as she aims at Pariah Jr coming straight to Danny. Playing a string the musical fist flies and hits Pariah Jr before he got a chance to get to Danny.

"Danny, you ok?" Sam asked. Soon Tucker and Valerie appear next to him. But Spectra along with Bertrand land on the ground giggling at them. "What's so funny?!" Sam said now glaring at Spectra ever since the incident at Dora kingdom things haven't been the same. Sam notices Danny holding his side and looking confused. "What's wrong?" Sam asked. Blinking seeing him holding his side like he is in pain.

"Oh, how sweet this is. It's the castle incident all over again!" Spectra said laughing. Rolling her eyes and taking a deep breath feeling the negative feelings. She smiles at Sam who looks confused "Naive and you took my advice while some of it" pointing to a location Sam, Tucker and Valerie gasp in horror.

"Ember," Danny whispered. Quickly turning around his eyes widen to see Ripper knife buried in Ember's side laughing menacing. "No," Shaking his head watching Ember drop her guitar on the ground. "NOO!" Danny quickly flew up and slammed into Ripper whose laughter went silent as he was sent rolling onto the ground laughing again.

Danny catches Ember in his arms before she fell on the ground.

"That hurts," Ember said wincing in pain. Danny covers her wound but seeing the ectoplasm pouring out.

"Great one hold on to her," Frostbite spins the ax in his hand blasting an icy wind into Fright Knight sending him back.

"Daniel, don't let her sleep!" Pandora stabs the spear into the earth creating a lightning stream sending Mino away.

Both ghosts appeared on Danny's sides. Frostbite covered Ember's wound with snow and ice sealing it shut while Pandora takes a leather hide with cream on it placing it over the snow and ice. Frostbite reaching for Danny's wrist he turns it on and a visual of his wife appears.

"Flake Fang we are sending Ember she is wounded!"

"I'll have a team ready for her on the stat."

Frostbite turns to Danny shaking him trying to get his attention and when he does. Frostbite flinches to see his eyes changing colors, but kept a stern face on Danny. "Create a portal send her to Flake Fang, Great one time is of the essence".

Danny held Ember tighter in his arms looking down shaking his head. Pandora inches closer to Danny she has seen this before.

"Daniel gather your wits. We still have a battle here. I know this isn't the time but we have others that are depending on us!. We are the only here right now to protect everyone" Pandora pleaded. Lifting her shield seeing the enemy getting together once more.

Penelope flies down and sits on a car giggling.

"Ah, that is a good one. You know it's funny first your brat now her. I'm starting to see a pattern here!" Spectra said with a burst of more wicked laughter. Bertrand snorts and nods looking at Sam, Tucker, and Valerie, Bertrand elbows Spectra and points to the human group. "You can thank them here for that. But especially one person it seems she finally took my advice".

Sam looks stunned but also horrified. The look on Danny's face destroyed her to see him so distraught made Sam feel horrible. Tucker pulls Sam from the arm and pulls her behind a large vehicle before Spectra ectoblast hits them.

"Kids!" Maddie and Jack jump over the ice barrier with weapons on Spectra. Maddie with the Fenton Foamer and Jack with the Fenton ghost gloves.

"Amusing as it may be, but I came here for something!" Pariah Jr floats towards the statue.

Danny looks down his hand is glowing sliver and green a portal appears underneath Ember as she slowly slides down in the portal completely. Danny's wrist beeps and soon Flake Fang's voice is heard. His head still didn't go up he just listened.

"Ember received we will begin to help her immediately, she is in safe hands great one." The device on his wrist turns off and Danny remained still. Feeling Ember and talking to her.

'"Don't stop babypop. Keep fighting I'll be fine,'" Hearing Ember's voice Danny nods.

"I demand the sword. I am Pariah Jr son of Pariah Dark and Queen Dark!" Pariah Junior said standing in front of the statue. Everyone is watching the prince talking to a statue but soon a ghost appears floating and attached to the statue. No one expected this not even Lana Etrigan she blinked in shock to see who it is. She has read her family library of the lady of the water.

"It's her, it's the lady of the water." Friends and colleagues of her that work with Lana for years are shocked to see the ghost of the lady in the water.

"I know who you are, vile child. I know of evil acts of The Dark family line. You will never have the sword. I swear to it!" As she slowly goes back to the statue "I swore to carry this world in this world. Merlin and Arthur trusted me so did Raith he forge the blade and loaned it to Arthur. You are no king or prince."

Pariah jr angrily started shooting a small ectoblast blowing a small piece of the statue. He glares at Polt before she goes back inside the statue. He raised his voice and floated off the ground to meet her eye level.

"You dare defy me! It is my right as the rightful Prince of the ghost zone. I demand you give me-" Seeing Polt confused face. Pariah jr stops talking feeling something strange to him.

"GASP!" Pariah Jr turns to Danny and gasps having a hard time controlling his movement. Soon more and more ghosts in the area gasp and Fright Knight he shuddered. Frostbite and Pandora quickly got behind Danny and created an ecto shield.

Polt instead looks interested for some reason. She remembers seeing the human boy standing in front of her when they were alone. But to see him as a ghost this quick?

'Raith? I can sense a power similar to him but yet it's not? How can it be, but also I feel a bond from the two? Raith you're children is working with him than that means they are an ally. Can he be the one?'. Polt looks at the two ghosts. Remembering Pandora when the Ghost zone was young she sees her standing next to Danny.

"What is he doing?" Sam muttered. She is feeling something she never felt before and seeing it's coming from Danny as she, Tucker and Valerie ran across where Maddie is. They all shuddered feeling something coming from Danny. "This feeling what is it? It feels so frightening".

"What's happening what is this feeling?" Maddie asked. Seeing Tucker, Sam and Valerie are there side she looks at Frostbite he took a hard swallow.

"Tell me, Maddie Fenton. What do you know about a haunt?" Frostbite asked. The cameras are on him but also the cameras are on Danny and when he slowly got up his head still down. Turning to Pariah Jr seeing him scared Danny direction is more to the right.

To Ripper.

"You!" Danny growled and when he looks up to Ripper. Danny's eyes went from Green to blue than the last red. The ghosts around Ripper took a step back leaving him by himself.

"What's wrong did I break-" Ripper never got a chance to finish his sentence, Danny enveloped himself with the portal power he disappears and appears in front of Ripper. Reaching for him he grabs Ripper by the neck with no time to react against Danny.

"A haunt? This is a haunt!" Jack's eyes widen and soon things got cold. "I read about this only a few ghosts have this power. It's extremely very rare and when it does it's like you are experiencing a real haunting. Like being in a creepy house but a hundred times worse," Jack looks at Frostbite who nods.

"Indeed much worse. To see the great one have this ability such a young age but also to use it at this level," Frostbite nods and looks straight in front of him staring at Danny. "He must be, how do your children say extremely the pissed off," Frostbite whispered.

Maddie and Jack look at Tucker, Valerie, and Sam who look nervous. Very nervous for some reason but even the adults and harden police officers are having a hard time.

Everyone started to see their breath. Everyone around them started to see little white orbs appearing and disappearing all around. The air icy cold as they breath out they see their breath of life escaping their bodies and the last your hair stands on end.

With this is happening people got together wondering what is going on. Seeing this is Danny doing the whole area continues to grow and grow and soon it got worse.

"This is just the beginning of a haunt. It gets worse trust me, it always gets worse." Pandora shivers looking at Danny she sees how far he has gotten but also sees how far he will go to protect those close to him.

"Worse," Frostbite repeated, Jack and Maddie while Frostbite nods. Tucker pulls Valerie behind him and Sam he grabs her arm and gently pulls her back seeing she is afraid to move.

"Yes, much worse," Pandora muttered.

Everyone turns to her wondering what she means but then everyone felt a sense of dread and fear. Maddie got closer to her husband feeling the fear and dread all around. Soon everyone heard low knocking and then low moans and wails are heard everywhere. The white orbs started to moan and wail the dreading in the area.

Some people ran others stood paralyzed in fear. The ones who ran didn't look back and the ones who didn't run they are completely paralyzed with fear.

Pariah Jr shakes his head pushing back an awful memory he once endured when he was younger. Shaking his head he takes one step forward refusing to let this get to him. But when he felt the fear and dread he stops.

"This is like father's, I felt his haunt before but this is different. How interesting, mother was right he would go far to protect those close to him." Pariah Jr looks at Spectra he snaps his fingers making her groan and nods. But Mino huff and he looks at Danny and quickly starts to charge.

"It ends now brat!" Mino exclaimed glowing green he aims at Danny who is holding Ripper by the throat.

Danny turns his head towards Mino lifting his other hand. Mino collides with Danny's hand as he struggles to move an inch his hooves digging deeper and deeper in the asphalt. Danny with the flick of his wrist sends Mino away from him colliding with the wall of ice.

"You made the biggest mistake of your afterlife!" Danny hissed, now turning his attention back to Ripper. Danny soon started to glow sliver than a white ring appeared around his midsection breaking into two. One going up and the other down, but it didn't transform Danny back to Fenton. No instead a gold chain appears around his neck and slowly a cloak started to take visible around Danny. But as the rings make it to the top but all the way and bottom as well. It stops and the golden chain with cloak disappears. The rings return to his middle section and disappear.

Frostbite and Pandora stood there shocked feeling something very different from Danny.

Fright Knight looks intrigued.

Polt's eyes widen what she just almost witness. 'It was, only an ancient can summon a cloak like that. Can he- must be' nodding to herself.

"ENOUGH!" Pariah Jr exclaimed as he aimed an ectoblast, Danny moving Ripper in front of him taking the blast.

"Well, I must say this has been interesting. Using me as a shield aren't you suppose to be the good guy," Ripper said using his hand trying to slash Danny who dropped him and jumps back.

Spectra giggles and sits on a car while checking out her nail. Looking up to where Danny is she sighs.

"Well, this was fun. All we are missing is that brat-oh wait. She already had her bad experience now it's Ember. Tell me, Danny, how does it feel to be..." Spectra slowly starts talking from the last sentence seeing Danny's eyes flash red to silver. She never has seen silver eyes before green to red eyes but sliver never.

"I had enough of these games!" Pariah Jr quickly charges "I won't be denied my right!"

Danny took a deep breath. Looking at Frostbite whose eyes widen he turns to Pandora who knows what is coming next. Both ghosts ended the ecto barrier and Frostbite created a long wall of ice that soon started to tower over the homes. Pandora stabs the spear into the ice using her Electrokinesis encasing the ghost ice strengthening.

"OHHH AHHAWWWW" Danny unleashed his ghostly wail. As all six ghosts start to take spectral damage, they collided with the ice wall as Danny continues with the wail. The asphalt is ripped up, cars are thrown to the sides. Windows that were already shattered started to completely fall to the ground. The wall of ice is holding while Frostbite continues to add more and more ice.

Once Danny ends the ghostly wail he sees something strange. Pariah Jr and Fright knight standing and floating inside an ecto bubble. When the ecto bubble lands on the ground and ends. Everyone sees Pariah with his arms cross in an X and his golden wrist glowing.

"My I must say. That is one powerful attack luckily my bracelets can protect me and my servant from such attack," Pariah Jr said as he snapped his finger. Fright Knight charges towards Danny who quickly creates an ice blade.

"Great way of blocking the soul shredder," Danny pushes Fright knight back and jumps away landing near the statue.

"You need it. You are the one I been waiting for!" Danny turns to the ghost attached the statue confused. "I need water only water will allow me to bring the blade out."

"What are you talking about?" Danny mutters and quickly shifts to the right missing Fright knight slash. He sends an ectoblast to Fright knight sending him skidding back.

"Water," Polt said retreating into the statue.

Danny sees Pariah Jr shooting at the ecto ice wall and Pandora fighting against Mino trying to keep him in the ice wall. Frostbite is trying to keep Ripper and the others in the wall of ice with his powers.

"Water!" Danny said seeing a fire hydrant. Danny blasts the fire hydrant with an ectoblast as water shoots high in the air. Water splashes and rain down as holes and craters are filling with water.

"Pandora, Frostbite MOVE!" Danny channels his Electrokinesis in his hand. With both ghosts seeing what he is going to do they jump in the air. As the other ghosts look confused, Danny grins. Submerging his hand in the water he electrocutes all the other ghosts. Pariah Jr glares at Danny for the shocking blast.

"Thank you," Danny heard Polt's voice wondering why she is thanking him for. He sees the water touching the statue and soon the statue started to glow blue, white and silver.

"NOOO do not release her!" Pariah Jr roared. Charging towards Danny he sends an ectoblast at the statue destroying half of it. But also blasting Danny away from the statue. "I deserve the weapon it is I who should wield it no other shall"

Danny shakes his head and groans, holding his side he turns to Pariah Jr glaring at him. Seeing he is knee-deep in the water he glares at Pariah whose face turns shocked.

"No way!"

"It's her!"

"The Legend!"

People all around on their phones recording and watching this. Lana Etrigan is in shock staring at the person. The water behind Danny started to move up, but as the water started to fall a beautiful ghostly woman emerged from the water holding a sword in its sheath.

Danny turns around and stares at her in shock seeing her holding the sword in her hand. She smiles at Danny warmly and nods.

"Take it. Only you can stop The Dark Family. I sense the power that Raith's children have bestowed upon you. You and your mate have a powerful bond and only Lahkesis can make that happen. Thanatos, the oldest was the first you have met truly, Raith children's are with you," Polt said with a smile.

Danny slowly takes another step deeper in the water as he touches the sword in his hand it started to glow green and white. Once in his hands completely, Polt smiles and looks at Lana.

"Descendant of Merlin, I have fulfilled my duty to your family. I will be released. Before I pass I will tell you the location of Merlin journals. In Merlin castle where you and your family stay, in the east wing of his old study, there is a hidden chamber behind the stone wall. One stone with a special marker on its right corner. There you will find Merlin's journal"

Lana Etrigan is shocked to hear this the castle her family lives belonged to Merlin himself as she nods she looks to Danny holding a sword in his hands.

"All will be explained in the journals. Excalibur shall be used to protect your home, family, and friends. Arthur used Excalibur to protect his kingdom but more importantly his family and friends," Polt smiled. Soon the lady of the water started to phase she gives one look to Danny and bows. Once she bows she disappears.

"No!" Pariah Jr floats to the statue "NOOO. The sword, give it to ME NOW!" Taking out his sword he charges towards Danny. "I won't be denied!" Pariah Jr roared.

Danny jumps back and quickly unsheathed Excalibur and once both blades collided. A large metal clang is heard as both blades fight for dominance Excalibur glows silver and green. Pariah Jr begins to feel weak for some reason, shaking his head. He jumps away as he looks at Excalibur seeing who is wielding it he shakes his head in disgust.

Fright Knight quickly charges with the soul shredder in hand as he reaches Danny. Excalibur and soul shredder battle for dominance Fright Knight can feel the power coming from the blade itself.

"Indeed it's a powerful weapon and for you to wield it. Such an insult to ghosts. This blade was forged in the very ghost zone! In the hands of a HALFA is insulting." Fright Knight shouted.

Danny grinned and quickly tilts the blade down making Excalibur slide down, Fright Knight seeing the blade coming down. Quickly breaking the stance and jumps away. Danny got into another stance but something else happens.

Seeing Ripper glaring at him and Mino slowly walking around Pandora and Frostbite quickly subdue Mino. But Ripper he charges towards Danny with his knife in his hands.

Danny using the long sword blocks the knife, using his shoulder he slams into ripper pushing him back. Channeling his ecto energy in the sword it started to glow silver and green and with one slash. An ecto slash shot out and Ripper quickly erects an ecto barrier but as he did the ecto barrier is destroyed. But the slash continues hitting Ripper sending flying back crashing into the ice barrier.

"That was for Ember!" Danny is breathing hard and fast. Soon the blade in his hands started to glow green and sliver "Hmm where is the instruction manual for this thing?" Soon the sheathe appears in front of Danny and both blade and sheath disappear.

"Where did it go?" Lana asked, wondering where did it go she saw ghost holding the sword in his hands and then it disappeared.

Danny feels something around his neck. Touching it he sees a necklace of some sort. Looking at the necklace he sees the miniature golden sword. Nodding seeing where it went.

Pariah Jr turns to Fright Knight and then to Phantom.

"This isn't over I will have the sword. I will rule the ghost zone and the mortal world. I shall destroy everything you hold dear!" Pariah Jr is throwing a tantrum and pointing at Danny. "This isn't over!"

"My prince we need to retreat the sword absorb your energy you need rest. The crown and bracelets lost energy due to the sword," Fright Knight kneels on one knee. Pleading with the prince seeing that Ripper and Mino are chained up by Pandora chains. "You need more energy."

"You may be right!" Pariah Jr smiles and takes out his small sword. "You will do!" Junior said smiling at Bertrand while Spectra looks confused. Fright Knight looks shocked at what he is going to do.

"But my prince you-"

"ENOUGH!" Pariah Jr shouts at Fright Knight interrupting him. Looking Bertrand, he flies towards him and once he lands he stabs him in the chest where his core is located. Everyone is shocked to see this happen.

"Why" Bertrand stares at the prince in front of him. Wondering why he looks at Spectra with a sad look.

"BERTRAND!" Spectra screamed her henchman's name shock to see the prince stabbing him. She tries to fly to him but Fright Knight stops her "Let me go you overgrown-" Spectra stops talking reaching for her throat a tattoo appears.

"Thank you, my Queen" Fright Knight thanks her and throws an unconsciousness Spectra over his shoulder.

"Why?!" Bertrand coughed weakly. Staring at prince seeing his twisted smile "We did what you ask so why?". His hands were turning green and soon bones started to appear. Then his legs and soon he turns into a ghost skeleton and whatever was left of him a small stone drops on the ground.

"Quite simply. You will serve me and my family for all eternity!" Junior said removing the blade he feels whatever little power Bertrand had. Turning to Danny "Where did we last leave off?" Before Pariah Jr spoke a portal appeared behind Fright Knight. The ghost that was once Bertrand is standing next to Pariah jr.

"My prince. The queen demands us to return, you don't want to upset the Queen," The knight looks towards the prince who stops dead in his tracks and shivers for some reason. Everyone noticed him shiver and wonders why.

"Very well, if Mother wants us to return so be it. You may have won this battle but this war continues!" Pariah Jr hisses. Turning invisible he appears near Fright Knight and nods as they walk through the portal closes behind them the skeleton ghost disappears in a cloud of green.

Pandora and Frostbite stand near Danny. As Danny is about to talk when his ghost sense goes off. Groaning wondering who it is he sees Mino and Ripper chained up as he looks around he sees Bertrand core floating. Wondering what is going on, he blinks a few times.

"That's not normal, Danny muttered.

Frostbite and Pandora gasp to see who it is. "Thanatos!"

Everyone sees the ghostly figure wearing a long black robe holding a core in his hands appeared. Danny blinks and looks at Frostbite and Pandora wondering who it is he notices everything around him is frozen. Not like Clockwork when he freezes time this feels different like the whole world is frozen.

"Great one that is Thanatos he is sort of the grim reaper for ghost kind!" Frostbite explained. Standing next to Danny he watches Thanatos turn to them with a grin. Everyone sees the large tall figure many thought it was the grim reaper himself.

And cut.

hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and yes. This weapon was mention earlier in the chaps.

happy thanksgiving everyone.


	36. Budding friend ship

I do not own Danny Phantom or anyone or anything here. Expect the crazy plot story idea.

"Talking"

'Thought'

"'bond talk"'

A ghostly figure wearing a long black robe holding a core in his hands appeared. Danny blinked and looks at Frostbite and Pandora wondering who it was, he noticed everything around him was now frozen. Not like Clockwork when he freezes time, this feels different like the whole world is frozen.

"Great one this is Thanatos, he is sort of the grim reaper for ghosts," Frostbite said. Standing next to Danny he watches Thanatos turn to them with a grin. Everyone sees the large, tall figure; many thought it was the grim reaper himself.

"Indeed he is Clockwork and Lahkesis' older sibling," Pandora said knowing full well what Lahkesis has told her about her brothers. She has dealt with Thanatos a few times in the past.

"Why is he smiling at me?" Danny asked. He turned towards Frostbite who now looks nervous. Pandora doesn't like this at all. Danny turns back to the location where Thanatos standing. "He's gone?" Danny muttered.

"No, I'm not." A deep voice said which made Danny jump. "So we finally get to meet. I was this close to getting your core when you first appeared, but I didn't the reason is. I couldn't-well I didn't want to more like I couldn't yet". Showing Danny how much he almost got him when he first came to be. He turns around and floats around Danny for a moment and nods.

"What do you mean couldn't and didn't want to?" Danny was confused, he looked at Pandora and Frostbite for an answer, his eyes widened when he saw them frozen. Turning to Thanatos, he narrowed his eyes as Thanatos pulls down his hood and cracks his neck.

Danny looked at the bald headed and very pale ghost. His eyes have dark circles around them and his eyes are like twin black holes. Wearing a loose black robe with a hood, with a white belt and white trim. He has a gold bracelet on his right arm and wrapped bandages on his left arm. Floating around him looking at him with a stern look.

Thanatos turns to Danny and shook his head with a sigh. He felt a strong bond that is coming from the other female ghost. Nodding his head knowing it's his sister doing, Lahkesis. As he continues to look at Danny, he rolled his eyes and feels Clockwork's handy work as well. Letting out a sigh he shakes his head, not knowing where to start.

"What you need to ask is: Where do I start?" Thanatos said staring at Danny seeing him nod. He looks at Danny waiting for him to say those words.

Danny stares at Thanatos, nodding his head waiting for him to start he sees Thanatos just looked at him. Confused, Danny asked.

"Wait you want me to ask you "where do I start?" Danny asked.

"Exactly," Thanatos said with a grin as he floated away from Danny. Before Danny even muttered a word Thanatos beat him to the punch. "Ask the older halfa about the book he read to make an eidolon core. Ask him for exact details" as he continues to float away Thanatos gives Danny one more look, with a final smile he vanished.

"Great one, Daniel!" Both specters shout for Danny wondering where did he go.

"Over here!" Danny said. Everyone turns to where Danny is, "What?" Turning to Pandora she looks at Frostbite concerned. Then Maddie walks towards him.

"How did you do that?! Who was that ghost he looked like the grim reaper? You just poofed out of thin air and appeared in this spot!" Maddie said. Wondering what is going on she looks at Phantom. Granted this is the first time she and Jack are having civilized conservation with a ghost, let alone Phantom. The reason is due to his little broadcast, but also what Ember McLain did for him when Walker entered her lab.

Ember helped Maddie and Jack push Walker out of there lab and got many, many people more interested in Fenton works. That was only the tip of the ice seeing what Danny and Ember have done so far.

"Sorry was talking to the grim reaper of ghosts," Danny said letting out a sigh he turns to Pandora who snorts.

"Thanatos isn't an easy person to work with, he doesn't listen to many people. Always talking about balance," Pandora said rolling her eyes wondering what is going to be the next thing for her.

"Indeed," Frostbite nods. "Thanatos is a very powerful ancient ghost since the very beginning of creation to make sure the ghost zone and earth is kept in balance," Frostbite sees Danny nods and sighs looking at Mino and glaring at Ripper.

"Wait, the ghost zone and earth? Since creation, is that even possible?" Maddie asked. Seeing both Frostbite and Pandora nod she notices Danny looking at the prisoners.

"We should take them back. I want to check on Ember," Danny said glaring at Ripper who is struggling against the ice chains wrap around him. Danny's eyes went from green to red.

"You're angry," Maddie said. Watching Phantom turn to her with a confused look "You're eyes went from green to red. Before when you were doing your little scary trick it changed to green to blue and last red? But to feel all that Jack and I thought ghosts couldn't feel," Letting out a sigh wondering where did this all come from. She and Jack have lots of work to do.

Danny sighs and nods. "My ice core, when I channel my power through my cryokinesis I can use ice-based attacks. Which changes my eye color to blue. I know it's a lot to take in but how bout a small chat ask your husband as well".

Hoping to give his parents more of a push and seeing since Ember's little stunt in the basement, his parents have been doing more accurate research. To test and check their work instead of what they heard or gather from others.

Maddie blinks and remembers the Fenton leveler in the R.V saying unknown core, level but also reading human DNA. Staring at Phantom seeing he is only sharing just a little she nods.

"When if I may ask?" Maddie asked. Watching Danny grin, she rolled her eyes seeing he won't say when. "Very well I'll talk to Jack," Walking towards her husband.

"We should be heading back home, Daniel. We still have much work back at the ghost Zone" order Pandora. Seeing how things have taken a turn for the worse she sighs. Looking at Frostbite who nods, Danny's hand glows silver and green. Creating a portal near a car, the firefighters managed to turn off the fire hydrant he blew up.

"I'll catch up," Danny said.

Frostbite and Pandora nod as they float towards their chain up enemies. They picked them up and floated towards the portal. Danny floated towards Lana Etrigan. Seeing her talking to a few curators she sees him coming to her and smiles.

"Ms. Etrigan I presume," Danny said with a smile.

"Yes it is and thank you," Lana said as she wiped some tears from her eyes. Danny looks confused, but she giggles "My family has been caretakers for these artifacts for over three hundred years. Having the lady of the water confirm this is something straight out a fairy tale," Giggling wondering when her family is going to say when they find out.

The many people that doubted her family, but also made rumors about them she wonders how things will play out.

Danny smiles and nods "Happy I was able to help and the sword I will return it-".

"No, it's yours," Lana's voice was steady which surprised Danny. She shakes her head and looks at Danny with a harden look "You need it more than ever, it was meant for you to have it now. Look at what that brat did and it was Polt's duty to pass Excalibur onto you".

Danny smiles and nods "Thanks and I will take good care of it," Danny said with a smile.

"I know you will," Lana said. "Now excuse me, I got some calls to make, good luck."

As Danny makes a portal to leave to the ghost zone, he looks at Tucker and gives him a nod. Seeing he is taking care of things here, he needs to leave.

Jack is walking around the area. Looking around the floor and sides he is looking for something. Soon Maddie comes up to his side wondering what he is doing with that vial in his hand. She wants to tell him what Phantom has told her.

"Jack what are you doing?" Maddie asked wondering what he is doing with that vial in his hand. He rarely collects any type of sample.

"She bled Maddie, that Ember Ghost she bleed ectoplasm. You heard the scanner in the R.V before we had to jump out of it," Jack whispers for only Maddie would hear. Continuing looking around he touches Maddie's arm and points to the ground where snow and ectoplasmic blood is there.

Maddie pulls a small kit from her pocket and quickly takes some samples before anyone sees her. After she was done, Jack scoops the remaining snow and ectoplasm in the vial. Sealing it he gives Maddie a nod wondering what they will find out later on for tests.

* * *

Far Frozen realm LATER

Ghosts around are passing tales about Danny's ghostly haunt. When Frostbite and Pandora told there second in command's and when Dora and her second command Husk inventively listened without a word. Many ghosts are shocked that Danny has gotten powerful enough that he can emit his ecto signature in such a large area that can scare off his enemies and other ghosts caught in its range.

Ember is laughing and laying in bed. "You did that! Oh man, I can't wait to see this on t.v." Wondering how this will look. All she remembers is Pariah Jr coming from above ready to attack Danny while Sam, Tucker, and Valerie are running towards him trying to get Pariah jr. She attacked Pariah jr and then she felt something sting on her side.

"Yeah, I was in a crater filled with water. The water behind me started to rise and then she appeared telling me to take it," Danny said sitting next to her, he played with the necklace around his neck.

Ember sees it and touches it and when she does it glowed green and sliver making them confused. Shrugging her shoulders something Danny might have to look into it. Danny tells her what happened to Bertrand which shocked her. Seeing her stare at Danny, he told her what happened and what happened to Spectra next as well. Ember remains seated and looks at her cell phone going off.

"Kitty, She just found out about Bertrand," Ember muttered. Showing her cell towards Danny who nods. "I can't believe Pariah Jr took his energy and turned him into a servant in the skeleton army," Ember said. Seeing how much this hits her she reads a text from Kitty who is upset but also angry at Spectra.

Ember sighs and replies back knowing how Kitty feels. That she feels that Spectra did this for her gain as usually. Looking up seeing Danny smiling at her she rolls her eyes and grins at him.

"Selfie pic?" Danny asked with a grin. Ember raised a single eyebrow, seeing he wants to do a selfie pic. "Think of the fans but also everyone will know you're fine," Danny laughs while Ember giggles and nods. Taking her phone out she lifts the phone and Danny moves closer. As she is about to take the picture Danny kisses her cheek making her giggle.

"No fair!" Ember said seeing the picture of him kissing her cheek and she is laughing. She sighs and posts the picture on her social media account. Laying her head on Danny's shoulders she got a message. "It's from Sam,"

Danny is confused and sees Ember reading the message she looks surprised and smiles at Danny. "She wants to talk and say sorry." Danny let out a sigh and rolled his eyes while Ember playfully slapped his arm. "Be nice."

* * *

Next-Day, Fenton works

Jack and Maddie have been up all night testing the ectoplasm. What they've found they couldn't understand at all. Running test after test and checking online for similar incidents, they, unfortunately, found nothing. Jack is lost for a man who loves science, but also loves the paranormal he can't grasp what he is seeing, even though the evidence is in front of him.

Maddie, on the other hand, is confused but also frustrated. They've run the test multiple times and the ectoplasm came back with DNA on it. Granted they thought the ectoplasm will retain whatever DNA it was once human before. But to see ectoplasm on the microscope part of it turning into blood, while the other part of the ectoplasm is still fused with the blood or even vice versa. That the blood bonds to the ectoplasm.

The words are still fresh in her mind "Unknown core. Unknown level. Error reading human DNA?".

"How is this even possible?" Jack muttered. Letting out a sigh he drops on the chair and slowly turns to see Maddie looking at the vial in front of her. "We should run it again maybe the snow or leather might have contaminated it?" Jack wonders if that will solve the issue seeing Maddie shake her head.

"I've already deduced that possibility and had the computer remove the contaminates, Jack" Maddie sighs and looks at the results on the computer. Seeing the words human DNA detected but also seeing how fresh the blood still is. Coagulation has not started and it should have, seeing that Ember is a ghost.

"Ohh," Jack sighs and looks at the results. Turning to the t.v seeing they are replaying with what happened yesterday. Jack puts the volume on and watches it once more.

"Jack. I know the news has been playing this all day but-" Maddie sees Jacks' confused face. Wondering what is wrong he rewinds it to the part where Phantom and Fright knight fight.

"How dare you a halfa wield such a powerful artifact belonging to us ghost. In the hands of a HALFA!"

Jack paused and looks at Maddie and then back to the blood and ectoplasm. Something clicked, Jack quickly turns around to the microscope and looks through it. Seeing the blood and ectoplasm bonded he looks up to Maddie.

"Can it be that simple?" Jack asked.

Maddie was now lost. She knows how brilliant her husband is, but at times he can get carried away. Too carried away like a child in a toy store, but yet Jack can give many scientists a run for their money.

"Can what be so simple Jack? Are you going to tell me what you figured out?" Maddie asked watching her husband turn on the screen where she sees the blood and ectoplasm and blood and ectoplasm fused.

"Yes and watch," Jack looks for the wrist rays. Pulling one section apart showing the wires and ecto battery. He connects a wire to the battery and onto the glass plate. Pushing the button the ectoplasm current travels to the wire.

Maddie wondered what Jack is doing she turns to the monitor she watches blood turn into ectoplasm and ectoplasm turn into blood. Other blood and ectoplasm bonded are switched. Where blood and ectoplasm were together it changed to blood-to-ectoplasm and ectoplasm-to-blood. Maddie stared at it in shock.

"The ectoplasm changed to blood and the blood change to ectoplasmic blood. It's transforming," Maddie looks at her husband who took a step back in shock, but also started to shake a bit. Seeing her husband shake Maddie is confused touching his arm Maddie sees Jack distraught face. "Jack what's wrong?".

"Those circles around him, sort of transformed him. Almost changing his appearance? Can that be what we are missing?" Seeing her husband with a distraught face. She wonders what could have done this to him to see her rock her husband to be this distraught. Shaking him to his very core.

"When Phantom clashed swords with the knight he called him a 'Halfa'". Jack watches Maddie nod and walking over to the Fenton ghost leveler whatever is left of it after it's overloaded. They managed to pull some data from it and what they found shocked them. Human DNA fused with ectoplasm. Thinking it was a mistake but to see the blood samples now.

"Halfa?" Maddie said softly. Looking at her husband, wondering what this all means. She watches Jack sit on the chair, looking even more distraught.

"The evidence is right in front of us. Human blood and ectoplasm together. Is it possible for a hybrid to exist? Can a human be a ghost or a ghost be a human? I can't believe this nor do I want to think about it but the evidence is in front of us" once Jack finished his theory. Seeing their no way else around it.

Maddie hearing this turns to the evidence on the screen and when she did she felt sick to her stomach. Shaking her head not wanting to believe this she sees Phantom and the knight clashing when he said halfa.

"Are you telling me that Phantom is a halfa?. A hybrid of some sort human and ghost together, Jack listen to yourself it's not-".

"THE EVIDENCE IS RIGHT THERE!" Jack shouted over Maddie's wavering voice seeing how this revelation is affecting her. She cannot believe that in her life knowing her husband, that he would ever yell like this to her of all people. He is usually so relaxed but never has she witnessed him yell at her, not even their annual Santa debate.

Jack looks down and sighs walking to Maddie cupping her face he frowns. "Maddie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, but the evidence is right here. I mean Phantom is this halfa hybrid so is this Ember ghost like him but how?"

Maddie sighs and kisses his cheek accepting his apology. But she sighs and nods but then she remembered something. Walking towards the computer where they keep all their cataloged videos. Jack sees her pulling up the video of Walker.

"That warden ghost?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I remember him saying something about her. Which I didn't understand, but ignored it," Maddie fast-forwarded to the part she remembers. Hitting play she pushes the volume up and hears Walker talking.

"Well, well McLain what business do you have here? It's against the rules for ghosts; specifically, you now being like him halfa and all." She pauses and looks at Jack whose mouth dropped but she didn't stop there. Opening a folder with all the data they gather on Ember, Maddie pulls the video up where Ember and Danny announce the world about their relationship but also Ember looking different.

"Is it possible Phantom made her into a hybrid does he have that type of power? I mean they would be sixteen-" Jack stops talking because Maddie whispering her age.

"Sixteen. Oh god, Jack!" Maddie covers her mouth and the feeling in her stomach got worse. "We hunted a sixteen-year-old, a child no less. A child who wanted nothing to do but the right thing. To protect his home and family the town.". Thinking back what the warden ghost said about Phantom's obsession of wanting to protect people.

"Family. But his daughter?. This leaves more questions I remember him saying.-" Jack goes into Phantom's folder where all the data they keep on him and finding the video he wanted.

He clicks on it and plays forward finding the part he wanted. "Now to make this quick. When Ember saved Danielle we brought her to the ghost zone to be healed by someone I know and trust. But unfortunately, an enemy of mine gained wind of her and attacked the facility where she was being healed. Luckily Ember was there to protect her, but also saved her giving her some of her ectoplasm making her mother,"

Jack looks and Maddie and nods seeing her shock reaction. She looks at Danielle and speaks to her husband. "In truth using her ectoplasm meaning their daughter is also a hybrid as well."

"Yeah. We tried hunting a sixteen-year-old. Maddie all the times I shouted, I wanted to rip him apart molecule by molecule. I mean we are probably the only people who can help him, but yet he never came because of my actions," Jack said with a sigh and shakes his head. Seeing that his actions probably scared off a teenager only trying to do the right thing.

"No Jack, our actions. I'm more to blame as you. Look, we just keep an eye for his email. From there we can ask him some questions," Maddie said with a tired yawn. Looking to the clock, it's half-past two in the afternoon she groaned seeing the kids will be home soon. They've been working all day yesterday afternoon-to-night and then early morning to morning and now afternoon.

"We need to destroy all the evidence and keep it on a separate server," Jack turns to Maddie and she is shocked to see the seriousness in her husband's voice but she nods. She as a parent is scared for Phantom and his family.

"I agree. As much I have more questions but at the same time. I'm afraid of what the GIW would do to them. My god, I can't even imagine what they would go through them. But also are we any better wanting to dissect Phantom from before" Maddie said as she begins to move some papers into the shredder while Jack opens a furnace door burning up the paperwork.

"No, all we can do is try to help him. Sixteen and with a child. I think that's every parent's worse nightmare luckily Danny has been using protection or we would have been grandparents," Jack said letting out a chuckle he sees Maddie glare at him.

* * *

Friday Casper Elementary Bake sale

With what happened with Danny's grade, no one can stop talking about Danny Phantom that he now wields the legendary sword Excalibur. When Lana Etrigan returned home to England, reporters asking her questions the moment she left the plane. She kept it short and simple but when she gathered her family and camera's rolling on the discovery of Merlin's journals.

Seven journals of Merlin written himself. As things went on through the week Greek scholars confirmed the weapons that Pandora had. Even the Norse scholars confirmed what Frostbite carried. Amity Park museum has been getting calls from scholars all around the world asking and confirming. When the news went on and the world seeing it.

Things got more interesting for the town of Amity Park.

Now the GIW where were they in all this, chasing the box ghost all over on the other side of town. When they felt Phantom's haunt they got word on what was happening at the museum, but when they got there everything was under control and the Fentons had everything in order.

As for the rest of the week, things didn't slow down no instead. More and more people are coming to Amity Park. Vlad as mayor is trying to keep order but also release a press conference with what happened. Seeing that Maddie and Jack told them what happened, but also felt Danny's haunt. Vlad wonders how truly strong Danny has gotten.

Now the week is almost over and things still haven't gone back to normal for team Phantom.

"Sam, you also joined this bake sale?" Valerie raised an eye wondering what is her game. She knows that Amber and Sam talked about what happened at the museum. Danny let them have their space and they talked. When he came back the house wasn't destroyed and no one threw a punch instead Amber and Sam were giggling.

Something he didn't expect to happen.

Amber and Sam roll their eyes and grin at each other. Something that made Danny raise an eye at, he heard from Danielle that Sam was over asking help to bake pies. He thought she was teasing but no when he arrived and saw Sam and Amber making apple pies. He decided to let it play out. Whatever was happening he didn't want to get in the middle of it.

"Well, there's a reason for it and besides my apple pies are gluten-free," Sam said. Everyone looks at her and she sighs "I didn't know where to start to make an apple pie. So who best to ask than the person who beat my mom," Sam folds her arms and Tucker turns to Danny who just blinks.

"You know what, I'll let Danny handle this one," Tucker said. Looking at his best friend "So Danny?" Waiting to say something he watches Danny turn to Amber who has a smile and Sam has a smile on her face too. Turning to Tucker who looks confused seeing Sam face.

"You did this to help Amber to beat your mom, but also wanted to make your pies as well. Why?" Danny questions while Danielle tugs on his shirt and gave him a flyer. Seeing Jenny eating Sam's apple pie Danny remembers she has some food allergies. Looking at the flyer he turns to Brad who is eating the apple pie that Amber made.

"Sam you joined the bake sale's gluten-free bake sale. Your mom entered both contests, but not many people enter both. Amber enters the regular and you enter the gluten bake sale, Danny nods while everyone turns to him shocked that he figured this out.

Amber giggles and nods while Sam grins and nods. Tucker, Valerie, and Danielle turn to Danny who figured this out that quick. Looking at Jenny enjoying the apple pie he shrugs his shoulders.

"This is so delicious," Jenny takes another bite and sighs happily "And the lactose-free vanilla ice cream delicious!" Sam folds her arms smiling while Amber grinned and nodded.

Tucker's mouth drops open and turns to Valerie who is shocked. Danny and Danielle just stare at the two sending each other a glance Danny nods to himself.

"Well they are about to announce the winners," Brad said. Seeing the head PTA of the elementary and high school walking towards the stage she taps on the microphone.

Danny stands near Amber who leaned on him and smiles. Wrapping his arms around her petite frame he kisses her neckline making her sigh happily. Danielle watching them smiles and stands next to them.

"We have the results. I must say I am surprised" Mrs. Bunson said with a smile and looked out to the parents nodding and clapping. "Well first place, yet again but this time her apple pies took a big bite. Amber Mclane!" Pointing to Amber who smiles and walks towards the stage receiving the blue ribbon for it. Everyone is cheering and clapping.

Many people were shocked to see the number of apple pies she baked but also. How delicious they came out to be almost every parent had a slice of the apple pie she had.

"Thank you all and I couldn't have done this alone without Sam helping," Amber said pointing to Sam who waves at everyone but not everyone smiles.

"WHAT!" Pamela came stomping towards the stage and sees her daughter there standing next to her friends. "Why?!" Pamela exclaimed demanding to know why she looks at her daughter waiting for her to answer. But before Sam can answer her mother Mrs. Kerit, the head of the Elementary schools PTA was announcing the winner for the gluten bake sale.

"And first place in the gluten bake sale is Sam Mason for her apple pie!" Mrs. Kerit said with a nod while other parents nod and claps.

"Awesome," Sam said with a smile as she walked towards the stage where Amber is standing and when she got there. Sam high five Amber and took her Blue ribbon. Both Bunsun and Kerit nods at the two teenagers.

Danny nods "You know maybe this might be the start of a budding friendship?". Seeing Tucker, Valerie turned to Danny "What too much to ask?" Danielle tugs on his shirt he looks down at her seeing her smiling.

"I'll hold my breath until I see it" Tucker folds his arms while Valerie rolls her eyes and kisses his cheek making him sigh.

"She beat me! Two sixteen-year-olds beat me. Me, of all people, number one in town and state and they beat me" Pamela stood there shocked turning to Danny she begins glaring at him. She sees Amber and Sam walking down with a smile on their faces and laughing.

"Way to go mom!" Danielle praised her mother and hugs her. Pamela's eyes widen to hear this staring at Amber she watched Amber lean on Danny who wrapped his arms around her body and kisses her neckline.

"I'm confused and lost?" Pamela is blinking and staring at Danny, Amber but also Danielle. "Lost" nodding her head.

"Also you are in second place. In both categories of pies," Tucker gets her attention seeing her nod she turns around begins to walk but stumbles as she stops she takes a deep breath and turns around once more than back in front and begins walking.

"What was that about?" Sam asked looking at Amber she shrugs her shoulders. Looking at Tucker, Valerie and Danny they both are lost. "Well, she won her second-place ribbons," Everyone nods but Danielle, Jenny, and Brad notice something off.

"Yeah, but she doesn't look too happy," Brad said.

"No kidding, the look she was giving to Danny it's like she wanted you dead. Does she do that often to you?" Jenny asked.

"You get used to it," Danny said shrugging his shoulders. Everyone starts to laugh while Tucker and Sam nodded knowing how true that is. Seeing how many times in the past it has happened.

Pamela walked back to the group of children she stops and looks at Amber than back to her daughter Sam than to Danielle who looks at her with a confused face than back to Amber who is leaning on Danny.

"Young lady, I wish to speak to your mother!" Pamela demands and gives Amber a narrow look.

"My mother?" Amber raised an eyebrow. Seeing Pamela tilt her head and nods with a huff.

"Yes, your mother. I find it hard to believe this child here is yours. People will get the wrong idea," Pam looks at Danielle who looks confused and stares at Amber.

"Fine. You can find my mother at Dimmsdale-" Amber was cut off again but this time she is annoyed by Pamela.

Pam's eyes widen to hear this. Staring at Amber she took a step forward seeing her mother isn't raising her. She now knows where this girl gets her upcoming from. Seeing her daughter hanging around her she shakes her head refusing to have this. But also not liking how she dresses nor having that many piercings on her ear.

"I see, your mother doesn't even live in Amity Park. Very well, your father, please. I now see where this attitude comes from!" demanded Pamela.

Amber's eye started to twitch and Danny flinch. Taking a step back he taps on Danielle's shoulder who saw Danny backing away. Grabbing her two best friends and backing away. Tucker, Valerie, and Sam were slowly backing away from Amber. They never saw her eye twitch and if Danny is backing away that is not a good sign.

Mrs. Bunsun started to walk towards Amber to congratulate her, but when she saw Pam talking to her demanding to speak to her mother she decided to hurry seeing she doesn't know about Amber's situation. Seeing that her situation was introduced after the new PTA was formed. The old PTA didn't care about some student's specials situations or needs but one or two did, but it seems she didn't make it.

She watches Amber take a deep breath like she was trying to clam her self down.

Amber glares at Pam. "Very well, as I was trying to say you can find my mother and father at Dimmsdale head cemetery gate four. Row twenty one buried right next to each other,"

Pam hearing this is shock before she spoke. "MRS. MASON HOW DARE YOU!" Everyone turns to Pam who is startled that the high school head of the PTA shouts at her. Soon the elementary PTA head walks towards them.

"What is going on here?!" Demanding to know what is going on Kerit looks at Bunsun. Seeing Amber glaring at Pamela, Kerit sighs knowing she must have done something.

"Pamela Mason here wanted to speak to Amber's mother but she didn't allow her to finish poking fun at Danielle who calls Amber "mother". Then she demanded to speak to her father saying she knows where this attitude comes from" Bunsun is glaring at Pam who looks nervous and Kerit her face is red.

"Wow look at her face any more red she is going to pop," Jenny said eating some more apple pie and watching the show.

Danielle and Brad started to snicker but soon they started to laugh and then Brad and Jenny's parents arrive. Hearing what Bunsun explained, they glare at Pamela who looks nervous.

"Wow, way to go mom! You sure know how to kick someone down from winning," Sam rolls her eyes at her mother for what she just did. Looking at Amber and mouthing her an apology "sorry" as she left.

Amber takes a deep breath and glares at Pamela. Speaking softly and deadly low "The reason she calls me mom because I was the first person she saw as a mother," Danielle takes Amber hand and nods as they begin to leave Danielle says something within earshot.

"I don't care what anyone says, you are my mommy!" hugging Amber, Danielle smiles.

Everyone heard this, Brad and Jenny walk towards their parents who sent a glare to Pamela. Tucker and Valerie glare at her too.

Danny sent Pamela a cold look making her flinch. She has never seen such a dark look coming from Danny as long she remembers him. Granted she has told her daughter to stay away from him and even kicked him out of the house. He has never gave such a dark look to her before.

"I know you hate me. That's fine but what you did just now is low even for your standards. If you ever do something like that to Amber. You will be sorry," Danny walks away and soon catches up with Amber and Danielle. Picking up Danielle and taking Amber's hand they leave.

"I didn't know about her situation. She of all people dating Daniel I wanted to speak to her mother about her behavior being unacceptable at school. That and I don't appreciate my daughter to see or be involved in those kinds of relationships!" Pam argues to the other parents.

Brad looks confused but his father places his hands on his shoulders and spoke "Daniel is a well behaved young man. I heard what happened. Whatever they do is their business and Amber is very responsible."

"Indeed," Brad turns to his mother who looks very mad. "I asked our son what he has seen and he has seen them kissing like normal parents do," Brad nods and look at Jenny.

Jenny sees her mother walking forward "What you did just now is despicable! To use your daughter as an excuse, pathetic."

With both parents leaving and taking their children, Pamela turns to the heads of the PTA glaring at her.

Kerit shakes her head, Bunsun rolled her eyes. She heard what happened at school from her son and she was shocked like any other parent, but when she heard how it happen she understood Danny's reasons.

"Then you speak to your daughter or Daniel's parents!" Bunsun huff and walks away.

Kerit shakes her head "You know this is your fault. You refused to hear her special case when you were head PTA. Amber takes her role as an older sister quite responsibly. Danielle sees Amber as her mother and Daniel I think he is filling the role of a father."

Pamela sighs and holds both second place ribbons in her hands.

* * *

LATER Fenton works

Maddie and Jack are doing something they haven't done in a while. Relaxing. Both of them are on the couch, Jack is reading an old manual of an engine and Maddie is reading a book. Hearing the doorbell, Jack got up and shakes his to Maddie to stay put. Once at the door he opens it and wonders who it is.

"Jack," Pamela mutters his name.

Jack blinks "Pamela, This is a surprise,"

"Yes," There was a pause between the two. Jack looks at Pamela who rolls her eyes "Is Madeline home. I need to speak to both of you concerning Daniel's behavior,"

Jack let her in and rolls his eyes. Wondering what Danny did he will have a long chat about his behavior. Once inside Jack walks towards the living room and when Maddie saw who it was.

"Pamela this is a surprise," Maddie got up and greeted the parent.

"She is here to talk to us about Danny's behavior," Jack said. Signaling Pamela to sit on the single couch while Maddie and Jack took the double couch wondering what is going on. Danny's behavior has improved very much since he came back from summer vacation besides the few incidents that have happened.

"Danny's behavior?" Maddie asked. Seeing Pamela nod, Maddie leans back on the couch and folds her arms "Please explain,"

Pamela nods "For one are you aware of the girlfriend he is seeing? Do you approve of his relationship?".

Maddie and Jack blink "Amber?" both of them say her name. Seeing Pamela nod they glance at each other wondering what is wrong with Amber?. From what they have seen about her. She is a wonderful girl to wonderful for Maddie liking like she is hiding something.

"Yes her, Amber. How does a child her age has emancipation papers, but also guardianship of her little sister with no adult to check her? Don't you find it strange but also you allow Daniel and her in those bedroom activities? Aren't you worry-" Pamela stops talking, Jack stood up.

"Now hold on a minute. Whatever Danny and Amber do in their relationship is their business. I understand they are still teenagers. But those two have shown us how responsible they are. Maddie and I already had a long chat with Danny and Amber and those two are committed to each other," Jack states and looks at Maddie who folds her arms.

Jack stops talking and sighs nodding he sits down he looks at Pamela with a glare.

"Danny has improved when he started dating Amber. As much Maddie dislikes the idea of Danny being active. I understand she thinks they are too young but it happens and we got to accept that. What I don't appreciate is your daughter causing problems for Danny and Tucker," Jack's tone now cold and serious.

"My Sammy-kins starting problems? I find it hard to believe!" Turning her head to the side refusing to hear this she sees Maddie glare and nods. Soon Pamela started to think about it but shakes her head refusing to believe it.

"Are you aware of the fights that Daniel started. He sent that poor Baxter young man to the hospital twice. I tried to give Daniel the benefit of the doubt, but I can't not after all the trouble he has caused this school year. I just can't believe you are allowing this to go. Doesn't the Foleys know what is going on? I do not want my Sammy-kins to be exposed to this type of behavior," Pamela spoke her mind glaring at both of Danny's parents.

Jack sits there confuse staring and blinking at Pamela. He looks at Maddie and flinches to see his wife narrowing his eyes on Pamela. He takes a gulp and slowly gets off the couch. Far away from his dangerous crazy wife.

"Baxter!" Maddie almost hissed the name making Pamela raise an eye. She nods she has met Bam Baxter a respectable man until a few deals he made were known to the public.

"Are you aware Dash has been bullying almost everyone in his grade, but also younger?!" Maddie glares at Pamela and watches her shock reaction. Seeing she didn't know Maddie nods "Indeed. Not only did he bully Danny, Tucker and your daughter Samantha who always ran away from the fight."

Pamela rolls her eyes "It's better to walk away, what will they do," Waving her hand back and forth. "This is the first I have heard about the bullying. Why wasn't I notified when I was head of the PTA?".

Maddie wanted to rip her throat out right there on the spot. But to clean blood out of the carpet isn't easy the body is another set of problems. She knows a few ways to get rid of a human body or even hide it. But she pushes back those thoughts.

"Because Bam Baxter was hiding it from you. Seeing how poorly you did the job and that you got fired from," Maddie said now leaning back on the couch with a grin on her face. She watches Pamela frown and glares her but she smiles. "Also Danny got tired of running. Instead, he stands his ground and he's an A-plus honor student."

Pamela raised an eye hearing this. Last time she saw Danny grades they were barely above B but to hear this she wonders how much did Danny improve but also how much time does he has. Seeing he is in the music club helped in the elementary bake sale. She has seen a different side of Danny she thought it didn't exist.

"So you are condoning this type of behavior with Daniel?" Pamela stated. Watching Maddie wondering what she is getting at. She has heard what Danny has done since the school year. But also how her Sammy kins has been trying to keep Danny out of trouble. That she has told her and her husband that Danny is a good student and guy.

"Danny is responsible enough to know what he does. He now stands up for himself for what he believes in. He protected Amber and Danielle, he also stood up for his class against the popular kids. The same ones that insult our children" stated Maddie.

Pamela remains quiet. This is the first she has heard about this yea she has heard her daughter complain about the popular kids but also bout Danny not listening to her recently.

"Maybe you are the one condoling Sam's bad behavior," Pamela turns to Jack speaking. Jack nods and smiles "Let's see. How many times has Sam put Danny and Tucker in trouble with the popular kids? How many times did Sam make Tucker, Danny break curfew? How many times has Sam cause problems not just for Tucker or Danny but everyone?"

Jack grins seeing Pamela's face turning red but he didn't stop there. Reminding Pamela why Danny had the fundraiser for the music class but also Sam changing the lunch money in their freshmen year. Replacing frogs from the lab with fake frogs. The worse was when Jack mentions the goth circus that made Pamela stand up.

"See, Sam has caused more problems than Danny and Tucker put together. What do you expect from a rich kid with issues?" Jack grins while Pamela raises her hand and points at Jack.

"Now see here! My Sammy-kins has no issues it's your child having the issue!" Pamela stated, seeing how much issues Danny has had in the past Pam glares at Jack and Maddie.

Maddie rolled her eyes and looks at Pamela with a sigh and a frown. "Then why is Sam always trying to make excuse? Why are your family's lawyers always in our lawyer's business. Why is Sam always out past midnight on the streets? Why does Sam tell Danny and Tucker on what to do? You give Sam too much freedom she is a teenager and with that freedom, she thinks Danny and Tucker can be out that late".

Pam remains quiet thinking the times her mother has told her that Sam is just expressing herself. The many times she has seen Sam coming back home around midnight or is still up. Maddie nods and continues "So it's you condoling this bad behavior and I don't appreciate your daughter being a bad influence on Danny,".

Pamela remains quiet thinking of all the times Sam is out or gone out. Thinking it was Danny or Tucker her husband Jeremy dislikes Danny seeing that Sam has a crush on him. But when he found out that Daniel is active but dating a girl he was happy it wasn't their daughter.

"So as you can see Sam has been causing problems for Danny for years. His past relationships that she sabotaged. She making Danny breaking curfew, not doing his homework or any school work," Maddie replied. Smirking seeing Pamela's face turn red before she spoke. Maddie got up and pointed towards the door. Seeing yelling and fighting won't solve anything.

"Now, if you would kindly leave and stay out of my family business," Maddie said.

Jack didn't say anything seeing that Maddie has this taken care of. Jack watches Pamela leaving the house with Maddie escorting her as she slams the door, Maddie looks at Jack.

"Well, we know where Sam gets it. Maybe it would be good if Sam doesn't come around here for a while," spoke Maddie.

Jack nods and sits back on the couch with Maddie next to him.

And CUT

YES, what the hell is up with Sam and Amber.

That will be shown in the upcoming chaps.


	37. Vlad's DATE

I do not own Danny Phantom or anyone or anything here. Expect the crazy plot story idea.

"Talking"

'Thought'

"'bond talk"'

Thanksgiving Day, Amber's place.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she heard Danielle running to the door. Rolling her eyes she sighed and gave herself a reaffirming nod. Seeing that it's half-past one, she looks at the table and gave it a careful inspection to make sure that everything was in its place.

'Mom wasn't kidding' Letting out a sigh as she wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing. 'This will help me along the way, but times are different not many people these days still do this.' Seeing that Danny and his family walked in, she walks over to Danny and gives him a kiss on the check.

"Hey rock star, do you need any help with anything?" Danny asked.

Amber shakes her head and giggles. "No everything is pragmatically done. All the pots and pans are in the dishwasher and the food is done, all we need to now is grab the food from the kitchen and put it on table."

When Maddie and Jack first walked inside Amber's home, they are shocked to see how stylish, but also clean it is. Maddie turned to Amber giggling and talking to Danny. Frowning, than giving her a hard glare she stopped herself and let out a sigh for some reason, it was a feeling that she couldn't shake off. But after seeing how Amber is and how much Danny loves her, to which Maddie thinks it's ridiculous. Teenagers their age think they already know what love is.

Jack on the other hand was shocked to see the large fifty five inch flat screen tv. Seeing that Danielle was watching a movie, he turned to her smiling as the two started to watch the movie together.

"Need any help Amber?" Jazz asked with a smile.

"Just help putting the food on the table. Danielle set the table while I did the cooking. All the pots and pans are in the dishwasher so clean up was a breeze. I also cooked a turkey breast and ham-" Amber stops talking seeing that she said the magic work for Jack to come in with Maddie walking in the other side of the kitchen.

"Someone say ham!" Jack said excitedly, smiling.

"Jack of course there will be ham," Maddie said as she rolls her eyes and looks around. "Amber your home is beautiful. You said your grandfather took care of everything here correct?"

She remembered the home being on sale for years and no one wanted to touch it nor so anything.

"Yup. He got it much lower since it was needed a lot of work. Luckily he knew the right companies from Dimmsdale. From what I was told, everything was gutted out from the walls to the floor heck to straight to the bricks, from there everything was replaced." Amber explained.

Danny nods knowing how true she is speaking seeing he and Tucker are the ones who got the work done.

"So, dinner," Amber said with a smile.

Everyone nods as they all took a a pot or plate to the table. Once all the food was on the table. With everyone going around taking a turn for grace they began to eat. Danny smiles and at Amber sitting next to him. Smiling he looks at Danielle eating a slice of ham.

After a few hours the most of the table cleared and the leftover food was put in Tupperware for Danny's family to take home. Soon dessert was on the table. Jack and Danielle each eyeing the vanilla pudding cups. But before they start the doorbell rang making Jack, Jazz and Danny confused. Amber went to the door.

Walking in to the house joining them for dessert was someone that Danny would've never in a million years expect, but also bringing along someone else in tow.

"Vlad?" Danny said confused. Watching him walking in, but not alone. "Dinah!" Seeing her wearing a green sleek tight dress showing some curves. Vlad always wore a tux "Hmm, now this is a surprise," Danny said turning to Amber seeing her with a knowing grin on her face. Danielle has a big smile on her face.

"Yes, it quite a surprise" Vlad said clearing his throat. Dinah now is scarlet in the face.

Jack grinned as he pulled a seat next to him. "Well come on and join us Vladdy and tell us how did this happened."

"Wow!" Maddie was shocked as she looked at Dinah.

Danny turns to Amber who smiled. "'A few minutes before we started to eat your mom got a call from Vlad. She didn't want to pick up, but she knew he would call back again. After a few minutes of the two talking and telling him you guys were here. Danielle over heard and told her it's ok for Vlad to come. Granted I didn't want to, seeing as he's your enemy and all. But Danielle had a twinkle in her eye so I couldn't say no."'

Listening to Amber through their bond link, Danny gave a nod. "'Ok. I get that but, what kind of twinkle in her eye?" Danny asked. This is the first he has heard about Danielle having this twinkle. Feeling Ember shiver he raised an eye wondering what is wrong.

'"Lets just say she takes after the both of us. She said to me after your mom let Vlad to come over to see what he can't have, or better yet to see what you and I have. I'm telling you baby pop, baby dip really does takes after the both of us"'. Shivering a bit seeing how devious but also cut throated Danielle can be when she told Amber this. Seeing how innocent her voice sounded, but this isn't really innocent more cut-throat.

Danny with a small chuckle and nod, he turned to Amber who was walking in. She sat on his lap and looks at Dinah who hasn't stopped blushing. Amber had to be the first seeing everyone is staring at her sitting next to Vlad.

"So how did this happen?" Amber asked with a light giggle.

"Yes and please don't hold out any details. Who would have thought the V-man had this in him," Danny said with a chuckle. Giving Vlad an amused grin, the older halfa rolls his eyes while Jack grins and Maddie smiles.

"This is a surprise," Jazz said grinning at Vlad wondering how did this all star. Jazz turned to Amber who looks at Danielle seeing this is her doing.

"Yup," Danielle said smiling.

Maddie nods and leans forward. Taking a bite of the apple pie "Yes please tell us...oh my god this apple pie is delicious!"

Dinah turned even more red letting out a giggle she smiles and looks at Vlad who chuckles and nods.

"For almost ten years now, I go with my grandparents to the opera house in Amity park. This year my grandparents won a trip to go on a cruise but they still had tickets for the opera. So I decided to go by myself. When I got there I accidentally bumped into Mr. Masters," Dinah started. Seeing everyone smiling she turns to Vlad with a smile.

Smiling at Vlad, she enjoyed her conservation with him.

"Yes. I bumped into Dinah. At first I was shocked to see her there, but after a few minutes of talking. I asked her to join me in my private box where we saw the show and enjoyed each other's company," Vlad said smiling at Dinah. Vlad looks over at Jack, who is giving him a thumbs up where Vlad sent him a smile.

Jack is grinning. Maddie is smiling hoping this might be it. Vlad won't try to flirt with her no more. Jazz was shocked, but also nods. Amber and Danny send a glance at each other and nod. Danny is now seeing a different side of Vlad, a side he saw in the alternate time line.

"Wow only just met and already inviting her to your private box," Danny said with a small chuckle while grabbing himself some of the apple pie and scooping himself a helping of vanilla pudding.

"Real funny Daniel. I'll remember this next time you ask for a permit, I'll make sure you pay double," Vlad said. Everyone laughs at the joke as everyone listens to their date whole Amber and Danny started cleaning up a bit. Putting away the previous load of the dishwasher away and filling up the next.

Amber turns to Danny seeing something is on his mind. "You think this is legit? On what Vlad is feeling from there he is smiling and talking to your dad not like the other times. Like how he would just roll his eyes and sigh." Amber said. She has never seen Vlad act and tolerate Jack antics.

Danny poked his head out looking into the living room seeing Jazz and Danielle talking and laughing, his parents smiling and talking to Vlad and Dinah of all people.

He can't help think, but also watches Vlad carefully seeing him and his father with each of their arms around their necks smiling.

"I want to say yes, but lets wait a while," Danny said.

As the two walk in with coffee and tea, Maddie takes a sip of the tea and looks at Amber.

"This tea, it's what Danny makes at home" looking at Amber, Maddie nods seeing where Danny got the recipe from it.

"Tea or coffee are good but prefer something little stronger," Dinah said.

Seeing Vlad look at her with an raise eye "What? I grew up with a grandfather who made his own shine like in the old days".

"Ahh, than no problem," Amber smiled. Walking towards the liquor cabinet everyone turns to her. As she opens it she takes out a few bottles out and places them on the table. "Lets see, I got a few here."

Maddie mouth drops open seeing none of them are open she sighs in relief and Danny shrugs his shoulders.

Vlad sent Jack a glance who both of them look at the selection she placed on the table.

"Brandy?" Jack asked Vlad, knowing he likes to drink it.

Vlad took a moment and shakes his head. "No not tonight. I'm eyeing that scotch right there, that's a really good one." Jack nods and agrees with Vlad there.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, way to go girl!" Dinah giggles and opens the bottle of whiskey. "What? I grew up drinking at family parties like this."

Amber places a few scotch glasses and whiskey shooters on the table. "Same here with my life." Amber said with a small smile. Thinking about her past life when her grandparents would do this or her parents as well.

"Well at least there's no open bottles" Maddie said with a relieved sigh. Seeing a shooter cup in front of her she turns to Vlad who smiles. "Oh no! Not going to happen, this isn't college," Folding her arms shaking her head she notices Jack taking the bottle from Dinah.

"It's an Irish whiskey your favorite, or would you rather have another bottle of wine?" Jack teased. Maddie looks away but she looks back at the bottle in his hands and sighs. Nodding her head, Jazz raise an eye she didn't wave any wine this time. Letting out a sigh she is happy Danny drove everyone here.

"Ok fine, just one shot. Can't believe we are doing this it's college all over again," Maddie mutters.

"One or a few won't hurt Maddie," Dinah smiles and winks at Vlad.

Amber turns to Danny who shrugs his shoulders. "This is going to be one thanksgiving none of us are going to forget."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Amber said.

* * *

Casper high school Monday December after thanksgiving vacation.

Everyone is back to school. Most teenagers are checking website to get the best deals on Monday after thanksgiving sales. Seeing the shopping weekend started on Friday most teens are buying a few things.

"So anything new?" Valerie asked watching Danny close his locker and shakes his head. Amber is checking on her phone for some gift for him, but can't find what she wants.

"Nothing besides what we told you guys on what happen on thanksgiving day" Danny said.

"Yea no kidding," Amber added.

Everyone nods when Amber called Sam and Valerie on the phone to have a three chat. Amber told the two girls on who came over the house and why Danielle convinced Amber to let Vlad come. Both older girls shudder to think how devious Danielle will be when she gets older.

"Can't believe Vlad is tapping Dinah," Tucker shakes his head while everyone looks at him. "What you didn't see the hickey marks on her neck she is wearing that Pam Am scarf knot.".

"Really Tucker. I thought you would be use to Amber and Danny bite marks on each other," Sam rolls her eyes while Amber giggles and Danny chuckles.

Seeing each of them having fresh marks on their neck seeing that he got the ok to stay over Amber house on thanksgiving day. His parents weren't all drunk but their decision making was comprise enough for him to stay over.

"Guys, bad news." Valerie put her cell away and sighs. "Dash is back from the hospital". Everyone groaned and Amber sighs than nods. With them heading to class they enter the classroom and blink. As the five members of team Phantom blink at Dinah they turn to Tucker who nods.

Amber and Danny took their seats. As Danny looks at Dinah who is fidgeting with her scarf knot. Danny turns to Amber who nods to Danny and looks at Tucker with a nod.

With everyone in their seats. Everyone sees Dash walking in with a cast on his nose with tubes sticking out. As he takes a seat in front of the class everyone turns to Danny who is reading a book.

"Ok this went down to hell." Dinah notices how the atmosphere change very quickly in her class. Seeing Dash glaring at Danny she notices Amber talking to Sam wondering when did this happen she shrug her shoulders.

"What happen to your neck?" Star asked walking in with Paulina nodding her head.

"Yea I thought Amber and Danny necks were bad, but you out did them both." Paulina looks at Dinah neck and back to Danny and Amber who has grins on their face.

Valerie, Sam starts to giggle. Dinah turns red and groans and removes the scarf from her neck. The guys in the classroom sighs.

* * *

LATER Lunch

"So what's the plan after class?" Amber asked.

Taking a bite of her lunch she sees Danny reading a book rolling her eyes "Baby pop so help me if that's a men's magazine I'm going to-" Watching Danny lift the book up seeing it's history.

"Come on rock star I know better. Besides I leave a duplicate to read it at night," Danny said with a grin. Knowing how true that is he notices Tucker nodding his head.

Amber turns red and looks away but frowns seeing Dash walking to their table. "What Dash?" Danny asked sensing his presence at the end of the table while his eyes never left the book he is reading.

Dash took a deep breath and glares at Danny. "How?!" Everyone blinks at Dash wondering what does he mean how.

"How what?" Danny asked. Confused he turns to Valerie who shrugs her shoulders seeing Star tells her stuff in advance and she tells Danny and the others next.

Dash throws his lunch on the floor making a loud crash. "How the hell did you get those muscles?!" Dash exclaimed. The cafeteria got quiet and everyone is looking at Dash. "So how?!" Dash demanded.

Danny rolls his eyes and sighs. As the rest of the table got up to throw their lunches out or to head outside. Danny got up and looks straight at Dash and sighs. Danny shakes his head he isn't has buff as Kwan or Dash he's as tall as Dash maybe taller by an half inch.

"It's call puberty and going to the gym. I'm not taking steroids like you or the others. Besides I train in boxing and martial arts." Danny said walking away. The group heads outside. Everyone watches the five of them exit the cafeteria leaving Dash standing by himself.

Dash stood there shaking in rage.

* * *

Mayor's Office later

Danny, Ember and Danielle are flying towards the mayor office. Each of them are wondering what Vlad knows seeing that Danny told them about Thanatos the grim reaper of ghosts. As they phase through the walls than doors they notices Vlad quickly sitting in his chair and looking nervous.

"Vlad," Danny folds his arms and floats off the ground. Ember is close to him watching him seeing him nervous. Danielle on the other hand is looking around the office. "We need to have a little chat".

"About what?" Vlad asked moving his hand across his neck. Trying to get Danny to stop talking and when Danny, Ember saw this they turn to each other wondering what is going on.

Danielle notices something about Vlad's desk. Blinking she floats closer to it and notices a person foot sticking out the person has heels on. Blinking and confuse she looks at her parents and than to Vlad.

"Why are you wearing woman's heels?" Danielle asked.

Vlad flinched and starts to chuckle nervously. Seeing Danielle saw someone heels under his desk.

Danny mouth drops open. Vlad wouldn't, he isn't that type. On the other hand he heard the stories from his father and mother, but no that was in college. He is a business man and a politician. Yeah politician do have scandals, it comes with it. He'd never would've come from Vlad. Hiding a woman under his desk how old is he?

Ember gasp and points at the desk "Why do you have a woman under your desk?".

"Busted," Both Vlad and the female spoke. Vlad rolled back and the person coming underneath his desk is Dinah.

"Hi," Dinah said nervously waving at the Phantom family.

Danielle tilts her head confused and floats closer to Dinah. "Why were you-" Ember places her hand over Danielle's mouth. Turning to Danny giving him a look who sighs and starts to rub his temple.

"I'm going to take her outside and please don't stand up Masters," Ember floats up with Danielle in her arms struggling from her mother grasp. Vlad turns red and looks away and Dinah she raises an eye and grins. Shaking her head she turns to Danny who is rubbing his temples.

"Why are you guys here?" Dinah asked looking at Phantom. She turns to Vlad who is clearing his throat. Wondering the same thing as well he turns to Dinah and nods.

"A few weeks ago I was attacked by that ghost queen and her son. They wanted my family heirlooms that happens to be ghost items. So I split them apart one to the GIW a key and the other a crown to the Fentons. Maddie and Jack are studying it. I told Phantom to come see me in a few weeks to discuss to have it secure in the ghost zone away from the queen and prince," Vlad said.

Dinah hearing this nods. She watched the news media on when the dragon attacked the mayor building and these two royal ghosts came to the mayor building and attacked Vlad. But luckily Vlad keeps ghost weapons in case of attacks.

"You did what!" Danny exclaimed, his eyes flash sliver. The adults in the room glance at each other and Dinah took a step close to Vlad. This is the first time Danny has heard about this his parent's didn't mention nothing about a crown. But also giving the GIW the skeleton key wondering what Vlad is thinking. Danny takes a deep breath and glares at Vlad than clears his voice to speak.

"A word alone, Mayor Masters. I know you been busy seeing the holidays, but also with what happen at the museum. I'm finally able to talk to you," Danny said with a low hiss. Glaring at Vlad he notices Dinah shivering and soon white orbs started to zoom by and a low wailing.

Vlad narrows his eyes on Danny trying his best not to let his haunt affect him but Dinah grabs Vlad arms and squeezes his arm. Before Vlad shouts Danny name Ember and Danielle float down screaming his.

"Danny/Daddy" Ember and Danielle floated back down. Snapping Danny he turns to them and back to Vlad who has a scowl and Dinah looks nervous.

"You need to get that under control. I know it's a new ability but you really need to control your temper and I'm the one with the fire core with the temper that's a lot coming from me," Ember said. She knows she has a temper and Danny has one too but to see him like this.

Danielle nods and floated next to her dad "We felt it from the roof. Maybe you need a snow cone to cool off, you have an ice core remember," Danielle said.

"Fire core. Ice core?" Dinah asked. She looks at Vlad who is leaning back on his chair with a half smile grin. She on the other hand is confuse and lost "You know what they are talking about?".

"Yes. Ghosts have a core that gives them their powers personally and more. Some cores takes on a certain nature like how you die. Fire for instance or ice perhaps lightning," Vlad explained.

Dinah hearing this nods. Looking at Vlad with a concern look who is holding her hand. She turns and notices Danny guilty look. "Sorry about that still getting use to this new ability. Didn't mean to start using on you" Danny apologizes.

"It's alright. It wasn't so bad like last time," Dinah said. Vlad got up and walks towards Dinah giving her a peck on the cheek. As she leaves the room, Vlad sighs and looks at the three ghosts.

"So what do I owe this meeting?" Vlad asked wondering why Danny, Ember and Danielle is here.

"Thanatos," Danny said. Vlad flinches hearing the name wondering how Danny knows the name. He looks at the younger halfa wondering how does he know that ghost.

"He said something about a book you had and read. A book on how to make the Eidolon core?. That it was more of a journal of some sort."

Danny watches Vlad nodding wondering what else Vlad has been doing.

Vlad hearing this raised an eye, but soon his eyes widen. Walking towards the computer he pulls up a video as the three younger halfa watch the monitor seeing a book of some sort fall on the ground and spin. Than two ghostly figures appear and one points to Vlad.

"Lahkesis" Ember whispered. Turning to Danny who nods seeing her ghostly figure they understand what she meant when Thanatos was upset with Clockwork. That Clockwork responded to his little sister about their father wanted the book out.

"The ghost of fate," Vlad said seeing the three nod. Vlad notice the three nod letting out a sigh he looks at Danny and Ember.

"Than the tattoos are the results from her I assume?" Vlad asked, remembering what Maddie said on what Danny and Amber did.

"It's for our bond. We can feel each other-" Danny stops talking seeing Vlad rolls his eyes.

"Yes, yes Fright knight told me of this bond you two have. But seeing the ghost of fate actually helping you. It means your bond to each other has not only strength it but also helped you two," Vlad muttered.

Danny smirks and nods, Danielle grins while Ember smiles and nods. As the older halfa rolls his eyes upset but also jealous of Danny. He sighs and types a few things into the computer and soon pages appear on the monitor.

"I will download them on a USB drive. From there you can read the pages yourself, it also mentions about a weapon he made and gave it to a king in the mortal world."

"Excalibur!" answer Ember seeing its the only weapon made and gave it to a king in to the mortal world.

Vlad sees Danny shock reaction as he nods he looks back at the pages. Happy he had a scanner over his shoulder when he was reading the book. The scanner scanned the pages and notes as well.

"Then do you know the name Raith?" Danny heard of the name before but can't remember and seeing Vlad tense. He looks at him waiting for the older halfa to tell him what he knows.

"Come now Daniel surely you remember," Vlad blinks and seeing Danny confuse face. He types in a date and soon an video of Queen and prince appears. Danny looks confuse but Vlad turns to him.

"Listen to what she said."

As everyone watches the play back: 'Ahh yes the time wraith. I haven't seen him since I battled his father along with those other ancients. Raith was a formidable specter his children eager to fight along side him.'.

Once the video ends they turn to Danny who is in deep taught. "I don't understand," looking confuse and lost. He takes the USB from Vlad and sighs.

"There is many answers only you three can find. Even I want answer to myself but yet I can't. So I suggest you three leave so I can get back to work" Vlad said as he fixes his jacket and looks at the three.

Ember raises an eye and sighs "Well at least use protection and don't do something we wouldn't do," The grin on her face made Vlad turn red and Danny chuckles, but Danielle blinks and looks confuse.

"Was he going to do something bad to Dinah?" Danielle asked.

Danny groans and shakes his head while Vlad sighs.

"Teenagers." Vlad muttered.

"Come on we got to meet Clockwork," Danny said. Creating a portal the three younger halfa flown through the portal. Vlad thinks back at the book but also one line that stood out. Was it for him or for someone else.

'You won't win, EVER!' Vlad thought about that line.

* * *

Next Day After school

When Danny and Ember came back from Clockwork tower. They sent a text to everyone to meet at the school field. Once class was over all of them were there and each of them was wondering what is going on. Danny told Jazz everything and Jazz nods listened to her little brother on the info but also read what Vlad had.

"This is insane," Tucker said. Looking at Danny who nods "So this ghost Raith is an ancient and he scattered his remaining power to the area where your parents portal opened, that made you a halfa."

Tucker sees Danny nods as he passes him the papers seeing he printed the contents from the USB to give to Sam, Valerie to read. Each of them are surprise.

"This is unbelievable," Valerie said letting out a sigh she wonders what else is going to happen.

"No kidding. Who knew Danny would get powers from an ancients who happens to be one of the lasts to seal against the Dark family, but also gave his power to Danny. It's like he knew this was going to happen and was preparing the next generation for this," Sam looks at everyone but seeing Danny sighs she raises an eye. Amber decides to tell them what Clockwork said.

"Clockwork said he didn't know what his father was doing. This is something he wasn't expecting he said he is walking into this blind." Amber sees, Valerie, Sam and Tucker shock reaction she nods. "Yea has no clue what is going to happen. So other words we need to prepare and fight." Still looking at the pages she reread it at least a dozen times and can't believe what she read.

"So what's next?" Tucker asked.

Danny sighs "Train and gather more info and we got a meeting with my parents in an hour at Phantom base."

Everyone nods and seeing Danny is willing to give his parents a chance on what they are going to ask.

There's has been more and more scholars from around the world coming to the museum asking questions. Last he heard about Lana Etrigan was meeting high scholars all from England congratulating her and her family.

"Well good luck," Sam said to the two. As Danny and Amber nods they head towards Jenny's house to pick up Danielle.

* * *

Phantom base LATER

As Danny sits in front of the computer, Danielle was introduced to Cujo. Smiling seeing she is playing with Cujo in his puppy form running around Danielle barking in excitement. Ember smiles at Cujo who runs to her and soon starts running around her. Seeing he hasn't forgotten bout her. Ember smiles and pets the puppy who licks her hand making her giggle.

Danny smiles and looks back to the computer monitor. Sending the email he waits for a few minutes and sends the call. As the video calls connect he leans back on the chair and soon Maddie and Jack appear on the screen.

"Afternoon, hope this is a good time?" Danny asked. Watching Jack fumble with some notes in his hand he notices his mother rolling her eyes and nodding.

"Ok great so questions?" Danny asked.

Maddie nods "Yes. Queen Dark and Pariah Jr. If they are royalty in the ghost zone why aren't they ruling?" This is a question Maddie has been pondering but their is also more question she wants to know.

"Indeed we didn't know the ghost zone even had a governing structure?" Jack wondered. Thinking it was just ghost all around the ghost zone.

Danny sighs and nods. He first starts telling them who the Dark Family is but also how it went. Seeing them listening to him and how the Dark family treated the ghosts in the ghost zone. Danny explains who the Ancients were and how they sealed them away.

"So the key and crown that belongs to Vlad is actually-" Jack never finished the question. Seeing Danny eyes glow red angry about this seeing his parents have the crown.

"Yes. I really was shocked that Masters had these relics in his possession. Also even more upset he gave you the crown of Fire to study seeing how dangerous the crown is, but also who it once belonged to," Danny muttered in a hiss which didn't go unnoticed by the adults.

Maddie nods and when she and Jack started to study it a few days after they study the blood and ectoplasma. They saw the power the crown held but also it seemed as something was missing from it. As the three go back and forth Jack, Maddie sees Danielle in the back ground smiling and playing. Seeing Ember talking to them but also keeping an eye on Danielle.

Danny nods and gives his parents honest answer. Seeing they been talking for almost two hours he is happy and hopes things can be different. As more and more information is share, Jack nods and wonders about a few things.

Than Maddie said something that made them both freeze. "Halfa. We assume it means half human and ghost. One of our inventions blow up when we were inside the Fenton assault R.V. Error unknown core unknown level reading human DNA. That's what it said before it overloaded."

Once Maddie finished, Jack uploads the results onto the screen making Danny raise an eye.

Seeing the results of some test. He sees the ectoplasma and human DNA. He recognize it because of Frostbite showing and teaching him on how to read it. Seeing what happen to Danielle he needed to learn it.

"Whose ectoplasma did you test?" Danny asked as he narrows his eyes on them. Ember hearing this but soon she sighs and nods touching Danny's arm. He raises an eye seeing Ember holding a spot where she got stab. "Your's from when you got stab they collected it at the area". Danny mutters and turns to his parents who look sad and ashamed something he wasn't expecting.

"We want to apologize for shooting at you. We didn't know but also didn't understand either on how can this happen. I mean this is a breakthrough, but also on how did he make you one as well?" Maddie asked. Watching Danny staring at her she notices Ember smile and she sits on Danny' lap.

"It's a long story. Very long and it's not time but also we aren't ready to tell you. We are protecting our families well his family mostly I died in the early seventies. So whatever family I had are gone or moved away. But things didn't go as planned he never forgot about me. He was out there looking for me and when he found me the enemy attacked us. In his weakened state he had something that belonged to me when I was alive. Made me remember but also helped me become a halfa," Ember said as she places her head on his neck line.

Both Maddie and Jack watch their interaction and smile. Thinking about their son Danny and his girlfriend they can see the genuine affection of both Danny and Ember towards each other.

Danny kisses her on the cheek. "I could never forget you, even though they tried to erase my memories or seal them away I refuse to let them." Knowing how hard he tried but also thankful for Tuckers help.

Jack and Maddie are shock to hear this but when Danny said "them"?

"Them? I'm confused" Maddie asked

Jack nods wondering what he means.

Danny sighs and starts to a slide show of important figures in the ghost zone. As Jack and Maddie have this video call being recorded they are are taking notes on who is an enemy in the ghost zone but also who are allies. Seeing who the Observants are they nod and continue to Lahkesis to her oldest brother while leaving Clockwork name out for now.

After another hour and Jack and Maddie asking questions they noticed Danielle peeking over Danny shoulder looking at them with a smile. As she notices Jack smiling at her, Danielle raises her hand getting Danny attention.

"What's wrong Danielle?" Danny asked seeing Cujo sleeping curled up in a ball at the corner of the the lab he turns to Ember who shrugs her shoulders. Danny wonders if she is thinking about something.

"Well they study mom's blood and ectoplasma right?" Danielle asked Jack and Maddie nod. Danielle blinks and looks at Danny "Well they must have cross examined it, but also remove what ever impurities from mom blood. Meaning they found out the transformation from blood to ectoplasma to ectoplasma to blood. Question remains they want to know how did this happen?" Danielle notices everyone looking at her with a weird look.

Jack and Maddie mouth drops open while Danny chuckles. Ember sighs and smiles with a nod of head. Knowing that Danielle would be smart in this seeing who are her grandparents even though they don't know it yet.

"Well baby pop she was your clone she does take more after you in this kind of field," Ember said giggling.

Danny nods and smiles seeing how smart Danielle is.

"She is what seven years old and figured this out easily," Jack is shocked, but Maddie on the other hand.

"Clone. She was a clone?!" Maddie looks at Ember who wince while Danny chuckles and nods. "How is that even possible to clone a ghost, it's impossible!" Maddie looks at Danielle but than to Danny who smiles.

"Like you said, a halfa. My enemy tried to clone me but instead Danielle came to be. He tricked her and tried using her. But things didn't go well for him and Danielle saw he was only using her instead of looking for a cure to help her before she became a puddle of ectoplasma goo. I didn't care how she look she needed my help". Before Danny can finish Danielle floated in front of the screen.

"But mom and dad fixed me and what ever the bae-ty-lus yeah the baetylus was left in mom was used on me. Making me a real halfa, real half human and real half ghost, but I deaged a bit," Danielle felt her mother hands on her shoulders making her giggle. "Did I say it right this time?" Danielle asked.

"Yes" Ember giggled. Seeing she had a hard time last time with Clockwork seeing that Danny hasn't much him about the other ghosts.

Danny sighs and nods, but smiles. Seeing she finally got it right and seeing his parents shock reaction.

"Yes you did Danielle, how about you and Ember finish with dinner and I will clear up the last things here," Danny said.

Danielle nods and floats up to the kitchen while Ember sighs and rolls her eyes. Kissing Danny on the cheek she snaps her fingers getting Cujo attention who soon jumps in her arms. As he barks Ember floats up the to kitchen. Danny notices his parents silence look and lets out a sigh wanting to tell them but knowing how much danger they can be in.

"Look, Yes Danielle was a clone. Incomplete and Ember was there to help save her and the baetylus like what Danielle said. It was a powerful ghost relic probably more powerful than the crown you have. The stone if used for good the person would be endowed with life being alive again but used for evil. They would gain power and soon lose themselves." Danny said.

Danny notices his parents silence. Thinking about the stone as well seeing even Clockwork didn't expect the power of stone to even prevent him. Wondering what is wrong he notices his mom sigh and looks at her with a smile. Seeing Jack doing the same thing he wonders what is wrong.

"You could've just left her but instead you didn't. Instead you took responsibility and Ember is there you two are really acting like parents. What do your parents say or do they even know?" Maddie asked.

Wondering what his parents say about this Maddie looks at Phantom who snorts and roll his eyes. Jack raised an eye and turns to Maddie wondering if she is thinking the same thing he is thinking. Danny shakes his head they are shock but before they spoke Danny lifts his hand up preventing them from talking.

"Before you say anything. Let me remind you what happen for the first few weeks to months in Amity Park. I was shot at, blamed, but also hunted," Danny emphasizes each bad thing that happen to him. But also stopping he snaps his fingers "But also have a bounty and being chased by the geeks-in-white claiming that an abomination."

Jack winces to hear this. Maddie stomach starts to twist again. Just thinking about the results that she and Jack did she sighs and nods. Seeing that Phantom was only trying to help but they didn't do much to help him instead caused him problems. Even with the GIW on him it made things worse for him.

"No, my parents don't know. My sister does though, she accidentally found out about me. Only my best friends know they been helping me, Ember and Danielle. So I'm not alone and I have help. But also I have them," Danny said with a smile.

Thinking of Ember and Danielle seeing how far everyone has gotten he looks at his parents sitting in silence.

"I understand you want to protect your family but your parents must be worried. But also how did this happen to you how did you become a halfa?" Maddie asked.

She has much more questions now before she even started this video.

Jack nods "Aren't you worried if something bad happens to you. I mean this is a break through. I understand you have help but you-" seeing Phantom sigh. Jack wonders what he is thinking and seeing him look at both him and Maddie.

"Thank you. I mean it thank you but I can't yet I have too much to lose. Maybe someday but not right now. I need to look after Ember and Danielle and trust me when I say this. If you two ever found out things would be very different," Danny chuckled.

Thinking about it he shakes his head and sighs but also looks at the screen where Ember DNA was on.

"Well we are willing to help," Maddie said.

"Yes even fighting," Jack said with a grin.

Danny nods hearing some barking, Cujo lands on Danny lap gently and barks. "Dinner time I assume. Jack , Maddie thanks for your time and I hope things will be different in the future".

"Until next time," Maddie said.

Jack nods and ends the call.

Danny sits there and sighs. "Some day mom and dad. Some day," Danny said with a smile. Cujo barks agreeing with Danny.

* * *

At Fenton works right after the video meeting.

Jack looks at Maddie seeing it's been a few seconds since they ended the call. Watching her going to the computer she looks at Phantom, Ember and Danielle video play back feed and frowns.

"They are practically children, she is just a child seven the most and they are sixteen, what kind of parents would allow their child to do this?!" Maddie is angry, but also upset. Shaking her head she looks at the picture of her own children and shivers. Thinking about her children she shivers and tries to push those thoughts away hoping her children never has to experience that.

Jack frowns and nods "Yes they are, but you have to admit this. Phantom has done a lot of growing up, we don't know who he is. He is trying his best with what he has and is taking responsibility. I mean Ember has gotten us on social media, but also everyone knows more of the Fenton name because of those two."

Maddie nods understanding what Jack means. Ember streaming but also Phantom singing at the Halloween fundraiser. She sighs and can't but help wonder if everything will be fine for them.


	38. Merry Christmas

I do not own Danny Phantom or anyone or anything here. Expect the crazy plot story idea.

Legendary hero: Thank you for the support yea lots of naruto fans pm demanding me to update. Some even tells me to stop with the Danny Phantom story and get back working on Naruto.

Strykir Its going to be a huge shock when Maddie and Jack find out.

So yea Vlad and Dinah. Think Dinah from dc comics aka Black canary. Reason why green arrow is a billionaire and Vlad is a billionaire as well.

But also two chapters in a week but also before the end of the year. Awesome.

"Talking"

'Thought'

"'bond talk"'

Week before Christmas GIW HQ

Agent Alpha is going over the reports his man has written. Turning to L who is also nodding as well, Alpha leans back and nods. Seeing they manage to open a portal into the ghost zone and sending one of their own man to explore and scout. They found out they can open a portal inside the ghost zone to back to earth but also another location far from the earth.

Seeing that the ghost zone is always changing and nothing really stays in the same place twice for the matter. Alpha reads the report coming from M and O while K was exploring the ghost zone safely in his suit with M and O operating a large vehicle heavily modify version of the Fenton Speeder. Recording and taking readings but what Alpha found interesting.

"So a portal in the ghost zone opened up to the vastness of space?" ask Alpha reading the report he turns to L who nods and speaks.

"Indeed! Agent K wanted to investigate but M told him to stay put instead sent out a drone to gather video surveillance and data. Once the drone went through the portal they were staring at Saturn. Yes planet Saturn they were outside of space around Saturn rings but what they found is interesting" L hands to Alpha another report.

Reading down the lines seeing the drone started to malfunction for some reason within a few hours. Alpha raise an eye why did a ecto power drone started to malfunction in space within a few hours. Wondering if the cold vastness of space caused the failure he read down the lines onto something.

"It says scanners picked up an anomaly? What kind of anomaly?" Alpha looks at L who smiles. Turning to the video he grabs the remote and hits the play button as Alpha watches the GIW Speeder go through the portal a small Ectopuses ghost flies out of the portal. As K was about to blast it he floats behind a green rock and once it's tentacles touch it.

Alpha watches it cry out in pain and floats away from the rock back to the portal to the ghost zone. L pauses the video and looks at Alpha handing him agent O report. Alpha takes the report and begins reading it he looks at L who nods.

"Yes sir. The drone made contact with a similar rock as well. Once K took the stone hooked himself onto the speeder to head back to the portal. The stone started to glow green and the ectoplasma around the area started to break down. K quickly put it in a containment unit. Once inside the unit M started to analyze the rock" L smiles and hands the report to Alpha who reads M report.

"It's a type of uranium?" reading the report he sees that any contact with ghost will disrupts them using their power but also causes them great pain. As he goes down the lines he continues to read it's properties seeing that ecto-ranium is similar to uranium. That the element has ninety two protons and ninety two electrons, of which six are valence electrons.

"This ecto-ranium has an additional electron that makes it green but also harmful to ghost" Alpha eyes widen on shock. Reading more of the report seeing this type of uranium can only be found in space for some reason and it cannot be synthesize. Seeing L nod he plays another video showing another portal opening up. This time K went ahead and what he found made him smile.

"They manage to extract a large enough chunk of pure ecto-ranium. Luckily the Speeder wasn't too much affected it did take them another hour to get back to base. But once back we started to do some testing" L smiles and hands him the final report. Even he was shock to see what they found but also what it can do to help them in their fight against the ghosts.

Alpha takes it and begins to read it as his eyes widen "Can it be done?".

L nods and smiles while Alpha reads more of the report. Seeing that ecto plasma begins to break down on a molecular level exposed to ecto-ranium but it also adds more fuel to the fire meaning it acts like a catalyst. That it begins to break down all ecto plasma until their is nothing left. Raising an eye he looks at L who nods and plays a video showing a small ectopuses in a containment unit.

Seeing a small device attached itself to the stone that K had in the containment unit. Once the device hit zero it exploded and with proton and electrons charge a wave of green erupted and once the ectopuses got it with the green wave. The ghost cried in pain and soon started to break down and exploded in a wave of power. Once the smoke was cleared nothing remained from the ghost.

"This is what M came up with" said L. Handing him a report on what he did Alpha reads it and looks up.

"So by charging the electrons and protons we can create a charge particle wave that will emit this ecto-ranium to cause them to break down but also causes their core to breach and go unstable. Meaning they themselves exploded HA what a way to go again" Alpha smiles and nods. Turning to L who smiles himself Alpha got up and walks with L to speak to M, K and O to congratulate them.

"This is what we need. To finally get rid of the ghost nuisance. What better way to detonate this in the ghost zone and once it detonate we destroy the ghost zone but also ever ghost living there" Alpha smiles nodding his head.

L nods and once they arrive control center Alpha congrats his three agents on their job.

"Sir when should we begin to detonate the ecto-ranium in the ghost zone?" ask L. Giving a nod to M agent O and K waits for orders seeing they finally found an answer to get rid of all ecto plasma scum.

Alpha smiles as he is about to speak he stops and looks at the calendar on the wall. Looking at L than to M he looks at the ghost skeleton key "March to April of next year there will be an alignment of planets. With this alignment the barrier of our world and the ghost zone will be weakened".

Everyone hearing Alpha speaks nods wonders where he is going with this.

M nods "Indeed sir. Enough that we can breach it but with the key that Mayor Master has we are ahead schedule but also manage already to enter the ghost zone without waiting". Seeing that they got help and already have access to the ghost zone they don't need to wait for next year to attack.

Wondering what the Alpha of the GIW is thinking every agent and the hazmat agents looks at their leader wondering what he is thinking.

"Yes we established that a few months ago sir!" O wonders what Alpha is thinking.

Alpha smiles and nods turning to M "What would happen if we detonate the ecto-ranium when the walls between both worlds are weak?". Alpha smiles and when M got that question he begins to write something down and passes to L. Who soon begins to write something down himself and when he completed it he passes back to M who nods.

But Alpha already knows the answer and before M or L spoke he beat them both. "All ghost on earth will be affected because of the barrier between the earth and the ghost zone will be that weak. Their is no way for any ghost to escape because once the ghost is destroyed the energy wave will come to earth destroying any ghost hiding here in the process. It's a win-win".

The agents glance at each other and nods as they clap for Alpha coming up with the idea. M and L nods seeing that he is correct.

"Sir we have only three maybe four months to prepare" L looks at the calendar seeing a week before Christmas he looks Alpha and nods.

"Than we begin at the new year. A new year to celebrate a ghost free world in the mean time we train and rest the road ahead of us will be hard. But once the new year starts we begin to map out the ghost zone to drop the ecto-ranium bomb" order Alpha.

Agent K and O nod as their drone travels the ghost zone they mapped a few places. But one place they found that has a high concentrate of ecto power is coming from an abandon castle. Seeing that the drone was destroyed they decided to explore that location next.

* * *

Fenton works Tuesday night day before Christmas eve

"Please one more movie please" Danielle begs and looks at her mother and father. Danny sighs and looks at clock seeings it's only quarter after seven. Amber sighs seeing it's Wednesday and Danielle has been watching princess and super hero movies since Monday. She helped set the table and helped clean the dishes.

Danny rolls his eyes and yawns seeing it's been a long week and he really wants to go to bed. Seeing that his dad accidentally dropped a new satellite for the op center on the roof that went through the roof onto Danny room smashing his bed. Luckily his parents got him a new bed before the end of the day but to Maddie dismay Jack got Danny a bigger full size bed upgrading from his twin bed.

Something she wasn't to thrill about seeing her son is active. Now Danny and Amber don't need to share a small bed but Danny frowned liked having Amber very close to him.

"I don't know?" sigh Amber. Yawning and rubbing her eyes she thanked Jazz for helping her making dinner for everyone. Seeing that Maddie forgot to take out the chicken to to thaw out luckily for her she was able to thaw out the chicken using her eidolon core channeling her fire.

"It's one more movie and it's a short one bout ninety minutes" Danielle pleads while Jazz walks in the living room and looks at Amber and Danny.

"It is a short movie meaning start watching now it will end before nine" Danny yawns his answer and rubs his eyes.

"Enough time to go to bed early" added Jazz,

"Ok fine" Amber sighs in defeat but Danielle on the other hand.

"YES! Thank you" jumping in the air she quickly hugs both of her parents and hugs Jazz seeing she was backing her up. As she runs into the living room she lays on her stomach and turns on the t.v to stream the movie.

Danny chuckles and sits on the couch and soon Amber joins him sitting next to him as she lays her head on his shoulder. Jazz looks at the two and rolls her eyes but looks at Danielle and smiles.

* * *

LATER

When the movie was over, Jazz walks in the living room and sees Danielle watching the end of the credits to see the preview of the next movie. Rolling her eyes she turns to Danny and Amber asleep on the couch. Than Maddie and Jack walks in the living room and seeing Danielle watching the preview for the next movie. They turn to Danny and Amber both asleep on the couch.

"I should wake up mom?" ask Danielle.

"They fall asleep during the movie?" said Maddie.

"It's not like Danny to fall asleep?" ask Jack.

Wondering what is going on, Jazz sighs and gets everyone attention. Danielle looks curiously at her aunt wondering what she knows. Granted her parents tells her mostly everything but at times she feels their's more.

"Really mom and dad. Danny has taken much more activities for school and so has Amber. I mean with the fundraiser months ago music class helping with the elementary school play. They are slowly burning out and keeping A plus grades. Let them sleep" Jazz folds her arms and looks at her parents.

Jack and Maddie glance at each other but Danielle looks confuse. Yes her parents music class has come to her class and helped the elementary school play.

"But we have to get home?" said Danielle. Wondering what is going on she looks at Jazz who rolls her eyes and smiles. Turning to her parents Jazz sees her mother sigh while Jack just shrugs his shoulders.

"Sweetie you can stay the night here. Jazz you think some of your old pajamas will fit Danielle and let her have a bath. She can stay in Danny's bed" Maddie looks at Jazz who nods.

"Really a sleep over here awesome" smile Danielle.

Jack grins and looks at Maddie who rolls her eyes but smiles. As Jazz takes Danielle hand with a smile they head upstairs. Maddie looks at her son seeing him holding Amber in his arm. Frowning she notices something on their faces.

"Their smiling" whisper Maddie. Feeling Jack hands on her shoulders she looks at her husband with a grin "I can't remember a time when Danny smiled in his sleep. She also has this smile on her face as well" walking towards them she places a blanket on them watching Danny moving his hands over Amber body keeping her close.

"Come on we got work to do. That crown is starting to annoy me. It's giving strange reading I want to know why?" mutter Jack. The first few test nothing has happen but now it's giving strange readings.

Maddie nods as she and Jack head down stairs to the basement she stops hearing Danny and Amber mumble.

"I love you Amber"

"I love you Danny".

Turning around she sees Danny laying more while Amber snuggles up on him. Rolling her eyes she sees Jack giving her a grin while she glares at her husband he chuckles at his wife.

"Reminds of us when the kids were little" smile Jack.

Maddie stops walking and looks back to the living room. Standing at the door going to the basement she smiles at Jack and nods.

"Very much it does and it scares me. I don't know why just part of me tells me their's more with Amber but when I see her I just- I don't know maybe it's my maternal instincts are telling me. Or maybe I'm not ready for any of them to leave?" whisper Maddie.

Thinking back what has happen in the past two years almost going to the third. Danny has made a big change seeing what has been going on since he started high school but now he did a complete three hundred sixty change.

"I know what you mean Mads I do. But all we can do is try to help them" smile Jack. As they head down to the lab to check the odd reading the crown is giving off.

* * *

LATER middle of the night

Danielle got up in the middle of the night. Seeing it's a little past midnight she woke up not in her room or in her bed. But in Danny's room and his bed. Remembering what happen she sighs. Holding her knees close to her she still have nightmares about turning into ecto goo or everyone blaming her or wanting nothing to do with her.

"Stupid Halloween ghost and his sword. Maybe dad will let me borrow his sword and I can teach the Halloween reject a lesson" muttering to herself, Danielle got out of bed and headed downstairs for a glass of milk. Happy Jazz gave her pajama pants and shirt she walks down the hall to the stairs. As she quietly goes she peeks her head and sees her parents asleep on the couch. Seeing, Tucker, Valerie and Sam were handling tonight's patrol.

Danielle notices Amber sleeping on top of Danny. Giggling quietly to herself she walks into the kitchen and towards the fridge. As she opens the fridge the lights turn on turning around seeing Jack blinking and looking at her.

"Sorry came down for a glass of milk bad nightmare" whisper Danielle.

Jack chuckles and nods "Nightmares huh". Walking to the fridge thinking of something long ago "You know what goes great with milk?". Asking Danielle and watching her shake her head. Jack grins pulling out the milk. "Cookies but also a Fenton secret fudge cookies" grin Jack.

Danielle eyes lit up and smiles nodding her head. "Double the treat why hasn't anyone thought of this" Danielle giggles.

Jack nods and places the fudge, cookies, milk a spoon on the table. Getting two glasses he pours the milk and sits down at the table. Showing Danielle what the spoon is used for. She watches Jack split the cookie in half using the spoon scooping a little pudding he places on the cream of the cookie. Once applied he places the other half on it and dunks half the cookie in milk.

"That is genius why hasn't anyone come up with this before" Danielle eyes widen in amazement. Watching her grandfather doing it a second time she watches Jack give her the second cookie.

"Here give it a try" smile Jack. Watching Danielle take the cookie Jack watches her slowly dunk the cookie in milk as she pulls the cookie out and takes a bite. Jack chuckles seeing Danielle face lit up and nods. 'She reminds me of Danny and Jazz when they were little having nightmares'.

After a few minutes between Jack and Danielle. Maddie comes up wondering where Jack is and once she got in the kitchen with the light on she stops and blinks at the two. Seeing Jack with milk, cookies and pudding. She sees Danielle smiling at Jack and something clicked in Maddie.

'Jack has his nightmare cookies out?' thinking to herself. "Danielle sweetie why are you out of bed?" ask Maddie already having a good idea she looks at Jack hoping this is a nightmare cookie event. Something he did with Jazz and Danny when they were little.

"Had a bad nightmare so I came down for a glass of milk but mr Fenton said something that goes great with milk" smile Danielle. Maddie giggles and walks towards the table and takes the cookie from Jack hand that he dunked in the milk and took a bite.

"That's my cookie" pouted Jack.

"Miss these cookies I haven't had these cookies in years" giggle Maddie.

Danielle giggles at her grandparents. "You two act like Amber and Danny"

That hit Maddie hard she looks at her husband seeing him giving out his goofy smile something she has seen in Danny many times. But when he came back from his summer trip from space camp. He started to act a little more like her but also he found someone for him.

"In a way dear Danny and Amber acts like us" giggle Maddie. Seeing the package of cookies almost gone she nods her head. "Alright back to bed and this here stays between us three ok".

Danielle nods and hops out of the chair with a smile on her face. "I won't tell anyone grandma or grandpa - I mean". Danielle wince seeing what she called them. "I mean Mr and Mrs Fenton. Sorry it's just you two-". Seeing she accidentally called them her grandparents even though they are they don't know everything as of yet.

"It's alright Danielle" Jack grins and smiles. "If it makes you feel comfortable it's ok". Seeing Maddie still she quickly smiles and puts her finger over her mouth and quietly points to upstairs.

"Good night sweetie" Maddie smiles and watches Danielle go back up stairs.

Jack looks confuse "Maddie are you ok? You smiled at Danielle when she said grandmother but frown?" Jack may not be the sharpest person to pick up on some people's feelings but when it comes to his wife he does.

"Just that's the thing Jack. I was happy but also thrilled she called me grandmother but at the same time it terrified me. I don't know why I just felt right being called grandmother from her" Maddie sighs and sits on the chair. Grabbing the cookie from her husband hand making him pout. She takes a bite of it and sighs.

"I know what you mean. But weren't you the one saying Danny is to young. Here we are as parents trying to protect him and he finds himself a girl who takes care of her little sister who thinks of her older sister as a mother" Jack takes a bite of the cookie. Looking at Maddie who is staring at Jack for some odd reason.

'Little sister who thinks of her older sister as a mother.?' Maddie thought what Jack said turning to the living room she shakes her head. But yet she bites her lips thinking about a few things how Danny spoke to his parents not to have their Santa Claus fight. Of course Maddie being the science person she is and Jack being Jack. Danny ask them if not for him than for Danielle.

That what hit Maddie hard. She has been spending more time with her family but mainly with her son girlfriend and little sister. She and Jack have not started the Santa Claus fight. Not one word and when Danielle wanted to write a letter to Santa Jack helped her.

'Letter?' looking over the tree. "I'm going to bed I'll see you upstairs soon" Maddie got up and kissed Jack on the cheek. "Clean up before you get to bed" her voice left no room for discussion making Jack nod in fear of his wife.

As Maddie walks to the living room seeing the letter Danielle wrote. She picks it up and sees it's not sealed yet nor a postal stamp. Opening it she stops than sighs and shakes her head. Was she really going to read Danielle letter a letter Jack helped her write she stops Jack helped her write. As she was about to put the letter back to the tree she heard Danny and Amber mumble.

"Ember will never forget you"

"You didn't and found me".

Maddie blinks and looks at her son and girlfriend mumbling their sleep. While his girlfriend on top of him which right now Maddie is trying to stop herself from pulling the girl off her son. But what they said made her think for a moment did Danny said Amber or Ember. No he must have said Amber his girlfriend.

'Ember is that ghost rocker dating Danny Phantom. Who was here helping us and also helped save their daughter who was once his clone' the more that Maddie thought of the conversation she had the more questions she had.

Feeling the letter in her hand she looks down and begins reading it. Smiling seeing its a regular letter to Santa about what she did this year and she didn't want any real toys just some books and more comics to read. Maddie rolls her eyes and sighs. Wondering why she is so suspicious of Amber and Danielle. She would be more suspicious of Danny in the past two years.

Looking over Danny and Amber she looks up to ceiling of her son room thinking about Danielle. Placing the letter back she looks over Danny and Amber. Biting her lip she walks towards the two and places the blanket higher on them.

* * *

Christmas eve morning

Jack, Maddie, Jazz and Danielle are in the kitchen making breakfast as Maddie giggles at Jazz and Danielle antics. Jack is having a blast making his famous waffles as the aroma of food travels around the house. The four heard a crash and than a scream.

"DANIELLE"

Everyone in the kitchen blinks and looks at Danielle than Amber comes running in the kitchen sees Danielle eating a waffle at the table. As she sighs in relief she shakes her head and rubs her face.

"Ow" Danny walks in muttering. Cracking his neck everyone hears some cracking and popping "Did you really have to scream her name in my ear" whining a bit he lets out a yawn than he realizes something. "It's morning and it's Christmas eve. Did we sleep through the whole movie!".

Remembering what Danielle wanted to watch he looks at Amber who nods thinking the same thing.

Everyone nods while Danny groans and walks towards the oven and smiles. Nodding his head to his dad he grabs a plate and yawns "Add some extra chocolate morsels for me please".

"Danielle sweetie why didn't you wake me up so we could have gone home?" Amber yawns and covers her mouth. Seeing Danielle handing her a cup of chocolate milk, Amber smiles and sips it and takes a seat.

"Well you were sleeping and Mr. and Mrs Fenton told me not to wake you up. Jazz gave me pajamas and I took a bath yesterday. I stayed in Danny's room" Danielle replies and looks confuse.

Amber blinks looks at Danny parents. Danny blinks and sits at the table and looks at his parents. First his father who has a grin but when he turns to his mother she rolls her eyes at him.

"You ok mom? I mean for you to let Amber stay over and for us to stay on the couch that's a big step for you accepting you know" taking a bite of the waffle. He is about to take another bite but Amber takes the waffle piece from his fork making him pout. Amber giggles and licks her fingers while Danny holds his plate closer.

Maddie smiles and shakes her head at their antics. Looking at Danielle thinking what she said yesterday she looks at Jack and sees how Danny and Amber acts little bit of her and Jack.

"I'm fine dear it's just you two have taken allot of school activities in the past weeks. You two need rest and not that type of rest alone" Maddie sips her coffee and Jack he chuckles. Jazz rolls her eyes and sighs while Danielle looks confuse.

Amber and Danny blush.

"Both of you have been doing well keeping your grades up and also keeping an eye on Danielle. It's only fair that I give you a break but don't expect this all the time" Maddie sips her coffee and looks at Danny who nods.

"Mrs Fenton thank you and also sorry for the trouble. I didn't mean to fall asleep" reply Amber. Letting out a sigh she lets out a small yawn and when her yawn was done she blinks seeing a plate of chocolate chip morsels waffle in front of her courtesy of Danny.

"It's fine dear and besides Danielle is well behave unlike two other children we know at their age" Maddie grins at Danielle who smiles back. But Danny and Jazz sent their mother a glare while Jack chuckles.

"Ahh this is a Christmas eve I will never forget" laugh Jack.

Danny rolls his eyes thinking about last year Christmas eve letting out a sigh.

"Well I'm going to shower and when you two are done with breakfast and Danielle changes I'll drive you two home" smile Danny.

"Are we still going out tonight to see the tree in the park being light up?" ask Danielle. Seeing that tonight is the Christmas truce and it's being held at Pandora realm they are invited to enjoy everyone company at the ghost zone.

Danny nods and smiles while Amber giggles and nods.

Maddie smiles thinking about the tree in amity park being light up on Christmas eve. Something she and Jack would do with the kids when they were little. Looking at Jack chuckling at the oven cooking.

"Those are memories. Jazz reading a book whining about wasting electricity on a tree. Danny with his hands in his pockets muttering to himself. Good times" Jack sighs and nods his head. Jazz and Danny blinks and glance at each other and shake their heads.

Amber and Danielle looks confuse. Amber sighs and looks at Danielle remembering something.

"Remember to take out your skirt and blouse for tomorrow morning mass. I need to iron it and hang it for tomorrow" Amber sees Danielle nods but she notices every Fenton starting at her. "What?".

"Mass" Maddie looks at her with a skeptic look. Seeing the teenager nod she turns to Jack who looks nervous ''You know it's been years maybe a little faith wouldn't be-".

Before Maddie can finish Jazz got up and rinse her plate than putting it in the dish washer. The oldest Fenton child looks at her parents and rolls her eyes. Turning to Amber she frowns and shakes her head.

"Sorry but I got to pass. To even think that a celestial being or creator giving us free will and making us in his image. Goes against almost ever psychology book I read in my life. Sorry" Jazz walks out of the kitchen.

Danny sighs and shrugs his shoulders. Seeing his father looking nervous he wonders what is wrong. But deciding not to press it any further he has work to do.

* * *

LATER Ghost Zone Pandora realm

Once the tree lighting happen in Amity park Danny nods to Amber and Danielle. Already telling his parents he would be home before nine. They had dinner together and Danny is going out to see Amber and Danielle to head to the Christmas truce.

Once they arrived at Pandora realm they talked and thanked her for inviting them. With the truce around everyone talked and socialize. Ember played for the party with Danielle and Danny helping. As the party progress Danny and Ember got some alone time seeing Kitty is watching Danielle.

Heading outside to the balcony Danny holds Ember in his arms and sighs happily. Feeling the cool crisp wind he kisses Ember neck making her gasp. As he stops he holds her tight in his arms.

"Probably one of the best Christmas eve I ever had" smile Danny.

Ember nods "Agreed". As the two continue to look up to the night sky of Pandora's realm seeing the full moon. Danny smiles while Ember just lays her head on his chest smiling.

With the the party almost coming to an end. Clockwork makes a surprise appearance. It's not that often you see the keeper of time making an appearance but this appearance is a special one. As he makes his way towards the balcony with Danielle to find her parents, Clockwork clears his voice.

"Daniel, Amber Lyn evening" Clockwork smiles at them.

"Hey Clockwork I assume this is a social visit" chuckle Danny.

"Yes I came by to speak to Pandora. But seeing you are here I want to tell you something. You once asked me something after a certain timeline is no more" Clockwork floats towards the two and looks at Danny. Danielle looks confuse and Danny he looks at Clockwork.

"Alright I'm listening" said Danny. Wondering what this is about, Danny sees Clockwork hold his staff and passes it to Danny. Nodding his head, Danny takes Clockwork scepter from his hands. "What now?" ask Danny. Looking at Clockwork seeing him grin, Danny holds Clockwork staff and blinks in confusion. "How do I use it?".

"What you need to ask is where but who do I start with" smile Clockwork. Seeing Danny holding the staff he watches his apprentice confuse look but as he stares at the staff, Danny thinks about it for a few minutes and nods. Passing the time scepter back Clockwork who nods and takes it.

"Dad something wrong?" ask Danielle.

"Baby pop?" Amber is confuse

Danny shakes his head and smiles. Looking at Ember telling her what he has planned for. She raises an eye and nods. Danielle looks confuse but looks at Clockwork who smiles.

* * *

Christmas Day Vlad Home

"Now where did I put that stupid converter" in his ghost form, Vlad is working on a large satellite. As he floats he notices it's half past eleven seeing he has time to watch his show but also pick up Dinah for dinner later on. Vlad's ghost sense goes off but also so does the doorbell. "Butter biscuits what does he want now. Doesn't he celebrate with his family".

Floating up and changing back to his human form. Vlad opens the door and blinks at the Fenton family. Wondering what they are doing he thought only Danny would be here not his whole family.

"Sorry Vlad if we are early but we wanted to help with the cooking" smile Danny. Walking in along with his sister and parents. Vlad looks confuse "Yea we didn't want to leave you with all the cooking".

"So where do we start" smile Jack. Maddie nods looking at Vlad with a smile while Jack walks into the house with presents.

Vlad stood there blinking and looking confuse as he is about to close the door, Amber clears her throat with Danielle standing next to her.

"Merry Christmas Vlad hope we aren't late" smile Amber.

"Merry Christmas Mr Master" Danielle smiles well tries to smile. Amber told her she had to be nice to Vlad and not break anything much to Danielle disappointed she wanted to break something.

'Is this some prank?' thought Vlad. Before he closes the door he heard giggling "Dinah? What are you doing here. We are suppose to have dinner tonight after you drove back from your parents. Aren't you staying with your parents?". Now Vlad is lost and wondering what Danny is up to.

"Miss having Christmas with you all day. No way I left early this morning and my parents are staying with my dad's sister. Danny called me telling me about his little plan he was doing" giggle Dinah. Kissing Vlad on the cheek she walks in smiling at Amber and the Fentons.

Finally closing the door he walks into the kitchen seeing Amber, Maddie barking orders to the men in their lives. Vlad turns to Jazz who has her arms folded who has a smile on her face.

"Jasmine what is going on? Is their a problem I don't know of? A ghost making them do this?" ask Vlad. Looking at the oldest Fenton child Vlad watches her roll her eyes and shakes her head. Seeing no ghost involve he is lost and even much more confuse from before.

"Their's none. Danny over shadowed mom and dad about reminding them us coming over here for Christmas. Why? I don't know he said something about a different change and pace. Got Amber to go along with it and Danielle well it took some convincing and being threaten of being grounded. Didn't know Danny had it in him to even ground his little girl. Also called Dinah on in the plan" reply Jazz.

Walking to Dinah who is helping setting up the table and also putting some liquor bottles on the table. Vlad blinks and looks at everyone and slowly smiles. He can't remember the last time he had this many people over for Christmas.

* * *

LATER

Laughter this is heard in the living room. Vlad laughing with Jack while Maddie and Amber giggles. Danny rolling his eyes at his girlfriend antics while Dinah is giggling and passing out desert. As Danny sits there looking around he turns to Vlad seeing a different person.

'All it takes is for a person to have another chance to have a good time and not waste what he has now' smile Danny. Thinking about it for a while ever since Vlad has shown a more caring side to Dinah it's safe to conclude maybe, maybe Vlad has a change of heart. But also seeing a remorseful Vlad in a different timeline Danny knows people can change.

"Aw Vladdy this is a blast. We should do this at least once a month" smile Jack. Having some desert with everyone Jack sees Maddie smiling while Dinah giggles and sits on Vlad lap agreeing with Jack.

"Well we can have new years eve and day here. I have plenty of rooms or some can even share we can all stay here until the next morning" Vlad teases Dinah while she giggles liking the idea but he wasn't the only one.

"Well someone is trying hard" tease Dinah. Vlad grins and whispers into her ear making her recoil but also feeling the kiss on her neck.

"Amber and I have no problem sharing a room" smile Danny. Amber rolls her eyes while Maddie coughs and shakes her head.

"Oh no. Not again both your necks were bruised I can't believe my judgement was compromise and Jack let it happen" Maddie folds her arms while Danny mouth drops hearing this.

"Well to be fair, they weren't the only ones" Jack chuckle while Vlad and Dinah both turn red.

Maddie groans while Amber nods and Jazz sighs.

"I think I became the only sane adult here" mutter Jazz. Seeing Danielle looking at her "Well Maybe not the only sane person".

Merry Christmas.

I know i'm a few days late but better late than ever.


	39. Danielle's and every child's enemy

I do not own Danny Phantom or anyone or anything here. Expect the crazy plot story idea.

Mr. Rolyac dude thanks again for the beta. Hopefully we will see an update from when cores collide.

Everyone thank you for the reviews I apologize if I haven't updated been super busy with work.

Caper High school New Year

The holidays are over and the students of Casper High are returning back to class. With the students chatting and smiling seeing friends they haven't seen while on break, some of the other students weren't so excited about the new year.

The A-listers haven't been the same ever since Danny's transition from returning from astronaut camp and supposedly puberty hitting him hard. That however was the least of their worries, the A listers started to fall down. When Danny started to ride to school on his motor cycle and his best friend Tucker driving to school in his jeep given to him from his mother.

But that was only beginning of the down fall of the A listers since Danny's group started to "take over" Casper high. Ever since his little stunt at the gym, it made the jocks think twice about who they mess with since they saw firsthand that Danny could hold his own in a fight.

During this time Tucker and Valerie started dating which only helped his group. Valerie a once A listers who was thrown out for what happen to her. With her short time dating Danny but never taking off. But her relationship with Tucker seems to be more steady but also caring. What really drove the nail to the coffin for the A-listers was when Amber first showed up.

With her arrival things started spiraling more out of control for the A listers than it already has. And when Danny's sudden popularity made it's way onto the senior poll list, the A-listers we're on their last legs to maintain their top status.

Things just wasn't the same for the A listers since than and it shows it wont be going back to what it was once before.

Hopefully with the new year, Star, Paulina, Kwan, Dale and maybe even Dash could end their shared nightmare.

"Star, what are we going to do?" Paulina asked. Leaning on her locker she looks back to Dale and Kwan "Ideas anyone?". The guys shake their head not knowing what to do.

Star sighed and shook her head. Giving Paulina a piece of paper, she watched her friend read it. When Paulina read it, her face became a frown. Seeing their group, the once most powerful and feared were now just an empty shell of their former selves.

"Yea I got the same note from the principal. She isn't happy with Dash behavior and with the football team gone. The basketball team is being watched very carefully" said Kwan with a frown.

"No kidding" mutter Dale. With the PTA moving money and keeping certain clubs open but also Dash causing problems. The football team is gone due to Dash unsportsmanlike to the other teams. Which in the end sealed the football team it's fate to be removed.

If any other student behaves like Dash they would be either remove from the team or worse the team will come to an end.

"Come on lets head to class," Star said.

"Yea before Dash starts something again" mutter Paulina.

The other A listers nod as they head they notice Danny and their group laughing.

"Are you serious?" Sam, Valerie and Tucker couldn't not believe what they are hearing.

"Oh yeah, she has a few tattoos on her. One on her right hip of a large music note. Her backside has angel wings, kind of hot and sexy. If I swung the other way then yeah that would do me in," Amber said. Nodding her head seeing her friends shock reaction Danny nods as well.

"Yeah new years day was something. When she came down wearing those shorts and short shirt. It was interesting," Danny said chuckling at the memory of new years eve. He was a bit upset he couldn't share a room with Amber who shared a room with her sister.

But seeing his parents celebrating till almost three in the morning. This is something he will never forget.

"Interesting how? Seeing a very attracted half naked young blonde?" Sam places her hand on her hip while glaring at Danny. Seeing him roll his eyes she raises an eye wondering what else happen.

"No, that Vlad came down with her at the same time smiling," Danny said.

It took a moment for the three but soon their mouths to drop while Amber nods. Leaning on Danny she giggles at their shock reaction. "Oh yea it was a shock for all of us there. When my parents walked in I think they were less shocked but the hangover, it was too much for the adults."

Amber nods "Oh yeah the adults minus Jazz got up around eleven in the morning. Lucky for us we started cooking lunch," Amber said with a smile.

As the group started heading to class they noticed Star looking at them. Shrugging their shoulders they continue talking about their New years Day.

When they got to class. They noticed Dinah sitting in her seat stirring a cup of coffee. Seeing she needed the coffee she sips the coffee and smiles at Danny and Amber.

"Alright class settle down." Letting out a small yawn, "Welcome back to a new exciting new year," Dinah smiles at everyone. As the bell is about to ring, Dash walks in grumbling. Taking his seat he looks at Dinah and raises an eye.

"What happen to you? No sleep or something," Dash said a bit rudely. Seeing her looking tired and stirring her coffee he leans back on his chair.

Dinah clears her throat and looked away. Seeing what Dash said made her a little uncomfortable.

Danny and Amber laughs to themselves getting Dash attention. Dinah looks at the two and rolls her eyes playfully at them.

"What's so funny FREAKS!" Dash said glaring at the two.

His Christmas wasn't the greatest seeing he didn't get what he wanted. His plans for new years eve party were a total bust seeing his parents made him come along to their party and not let him have his own. He felt he got cheated out what he wanted to do.

"Wow talk about clueless," Amber said as she rolls her eyes and sighs.

"It's his middle name," Danny added.

The whole class snickered to themselves. Dinah sighs and shakes her head seeing this is going to be a long school year.

* * *

With Danielle LATER Recess outside

"Alright Brad, what is going on?!" Danielle demanded.

"Yea" Jenny folded her arms and gave him a slight glare.

When Danielle came back to school she was happy to see Brad and Jenny. Both of them went out of town to celebrate with other family members. Jenny and her mom went to see her younger sister and Brad and his parents went to his father older brother. So they only spoke briefly on the phone to each other during the holidays but now the holidays are over they came back.

But when Brad walked into school he looked like he hasn't slept in a week. Almost dozing off in class a few times and when Danielle looks at Jenny she shrugs her shoulders not knowing what is wrong.

"I don't want to talk about it ok," Brad muttered, putting his hands in his pockets. Brad turns around but when he did both Danielle and Jenny walked and stood in front of him. Letting out a sigh the seven year old boy sighs and sits down leaning against the tree.

"What's wrong Brad?" Jenny whispers and looks very concern for her best friend who has been their for her many times.

"I've been having some bad nightmares. Really nasty ones," Brad said. Shaking his head and looking down he sees Jenny and Danielle looking concern for him.

Both Jenny and Danielle nod. "That's normal. We're kids," Danielle said. Thinking about her nightmares because of the Halloween reject did to her. "That's why our parents or siblings are there for us"

"Yeah, everyone has nightmares every once and a while," Jenny added. She had her share of nightmares when she was much younger.

"Yeah right" Brad said shaking his head and looks at both of his best friends. They haven't experience the kind of nightmares he has."Not like this. First I wake up on my bed floating in some weird places. All I see is green and black night sky. Floating purple doors opening and closing while-"

"Purple doors?" Danielle said. Blinking and looking at Brad seeing him nod "Sorry why that color," Watching Brad shrugging his shoulders the way he is describing his nightmare almost seems he was at the ghost zone. Shaking her head he couldn't have none of her friends have. So it's impossible for any of them to ever be in the ghost zone.

"I don't know. What's weird that I'm on my bed floating passing these doors and than a large white figure," Brad said looking at Danielle who nods listening carefully of what he has been having.

Jenny looks very concern for Brad she has known brad since pre K and never has she seen her best friend act like this.

Brad shivers a bit. "He appears, then starts laughing, and while he was laughing he starts floating towards me saying look what-"

"Look what I found a lost little human for me. He just stands on your bed or floats, laughing at you staring at you but his smile and gaze it's creepy," Everyone turns to Allen a fellow classmate. He looked even worse than Brad.

"Yea"mutter Brad.

Jenny and Danielle blinks at both boys.

"When did you start having these nightmares?" Allen asked.

"About a week and half maybe two the most before Christmas vacation it didn't bother me but now they do," Brad said. Shaking his head a bit he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"And you?" Brad asked staring at Allen.

"Almost month and half maybe two. Probably around a week into November last year. But I'm not the only one come on," Allen waved them to come with him as the three turn to each other they shrug their shoulders. Following Allen they noticed him walking into school library and once inside.

"Huh?" Danielle sees a few other children her age looking tired. Sitting at the corner talking to each other.

"Allen you found another?" A girl said walking towards them, her name was Mary.

Danielle knows her from the other class she is but same grade.

"Yeah Mary! Brad here about two weeks ago maybe three. Mary heard me whispering about purple doors. We started talking and than we found the others," Allen points to six other children four girls and two boys. Each of them looks tired and scared, Jenny seeing this wonders what is going on.

"You ok Brad?" Mary asks and places a book down on the table.

"Sort of" reply Brad muttering.

"This is strange?" said Jenny.

"Yeah and creepy" Danielle said.

Wondering what is going on she sees Terri a girl she has seen helping out in drama club in her school looking tired. When she first met her she was always smiling and full of energy. Before Danielle spoke she saw her breath looking around wondering what ghost set off her ghost sense.

"Going to use the bathroom be right back".

Giving Jenny a nod she walks out of the library to the bathroom. After a minute or so Mary blinks and looks at her book.

"Oh no," Mary whispered. Some of the other students got together shaking their heads "Did any of you move that book?". Pointing at her book she looks at the other shaking their heads.

"Huh what book?" Jenny is confused, looking at a book on the table. She saw Mary place that book at the edge of the table. "What about it?" Looking at Mary's wondering what is wrong as she turns back to the book on the table. Jenny blinks and sees the book gone.

"Where did it go?" Jenny said nervously. Looking around Allen got in front while the other boy Dave also got in front of the girls as well. Brad looks around but stops and started to shake.

"He's here," Sarah said lowly. Looking around shaking almost crying "He's here!" Soon the other children started to get nervous.

"Whose here?" Jenny looks confused and turned around seeing no one she sees the chair move across the floor. Turning to Brad or Allen seeing them in front of the girls she looks at Mary and Terri standing next to each other.

"A wire or string," Jenny thought looking at the chair she sees the other chairs move away from the table than something slowly appearing a white outline.

"There!" Dave said seeing something appearing and walking. "He has never comes during the day. What changed," Dave said now taking a step back in fear.

"What?"Jenny's eyes widen in shock seeing a white figure walking and behind him green and black sky.

"I'm strong enough now because of you brats. Coming here all together made this happen" the white figure disappears and appears between the nine children making them all scream. "You nine, I've been trying to feed off of you and now you brought me a tenth!" The white figure said with an evil grin, looking directly at Jenny. He slowly moves towards her.

"Leave me alone!" Jenny exclaimed taking a step back she falls on the floor. Staring at a tall wide white burlap sack figure whose mouth is a zipper and his eye brows dark leather strings.

Side Step

"There," Danielle said now quickly sending a message to her parents. Danielle is about to go back to the library as she stops hearing screams.

"Various Children SCREAM".

"Brad. Jenny!" In the bathroom stall she quickly changes into Phantom. Turning intangible and invisible she flies out of the bathroom.

End of side step

"Stay away from me!" Jenny shouted.

"Ahahah that's right give me all that fear you have little girl!" The ghost reaching towards Jenny. The ghost smiles and tries to grab her but she disappears into the ground making him confuse. "Huh! Where did she go?" Looking around he sticks his head into the floor looking for her in the next room below them.

"You ok?" Danielle holding onto Jenny hand places her on the ground with the others. Seeing their shock faces she turns around and glares at the ghost causing Brad and the other kids problems.

"Yea but who is he?" Jenny asked. Blinking at Danielle Phantom she turns to the ghost who came after her.

"No clue but he's asking for trouble," Danielle said. Glaring at the ghost wondering who he is she has never said him before. Nor her parents even mention of a ghost looking like him.

"Ahh there you are! And who are you," The ghost said pointing to Danielle floating above them he gets angry. "Now see here I'm the one has these kids under my powers and you think for a moment I'm going to let you have them think again". Taking a step forward towards the children he stops hearing Danielle talking.

"Well too bad you're going to free them," Danielle charges towards the ghost figure. Crashing into him they both turn intangible right out to the wall.

"Come on Brad we need to find Danielle" Jenny said. Brad nods and soon they left while the other children left as well.

* * *

With Danielle

When Danielle crashed into the figure they are floating above the playground. Soon the children stopped playing and looks at the two ghosts. One ghost they all know to owell seeing she is the daughter or Amity Park and the rock princess of the ghost zone but the other they don't.

"Ahh now I know who you are. You are the ghost child I heard about that is called Danielle or Dani with I Phantom. I haven't seen a ghost child so long? So very long. I haven't seen one I thought they were all gone," The ghost said floating around Danielle. He nods confirming she is indeed a ghost child. A ghost child that he hasn't seen in many millenniums.

"Typical the bad guys know who I am" mutter Danielle shaking her head with a sigh.

"Oh I know who and your parents are. I know how to get children scared" Seeing he has heard about her he soon starts to chuckle dakrly. "I will certainly add you to my collection of children," Charging towards Danielle.

Danielle charges an ecto blast sending him crashing to the ground. As she appears above him floating upside she puts both of hands together and shooting a large ecto blast burying him in the ground.

"Everyone head inside NOW!" Danielle looks at some teachers who nod. As they gathered the children the ghost started to laugh "Just who the hell are you?!" Danielle demanded. Flipping through the air and landing on the top of the swings glaring at the ghost.

"Really, you don't know who I am?!" The ghost said chuckling darkly he disappears and appears above Danielle. Punching her down to the ground, Danielle turns intangible before she hit the ground. She flips and lands on her feet looking up glaring at the ghost.

"I'm the BOOGIE MAN!" laughing maniacal.

"What!" Danielle shook her head. Refusing to believe him "No way you're myth a bed time story parents told their kids when they acted bad," Danielle said firing a few ecto blasts at Boogeyman who dodges and starts to laugh.

"Oh no, I'm quite real," Boogeyman said charging down towards Danielle.

Danielle went on the defensive, her hands glow green and encased herself in a ecto bubble while Boogie fired a barrage of ecto rays.

With the Ecto ray hitting Danielle Ecto bubble she bounces the ray off and sends it back to Boogie. "Clever" holding his hand up catching the ecto ray. He looks at Danielle and blinks seeing the ecto bubble coming at him.

"BOOM"

"Well there's more to come," Danielle grins and flies up sticking her tongue at him. As the smoke clears away she notices Boogie hands tight in a fist. Danielle got into a stance narrowing her eyes on him.

"You little brat. That hurt!" Boogie yelled flying straight to Danielle. The youngest phantom smiles turning intangible Boogie fist goes right through her. "WHOA!" Almost flipping himself in the air.

Danielle turns invisible she flies behind Boogie, turning visible and kicks him in the head sending him flying back a bit. Boogie shakes his head looking up he sees two children coming outside.

"Not strong enough but it doesn't matter, I'll take them with me!" Boogie charging towards Brad and Jenny both of them froze.

"No I wont let you" Danielle quickly got in front of them extending her arms out she encased them in a ecto bubble. Boogie quickly punches the bubble making it bounce off the wall onto the play ground.

"You think that will stop me!" Boogie said unleashing a powerful ecto ray at the ecto bubble. He keeps sending wave and wave of ecto ray at Danielle ecto bubble.

"Damn it, I can't turn intangible if he is attacking us. My ecto bubble is keeping him away from them," Danielle mutters while Brad and Jenny are behind Danielle. Seeing them scared, Jenny has her face in Brad's chest while he is looking down with his eyes closed. 'I can't let him get Brad or Jenny'. Danielle tightens her fist as Boogie punches the ecto bubble in the air.

"Hold on!" Danielle shouted.

"Hoo aahhah!" Boogie manically laughed while sending waves of ecto rays into Danielle ecto bubble. Slowly cracks started to form and Danielle trying to keep it together. "You can't protect them forever ghost child. Sooner or later its going to be too much for you. Once you are down I will take those two human children."

Danielle closes her eyes and shakes her head. Thinking back on what happen to her months ago. She is angry at herself but her parents never placed an ounce of blame on her instead she blames herself. As more cracks appear in the ecto bubble Danielle shakes her head. Seeing Boogie charging another attack she takes a deep breath and pushes more of her ecto power.

"Play time is over!" Boogie said shooting the ecto beam at the ecto bubble soon cracks forming on the bubble than an explosion happen. "You're finished." Boogie shot out another ecto ray straight into the cloud of smoke.

"TIME OUT!"

Everything stopped the explosion stopped the second ray. The ecto bubble breaking stopped everything as Clockwork looks around he looks at Boogie and narrows his eyes on him. Than a white swirl appears and walking out is Lahkesis. Walking towards her older brother she looks at Danielle who is trying hard to protect her friends.

"I'm surprised you are here sister," Clockwork places one of his medallions over Danielle neck.

"I have my reasons as you brother!"

Lahkesis looks at Boogie she hasn't seen him for almost a millennium. Seeing Danielle shaking her head she turns to the halfa child.

"Clockwork, Lahkesis what are you two do doing here and what happen?" Danielle is confused looking around she sees Clockwork giving her a warm smile making her smile a bit. Looking at Lahkesis the ghost of fate grins at her.

"I froze time before something worse happens" Clockwork said floating around the area he looks around and looks back at Danielle.

"I came because I'm needed before it gets worse," Lahkesis added.

"Worse! What's worse than what is already happening!" Danielle said.

Hopeful that having Clockwork and Lahkesis here to help her fight against Boogie until her parents get here. But seeing them shake their heads, she sighs and drops her shoulders seeing they aren't here to help her.

"I'm here to ask you something Danielle. What are you afraid of?" Clockwork asked. Floating and looking around he turns to Danielle. Seeing her confused reaction, he nods once more. Knowing how difficult things are for her, but also knowing how concerned her parents are for her.

Danielle looks confused and blinks at Clockwork. Lahkesis nods and walks forward towards Danielle seeing her two human friends behind her frozen in time.

"What do you want? Who do you want to be?" Lahkesis asked. Standing near Danielle smiling at her Lahkesis looks at Boogie. Turning to Danielle seeing her confuse she looks even more confused now.

"Why is this important now. I need help fighting against Boogie not play twenty questions!" Danielle groaned. Folding her arms she heard from Danny how Clockwork works and from Ember. She told them rumors on how Lahkesis works as well.

Lahkesis sighs and nods "She takes after her mother but also-"

Clockwork nods "Her father as well trying to use humor".

Danielle blinks and looks at the two, Clockwork floats towards her. "Yes Boogie is indeed a more powerful ghost than you are right now. But ever since the incident with Fright Knight's sword the soul shredder. You've become hesitant".

Clockwork opens a time portal showing different times when Daniel second guess herself when to transform but also when to help her parents.

"I'm not" Danielle folds her arms and shakes her head refusing to listen to Clock work.

"My brother is right," Lahkesis said walking forward with a frown "You've been second guessing yourself and doubting your power.". Pointing to the time portal seeing a few more incidents.

Danielle blinks and looks at the two shaking her heard she was about to reply but both ghost siblings asked her one thing together.

"Why?" Clockwork asks softly but Lahkesis demanded to know.

Danielle flinches and looks down. She wants to reply to Clockwork and Lahkesis but she can't or scared to. Shaking her head she keeps looking down and Clockwork frowns. Nodding his head he looks at his sister who keeps a straight face on the child halfa. Letting out a sigh Clockwork moves his time scepter over the air and soon it's night time.

"Danielle has Daniel or Amber Lynn ever asked you what you wanted to be?" Clockwork asked as he floated near her and looks up to the stars.

Danielle looks a bit and nods. "Yes! They said I can be who I want to be. But I don't know who I want to be. At times all I can think about is space because that's stuff Dad knows about. The other times I think about music and playing the guitar because of mom."

Lahkesis sighs and shakes her head. She admits her brother does a good job in doing her job and also maintains the time stream. She has to give him credit but also being the middle child he has a way to connect with others. But he is missing a bigger point for the reason.

'Now I see why father always listened to Clockwork' Lahkesis turns to Danielle. "Tell me Danielle why are you angry at yourself?"

Danielle turns to Lahkesis and slowly nods. She hasn't told Danny or Amber but she blames herself and knowing her aunt Jazz she would tell Danielle it wasn't her fault. But she feels its her fault that what happen. That it gave the enemy a win against them when they have been trying hard to beat them. With everything going on and listening to her parents she knows allot is at stake.

"Yes! Yes I'm angry with myself. I feel like I let everyone down and that they all think they need to watch me. Aunt Jazz treats me like a patient, Mom and Dad always looking out for me. I accidentally called my grandparents grandma and grandpa almost blowing the cover. But...but," Danielle keep going and going.

Lahkesis nods and listens she glances at her brother and sees him smiling. Something she knows all to well because when Clockwork smiles something happens.

"I'm tired. I tired of the lies, but also tired everyone asking me what do I want. I'm tired of my parents always worrying about me when they have their own stuff to worry about. I'm a kid I don't know what I WANT or to WORRY ABOUT!" Danielle screams in the air taking a few deep breaths she hears clapping.

"That is what I've been looking for in you," Clockwork said with a smile, clapping his hands and nodding. Lahkesis smiles and nods at Danielle.

"Huh?" Danielle is confuse seeing Clockwork float back and pointing to his sister. Lahkesis walks forward with a smile on her face.

"My dear you are a child yes. It's your parents job to worry about you because they love you and their bond is one of many examples. They ask you because you are part of their family but also the team and maybe someday be in charge of that team," Lahkesis said with a smile.

Seeing Danielle eyes light up. She never would have thought of being on charge of team Phantom in fact she thought her parents would do it. Seeing Lahkesis nod while the younger halfa blinks and looks at them. Seeing that Danielle really never thought of this ahead she is the Ghost of Fate, Lahkesis whom ghost come to her asking her help.

"I never really thought about that. Is that why everyone asks me about my feelings and thoughts that I have a say in it. I'm just afraid the same thing can happen to someone else like what happen to me. I don't think I can handle that," Danielle said with a small frown. Lahkesis kneels down and whispers into Danielle ear making her realize something.

"You don't think your parents feel the same way" Lahkesis nods her head as she gets up and looks at her brother he waves his time scepter around and its daylight again. Clockwork sighs and nods turning to Danielle he sees his sister grin making roll his eyes. But he grins back and looks at Danielle with a smirk.

"You choose who you want to be. You were once Daniel's clone, but now you're a daughter to him. You are the daughter of Daniel James Fenton whom the ghost call Danny Phantom, but also the daughter to Amber Lynn McLain of Ember McLain the self proclaimed rock princess of the ghost zone. You get to choose who you want to be no one else but you" Clockwork said with a smile.

Danielle blinks and is back to the same spot she was before. When the ecto bubble exploded crumbling and Boogie flying towards her. She looks at Lahkesis smile leaving in a white circle. Clockwork looks at Danielle who looks at her.

"The same thing happened to Mom and Dad can happen to me," Danielle said and sees Clockwork smiling and nodding "They have each other and when it happen to me they were their for me. I can be there for them, because I'm their daughter. I want to be better than them not because I want to. But because I need to," Danielle said as she felt a sudden icy chill in her chest.

"Yes!" Clockwork reverse time back to where he and sister appeared. "And that will get you far. TIME IN,"

The icy chill in her chest moves throughout her body. Feeling it all around she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Feeling time moving forward Danielle glows white for a few moments. Lifting her hand up she feels something calling her telling her to grab it and once it did.

"Take this!" Boogie shot out another ecto ray straight into the cloud of smoke. Smirking the second ecto ray he shot went into the cloud of smoke but than shot up in the air making him confuse. "Huh, how did she do that?!" Boogie said floating down to the ground.

Looking straight in front of him, he saw a glowing figure. The ghost wonders what it is. Suddenly, he heard a musical note and than a fist slams right into him sending him skidding to the ground.

"This is AWESOME!"

Once the smoke clears Danielle is holding a small guitar in her hand similar to her mothers but instead of purple and robin egg blue flames color its black with snowflakes of the color of robin egg blue. Staring at she sees four dials on the guitar. A musical fist a musical note a snowflake and the last a wave.

"I have my own guitar and there is snowflakes on it meaning Cryokinesis,"

Danielle letting out a small shriek she starts to giggle. Hearing some groaning she turns to Boogie slowly getting up. Throwing the straps around her neck she holds the guitar close to her. Noticing bracelets on her wrists she blinks and looks at them seeing black bracelet with a sliver pendant on it. The sliver pendant has a circle in it with DP, EM, and Dp on the bottom.

Taking a step she notices her hazmat suit also change. Seeing half her suit gone she sees her hazmat pants gone replace with a fitting more and her hazmat boots change to more heel boots. Her hazmat gloves change to regular skin tight finger less gloves.

"What hit me," Boogie said shaking his head looking around he sees the young Phantom with the two human children behind her. Glaring at her he got up and when he did Danielle turned the knob. As she played a musical note and a giant snowflake shout out.

"WHAT!"

Getting hit with the snowflake Boogie is frozen solid, but the snowflake kept going freezing the grass adding more snow and ice all around.

Danielle is smiling "This is awesome imagine of all the snow days I can do with this!" Turning the dial over to wave.

"Hmm not to burst of your ice bubble but he looks mad," Jenny said. Pointing to the location they watch Boogie eyes glow red and soon the ice started to melt and than Boogie moved his arms making the ice exploded.

Danielle still in front of Brad and Jenny used her guitar swinging it she knocks the chunks of ice away from them. Looking at the guitar seeing no scratch on it she nods seeing its like her mothers.

"You little brat. You're going to regret this" Boogie is glowing green as he takes a step forward a large musical fist and a wave slash slams into him sending him flying over the school.

Brad and Jenny blinks and looks at Danielle who is confused.

"That wasn't me," Danielle said.

"The hell is going on here?!" Ember jumps off her guitar and lands on the ground.

"What hell happened here?" Danny still floating places the long sword on his back which turned back to a necklace.

"Uh oh. They sound mad," Danielle said letting out a nervous chuckle seeing the damage that is around plus the ghost ice as well. Looking up seeing her parents land on the ground she blinks and smiles at them.

"Woah. Danny Phantom and Ember McLain!" Brad stares at Ember McLain. Jenny on the other hand blinks and looks shyly at Danny and Danielle she rolls her eyes at her friends.

"Danielle what on earth happen to you-where did you-" Danny jumps away from Ember shriek. Seeing he couldn't finish his sentence nor did he finished it and started with a question.

"You got your own GUITAR, but also an upgrade!" Ember shrieks and picks up Danielle with a smile spinning her around.

"Can I hold it!"

Danielle giggles and nods. Taking the strap off and passes the guitar to her mother. Danny rolls his eyes and sighs watching both mother and daughter bond but also play with their guitars now. Seeing Jenny blinking at him and looking shyly at him. Rolling his eyes he sees Brad looking and staring dreamily at Ember.

"ENOUGH!" Boogie exclaimed floating back he glares at the three halfa's than pointing at Danielle "You!" hissing at Danielle. Danny and Ember turns to him with a glare "You made the biggest mistake of your afterlife," Boogie started to glow green "No one gets in the WAY OF THE BOOGIE MAN!"

Soon the green glow turns into a large green flame.

"Boogie man?" Danny and Ember wondered, looking at him they turn to Danielle who nods.

"Yeah, he's been- whoa!" Danielle is suddenly picked up by her mother while Danny picked up Brad and Jenny from Boogie blast. As they floated up from the ground Danny turns to Danielle with a look. "What, he just appeared and started causing trouble."

Ember and Danny nod at each other. As they float towards the school. Danielle stood in front of the Boogie man, turning the dial to a wave she plays a note and when she did the note hits Boogie in the face sending him crashing to the ground.

Once Ember and Danny drop off Brad and Jenny back inside the school where the teachers waited for them. Both halfa parents went back outside hearing another musical note. Danny turns to Ember giggling while he rolls his eyes and sighs with a smile.

"STAY STILL!"

"Na uh" Danielle shakes her head as she floats upside blowing raspberries at Boogie he starts to glow green and the flame around him gets bigger. Turning the knob to a snowflake she hits Boogie with another blast of a snowflake. When the blast hits Boogie he is frozen solid again "Cool off," Danielle said giggling at her pun.

"Wow!" Danny said. Nodding his head seeing the Boogie man frozen solid.

"Nice," Ember said with a proud grin. Sitting on her guitar she sees the frozen ghost.

"Hehahahha!" Boogie chuckles in the block of ice "This isn't over just yet. HAHhaahaha!" Laughing at them he disappears leaving a hole in the block of ice. The halfa's blink and look at the hole inside the block of ice.

"Great, he got away," Danielle groaned. Folding her arms she looks at her parents "What?" Danielle asked. Before they said anything "Oh crud I need to get back sorry mom, sorry dad. We will talk later," Danielle said turning invisible and flies back to the school.

Danny blinks and turns to Ember giggling. Looking at her he shakes his head while Ember sighs happily.

* * *

LATER Fenton works

Danny is listening to Brad talking to his parents and Jazz. Seeing what happen at the school parents were notified, but also relieved to hear the daughter of Danny Phantom and Ember McLain appeared near the school fighting off the ghost.

That she fought the ghost and managed to push him back protecting the children of Casper elementary. When the ghost left along with the ghostly hero's.

Jack and Maddie arrived at the scene along with the GIW shortly after them. When they asked what happen some teachers explain what happen and some students screamed in the library. As the GIW demanded to speak to the children the principal stopped them saying they needed their parents permission. Much to the GIW frustrated they left the children alone.

Jack turns to the principal and nods leaving themselves. Now seeing that Brads parents got held up at work and they ask Amber to pick him up she had no trouble and seeing that Jenny's mom got held back in the lab. She too asked Amber to pick up Jenny which in the end helped Danny and Amber to ask some questions. The first place he brought them is back to his parents home to the lab and know what happen.

"So that's pretty much it," Brad said.

Team Phantom glance at each other wondering what is going on. Tucker looks at Valerie who is thinking of the issue and Sam she is thrilled but also creeped out that the Boogie man is real. All the times her parents threaten her with him when she was a child and now to find out he is real major game changer.

Danny leans on his parents computer listening to Brad. Turning to Amber seeing her staring at Danielle who is talking to Jenny seeing she is really worried for Brad. Danny sighs and goes on his parents computer. Feeling that his duplicate sent an email he hopes things will get better.

"This is amazing, but also unexpected. A ghost able to pull someone into the ghost zone," Jack said.

Never in his wildest dream he would find a ghost able to do that. Turning to Maddie who is taking notes he sees Jazz smiling at Brad.

"Ok Brad, one last question and we won't ask you anything more," How Jazz got involved in this quite simple she's been studying to become a psychiatrist for many years and seeing what happen. Danny asked Jazz for help but also to help Brad with this as well.

"Ok," Brad said. Nodding waiting for Jazz to ask him the last question.

"Do you have any idea why the Boogie man is targeting you and the others? Anything in common with each other?" Jazz asked. Seeing her mother nodding and taking notes as well she notices Danny on the computer bringing up files that Phantom sent him.

"No. Nothing really I mean we are all the same age other than that. We have some things in common, but nothing major," Brad said. Holding his arm he looks down and sighs. Feeling defeated he looks at the Fenton. "Do you have anything or something that can help us?".

Maddie nods "We will do everything we can to help you. We sent Phantom an email and he is asking his allies questions about the Boogie man," Hoping to hear something from Phantom.

"Created by the twisted nightmares of his youth and never was able to enjoy the wonders of being a child himself. When death claimed him he became what he feared and tortured. Now he goes around scaring children who are happy with their childhood. So they would know what kind of childhood he had," Danny said aloud. Turning to his parents seeing his duplicate spoke to Frostbite who sent him information about the boogie man.

Danny didn't expect this to be so dark. But seeing how things was different way before his time he wonders how did this really happen to the Boogie man.

"This is allot" Everyone walked towards the computer and Danny started to scroll further down the lines. "As early from the sixteen hundreds their's been cases and incidents about the Boogie man," Danny read. Seeing articles and stories Danny scrolls down and looks at the monitor.

"No way," Amber said reading the email.

"Great this is what I need," Brad said.

"Well look at the bright side you got to see Ember McLain up close," Jenny said patting Brad on his back trying to reassure him. "At least you fulfill one thing before you go away."

Brad folds his arms and rolls his eyes at his best friend.

"And you got to see Danny Phantom up close as well. Surprise you didn't ask him to marry you," Brad teased. Knowing about Jenny crush about Danny phantom he has heard from her saying he would ask him to marry her.

"Real funny. I was wondering when the flies were going to fly into your mouth being wide open drooling at Ember McLain" Jenny shot back and sticks her tongue out at Brad.

"Ewww really you two," Danielle groans and shakes her head.

Danny and Amber glance at each other with grins. The other teenagers rolls their eyes but Jazz on the other hand looks at the computer screen.

"Children who are happy with their childhoods. Jenny you said he started feeding off of you as well right?" Jazz asked.

Everyone turns to Jenny nodding her head slowly as she sighs. Jazz looks at her parents.

"Mom, Dad this sounds to me that this child is angry. From all the books I read this sounds like a classic case of a child being angry all the times. Not happy with change or with what is going around him or her. Wanting to have things their own way" explain Jazz.

Maddie listens to her daughter nods "I agree with you Jazz and when he died. All that energy changed him, who he is today".

"The Boogie man," Jack said in a soft tone. "I know kids today think they have it hard but it's much easier today than it was fifty heck even hundred years ago. But this is what happens and now we have to correct the issue."

Everyone glances at each other and Brad frowns. Jenny looks nervous and sighs.

"What now," Danielle mumbled.

"Best thing to do is to keep an eye on you two but that can't happen. We can send Phantom an email to split up and watch you two but the other children won't be easy as well their's too many of you and some parent's won't believe what is going on" said Maddie with a frown. Seeing only Phantom can only watch one child at a time and seeing their's more than one child but ten now.

Jack nods he got a call from the principal and she said half the parents refuse to listen what their children are saying.

"All we can do is keep monitoring and patrol the area but it won't do no good if the ghost has a way to transport them to the ghost zone."

"Than we wait," Danny said. Everyone turns to him and watches him go to his work bench and pulls out two circle metal disks.

"Keep these with you it's a tracking device Tucker and I designed. If something happens we can track you in the ghost zone from the computer here" explained Danny.

Brad and Jenny flinched, but Jack and Maddie are stunned that Danny and Tucker have been busy with these projects. Seeing they are sightly connect to Phantom computer at their base.

"Ok" Jenny said.

"Alright," Brad muttered.

"Come on you two I will take you home" smile Amber. As both children nod they left with Amber and Danielle and Danny, Tucker makes sure the tracking devices are operational. Seeing what is going on he sighs and looks at his parents.

"What's next?" Danny asked.

"Hate to say this we wait" reply Maddie.

Danny nods and takes a deep breath looking at everyone they all nod.

* * *

Amber's Home

Danielle is on her phone talking to Brad and Jenny. Letting out a small yawn she looks at the clock seeing it's quarter past eleven. Hearing Brad talking and Jenny saying something, Danielle wonders what is going on.

"I don't know Brad. I just saw the red huntress outside my window flying through the air a moment ago," Jenny said. She heard something outside and went to check ever since what happen today. Her mother is worried for her but also on what can happen.

"Yeah, Danny is staying over making sure everything is ok," Danielle said. Seeing that his parents gave him the ok he is worried that Danielle can be targeted next seeing that she fought the ghost already. But leaving that bit out he wonders what is the Boogie man next part of the plan.

"Yeah just saw the Fentons drive around the area a while ago. They must be checking the other children's home," Brad said with a yawn.

"Don't fall asleep on us," Danielle whispered. Letting out a small yawn she slowly feels dizzy. "I feel funny,"

"Me to. I feel light-headed" mutter Jenny.

"It's happening feels tired and light headed and soon-" Brad phone went dead.

"Brad. You there. Brad please," Jenny tried talking but soon her phone went dead as well.

"Mom, Dad!" Danielle shouted and quickly turning ghost flying to her parents room. "Mom, Dad" turning intangible and entering their room.

"What happened!" Amber got up while Danny sits up. "Something happen!"

Danielle opens her mouth and blinks. "I feel weird and light-headed" Danielle said her eyes slowly closed.

* * *

GHOST ZONE

"Ok, what hit me?" Danielle groaned and rolls onto her back looking up seeing the green and black skies she groans louder. "The ghost zone!"

Whining a bit she slowly got up and sees she still in her ghost form. Looking around she blinks wondering what part of the ghost zone she is in than she heard a scream.

"That sounded like-" than a few more screams.

"Great" Danielle said floating up she flies towards the location of the screams.

And Cut


	40. Trouble for children

I do not own Danny Phantom or anyone or anything here. Expect the crazy plot story idea.

UPDATE WOOT. Lol so yea got an update what happens next.

Also everyone stay safe.

Shout out to my beta Mr. Rolyac dude thanks again.

GHOST ZONE

"Ok, what hit me?" Danielle groans as she rolled onto her back. Looking up she saw the green and black skies she groaned even louder. "The ghost zone," Whining a bit she slowly got up and sees she still in her ghost form. Looking around she wonders what part of the ghost zone she is in. Out of nowhere, she heard a scream.

"That sounded like-" than a few more screams, "Great,"

Floating up she flies towards the location of the screams. Flying through the ghost zone she sees Allen and Mary together while some ghost animals started to surround them.

"Back off!" Danielle shouted. Blasting some of the ghost animals away she lands on the ground with hands glowing green. "Still want some?" Blasting a ghost bear and a few other animals they all whine and left. "That was easy,"

"No way, Danielle Phantom!" Mary said.

"It's really her," Allen whispered.

Danielle turns around and nods floating in the air. Before she spoke they heard noise turning to the location they see Sarah and Terri running towards them. Danielle floated forward while both girls ran towards Allen and Mary. Before Danielle spoke she heard a boy's voice.

"I just want to play, it's soooo boring here."

"Help! He wants us to dress up as loser pirates and won't leave us alone when we say no," Terri whined.

"All he wants to do is play baby games!" Sarah complained.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" Flying towards them glaring at them. He sees more children and his eyes lit up.

"Cool, there's more of you. I got more costumes for all of us," The kid ghost said smiling in delight.

"Well, you are kind of younger than them," Said the small parrot bird.

"Wait!" Danielle flies forward-looking at the small ghost boy. "I know you, well not really my mom and dad know you and they've told me about you." Staring at the ghost boy who has pale white skin with freckles on his cheeks and short green hair. "Young blood," snapping her fingers nodding her head.

Danny told her about Young blood and also a time when her mother joined his pirate army to take over Amity park by using the adults. She also remembers Danny saying something about a dress she wore as a pirate making her blush.

"Huh?" Young blood blinks and looks at Danielle. Staring at her he blinks at her and stares at her. "Wow! Who are you?" Smiling at Danielle. The young child ghost hasn't seen her before in the ghost zone.

"Hmm ok that smile is a little creepy," Danielle muttered. Wondering why he is smiling at her, Danielle feels a little creep out that he is smiling at her.

"Get used to it," The skeleton bird sighed.

Young blood folds his arms and shakes his head. Glaring at his pet he looks at Danielle. As his eyes caught sight of the children soon his eyes lit up and smile.

"Alright more kids to play with," Floating in the air he begins to fly towards them but soon various scream was heard.

"Oh no," Danielle said. Looking at the direction where screams came from she sees Young blood's confused face. Looking at the skeleton bird she narrows her eyes on the bird and spoke sternly. "Watch them and if something happens to them. My mom and dad will be coming for you demanding answers "

"Oh please, stop acting like your parents-WAIT" the skeleton bird stops talking. Staring at Danielle he notices the guitar on her back but also her white hair with a familiar blue flame outline. What made his eye go wide was the symbol she has on her chest. The small skeleton bird has seen that symbol before but where.

"Who are your parents?" Young blood wondered. Blinking and staring at Danielle he hears the girls groan and sigh.

"WATCH THEM!" Pointing to the other children. Danielle looks at her classmates "Stay here with them and tell them who my parents are".

"Wait you're seriously going to leave us with-" Mary heard more screaming.

"Be right back!" Danielle shouted.

Flying towards the screaming, she flies over a small mountain and sees Brad, Jenny along with Dave, Chis, Susan, Lucy. The other children from the library. Seeing the Boogie man laughing and holding her friends and classmates in bags. She grabs her guitar and turns the knob to the snowflake icon.

"Hey, ugly remember me!" Danielle said with a grin. Playing a note on her guitar a giant snowflake hits Boogie freezing him. Quickly changing the knob to a musical fist she plays another note slamming an ecto fist at Boogie making him fly through the ghost zone.

"Huh, what is-" Boogie was now frozen solid. Glaring at Danielle he tries to break free but she quickly sends another blast sending him soaring in the ghost zone sky.

"Take that!" Danielle smiles and floats down. Blinking at them all she sees them tied up in burlap sack "What happened here?"

Floating towards Brad she unties the knot and floats to Jenny while Brad undid the knot for Lucy.

"Don't know, the last thing I remember I was talking to Brad and Danielle on the phone. I felt really strange and light-headed. The next thing I know is that I wake up here and tied in this burlap bag with Brad struggling to get free with the others," Jenny said. Looking at Brad nodding they see Lucy nodding her head as well.

"Same, except I was talking to Dave and then I woke up here," Susan said.

"Hmm, where is here?" Chris asked. Looking around he sees the others nodding and shuddering wondering where they are.

"The ghost zone," Danielle said with a sigh. Seeing them all stare at her she nods.

"Yea Boogie man got powerful enough to bring you guys into the ghost zone from your own home." sigh Danielle.

Floating off the ground she looks around and soon heard something on the other side of the hill.

"Ahoy there! Need a lift?" Young Blood said with a smile floating towards Danielle.

"Where and how did you get a ship a pirate ship? But also how is it flying?" Danielle asked.

Floating towards the ship she touches seeing it's real floating higher she sees Terri, Mary along with Allen and Sarah on the ship. She looks at Young blood who shrugs his shoulders.

"What, I stole it a while back ago and made a ghost replicate that your Dad, Danny Phantom sank it while Ember McLain, your mom left me to go down with the ship to the bottom of Amity park lake," Young Blood said folding his arms and sticking his tongue at her.

The skeleton bird flies towards Danielle and started to act nervously. Seeing that the human children told them who Danielle's parents are but also hearing about Danny's ghostly haunt.

"How it's flying is simple, we installed a small engine we stole a way back onto the ship," The small skeleton bird decided and made Young Blood to help the daughter of Phantom and McLain. Knowing what is happening in the ghost zone and they been hiding in Young blood's Realm. He was getting bored and decided to leave his realm to find some fun.

"WHERE ARE YOU BRAT!"

Danielle hearing the screaming flinches. Looking at Young blood.

"Help me get them on the ship and set sail to Pandora's realm!" Danielle started to fly one of them back to the ship while Young blood looks confused.

"Pandora! Are you out of your mind? If we go there she is going to end our afterlife." Young Blood said shaking his head.

Young blood watched her picking up another kid flying her to the ship. He heard rumors of how much of a bad temper Pandora has and she wants to go there. Thinking she has lost her mind but also wondering why.

"Well do you want to fight the Boogie man" Danielle said. Carefully dropping Lucy on the ship she looks at Young blood who looks confused but the skeleton bird flinches and flies towards Danielle.

"He escaped Walker's prison and is FREE!" The parrot said shouting at Danielle who nods. The small bird turns to Young blood and flies to his face grabbing it. "Help her get these kids on the ship and fly towards Pandora before he finds us".

Young blood looks even more confused and shrugs his shoulders.

Suddenly the whole ground started to shake and the night sky is shifting between black and green started to vibrate and swirl. Soon a loud thunderous voice is heard.

"When I FIND YOU. YOU WILL BE SORRY!" Boogie's voice thundered the whole area. The kids got nervous and Young blood he flinches while his skeleton pet bird got very nervous.

Danielle rolls her eyes and quickly places Chris on the ship while Young blood started to help. Once everyone was on the ship, Danielle looks at Young blood who quickly started to float towards the sails dropping them.

"Hang on!" Young blood said quickly flying to the helm he spins the massive wheel around "Next stop Acropolis of Athens. Pandora Realm,"

* * *

Amber Home same time

Danny and Amber blink in confusion. One moment Danielle comes into the room flying in her ghost form calling for them saying Brad and Jenny's phone line went dead. Then she tells them she feels weird and light head. When they blink they watch her land on the floor passing out and then disappears.

"Where did she go?" Amber said as she floated towards the spot where Danielle was. Turning to Danny who is on his phone.

"Danny, where and what happened to Danielle?"

"Not picking up her tracker meaning she must be in the ghost zone. Boogie must have pulled her into the ghost zone. That may also mean the other kids are probably in the ghost zone as well," Danny said. Getting dressed, he sends Tucker a message as he grabs his shirt he sees Amber staring at him.

"What do we do then?" Amber asked. Watching Danny stop he stares at her "Danny?" Amber said calling his name. She watches Danny sit on the bed "What do we do?" Amber asked.

"She is in the ghost zone and most likely the other children-".

"Are in the ghost zone as well," Danny said. Groaning and rubbing his head with a sigh. He just realized this just got even worse than he expected.

"Anybody asks why you aren't in school tomorrow you stayed home because Danielle was worried for her friends. So you stayed home with her making sure she is fine but also safe.".

Danny sits there on the bed thinking about the situation. Seeing it's a little after eleven-thirty at night he groans and thinks about the issue.

"Ok, that's fine. Danielle's teacher won't have any issue she can make up the work and I can make up my work," Amber said. Nodding her head agreeing with this she notices Danny thinking about something.

"What else are you thinking?"

"That we have ten children plus Danielle making eleven in the ghost zone."

Amber nods agreeing with Danny who sighs.

"What do you think is going to happen if some parents checks on their child in the middle of the night to see them not in bed. Or worse when Friday morning they go wake up their kids and seeing they are gone. There is going to be panic."

Amber hearing this froze. Seeing Danny nods she lets out a sigh and sits on the bed thinking what to do next. When morning hits calls will be made as she takes a sigh her cell phone goes off. Walking to her nightstand she sees Jenny's mom calling her blinking she looks at Danny and answers the call.

"Ms. Wakeman?" Amber answers the phone.

"Amber I'm sorry to call this late but Jenny isn't in bed. I checked the last number she called it was Danielle and she isn't picking up her cell phone. I don't know where Jenny is-"

Amber hears her phone ping indicating she is receiving another call. Looking at Danny she places the phone on speaker. "Ms. Wakeman wait I got another call it's Brad parents".

Amber tries to calm the mother down as she hits the hold button on the screen and answers Brad's parents.

"Hello?" Amber answered.

"Amber, Brad is gone. We don't know where he is!" Brad's Mom said.

Amber starts talking on the cell phone. Knowing how the parents are worried about their children.

"I have ms Wakeman on the other line let me connect you all," Amber combines both calls looking at Danny who is pacing back and forth. Letting out a sigh she looks at Danny who nods. Hoping this works she starts "Ok one at a time. I spoke to Danielle she said Jenny and Brad said they were getting tired and decided to call it a night. That was about fifteen minutes ago."

"Brad isn't home or in his bed"

"Neither is Jenny"

Amber hearing both parents on the phone sighs. Looking at Danny he places his finger on his mouth and shakes his head. Keeping quiet he looks at Amber and speaks to her through their bond link.

'"Ask them if Brad or Jenny said anything about nightmares recently? Also, did they speak to them about what happened at the school today?"' Danny said. Rubbing his head he got a message from Tucker who sent Sam and Valerie a message which Danny nods. Sending his sister a message knowing it's going to be a long night.

"Nightmares yes. Do you think it has something to do with that ghost today?" Brad's father spoke on the phone while ms Wakeman spoke. "It has to be. Jenny told me what happened today at school". Amber sighs and nods.

"Danny is heading home and calling his parents. His parents asked Danielle what happen and they are out patrolling the town. Just head over to Fenton works'" Amber stated while both parents spoke back and forth. Danny nods as he sends a message to his mom telling her the emergency he hopes things will go fine.

"Fine we'll do that"

"I heading out now"

As the parents hang up, Danny turns to Amber who drops on the bed with a loud groan. Shaking her head she sighs and begins to rub her temples. Looking at him seeing him dressed already he sighs and nods.

"We better transform and head back to my house. I'll have a duplicate ready," Danny said while Amber nods.

* * *

Fenton works

Maddie and Jack are listening to Brad's parents and Jenny's mother. Jack is writing everything down while Maddie pours them some coffee. its been over an hour and they are hoping Phantom got their email. Even though it's late than the doorbell went off and Jazz went to answer it.

"Mom, Dad the police are here. Two children went missing and they have no leads... Their parents said they were having nightmares and said a ghost is involved," Jazz escorted the two police members into the kitchen.

"Take a seat. We have Brad and Jenny missing as well. Their parents are here we called the police when they came here". Both parents nod wondering who else is going through this as well.

"Any information would be appreciated," The first officer said.

"Anything that can help us" said the second officer.

Danny came down with a paper and passed it to the policeman. As they take the paper he sees names and address on the paper. Looking at him he rubs his eye and yawns quietly.

"Danielle, Jenny, and Brad told me who else and I asked them to write their names down. I spent the last hour with Tucker on the phone finding them. That is a list of possible ten children in the ghost zone. The address and phone numbers are there" Danny said.

Jack and Maddie flinches to hear this walking to the police offer looking at the names. Maddie stares at her son holding a cup of coffee and yawns. Seeing he is also helping out but frowns seeing that he has school in a few hours.

The police officers hearing this blink and looked at the names. Nodding one officer started to radio dispatch asking if any more missing children were called in. The other officer nods and thanks Danny for his help.

"Problem, two more children were called in meaning a total of six. The list you gave us has four more names meaning the parents don't know yet," The police officer looks at Danny than his parents. Seeing how much of a problem this is going to be and he waits for someone to speak.

"We need to notify their parents," Jack said. Everyone looks at him thinking he lost his mind but he nods and looks at the police officers "Look, we have the situation under control. What you can do is tell the parents the situation its being looked at. Who else can they go for help for this."

Everyone sighs and nods agreeing with Jack seeing he has a point. The police officers sigh and nods seeing they have to run it with their ranks they hope things will get better. As the police were about to leave Maddie's tablet went off in a ping. Walking to it she noticed an email and the email is from Phantom.

"Phantom is here downstairs," Maddie said. Looking at everyone, Jack quickly got up but stops and looks at the officers and everyone. "Well come on. You want answers, he can give them to you."

Brad's parents didn't need to be told twice. Jenny's mom was already walking towards Jack wanting to know if her daughter is safe. Everyone followed Jack and once they were down in the lab.

Ms. Wakeman gave a whistle walking to a workbench she turns to Maddie and Jack "Haven't been in a lab like this in years. Interesting motherboard, by the looks of it I assume it's for a vehicle of some sort." Staring at it she looks closely at it and turns to Jack and Maddie "Interesting diverting energy into another part to increase it." Nodding her head she likes the work.

Both Jack and Maddie blink turning to their son who groans and rub his temples. He walks over to this workbench and places the motherboard away. Seeing everyone blink at him he rolls his eyes.

"Ok fine. I have been upgrading a few things like the specter speeder. I managed to increase its speed by twelve percent and its energy efficiency by twenty," Danny. said with a yawn.

Seeing his mother shock reaction, Jack turns to the specter speeder and back to Danny. He was looking into doing that for some time now but to hear Danny beat him to it but also manage to get a better upgrade than his.

"Remind me to raise your allowance," Jack said.

Danny and Jazz blink "Allowances?" Both Fenton children repeated this and look at their parents wondering where did this come from.

"Reminds me when I was a teenager back in the seventies trying to get my allowance from my parents," Ember turns visible and sits on her guitar with a yawn. Then Phantom lands near her with a chuckle.

"Never seen my allowance from any of my parents," Phantom said folding his arms nodding his head.

"Phantom you got our email!" Maddie is relieved that he got the email. But she notices something different "Where is-".

Ember sighs with a groan "Ahhh baby dip," Seeing Maddie nod. Ember turns to Danny who shrugs his shoulders while everyone looks confused. "Well... how do we put this. Since baby dip fought the Boogie man first. She somehow got caught in whatever Boogie man is doing meaning she is also in the ghost zone. Where we don't know but pretty sure she must be with the other kids".

"We been looking around but nothing," Everyone hearing this is shocked while Phantom sighs and floats up and his legs turning into a ghostly tail. "We sent word to our allies in the ghost zone to keep an eye out for her but also for other children," Phantom said.

"You're kidding right?" Jack asked. "She somehow got caught in this as well?" Jack wonders just how powerful this ghost is.

Danny gave his father a stern look making him flinch. Ember sighs and places his hand on his back making sigh. Dropping his shoulders he gives him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Just upset this is happening and with the ghost zone being so vast. They can be anywhere and if we go out looking for them we would be giving our enemies the chance to capture them or give Boogie man the upper hand," Danny explained.

Seeing that Phantom has already thought of what is happening.

"Well bad news is Jenny and Brad tracker isn't working" Danny sighs and sits in front of the computer. "Their last known location was here." Typing something in he notices something odd on the map of the ghost zone pulling it up. He flinches while both Phantom and Ember look at the map and flinches once more.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked.

The parents look at Danny Phantom and Ember McLain who both sigh.

"Yes and no. From the map here it shows they landed near the core lands. Ghosts avoid that area for a numeral of reasons and Cujo didn't pick up her scent. So assuming she finds them whose closet person there is-" Looking at the direction. "Pandora is the closet," Danny said.

Everyone in the room remembers Pandora seeing how much fuss she brought because of the weapons she had. Many Greek scholars came to Amity park talking to the museum curators but also journalists.

"Whose realm is also in that direction?" Danny asked. Looking at Ember she looks up and pulls out her cell phone as the adults blink at her she looks at Danny and nods. "Any ideas seeing you have a realm?" Knowing Ember knows address but also the location of other ghosts.

They all turn to Phantom wondering why he doesn't have a realm in the ghost zone. Jack and Maddie write this down thinking this has to do something with him being a half-ghost.

"Klemper, Sidney hmm who else, oh Young Blood." Ember nods and looks at Phantom. Putting her cell phone away "Haven't seen him since I joined forces with him to take over the adult's mind. I made him go down with his pirate ship. He was pissed and hasn't spoken since than. He left the Christmas truce party early." Ember said shrugging her shoulders.

Danny nods remembering that seeing last year he pranked a few people he guess he left early before anyone came after him.

The parents sent each other a glance remembering that incident even Jazz seeing she thinks like an adult. Danny, on the other hand, looks at Ember and smiles nodding his head remembering it.

"Yeah, you dressed up as a pirate loved the outfit by the way," Phantom said letting out a chuckle. Danny grins at her while Ember rolls her eyes and folds her arms with a blush on her cheeks. The adults blink and sees Ember blush on her face.

"Yeah, of course, you'll like it it was a pain to get that corset on," Ember muttered. Rolling her eyes she notices Danny giving her a smile "Wipe that smile off your face mister and don't even think about it, the answer is no." Folding her arms glaring at him she rolls her eyes at Danny.

"Aww no fair. I'll help," Danny said giving her the "sad puppy dog eyes" trying to convince her.

"Yeah I can see you helping me out of it, not into it," Ember said folding her arms and shaking her head, Embers knows better. Danny sticks his tongue out at her than someone cleared their throat making both teens blush.

"Sorry," The halfas said. Forgetting who was in the room as well.

Jack and Maddie glance at each other seeing how similar those two are to their son and his girlfriend. Then a phone goes off and soon everyone looks at one another wondering who it is.

"Its not the house phone," Danny said blinking looking at his parents. He looks at Ember "Is that your cell phone?".

Ember pulls out her cell phone and blinks at the number "Whose number is seventy, one-twenty?"

"Jenny's!" Nora said.

* * *

Ghost zone same time

Danielle yawns loudly seeing some sleeping or others staring out at the vastness of the ghost zone. She flies towards Jenny and Brad seeing they are talking. As she lands on the wooden floor she sits next to them. Seeing it's been almost two hours since they arrive in the ghost zone but also thrilled Young Blood is helping them out.

"You two ok?" Danielle asked.

Brad nods "Yeah, just weird here."

"I know what you mean all this stuff just floating and you live here?" Jenny asked.

Both Brad and Jenny look out to the vastness of the ghost zone. Danielle looks out as well and shakes her head making both of them turn to her.

"Actually, I stay in the real world. My mom has a place here a realm to be exact my dad has a base of operations here not really a realm," Danielle said. Leaning back she notices both of them staring at her. "What?".

"You stay in the real world really?" Jenny asked.

"How is that possible?" Brad wondered.

Danielle nods. Both he and Jenny thought ghosts live in the ghost zone but hearing what Danielle Phantom lives in the real world. They wonder is that the reason why she was at the school when Boogie appeared that she stays in the real world.

Danielle nods and smiles "Yea. I stay with my mom and dad comes over he set up my mom and me to stay in the real world he wants us to be there instead of traveling back and forth from the ghost zone to the real world. It's different but it works".

"Weird, but it works," Brad said shrugging his shoulders. As he lays down he sighs "Wonder what time it is?" Looking out trying to make out what time can it be he wonders if its morning yet back in the real world.

Danielle shrugs her shoulders. Jenny pulls out her cell phone and sighs seeing it's almost two in the morning she shows Brad the time making him groan. Danielle on the other hand. Her mouth drops seeing Jenny had a cell phone with her.

"You have a cell phone on you this whole time!" Jenny said groaning a bit waking up the others. Danielle smiles nervously seeing she woke up a few of them "Sorry." Seeing them going back to sleep while others look back out to the ghost zone.

"I don't even have service here," Jenny blinks wondering why Danielle asks. As she looks at her phone she notices the service bars "Wait. I have SERVICE!" Screaming out loud all the kids went to Jenny. Wondering how is this possible she didn't expect her phone to have inter-dimensional long distance.

Danielle floated and nods "Yeah the closer we get to the realms we get service. Technus made sure cell phones from the real world works in the ghost zone. Give me your cell I'm going to call my mom and dad for help and maybe they can help us." Getting the phone from Jenny, Danielle typed her mother number putting the phone on speaker it starts to ring.

"Come on pick up," Danielle pleaded. Hearing the call being answered "Hello mom?".

"Danielle is that you? Is everyone with you. Where are you?" Ember quickly answered as she places her cell phone on speaker.

Danielle sighs in relief and nods. Looking at the rest of the children she smiles at them all. "Yeah, I landed in the ghost zone and saved everyone. We are on a ship bumped into Young blood. He was chasing two girls who were complaining he wanted to play games".

"Yeah, what kind of ghost wants us to dress up as loser pirates!" Terri whined.

"All he wants to do is play baby games!" Sarah complained.

Danielle giggles while Young Blood whines loudly. Hearing laughter coming from the phone. They soon heard Danny Phantom voice coming from the cell.

"Yea young Blood tends to be a bit of annoying especially when he wants to play all the time," Danny replied. "Where are you guys heading?"

"Pandora's realm. Boogie man is really pissed and I hope Pandora can help," Danielle asked. Looking at the direction she sees Young Blood parrot flying down towards them landing on the wooden rail.

"Phantom, McLain we are heading towards there. We should arrive in half an hour. Are you certain Pandora will help?" The ghost parrot said. Looking at Danielle and than back to the cell phone the bird waits for an answer. He has seen Pandora temper but also has heard what she has done in the past which made ghosts think twice before doing anything against Pandora.

"Yes! Pandora knows of the situation I sent a message to everyone I know. Also, Kitty and Johnny will be heading towards the location providing back up as well Ember called them," Danny explained.

Danielle hearing this nods and sighs. Happy she is going to get some back up she looks at the parrot who nods satisfied with the answer. He was worried what would happen if he showed up at Pandora realm with all these children. But then thinking she would be the lesser of two evils because he has heard what Boogie has done.

"Jenny/ Brad" Both kids hear their parent's voices.

"Mom, Dad" Jenny and Brad replies and blinks staring at the cell phone in Danielle's hand.

"Just hang in there". "We are trying to get back you both home," Hearing both of their parents talking at the same time both of them blink and stare at the cell phone.

"Guys one at a time you're going to overwhelm them," Danny chuckles and listens to him on the phone. "Everyone hang-on tight, you're parents are going to be notified in the meantime get some sleep and think of this as a field trip."

The children hearing Phantom nods but Danielle sighs, "Alright, not that I mind a field trip. But what's the plan after that?"

"We are working on it. So in the meantime get to Pandora," Ember said.

"Yes from there we will bring everyone home but also deal with Boogie," Phantom said. Everyone hears Phantom talk as the children all look at each other Danielle smiles and nods. "Don't worry and remember what I told you," Danny said laughing.

Danielle giggles, "That you are the ghost that bad monsters are afraid of". Everyone giggles and chuckles but not everyone is amused to hear this.

"Really did you really say that," Ember groaned. "Alright everyone get some sleep we will be heading towards Pandora realm, now. So good night and stay safe," Ember ordered.

"Fine, bye everyone," Danielle said hanging up and sighed giving Jenny her cell phone back she nods. "Well you heard them lets get some sleep."

* * *

Back at Fenton works

Phantom nods and looks at Ember than everyone else. Staring at his mom and dad he looks at Brad's parents than to Jenny's mom. Looking at his duplicate who is typing something on the computer he grins.

"Plan?" Ember asked. Danny looks at her than everyone else rubbing his chin he nods.

"Well, I don't know how everyone is going to like this. But you should head to the ghost zone with someone here as well either Jack or Maddie" said Phantom. Jack and Maddie sent it to each other looks while Jazz turns to Danny and nods. Brad's parents and Jenny's mom turn to the green portal.

The police officer radio in dispatch and got orders to check the address and notify the parents of what is going on. Seeing that Vlad got called and is calling in an emergency for the police to give the Fentons help. They all listen to the radio from the officer and nods.

"Ten-four we got it!"

The other officer nods "Once Mayor Masters arrives at the police station we will send another officer here. Good luck".

Once the police officers left, Jack turns to Maddie while Danny is at the Fenton Speeder plugging something in. Letting out a sigh, Jack nods his head and walks towards the wall as everyone stares at him. He places his palm and a scanner light scanned his hand. Maddie blinks while Danny, Jazz even Ember looks at the original Danny who didn't know about that and he lives there.

"Maddie go with Ember. You can-"

"I'm going to," Jazz said. Both her parents turn to her shock before they said anything. "The kids will need someone to help them. Having mom and Ember there will help but what happens when they are too busy with the ghosts. Having another person there will help Danielle is better." Leaving no room to argue she folds her arms. Already made up her mind she sees Danny nodding his head while Phantom nods agreeing with her.

"Dad, mom, Jazz is right. Phantom, you and I can hold the fort down here. I texted Tucker of the emergency he texted Sam and Valerie they are on their way here school is canceled so we have some people here knowing how to use our tech," Danny explained. Unplugging a device from the Fenton speeder everyone heard speeder speak.

"Mapping Pandora's realm"

Maddie blinks and looks at Danny "You upgraded the real world finder as a mapping system as well." Jack blinks and walks to the speeder and looks at the new hologram mapping system letting out a whistle he nods liking the new dashboard.

Danny nods while Jazz looks into the closet and blinks walking to the new jumpsuit "Dad what are these suits made of?".

"Oh well, Danny mentioned something about the fishing line I use. So I incorporated it in the jumpsuit to increase its protection on the wearer. But also to power up various weapons with it but didn't have the time to modify the weapons yet. I started to work on your mothers and Danny I have no clue where your suit is and mines. I need to readjust a few things," Jack explained.

Jack sighs and rubs his head wondering how this will go. Looking at the portal he nods his head and looks at his family ready to do this.

Jazz pulls out a blue jumpsuit similar to her mothers but the difference is the green belt around it along with the wrists and collar. Danny looks at his father who nods and gives him a thumb up, Phantom, on the other hand, looks at the tech.

"An ecto battery a small one like a six-volt use in certain flashlights, but this battery is lined through the jumpsuit. Granting you more power to plug into weapons kind of clever." Jack said nodding his head.

"Yup. Something I noticed in your suit a while ago seeing all the tech you had on it. Decided to upgrade some of our stuff," Jack grinned. Walking to the computer pulling up some schematics showing everyone.

Danny nods and snaps his finger getting up walking to his workbench. Everyone wonders what he is up to even Ember she has no clue what Danny does half the time.

"Good that means the Fenton Peeler will draw power from it. Tucker and I upgraded the metal it's lighter and less sturdy. We sacrificed some power for more mobility meaning only one laser. But you have a few other varieties of weapons on you. Ectoplasma ion staff, a taser gun also the Jack of nine as well with electricity using it as a whip" throwing the Fenton peeler to Jazz who caught the upgraded gun she nods.

"Just how much time do you spend down here young man?" Maddie asked placing her hand on her hip. Jack rolls his eyes and tosses his wife's new suit. Maddie suit was also modified the orange goggles replace with a green lens and her gloves have electronic circuits.

"Your's dear is to help get pass certain locks. Something that took me a while until Tucker and Danny gave me the idea of seeing they were hacking the jeeps code. So scanners, locks, and computers shouldn't be such a problem. The goggles give you a field vision up to two hundred feet and lets you detect heat, night vision, U.V. and a few more."

Everyone turns to Maddie and Jazz seeing how far their upgrades have gotten. Ember turns to Danny as Phantom and holds out her hand. Blinking and looking at her wondering what she wants.

"Well, where are my upgrades?" Ember asked holding her hand out and pouts. Danny blinks and looks at his normal self who shrugs his shoulders. Turning to Jack and the others he sighs with a groan nodding his head.

"Alright but you better not break this. It took me forever to get the parts but also to make it with Frostbite," Danny said. Lifting his hand up in a circle motion he opens up a small portal.

Everyone blinks and stares at the small portal. As he sticks in his arm he feels around for it. "Let's see. No not this. Maybe this one and ah HA got it!"

"Is anyone else curious where that portal leads to but also find it creepy that his arms are gone." Ms. Wakeman walks towards Danny and sees the portal than the other side seeing no arm. Looking at the portal she looks at Jack who has his mouth open in shock. Maddie looks a little green and Jazz rolls her eyes.

"You get used to it," Ember said.

"Here we are," Danny said pulling his arm out. He holds a small jewelry box in his hand and a wrist computer.

"Here you go a wrist communicator with the works. Gps tracking wifi built-in messaging and a few other things as well," Danny handed her the device, Ember places it on her wrist and turns it on. Smiling at all the icons and lights she looks at Danny.

"What's in the jewelry box an engagement ring?" Jack asked. The adults stare at Danny, while Brad's father looks at Jack whispering something the females look at the jewelry box in Danny's hands.

"What!" Danny flinches while Ember looks at Danny. The adults look at Danny holding the box in his hands "Earrings that's what in the jewelry box" Opening and throwing the box at Ember who caught it. "Give them to Danielle so she can put them on so we can communicate with her but also us. She is too young to get a wrist communicator she would probably want games on it. It's not a toy."

Ember nods and takes the jewelry box while fathers of the group let out a sigh that didn't go unnoticed by the females. As Jazz and Maddie left to get change Jack along with the parents are packing food and water for the children. Danny looks at his duplicate seeing nodding as the duplicate disappears he looks at Ember.

"Be careful out there ok," Danny said holding Ember in his arms he takes a deep breath.

"You know I will," placing her head on his neckline she lets out a small yawn and smiles at him. "Hey look at the bright side tomorrow is Saturday and we can sleep in," Ember said with a giggle. Danny groans with a nod seeing that they got very little sleep he lets out a yawn and created another duplicate but in his human form.

As Jazz comes downstairs she sees Brad's parents coming down with Jenny than their parents.

"Jazz, try the upgrade of the Fenton Peeler," Danny said with a yawn.

"Got it!" Jazz activates the peeler soon metal wires appear and then metal armor appeared around her body. Seeing the metal being thinner but also lighter she lifts her hand up and notices the energy on the screen of her helmet connected to her suit.

"Works great little brother." Seeing how easy and lightweight she activates the blaster charging it. Shutting off a metal rod slides out from her wrist.

"Impressive," Jack said with a smile. Seeing Jazz nod she charges the rod and soon it becomes a whip. "Well hopefully, the upgrades will work". Walking towards the speeder he places the cooler in and looks at his daughter and wife. "Be careful".

"We will," Maddie said with a smile. Getting in she looks at everyone and blinks at the dashboard seeing how busy Danny is she looks at her son. "You added an additional hard drive but also a camera?" Maddie asked.

"Yea. Separate from the speeder so we can track you but also get more info on the ghost zone," Danny replied.

Maddie nods turns the speeder on and when it turns on Jack turns to Danny seeing how much quiet it is.

"Ready and I hope you can keep up," Ember said with a smile jumping on her guitar she starts flying towards the portal with Maddie and Jazz right behind them.

"Let's see if this works," Danny said and walks towards the computer and turns on the tracking on the speeder. Typing a few commands he turns on the speaker and desktop microphone."Fenton works to Fenton speeder can you hear me?"

After a few more seconds they hear nothing but than Jazz's voice is heard. "Loud and clear Fenton works. Fenton speeder reads you".

"I guess Technus upgraded the cell phone towers in the ghost zone," Phantom said with a smile. Typing some commands in the computer "This should help with the frequency as well."

Ms Wakeman looks at the frequency and nods while Jack looks at it and blinks. Looking at his son than Phantom seeing they both thought of the same thing he sees eyes widening.

"Wait, hold on you can increase the range by twenty percent if you calibrate the satellite from the speeder with your satellite," Wakeman said pointing to the screen.

Danny got up and gave the seat to her while she makes the necessary adjustments. A small window appears showing Maddie and Jazz in the pit "We have video feed as well now ladies".

Danny blinks, "Never thought using the Fenton Satellite," Danny chuckled.

Phantom nods.

"Amazing," Jack said with a grin.

With Maddie and Jazz.

They are amazed at the ghost zone, granted Jazz has been in the ghost zone before but for her, this is the first time. As Maddie follows Ember they pass through some doors seeing they are realms belong to ghosts. She blinks and sees a large ice door hearing the GPS stating passing 'Klemper realm'.

"Well, it's going to be an hour so in the meantime we will take turns watching the feed. Brad's parents passed out on the chair," Danny said with a yawn.

"Got it little brother get some rest. We will wake up everyone once we arrive at Pandora," Jazz said.

Danny nods, "God speed".

Maddie sighs seeing she is keeping up with Ember she looks ahead and wonders what is going to happen. Seeing Ember slowing down she pulls next to Ember who points to a large ecto storm.

"No good we need to get into a realm and fast. We can't risk getting caught in that. Follow me Sidney realm isn't far!" Ember shouted. Quickly flying in a different direction, Maddie feels the controls jerk to the side because of the storm.

As they follow Ember "Is that a school?" Maddie asked.

"It is," Jazz blinked. Seeing Ember land on the ground she pushed the doors open signaling Maddie to fly into the school. As Ember closed the door she sighs seeing they missed the storm by a few seconds.

"Ember?" Sidney asked. Wondering what is going on he walks towards the speeder and blinks at the two humans. "What are they doing here?" Sidney asked folding his arms.

"Relax they are with me. We will be out of here once the storm passes," Ember said with a huff.

Maddie blinks and sees all the teenagers from the seventies maybe late sixties she can't tell. Jazz groans and nods while they get out Sidney turns to Ember and nods.

"Fine until the storm passes, until then make yourself comfortable."

AND CUT


	41. Pandora's Realm

I do not own Danny Phantom or anyone or anything here. Expect the crazy plot story idea.

Shout out to Mr. Rolyac. Thanks again for the beta.

Unfortunately i been busy with work seeing being a essential worker. Life doesn't stop and with everything going on wish the best of luck for everyone.

Back to the story.

Maddie blinks and sees all the teenagers from the seventies maybe late sixties she can't tell. Jazz groans and nods while they get out Sidney turns to Ember and nods.

"Fine, until the storm passes. Until then make yourself comfortable," Sidney said.

Ember nods and walked to Jazz and Maddie who was now getting out of the Fenton Speeder. Sidney kept a close eye on them, but soon seeing as they weren't a threat, he shrugged his shoulders. He walked back over to his friends and they all walked back to class.

"This is a realm?" Maddie asked looking around. Seeing all the different types of students she looks back at Ember. "I thought a realm was home for ghosts. Just a bed and a few things that ghosts did when they were alive."

She and Jack both deduced that ghosts lived in a realm that they create, little pocket dimensions in the Ghost Zone. Remembering only bits and pieces of their previous lives. But seeing an entire school like this being a realm was beyond words.

"For some... yes," Ember said.

Maddie nods and looks around. Seeing all the students heading back to class she notices Ember letting out a small yawn shaking her head trying to stay alert, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Something wrong Ember?" Jazz asked. Blinking and staring at Ember she has seen that tired look before on Danny many times. That tired look of fighting and staying up almost all night catching ghosts. Seeing Ember with it she hopes she can get a good night of sleep.

Maddie turns to Ember and noticed a white ring appearing around her midsection. With the white ring spinning Ember extends her arms, widely focusing her energy before the rings broke the transformation, transforming back into her back to her human form. Having to stay in her ghost form was difficult, but when she hasn't had much sleep it became harder and she wasn't going to reveal her secret to anyone, especially to Danny's mother.

"Sorry, just extremely tired," Ember said rubbing the back of her head and let out a small breath.

"That was a transformation ring, Jack hypothesis was right. A ring able to transform you back and forth from human and ghost," Maddie smiles and claps her hands together seeing Jack's hypothesis is right. Staring at Ember, she pokes her stomach making her giggle.

"Stop it, I'm ticklish!" Ember lets out a giggle. Turning intangible she floats near Jazz who rolls her eyes at her mother and at Ember as well. Walking to the Fenton Speeder she sits down and looks at the two and lets out a small yawn while shaking her head trying to stay awake.

"Sorry. It's just that we have lots of questions and only ideas and guesses. We want to run a few harmless tests to see how is it possible," Maddie said. Tapping her chin she notices Ember shrug her shoulders making her confused.

"I don't know how it works and I am still learning. How he became a halfa was an accident but on how I became a halfa. I choose to become one to be with him" reply Ember. Thinking about the baetylus she smiles and nods. Seeing Jazz asleep in the Fenton speeder seat seeing sleep finally took her over and her low snoring coming from her.

Maddie's eyes widen to hear this "You choose to become one?!" Sitting down and leaning against the Fenton Speeder. She stares at Ember and wonders why she wanted to become a halfa instead of being a ghost. "Weren't you more powerful as a full ghost? But also how did it happen? And why?" Looking at Ember seeing her smile.

Maddie wonders what could have made her become a halfa like Phantom, but also how did he do it.

"Yup, I choose to and more powerful, it really depends." Ember nods and sits next to Maddie and leans against the Speeder as well. "And why, it's simple really I had no one in my life when I was alive. My life was a losing game. I was often teased, targeted, and bullied. He saved me. He gave me a life I thought I would never have. A hero who healed my heart but also stole it." Ember said.

Thinking back of her past smiling at the times she was alive back as a teenager in the seventies. She is happy that Danny saved her but, also was there for her as well.

Maddie stares at the Ember shock to hear this declaration of love coming from her. But seeing how Ember and Phantom act towards each other and seeing how close but also hearing what they do in their relationship. It's safe to say both of them truly love each other.

"I didn't know. We assumed a ghost is made by the emotions that are leftover and drive them to what they didn't achieve or wanted in life. But to hear this coming from you I'm confused, it sounds to me you knew Phantom when you were alive? Is that even possible?" Maddie wondered.

Maddie sees Ember nod. Wondering how is this possible she remembers Ember and Phantom fighting before but then one summer she made the announcement that they are together. How did two enemies put aside their difference and become romantically involved? It just doesn't happen too often and when it does theirs a story behind it.

"I was born in nineteen fifty-eight. We are two teens from two different time eras. Two humans in life that were destined to be forever alone, it wasn't until death that they found there one true "soul" mate. That's what we are... soul mates," Ember said with a smile. Letting out a small tired sigh she brings her knees to her chest and stares at the lockers.

Maddie just stared at Ember.

"But we managed to find each other. I died in a house fire forgetting him and everyone else because of the baetylus power but he didn't. He fought for me and I wanted to stand by his side fighting alongside him," Ember said.

Maddie is left stunned to hear this blinking and looking at Ember. Thinking to herself self she looks at Ember who was born in fifteen eight but doesn't look a day over eighteen but has a daughter with Phantom.

"How is this possible. It doesn't make sense? The baetylus had something to do with it?" Maddie asked placing her hand underneath her chin thinking about it. Hearing this new revelation from Ember she watches her let out a yawn and smiles. The back of her head leans on the Fenton Speeder Ember smiles but Maddie has more questions now than ever.

"The baetylus it was a powerful ghostly relic probably more powerful than the crown you have studying in that vault you have," Ember said. Ember watched Maddie flinch, revealing to her that she knows about the vault. "The stone, if used for good the person would be endowed with life but if used for evil, they would gain power but eventually lose themselves forever under the stone's evil influence."

"But how did it make you a halfa, also died in a house fire, and born in nineteen fifty-eight how is this possible. You and Phantom don't even look over the age of eighteen, but you say he saved you?" Maddie asked.

Ember nods her head "He was asked by a ghost who watches over time. Yes, time sounds crazy but it's true," Ember said with a nod. Seeing Maddie's mouth drop open, Ember uses Clockwork's older brother as an example. "Like Thanatos, he is there since creation to make sure balance is kept in check. He asked Danny to retrieve a relic in the past. When he got there he didn't expect him to bump into me or know who I would become."

Maddie eyes widen to hear this "Your human side when you were alive. He bumped into you when you were alive" Maddie mouth drops to hear this.

"Yea but much more" Ember leans on the speeder thinking back the day the fight on the cornfield and that Danny explained everyone at Chloe's parent's cabin in the woods. Learning more, but also the truth coming from Danny.

Maddie listened to Ember intently and was thinking about the ghost she saw at the day of the museum. She is learning so much more about the ghost zone, but this time she is learning more about Ember and Danny. Something she wasn't expecting to hear but glad she did since now she has a better resource.

"He didn't know who you would be in the future?" Maddie asked. Seeing Ember shake her head Maddie looks up and nods her head thinking how Ember looked before but also how she looks now.

"No, he was clueless but the Supreme Observant and his best friend told him who I was. To say he was curious, we talked and we eventually got to know each other. He was different from the other guys, but also something he had: a heroic side. Always wanting to do what's right but more importantly, he couldn't or wouldn't let the bullying continue. He was there for me to protect me but also love me," Ember said with a smile reminiscing.

Maddie hearing this thinks about her son Danny. Ever since he came back from summer camp things been different but also he's been different. He refuses to let the bullies dictate his life and also refuses to let others tell him what to do. Looking at Ember seeing how genuinely happy she is Maddie can't help wonder what could have changed her soo much.

"Ever since the first video you two released. Jack and I have been rethinking all of our thoughts but also our hypothesizes. You two have made us rethink our work, but also the nature of a ghost," Maddie said. Letting out a yawn she gently closes her eyes and leans on the Fenton speeder.

"We didn't mean-" Staring at Maddie seeing her sleeping "Goodnight," Ember said. Taking a small breath she closes her eyes and lets sleep take her over.

* * *

Morning

When Ember woke up she lets out a yawn and blinks. Looking at the door seeing the storm finally passed. She taps Jazz who groans, yawns, and blinks at Ember.

"Yea' what?" Jazz said with a tired groan. Rubbing her eyes she looks at Ember "Where's mom?" Jazz asked getting up and looking around. Ember points to the other side of the speeder where Maddie is sleeping. Nodding her head she turns back to Ember. "Are you feeling rested?" Jazz asked.

Ember stretches with a yawn and nods "Yes much better. We only got a few minutes of sleep before Danielle came flying into the room," Which was true seeing that if Danielle came into their room much earlier something else was happening.

Jazz blinks "A few minutes? I thought you two went to bed early from what Danny said both of you were in bed around eight," Jazz said. Wondering what Ember is talking about, Jazz sees Ember cheeks turn red. "ARGHHH!" Throwing her hands in the air. Jazz wonders how she gets into this situation.

"Huh, what," Maddie quickly got up and looks around. Seeing Jazz with her hands in the air and Ember with a blush in her face "What's going on, Jazz?" Maddie asked with a yawn covering her mouth and rubbing her eyes. "Oh, excuse me."

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it," Jazz said folding her arms glaring at Ember.

Maddie looks at Ember seeing her green blush and Jazz glaring at her. Maddie put two and two together and starts to giggle. Seeing what is going around she remembers a while back when she found out about her son Danny and his girlfriend Amber being active. Jazz not wanting to hear about Danny and Amber's activities seeing she wanted to make sure her son and his girlfriend are being safe.

"Ok dear, we won't talk about it," Maddie said. Walking towards the girls "How did the two of you sleep?"

"Good," Ember and Jazz said at the same.

"We should head out," Maddie said. Walking towards the speeder she sits in the pilot seat. Jazz nods and got into the passenger seat and Ember she sat on her guitar while it floated off the ground.

"Follow me!" Ember said with a smile. Pointing towards the doors that blow open Ember flew out with Maddie and Jazz flying the speeder in reverse. Once out of the realm doors, Maddie turns the speeder around and quickly revs the engine following Ember.

* * *

Pandora Realm Acropolis of Athens

As Ember was flying towards Pandora's realm with Maddie and Jazz right behind her she gradually slowed down. As they pull next to her they come to a stop and see what Ember is pointing.

For Jazz, this is her first time seeing Pandora's realm. She has heard much about Pandora from Danny and Ember, but never saw it in person before. For Maddie, her mouth dropped open to see the many Greek temples but also Greek buildings stack on one top of another. Seeing the many Greek buildings, larger than a mountain.

"Amazing," Maddie whispered. Shock to see a realm so close but also the size of it she is shocked to see how vast and huge the realm is.

"Yup, it's even bigger in the inside," Ember said with a smile. Jumping off her guitar she signals Maddie to follow as they slowly fly towards Pandora's Realm, Acropolis of Athens. Within a few feet at the gate, they see a large group of Greek warriors getting into fighting positions.

"Hold, they are friends". One Greek ghost who wore a helmet with a red mane and a long red cape, with only a loincloth, boots along with leather bracers around his wrists walks forward. With Ember landing on the ground, she casually walks towards the solider. "Ember Phantom, we were told of you're arrival with humans."

Ember flinched to hear what he called her. Maddie and Jazz were both confused but Jazz remained quiet not knowing bout this. Something she will ask Danny and her later on and alone.

"That's right you know about the mark, Leonidas err I mean Leo. Jazz, Maddie this is Leo, Pandora's general and second in command " Ember sighs she knows Pandora right-hand man. She has met him and spoke to him when she was being healed at the far frozen north when she was stabbed by Ripper.

"Aye I do and pleasure. The children are safe they arrived after two this morning with your friends, Johnny and Kitty along with that nuisance of a ghost child you know, Young Blood," Grumbling the ghost child's name. He looks at the humans and nods. "Welcome to Acropolis of Athens. I shall escort you to Pandora's home where the children are at. MEN OPEN THE GATE! SCOUTS MOVE TO THE AREA!"

With the large stone gate being open a dozen ghost Greeks soldiers walk forward and soon some took flight. Maddie and Jazz stared at the Greek soldiers, they turn back to Leo who nods. Two large Pegasus the size of elephants pulling huge wagon land. Than two regular size, Pegasus lands with a regular size chariot.

Maddie and Jazz stepped out of the Fenton Speeder and blinks at Leo.

"If you can please rest the vehicle on the large wagon. We ask for secrecy to keep the rest of the citizens at ease. We wish not to cause panic and rest assure the vehicle will go with you. You have my word which is bound to my honor," Leo said looking at Maddie who she turns to Ember and nods. Not wanting to but understanding they have their own society to keep order.

Something she will take notes and keep alert. This will be her first time inside a realm with a real society that isn't a high school that is trapped in time.

"That's fine, Jazz can you go I just want to look around and take some pictures," Maddie said. Looking around she zooms in with her goggles taking a few pictures but also at the ghost Pegasus.

"One question Leo," Maddie said. The Greek soldier nods and looks at Maddie "Ember said Leonidas are you that-?". Maddie stops talking seeing him chuckle.

"Danny Phantom asked me the same question. To be honest I don't know or recall." Seeing Maddie confused look Leo chuckles and nods. "I know of my name Leonidas and heard of the Greek Spartan legend, am I him? I don't know or recall perhaps I am perhaps I'm not. I know I'm very old close to ten thousand years, maybe even as old as Pandora."

Maddie's mouth drops open. Pulling her hood back she looks around and marvelous the Greek city. Once Jazz parked the speeder on the wagon she got out and walks near Ember and her mother. One soldier ties the Speeder with a rope down securing it and walks to the front of the wagon and sits.

"Come. The children will be happy to see you all," Leo said with a smile. Walking to the large chariot he gently taps the Pegasus who exhales loudly. "Easy. Come lets us make up the time".

Ember nods and jumps in the chariot. Soon Jazz and Maddie do the same thing as Leo gently pulls the reigns the Pegasus begins to run and soon takes flight. Maddie tightens her grip on the rail and looks behind her seeing the wagon started to float. When she turns around she gasps.

"We are flying!" Looking around in shock.

"Ahahah. I guess you never have been on a Pegasus chariot. I remember Danny's first time he was enjoying the flight until he decided to push the Pegasus to go even more than he can handle," Leo said with a sly grin. Thinking how much a lesson he learned but also how fast the Pegasus can go.

Ember sighs "Yup sounds like something babypop would do."

Maddie looks over to see the many different Greek structures. Just staring at them and blinking at them all she notices different types of ghost males, females ranging from different age groups. To teens to young adults to adults and the elderly even some. But what shocked her the most was some ghost holding children but also a baby.

"Children. There are some ghost children," Maddie said in shock.

Leo nods "Indeed. They are very, very rare in the ghost zone. Even much rarer some ghosts being conceived but it's known to happen. You look at ghosts as an entity whose life has expired. But in truth, we ascend to another form of life but in a different way," Leo said.

Maddie blinks wonders what he means but hearing some people talk. She feels Jazz touching her shoulder and pointing to a location of ghosts talking to large masses of ghosts.

"Ahh, the philosophers are talking today. Plato, Socrates, and his teacher of Aristotle are famous for the Theory of Forms. Some other philosophers such as Antisthenes or Diotimus they always argue while Chaerephon tries to be a middle ground. I studied under some of them, great minds ahead of my time perhaps ahead everyone," Leo said.

Maddie has her mouth wide open while Jazz is drooling. Ember blinks at them both and shrugged her shoulders. She has heard about them before but was never into their whole philosophy.

"I studied Plato and Socrates works when I was a teenager in high school and to see them here," Maddie couldn't believe it while Jazz.

"I been reading their works since I was five," Jazz said. Looking at Leo "And you said you studied under them. I wonder how much more knowledge they learned since their revaluation of life," Jazz said.

Leo chuckles and looks at Jazz. "For someone as young, you are. You think carefully but in truth, everything we do and around is experience, life, death all happening at the same time experience and time is a measure" Leo explained.

Jazz sits there begins to think while Maddie looks at Leo then at the group of philosophers. Ember rolled her eyes and sighs she looks ahead and blinks turning to Leo who nods.

"Pandora's home?" Ember asked. Seeing that Pandora isn't taking any chances but also knows any ghost stupid enough to enter her realm they will have a death wish of their afterlife to end if they choose to enter her home.

"Indeed, the safest place," Leo said. After a few minutes, they arrive at a giant temple as the chariot lands on the ground. Ember looks at Maddie and Jazz who nods and steps off the chariot.

"MOM!"

Ember turns around and sees Danielle rockets to her. "Danielle!" As Ember catches in her arms both mother, daughter laugh and giggle. "Where's Kitty and Johnny?" Ember said as she put Danielle back on the ground.

"They went to scout the area earlier on. Jenny got a message saying that Boogie is near Technus's lair," Danielle said. Seeing all the children going towards Ember whispering seeing who it is.

"Is everyone alright?" Ember asked. Seeing all the children nod Ember nods and look at Maddie and Jazz while Leo is carrying the large cooler. "Oh, Danielle come here," Ember said. Knowing she is going to like this upgrade for herself.

"Alright, kids we brought snacks. So who wants peanut butter and jelly with juice?" Maddie asked with a smile. The eleven children raised their hands "Good we just need a-" before she spoke. Everyone heard loud footsteps coming towards them but then it got quiet and a large long table formed with a long row for seating.

"Table and seats," Pandora said with a smile. Seeing all the children smile and wave at Pandora she walks towards Maddie and Jazz. "Morning and welcome. I hope everything went well especially with that nasty storm last night."

Maddie smiles and nods while Jazz smiles at Pandora than went back passing the sandwiches for the children.

"We took Shelter in another realm, I believe his name was Sidney," Maddie said. Pandora stands next to Maddie and nods knowing who Sidney is.

"Ahh yes, the ghost teenager from the late '50s. His former classmates are also there, thus making his eternal torment continue. Some ghosts even in their afterlife, unfortunately, cannot escape their torment," Pandora said. Knowing who the ghost is she has seen them many times before for the annual Christmas truce party,

Maddie nods but soon sees Jenny getting a special sandwich. Happy that her son made her a sandwich and packed her bottled water because of her allergies and she sees Danielle with earrings on while Ember walks towards them.

"I'm surprised someone so young managed to upgrade her form, but also her mother allowing her to have jewelry!" Pandora exclaimed. Looking at Ember, Pandora has spoken to Clockwork who told everyone what Danielle managed to do at such a young age.

"Well Danielle is special and these earrings are a two-way communicator," Ember explained.

* * *

Early morning Fenton works

"Danny, wake up," Tucker shakes Danny "Wake up" trying to wake his best friend up. Danny continues to snore while his head still lays on the workbench. Tucker turns to Valerie and Sam who roll their eyes. Tucker sighs he doesn't want to do this but he has no choice.

"I heard Amber is going shopping with Sam and Valerie going to Victoria classified," Tucker said. The girls blink at Tucker wondering that would work and seeing Danny's head shoot up.

"No way, I still haven't gotten over the lingerie piece she got!" Danny's eyes snap open and lift his head up. Blinking at Tucker, Sam and Valerie Danny groans and rubs his eyes and yawns. "Dirty trick but had to be done" stretching and cracking his neck.

"Really. That's how he's been getting up," Sam said with a sigh. Shaking her head she looks at the equipment on his table.

"Men" said Valerie. Shaking her head agreeing with Sam on this.

"We get it" Tucker nods while Valerie rolls her eyes. Hearing footsteps, Danny creates a duplicate who transforms into Phantom.

"Don't ask," Danny muttered.

"Danny you ok and where's Phantom is he still asleep?" Jack said as he came down the stairs. Seeing his son and friends he watches Danny point at Phantom who is sleeping while floating in the air. "Guess so". Passing a cup of tea to Danny who starts to drink it.

Danny places the tea on the bench to yawn and nods while Phantom turns over and lands on the ground stretching.

"Been awake since the sun rose," Phantom said floating up and his legs turning to a ghost tail. "Any word on Ember?" Phantom asked looking at Danny who went to the desk and started to type.

Soon Jenny's mom and Brad's parents came down. Tucker, Sam, and Valerie jumps on numerous keyboards and soon starts to type. Danny yawns and adjusts the frequency.

"Specter Speeder can you hear me. Come in Specter speeder," Danny said and began to wait with his dad. "No video or audio," Danny said. Everyone wonders what is going on.

* * *

Back in Pandora's realm.

With the children eating the sandwich. Everyone heard someone's voice coming from the vehicle. Maddie and Jazz go over to the Specter speeder trying to getting the signal to work. Maddie is trying to adjust the frequency but can't get a lock-on.

"I can't get it to work. We can hear them but we have no video or audio for some reason," Maddie said with a sigh. Trying to reply to Danny back at Fenton works. She sighs while Jazz is trying to see if she can do something else.

Jenny who has been looking at the Specter speeder from top to bottom can't help marvel the piece of technology. But when she overheard Maddie talk she looks over her shoulder and saw the frequency.

"You got to calibrate the satellite on the vehicle with the frequency of the realm to send out," Jenny added. Maddie and Jazz turned to her while Danielle and Brad smile knowing how smart Jenny is with technology. "Danielle, move the satellite up a bit so it can go upwards for better range. We can use the realm as a huge satellite to broadcast ourselves."

"Like that, we can use the realm as a huge satellite to send out and receive frequency," Danielle clarified.

Jazz jumped out of the seat to let Jenny in as she takes the seat she begins to type something in and soon the satellite that Danielle moved. Slowly spin Maddie looks at Jenny and her eyes widen to see what she is doing. Thinking what she said was possible but to see a child knowing what she is doing.

"That's brilliant!" Maddie said with a gasp.

Ember blinks and looks at Maddie than to Jazz who is confused and lost. Danielle smiles and floats near Jenny while Brad stands next to Jenny and looks at the screen and blinks.

"I'll stick to shooting and video games. You're the brain tech and she is the heroine," Folding his arms, Brad nods his head.

"It's nothing really. It's like being inside a steel-concrete building only some signals can get out or in," Jenny said. With the last of calibration, she notices the screen started to turn fuzzy but then a picture. "Fenton works can you hear us. Danny?".

Than Danny face appeared on the screen making everyone cheer. "Loud and clear Jenny. What did you do?" Danny asked.

Maddie leans her head into the monitor with a smile "She calibrated the satellite to work inside a realm I would never have thought that. Smart girls these two," Maddie winks at Jenny who blushes at the praise.

"Now we have video and audio. So how's everyone?" Danny asked.

"Safe," Jenny said. "Danielle Phantom saved us, but we got stuck with Young Blood," Jenny said rollings her eyes. Danny chuckles and nods. "How long until we get home I want to try to ride a Pegasus before I leave."

Danny is shoved to the side while her mother sticks her face at the monitor. "Young Lady what are you talking about!" Nora staring at her daughter notices Brad next to her and Danielle floating next to her.

"Nothing mom, never mind err... I'll be right there Jazz. Sorry mom, Jazz needs a hand," Acting nervously Jenny jumps out of the seat knowing if her mother knew what she wanted to do she would stop her. Jazz blinks looking confusing while Danielle touches Brad and Jenny's shoulder making them float to the rest of the other children.

Pandora giggles watching both mother and daughter talk. Maddie lets out a sigh but looks at the monitor to see Danny glaring at Nora. As Danny turns off the monitor on the desk onto another desk.

"Right moving on," Danny points to Phantom while Ember sits next to Maddie.

"Babypop what's the next phase of the plan?" Ember asked. Wondering what is going to happen she turns to Pandora who nods wondering the same thing as well.

"Did Young Blood leave the ship behind?" Phantom asked. Everyone blinks at him "What he has a habit leaving his toys behind. Trust me I learn from experience or when it came back and bite me," Phantom folds his arms while Pandora sighs and nods.

"That he did. He left it behind in a pond it's a real-world ship, not a ghost ship," Pandora said. Maddie and Jazz blinks turn to Pandora who reveals this new piece of information to them. Danny on monitor nods and sighs seeing his hunch was right.

"Ember, use the ship to get everyone back I will create a portal for the ship to go through to come back home," Phantom said. Thinking this should be a walk in the park. "Be careful, Boogie is out there head to the portal once we arrive at the lake once there let me know. I will open a portal for the ship to come through be on guard we don't know where and when Boogie will show".

"Got it. Leo sent out some scouts once they arrive we will coordinate with them to head towards the portal," Ember said. Danny nods but Embers frowns "You think you can open a big enough portal to bring back a ship?"

Phantom rolls his eyes and folds his arms "Managed to open portals the size of garbage trucks. So this might be more and the ship might get damage a bit but as long the children are back and safe but also away from Boogie. It's one of the few options we have".

The adults hearing this nod while Pandora looks at Phantom and Ember. Rolling her eyes she sighs and shakes her head and looks at Phantom.

"You can always ask Frostbite for the Infi-map," Pandora suggested. When Danny heard this he flinches and shakes his head making Pandora raise an eye "I have heard that you used it once before?".

Maddie looks confused and turns to Ember and mouthed her "What is a Infi-map" while Ember herself shrugged her shoulders not knowing bout it as well.

"Yea with my luck I might actually end up taking everyone and myself to seventeen-century Caribbean islands when pirates were actually alive at that time," Danny said shaking his head. Pandora snorts and stares at Danny giving him a smirk.

"Really?" Danielle floated to hear this while Danny glares at her shaking his head. Pandora shakes her head and sighs.

"Like that incident with Plasmius going through time. From what I heard you brushed up on your ninja skills but managed to get a friend almost burned alive in medieval times making everyone think she was a witch. You all made it back alive in one piece," Pandora said with a grin.

Danny groans "Yea, I try not to remember my screw up and learn as much from it I possibly can. I will create a large enough portal if I need help I will ask Wulf for assistance which he can help tear the portal making it bigger, but also help close it".

"Wulf?" Maddie asked.

"A ghost resembling a werewolf. He has retractable claws that have the ability to tear open portals between Earth and the Ghost Zone. He only speaks Esperanto so unless-" Ember stops talking while Sam, Tucker, and Danny nods.

"We know how to speak Esperanto," The three said together.

Phantoms nod. "Yea so do I. Shouldn't be hard. The only issue we have is to get there and start to prepare everyone to leave and head out."

"Got it we will handle everything here. Just be careful dipstick, I love having you around" Ember smiles and leans back on the chair.

"Aww, that warms my core to hear you say," Phantom said with a chuckle.

Ember rolls her eyes "Well I did get used to you and besides you had an ice core I had a fire core," sticking her tongue at Phantom. "See you soon Speeder out". Ember ends the call and sighs but notices Maddie looking at her funny.

Pandora watching the two rolls her eyes at the two but smirks. Maddie blinks and looks at Pandora confused. Wondering what the smirk is about as Pandora's whispers something to Maddie making her head snap to Ember.

"What?" Ember asked.

Maddie turns Ember pointing to her hair making her confused. Pandora starts to giggle watching Ember looking lost and Maddie confuse.

"If you had a fire core how don't you burn your pillows or the bed sheets?" Maddie wondered. Looking around relieved that the children aren't around her she sees Ember mouth drops wide open shocked she asked her that and Pandora giggling at the scene.

"Really you asked that of all questions," Ember rolls her eyes while Pandora giggling got louder. Folding her arms and letting out a sigh she looks at Pandora who is giggling at their expense.

"Ohh ahh well it's just" Maddie rubs the back of her head nervously and trying to brush it off with a laugh. Seeing Ember sigh, Maddie sighs herself seeing how little they know about ghosts but also their behavior.

* * *

LATER

"You sure mom you can fly this?" Jazz asked. When they got onto the pirate ship, Maddie was shocked to see the ecto engine and converter they built on the ship below deck with some other flying equipment attached to it. Once she checked all the equipment she nods understanding how Young Blood did it.

As for the children some are flying with Pegasus others are running alongside them. As Leo keeps an eye on the winged horses and the children, Ember spoke to Johnny and Kitty who gave them updates on Boogie but also another. When Jazz saw Ember waving to come she left her mother to check on the rest of the equipment.

"You sure it's them?" Ember asked. Seeing both of them give nod. Ember turns to Jazz wondering what is going on, but also how did the GIW managed to get into the ghost zone as well.

"Positive it's them. They are going towards Spectra Lair opposite to here," Kitty replied. Ember doesn't like this one bit and even Jazz wonders what the GIW is doing in the ghost zone. Kitty sees her best friend distraught look sighs "Look from what it looked like they mapping parts of the ghost zone."

Johnny nods "Yea, I sent shadow to check it out and they are marking stuff down on their screen," Johnny said. Telling them what his shadow saw he wonders why they are mapping the ghost zone.

"What else is around Spectra lair?" Jazz asked. Wondering why they are around Spectra lair she watches Kitty lookup.

"Hmm, let's see Skulker Island. Further from there, Walker prison and then Lunch lady, but if you head east from Spectra than you are at Pariah's Castle" Kitty shivered and Johnny nods.

Ember sighs and rubs her head hearing this and Jazz she blinks at the two and thinks. Seeing they are following where the lairs are going Jazz nods her head and sighs.

"Well, it does sound they are mapping the ghost zone. Wanting to know where and who the Lairs belong to so right now we will worry about getting the children home and deal with the GIW after," Jazz said. The ghost trio nods agreeing it "Johnny, Kitty keep in touch and don't get caught by the GIW. Even though they can be terrible at what they do but they still have the firepower that can hurt."

"We will Jazz." Kitty reply. As she and Johnny got on the bike "We will scout ahead just to be safe." With the bike coming to life and Johnny revving the engine they make their way out of Pandora's realm.

"Come on the sooner we get home the faster we figure what the Geeks in white are up to," Ember mutters.

"Agreed," Jazz said as she walks with Ember towards the boat. Seeing the children getting on the boat with Leo instructing the Pegasus to have the children dropped on the boat to have them ready to leave. Jazz sees her mother driving the specter speeder and gently landing it on the deck.

Danielle is flying around checking the sails while Jenny and Brad are at the helm.

With Maddie getting out of the vehicle she looks at Ember who nods while Jazz begins to count all the children.

"I sent word to Danny and Phantom-" Maddie stops talking and shakes her head. For a moment she was thinking about her son Danny almost saying Phantom name after his. "That we will be leaving shortly".

"Got it. You think you can fly the ship?" Ember asked. Seeing all the children standing and looking around Ember turns back to Maddie who smiles and nods.

"Shouldn't be too difficult," Maddie said.

Pandora whistles and a dozen Spartans soldiers float and stood tall in a straight line while Leo walks pass them nodding his head. Turning to Pandora she nods her head and looks at everyone with a smile. The Spartan soldiers each bows their head and quickly flew on the ship taking positions.

"Leo and his personal soldiers will go with you. They have a special medallion's to return back to Acropolis of Athens," Pandora said. Ember nods "Good luck all of you,"

"Thank you, Pandora!" Danielle said with a smile. All the children smile and wave at Pandora goodbye. With the engine on pirate comes to life, Maddie turns the wheel and soon the ship began to move and started to fly.

"Invisibility until we leave MEN!"

Everyone turns to Leo giving out orders. All the Spartans soldiers place a hand on the ship and soon the ship and everyone on it turn invisible.

"This is cool but also creepy," Jenny said with a giggle.

"I feel funny. Is this normal?" Brad asked.

Danielle laughs "Sometimes, you get used to it."

AND CUT.


End file.
